Charlie In Real Life
by Chrys1130
Summary: Sequel to "For Charlie's Sake". Life is not always easy when your parents are Chuck and Blair...
1. Chapter 1

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 1

I want to die. One couldn't think of why a fifteen year old heiress to a billion dollar fortune would dislike her life so much.

The best education, the most expensive clothes, she shouldn't have a care in the world, but that was the problem. She hated her world.

It was always 'Charlie wear this, Charlie go to that, Charlotte your grades, how do you expect to run Bass Industries, if you can't even pass math? Charlotte! You're a Bass and with that comes specific obligations. Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlie!'

"God" she groaned into her pillow. She wished it would all just stop. "I wish I wasn't a Bass."

She heard a knock on her door and burrowed under the covers.

"Miss Charlie time for school. You get up now, I make your favorite breakfast."

"I don't want breakfast Dorota. I want to be left alone."

"You got big chemistry test. You need breakfast. Get up, or I call Mr. Chuck and Mrs. Blair."

Charlie sighed and pulled the covers off her self. "Fine, I'm up. I wouldn't want to waste 'Mr. and Mrs. High Society's' time."

"Miss Charlie!" exclaimed Dorota. "Your Mo-"

"Yes, I know the drill Dorota. Mom and Dad love me, they just want me to do my best. Never mind that they're always too busy to ask what I want, or to pay attention to what I'm into."

"Miss Charlie" said Dorota softening her tone.

"I don't want to hear it. It's fine, I'm up. You can leave. No need to send in the brigade."

She heard Dorota sigh and watched her walk out her room, she faintly heard her mumble "Just like mother" as she closed the door behind her.

Charlie rolled her eyes. She was nothing like her mother. Her mother always had a plan, 'always be prepared Blair'. Charlie gave a sarcastic laugh, the only unplanned thing her mother had ever done was give birth to her.

She reluctantly pulled herself up from her bed and went into her walk-in closet. "Hmmm" she said aloud. "What would Daddy hate the most today?", she smirked. She had to wear the customary Constance Billard uniform, but she managed to give her father migraines with the little 'tweaks' she gave it.

She grinned as she pulled out her skirt that she had cut three inches too short, at least according to her father. She paired it with white thigh-high tights with lace trim. It would go perfect with her Jimmy Choo stilettos. She grabbed her white Constance shirt and just to spite her mother, picked up a headband.

After getting dressed she looked at the time. "Damn and here I was looking forward to being late." She took a breath as she opened her door. "Let's see what dear old Dad has to say today."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was helping her five year old son with his plate as her husband walked in. He smiled and bent to kiss her on the lips. The kiss was too brief and she took hold of his tie to prolong it.

"Ewww" exclaimed their son.

Chuck drew back and smirked at him. "Matthew you will soon learn the error of your ways."

Matthew looked curiously at him, "What does that mean?"

Blair laughed and Chuck said, "It means that you will like it when girls kiss you."

He put this disgusted look on his face. "I don't think so."

Chuck smiled at him. "Trust me or you could just ask your brother" he said as he watched his eldest son walk into the room.

"Good Morning" he said with a sigh.

"Good Morning Luke" said Blair frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

"I have a math test today."

"Are you worried? You're great at math" said Blair.

"I'm not worried, it's just a drag."

"Well, ace it and I'll get you that dirt bike you wanted."

"Chuck" admonished Blair. "You shouldn't-"

"Sweet!" exclaimed Luke interrupting.

Blair gave Chuck an annoyed look but continued eating her breakfast. She stopped mid-bite and put her fork down, as something came to mind. Chuck looked at her and she answered his unspoken question. "It's Charlie. Who is going to see Headmistress Queller this time?"

He grimaced, "What did she do now?" asked Chuck.

She exhaled deeply, "Who knows? I just don't know what to do anymore" said Blair looking dejectedly.

Chuck caressed her face. "It's going to be alright. She is just rebelling. I went through it and so did you."

Blair looked down. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right" he said with a grin, but it faded when he took in his daughter's appearance as she walked into the dining room.

"Uh oh" said Luke smirking as his sister sat down and crossed her legs.

"Charlotte what are you wearing?" asked Chuck through gritted teeth.

"My uniform" she answered sweetly.

"That is not a uniform, that is-"

"Chuck!" said Blair looking at the boys. He let out a breath then said, "Luke take your brother and help him get ready for school."

Luke's eyes narrowed, "I'm ten. I'm not stupid. You want me to leave so that you can yell at Charlie for looking like a slut."

Blair's eyes widened.

"You little!-" shouted Charlie as she rose from her chair.

"Charlotte!" yelled Chuck. She stopped mid-step, rolled her eyes, and sat back down.

"Lucas you do not talk that way about your sister, apologize now, and you can forget about that bike" said Blair in a hard tone.

Luke scowled and said sorry as he took Matt's hand and led him out the room. As they were departing they heard little Matthew ask, "Luke, what's a slut?"

Blair groaned rubbing her temples. "Shhh" said Luke. "I'll tell you later", then they disappeared from view.

"Charlotte, I'm not going to ask again, you're trying my patience. Why are you dressed like that?" said Chuck darkly.

Charlie put an equally dark look on her face and crossed her arms over her chest. Her resolve was slowly crumbling seeing her father that way. He could be very intimidating when he was angry, but she didn't care.

"What? I'm not dressed any particular way. If I remember correctly, Mom wore something similar to this in a picture I saw. Are you insinuating that Mom dressed like a slut too?" asked Charlie with an innocent tone.

"Charlotte!" shouted Blair. "That's enough."

"You know what? It really is" she said as she grabbed an apple from the table. "I wouldn't want to be late for my chemistry test" she said mockingly as she rose and walked out the dining room.

Charlie looked back in time to see her father get up from the table but her mother pulled him back.

She quickened her steps to the foyer and grabbed her bag. "Just another day in the life of the Basses, upper east side's golden family" she muttered as she opened the door and rushed to the waiting limo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was trying to reason with Chuck as he stared intently through the archway that Charlie had just exited.

"Chuck, please calm down."

"I will not calm down. Your daughter needs a reality check."

Blair gave a half smile then said, "What happened to 'everything will be alright, she's just rebelling'?"

"Well that was good cop. Bass cop has surfaced and our daughter needs to learn a lesson. Maybe it was my fault for indulging her all these years. She is our first born and the only girl, but all that is irrelevant now."

"Chuck, what are you talking about?"

"I think it's time Charlie had a real punishment and I promise you she will know who Chuck Bass is by the end of it" he said rising from the table.

Blair grimaced just thinking about the blow up. "I take it that means you will be going to see Headmistress Queller?"

"Yes, I will and don't even ask because you can't come with me. Jake is expecting you, the vice president needs to be at that meeting."

Blair groaned, damn that new stadium proposal she thought as she rose from the table as well. "Fine, call me after speaking with the headmistress" she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and left him to his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was on the steps next to her best friend Eve discussing her Mother and Father.

"My parents really don't get it Evie, they don't have a clue" said Charlie exasperated as she lifted her phone and texted her 'minions'.

"Shut up C, I wish my parents were like yours. You have it easy."

"I have it easy. My whole life is planned out for me without my say, and it's easy."

"Yes it is. At least your parents give a damn about you" said Eve defensively.

Charlie sighed, Eve's parents were worse than hers she had to concede. "Okay, fine, can we change the subject?" asked Charlie looking at the redhead.

"Speaking about subjects, we have to get inside. Our chemistry test starts in ten minutes."

Charlie smirked, "Do remember to tell me how it went."

"You're not taking it?"

"No, I don't feel up to it today."

"Sometimes I don't get you Charlie. You're smart. I know you are. I hear you muttering correct answers whenever the professors ask questions yet if they ask you out right, you play dumb. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, that's my problem" said Charlie angrily.

"Well, you will be figuring out your problem on your own. I'm going to take the test" said Eve as she picked up her bag and walked up the stairs.

Charlie groaned as she rubbed her temples but she immediately stopped when she noticed it was something her mother did unconsciously when she was stressed.

"Why so glum sea bass?" came a voice from behind her.

"My day is getting worse and worse by the minute" she grumbled.

"I wouldn't say that. My day has just gotten brighter, now that I've seen you that is" said the teenage boy with a grin.

"Well mine just got bleaker. Leave me alone. I don't want to be bothered" she said glaring at him.

"Ouch" he said exaggerating the word and clutching his chest. "Have a heart, that hurt."

Charlie huffed losing her patience. "'Have a heart', you have no heart. Your heart is as black as your name" said Charlie rising from the steps.

He got close to her and whispered, "The night is not always as dark as it seems. You would know that if you accepted the many invitations I've extended to you in the past."

Charlie's breath caught in her throat at his nearness then she mentally chided herself over her own stupidity. She pushed him away from her and said "Why would I accept? So I can be another notch on your bed post? No thank you. I would like to stay disease free."

"Now I'm really offended. I have a letter that states I'm perfectly healthy" he said going into his wallet.

Charlie's eyes widened, "You carry a letter like that around with you?"

He smirked looking at her, "You never know when it might come in handy. Would you like to read it, I promise it isn't forged" he said holding the paper out to her.

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't care if it's forged or not. I don't want to see your letter. Gabriel Knight, get away from me!" yelled Charlie.

"Hmm, I love it when you say my name that way" he said as he caressed her cheek.

Her lips pursed and she smacked his hand away. "I'm late for a chemistry test. I hope you steer clear of me for the next two years" she said as she pushed past him. She heard him shout "Parting is such sweet sorrow" as she made her way up the stairs and into the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr. Bass I've made considerations for your daughter in the past as a favor to you and your wife but if Charlotte does not clean up her act, I'm going to have to take action."

"What has she done this time?" asked Chuck.

"She is missing classes, doing poorly in them, and what's worse she doesn't seem to care. I don't see a drive in her, not like I did in her mother. I'm really concerned."

"Charlotte takes after me. She is just being rebellious. She will straighten out in time."

"In time is not good enough" said the headmistress sternly.

"Samantha, please. I'm sure we can come into some kind of agreement. When I was attending St. Jude's I did much worse and wasn-"

"Times have changed Mr. Bass. If you haven't learned that money doesn't solve all your problems by now, then this meeting is useless."

"I know it doesn't solve everything" he said tersely.

"Well, I hope you can instill that in your daughter. She needs to get her grades up by the end of the month or I will be forced to expel her. Constance is a competitive school, we have waiting lists for students that want to attend. If Charlotte is not one of them, we will replace her with one who does."

"She will have her grades up before the end of the month" he said darkly as he rose.

"Good day Mr. Bass and I will be keeping track" she said as she shook his hand formally.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you came and took the test. How do you think you did?" asked Eve.

"I think I got a solid C-. I could have gotten an A but what's the fun in that?" said Charlie grinning.

"Charlie, this isn't a game. Why do you keep doing this?" asked Eve shaking her head.

Charlie looked annoying at her, "Because if I don't pass, I wont get into Yale and if don't get into Yale, I can't take control of Bass Industries" said Charlie as if her reasoning was totally logical.

"C, you're crazy and I can safely say that Yale is out but I wouldn't put it past your father not to buy you in."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Please stop, you're dampening my hopes."

"I don't understand. You should be happy that your Dad wants to leave you Bass Industries."

"That's the whole point E, I don't want it. I never have and they don't get it. So, I will continue as I am until it sinks into their brains."

"I know something that I would love to sink into" came Gabe's voice to interrupt.

Charlie looked at him disgustedly, "In your dreams".

He smiled at her, "every night".

"Oh so not what I wanted to hear" said Eve grimacing. "I'm leaving. I will see you later" she said as she walked away and left them alone.

Charlie turned to Gabe. "I thought I told you to stay away from me?"

"You did, but I just couldn't stay away. You pull me in. You're like a magnet. I can't resist getting close when you're anywhere near" he said as he took a strand of her hair and wrapped it around his finger.

She momentarily forgot what she was about to say as she looked into his eyes but reality hit her and she smacked his hand away for the second time that day.

"I don't want you touching me. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want you anywhere near me. I don't want you as an acquaintance, classmate, and especially not as a boyfriend. I bet you don't even know the concept of the word. You couldn't stay faithful if your life depended on it" said Charlie haughtily.

"Is that a Challenge?" asked Gabe as his gaze narrowed on hers.

"No! It's not. Ugh you're so infuriating" she said as she turned to leave.

"Not so fast" he said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let go Gabe or I swear I will have you arrested for sexual harassment."

"It's not sexual harassment if we both agree" he said in a low tone against her ear.

Charlie's heart started beating faster and she gave an irritated groan. "I swear I'm going to scream."

"That's how I want you, screaming my name" he said as he placed a kiss underneath her ear.

Her eyes involuntarily closed. "You are disgusting and I hate you."

"Then why are you holding on to me?" he asked smiling.

She pushed his hand away as she turned to face him. "You and I will never be anything."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked smoothly.

"I'm positive" she retorted.

"Is that why you get so nervous when I'm around, because we'll never have anything. Is that why you tremble if I get this close to you" he said as stepped close to her.

Charlie, never one to back down, raised her chin. "I don't get nervous. I don't care either way when you're around."

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes that's so" she said with some finality.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I test your firm resolve?"

"What?" asked Charlie but before she could say another word Gabe took her into his arms and his lips descended on hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck was in a foul mood after exiting Headmistress Queller's office. She really needed to retire. He was thinking of ways to precipitate this when his phone vibrated.

It was a Gossip Girl hit. He smiled as nostalgia hit him. He had re-subscribed so he could know what went on at Constance and St. Jude's. He had to keep an eye on his daughter. As he opened his phone his eyes narrowed and he took in the picture of Charlie with some guy. Chuck took a breath trying to curb his anger. He stared intently at the boy's face. "First I will deal with you, and then Charlie won't know what hit her" he vowed as he snapped his phone shut.

_Spotted, Billard's Queen B locking lips with St. Jude's number one bad boy. I guess you should have brushed up on your history C, everyone knows which Bass not to cross and it's not you. In the war of the Basses, Daddy always wins. Oh and Gabriel? Let's hope you live up to your name, you will need a miracle to save you when Chuck Bass is about._

_XoXo Gossip Girl _

A/N: Hello people, hopefully everyone that read "For Charlie's Sake has come to check this out. I was not going to do a sequel. I told myself "No" many times but Charlie didn't seem to want to listen lol. She is very stubborn that way and wouldn't stop until I started writing and she got to have her say. I sound crazy lol but I kept thinking about what would happen to Charlie in the future then all of a sudden I heard her complaining about her life and had to start typing lol. This fic will be focused more on Charlie and her life but I will still have Chuck and Blair thrown into the mix like in this chapter. How can I not? They're my favorite couple lol. Now, don't hate me for killing the sweet Charlie you have grown to love but I promise she is still in there. She has just grown up and grown slightly bitter. And for those of you that are wondering what happened? They were so happy, they're great parents, stay tuned. They are great parents but they're not perfect. This chapter was sort of an introduction. What did you think? I had to throw in the line "You are disgusting and I hate you" because I love that scene btwn Chuck and Blair lol. I'm not sure where I'm going with this fic, but have no fear, I have a few ideas. Do you want me to continue?? If you do there will be pics up of Charlie and Gabe in the next Chapter. The title is a work in progress lol. I couldn't come up with a good one. If you have a suggestion, leave it in a REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW….

XoXo Chrys


	2. Inevitable

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 2

Charlie didn't know how it happened one minute she was arguing with him and the next Gabe's lips were brushing hers. If she was honest with herself she had to admit that she always wondered what it would be like to kiss Gabriel Knight but nothing she had imagined came close to this.

It was as if her body didn't belong to her anymore. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking. She had never felt that way before.

Gabe's tongue brushed along her lower lip and he groaned. He pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. Her breath was coming in short little gasps but the minute she felt his chest against her hands, reality hit her. She could not let herself be swept away by his seemingly idyllic charm.

All he loved was the chase. Once that ended so would his interest in her. She struggled against him but he wouldn't let go. She had to do something before she lost all coherent thought so she stomped her three inch Jimmy Choo heel into his foot.

Gabe jumped back cursing, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he shouted as he crouched down and rubbed his foot through his shoe.

"I should ask you the same question. You had no right to kiss me."

He stood up and took in her appearance. He smiled her way and said, "I think you gave me the right or was it just me imagining the soft little sounds that you were making as I kissed you?"

Her face grew hot, oh how she hated him. "It was your overactive imagination. If you ever try that again-" she said but was interrupted by her cell phone. She let out a sigh, went into her bag, and flipped it open.

"What is it Evie? I'm in the middle of telling Gabe off."

"So you kissed him?, Well I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later" she said.

Charlie frowned looking around but she didn't see her anywhere. "How did you know that he kissed me?"

She watched Gabe open his own phone and smirked as he waved it in front of her.

"I think everyone knows we kissed."

Charlie's heart started speeding up as she quickly said goodbye to Eve and grabbed his phone.

"Oh god I forgot Headmistress Queller wanted to see my parents today."

"You know what? I'm liking the fact that both schools now know you're mine."

"No! You idiot, my father is going to kill you and after that he's going to kill me."

"My my my, so I finally find the one person Charlie's afraid of" he said teasing her.

"First off, I'm not now nor ever will be yours, secondly I'm not afraid of my father, and third if you don't get out of here right now, you will be regretting the day you ever laid eyes on me."

He smiled at her and stepped closer. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Please, you have to go" she pleaded not wanting the blow up with her father to be any worse.

He took in her worried expression and gave in. "Fine, I will leave but you have to promise me something."

"What? Anything, just leave" she said giving small glances all around her.

"Invite me to your sweet-sixteen party next week."

"What?, No. I don't want you anywhere near me on my birthday."

"Fine then" he said through an exaggerated sigh, "I guess we are both going to wait here until Daddy comes."

"Damn it" she cursed. "Alright, fine, just leave."

He gave a triumphant grin as he bent and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you soon. Oh and, you might want to freshen your make-up or else Daddy will see for himself how much you disliked that kiss" he said through a laugh as she watched him walk down the stairs and enter a car.

She groaned as she pulled out her mirror. She quickly took out her lip gloss and was reapplying it when her father appeared.

She took in his expression and nearly dropped what was in her hands. She hastily put her things in her bag and went to her father.

"Hi Daddy, what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

He ignored her and asked menacingly, "Where is he?"

She tried to give him her best innocent look and said, "He? I don't know who you're talking about Da-"

"Charlotte! I've had about enough from you today. Tell me where he is now!" shouted Chuck not caring who was around to see.

Later, she would question her sanity but the moment her father started yelling at her the words came out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"My boyfriend just left, he was dropping me off after we cut class to have sex in his limo."

Her eyes widened as she heard her father curse loudly. She didn't get a chance to say anything else as he gripped her by the arm and nearly dragged her to their awaiting limo.

Once she was inside she scooted across the seat, the farthest she could go. Her heart was pounding rapidly, why had she said that to him? She thought.

After the door was slammed shut and they were on their way home she watched him grip the bridge of his nose.

She was afraid to say anything, fearing what he would do.

Her father suddenly spoke, "What is his name?" he asked, his tone emotionless.

"Dad-" she said tentatively.

Hearing her voice snapped his resolve and he yelled again, "What is his name!?"

"Ga-Gabriel Knight, but Daddy I lied. I was upset. Gabriel is not my boyfriend, we've-we've never had sex. I've never had sex with anyone."

He didn't seem to hear her as he said, "You will never see him again."

"But Dad" said Charlie tears springing in her eyes. "You're not listening. I told you-"

He ignored her and picked up his cell. He dialed a number and said "Get me everything you can on Gabriel Knight."

"No! Daddy!" yelled Charlie as her tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't know why she was crying over him. Her only logic was telling herself that he didn't deserve to have his life ruined just because of her. Sure, she hated him, but that didn't mean she wanted his life to go up in flames.

Chuck looked at his daughter and through his anger he grudgingly recognized that she was telling him the truth. Charlie might be going through a phase but he still knew his daughter.

He took a breath as he said "I'll call you back" and snapped his phone shut.

"Daddy, please don't do anything to him. All this was my fault. I made everything up. He had nothing to do with it."

Chuck took in her tears and suddenly saw the way to get through to her.

"I can make him disappear if I want to Charlotte, I think you know that much."

"Yes, I know, but plea-"

He put up a hand to stop her. "I won't do anything to him if you agree to stay away from him and raise your grades."

Charlie took a breath and wiped her tears. She couldn't believe he was blackmailing her, but at that moment she didn't have anything else to fight with.

"Fine" she said brusquely as she faced away from him and stared out the window. When had her life become so complicated?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she got home she couldn't even stand to look at her father. She brushed past him and through the door bypassing her mother in the process.

"What happened?" asked Blair as she put down her bag.

"How was the meeting?" asked Chuck.

"It was fine. Jake's ecstatic, we got the contract to build the stadium but don't try to change the subject. What happened?"

Chuck sighed, took out his phone, pressed a couple of buttons, and then handed it to her.

She took it frowning, not understanding, until she saw what had him so upset.

"Oh no" she said. "Tell me you didn't do something crazy."

Chuck stood quiet and Blair's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"Nothing" he said, "yet."

"Chuck, don't overreact. Charlie is nearly sixteen years old, its normal for her to want to date."

She watched Chuck give her an annoyed look, "She told me they cut class to have sex in his limo."

"What?!" exclaimed Blair. "I, I will kill her" said Blair darkly as she turned around but was stopped by Chuck.

"She was lying."

Blair let out a sigh, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. She admitted it herself. I could tell she wasn't lying."

"I'm going to have a talk with her. If she is getting serious about this guy I don't want her making a mistake."

"She is not getting serious with any guy" said Chuck testily. "I told her if she didn't want anything to happen to him, she would have to keep her distance and I got her to agree. She agreed to that and to raise her grades" said Chuck proudly, as if he had accomplished a great feat.

"Chuck!, How could you do that? That will only make it worse. Now she will really want to see him, she will do anything just to spite us."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Starting tomorrow she will have a bodyguard. Her boy toy won't be able to get within ten feet of her."

"Chuck, you're being unreasonable. A bodyguard is a bit much."

"No it isn't, I should have assigned one long ago. Many people know how much we're worth. They could use Charlie to get to it. The bodyguard will be the perfect solution to both our problems."

"Just because you make it sound reasonable, doesn't mask the fact that it's a bad idea."

"There will be no negotiating this Blair" he said with some finality.

She let out a breath and glanced at her watch. She had to leave.

"We are not done discussing this. I have to go pick up Matt and Luke from Serena's. She agreed to pick them up from school because Sophie and William wanted to spend some time with them."

"Fine" he said as he brushed his lips against hers.

She smiled and pulled him close deepening the kiss. She let her tongue tease him and he groaned.

Chuck pulled back long enough to say, "If you don't leave now, Matt and Luke are going to be having a sleepover. You better go before I take you into our room and lock us in until tomorrow."

She laughed and pecked him on the lips once more. "Both conversations are not over" she said as she walked passed him to get to the door.

"Charlie is going to have a bodyguard end of discussion and the other, the other can be arranged" he said in a low tone.

She laughed again, "We'll see" she shouted back as she closed the door behind her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was on her bed sulking when her phone rang.

"Hey E, what's up?"

"Are you alright? I heard your father went ballistic on you."

"I'm fine and yes he did but I kind of deserved it."

"You're admitting you needed to be told off. What did you do?" asked Eve, almost afraid of the answer.

Charlie sighed, "I told my Dad that Gabriel was my boyfriend and that we cut class to have sex in his limo" she said through a grimace.

"Charlie!" shouted Eve.

Charlie frowned and said "I know, I was stupid."

"You were beyond stupid. Your Dad is going to go after Gabe now."

"No he's not. We made a deal. He would lay off him and I would stay away and raise my grades."

"How long will that last?" asked Eve trying to hold in a laugh.

"Maybe about a week or two. Just long enough to make him think I'm going along with his demands."

"Charlie, you have a death wish. Only you would dare defy your father."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of my father's 'I'm Chuck Bass' motto and his sense of entitlement."

"C, you're not one to talk, you're the same way."

"No, I'm not" denied Charlie.

"Yes you are, but you know what? I don't want to keep talking about that. I want to talk about that kiss you had with Gabe. How was it?" Eve asked.

Charlie could already picture Eve grinning slyly at her.

"Why do you want to know how the kiss was?"

"Charlie, come on it's Gabriel Knight. Though I find him utterly repulsive, most of the female population at Constance, including you, believe otherwise."

"That's not true."

She heard Eve let out a breath. "Fine Charlie, if you want to keep lying to yourself I won't stop you but I know you like him."

"I do not like him. He's a pain in the ass and anyway, the kiss wasn't that great. I've had better."

"I must be losing my touch" came a voice from behind her. She turned around and her eyes widened. She couldn't believe Gabe was standing in house, in her room.

"Who was that? Charlie? Charlie?"

"I will call you back" said Charlie and ended the call.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Charlie as her panic started rising.

"If my father finds you here he really will kill you."

"Relax, no one saw me."

"How do you know?"

"I think you just answered that question. You said your father would kill me if he saw me. I'm alive; hence your father didn't see me."

Charlie rose from her bed and went to her door. She peered out but the hallway was deserted. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding then closed the door once again.

"How did you get in?"

"Umm, you had a delivery. While your maid was busy flirting with the guy, I slipped in passed her."

Dorota? Flirting? Eww, I did not want to have that picture in my head she thought.

"So this is your room" he said glancing around then settling himself on her bed.

"Get off now, You have to get out of here before my Dad sees you."

"He won't see me. Come" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the bed.

She landed unceremoniously on top of him.

"Ugh" she said as she tried to rise but he held her to him.

"Let me go! If anyone walks in and sees us like this, then that damn deal was for nothing."

"What deal?" he asked frowning at her.

Her eyes widened, "Nothing, never mind. How did you find out where I live?" she asked changing the subject.

"I followed you. I saw your Dad all but throw you into the limo. I wanted to know if you were alright."

She smirked at him, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course not" he said brusquely, then changed his tone "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, at least until I've gotten a chance to thoroughly enjoy your-"

"Stop it! You will never get a chance to enjoy anything of mine" she said as she resumed her struggle to lift herself up from on top of him.

"Stop fighting it Charlie. We're inevitable."

"We're nothing" she said as she kneed him in the groin.

He groaned and rolled them around so that he was on top of her.

"That was not very nice, that hurt."

"I'm glad it hurt and it will be repeated unless you get off me" she said while pushing her hands into his chest but he didn't move an inch.

He ignored her and said, "What's this I hear about our kiss not being that great? I do seem to remember you saying you've had better."

She flushed but put a scowl on her face. "I have had better."

"Hmm" he said grinning at her. "I think you have just issued me a challenge."

Charlie's eyes widened, "What? No, I didn't."

He kept smiling at her as he said, "Oh yes, I think you did. I think I will have to kiss you until you forget every other guy you have ever kissed. By the time we're through all you will be saying is my name."

"Gabe!" she exclaimed but it was drowned out by his lips as they covered hers.

This was madness she thought. If her father walked in she would be dead but she couldn't find the will to stop.

As Gabe's lips stroked hers all she could do was feel. The sensations that were coursing through were alien to her. Why did she have to feel this way, especially towards him?

She heard him groan as she responded to the kiss. Oh the hell with it she thought as she let her tongue graze his lips.

She trembled as she felt his hand roam under her shirt. What was she doing? She had to stop before they, before…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck had just gotten off the phone with his P.I. He had managed to get him everything he needed to know about Gabriel Knight.

Blair would be angry but Charlie was going to have a body guard whether she liked it or not he thought as he rose from his chair.

Gabriel was reckless. He went from woman to woman, drank, and- he stopped himself. Gabriel was too much like how he used to be and he would be damned if he let a guy like that get anywhere near his daughter.

He exited his study and started walking down the hallway. His daughter would be furious but he was going to inform her that starting bright and early tomorrow morning she would have an extra shadow.

He took a breath and knocked on her door, "Charlie, it's Dad. We need to talk."

A/N: Hey everyone, so this was chapter two. What did you think? I know it's short, but I'm taking it slow, thinking things through. Don't worry, they will get longer soon. I had many many alerts vs. Reviews, so I'm asking everyone to review, even if its just to say update soon, it let's me know there are people actually reading lol. I got one review that said that "Blair went from good mom to doesn't give a damn mom". I thought that was a little harsh considering I had only written one chapter lol. Blair loves Charlie but, as I said before no parents are perfect. As I write more chapters you will soon see why Charlie is acting the way she is acting. Blair has not become the old version of her mom, trust me and keep reading lol. As promised, you will see three pics of on my profile. I tried to do a new link to go directly to the pics but it wasn't working, so just click on the link and it will take you to my original "For Charlie's Sake" page. Then all you have to do is look to the left under albums you will see it says "Charlie in Real Life". If you click on it, it will take you to them. 1 pic of Charlie, 1 of Gabe and 1 of them together. It's not great, did it in like 2 minutes lol, I didn't have time to photoshop, only to type and I think you much rather I typed than photoshopped, right? Lol, Anyway I will try to have to next chapter up soon, until then review!!

XoXo Chrys


	3. It's Too Late

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 3

Gabe ran his hand up over her stomach. When Charlie felt the cool breeze on her exposed skin, she stiffened and broke the kiss. "Gabe, stop."

"Why? You don't want me to" he said knowingly.

"Yes, I do. This is crazy. My father could walk through that door any minute."

"Why so pessimistic?" he teased.

"I was born that way. Now get off before I scream and my father has you arrested for attempted rape."

"I think you and I both know I was not trying to rape you. You were a very willing participant."

She cursed under her breath and said "Let me go. I'm serious Gabe."

Seeing her resolve he reluctantly released her and sat up on her bed.

"I don't think you were born a pessimist, I think you made yourself that way. What made you see the world so negatively?" he asked.

She looked at him and didn't know what to say. This was the first time Gabe had ever spoken to her without trying to seduce her or without a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

She looked him in the eyes and then looked away, "Life, happened."

He sighed. "Life didn't make you this way."

"How would you know? You don't know anything about me."

"I know more than you think."

She stared at him crossly. "Like what?"

"Like you're very smart, though you want everyone else to think you're not. Your favorite color is purple. When you're lying your eyes do this squinting thing and when you're happy, though that is a rare sight these days" he interjected. "When you're happy your laugh is infectious, everyone around you can't help but laugh too."

Her breath caught. She had no idea he knew that much about her. No guy had ever spoken of her in that way.

"You put on this tough exterior but in your eyes I can see you're hurting, I just want to know why."

Her tears welled up at his words but she couldn't believe him. She couldn't allow herself to. He didn't really want to know about her life. He just wanted one thing and once he got it, it would be the end.

"You don't know anything about me and you never will. I know you're just asking so I can soften towards you, so you can lead me on. On a road that leads straight to your bed, I bet."

"Charlie, that's not why-"

"I don't want to hear it. You think I don't know how many girls you've been with? How many you've toyed with? I'm not going to be one of them."

He was about to speak when she heard a knock on her door.

"Charlie, it's Dad. We need to talk."

Charlie's eyes widened as they met Gabe's.

"Hold on a sec Dad, I'm changing" she shouted.

She hastily got up off her bed and pulled her shirt off.

As she was looking for her robe she heard Gabe whisper, "See if all I cared about was taking you to bed, I would have a very interesting comment about that pink lace bra and how it looks so sex-"

"Shhh!" she scolded. She found the robe and put it on. "Go into my bathroom and close the door, I'm going to steer my father away from the room. When that happens I need to you slip out. Don't let anyone see you."

"Fine, but this isn't the end of our conversation" he said as he made his way into her bathroom and closed the door.

She let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door.

Her father looked at her suspiciously. "What took you so long?"

"I was going to take a shower but you stopped me so I had to find my robe."

He nodded but looked around her room anyway.

"Dad, Gabe is not going to appear magically out of thin air. We had a deal, remember?" she asked.

"Yes, I came to talk to you about that deal."

"Then we are going to have to talk about it in the kitchen. I'm hungry. I want to see what leftovers Dorota has hidden in the fridge."

Her father said fine and she let out a breath as she walked to the kitchen. She looked back in time to see Gabe stick his head out her door. Her eyes grew big and she shook her head at him.

Her father looked back but Gabe had already retreated into her room.

"Come on Dad" said Charlie hastily entering the kitchen. "Tell me what this is all about."

"It's about our agreement."

"What about it? I already told you I would do as you asked, or demanded if I remember correctly" she said in a clipped tone.

"Yes, and I'm very grateful, but just to make sure you keep your word, I'm sending in reinforcements" said Chuck.

"What do you mean reinforcements?" asked Charlie sticking her head out from inside of the refrigerator.

"The only way I will know that you are keeping your distance from Gabriel Knight is by assigning a bodyguard" said Chuck decisively.

"What? No, I don't want a bodyguard" said Charlie slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"It's not up to you. I've already made the decision."

"You can't do that. I'm not a child that has to be watched all the time."

"You're my child and I will protect you, whatever the cost."

"The cost? That's what you always rely on, money. You have more faith in it than you do in your own daughter."

"What are you talking about Charlie? You're my daughter; I don't put money ahead of yo-"

"Yes you do, it's always been that way. If you didn't like something, you take out your wallet and change it. Well I have a news flash for you. I can't be bought. I don't want a bodyguard, and having one is not going to stop me. If I really wanted to see Gabe, I would and you and Mom couldn't do anything about it."

"I think we've already established that I could Charlotte. Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Of course not. It's the infamous Chuck Bass, the billionaire, who thinks money is the solution to all of life's problems" said Charlie dramatically lifting her hands up for emphasis.

"That is not true" said Chuck sharply.

"Yes it is, and if you go through with it, the little faith I still had in you, would be dead" said Charlie as she left her father and walked back to her room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chuck walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room. He could not fathom how his daughter believed that he cared more about money than he did of her. The only reason he wanted the damned bodyguard was to protect her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Blair walking into the room with their boys.

"Hi Daddy" came Matt's little voice. He smiled and he opened his arms and watched as his son ran into them. He held him close, and started reminiscing of the days when Charlie used to be that way, when all she wanted was to be with him.

"How was your day? Did you have fun with Aunt Serena? Did you see Sophie and Will?"

"Yea, I had fun. I want to go play with them again soon."

Chuck smiled and said, "You will. On the weekend, I promise to take all of you out for a family day. It was something they hadn't done for some time now and it made him feel even worse.

"Yes" came Matt's enthusiastic response. Chuck smiled then looked at his eldest son.

"Did you behave yourself?"

"Yes father" said Luke smirking. "I managed to get on Sophie's nerves only once today.

Chuck laughed and said, "That's progress."

Blair laughed as well, and then sent the boys up to their room to shower and change for dinner.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"I told Charlie that she would have bodyguard."

"Chuck! I told you not to do that. We weren't finish discussing it. How could you go behind my back like that?"

"I know, I'm sorry but it's for her own good."

"No it isn't, it's for your peace of mind."

"And for yours too" said Chuck defensively.

"Yes I would like to know that Charlie is being looked after but I also know that she is almost sixteen years old. She has got to be free to make her own decisions as well as her own mistakes."

"Well she won't be making any of them with this Gabriel Knight."

"Chuck" said Blair frustratingly. "She's not a little girl anymore."

"I don't care."

Blair shook her head at Chuck as she made her way to her daughter's room. She had to see how she was holding up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I heard you and your father made a deal about a boy, about a Gabriel Knight. Do you want to tell me about him?" asked Blair gazing at her daughter.

Charlie rolled her eyes, "he's just some guy who thinks the world revolves around him."

Blair smiled, "I knew a guy like that once."

Charlie grimaced, "I really don't want to hear about your past love life."

"I was talking about your father."

Charlie put a disgusted look on her face, "Just what every girl wants to hear, sex stories about her parents."

Blair let out a breath, "I was not going to tell you about our sex life, but I do want to talk to you about sex."

Charlie put this half bored look on her face. "Mom I think you've already had this talk with me when I was twelve."

Blair's eyes narrowed as she said, "Yes, but when you were twelve you weren't sneaking guys into your room."

Charlie's eyes widened as she turned on her bed and faced her mother. "How did you find out?"

"Dorota told me that she saw him sneaking out. She intercepted me just before I walked into your room, but don't worry. I'm not going to tell your father. Dorota was not pleased. She started yelling at me in Polish. She doesn't want you to make a mistake; I don't want you to make a mistake."

Charlie's eyes hardened as she looked at her mother. "Since when do you care what happens to me? What? Did you wake up and suddenly remember you had a daughter?"

Blair's breath caught in her throat. "Charlie how could you say that? You know I love you. I know I've been busy lately but-"

"Lately?" asked Charlie incredulously. "How about for the past three years. Ever since you became Vice President of Uncle Jake's Architectural Firm you don't have time for anything else."

Blair could not believe the words that were coming out of her daughter's mouth. She had never wanted Charlie to feel that way. How had she not seen what her daughter was going through? What she was feeling?

"Charlie, I had no idea you felt that way. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you?" asked Charlie in disbelief. "You're the Mom, why couldn't you see it?"

Charlie's words cut deep within Blair and it brought tears to her eyes.

"You're right, I should have seen it. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to feel like you came second in my life, but everything's going to change" said Blair determinedly. "I want to make things bett-"

"Save it" said Charlie curtly. "I don't need you anymore. It's too late. Why don't you and Dad do what you do best? Throw money around, hire a therapist" said Charlie sarcastically. "It's easier to pay someone to fix your problems then you having to deal with them yourself."

At Charlie's words Blair's tears fell. She watched her daughter rise from her bed and walk towards her door, opening it.

"I think we're done here, can you leave? I have to finish my homework. I wouldn't want Dad to think I'm not keeping up my end of the bargain" she said harshly.

Blair held in a breath to keep more tears at bay. She looked at her daughter once more before walking out. It was her fault. It was all her fault. Charlie had turned cynical and bitter and she had no one to blame but herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she slammed the door on her mother, Charlie slid to the floor crying. She hadn't meant half the things she had just told her mother. Yes, she was upset at her, angry, but she didn't want her Mom not to care about her anymore.

She just wanted her to listen, to understand. She didn't want her world, she wanted her own. All the high society parties, the glitz, and the fakeness wasn't her.

She didn't want to run Bass Industries. She would never be happy doing something she hated just because it was her unfortunate luck to be the first born.

She wiped her tears and picked up her cell.

"E, I think I just made a horrible mistake."

"What did you do?" came Eve's worried voice.

After she had explained everything she had said to her mother, she heard Eve's voice scream into her ear.

"How could you say that to your mother? She loves you, you know that."

"I know, I was angry and you know me, when I get worked up, I say the first thing that comes into my mind. God, you should have seen her face. I made her cry."

She heard her let out breath, "I hate to say this Charlie but you're acting like such a bitch."

"Evie!" said Charlie disbelievingly.

"You know it's true. How could you hurt your mother that way? Especially your Mom, who would walk through fire for you."

"E, I already feel horrible as it is."

"And you should. Your Mom is the best. You don't remember how your Mom used to joke about getting me my own room in your house? I was always over there and she used to do everything with us. Don't you remember when we were eleven and said we suddenly hated our whole wardrobe? Your Mom took us both out and we shopped all day. Don't you remember how much we laughed?

Charlie's tears fell and in a small voice said, "Yea, I remember."

"Or the time when we were thirteen and we conveniently forgot to tell her that we had a bake sale the next day. She spent all night baking a hundred cupcakes."

Charlie laughed remembering, "Yea, she said she wanted to do it herself. She said it was her responsibility and shut Dorota out of the kitchen. We ended up having to buy from the bakery. Her cupcakes were inedible."

She heard Eve laugh, "You see? How could you be that way with her?"

"I know I shouldn't have said those things to her but she changed too. She stopped doing things like that with me."

"Charlie, you can't honestly say your mother stopped caring about you, because I won't believe it."

"No, but she did do something worse, she stopped listening."

"No, she didn't stop listening, you stopped talking. I would give anything to have parents like yours. You don't know how lucky you are. I hope you will apologize."

"I'll apologize, but that won't fix things between us."

"No, but it could be a start" came Eve's reassuring voice.

Charlie rubbed her eyes unsure of what to say next so she just changed the subject.

"Gabe snuck into my house. It was his voice you heard earlier."

"What?" exclaimed Eve.

"Did your father see him?"

"No, but Dorota saw him sneaking back out. She told my Mom but she promised not to say anything to my Dad, then again that was before I told her off, so I don't know. Anyway, we ended up making out on my bed."

"What? All this time, and now is when you tell me this? How did it happen? You can no longer deny liking him."

"I don't like him" said Charlie defensively. "I'm attracted to him which is too different things altogether."

"Really? Because I don't think so."

"Yes it is. But I don't want to argue over it now. I will call you later with the details."

After she ended the call she looked around and came across a picture of her and her mother. She was about four and was kissing her cheek. Eve was right she did have to apologize, but she was also right as well, it wouldn't fix all the things that were broken between them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her tears were flowing freely when she made her way into her room. As soon as Chuck saw her tears he put this dark look on his face. He came up, wiped them, and held her close.

"What happened?"

"Charlie, she hates me. She is acting this way because of me."

She felt Chuck take in a deep breath. "That is not true. Charlie doesn't hate you and if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

Blair shook her head. "She resents me. She says that I care more about my work that I do of her and looking back now I can see she was right."

"No she isn't. No one loves her as much as you and I do."

"That may be but she doesn't believe it. Not anymore. She told me she didn't need me, that it was too late" she said through a sob. "I never wanted her to feel like I did when I was growing up."

Chuck rubbed her back, "You're not like how your Mom used to be" he said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to have a talk with her. If she thinks she can get away wit-"

"No!, that would only make things worse."

"No, she needs to be disciplined. She can't go disrespecting us and think it's alright."

Chuck heard her mumbled something against his shirt, "Say that again."

"I said she doesn't need discipline right now, she needs love."

"She knows we love her" said Chuck.

"Yes, I think deep down she knows we do, but we have to remind her of it. Maybe if we talk to her about our lives when we were young, she could under-"

"No" said Chuck. "We agreed long ago, to keep our past hidden from the children. We don't want them knowing the things we did." He looked away from her and said, "I don't want her to know half the things I did" he admitted.

"But maybe if she knows we weren't perfect, we could get throu-"

"We'll get through to her another way and she already knows we're far from perfect."

"No she doesn't. She just knows that we made a mistake and that you left when her grandfather died. She believes we were the picture of innocence in our youth, with the minor setback of getting pregnant at eighteen."

"And that's how it will stay."

"Chuck-"

"No Blair I don't want to argue about it."

"Fine if you don't want me to tell her about our past, then you will have to agree to no bodyguards."

Chuck looked at her ticked off, "You're really going to blackmail me over this?"

"For Charlie's sake, I would do anything."

A/N: How is everyone? I hope you're doing well. So, what did you think about this chapter? Don't hate me for making Charlie out so mean, but she is hurt. The sweet Charlie is still in there and she will be brought back, just slowly, I promise lol. Also for those who think that Blair should have lashed out at her, put yourself in her position she was really hurt. The chapters are short, but will be getting longer with time. Someone asked for the back story/parents of Gabriel Knight and Evelyn Montgomery (though don't let her hear you calling her Evelyn, she hates it, she likes Eve much better). The answer is I'm letting you decide. I thought it would be fun to have the readers come up with their whole story. So review and tell me, who are they? Who's their parents? I've already mentioned that Eve's parents really don't pay enough attention to her, so you might want to take that into consideration, when coming up with her story. The one's I like the best will be picked and acknowledged in an author's note. Even if you don't want to come up with anything, just REVIEW, it helps me write faster lol.

XoXo Chrys


	4. Already Made That Clear

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her but *SIGHS* I can dream...

Chapter 4

There was an awkward silence at the breakfast table the next day. Blair was looking solemnly at her daughter and Charlie had her eyes fixated on her plate. Chuck had this dark look on his face as he looked back and forth between them.

Luke was looking warily around not knowing what was going on, but he was smart enough to know to keep quiet.

Matt, in his blissful innocence, was the first to speak up. "Daddy, where are we going this weekend?"

Chuck changed his expression as he turned toward his son. "I don't know, maybe to the park or the lake."

Matt grinned and said, "I want to go to the lake."

Chuck smiled at him and said, "Then we will all be going to the lake house."

Hearing this, Charlie dropped her fork. "Dad, I'm not going to the lake house. I have dance class."

Chuck looked at his daughter, clearly not up to any protestations. "I said the whole family is going to the lake and that means you too."

"I'm not missing my dance class just to go-"

"Charlotte" said Chuck in a warning tone. "You're going to the lake with us and what's more you will no longer be attending those dance lessons."

"What? No, you can't do that."

"Chuck-" said Blair tugging him on the arm.

"No" he said pulling his arm away from her. "If Charlotte can't pick up her grades in school, then she will no longer be allowed to attend dance classes."

"Dad, don't. I told you I would pick up my grades, you can't take dance away from me" said Charlie as tears filled her eyes.

"Chuck, no" said Blair.

"Look" he said glancing back and forth at them. "As soon as I see her grades go up, she will be allowed to go back to her classes."

"First, a bodyguard, now banning my dance classes" she said tersely. "What's next you're going to lock me in my room?"

"That doesn't seem like such a bad idea at the moment."

"Chuck!" said Blair.

Charlie rose from the table and ran out.

"I can't believe you just said that" said Blair looking disapprovingly at Chuck.

"She needs to be disciplined."

"I told you that is not what she needed."

"Blair" he said in a hard tone.

"No, I told you to back off but you don't seem to understand that and until you do, you will be sleeping in the guest room" said Blair as she rose from the table and went in search of their daughter.

Chuck watched Blair walk out as he let out a frustrated breath. He turned to his other two children. Matt was looking wide eyed but Luke was grinning.

"What are you smiling about Lucas?" asked Chuck.

"Trouble in paradise?" came Luke's answer.

Chuck's eyes narrowed towards his son. "Finish your breakfast" he said as he rose from the table and pulled out his cell phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair walked to her daughter's room and tentatively knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came Charlie's shout.

"Charlie, it's Mom. I want to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Charlie, open the door, Now!" said Blair in a sharp tone, then softened it, "Please."

A few seconds later the door swung open.

Blair took in her daughter's tears. "Sweetheart" said Blair in a soft tone stepping forward to wrap her arms around her but Charlie stopped her.

"Don't, I'm fine" said Charlie wiping her tears.

Charlie's rejection hurt her more than she let show and she dropped her hands at her side.

"Your father means well bu-"

"He means well?" said Charlie incredulously. "I feel like I'm in a prison. He's having me watched, I can't go to my dance classes, I can't see Gabe, and all there's left for him to do is lock me inside these four walls."

"Your father didn't mean that" said Blair soothingly.

"Yes he did."

Blair changed the subject and grinned at Charlie. "So you want to see Gabriel or Gabe, Now is it?"

She watched Charlie blush. "Is it serious? Do you like him?" Blair took a breath before asking what she really needed to know. "Have you and he had-"

"No!" came Charlie's mortified shout. "He's just a really stubborn guy that suddenly decided I was the pick of the week."

"So you don't like him?" asked Blair.

"No, I don't."

"Because if you did, I could persuade your father to be more understanding."

Charlie looked up at her and said "Really?"

"Yes, really. You're my daughter. I don't want you to be unhappy" said Blair as she put her hand on Charlie's cheek.

She heard Charlie take a breath then look away. "I don't like Gabe but if I did, it's good to know that you would be okay with it."

Blair smiled and gripped her on the shoulders and shook her a little. "I want to know what's going on in that head of yours but you won't tell me."

Charlie felt her tears threaten and she pulled herself from her mother's hold and sat back down on her bed.

"Look, I want to apologize. I didn't mean all the things I said to you yesterday, I'm sorry."

Blair looked at her daughter and she felt relief. Even though she knew Charlie hadn't meant the things she had said, it still felt good to hear her say it.

"You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that but I know deep inside you do believe some of those things. I'm not perfect Charlie and if I've hurt you inadvertently I apologize. I should have been there for you, for you and your brothers and I wasn't. I'm sorry. I want to start over. If you ever feel like I'm not paying enough attention to you I want you to tell me, do we have a deal?" asked Blair expectantly.

She watched her daughter smile, actually smile at her. It was the first time she had seen that smile in, she didn't know how long and it made her feel guilty.

"Okay, deal" said Charlie.

Blair smiled as she walked out of her daughter's room.

As she was departing she stopped, "Oh, and Charlie?"

"Yea?"

"You don't have to worry about bodyguards. I forbade your father from going through with that crazy threat."

Her daughter looked down and said "Thanks" in a small voice.

Blair said, "You're welcome. Hurry and finish getting ready for school, I'll see you later" as she closed the door and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it E, she talked to me, really talked" said Charlie as they exited Constance at the end of the school day.

"You see, I told you. Your mother loves you."

"It was a good talk" admitted Charlie. "But that is not going to make up for the past three years and that's not going to suddenly fix our whole relationship."

"Charlie, really? Your mother is trying, she apologized. What more do you want? Do you want her apology written in blood?"

Charlie looked annoyingly at Eve, "Of course not, stop being overly dramatic. If my Mom is really sorry then I will forgive her, just in time and she would have to understand that Bass Industries and I, don't mix."

"Charlie" said Eve in an irritated tone. "Did you even tell her you didn't want any part of Bass Industries?"

"No" said Charlie grudgingly. "But I've told them both in the past and they have brushed me off saying 'in time you will change your mind. It is your responsibility as the eldest to join the company when you graduate college'."

"How much of that is your Mom and how much of that is your Dad?" asked Eve knowingly.

"Well most of it has been my Dad but my Mom went along with it and please, a change of topic now. I'm tired of arguing over my parents" said Charlie looking around.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Eve grinning.

Charlie looked quickly back towards Eve, "No one. I was just seeing if the limo was here for me yet."

"Hmm" said Eve. "So the fact that Gabe hasn't been around all day has nothing to do with your wandering eye?"

"No it doesn't" denied Charlie.

"And you won't see him at all today" came a snide voice from behind her.

Charlie turned around and faced the one girl who would love nothing more than to dethrone her.

"What do you want Sparks?"

"Oh, nothing, Bass" she said sweetly. "I just wanted to let you know that you wouldn't be seeing Gabe today."

"And how would you know that?" asked Charlie roughly.

"Well, because he was at my house last night, he spent the night. He was so tired over last night's, um, activities" she said through a grin, "that I just let him sleep in. I thought he could use a day off."

"How considerate of you" said Charlie sarcastically.

"Yes, that's me, the model of consideration. I just didn't want you to get your hopes up. Gabe is with me, he will never be yours."

Hearing her words made Charlie's blood boil. She narrowed her gaze on her as she said, "Listen Sparkie, First off, I don't want Gabriel. If I did, trust me I would have him. Secondly, you both deserve each other. He can't keep his dick in his pants and you, you're known as 'always open Allie'. Tell me, does it ever get tiring being Billard's number one slut?"

She heard Allie shriek and Charlie smirked.

"Why you litte-"

"Bitch? Yes, I am. I thought I already made that clear, I'm the crazy bitch around here and I don't play nice. Next time you so much as look at me the wrong way I'll send Mommy the pictures of you fucking her business partner. I think that would be an interesting topic for her to discuss in the boardroom, don't you agree?"

She heard her sputter then turn around and stalk off.

Charlie turned around and faced Eve again, she was laughing. "Charlie, you're so bad."

"Yes" said Charlie as she put her sunglasses on, "But it feels so good" said Charlie as she made her way to her limo. "I'll text you later!" she shouted as she entered the limo and the driver closed the door in after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was sulking as she and her family made their way down to the lake. She couldn't believe she was actually here. She should be in a studio, stretching for her next routine she thought angrily.

Damn it, having all these kids around was going to drive her crazy. Not only did she have to deal with her younger brothers but she also had to deal with Serena's two kids, thank God Nate and Jenny's son was too little to come along or it would have been one more for the road.

After they were settled Chuck was looking around warily. "Do you really have to be wearing that?"

Charlie huffed, "Mom, I'm going back to the house. I'll be back later. I suddenly have a headache" she said as she turned around walked back up the trail.

"Chuck" said Blair.

"What? I'll make it up to her later. It was just, what she's wearing was-"

"What about it? She was not even wearing a bathing suit. She had on shorts and a tank top."

"Short shorts and a tank top that shows her, her, assets" said Chuck getting worked up.

"You're impossible and don't think that just because we're here, doesn't mean you're not going to be sleeping in the guest room, because you are."

"We don't have a guest room, remember? We have two extra children with us" said Chuck smugly.

"Then enjoy the couch" said Blair as she took the kids to play in the water.

Chuck looked heatedly at Blair as she walked away. It was her own fault he thought. Their daughter looked like a twenty-one year old model instead of a sixteen year old girl. He swore her genes were to blame as he walked down to join them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was on her way back to the lake house as her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hey Evie, I'm so pissed you couldn't come with us. This weekend will be a drag. We've only been here a half hour and my father has already managed to get on my nerves."

"Why, what did he do?"

"Just complaining about what I'm wearing."

"Charlie, I hope you're not wearing that string bikini that I told you not to buy."

"No, I should have though. That would have really pissed him off. I'm perfectly decent. I'm wearing shorts and a tank, my father just loves to be difficult. But tell me, how's the city? Anything interesting happen while I've been gone?"

"No, I wish. It's been surprisingly dull. Hey, have you heard from Gabe?"

"No, I have not heard from Gabe, nor do I ever want to again" said Charlie crossly.

"You're not still upset over what Allie said, are you? She was probably lying."

"I don't care if Allie was lying or not. I don't care about Gabriel Knight. He can do whatever he wants with his life. He could drop off the map tomorrow and it wouldn't faze me one bit."

"And here I was hoping for a happy reunion."

Charlie turned and her eyes hardened.

"Speak of the devil" she said into her phone.

"Gabe is there?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Let me call you back. I need to tell him to get off private property, he's trespassing."

"Okay" said Eve laughing. "But don't forget to call me later. I want to know if you ended up in another lip-lock session with him."

Charlie rolled her eyes and ended the call.

"What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe I missed your lovely company and couldn't wait until Monday to see you gain?"

"No" said Charlie angrily. "As I said before, this is private property and I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"It's not private property."

"Yes it is. The only people allowed to be here are people that own-"

"A home here? Yes, I know, and lucky for me, my father does, so since we've established that I'm not trespassing, may I escort you home?"

"No, I want you far away from me" said Charlie as she resumed walking.

"Why?" asked Gabe.

"Because I wouldn't want to catch any diseases you may have picked up while staying over Allison Sparks' house."

"You heard about that?"

"Yes, I did. Now will you excuse me" said Charlie brushing pass him.

"Hold on, it's not what you think."

"It's not? Then did you sleep over, yes or no?"

She heard him groan then say "Yes, but it's no-"

"Not what I think? You know what I think? I think you are the lowest most vile human being I have ever met. Any girl who has the misfortune of falling in love with you is doomed."

Gabriel got close to her, "Jealous Charlie?" he asked in a low tone.

She looked at him intently and said, "No, you egotistical bastard. I don't feel anything for you."

"Then prove it."

"What?" asked Charlie not understanding.

"Prove you don't feel anything for me. Spend a couple of hours with me. If you're really not jealous of Allison you shouldn't mind my company one bit."

"I would mind your company, Allie or no Allie. You get on my nerves."

"That is not all I got on the other day, do you remember?"

The heat rushed up Charlie's cheeks, "No, I don't remember. It's already erased from my memory."

"Are you sure?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes I'm sure" she said confidently.

"What a pity. I know I will never forget it for the rest of my life."

Charlie scoffed, "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"I've heard something to that effect before" he said but they were interrupted by a little girl.

"Gabe, you said you were going to take my picture."

"That's right I did" said Gabe smiling at the blonde haired, blue eyed girl. "But I need an assistant and she refuses to help me" said Gabe pointing at Charlie.

Charlie's eyes widened. She hadn't even noticed the camera around his neck or the tripod at his side. "I'm not his assistant. I was just leaving."

"Please, I promise it will only take a few minutes" came the pleading voice of the girl who looked about eight.

Charlie looked at the girl's hopeful face. She was debating whether or not to dissapoint her but in the end she gave in. Charlie let out a sigh and said, "Fine, tell me what to do."

They set the girl in front of a rose bush and she watched in awe as Gabriel concentrated and adjusted the lens and started snapping pictures.

"Make her laugh" said Gabe from behind the camera.

"What? I don't know how to make her laugh."

"She's a kid, just make funny faces at her."

Charlie rolled her eyes and took a breath. This was so humiliating she thought as she started doing funny faces and the little girl started giggling. Before long, she was laughing too.

She didn't notice that Gabe had turned the camera on her until she turned towards him smiling and the flash caught her directly.

"Beautiful" he commented smiling.

She let her smile die down and said, "That was underhanded."

"Hey, it was the only way to get you laughing and now I will always have a picture of you smiling."

She looked away from him as something shifted inside her. She took a breath this could not be happening to her she thought. To distract herself she turned to the little girl named Abby. "You agreed to help this sneak?" asked Charlie.

"Yea, but I also really wanted Gabe to take my picture. His pictures are always really pretty, have you seen them?"

"No, I haven't" confessed Charlie.

"Abby!" came a voice from behind them.

"That is your Mom. Once I develop the pictures, I will send them to you. Deal?" he asked taking the little girl's hand.

"Deal" she said shaking it. She giggled as she ran back to her mother.

"And there goes Abby" said Gabe. "Her parents own the lake house next to ours."

Charlie nodded then said, "I didn't know you were a photographer."

"Amateur Photographer" he added.

"Well, I didn't know you were any kind of Photographer."

"You don't know a lot of things about me."

"And I don't want to. Now that my 'contract' is up. I'm going home."

"Come on, we were getting along so well."

"Yes, and now I've come to my senses" she said turning around and taking a few steps but was stopped by Gabe's arms that had snaked around her waist.

"What is it with you and grabbing me?"

"I can't help myself. You don't know how much I _enjoy_ having you this close."

"You're a pig and I want you to let me go."

"Fine, I will" he said against her ear. "I will let you go and I won't bother you for the rest of the weekend if you do one thing for me."

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"Take a picture with me."

"What? No, so that it can end up on Gossip Girl in a few days, no thanks."

"It won't end up on Gossip Girl. I promise. I will be very careful. This picture will be for my own personal use."

"You're disgusting."

"My, my, my, Charlie what a dirty mind you have. I was just thinking of putting it in a frame on my desk."

Charlie blushed once again. "You promise to leave me alone for the rest of the weekend?"

"Scout's honor" he said lifting his hand in a salute.

Charlie rolled her eyes and said, "Hurry up, where do you want to do this?"

"I always did want to hear that phrase come out of your mouth, though our surroundings I imagined, would be much different."

"Gabe!" said Charlie in a warning tone.

"Fine, over here on these rocks" he said.

After he set up the camera on the tripod and put the timer, he came joined her reclining himself next to her on the rocks.

She bent one of her legs on the rock and looked straight ahead with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Smile, Charlie" said Gabe.

"I don't want to."

"Did I forget to tell you, you look very sexy in those short shorts?"

She couldn't help it; her smile appeared just as the camera flashed.

"Gabe!" exclaimed Charlie.

"What? You do look sexy" he whispered. "And you smell even better" he said as he bent his head and placed a kiss on her neck.

Before she had time to react she heard a voice, shout out "Charlotte!"

A/N: Greetings and Salutations everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thoroughly enjoyed writing it lol. I was happy to bring back the more softer side of Charlie but let me say not all is patched up between Charlie and her parents. So, I've introduced a new Character, Allison Sparks, and I think we all know who spawned that devil lol. What do you think Gabe was doing that he spent the night in her house? I would love to hear your theories lol. I already know Gabe's story but if you readers still want to come up with Eve's story you still have the chance. Who do you think has caught Charlie and Gabe together? If you want to see the pic of Charlie and Gabe together follow the link on my page. When it opens up look to the left and under albums you will see "Charlie in Real Life" click on that and you're there. If you check it out, don't forget to come back and REVIEW!!! The more you review, the faster I type lol.

XoXo Chrys


	5. Girlfriend For The Day

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her but *SIGHS* I can dream...

Chapter 5

The minute Gabe's lips made contact with her neck, all thoughts fled her mind. She was enveloped by him, his touch, his lips, his scent. Her heart was pounding so loudly, she swore he could hear it by his proximity. She cursed her own body for betraying her. Gabe pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and give her a mischievous grin but before she could react, she heard a voice that shouted "Charlotte!"

Charlie stiffened and turned, afraid it was her father but it wasn't. The couple who had called out her name were strangers to her.

She heard Gabe groan but ignored him and turned frowning at them.

"May I help you?" she asked wanting to know where they knew her from.

"See I told you Adam, it is Charlotte" said the woman to the man.

"Do I know you?" asked Charlie confused.

"No, you don't but I do" said Gabe.

She turned to him and asked, "Who are they?"

"Why, we're his parents" said the woman outstretching her hand.

"I'm Grace Knight and this is my husband Adam."

Charlie smiled seeing how unnerved Gabe was at the moment.

Charlie took Grace's hand and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Charlotte-"

"Bass" said Adam taking her hand next.

"Yes, Bass. How did you know my name?" asked Charlie bewildered.

"Why, everyone knows your family. Your father is president of Bass Industries and even if I didn't know that I would have known because of Gabe."

Charlie pulled her hand back and looked at Gabe skeptically. "Why would they know me from you?"

"Because of all the-"

"Mom" said Gabe in a warning tone and Charlie grinned. She liked this side of Gabe. She had never seen him so unsure of him self.

"Because of what?" asked Charlie smiling at his mother.

"I don't know why you want to keep it a secret Gabriel. Honestly, if she is your girlfriend she is going to find out eventually."

Hearing this, Charlie perked up even more. What was Gabriel Knight hiding?

"Mom, she is not-"

"_Baby_" said Charlie in her sweetest voice. "Why are you going to lie to your Mom for? She's already caught you kissing me" said Charlie smirking at Gabe. "She was bound to find out sooner or later."

"Oh, this is wonderful. Gabriel has made such poor choices in girls in the past but I can tell you're different. I just know" said Grace smiling.

"I knew it from the first time I saw-" but she stopped when she saw Gabriel's stern expression.

"Grace, you're embarrassing the boy" said Adam. "But your mother is right. This one is a keeper Gabriel. Don't screw it up and be respectful" he said in a warning.

Charlie chuckled instantly liking his parents.

"So, what's he trying to hide from me?" asked Charlie smiling at his parents.

"No" said Gabriel in a dark tone.

Gabe's Mom huffed and said, "Why don't you come to our lake house for lunch? We can talk there. I can also show you some embarrassing baby pictures of Gabe" said Grace laughing.

"She can't" said Gabriel curtly. "She told her parents she was going home."

"Well, we can give them a call" said his mother, not seeing any problems.

"No" said Charlie instantly panicking.

"Gabe is just being difficult. He knows I called them already and told them I would not be home until later, and besides, they are swimming at the lake now. They're unreachable. My Mom doesn't let my Dad bring cell phones with him. She says that work should stay at work" she said hoping she convinced them.

"Then that's that" said Grace smiling. "Let's go have lunch."

Charlie rose and so did Gabriel reluctantly, while giving her the death glare.

Charlie gave him a smug grin and he said, "Mom, Dad, start walking ahead we will catch up in a minute."

"Okay darling" said his mother as they started walking up the path.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Gabriel in a harsh tone when his parents were out of hearing range.

"Having a little fun" said Charlie haughtily.

"Well I'm not" said Gabe through gritted teeth.

"That's the point. I think it's about time I saw Gabriel Knight sweat."

His eyes narrowed and he grinned changing his attitude. "I could have arranged that long ago. You could have had me sweating all you wanted if you hadn't stopped me on your bed the other day."

Charlie blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong Charlie? You're little plan backfiring?"

"No" she said in an annoyed tone. "I _will_ find out what you're hiding."

"You might, but I think I'm going to enjoy this."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Bad memory, Charlie? You just told my parents you're my girlfriend."

Charlie looked at Gabe clearly irritated, "So?"

"So now, no one can stop me."

"Stop you?"

"Stop me from doing this" he said as he pulled her into his embrace and captured her lips in a kiss. She tried to push him away but he trapped her hands between them. He pulled back long enough to hear her exclaim "Gabe!" but he used her parted lips to his advantage and deepened the kiss.

Charlie felt Gabe's tongue run along her lips and all protest disappeared. She could only feel. She didn't even notice when Gabe loosened his hold or how she suddenly had her arms wrapped around him.

Gabe pulled her closer and buried his hands in her hair and she moaned, not caring that they were standing in public where anyone could see.

"Charlotte! Gabriel!, There will be plenty of time for that later! Let's get a move on!" came Grace's laughing shout from a distance.

Charlie stiffened and pushed herself out of his arms.

"We're coming Mom!" shouted Gabe. Then he gave her a small smile and said, "I think I'm going to like having you as my girlfriend for the day. It definitely has its advantages."

"It will not have any advantages" said Charlie crossly. "Nothing like this is ever going to happen between us again."

"You mean the kiss?" asked Gabe in a teasing tone while caressing her cheek.

She smacked it away and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about."

"I don't know about that. I mean, you do want to convince my mother we're dating, don't you?"

"Not that much" said Charlie darkly.

"If they are to believe we're dating they are going to expect me to be all over you."

"What?"

"They've seen me with girls before" said Gabe dryly. "They know I'm no saint. They know if I like a girl I take every opportunity to touch, kiss, and caress her" he said in a low tone. "If they don't see me that way with you they won't believe it."

"Then let them not believe it. I don't care. I'm not letting you touch me ever again. In fact, I'll tell your mother myself that everything was just a big misunderstanding."

"Hmm" he said. "My mother would be thoroughly disappointed. That also means you will never find out what I'm so reluctant to reveal" he said knowingly.

"I don't care anymore. It can't be that important."

"Scared Charlie?" taunted Gabe.

"Scared of what?" asked Charlie scowling at him.

"Scared that if you would have to pretend, you wouldn't be able to stop yourself like you couldn't just moments ago."

"You caught me off guard a moment ago. I felt nothing. I was just surprised. Pretending won't affect me at all" said Charlie confidently.

"Good" said Gabriel grinning as he bent to pick up his tripod and camera. With his free hand he took Charlie's and entwined them, much to her annoyance.

"Then let's go _baby_" said Gabe. "My parents are waiting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is Gabriel when he was one. He loved bubble baths" said Grace.

Charlie took the picture and smiled. "Aww _Babe_, look how cute you were. What happened?" said Charlie to Gabriel. Then she gave him a devilish grin and said, "Some things never change. Look at your little-"

But before she could finish the sentence Gabriel came over and ripped the picture out of her hands.

"Gabriel" said Grace in a scolding tone, and then laughed. "She was just teasing."

"Yes, I was just teasing. I was going to say 'grin' but of course you always think the worst" said Charlie giving him a satisfied smile.

Adam entered the living room and interrupted saying, "Gabe, come help your old man gather the supplies we need for our fishing trip tomorrow."

Gabriel turned to her and said, "Behave."

Charlie looked at him and said, "I'll try" in an innocent tone.

After he was gone she turned to his mother. Gabriel really took after her. She was young, maybe one or two years older than her mother as opposed to her husband that looked to be at least ten years her elder. Gabriel had her dark hair and eyes.

"So, now that he's gone we can girl-talk. When did you and he start dating?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Um, our relationship is really new. We've barely been dating a month" said Charlie lying through her teeth.

"Well, I can't believe this is the first I'm hearing of it. I thought he would have told me sooner, especially because it's the famous Charlotte."

"Charlie, please, call me Charlie. Everyone does and why am I so famous?" she asked hoping to get to the bottom of Gabe's 'dark secret'.

"Okay, _Charlie_, I'll tell you" said Grace smiling at her. "This is not the first time I've seen your face."

"What do you mean?"

"Come with me" she said as she rose from the couch and led her down the hallway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabriel is going to be upset with me, but I thought you had a right to know. This is how I knew you were perfect for each other" said Grace going into a trunk in what she assumed was Gabe's room.

"He brought this with him from home" she said handing her what appeared to be large book.

She sat on the bed, opened it, and realized how wrong she was. It wasn't a book. It was a portfolio of pictures and all of them were of her.

Her in school, her on the steps, her with Eve. All the pictures were beautiful except for the subject thought Charlie painfully. In every picture she wasn't smiling. There was a sadness in her eyes, a sadness she thought she had learned to mask well. Obviously she hadn't. Tears welled up in her eyes, why would he have taken all of these? She thought but before she could contemplate that any longer Grace spoke.

"I think you mean a great deal more to Gabriel than he lets on. I just hope you feel the same way and won't break his heart. He has not been as tactful with girls as he could have been in the past but I think that will change with you and I think you will change with him as well."

Charlie's breath caught and she hastily wiped the tears that escaped her eyes before she could stop them.

"I've seen all these pictures before and I've yet to see this look of pain in your eyes once all day. I believe Gabriel has a lot to do with that."

Charlie took a ragged breath and said, "Can we keep this between us? I want Gabriel to show these pictures to me when he's ready."

"I think that's wise" said Grace smiling while returning the pictures to the trunk.

"Come" said Grace offering her, her hand. Charlie took it and lifted herself off the bed.

Grace put her arm around her and said, "Wipe those tears and let's go see what our men are up to. It's time for lunch, I bet they're starving."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All throughout lunch Charlie couldn't stop thinking about the pictures. Why had she let them affect her so much? What did Gabe feel for her? What did she feel for him? This is so confusing she thought frowning.

"Are you alright Charlie?" asked Gabe from the seat next to her.

She looked up and smiled, "Yea, I'm fine. This is delicious" she said, noticing what they were eating for the first time. She hadn't been paying attention to anything.

"Yes, Molly is the best at preparing fish" said Adam smiling.

"Who's Molly?" asked Charlie, hoping to distract herself from her thoughts.

"Molly is my Dorota" said Gabe.

Charlie choked on her drink and coughed looking at Gabe. "How do you know Dorota?"

"Oh, I quickly got acquainted with her the day I snuck out of your room."

Charlie blushed, remembering her mother had told her that Dorota had caught him.

Grace spoke up, "Gabriel" she said in a warning tone. "I expect you not to be in that situation again."

"I taught you to be respectful" said his father in an equally unpleased tone. "I wouldn't want to know what her father would have done if he would have caught you."

"Parents relax" said Gabe. "He didn't catch me and it will not happen again."

She smiled it was funny to see him being reprimanded by his parents but she let her smile fade. Did that mean he wasn't going try anything with her anymore? If that's what it meant then she should be happy, but why wasn't she?

"Well, good" said his mother. "If you want to see or go out with Charlie you should be a gentleman and ask her parents."

"Duly noted" said Gabriel wryly. "I'm actually going to be her date next weekend" he said matter-of-factly.

Charlie's eyes widened and gave him a grilling stare.

"You are?" asked his mother, thrilled.

"Yes, I will be her date at her sweet-sixteen party" he said grinning at her.

"Oh it's your birthday. I'm going to have to go shopping for the perfect gift" said Grace enthusiastically.

"Actually I think you both should come to the party too. I think it will be the perfect time for you to meet her parents" said Gabe giving her a gleaming look.

She pursed her lips and stomped his foot under the table. So much for him no longer wanting anything with her she thought. It made her feel better somehow. She heard him cough to mask his groan of pain and she smiled.

"That would be wonderful but Gabriel, that was incredibly rude. You should never invite yourself to someone's party."

"No" said Charlie wondering if she had gone out of her mind. She just really liked Grace and didn't want her to feel bad. "You're both invited. I wouldn't have it any other way" she said trying to smile through a grimace. She could have ended it there. Told them that it was all a lie but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Well, we'll be there. I'm looking forward to meeting your father" said Adam.

That's what I'm most afraid of thought Charlie as they finished their meal and rose from the table.

As they were walking back towards the living room her cell phone vibrated. She went into her pocket and noticed her father's number with a sinking feeling.

She looked up and said, "I have to go. My parents should be heading home anytime now."

"What a pity but we will see you next weekend at your party, alright?" she said enveloping her in a hug.

Charlie awkwardly hugged her back then gave a half smile as she pulled away.

"Gabriel you should walk her home" said Adam.

"No" she said quickly. "It's a short distance. My parents really don't want any guests there without warning. We brought extra children along and combined with my brothers there's a mess. They really wouldn't appreciate me showing up with Gabe."

"Alright, that's understandable but be sure to call Gabriel the minute you get home."

"Okay, I will" she said, though she knew she really wouldn't.

As she turned to leave Gabe's voice stopped her.

"You're really going to leave without giving me a proper goodbye?"

Heat rushed up Charlie's face as she turned to Gabriel. He gave her teasing smile as he bent and brushed his lips over hers. Unlike his previous kisses this one was soft, sweet, and tender? Oh god she thought pulling away she had to get out of there. She turned to his parents and waved one last time before exiting the house.

As soon as she felt the cool air on her skin, she felt more herself. How had she let things get so complicated? How would she explain Gabe and his parents to her father? God she groaned. What was she going to do? The only way she was going to get through this was talking to her mother, one of the things she disliked most but her mother had claimed she would change. Could she count on her to help her through this mess?

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello readers. I finished this and decided to post it now instead of tomorrow as I originally planned. I typed this up and barely looked over it so if it has many typos forgive me but I really wanted to get it out. What did you think of this chapter? I wanted to give a big thanks to Nostalgiakills for the idea for this chapter. I read that review and this instantly came to mind. I think you all enjoyed the fact that Charlie was nicer here. Gabe and Charlie seemed to have gotten closer but have they? They're pretending (or are they? lol) so who knows what will happen next. How do you think Chuck will react at Charlie's party? I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but I started a new story titled "Lily's Will". If you haven't checked it out please do so. If you love Chuck and Blair you will love that story too. It will have lots of C/B drama. It's very hard managing two stories at once, but I'm up to the challenge. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

It keeps me happy and a happy author types faster lol.

XoXo Chrys


	6. Mom To The Rescue

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 6

She had avoided the issue all week. She had acted like nothing was amiss, like her time with Gabe and his family had never happened.

Gabe. She didn't know what to think of him or more importantly what to feel for him. She didn't want to like him, but she did. She didn't want to be attracted to him, but she was.

"Ugh" she said to herself as she slammed a book into her bag.

"Problems, Miss Bass?"

She turned and came face to face with Headmistress Queller.

"No, Headmistress. I'm perfect", said Charlie sarcastically.

"Hmm, well, I just wanted to commend you on your grades. I've received reports from your professors and they are pleased with your efforts. They all say you've been doing extremely well this week."

"Well, I tried", said Charlie mockingly.

Headmistress Queller's eyes narrowed towards her and she said, "I hope you keep it up. I wouldn't want to have an excuse to expel you from Constance."

"Oh, don't worry. You've got two more years of me to look forward to. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

"Only time will tell", said the headmistress as she walked away.

"Why do you always want to get on crazy Queller's nerves? She could make the next two years impossible for you", said Eve walking up to Charlie.

"Not as impossible as I can make them for her", said Charlie smiling but then it faded when she spotted Gabe rounding the corner.

Charlie hastily pulled Eve down the hall and towards the exit.

After they were safely outside Eve said, "You know you are going to have to face him eventually. You've avoided him all week. Your time is up C, it's Thursday. Tomorrow night is your sweet-sixteen party. You're going to have to deal with the mess you've created."

"I know I do" said Charlie dejectedly. "I've avoided the problem all week but I can't anymore. I'm going to have to talk with my Mom tonight."

"Miss Charlotte!", came a shout.

Charlie turned around to see her driver waiting with the limo door open.

"I've got to go. Wish me luck, I'm going to need it", said Charlie walking away.

"Good luck!", shouted Eve. "Call me, I want to know how it went!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blair was in the study immersed in paper work. They had approved a plan for a new building that would eventually be made up of condos but the people in charge had done it all wrong. Now, it was up to her to fix things. She only had until tomorrow and her time was running out, she thought as she looked at the time that blinked nearly eleven p.m.

She was shuffling papers around when she heard a knock on the door.

She sighed and said, "Come in."

Blair dropped some papers on the floor and cursed as she bent to pick them up. When she rose she saw her daughter looking warily at her.

"What is it Charlie?" asked Blair expectantly. She knew something was wrong. Her daughter never came willingly to talk with her.

"No, nothing. I can see you're busy. We'll talk tomorrow."

Blair put the papers down and rose from the desk, walking towards her daughter.

"I have plenty of time now. We made an agreement. Anytime you need me, I'm here. So spill."

She watched her daughter pause then look anywhere but at her. Finally she spoke, "I uh, got myself into sort of a mess", said Charlie.

"What kind of a mess?" asked Blair, already fearing the answer.

"It's about Gabriel Knight", said Charlie tentatively.

Blair's heart stopped, "Please don't tell me you think you're pregnant."

"What!? No, of course not. Mom, I told you before, I've never had sex with Gabe and if you want more peace of mind, I'll also tell you I've never had sex with any guy."

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry. I know you told me that before but telling me you're in a mess and it involves a boy, you being pregnant was the first thing that came to mind. Now that I'm not as nervous as before, tell me, what's the problem?"

After she had explained everything to her mother, all her mother did was smile back at her.

"Why are you smiling? There's nothing to be smiling about", said Charlie annoyed.

"Yes, there is. Gabriel sounds like a nice guy and I can tell you like him."

"I don't like him. I just didn't want to hurt Gra-"

"Charlie", said Blair knowingly. "You can't lie to me. I'm your mother, I know you better than anyone."

Charlie looked at her mother crossly then said, "Fine. I like him but that doesn't mean anything. Gabriel would be the worst boyfriend. He is arrogant, stubborn, and is incapable of maintaining a relationship with a girl. Fidelity is not in his nature."

"God, those words sound so familiar", said Blair smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing", said Blair hastily. "So, I take it you're worried about tomorrow night."

"Yes", said Charlie in an exasperated tone. "What am I going to do?"

"Are you sure you don't want to give him a real chance?"

"No, I don't. This is just a game that I'm playing for a little while. In a week I'll tell Grace that her son and I had a falling out and that will be the end of it."

"The problem with a game is, someone always ends up breaking the rules."

"What does that mean?" asked Charlie, getting fed up with her mother speaking cryptically.

"It means, things might not turn out how you want it to. Gabe could end up changing things will one roll of the dice."

"Mom, stop being overly dramatic. Gabe will not change anything. I won't let him. What I want to know is, what are we going to do about Dad? He is going to be piss-angry", said Charlie correcting herself before her mother could.

"I agree he is going to be really pissed", said Blair smiling at her.

Charlie laughed and said, "So what are we going to tell him?"

"We? Nothing. You are going to go get your beauty sleep. I want you looking beautiful tomorrow. I don't want you to worry over this anymore. I'll deal with your father."

Charlie smiled at her then said, "What are you going to say to him?"

"I'm simply going to tell him you have a boyfriend and he's just going to have to deal with it."

"Oh boy. There goes my birthday party. How will you get him to forget the deal he made me agree to?"

"Don't worry. Leave it up to me. Your father will understand. I'll even threaten him with a divorce if he tries to be difficult."

Charlie laughed and said, "Thanks Mom."

"No, thank you", said Blair wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Thank you for coming to ask for my help."

Blair took a breath, holding in her tears as she held her daughter. "I can't believe you're turning sixteen tomorrow. I feel like it was just yesterday when you were asking me to tuck you in and begging me for one more story."

"_Mom_" said Charlie pulling away. "Please don't get sappy on me now."

Blair laughed and said, "Go to bed, now. It's late and I need to talk with your father."

"Good luck", said Charlie closing the door behind her.

Luck, she thought. She was going to need plenty of it to get through to Chuck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fixing the disastrous mistake of her now fired co-workers, Blair went into her bedroom to face her unsuspecting husband.

As she entered Chuck smiled at her from the bed, "I was just about to go looking for you, long day?"

"The longest", she said as she started discarding her clothes. "I had to fire three people. They were incompetent. They almost screwed up a multi-million dollar deal."

"Well, they're as lucky as I am to have you" he said walking up to her. "I think you need help in de-stressing yourself from today's events" he said against her ear as he let his hand roam up her back, "and lucky for you", he continued as he placed a kiss on her shoulder, "I'm very good at it."

"Chuck", she said in a laugh. "You can de-stress me later", said Blair grabbing her robe. "We need to talk."

She turned around and stopped abruptly taking in his dark stare. "What's with that look? I haven't even told you what it's about yet."

"Yes, but 'we need to talk', in my experience, never ends well."

"It's about Charlie."

"See, I was right."

"Chuck", said Blair in a warning tone.

"Fine, is it about her party?"

"Uh, yes and no."

He looked at her skeptically and said, "Just tell me, did she want to add something else? Is it going to cost me?"

"It's not going to cost you anything, well maybe a few more grey hairs", said Blair teasingly.

"I do not have any grey hairs", Chuck retorted. "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what it is."

"It's about Gabriel Knight."

Chuck gave her a hard look, the said, "Gabriel Knight is a non-issue, we made a deal and she is going to stick to it. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Chuck you're being unreas-"

"I don't care. I'm not changing my mind about this. If she continues to test me, I'm going to have to take action. He'll be kicked out of St. Jude's so fast it'll make his hea-"

"Chuck", said Blair in a dark tone. "You seem to have forgotten what it's like to be sixteen."

"No, I remember it perfectly, which is why I'm not wavering on this. She is not allowed to date Gabriel. End of discussion."

"No, it isn't the end of this discussion because Charlie and Gabriel are already dating."

Chuck looked at her menacingly then went to reach for his phone.

"Charles Bass, I swear if you do anything to harm that boy, you will live to regret it."

"What are you going to do Blair?", asked Chuck unfazed as he put the phone to his ear.

Her eyes narrowed and said, "For starters your new permanent residence will be the guest room and if you continue to be unreasonable, it will make me doubt why I have stayed married to you all these years."

Hearing this he snapped his phone shut, "What do you mean, why you've stayed married to me."

Blair took a breath then said, "I love you Chuck, you know that but you're being irrational."

Blair went and picked up a picture from her vanity. It was of Charlie when she was seven.

"This, this is what you see when you look at our daughter but Chuck, she's grown up. She's not this little girl anymore", she said handing him the frame.

"Before you know it, she'll graduating, off to college, and if you continue to push, she'll never want to come back. I can't let that happen. I won't let it happen."

Chuck stood silent as he gazed at the photo.

"Tomorrow night, Gabriel and his parents are coming. They want to meet us. Tell me you're going to act like the Chuck Bass who swore he would do anything to see his daughter smile. Sixteen is one of the most important birthdays to a girl. Please promise me you won't ruin it for her."

She watched Chuck put the frame down then look at her. "When did she grow up?"

Blair smiled as tears welled up in her eyes and said, "When we blinked."

Chuck came and wrapped his arms around her, "I won't ruin her birthday, but if he hurts her there won't be anywhere he can hide. I'll find him and I'll make him pay dearly."

"Chuck he's only seventeen."

"That is exactly why I'm telling you this. I remember seventeen, and I think you do as well. I did a lot of damage and he is just as capable but you better pray to whatever higher power you believe in that he doesn't, because if he does, no one" he said looking into her eyes intently, "And I mean no one is going to stop me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie awoke to singing. She groggily opened her eyes to see her grandmother, her mother, her godmother, and Dorota all singing happy birthday to her with a small cake lit up with sixteen candles.

_Happy Birthday Dear Charlie, Happy Birthday to you!!!!_

Charlie smiled and blew out the candles. It felt sort of surreal, she let it sink in, she was actually sixteen.

Her mother put down the cake and enveloped her in a hug. "Happy birthday baby. I love you so much."

Charlie smiled and said in a small voice, "I love you too Mom."

Her mother pulled back, smiled, and said, "I needed the reassurance."

Charlie smiled and felt guilty for not having said it in so long.

"My turn", said Serena cutting in.

Charlie was given a dramatic loud kiss on the cheek and she laughed. "Happy Birthday Charlie."

"Thanks Aunt Serena."

"Do you suppose I can get my turn now?"

"Yes, Grams. Come on", said Charlie opening her arms.

Eleanor put a scowl on her face, "I do so hate it when you call me that."

"No, you love it", said Charlie teasing.

Eleanor smiled and hugged her saying, "You're right I do. Happy Birthday sweetheart."

Charlie smiled at all of them and saw Dorota in the background.

"Come on Dorota. I can be bothered for one more hug."

Dorota lit up like a kid on Christmas. She walked quickly and gave her a tight hug, "Happy Birthday Miss Charlie. I go make you favorite breakfast", she said as retreated and exited the room.

"Presents!" exclaimed Serena.

Charlie smiled and said, "I thought I wouldn't get them until tonight."

"Where's the fun in that?" asked Serena handing her an envelope.

"What is it?", asked Charlie.

"Open it up and see."

She opened it and laughed, "Really?"

"Yes, really", answered Serena.

"Mom?"

"I've talked it over with your father and he's reluctantly given his permission."

"Thanks so much", she said giving Serena hug.

This gift was perfect. She needed the time away from the family and Serena had given it to her.

"It's a three night cruise. I've included air-fare. It leaves from Florida tomorrow morning. Before you know it, you'll be sailing the seas and I bought extra tickets for Eve. I couldn't let you go all alone."

"This is great. Eve is going to be so excited when I tell her."

Her grandmother came towards her with a big box and handed it to her. "I hope you like it."

Charlie took the box and lifted the lid and gasped, "It's so beautiful and it's my favorite color."

"I couldn't let you wear something off the rack for your party. That is unheard of", said Eleanor in mock horror.

Charlie smiled and lifted the purple dress out of the box and held it against her. It had spaghetti straps and a sweetheart bodice that was tight then flowed freely at the skirt to just above the knees.

"I love it, thank you grandma."

"Can you both give us a minute? I need a couple of minutes to talk with Charlie alone", said Blair.

Serena and Eleanor nodded and exited.

Blair brought a velvet box and sat down on the bed with Charlie.

"I kept thinking of what to get you for your birthday but nothing seemed right, until I thought of this", said Blair lifting the lid.

"Is that your-?"

"It is. It's my Erickson Beamon necklace. I wanted you to have it. Your father gave this to me for my seventeenth birthday. I think it was in that moment that I knew I loved him. I just hope you'll treasure it as much as I have all these years."

"I will" she said as she blinked back tears. It was so stupid to get sentimental about jewelry but it was special and she loved it.

"Thanks Mom", said Charlie as Blair clasped it on her.

"You're very welcome."

"What did Dad say about Gabe?", asked Charlie anxious to know how he reacted.

"Everything is fine. I told you it would be. He understands and he is looking forward to meeting Gabriel and his parents."

"Mom, he's looking forward to it, really?", asked Charlie not convinced.

"Okay, so looking forward to it is a bit much, but he promised to be civil."

Charlie laughed, "Thanks", she said relieved.

"You can thank me by getting up and getting dressed. You're lucky we're letting you miss two school days."

"How did you talk it over with Headmistress Queller?"

"Oh your father must have told her something. I think she was more than happy you'll be out of her hair until Tuesday. Now, get a move on. We have to go get your hair and nails done."

She laughed. Maybe sixteen would be sweet after all.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know, I'm a terrible author. I haven't updated this in a week. I've been busy with my other story and I apologize. I know you must be thinking, aww man none of the really good stuff happened lol. Don't worry, I already started working on the next chapter and I promise you won't be disappointed. I think you will hate where I plan to end it lol. Since, I've been immersed in my other story so much, I will do one more chapter on this one before updating the other as a peace offering lol. For a sneak-peak go to my photobucket account, under Charlie in real life there's a pic of Charlie and Gabe in his house. Charlie has on her birthday outfit. Why is she there you ask? Well, stay tuned until the next installment this story lol. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I hope you liked nice Charlie in this chapter. I just want to let you know all of the drama between Charlie and Blair is not suddenly over. Also Chuck had an eye opener but do you really think he will behave himself?? Lol, we'll see. Remember to REVIEW!! It will let me know you're still reading!!

XoXo Chrys


	7. Cheer Up Charlie

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 7

This birthday was turning out to be the best one she'd ever had. She had gone to the spa, had a facial, then a massage followed by a manicure and a pedicure. She had also gotten her hair done and the best part was, her Mom had been with her the whole time. It was just like it had been when she was younger.

After finishing up at the spa, they went in search of a handbag and shoes that would compliment the dress that her grandmother had made for her.

"Charlie, you have to make up your mind. We've been searching for one pair of shoes for over two hours. Finding your handbag didn't take us that long."

Charlie sighed, "I know Mom, but I'll decide in a minute. I've narrowed it down to these three but I don't know which one to choose. They all have me aflutter."

Blair laughed, Charlie was indeed her daughter. She was happy Charlie was opening up towards her but it was getting late and they had to get back home soon.

Blair walked up to her daughter and said, "Show me which ones."

"I'm in love with these three men, I just can't choose between them" said Charlie jokingly. "Should I go with Manolo, Jimmy, or Christian?"

Blair scrutinized all of three and couldn't choose either, she was just as bad as her daughter.

Blair put on grin and said, "Why don't we get all three? But you have to remember to give your Dad the puppy dog look when he gets the bill."

Charlie laughed and said, "Deal."

Charlie looked at her watch and gasped, "Mom, why did you let me shop this long? It's almost six, my party starts in two hours and I still have a lot of things to do."

"I let you shop? I told you three boutiques ago. You just wouldn't listen", said Blair smiling at Charlie and handing the sales lady her credit-card.

After she received the receipt, Blair entwined her arm around Charlie's and said, "Come on, let's go make you look stunning for Gabriel."

"_Mom_", said Charlie annoyed and Blair laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was finishing up her make-up after getting dressed, when her mother walked in.

"You know when I was pregnant with you, I knew you would be beautiful but this beautiful," said Blair wrapping her arms around her daughter and gazing at her through the mirror, "This beautiful was beyond my imagination."

Charlie smiled and said, "Mom, it's just my birthday, I would love it if people would stop getting all emotional. It's just a day like any other."

Blair laughed and said, "I will try to keep the tears at a minimum but I give you no guarantees."

Charlie rolled her eyes and said, "Fine."

"I came in here to tell you, your father's home from work. He wants to see you. He's waiting for you in the study."

"Do I have to go?" asked Charlie with a grimace.

"Charlie, he just wants to wish you a happy birthday. He is not going to bother you about Gabriel."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, now go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie walked to the study and hesitantly knocked on the door. She heard her father say, "Come in", and her stomach tied up in knots.

She opened the door and walked in. She looked at her father but he didn't say anything. He only stared.

"Dad?", said Charlie.

"You're a vision."

Charlie smiled, strode the rest of the way in, and leaned against the desk. "Thank you."

Her father stood up and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back as he said, "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

She pulled back and her father touched one of the charms on the chain.

Charlie looked up at him and said, "Mom gave it to me, she said you bought it for her seventeenth birthday."

Her father smiled, stepping back. "Yes, I did. Although, I wouldn't admit it to myself then, I was already in love with her when I bought it. When you walked in here, I thought I was seeing your mother at seventeen all over again. I still remember what I told her when I gave it to her. I said, something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty and I was right but beautiful pales in comparison when describing you."

Charlie smiled and watched her father sit back down at his desk.

"I know I've been hard on you lately but it's just because I want what's best for you", he said gruffly.

"_Dad_", said Charlie.

"No, let me finish. Your mother has, much to my consternation, made me realize that you're not a little girl anymore. You've grown up and we have to let you make your own decisions and"- he paused, "if Gabriel is one of them, then I will tolerate it."

Charlie laughed in relief and said, "Thanks Dad."

"But Charlie, if he so much as takes a step the wrong way, I will-"

"He won't", said Charlie hastily. "I won't let him. I am a Bass after all", said Charlie grinning.

Her father smiled and said, "I thank your mother everyday for that fact. Now, I didn't bring you in here to lecture you about Gabriel. Though I hope you know if he tries to get you to have se-"

"Dad! Please, I'm begging you. I really don't want to have this conversation. I promise, it won't happen."

She watched her father grit his teeth and say, "If it does, he won't make it to his next birthday."

Charlie sighed and said, "Are we done? It's seven. You have to start getting ready for my party."

"Yes, we're done, except one last thing."

"If it's about Gabe-"

"It's not", said her father, taking something out of his desk drawer.

"Catch", he said as he tossed her something.

She caught it in her hands and her heart started pounding.

"Is this for real?", asked Charlie excitedly.

"Yes it is. It's parked outside. You are the new proud owner of a Mercedes Benz, next year's model. No one has it yet."

Charlie squealed "Thank you, Thank you!" then launched herself into her father's arms, hugging him tightly.

He hugged her back and said, "You can thank me by becoming a nun."

Charlie pulled back laughing and said, "I'll definitely put that on my list of things to do before I die."

Charlie started walking to the door and said, "I'm going to go check out my new car, you need to go get dressed, we'll be leaving soon."

As she reached the door she looked back at her father who was staring at the first picture they ever took together. He looked so sad. Tears welled up in her eyes for no reason and she knew had to say something.

"Dad."

He looked up at her.

She took a steadying breath and said, "I love you, Daddy."

She heard her father clear his throat and say, "I love you more."

Charlie smiled and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stop fidgeting", her mother told her. The party was in full swing and she was dreading the moment when Gabe and his parents would arrive.

"I can't help it", she said warily.

"Everything is going to turn out fine."

"I hope s-"

"Charlie!"

Charlie turned around and smiled, "Hi Uncle Nate."

"Happy Birthday", he said as he gave her a tight hug. "I can't believe you're sixteen."

Charlie smiled and saw Jenny. "Happy Birthday", she said giving her a hug as well.

"Thank you."

"Now, I was going to get you something from Tiffany's but Jenny wouldn't hear of it. She designed something especially for you."

"I hope you will like it" said Jenny tentatively. "It's with the rest of the gifts."

"I'm sure I will, thank you", said Charlie smiling.

She barely heard them start talking with her mother, when she saw Gabe walk in with his parents. Her heart started pounding rapidly. Why did she agree to this? By going through with the charade, he would get exactly what he wanted, to show everyone at Constance and St. Jude's that he'd managed to catch her.

And it was already happening she thought and groaned to herself. Everyone from the two schools in attendance started snapping pictures with their cells the minute he walked in. _Great_, she thought. She would be on Gossip Girl in the next few minutes.

Her mother put her arm around her as Gabe and his parents walked towards her.

As if on cue her father came to stand beside her mother and she was suddenly plagued with a painful headache.

Gabe came to stand in front of her and gave her a small grin. "You look beautiful."

Charlie flushed and looked at her father who had a scowl of annoyance on his face.

"Uh, thank you."

She looked at Gabe who seemed unfazed as he continued on.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bass, I would like to formally introduce myself, I'm Gabriel Knight and these are my parents, Adam and Grace."

"Yes" said Charlie finding her voice again. "These are my parents, Charles and Blair Bass", said Charlie to Gabe's parents.

"It's such a pleasure to meet both of you", said Grace shaking their hands.

"It really is a pleasure", said Adam shaking their hands as well.

"No, we're the ones who are pleased to meet you, right Chuck?" said Blair glaring at him.

"Yes, we are very pleased", he said without enthusiasm.

"So, tell me Mrs. Bass, how does it feel to be vice-president of one of the top architectural firms in all of New York? Charlie spoke very little of you at our lake house last weekend."

Charlie's eyes widened and she looked at her mother and mouthed, "Sorry."

Blair looked at Chuck and rushed on saying. "Why don't we let the children have a few moments alone while we get acquainted?"

Charlie watched as her mother almost pushed her father away.

After they were left alone Gabe smiled at her and said, "Happy birthday" leaning in to kiss her. Her heart stopped and she turned her head so that he kissed the side of her mouth instead.

She gave him a small push on the chest, "Are you insane? You can't kiss me here."

"Then let's go somewhere I can kiss you."

"Gabriel, this is a charade. It's not real. I don't want you to kiss me at all."

"Are you sure?" he asked grinning at her.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Because, that is not the impression I got last weekend. The way you had your arms wrapped around me gave me a different message entirely."

"I told you before you caught me off guard and I did not have my arms wrapped around you. I was trying to push you off."

"Sure you were."

"Is that why you came to my party, to get on my nerves?"

"No, I came to introduce myself to the parents of my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend", said Charlie in a low tone.

"Not according to everyone else. My parents, your parents, our schools, everyone thinks we're together. Why mess with a good thing?"

"Because there is nothing good about me being associated with you in any way."

"I think there's many good things about us being together but let's not argue about that now. Why don't I give my reluctant girlfriend her birthday present?"

Charlie looked at him half shocked, she hadn't expected him to get her anything.

"What did you get me?"

He walked to the gift table and came back with a box wrapped with a bow. "Happy birthday, Bass."

She took it and looked at him skeptically as she put the box on a table and slowly untied the bow. "Is something going to jump out at me?" she asked only half joking.

"No, I swear. Scout's honor" he said.

"The last time you said that, you lied."

He grinned and said, "Fine, I was never a boy scout but I am telling the truth. Just open it."

She lifted the lid and gasped pulling out the gift.

"I know you love to dance and I saw your collection of snow globes inside your room that day so, I thought of this. You have to promise to be very careful with it. It's an antique. I had to ask my grandmother for it. When she heard it was for my girlfriend she readily gave it up."

The snow globe was so beautiful. It had a ballerina inside it and on the outside was pink and gold with flowers around it.

"I love it. Thank you."

He smiled and said, "You can thank me by-" but didn't finish as he closed in and kiss her before she could stop him.

His lips brushed over hers once, twice, her hands started shaking as she held the snow globe tightly then pulled back when reality hit her.

"I told you not to do that" she said then looked around and stopped when she saw her father's dark gaze on them. She gave a silent prayer of thanks that her Mother had her hand firmly clasped in his. She knew that was the only reason he hadn't came and done something that would have thoroughly embarrassed her.

"Relax, I can handle your father."

"You're really naïve if you think that", she said as she put the snow globe back inside the box.

"Charlie over here", she turned and saw Serena with a camera smiling at her.

"Tell your boyfriend to get closer."

"Aunt Serena", said Charlie in a warning.

Gabe ignored her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Smile, come on, just one for me."

Charlie laughed in spite of her annoyance and the camera flashed.

She looked at Gabe who was not even facing the right way.

"Well, that picture was a waste" but she stopped talking when she saw his brooding look. She followed his gaze and her anger built as she saw Allison Sparks walking into her party.

"What is she doing here? Did you tell her to come? Is that why you came, to humiliate me at my own party?"

"Of course not, I don't know what she's doing here either", he said tersely.

"Well, you staying over her house last week may have something to do with it" said Charlie in a clipped tone as she walked towards her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Sparks? You weren't invited."

"That's never stopped me before. I only came to tell Gabe to stop playing games and come home with me. He knows that's where he belongs, with me and never with you."

"You know what Allie. I'm not holding him here. He's here because he wants to be. His parents are here because they wanted to meet my parents. They wanted to meet the parents of Gabriel's girlfriend. Now if you're done being pathetic and delusional, you can get off the premises before I have you forcibly removed", said Charlie angrily.

"_Gabe_" said Allison. "Why don't you tell her that we're together and end all of this? Why don't you tell her what we were doing last week while you were in my house? Or should I tell her?"

"Allison, I've told you before that I don't want anything with you and you better not breathe a word of what happened last we-"

"Why? We were so close. Do you know Charlie that he has a mole on his-"

But before she could finish the sentence, Charlie had already snapped her fingers and a couple of bouncers had come to take a hold of her.

"Gabe, tell her to stop. You really don't her to do this. I'll tell her everything."

"Take her away and make sure she doesn't get back in."

After she was removed her parents came up to her. "Is everything alright?" asked her mother.

"Did it have something to do with him?" asked her father in a hard tone.

"No, she just came to ruin my party but I took care of it. I'm going to greet my other guests", she said as she walked away and Gabe followed.

"I'm glad you didn't believe her."

"What makes you think I didn't believe her?"

"Charlie-"

"No, I knew this, this, was a mistake", she said getting worked up. She was furious that Allie had managed to get her in a foul mood on her birthday. Her anger was simmering remembering what Allie had almost finished saying.

"It's not a mistake. I don't want this to be just a game. I-"

"Tell me Gabe, where do you have that mole?" asked Charlie angrily. She was so upset tears sprung to her eyes. She tried to blink them back. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had hurt her.

"Charlie, please listen-"

"I don't want to listen. I want you far away from me" she said trying to walk away.

"Char-"

"No!", she said pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"_Cheer up Charlie."_

Her breath caught. That song, that voice. She looked at Gabe who was looking behind her menacingly. She turned around.

"_Cheer up, Charlie. Give me a smile. What happened to the smile I used to know?"_

She smiled brightly and said, "Zac?"

***************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Don't hate me for where I left it lol. For anyone who doesn't know who Zac is, I recommend reading my last chapter in "For Charlie's Sake", there is also a picture of them when they were kids in my photobucket account. Soooo, now that Zac's here what's going to happen with C&G? The song Zac was singing is from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (I love that movie lol). Did you like the Daddy and daughter moment? Now, I know there wasn't much of a good Chuck and Gabe confrontation but it will happen probably in the next chapter. Now that this chapter is out you have to let me update my other story lol, before I continue with this one again. As a treat there are three pics of Charlie in my photobucket account so go check them out. One of them is with Gabe (it's the one that Serena took the moment he turned and saw Allie). There is also a pic of the gift Gabe gave Charlie. Now, I know I said Charlie was going to his house, but I changed my mind in the last minute so just enjoy the pic that I did before for what it is lol. If you want me to update soon, keep those REVIEWS rolling in :o)

XoXo Chrys


	8. Lottie, Charlie, Semantics

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 8

"_Cheer up, Charlie. Give me a smile. What happened to the smile I used to know?"_

Charlie smiled brightly and said, "Zac?"

"_Don't you know your grin has always been my sunshine, let that sunshine show."_

"Zac!", exclaimed Charlie as she launched herself into his arms in a tight hug.

He picked her up and spun her around and she laughed, tightening her hold.

After he put her down, she looked up at him smiling. "How?-Why?- What are you doing here?" she finally managed to say.

"I couldn't miss my favorite girl's birthday, now could I?"

Charlie smiled and hugged him again then pulled back, hitting him against the chest.

"You've already missed two of them. Two years. It's been almost two years since I've seen you last. I should kick you out."

"Come on Lottie, I'm sorry, but my Dad got that job in California and we had to move. You know that. Then I started college, this is the first time I've had time off. You can't stay mad at me", he said giving her a sly grin. "And technically, I've only missed one birthday. I made it for this one _and_" he said giving her a secretive smile, "I've brought you a present."

"Did you now? Well, I expect something after two years", she mused.

"I've brought along someone who's missed you."

"What are you talking abo-"

Zac turned around and went into a bag.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Oh my god! It's Baby Bear", she laughed. "I can't believe you kept him", she said as he handed it to her and she cuddled the very worn out teddy bear.

"Well, he is our son and I promised him we would see Mommy again. I always keep my promises, just like I promised I would come back to you."

She smiled, she had missed him so much and-

"Charlie", came Gabe's dark voice to interrupt her thoughts.

She stiffened. She had momentarily forgotten about him in her excitement.

Gabe came to stand next to her and put a possessive arm around her waist.

She looked up at him and gave him an annoyed look.

"Gabriel, I told you I want you far-"

"Who's this?", asked Zac glaring at Gabe.

Charlie tried to get Gabe to release her to no avail. "He's nobo-"

"I'm Gabriel Knight. I'm Charlie's boyfriend", he said in a hard tone.

"So, my Lottie has a boyfriend", said Zac with derision. "I can't say I'm surprised", he said, then looked at Charlie. "Two years is a long time. You've changed. You're even more gorgeous than I remember."

Charlie grinned, that was her Zac, the eternal flirt.

"And you're even more handsome and taller", she replied but stopped short when she saw Gabriel's brooding look. Her breath caught. He looked so angry. Then she brushed it off. He had no right to be jealous. She wasn't anything of his. Let him go back to Allie she thought snidely as she tried again to loosen his hold but that just made him grip her tighter.

"If you would excuse us _Zac_, my girlfriend and I were in the middle of a conversation when you interrupted."

"It looked more like an argument to me."

Gabriel gritted his teeth and said, "That is none of your concern."

"Lottie is my concern."

"_Charlie_ isn't anything of yours."

"I beg to differ."

Charlie looked from Gabe to Zac with mounting agitation. If she didn't stop this they would come to blows. She couldn't let that happen. She bent and put the bear down and Gabe instantly took hold of her again.

"Well, you can beg all you want. My relationship with Charlie is none of your business."

"Everything that has to do with _Lottie_ is my business."

"Since when? The way I heard it, you've been gone for two years. Platonic relationships wither and die."

"I never said my relationship with Lottie had been platonic. What we had was very real or has she not discussed it with you?"

"I don't need to know about her past. I only need to know her present and right now she's _mine_."

"So possessive, so arrogant", said Zac in a light tone. "Now that I'm back, I wouldn't be so confident if I were you", he said with vehemence.

Charlie was suddenly released and Gabe stepped in front of her.

"Do you want to come tell me that a little closer?", said Gabe threateningly.

Charlie had a look of horror on her face as she stepped between them and put a hand on each of their chests.

"Stop this! Both of you stop! It's my birthday party."

"Is there a problem here?", came the imposing voice of her father.

Charlie lowered her hands and looked warily around at all of them.

Zac was the first to break the silence.

"Mr. Bass, it's so good to see you again sir. It's been too long."

Her father looked at Zac, recognizing him for the first time.

"Zachary Logan?"

Zac grinned. "The one and only."

"I thought we were finally rid of you", said Chuck with disdain.

"Dad!", exclaimed Charlie.

"No, it's okay", said Zac unaffected. "You can't get rid of me that easily Mr. Bass."

She watched her father look darkly a Zac and say, "Oh I wasn't trying two years ago but now you've given me the incentive."

"Dad no-"

"What's all the commotion?" interrupted Blair.

"Mrs. Bass, you haven't changed a bit. You're still looking beautiful as ever."

"Zachary, what a surprise. It's been so long. How did you know about the party?"

"I didn't, I only found out earlier. I was coming for her birthday anyway and I stopped by your house but the maid told me you were here."

"Well good", said her mother, ignoring the tension brewing between Zac, Gabe, and her father. "Now that everyone is here, it's time to sing Charlie, happy birthday."

Charlie did not feel in a festive mood looking at the three men around her. Gabe and Zac looked like they wanted to kill each other and her father looked like he wanted to get rid of them both.

"Come", said her mother pulling her past them.

Suddenly she was surrounded by different cakes and laughed. This was all her mother.

She looked at her smiling and her mother smiled back. Each cake was shaped into designer shoes. She had one cake of each of the designers that her mother had bought for her earlier in the day.

She had a Jimmy Choo shoe box cake with a red stiletto shoe on the top. Another was a Christian Louboutin cake with a pink shoe on it and finally there was a Manolo Blahnik box shaped cake. It had a low heeled lilac colored shoe. All the cakes had candles burning on them and suddenly everyone started singing happy birthday.

"_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Charlotte. Happy Birthday to you!!!" _

She smiled and blew out the candles amidst loud applause. She was instantly enveloped in hugs. She was passed around as if she were a doll, from her parents to her grandparents, to her aunts and uncles. She was really dizzy by the time she ended up in Zac's arms.

"Happy Birthday", he said smiling at her. "I promise not to miss any more", he said as he leaned down.

"Zac", Charlie warned but Zac paid her no mind as he continued to lower his head. His lips were mere inches from hers when suddenly, she was pulled out of his grasp by Gabe.

She gasped as she was spun and tucked into Gabe's chest.

Her heart was pounding as she looked up at Gabe who was looking at Zac menacingly.

"Try that again and I'll make you wish you never returned."

"Listen _Gabe_, nothing is going to keep me away from her, especially not you."

Gabe made a move but Charlie was able to hold him back.

"Gabe, no. Zac, that's enough!", huffed Charlie. "If you both can't be civil around each other then I won't be around any of you", she said, then she walked past them and disappeared into the crowd of guests.

Let them kill each other she thought with satisfaction. Gabe deserved it for what he did with Allie and Zac could use a bruise or two for not visiting in two years she thought. She felt justified as she tried to ignore them both and continue with her party.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 2 a.m. and her party had been over an hour before. She was currently in her bed trying to get some sleep before she had to get up. She would only have a few hours before she had to board a plane but her mind wouldn't stop spinning.

She had avoided both Gabe and Zac throughout the rest of the night. A feat she hadn't thought she would be able to accomplish, but she had. However, Gabe had cornered her just before he left but she had let him know that this little game they were playing, was over. She told him that once she got back from her cruise she would let his mother know it as well.

He had been furious. She trembled and cursed herself. He wasn't even around and he was affecting her. He started ranting on about Zac being the reason she wanted to end things and of course, with her temperament she had said, 'what if it is?'

The look in his eyes had been so severe, her breath hitched remembering. Then she had gone on to say that they really didn't have anything together so there was nothing to end. He had looked at her one last time, then left. She hadn't seen him again. His parents had come to say goodbye and ask if she had seen him. She had said, he wasn't feeling well and went home, not wanting to tell them just yet what their real relationship or lack there of really was. But why, if she had finally gotten rid of Gabe, wasn't she happy? All she could feel was pain, remembering the look in his eyes just before he left and bitterness, not knowing if he had gone to Allie's house when he had left her.

She took a breath then thought of Zac. She couldn't believe he had returned. Sure they had kept in touch through emails and phone calls but not one visit. She had had such a crush on him when she was just fourteen to his sixteen but he was the older guy. The one who always saw her like a little sister or a best friend. He had never shown any romantic interest in her except for that one time-

She heard a noise and her heart leapt into her throat. Her door swung open and someone walked in. She was about to scream when they put a hand to her mouth and said,

"Lottie, relax. It's just me."

His hand dropped from her mouth and she reached for her lamp and turned it on.

She looked at Zac in shock. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Dorota still goes on her night rendezvous with the door man at the same time. I slipped in when she wasn't looking."

Charlie sighed and said, "Why, what do you want?"

"I came to apologize. I didn't want you upset with me."

"Don't you think that could have waited until daylight?"

"No, by the time I would have made it over here, you would have been on your way to your cruise and I would have had to wait until Tuesday."

"Well, you should've waited. You had me waiting for two years for you to come back."

"I'm really sorry. I mean it. I always meant to come back but the timing was never right."

"And suddenly now it is?", asked Charlie sarcastically.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're old enough."

"Old enough for what?"

"For this", he said as he leaned in and captured her lips in an unexpected kiss.

She let Zac's lips brush over hers. She should be enjoying it but inside it felt all wrong. She felt like she was cheating on Gabe, which was ridiculous, but it didn't change how she felt. She put her hand on Zac's chest then broke the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you."

"Why? Why now after all this time?"

"Before, you were too young. I couldn't, wouldn't, let myself feel anything for you but now that you're older, there's nothing stopping us."

"Zac you're crazy. As much as I love you, you're delusional. How do you expect to be gone two years and come back and suddenly start a relationship?"

"I can't help what I feel. When I saw you again, I knew. I should have never left. Please say you'll give us a chance."

"Zac, Gabe-"

When she mentioned Gabe, Zac put an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you really feel something for that loser?"

"Gabe is not a loser", she found herself saying almost in reflex.

She didn't know why she was defending him but she just felt like she had to.

Zac rolled his eyes and looked past her. "I see you were sleeping with Baby Bear. Were you thinking about me?"

"Yes-no, not in the way you think", Charlie said getting frustrated.

She looked at the time and started to panic. If her father were to get up or Dorota was to come back, she didn't know what would happen to her.

"Zac, I'm with Gabriel. I'm going to stay with Gabriel until I feel like it. Please accept that", she said. She didn't know why she was pushing him away but at the moment, it didn't feel right. "This, between us" she said gesturing with her hands. "It would never work, you live in California, you go to USC."

"I'm transferring. That is the other reason I came back. I'm transferring to NYU."

Charlie took a calming breath. "It doesn't matter. I'm really happy you'll be around. I've missed you but right now, I just need you to be my Zaccy, one of my best friends."

"Fine", he said standing up from her bed. "But that is not going to stop me from trying. Gabriel better hold on to you tight, because I'm going to be trying my damndest to get you to let him go."

"_Zac_"

"I better go. I'll see you on Tuesday Lottie", he said as he silently made his way out of her room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As soon as you get there you make sure you call me", warned her mother.

"I will, I promise", said Charlie.

They had just called her flight and she was getting ready to part ways with her Mom. Her father had grumbled all throughout breakfast saying it was ludicrous for a sixteen year old to be going off by herself on a cruise. Her mother had defended her saying at least she wasn't going clear across the world, to which her father had no reply.

Her mother hugged her one last time then asked her where Eve was.

"I just texted her. She is running late. She told me she was at check-in right now."

"Alright, be safe, I love you, and don-"

"Don't forget to call you. I know. I love you too. Byeeee", she said emphasizing the phrase as she walked away and showed the man her ticket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was busy texting Eve from her first class seat wondering where she was. The doors were about to close soon.

Her phone vibrated and it said, "I'm right behind you."

Charlie laughed. "Eve, you could have just tol-"

But she stopped short. It was not Eve who was behind her, it was Gabe and by the grin on his face she knew, she would end up in deep trouble for this.

***************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Uh, oh. Me thinks Chuck is going to burst a vein when he finds out that Gabe is with Charlie lol. How did he manage that? It will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyway, I wasn't going to update this. I was going to update my other story but I had to go visit my grandmother and on the way there, I got inspiration for this chapter and wrote it out by hand. My grandmother doesn't have internet so I had to send this to my cousin via the library that is close to my grandmother's house. So if there is any errors blame it on my cousin who posted this for me (She must be laughing while reading this) but you all should thank her, for doing this. She is the reason you got an update. I'm going to be in my grandmother's house for a few days, maybe a week, so none of my two stories will have updates until I get back home, sorry, but life happens and writing fanfics (as much as I want it to be) cant be what I do all day every day lol. So for anyone that reads Lily's Will, I'm really sorrrrryyyy lol it will get updated as soon as I can. Now, I also gave my cousin my photobucket info so she is going to put up the pics that I had already set aside for this chapter before I had actually written it out. So if you go to my photobucket account you will see pics of Zac as well as the cakes (which is courtesy of my cousin who said she would find them). Also there is a pic of Baby Bear, just cuz I thought it would be cute and my lovely cousin who I owe big time is going to find a pic of the stuff animal and post it as well (I hope she picks a cute one lol). What did you think of the chapter? What did you think of Zac? (Zac is 18 to Charlie's 16 and Gabe is 17. BTW he calls her Lottie as a shorter version of Charlotte, one that only he uses and it's already driving Gabe crazy lol) What do you think is going to happen next? Poor Chuck is going to get grey hairs dealing with Gabe and Zac lol. Don't disappoint me or my cousin, please REVIEW, let my and her extra effort to post this not have been in vain, oh side note lol just wanted to ask if anyone noticed that Charlie had the Erickson Beamon necklace on in the pics from the last chapter. No one mentioned it so I thought I would ask (It was so hard to photoshop it off Blair lol)…. :o)

XoXo Chrys (SORRY FOR THE LONGEST A/N EVER LOL)


	9. It's A Deal

**Charlie In Real Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 9

Charlie took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was not happening to her, she told herself. She was just imagining things. She would open her eyes and Gabe would be gone.

"Charlie?, are you okay?"

No such luck. She opened her eyes and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing here?"

He ignored her and put a duffel bag in the overhead compartment then sat down next to her.

"Gabe, I swear, if you don't start giving me some answers right now, I'll-"

"You'll what?", asked Gabe.

"_Passengers, please fasten your seat-belts for takeoff."_

"You'll stop the plane?" he asked mockingly.

"Gabe", said Charlie losing her patience. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Such foul language Charlie, it's so unbecoming."

"Gabe", she said again forcefully.

"I thought we needed some time alone together to reassess our relationship."

"We don't have a relationship. Where's Eve and why do you have her cell?"

"Oh, I swiped it from her last night", he said nonchalantly. "I got one of my friends that works for this airline to give her a house call. Apparently, there was going to be a three hour delay in her flight."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Gabe, how could you do that?", she asked angrily. "There is something seriously wrong with you. My father is going to kill you when he finds out about this. I was looking forward to the trip and now, I'm not even going to be able to go on the cruise."

"What are you talking about?", he asked abruptly.

"I mean, that as soon as we land, I'm going to find a returning flight back home. I'm not going on that cruise with you."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not", Charlie retorted. My parents are finally giving me my space. My Dad is finally tolerating guys around me. You think I'm going to mess with that? Because if you do, you're delusional."

"That's the second time you've called me that."

"Because it's the best word to describe you. Oh wait, there's a few more choice words that also fit you perfectly like, ignorant, arrogant, stubborn, pig-headed", said Charlie getting worked up. She opened her mouth to continue but was stopped by Gabe's lips covering hers.

She put her hands against his chest to push him away but he grabbed her wrists tightly, immobilizing her.

The kiss started out demanding but slowly softened. Charlie's lips parted as she let out a sigh against his lips. He took his time exploring her mouth, teasing, nibbling, coaxing, her into a response.

Her heart pounded as she found herself gripping the material of his shirt beneath her fingers and pulling him closer.

They heard someone clear their throat and say, "Excuse me."

She pulled away, flushed, and met the amused gaze of the flight attendant. "I hate to interrupt", she said smiling, "But we are about to take off. You both should have your seat-belts fastened."

They both obeyed and watched the flight attendant take her own seat in preparation for the ascent.

"Why did you do that?" asked Charlie irritated.

"Because it was the only way to shut you up and if you didn't know, you look incredibly sexy when you're mad."

"_Gabe_", said Charlie, not up to hearing any of his flattery.

"I'm sorry, but it did seem like you were enjoying it. I mean, a little more and you could have done permanent damage to my shirt."

She felt her cheeks burn again as she looked away and out the window, bad idea, very bad idea.

She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the plane moving on the runway.

"Charlie, what's wrong?", came Gabe's concerned voice.

She shook her head as she started panicking. She hated flying, she always had. The height, the feeling of powerlessness, it all made her uneasy. Every time she flew, she felt like the plane was going to crash and there would be nothing she could do about it.

She started trembling as the plane accelerated into the air.

"Charlie, Charlie!"

She could barely hear Gabe over her racing heart. The fear was encompassing her.

She felt his arms come around her and he put his hand beneath her chin.

He turned her head towards him and said, "Look at me. Charlie, look at me now."

She shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Charlie, baby, open them up, you have to."

She opened her eyes and took in Gabe's determined expression.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"No it isn't", she managed to say.

"Yes it is", he reaffirmed.

She felt Gabe draw her against his chest and she closed her eyes again.

She felt his breath on her ear as he said, "Breathe, calm down."

She tried to and when she did all she took in was his scent. It was oddly comforting and something else she was not in the right state of mind to acknowledge.

"That's it, just breathe. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

After the plane stabilized he pulled her away and put a hand to her cheek, wiping the tear that had fallen.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded and he dropped his hand from her face, looking at her skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm-I'm okay now", she said half mortified. She hated being vulnerable in front of anyone, and because it was Gabe, she felt even worse.

"Why would you go on a plane if you're terrified of them?"

"I'm not terrified of them", she said defiantly. "I just don't like when it takes off. After I'm in the air, I'm fine."

"I don't know how you were going to manage it if I wasn't here."

"I would have been fine, no better if you weren't here."

"There's my Charlie", he said smiling. "Now I'm sure you're alright. You know you sound really ungrateful. I got you through take-off and all I get is your attitude. I think I deserve something more after helping you through that", he said grinning at her.

"I'm not going to kiss you", she said curtly.

"Could that be your own subconscious wanting it?" he teased. "I wasn't going to ask for a kiss, though if you offer it, I'll gladly accept."

"What do you want?", she said irritably. Only he could get her annoyed after being incredibly sweet. Wait, incredibly sweet? This high altitude was really getting to her, she thought.

"I would simply like a thank you. Your gratitude is all I'm after."

She looked at him suspiciously and grudgingly said, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, feel free to use my chest as a headrest anytime you want. It's an open invitation."

"One that I will not be taking advantage of and did you call me baby just now?"

He gave her a half grin and said, "So what if I did?, you are my girlfriend."

"No, I'm not. I thought we already went over this. I told you, this little game is over. As soon as I get back home, I'm letting your parents know the truth."

"Charlie, I know why you want to end this. It's because of Allison."

"No it isn't. I don't care what you did with Allison. I want to end this stupid charade because I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"That is not what you were thinking earlier. Tell me, how far would we gotten if the flight attendant wouldn't have interrupted us?"

"We wouldn't have gotten anywhere. I was about to push you away."

"Why are you trying to lie to yourself? You were pulling me closer. You know it and I know it. Why do you want to deny that you like me?"

"I don't like you."

"Look me in the eyes and say that."

She picked up her chin and looked him straight in the eyes, "I-don't-like-you. Satisfied?"

"You're lying", he said smiling.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your eyes are doing that squinting thing."

She looked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She heard him exhale deeply. "Charlie, just give us a chance. That's all I'm asking for. No games, no lies, just us."

She turned to him. He sounded so sincere. She wanted to believe him but-she took a breath, "Fine, I'll give you a chance. Tell me what you were doing at Allie's house last week."

She watched him put a dark look on his face, "I can't tell you that."

She looked at him and the pain she felt yesterday resurfaced as tears filled her eyes.

"Then you will never have me. I will never get with a guy who can't even tell me the truth, especially one that can't stay faithful."

"Charlie, nothing happened. I didn't sleep with her, I swear."

"Then what were you doing? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's personal."

"It's personal", she said sardonically. "This from the guy who says he doesn't have anything going with Allison."

"I don't. The reason I was there had nothing to do with Allison. I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I don't want nor do I have anything going with her, or any other girl for that matter", he added.

"Then how does she know about the mole?"

"How do you know she was telling the truth? You've never seen me naked."

Her eyes narrowed, "And she has. Thank you, you've just answered my question for me", she said turning away from him then she hastily covered the window. She could not risk another one of those episodes.

"Charlie. Charlie", he repeated but she ignored him then heard him sigh.

"Look, Charlie, look."

She rolled her eyes and faced him. She came face to face with his sculpted abs. She momentarily forgot what they were arguing about, then he pointed at the birthmark on his ribcage and she was brought back to reality.

"She has not seen me naked. I've never slept with her", he said pulling his shirt back down. "She walked into the room I was staying in and I had my shirt off. I told her to get out. She tried to get me to sleep with her but I sent her away. I told her I was involved with you. She knew I couldn't tell you why I was there, so she used it against me when she showed up at your party."

She shook her head. As much as that sounded like Allison, she didn't know what to believe.

"Why can't you tell me? What's the big deal? Why is it a big secret?"

"The only real reason I stood over was because I was half drunk. The reason I was originally there, is what I can't tell you."

"Why not?", she asked frustratingly. "There is not supposed to be secrets between people who are in a relationship."

"Fine", he said grudgingly. "I'll tell you but only after we've been dating for a while."

"No, if you can't tell me now, then forget it."

He groaned in frustration then said, "Fine, I'll tell you a little now, then the rest will wait."

"Okay", she said smirking.

"But you have to promise. Once I tell you, we'll go on the cruise and we'll see if this relationship thing works between us."

"Yes, fine", she said quickly, wanting to know what the big mystery was.

"It's about my family."

"Your family?"

"Yes, my family."

"That's it?"

"That's all you're going to get until we've dated for a while."

"We are not going to date at all."

"Yes, we are, you just promised."

"I don't care."

"Are you scared?"

"Scared of what?"

"To let me in. Something has made you so afraid of relationships and I want to know what it is. Was it some guy?"

"No, it wasn't", she denied. "I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are. Are you scared I'll cheat on you, leave you?"

Her breath caught at his words. This was too much. She unbuckled her seat-belt and tried to get up.

"No, you're not going anywhere", he said holding her in her seat. "That's what it is, isn't it? Someone left you. Who was it Charlie? And don't tell me it was Zac, because I don't need another reason to want to punch that smirk off his face."

"No, it wasn't him. I'm not telling you. Now can you let me go?"

"No, not until you listen. Let's make a deal. We go on that cruise, give us a chance. If it works, when we trust each other enough, we'll both reveal our secrets."

She looked at him and didn't know what to say. He was the first guy, besides Zac, who had ever tried to get her to open up.

"I'm done playing games Charlie. If you agree, there won't be anyone else but you and for the record, it's safe to say I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He smiled and said, "My Dad's Almamater is Columbia University, so I'll be around for the next five years."

She laughed. He was really trying. Maybe she did matter more to him than he let on, like his mother said. But how would they make a relationship work? They were both equally stubborn, he was arrogant, she could be bitchy at times, okay most of the time she acceded, but that suddenly didn't matter as much to her anymore. She didn't know if she could ever fully let him in but for the first time she let herself admit, 'I like Gabriel Knight'.

She looked at him, smiled, and said, "Fine, it's a deal."

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hey!! Surprised? No, I'm not home yet, my cousin from my Dad's side came to visit my grams and had his laptop. I love him so much more now lol. I was able to type this up and post it. I think he came just in time. I was going crazy lol. I seriously had withdrawals. My name is Crystal, and I'm addicted to the computer (That felt so weird using my given name lol). They say the first part of recovery is admitting you have a problem but you are all enablers lol. You give me so much positive feedback it makes me want to be typing away at the computer every day. But enough about me lol, on to the chapter, what did you think of it? I hope you liked it. This, I've got to say, has been my favorite chapter of the story so far. Poor Charlie, Chuck leaving still affects her today. You wouldn't think so after all, she was only four when he returned but kids retain things, trust me, I know. (For those of you that have not read "For Charlie's Sake", Chuck left Blair after the infamous note and later, she found out she was pregnant. He returns five years later and that was what the other story was about). Anyway, how do you think their relationship will go? Think it will last? Happy that she finally admitted she liked him? What do you think is Gabe's big secret? How do you think Chuck will find out about them on the cruise together? How will he react? What will happen with Eve, left behind? (I already know the answer to this. It will be in the next chapter, but I would still like to know what you think). I just wanted to say, just because she accepted to try a relationship doesn't mean it's going to be all roses all of a sudden. There is still Zac and both their stubborn natures, although Gabe has been showing his soft side trying to get Charlie to agree. How long you think that will last if she keeps testing him lol? Dont worry, all you "Lily's Will" fans, I'm currently in the middle of writing out the next chapter so, when I get home it will be posted. The only reason this one was done was because I wrote it right after the last one without stopping because I had to keep writing before inspiration left me lol. If you liked it, loved it, hated it, whatever lol, just tell me in a REVIEW :o)

XoXo Chrys


	10. It's A Date

**Charlie In Real Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 10

"Gabe, let go."

"No, why are you being so stubborn? You already agreed to go on the cruise."

"Yes, but once we landed, reality hit me. My Dad will kill you. What part of that don't you understand?

"He is not going to do anything to me."

"You really don't know who my father is yet and I think he will take great pleasure in informing you."

"Charlie."

"Gabe, be realistic. Eve probably already called my house asking for me. Right now my father must be either on his way here, or getting someone to bring me home."

"Eve has not called your house."

"How do you know?"

Gabe let go of her arm and said, "Turn on your cell."

She let out a sigh and pushed a button on her cell phone. She had avoided turning it on. She kept putting off the seething voicemails her father most likely already had left her.

When the screen lightened she noticed, just as she thought, she had a voicemail.

She dialed the number and listened but was surprised to know it was not from her father, it was from Eve.

"_Charlie, if you wanted time alone with Gabe you should have just told me, then I wouldn't have gotten up so early. Thanks to your generous boyfriend, I won't be back until Tuesday either. I got a free trip to California. I'm going to go visit my sister. Your parents won't find out from me, but C, be careful. Don't do anything you'll regret. Talk to you soon."_

She ended the call and her eyes narrowed towards Gabe, "So, you paid for Evie to go visit her sister, smooth, very smooth."

"I try", he said smiling. "Are you ready to go now? We have to make it onto the ship before cast off."

Charlie walked passed him, "Let's go to baggage claims", she said ending the conversation.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, no."

"It seems like this cruise is just getting better and better by the minute", said Gabe with a smirk.

"Gabriel, I'm not sharing a bed with you", said Charlie as she entered the room and put her small suitcase on the bed.

"I'm not the one who booked this cruise, it was your lovely Aunt Serena, do remember to thank her for me, or for Eve", he said giving her a mischievous smile.

"There's got to be another room we can book for you. We cannot share a bed."

"There isn't. This cruise is fully booked. What's wrong Charlie, afraid you won't be able to control your rampant hormones?"

"Gabe, I'm not playing games with you. I agreed to try a relationship not to share a bed with you. This has me seriously re-thinking my decision."

Hearing her words Gabe got serious. "Charlie, I'm not going to force myself on you. I have self-control, and if it's too much for you to take, I'll sleep on the floor."

Charlie looked down and groaned. She couldn't let him sleep on the floor. It wouldn't make any sense and if she made a big deal about it, he would think that she was overreacting or afraid.

"Okay, as long as you stay on your side and don't touch me, we should be fine."

"Good", said Gabe smiling. "Now, can we leave our things? I'm starving and I would love to go have lunch."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Charlie, let's talk", said Gabe as they were eating their lunch on deck.

Charlie looked at him skeptically, not knowing what he wanted to know. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, what's your favorite thing to do other than dancing?"

"Besides driving everyone crazy?", she teased.

He smiled and said, "Yea, besides that, though you do it so well."

She smiled and said, "Umm, I would have to say, though you probably won't believe me, reading."

"Reading?"

"Yes, reading. I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"No, I do believe you. The bookshelf in your room is a testament to that fact. Also, how incredibly smart you are, though you choose not to show it. Why, why do you do that?"

She slammed her fork into her salad, moving the lettuce back and forth. She knew it would come to something personal like this.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine, though I would really like to know."

She took a breath, it wouldn't be the end of the world if Gabe knew, she reasoned. "I'll tell you. It's because of my parents."

"Your parents make you play dumb?", he asked not buying it.

"No", said Charlie rolling her eyes. "They want me to go to Yale and once I graduate, go work alongside my father at Bass Industries."

"And you don't want that?"

"No, I hate paperwork, and desk jobs, and business suits. I've told them before that I want no part in it but they don't listen. So, to get my way, I'm making sure I don't get into Yale."

"Or any other college, I take it."

"No, I didn't rule out college all together but my father's company is something I don't want to get involved in."

"You do know that your father owns the company."

"Yea, so what?"

"So, if you don't get into Yale nothing is stopping him from getting you a job at Bass Industries whether you want it or not."

"No, he can't."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because, I'll be eighteen when I graduate. I'll move out if necessary. I'm never going to work for Bass Industries and if my parents disown me, so be it."

"What do you suppose you will be doing when you move out on your own, with what money will you support yourself?"

"Do we really have to get into this now? I'm getting really tired of twenty questions", she said getting thoroughly annoyed.

"I'm just trying to put things into perspective for you. You're making a huge mistake, one that I think you will end up regretting."

"When did Gabriel Knight become the voice of reason?"

"When Charlotte Bass stopped making sense."

"_Gabe_."

"_Charlie_" he said right back, "I may have partied, drank, and slept with women, but in no time did I ever forget what was important."

"And what was that, remembering to put on a condom?", said Charlie sarcastically.

"No", said Gabe not amused. "I know that I will get into Columbia, go to law school, and then join my father in his Law Firm."

"Well, that's fine for you if you want to throw away your passion but I refuse to."

"What are you talking about?"

"I see how much you love photography. Tell me, if you could do anything you wanted, would you be in an office or out taking pictures?"

"This discussion was not about me."

"I'm making it about you. Just answer the question."

"I don't have to choose. I can do both."

"See, that is why I say, you're delusional. Being a lawyer is a 24/7 job. You would never have time to take pictures. You will end up hating your life. At forty you'll be asking yourself 'how did I end up here?', and I refuse to take that route."

"Charlie it doesn't have to be that way. If you go to college you may end up liking something just as much as you do your dancing."

"Maybe, but I doubt it."

"Tell me, if this dancing thing doesn't work out, what will you do with your life? If your parents do disown you, where will you go?"

"Well, I can always move in with Zac."

Gabe put a dark look on his face and said, "That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to be."

"I would never let you move in with Zac."

"Now I see what this is all about, you want to dictate every aspect of my life."

"I don't want to dictate all your life, just the part that involves Zac."

"Zac is one of my closest friends, nothing more, if you can't accept that, then this thing between us isn't going to work."

"As long as you let him know that that's all he'll ever be to you, then we don't have a problem."

"You know, you're being awfully possessive. We haven't been together not even twenty four hours and you already have the jealous boyfriend act down pact."

He looked at her unconcerned and said, "It's in my nature. I was an only child and I never liked sharing. When something is mine, it's _mine_."

Charlie flushed at the intensity in his eyes and looked away.

"Can we go back to what we were talking about before?"

"Yes we can", he said giving her a knowing smile. "Back to the college thing, I don't want you to rule it out altogether."

"You've made that painfully clear Gabriel. I already said I wouldn't", said Charlie wondering why she had wanted to go back to talking about this. "How about you, does being a lawyer really appeal to you?"

"Actually, it does. My Dad says I have a knack for reading people and I have to agree, I know one person I can read perfectly", he said in a low tone leaning forward.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that", she said smirking at him. "I can be very unpredictable", she said leaning over towards him.

He gave her a small grin and said, "Yes, you can be but I can always tell what you're really feeling."

She sat back and said, "Well, that means you can tell what I'm feeling right now."

"You want to talk about something else."

"Good job, Gabriel, maybe you can read me after all."

"For our first date, I don't think this is going as I planned."

"Who said this was our first date?"

"We're out, we're eating, and we're conversing, I think that's a date."

"No, if you want to take me out on a date, you have to ask properly."

"Fine, Charlie do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Let me think about it."

"_Charlie_."

"Fine, tonight, dinner, but you have to find a bathroom to get ready in because, you're not supposed to see me again until tonight. Date rules."

"I didn't realize there were rules in dating."

"You wouldn't, would you? I don't think you've ever been on a proper date."

"Yes, I have."

"With someone you didn't have to pay?"

"_Charlie_", he said in an exasperated tone.

Charlie ignored him, "When you're ready come get me in the room", she said standing up.

"What will I do until then?"

"We're on a cruise, you figure it out. I'll see you tonight, say sevenish?"

"It's a date."

"A date", Charlie nodded, then smiled as she turned around and walked away.

"Oh, it's definitely a date", muttered Gabriel watching the swing of her hips as she walked away.

***************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know really short, but this was like a necessary filler lol. On the up side, I'm back!! So updates will be more frequent now, hopefully, lol. How many of you are liking Gabe now? He wants her to go to college. Gabe, really is a jaded angel lol. Next chapter will be their date and maybe some of the trip. As I was viewing my album for the story, I noticed that I had not put up any pics of Eve. So, if you want to see what Evie looks like, go to my photobucket account. There is also a little pic of G/C/Z, that I made. Anyway, for those of you who want more Chuck and Blair don't worry, what I have brewing will have PLENTY of Chuck and Blair drama lol AND it involves Gabe's little secret lol, do I have your attention now? Lol, Who thinks they can guess Gabe's secret?? For the answer, you will just have to stay tuned lol. Until then, REVIEW.

XoXo Chrys


	11. New Gabriel, Old Gabriel

**Charlie In Real Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 11

Charlie was in her suite after lounging by the pool for a few hours. It had felt so good to be in the sun away from her meddling father and annoying brothers.

She was taking her clothes off to take a shower before her date with Gabe, when she noticed her cell phone on the bed. A sinking feeling came over her. She had completely forgotten to call her parents when she arrived.

She had left her cell in the room by mistake when she had stepped in to change for her sun bathing session.

She quickly reached for it and saw she had twenty missed calls and eight voicemails. She reluctantly dialed her mother's cell and tentatively put it to her ear.

"Charlotte, I swear I don't know what's wrong with you. I convince your father to let you go on that cruise and the one thing I ask you to do, the _one_ thing, you don't do it. What possessed you not to call me the minute you landed or got on the cruise?"

"I'm so sorry Mom, I forgot, really I did."

"You swore to me before you got on the plane, that you wouldn't forget."

"I know, I'm really sorry but I'm fine, I'm on the cruise and having fun."

"Well, I'm glad _you're_ having fun because these pass few hours have been hell for me."

"I'm sor-"

"Do you have any idea what it's like for me to wonder if your plane got there safely? Not to mention calming your father down. The only reason he didn't go after you was because he called both the airport and the cruise-line. They both confirmed your arrival."

"What did they tell you?", asked Charlie panicking. Did they mention Gabriel?, she thought. No, she reassured herself. If they had, then her mother would have screamed at her for that from the beginning.

"They just looked up your name and confirmed that you had arrived safely."

She heard her mother take a breath and heard a noise. She then heard the voice of her father in the background.

After a few seconds, as expected, he came onto the phone.

"Charlotte", her father said in a hard tone.

Charlie winced and started talking before he could tell her off. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I really am. I forgot, I know that's no excuse but I got on the cruise and was distracted."

"Well, I hope you enjoy your trip because it'll be the last one you will go on unaccompanied."

"Dad, you can't be serious. I'm sixteen years old."

"You just turned sixteen and I don't care how old you are."

She heard her mother telling her father something.

She sighed and said, "Dad, you're overreacting. I apologized, I'm safe, what more do you want?"

Her mother must have knocked some sense into him because his attitude changed drastically.

"Are you sure you're alright?", he asked gruffly.

"Yes, Dad I promise. I'm fine."

"How's Eve?"

"Umm, she's fine. She is in the shower. We are getting ready to go have dinner."

"Good, I'm going to call her parents and tell them that she got there safely."

"No!", said Charlie hastily.

"She is going to call them herself. She told me that they're away on business."

"Well if she told you that, why didn't it occur to you to call your own parents?"

Charlie bit her lip. She had really screwed up. "Um, Dad, she told me this yesterday, after my party. She said that her parents were away and that she would call them when we arrived, but she forgot too. Oh look-", she said putting on an award winning performance.

"Eve's out of the shower. Evie my Dad is on the phone, he really got on me for not calling him, I know we forgot. You need to call your parents too."

She waited a few seconds then said, "Okay"-"Dad, Eve needs to use my cell to call her parents, her's is dead. I'll call you tomorrow to keep you updated. Tell Mom I said goodbye, love you!"

As soon as she ended the call she took a deep breath. This could get very complicated. She just hoped he believed her and didn't think anything was amiss but she didn't have time to dwell on it. She had to get ready for her date.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was finishing up her make-up and putting the last pin in her up-do, when there was a knock on the door. She found herself suddenly nervous and self-conscious. She had chosen a close fitting short, pale pink dress. She had paired it up with the Jimmy Choo heels her mother had bought her the previous day.

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror, then walked the short distance and opened the door.

Gabe was standing outside the door in light grey slacks and a white button down shirt. She had to admit, he looked very handsome.

He smiled at her and produced from behind his back a bouquet of flowers and not just any flowers, her favorite.

Charlie smiled as she took them from him, "Thank you", she said as she bent her head to inhale the fragrance. She looked up and said, "Lilies, where did you get them from? How did you know they were my favorite?"

"There's a flower shop on the second floor and as for picking your favorite, well that was just a lucky guess", he said grinning at her.

She didn't believe that for a minute but she didn't argue as she backtracked into the room and went to the bathroom in search of something to put them in. After they were placed, she exited the bathroom and found Gabe next to the bed with his camera in his hand.

"I should have known you would have brought it along."

"I don't go anywhere for an extended period of time without it. Come-", he beckoned with his hand, "I want to take your picture."

"Gabe, I don't want to take a picture. Let's go to dinner."

"We'll go in a minute. You look incredibly beautiful and I want to remember this moment."

She smiled at his words, "Gabriel Knight is a romantic, who knew?"

"Now you do", he said in a low tone. "Are you going to _indulge_ me and take the picture?"

"Why is it that when you say that it sounds like you're talking about something else entirely?"

"Because I am."

She blushed.

He smiled at her and said, "Now you have to take the picture, come-", he said moving her next to the bed. "The blush on your cheeks was all that was missing to make the picture I'm about to take, stunning."

He moved back and she had to smile at his concentration. He didn't even warn her before the flash went off.

"Hey", she said in mock outrage. "I wasn't ready."

"Yes you were and you will agree once you see this picture printed, but now-", he said putting the camera down and grabbing her hand, "We have to leave, our table awaits."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what did you do for the rest of the afternoon?", asked Charlie over candlelight in the cruise ship's restaurant.

"I went to the bar and saw a Yankee's game."

"We're on a cruise and you chose to go watch sports?", she asked incredulously.

"They were playing the Red Sox, I couldn't miss it."

Charlie shook her head in incredulity.

"How about you? What did you do all afternoon?"

"I went sunbathing by the pool."

"Now, I'm upset I wasn't around."

"Why?"

"Because, I missed a golden opportunity to see you in a bathing suit."

Charlie smirked and said, "I will have you know, I was not in a bathing suit. I had on shorts and a tank-top."

He gave her a grin then she said, "I called my parents when I got back to my room."

"Did they suspect anything?"

"No, not that I could tell, but they were really pissed at me."

"Why?"

"I forgot to call them. I told them I would, the minute I got on the cruise but I didn't, I had them waiting for hours. They were furious. My Dad told me this would be and I quote 'the last trip I'll go on unaccompanied'."

Gabe gave a small smile and said, "He was just worried. I bet he didn't mean it."

"Oh yes he did, but I think my Mom told him something because he calmed down enough to ask about Eve."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him she was in the shower but then he said that he was going to call her parents to let them know we were safe and I panicked."

"Please tell me you didn't mess everything up."

"No, I told him she would call them herself but then I put my foot in it again-", she groaned, "but anyway, I took care of it and I think he believed me."

Gabe was shaking his head at her then said, "I don't even believe you. You know, for a master schemer you're really bad under pressure."

"I'm usually very good under pressure, but my Dad got me flustered, that's all. It's a rare occurrence", she said haughtily.

"I'm sure it is", he said teasing her. "So, did you give thought to what I said earlier?"

She sighed, "Not this again, I really don't want to talk about college."

"Okay, we won't, but answer me this, if you could go to any college, which one would you choose?"

"That's easy", she said smiling. "I would love nothing more than to dance my way into Juilliard. Okay, now that I've told you, a change of subject please."

He grinned, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You seem to know far more about me than I do about you."

"Okay, I'm an open book, what do you want to know?"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Pizza."

"Favorite movie?"

"That would have to be, Crimes and Misdemeanors. What's yours?"

"As cheesy as it sounds, it would have to be Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." She looked down at her plate smiling and said, "Me and Zac used to watch it all the time when we were young. That's why he sang me the song at my birthday party yester-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and caught Gabe's irritated look.

"What is that look for? I told you many times, if you can't accept Zac, then this isn't going to work."

She watched Gabe try to mask his annoyance as he said, "I will try to tolerate him but if he acts like he did at the party again, you will find my restraint lacking."

Charlie huffed.

Gabe looked passed her, then smiled as he caught her gaze again.

He outstretched his hand and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled and put her hand in his and she was helped to her feet.

They walked to the dancing area as a slow song started.

"Now, I'm no expert like you", he said pulling her close. "But I do know how to fake it."

She laughed as he swayed her across the floor.

"You're such a liar", she said against his chest.

"Why do you say that?" he asked pulling away, spinning her around, and drawing her close again.

She laughed and said, "You're a great dancer."

"Maybe it's just my partner", he said smiling as he leaned down.

As Gabe drew near, Charlie's breath caught. This whole night had been- perfect, for lack of a better word. She didn't know where this new Gabriel had come from but as leery as she felt, she wouldn't dwell on it. Not right now.

As Gabe's lips touched hers, all her fears and doubts were pushed out of her mind. His lips brushed over hers lightly. She had barely gotten the taste of him when he pulled back.

Gabe smiled looking down at her and said, "You do know that was our first real kiss."

"How so?", she asked smiling back.

"You know, I never noticed before, you have dimples, they're very-"

"Gabe", she said getting self conscious.

"Fine, I wont compliment your features or,-" he said glancing down, "Your assets."

Charlie gave him a small push on the chest and he gave her a sly grin pulling back.

"It's our first kiss because it's the first one with us being officially together. It's also the first time I didn't have to coerce you into, I rather enjoyed it."

She laughed and said, "Let's go. It's getting late and I'm tired. I barely got any sleep last night."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe was in the room changing into his night clothes. He couldn't believe how well the night had gone. Charlie and he had barely argued. Maybe they could make this thing work between them.

He was reaching for his shirt when Charlie's phone rang.

He glanced at the bathroom door. She was still in there changing. It rang again.

He went over to the nightstand and picked it up. He glanced at the caller ID with derision.

It was Zac.

Gabe smirked as he picked up the phone.

"Why are you calling my girlfriends phone?"

There was no answer and Gabe said, "Hello?"

"What are you doing with Charlie's cell? She is on a cruise."

"Oh, I know very well that she is on a cruise. I'm on it with her. Did you just call to say hello? Because we were just about to _turn in_ for the night."

"Really?"

"Yes, really", said Gabe in a hard tone.

"You know, I thought you would have had an argument with her."

"And why would you think that? We're better than ever."

"Well, because just yesterday I kissed Charlie in her bedroom and she didn't exactly pull away. If you were as close as you claim to be, then I thought she would have already confessed her little indiscretion with you."

Gabe's hand tightened into a fist and he swore if Zac were in front of his in that moment, he would have taken his anger out on his face.

"She did tell me", he lied. "We got over it. She told me you caught her off guard and that it meant nothing. She said with you, she didn't feel the rush or the heat she feels with me, when I kiss her. Then she proceeded to show me."

"You know I can bring down all your little get-away plans with one call", said Zac tersely. "I should call Charles Bass right now. I'm sure he would love to know who's on the cruise with his daughter. Once I call him you won't be allowed to go near Charlie ever again."

"Call him, I don't care. Nothing or no one will ever keep me from her, though I have to say that Charlie will never forgive you for ratting her out, but that suits me just fine. So please, do go ahead and tell her parents."

There was a pause then Zac said, "This isn't over."

"No, it definitely isn't", replied Gabe brusquely as the line went dead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was scrutinizing her appearance in the bathroom trying to waste time before she had to go out there and sleep in the same bed as Gabriel Knight. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about, he would respect her space but she still felt a little apprehensive. Why hadn't she brought proper pajamas along with her?, she thought glancing down.

That was easy to answer. It was because she thought that she would be sharing the room with Eve, not Gabe. She adjusted her tank top and tried to pull down her shorts but that only made them rise higher.

She groaned and muttered, "The hell with it", as she opened the door and walked into the room.

When she entered she saw Gabe closing her phone and throwing it on the dresser.

"Hey, that's my phone", said Charlie walking towards him.

Gabe turned to her, the anger from a moment ago still within him, "Why didn't you tell me you kissed Zac last night?"

Her heart started beating rapidly and she said, "I was, I was just waiting for the right time. How did you find out?"

"Zac called your cell. I answered it."

"Why would you do such a thing? He is going to call my parents."

"No, he isn't. When was this right time going to come up? Tonight, tomorrow, never?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of it? We weren't together last night."

"Not technically, but to him we were. Why didn't you push him away? Last night, you were supposed to be acting like my girlfriend. Is that how it's going to be? Zac comes into the room and you forget we're together?"

"Stop being overly dramatic Gabriel, it's not attractive", said Charlie in a clipped tone.

Gabe looked at her darkly and asked, "Was his kiss better than mine?

"What?"

"Did you enjoy kissing him better than me?"

"I don't know", she said getting defensive. She knew the new Gabriel wouldn't last.

"Tell me", he said pulling her towards him.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let me go", said Charlie trying to loosen his hold.

"Tell me."

"I don't know", said Charlie forcefully.

She watched him grit his teeth, "Then let me help you decide", he said as he captured her lips in a hard kiss.

She pushed at his chest but he gripped her tighter, then suddenly the kiss changed.

His hands went into her hair and his tongue brushed her bottom lip.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

His lips stroked hers in a sensual caress.

She heard him groan as she let her hands trail down and over his bare chest.

Her last coherent thought was, 'What am I doing?', as her back hit the bed.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Don't hate me for leaving it there lol but I had to. What did you think of the chapter? I had to put in another C&B quote. It just worked perfectly lol. So, what happens now? Think she will go through with it? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I want to thank my friend Shelby for the suggestion of Gabe answering Charlie's phone. As soon as I read that review, this scene popped into my head, so thanks hun!! If you want to see the pic Gabe took of Charlie go to my photobucket account and you will find it there. I've been getting many more alerts vs. reviews so let me know if you're reading!! If people are losing interest, I will end this sooner rather than later. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but back to back updates mean I have to focus on my other story now, so until then, REVIEW,

XoXo Chrys


	12. How Could I?

**Charlie In Real Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 12

Charlie lay in bed with Gabe's arms wrapped around her waist. She had feigned sleep until she was sure that Gabriel had fallen asleep. Tears welled up in her eyes as she quietly tried to extract herself from his hold.

After she was off the bed, she heard Gabe stir and she stilled. He made an unconscious reach for her then relaxed into a deep slumber once more.

She quickly picked her clothes up from the floor and fled into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Only when the lock was securely placed, did she allow herself to break down.

Tears started streaming down her face and her body was racked with silent sobs.

How could she have done that? How could she have given herself to him? They hadn't even been together for a whole day.

She turned on the shower and stepped into the bathtub. She wanted to wash off his scent, his touch, his caresses.

She let her tears mingle with the spray of the shower. She was now just like any of the other girls he had been with.

No, she was worse, she thought. At least they had probably made him work for it, teased him. She had given in without reservations.

She felt like such a slut. He would leave her now. He had gotten what he wanted. There was nothing keeping him with her.

She tried to put it all out of her mind as she washed away the signs of their lovemaking. Lovemaking, what they had done was not making love. They had had sex, nothing more.

Gabe didn't love her and she, she didn't know what she felt for him. It wasn't love, it was lust and attraction, and maybe a little affection but that was it. She had to keep it that way.

Whatever she felt for him, she had to keep in check. She had to be ready for when the moment he would want to move on came, she wouldn't be heartbroken.

She took a breath and washed the last of her tears away. She couldn't wallow over this now. She would leave whatever she was feeling for when she was home, away from him.

She turned off the shower and dried herself. She looked into the mirror. Did she look different? She mentally chided herself as she got dressed. Just because she had had sex for the first time, didn't mean everyone else could tell. She didn't have a sign across her forehead that read, 'just lost my virginity'.

She opened the door and turned off the light. She silently made her way into the room again. She saw with relief, that Gabe hadn't been disturbed. She couldn't face him just yet. She needed time to regroup.

She glanced at the bed and couldn't bring herself to lie in it again. It smelled of him, of them, she couldn't take that. She couldn't take it if he were to reach for her again.

She went to the cabinet then grabbed an extra blanket and pillow. She glanced around then walked to the loveseat opposite the bed.

She curled up on it and closed her eyes. Maybe if she would fall asleep, she could convince herself that it had all been a dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie, Charlie."

Charlie stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She was instantly racked with a pain in her back and legs. Maybe sleeping on the couch hadn't been such a good idea.

She gave a small moan and sat up.

"What did you think you were doing? Why did you leave the bed?"

A knot in her stomach tightened as the events of the previous night came flooding back. It hadn't been a dream. She did have sex with Gabriel last night.

She looked up at him, then averted her eyes, and said, "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you, so I laid down here."

His eyes narrowed towards her and his hand came out to grip her chin. He raised her face so that their eyes met, and asked, "Have you been crying?"

She pulled away from him and got up. She turned around and picked up the blanket then started folding it. "No, I haven't been crying."

He gripped her arm and turned her around to face him again. "Stop lying to me, I can tell you've been crying. What's wrong?"

"I wasn't crying", she denied as she looked down and started folding the blanket again. He ripped it out of her hands.

"What is your problem?", she asked as her angry eyes met his once more.

"I want to know why my girlfriend was crying, that is my problem."

She scoffed and muttered, "Yea, girlfriend."

"Stop this", he said tightly. "Why were you cry-", but he stopped himself and gave her a concerned look, "Did I, did I hurt you?", he stammered.

She flushed as she remembered the moment. She had been so nervous but also so consumed with him. He had thrust into her not knowing that he was her first. She had gasped at the pain but it had led to something she had never known before. She hadn't known she could feel so many things at once, the pleasure, the pain, the feeling of utter completeness.

She shook her head, vanishing the thoughts. "You didn't hurt me. I don't know why you would think you did."

"Do I have to spell it out for you? You were a virg-"

"No, I wasn't", she denied. "I've had sex with other guys before."

He looked at her heatedly and said, "I don't know why you want to lie to me. Last night was perfec-"

"I don't want to talk about last night", she said hastily.

"You regret it? Is that what this is all about?"

She gave him a hard look and said, "Of course I regret it. It should never have happened. It was a mistake."

He gripped her shoulders and brought her closer. "It wasn't a mistake. You weren't thinking that way last night."

"Well, I'm thinking it now. It was a mistake. It was all a mistake."

He gave her a smoldering look then said, "What do you mean 'all'?"

"You, me, us, it's all wrong. We should never have gotten together. I'm ending this now", she said as she broke from his hold and walked across the room.

He caught up and blocked her.

"Gabe, get out of my way. I need to get dressed."

"No, not until you hear me out. Last night wasn't a mistake, us getting together, wasn't a mistake. You're the one making a mistake by trying to end this."

"I'm not trying, I am ending it", she said walking past him and into the bathroom.

She heard him bang on the door.

"Charlie, open the door! Open it now!"

"No! Not until you leave. I told you it's over. I need time alone."

"Charlie, you're being ridiculous. Open the door."

"No, I've already told you, I'm not opening."

She must have been in there for over forty minutes before she finally heard the door slam. Tears filled her eyes as she opened the door and went in search of her clothes.

It was better this way, she told herself. It was better she let him go now, than he leave her later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She exited the room dressed in a mini-skirt and a tank-top. She felt so self-conscious, as if everyone would know what she had done the night before.

She let out a sigh and made her way to the restaurant on deck. She was going to have a peaceful breakfast and deal with the mess she created later.

As she was finishing her omelet, her cell phone vibrated. She glanced at the caller ID and panicked. It was her mother. How could she talk to her mother after what she had done?

She took a breath and opened the phone. "Hi Mom, what a surprise. Why are you calling me so early?"

"I wanted to call you since you can't be relied on to call us."

Charlie groaned, "Mom, I said I was sorry. It won't happen again, trust me", as soon as she said those two last words she felt like such a fraud.

She had lied about the trip and now she had lied about her relationship with Gabriel. What was worse, she had done the one thing her mother had warned her not to do.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. Tomorrow, I'll let you call me. So, how is the trip going?"

"It's going good", she lied. "Eve and I are having great time. I just finished having breakfast and Evie is in the pool. What are all of you up to over there?"

"Your father is over at Nate's house for some male bonding time. Matthew is in the living room watching cartoons and Luke is actually right here waiting to speak with you."

"With me?"

"Yes, apparently he has something he wants to ask you."

"That's weird, but okay, put him on."

She heard shouting in the background then her mother said, "Matt is calling for me. I'm going to leave you with Luke, don't forget to call tomorrow. Your father is going to want to speak with you."

"I won't, bye Mom", said Charlie sadly.

"Bye sweetheart." Her eyes closed tightly. She could just picture the anger and disappointment in her eyes if she were to find out the truth.

"Hey, Charlie-horse."

Charlie rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you want, pain in my existence?"

"I want you to bring me back something from your trip", said Luke.

"Why would I do that? You're an evil little troll that gets his kicks by making my life miserable.

"That's very true", said Luke and she could just picture his smirk. "But, if you don't, I'll snitch on you to Dad."

Her heart started beating rapidly. He couldn't possibly know that Gabe was with her, he just couldn't.

"What are you talking about?", she asked quickly.

"I'll tell Dad that Zac was in your room the other night. I saw him sneak in."

She let out a breath. He didn't know, but she couldn't let her father find out about Zac either.

"What do you want me to bring you?"

"I thought so", he said in a satisfied tone.

"If you don't tell me now, I'll say the hell with it and you won't get anything."

"A necklace, or a bracelet, or-- oh I don't know, just something a girl would like."

Charlie grinned, "A girl huh?", then she instantly knew. "It's for Sophie, isn't it?"

"No", he denied forcefully.

"Yes it is, you like her. Maybe I should tell her or better yet, let Aunt Serena or Uncle Dan know."

"Charlie, don't do it! I'll tell all the secrets I know about you to Dad!"

Charlie laughed, feeling happy for the first time that day. "Fine, I won't tell you little rodent. I've got to go. I'll pick up something she will love."

She heard silence then a tentative, "Thanks", then "Bye."

"Bye, Luke."

She paid for her meal then got up. She wanted to go back to her room to change into her bathing suit. It was hot out and she could use a swim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She entered the room relieved that Gabe wasn't in it. She quickly changed into her bathing suit then went to the dresser where she put on a couple of bracelets. She then turned around and went to the dresser. She took out a wide rimmed hat that matched her suit perfectly.

She put on a wrap then donned the hat. Hopefully a swim would relieve some of her tension.

As she was walking to the pool, she passed the bar. She stopped short. Gabe was at the bar drinking and- anger welled up in her- and flirting with the bartender. Her mouth twisted into a scowl as she watched the tall blonde smile at Gabriel.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was in front of them both. "You have some nerve", she said to Gabriel. "I should have known you would never change. And you-", she said turning to blonde woman. "I should have you fired for serving alcohol to a minor."

The woman looked at her then at Gabe and said, "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yup", he said as he drained his glass. "Though right now, she swears she isn't."

"Relax, all he has done for the past hour was talk about you."

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, "What?"

"All he's done was talk my ear off about you and beg me for a drink. I refused until just now. I felt sorry for him. You should forgive him for whatever he's done. This one's a keeper", she said as she exited the bar and yelled to the back about her shift being over.

She slowly turned towards him and he said, "So, are you going to forgive me? Although I can't recall doing anything wrong, or are you going to keep punishing me for not stopping last night?"

She blinked back tears that threatened to fall. She must be a masochist to go against the inevitable but she didn't want to let him go just yet. If she was honest with herself, she didn't know when she would ever feel okay with giving him up.

Seeing him with that woman made her realize she couldn't stand the thought of him being with anyone else. She had to rein in her emotions. Feeling so much for him was not a good thing. She would only end up devastated in the end.

"I overreacted earlier."

She couldn't help but give a half smile to his hopeful look.

"But what happened between us can't be repeated, at least not anytime soon."

"It won't", he said hastily getting up from the stool. "It will only happen if and when you're ready."

She bit her bottom lip then said, "Fine."

She saw him smile and take off her hat, "Why did you-", but her words died on her lips as his mouth came down to cover hers.

His lips swept over hers in a gentle caress, so much like the kiss they had shared in the aftermath of their-, she broke the kiss remembering.

She looked around embarrassed by the men's stares. Why were so many men in a bar at this time a day?

He gave her a small grin then asked, "Where were you going before you saw me in here?"

"I was going for a swim."

"Then let's go", he said extending his hand.

She put her hand in his and tried not to notice how good it felt to lace her fingers with his.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting on some chairs beside the pool, when she took off her wrap to go for a swim. She turned to him and he had this hard look in his eyes as he looked around.

"What?"

"Every guy within our radius is staring at you."

She looked around and she did see some guys checking her out but not_ all _of them.

"Don't be silly. Every guy is not staring at me."

"Yes they are and how could I blame them?", he said as his gaze traveled down and then met her eyes again. "You look sexy as hell, almost as good as you do out of the bathing suit."

She flushed and hit him against the chest. "Don't say those things in public."

"Oh I would much rather be saying them in private."

"_Gabe_."

"We are going to have to talk about last night some time."

Charlie looked away and said, "Sometime, but not right now."

"You don't know what I felt knowing I was your first."

"Gabe, I already told you, you weren't my fi-"

"Don't lie to me", he said in a clipped tone.

She sighed and said, "So you were my first, what's the big deal?"

"It's a huge deal. You don't know how it feels to know I'm the only one who has ever and will ever have you."

She warmed at his words then shook her head. He was just saying those things so that she wouldn't want to end things with him again. He only wanted her to think he really cared about her.

"Who said you would be the only man I ever sleep with?", she asked defiantly.

"I said", he affirmed in a dark tone. "No other man is ever coming near you again. If he tires, I'll kill him, you're_ mine_."

Her breath hitched at his assertiveness. Why did it always affect her when he said that? She swiped a trembling hand over her brow then said, "Isn't that a little excessive, committing murder?

He gave her a derisive smile and said, "You're right, I won't kill him, but when I'm through, he's going to wish I had."

"_Gabe_."

"I'm just letting you know."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Are you coming with me? Because I'm going for a swim right now."

"Of course I am, how could you think I'd leave you alone for more than a minute looking like that?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had spent a surprisingly fun day together, swimming and laughing. She had put the previous day out of her mind and just enjoyed being with him. She had even reluctantly agreed to be his muse while he took pictures of them. She had refused outright but when she caught him taking a picture of another girl, she all but lost it.

He had laughed and deleted the picture saying she was the only one he wanted pictures of.

By the time they had settled into their room for the night, she was exhausted and leery looking at the bed.

He got on the bed beckoned her. "Come on, Charlie."

She looked around and took a tentative step forward.

He saw her nervousness and reassured her. "I meant what I said earlier. Nothing is going to happen until you're ready. Come on. We're both tired and I just want to hold you."

She gave a small smile and joined him on the bed. She put her back to him and he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"How do you feel?"

With his arms wrapped around her she felt great. "I feel fine."

"No, how do you _feel_?"

She blushed as she understood exactly what he was asking her.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Once I knew, I tried to be as gentle as possible."

"You were, I'm fine, except-", she clamped her mouth closed as soon as that last word was out of her mouth. Why would she tell him exactly what she was feeling? It was embarrassing.

"Except what?" he demanded. "I did hurt you, didn't I?", he rushed on.

"No, I, I'm just a little sore that's all."

She heard him curse and she winced.

"Gabe, it's normal. I'm fine, really."

"No you're not fine, I'm really sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Her cheeks reddened again and she said, "No Gabriel, I'm fairly certain there's nothing you can do."

She felt him kiss her shoulder and she trembled.

"Let's get some sleep", he said. "I know you didn't get much of it last night."

She nodded as he turned out the light and pulled her closer to him.

The feeling of bliss was short lived by a knock on the door.

Gabe turned on the light and she turned towards him frowning.

"We didn't order anything, did we?"

"No", she answered him. "I'll go see who it is."

She got up from the bed as another incessant knock sounded. "I'm coming", she said.

She got to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open. Her eyes widened at the pair of angry eyes staring back at her.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Again, don't hate me for ending it there lol. Now, I did try to work on my other story but Charlie's thoughts kept popping into my head and I couldn't concentrate on the other one so I gave up and wrote this out lol. What did you think of this chapter? I was not going to have her go through with it but a review by ggloverxx19, made me change my mind. The review said that it would be "so imperfectly perfect like chair's limo scene", and I had to agree. So thanks so much!! Now that they've had sex, how do you think it will change their relationship? Who do you think is at the door? If you want to see a pic of Charlie in her bathing suit, go to my photobucket account. There is also a pic of Gabe there as well (he looks so hott lol). Don't know when I'll update this again, it maybe sooner, maybe later lol. It all depends when I finish the chapter for my other story. Until then, REVIEW...

XoXo Chrys


	13. Escape

**Charlie In Real Life**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 13

Her eyes widened at the pair of angry eyes staring back at her.

"Zac!", Charlie exclaimed. "What, what are you, How did you get here?"

"I took a flight from New York straight to the Bahamas and got on when the cruise ship docked for a couple of hours. It's taken me this long to figure out which room you were in, but the more important question is, what are you doing here with him?", he asked tersely.

As if on cue Gabe came up behind her and stepped in front of her.

"What are you doing here Logan?", asked Gabe in a dark tone.

"Gabe", said Charlie trying to move past him but he held her back.

"I'm looking out for _my_ Lottie, Knight."

"She didn't need you here. _My_ Charlie is perfectly fine. We've had a very _pleasurable_ trip so far."

"Gabe!", said Charlie pushing his hand away and stepping in front of him.

"Don't listen to him, he's just trying to be crass."

She was suddenly lifted and spun around by Gabriel, forced to stand behind him yet again.

"I'm not trying to be anything. The only thing I'm trying to do is get this guy away from our doorway so we can get some sleep."

"Gabriel, stop being difficult and stop blocking my way. I'm trying to talk with Zac."

"You can talk to him just fine from where you are."

"Gabe", said Charlie, her temper rising.

Gabe suddenly turned around and gave her a seething look. "At least go put on something over that before talking with him again.

Charlie looked down and flushed. She had forgotten that she had on boy shorts and a tank top.

"I, I don't have a robe. Can I trust you not to attack him while I'm gone?"

Gabe took off his shirt and handed it to her, "If I'm left alone with him even for a minute, I will punch his face in for kissing you the other day."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try", said Zac from behind.

Gabriel spun around but Charlie held onto his arm halting him.

"Both of you stop! You're both acting like children. I'm not some toy to be fought over."

Gabe turned around and said, "I'm not fighting over you. I'm just protecting what's mine."

"Charlie is not yours."

Charlie took a breath, getting fed up with the whole situation.

"Can we take this argument inside? We are going to get complaints."

Gabe reluctantly walked into the room and Zac followed. She closed the door after them and turned around to face them.

"Put the shirt on", said Gabe.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. She was getting really tired of his caveman possessiveness.

"No", she said defiantly, throwing it at him. "And it's not like he's never seen me naked before", she mumbled. As soon as her words were out, she bit her bottom lip for letting it slip.

Gabe gave her a severe look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"She means that I've seen her in all her…glory."

As soon as his words were out, Gabe swung a punch hitting Zac in the face.

"No!, Gabe, stop!"

Zac snapped out of his momentary shock and swung back hitting Gabe in the mouth.

"No!, Stop it, both of you, stop!"

They didn't listen as they both continued to throw punches. Zac rammed into Gabe and they both fell to the floor in a heap of arms and legs.

Gabe rolled around pinning Zac to the floor and swung a punch hitting Zac in the eye. Zac pushed Gabe off and retaliated, striking Gabe in the jaw.

"No!", said Charlie as she rushed forward to intercept them.

As Charlie stepped forward they rolled right into her causing her to stumble back into the dresser. Her hands flayed out to steady herself and she pushed a vase into the mirror causing both to shatter.

Gabe instantly rose and rushed over to her. He lifted her away from the broken glass and placed her on the bed.

Charlie was gripping her hand where a piece of glass had cut her.

"Are you alright?", asked Zac as he came forward as well.

Charlie gave a hard look to both of them. "Do I look alright? I'm bleeding. What the hell is wrong with you two? Why can't you both act civilized?"

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault", said Gabe getting a towel and placing it on her wound.

She winced then Zac said, "Yea, it was all his fault."

Gabe gave him a dark look and Charlie's anger boiled.

"This happened because of both of you. Gabe you should have never punched him and Zac you shouldn't have baited him. I don't know what I'm going to do with you two."

"Well, you can get rid of him", muttered Zac.

"Zachary", she said annoyed. She shook her head then said, "Why did you come here Zac?"

"You know why. I wasn't going to leave you alone with him."

"Zac, Gabriel is my boyfriend."

Gabe gave Zac a satisfied smirk.

Charlie turned to Gabe and said, "And Zac is one of my best friends. I can't have both of you at each other's throats all the time. If you both can't learn to put up with each other, then I'm going to cut both of you out of my life", she said assuredly while applying pressure to the cut.

"I'll learn to tolerate him", grated Gabe. "In doses."

"So will I", said Zac.

Charlie sighed and said, "Good, now Zac you really have to leave. When I get home I promise to spend a whole day with you, just us."

"What?", said Gabe in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm going to spend a day with Zac, do you have a problem with that?"

Gabe grit his teeth and said, "No."

Charlie nodded her head and said, "Good."

"There's one more problem."

"What is it Zac?"

"In case you haven't noticed. We're not docked. There is no way I can leave today."

"You're not staying in here", said Gabe brusquely.

"Where do you presume I go?"

"That is not my problem, it's yours. You should have never come in the first place."

"Enough", she said to both of them. "Zac, you can stay here for the night, but as soon as we dock on Cococay tomorrow, you have to leave."

"Fine, but if you think I'm going to watch you sleep in a bed with him, you're crazy."

"We'll, you're just going to have to deal with it, because if you think I'm going to let _you_ sleep with her, then you're the one that's crazy", said Gabe forcefully.

Charlie rose from the bed fed up with their arguing. "You know what? You can both have the bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

They instantly started arguing over each other saying they weren't sharing a bed with one another.

"Stop!", she shouted over them. When she finally had their attention she said, "Fine, then you both can sleep on the floor."

"I am not sleeping on the floor just because he's here."

"Gabe, I don't want to get into an argument. I'm not exactly ecstatic with you right now."

"Fine", he said in a clipped tone.

Charlie let out a breath and walked past them both and into the bathroom.

After the door was closed she took the towel off her hand and turned on the faucet. She let the water hit the small gash on her hand and flinched.

She heard the door open behind her and she looked up, seeing Gabe's gaze on her through the mirror.

"What do you want?"

"I came to help you", he said turning off the faucet and opening the medicine cabinet. He took out the first aid kit and took out an alcohol pad.

He opened it and gently cleaned her wound. Her eyes closed tight at the sting and he took her hand and blew on it.

She opened her eyes and took in his intense gaze. Her breath hitched, scenes of their night together flashing through her mind.

She looked away and he gave a small grin as he took out a peace of gauze and taped it onto her cut.

"There", he said as he kissed her covered wound. "All better."

She looked back towards him and touched his bottom lip. "You have a cut too."

"It's not that bad, I hardly feel it."

She gasped as she saw the side of his jaw. It was already starting to bruise. "That is going to look nasty tomorrow."

"I don't care. I bet he'll look way worse then I will", he said in a satisfied tone. "He's going to have two black eyes."

"_Gabe_."

"Come on, don't argue with me. I'm in pain", he said touching his lip.

Her eyes widened, "See, I told you. You're so stubborn", she said grabbing an alcohol pad and stepping closer to him.

"I don't need that."

"Yes, you do."

"I only need you to do what I did for you."

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"No, I just need you to kiss it better", he said as his head bent down towards her and captured her lips.

Her lips parted and clung to his. She melted against him as her uninjured hand came up to snake around his neck, pulling him closer.

His tongue stroked her and he pulled her tightly against him.

As his hands were making their way up the side of her hips, they heard a knock on the door.

Charlie stiffened and pulled back. She was just about to turn and leave when he stopped her.

"Please put this on", he said handing her his shirt that she hadn't notice was draped over his shoulder. She took it, gave him one last look, and said "Goodnight Gabriel", then opened the door and walked past Zac.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's eyes fluttered opened and her face contorted in a frown. She was lying on a bare chest. She quickly rose but hands came out to steady her.

She turned her head and her gaze collided with Gabe's. "What are you?"

"Shhh", he told her grinning. She looked away and saw Zac asleep on the floor.

"When did you-"

"In the middle of the night. You were like a siren, beckoning me to join you."

She smirked then rolled her eyes, "I was asleep."

He nodded, "Asleep, yes, but enticing none the less. Especially in my shirt."

She flushed as she looked away. Her gaze landed on Zac once more. "We need to get dressed. Zac needs to get up, the ship will be docking soon."

"That's what I've been looking forward to since last night."

"Gabe."

He ignored her and said, "But before we wake him up, we need to talk."

Her breath caught at his words. The phrase 'we need to talk', never ended well.

"What do you want to talk about?", she asked tentatively.

"Zac."

She let out a breath then asked, "What about him?"

"Did he really see you naked?", he asked giving her a grilling look.

She looked at him ruefully then said, "I was fourteen and he walked into my bathroom after I had taken a shower. It was an accident."

"Yea well, no accident like that is ever going to happen again."

"Are you jealous?"

"Do I have a reason to be?"

"Nn, no", she said hesitantly.

"That didn't sound very convincing", he said darkly. "What exactly was your relationship with Zac?"

"Why do you want to know? I've never asked you about any of your former… _girlfriends_."

"So Zac was a former boyfriend."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't deny it either."

She sighed and turned around trying to get off the bed, but he held onto her arm and didn't let her move.

"Why won't you tell me?"

She looked down then back at him, "He was my first-"

"You and I both know that's not true", he said menacingly. "Why would you try to lie to me about that again?"

She gave him a hard look and said, "You didn't let me finish, you always jump to conclusions. I was going to say Zac was my first kiss, my first crush, my, my first-"

"Love? Are you still in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with Zac."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not arguing with you over this anymore. You're being irrational."

"Irrational? I'm being irrational simply for asking my girlfriend if she's still in love with her first _crush_."

"I already told you, I'm not in-", she huffed. "If you're going to continue to hassle me, why don't you join Zac and take the next flight home", she said as she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as the door slammed, Zac awoke abruptly. He looked around and his gaze landed on Gabe. "Why are you on the bed?", he asked irritably.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't say another word to me from now until you leave."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Charlie finished brushing her teeth, she looked in the mirror and let out a breath. Why was he so stubborn and possessive? She had already told him she wasn't in love with Zac, and she wasn't. She still felt a small amount of that crush she had on him years ago, but that was it.

"_God_", she muttered, how she hated talking about feelings. She would never fall in love, ever. It wasn't for her. She couldn't allow someone to get close enough to hurt her. She would be with Gabe for how ever long it lasted, but who knows how long that would be?

As she put the towel she used to dry herself back on the hook she thought, he would soon tire of me and go back to his harem of women.

Gabe was getting too close, she needed time away from him, to think. She hastily took off his shirt. It smelt of him. She didn't need that distraction, she thought as she made up her mind.

She couldn't stay on this cruise for another day with him, she just couldn't.

As soon as she exited the bathroom she bypassed Gabe and went into the cabinet.

"Charlie, I sent Zac out for a minute so we can talk."

"I don't want to talk", she said as she opened the cabinet and grabbed her suitcase.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, then you can enjoy the last night on the cruise alone", she said as she pulled out her suitcase. "Because, I'm going home."

"What?"

"I said, I'm going home."

"You don't mean that", he said as he snatched the suitcase out of her hand.

"Give it back, I mean it Gabe. I want to go home."

"If it's about earlier, I'm sorry. I know I can be hardheaded but I don't listen to reason when it comes to you."

"It's not you. I, I need time alone."

"You're not seriously giving me the 'it's not you, it's me', speech are you?"

"You've actually heard it before? I'm surprised. So there is one girl in the world who resisted the many _charms_ of Gabriel Knight", she said sarcastically.

"Charlie", he said in an angry tone.

"I'm leaving", she said as she grabbed the suitcase with her uninjured hand. "Nothing you say is going to stop me."

"What will you tell your parents? What excuse will you give them for getting home unexpectedly?"

"I'll, I'll just tell them I wasn't feeling well. That's it."

"And how will you explain Eve's absence?"

She paused. Damn it. She had forgotten about Eve.

"I'll, I'll just tell her to catch the next flight home. We'll meet each other at the airport."

"Charlie, you're being ridiculous."

"I don't care", she said with finality. "I need to get home, I need to get out of here _now_."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flight home had been awful. All the tension in the air was enough to suppress most of her fear of flying. The only contact she had with Gabe was the one time she had squeezed his hand during take off. Other than that, she had barely talked or acknowledged either one of them. They had both given each other dirty looks, when they thought she wasn't looking, but she had noticed it all.

After they had landed, she breathed a sigh of relief. She could get home and come to terms with all the changes that had happened in her life in such a small amount of time.

All she had to do now was wait. Eve's flight was scheduled to arrive an hour after hers. She just prayed there weren't any delays. Evie had been a little annoyed but she had told her it was important and that she would explain everything when she got home.

Eve had reluctantly agreed and now, here she was standing in the airport between Gabe and Zac. Everyone was giving them odd stares because of their brused faces.

"Zac, I think it would be best if you left. I will call you when I get home to set up our date."

"Fine", he said not protesting. He must have seen her pleading look. He bent and kissed her on the cheek. He looked mockingly behind her at Gabe then turned around and left.

As soon as Zac was out of sight she turned around and met Gabe's hostile eyes.

"What is it now?"

"Set up your _date_?"

"It's an expression. I didn't mean it like that. I don't know why you're getting so defensive."

"You don't know why? Seriously? We were fine. We were more than fine. We were enjoying our time together, then in comes Zac and suddenly you want to come back home. How can you accuse me of being defensive? Of course I'm defensive."

"I didn't want to come back because of Zac."

"Then why did you?"

"I told you. I needed time to think. These past few days have been… _eventful_, to say the least."

"Think, think about what? If you want to be with me?"

"No", she paused, "I-", but she stopped as tears filled her eyes. All the emotions she had tried to suppress suddenly overwhelmed her.

Gabe looked at her and his expression changed. He cursed then pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry", he said gruffly.

She sniffled against his chest and hated herself. She hated showing weakness of any kind.

"I'll give you all the time you need just as long as you don't shut me out completely, okay?"

"Fine", she said pulling back. She wouldn't shut him out completely but she also couldn't let him in completely either.

"Good", he said as he bent and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

As she was pulling back she heard a voice shout "Charlotte", and she stiffened. _Oh god_ was her only thought.

She slowly turned around and met the murderous gaze of her father.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Dunn Dunn Dunnn. Do you hate me for leaving it there? lol, I bet you do. Did you like this chapter? It was sort of a downer. Charlie is trying to keep Gabe at arms length but he is not cooperating. I know some of you are bummed b/c they went home but it had to happen. I had no idea what to title this chapter so I just titled it "escape" b/c that's what Charlie was trying to do. She was trying to escape and run from her feelings. Anyway, how did Chuck come to be at the airport?? How is Charlie going to get out of this one? I would love to hear your theories, but for the answers, you will just have to wait and see lol. To the readers of Lily's Will. I give a big apology. I've had the worst case of writer's block but I'm finally getting over it, so I'll try to have another chapter out by Wednesday or Thursday at the latest. If you want the chapters out quickly, you know what to do, REVIEW :o)

XoXo Chrys


	14. Home Sweet Home

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Blair wouldn't be going crazy and Chuck would just tell her he loves her, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 14

"Daddy?", said Charlie in astonishment. Dread was building up inside her as she watched him come closer.

She stepped in front of Gabe and put out her hands. "Daddy, it's not what it looks like."

"Oh it's not, really? It looks like my daughter has just come from her cruise _accompanied_", he said menacingly.

"No, that's not true. He just- how, how did you know I was here?"

"Eve's parents called me and if I had any doubt, Gossip Girl also caught a picture of you in this very spot."

"Dad, Gabe just came to-"

"Get out of the way Charlotte."

"No, Daddy. He didn't do anything wrong. He-"

"Get out of the way!"

"Daddy!", said Charlie as she tried to hold her father back.

"I told you at the party that if you crossed the line with my daughter I would make you pay."

"Sir, I-", started Gabe but Charlie interrupted him.

"Daddy, he just came to meet me. He didn't go on the cruise with me. I called him and he came."

"I'm not that naïve Charlie", said Chuck grabbing onto her arms and pulling her away from him.

"Daddy!", shouted Charlie.

Charlie was struggling to be released and Gabe reached out to protect her.

"Don't touch her. Don't ever come near her again", said Chuck, rage overwhelming him. "You're done", said Chuck threateningly as he tried to swing at Gabe past Charlie.

"Mr. Bass please calm down-"

Hearing Gabe's voice only made Chuck's anger simmer more and he tried again to take a swing at him but Charlie held him back.

"No, Daddy, Please!" shouted Charlie, but Chuck ignored her and gripped her tighter, trying to get her out of the way.

"Daddy, you're hurting me", said Charlie as her voice broke.

That seemed to get through to him because he let her go and looked her with concern.

Charlie's tears spilled down her cheeks as she rubbed her arms.

"Are you alright?", he asked gruffly. "Did I hurt you?"

"Why won't you listen to me? Gabe came to meet me, nothing more."

"Then why does he have luggage? If he didn't go with you on the cruise, what's in the bag?", he asked pointing to Gabe's duffel bag.

Charlie's heart started pounding rapidly. This was it. He was going to find out and she knew he was going to hurt Gabe. He was going to hurt him worse than he already was and there was nothing she would be able to do about it.

Gabe bent down and picked up his bag and opened it, coming out with his camera and tripod.

"It's my camera equipment. I promised my Mom to take pictures of Charlie with the present she gave her for her birthday."

Charlie let out a breath, relief spreading through her. She just hoped he wouldn't let his clothes show by mistake.

Chuck looked at Gabe skeptically then turned to Charlie. "Where's Eve?"

"I'm right here Mr. Bass!", shouted Eve as she ran as fast as she could with her suitcase rolling behind her.

"Hello Eve, where were you?"

Eve looked between Gabe and Charlie and said, "I was in the bathroom."

Chuck let out a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He turned to Charlie looking guiltily.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You will never change. You will always be 'Chuck Bass', ruthless and domineering-", she took a breath and exhaled deeply, "-And I'm sick of it", she said as she walked past him towards the exit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Home sweet home", muttered Charlie sarcastically.

"Charlie, I said I was sorry."

"I don't care. You should have trusted me", she said as she dropped her luggage on the couch. "When you can learn how to act like a human being, then maybe I'll forgive you", she said tersely as she plopped her oversized bag on top of the luggage.

"Charlie-"

"No", she said turning around. "You were about to hit him", she said pointing at Gabe. "He's a seventeen year old. You're forty."

"I'm thirty-five", corrected Chuck.

"It doesn't matter. He's a boy and you're a man. You could have hurt him-"

"Charlie", interrupted Gabe. "I can defend myself-"

Charlie gave him a hard look and he knew better than to argue with her in that moment.

She turned to her father who was looking at Gabe sardonically.

"How would you like it if the situation would have been reversed? If someone would have tried to hurt me?"

"No one is foolish enough to try that. I would come down on them through all the ways I know how. Not even their grandchildren would be safe, that is, if I left them with the capacity to procreate."

Charlie huffed. "Do you see what I mean? You won't listen to reason. You, you haven't even apologized to him."

"I-"

"You what?"

She watched her father grit his teeth and turn to Gabe.

"I apologize Gabriel, for jumping to conclusions. In the future, I will try to be less overbearing and more understanding."

"It's already forgotten Mr. Bass", said Gabe smoothly.

Chuck turned to her and said, "Happy?", in a mocking tone.

"Not nearly", she said rolling her eyes. "Where's Mom?"

"She took the boys zoo. We didn't know you would be arriving today but on my way to the airport I called her, she should be here shortly. I was going to go with her but I had a morning board meeting."

"Mom took the boys to The Bronx Zoo?", asked Charlie in disbelief.

"Yes, apparently she let them choose and had to make good on the promise", said Chuck as a small grin appeared on his face.

Charlie laughed as she tried to picture her mother in three inch heels running around the zoo after her brothers.

"Mom must be _loving_ it", said Charlie smiling. "She said the only good thing that ever came out of The Bronx was Ralph Lauren. I can't believe she ventured out to another borough."

Chuck gave a small laugh then said, "Oh, I bet she's making a valiant effort for the benefit of your brothers, and Dorota must being enjoying herself too", said Chuck wryly.

Charlie smiled and said, "I'm going to my room. Can Gabe come with me or are you not going to trust me again?"

Chuck's eyes narrowed and he said, "Keep the door open and if I even get a hint that he's anywhere near your bed-"

"Dad, you said you would try-"

"Just keep it open", he said curtly as he made his way towards his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they were in her room she peeked out into the silent hallway then turned to Gabe.

"That was really close", she whispered.

"Why are you whis-"

"Sshh, I don't want my Dad to overhear."

"He's in his office", said Gabe.

"I can't believe you're still underestimating him."

"Come, let's take that picture of you with the present my Mom gave you."

"But you were lying before", said Charlie frowning at him.

"So, I would like to keep up appearances and I also think my Mom would like a picture of you with it."

"I have no idea what she got me. I didn't have time to open any of my presents, well except for yours."

"Then let's open it now."

Charlie turned around and glanced at the huge pile of gifts strewn all over her room.

"Uhh, do you remember what it looked like?"

"Oh, I'm very sure it's that one", he said pointing to the large wrapped rectangle propped against her wall.

"I was wondering what that was."

"Well, you won't have to wonder for much longer", he said walking towards it and picking it up. "Go ahead, unwrap it", he said after placing it on her bed.

"You're not going to give me a hint?"

"Just open it", he said smiling at her.

She smiled back then ripped the wrapping paper off and gasped.

"It's you", he said. "She spent days trying to complete it before your party."

Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the beautiful painting of a ballerina, well her in a tutu.

She turned to him and said, "I love it. I'm going to hang it above my bed."

"She will be glad you liked it."

"I'm going to call her later. I can't believe she went to all of this trouble."

"She will be thrilled to hear from you but be warned, she'll talk your ear off. You'll probably have to hang up on her."

She laughed and said, "I would never do that to her", she said glancing back at the painting.

She looked at the bottom left corner of the painting and came across the signature and her eyes widened.

"Your mother is Sera M. Knight?"

"Yea", he said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?, She's, she's famous. My Mom has one of her paintings hanging in the living room. Didn't you notice it?"

"No, I must have missed it watching you argue with your father."

Charlie ignored him and asked, "Is Sera an alias?"

"No, that was my grandmother's name from my Dad's side. My Mom loved her so much she wanted to pay tribute to her."

"Is that the grandmother who gave you the snow globe?"

"No, that's my Mom's Mom. My Dad's Mom, Sera, died four years ago."

"I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay you didn't know. Shall we take this picture?"

"Yea, just let me change."

"You need to change to take a picture?"

"I have to look like a dancer don't I?", she said haughtily.

"Whatever you say my ballerina, go change."

She smiled as she went into her drawer and came out with one of her ballet outfits. Her smile suddenly faded, she had to guard her heart. Hearing Gabe call her _his_ anything, was sounding better and better to her every time. She couldn't let him get that close, she just couldn't.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know, I never thought a ballet outfit could be sexy but you've proven me wrong."

She rolled her eyes and smiled as she sat on her bed to take off her ballet shoes, after they had taken the picture for his Mother.

Gabe came to sit next to her and whispered, "Do you need any help with that?"

She smirked and turned to him, "No, I'm perfectly capable of taking off my own shoes. I have been doing it for years", she said dryly.

"You didn't mind my help the last time."

She flushed as she remembered how he had taken off her slippers, the night when sanity left her and they had had sex.

"I do believe that blush means you remember."

She picked up her chin and turned to him, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about but if you need reminding, let me refresh your memory", he said as he leaned in and brought his lips to hers.

The sudden rush that always accompanied his kisses hit her with full force as she responded with equal vigor to the sensual assault he was inflicting on her lips.

"This is insane", she said between kisses as she laid back and brought him with her.

"Who cares?", he murmured as he settled on top of her and his lips trailed down to her neck lightly nipping, sucking, branding her.

"Don't do that", she said through a groan. "My Dad will kill you."

"Hmm", he said against her lips again. "But what a way to go."

She gave a small laugh as she broke the kiss and let her tongue run over his Adam's apple teasingly.

He groaned and said, "You're not playing fair."

"I never play fair, I play to win", she said as she tightened her legs around him.

"And what are you winning now, exactly?", he asked while grinning at her then giving her a rough kiss.

She pulled back, "I think-", she said as her hands trailed down and under his shirt. "That torturing you is prize enough", she said as her nails ran down his chest.

His muscles rippled under her caress and he moaned as his lips came crashing down on hers.

His hand came up to cup her breast and she gave a small whimper as his lips, his tongue, stroked hers.

"Well, this is a lovely picture, I should call Mom and Dad, I bet they'll love the show."

Charlie gasped and pushed Gabe off her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, I was enjoying the view. You know you're much more informative than that stupid book Mom made me read on reproduction, but please don't let me stop you, expand my education. This is one subject I'll have no problem studying."

Charlie huffed as she sat up and pulled the sleeve of her ballet uniform back over her shoulder.

"You better not say anything, or I swear-"

"Charlie, please, let me", said Gabe.

"Luke, let's talk man to man. What's it going to take to keep this quiet?"

"It's going to cost you", said Luke smirking at him.

"You don't need any money", said Charlie. "We-"

"Oh, it's not money I'm after", interrupted Luke. "We have plenty of that."

"Then what is it?", asked Gabe.

"A personal slave."

"What?", exclaimed Charlie.

"Yes, I need someone at my beck and call. I may be rich but I'm still eleven."

"Almost eleven", corrected Charlie.

"Whatever, I need someone to take me places and Gabe is it. As long as I have someone older with me Mom and Dad won't mind, and of course you're welcome to come too if you don't think you will be able to unglue your face from his for an extended period of time", said Luke sarcastically.

"No way, I don't care what you say-"

"Deal", said Gabe shaking Luke's hand.

Luke grinned at Charlie and her eyes narrowed on his.

"No one gives you nearly enough credit for your _resourcefulness_."

"True, but then again, there's you my dear sister. You know perfectly well how _resourceful_ I can be."

Charlie shook her head then asked, "Where's Mom?"

"She's changing. She said she was going to burn her outfit. She said it smelled like animal feces and public transportation."

Charlie laughed and said, "You took public transportation?"

"No, just a trolley around the zoo but to Mom, anything where you're taken from one place to another sitting next to _the lower classes_ is considered public transportation."

Charlie and Gabe both laughed then Luke said, "So, did you get it? Did you buy what I asked you to buy?"

"Yes, it's in my suitcase. I will get it for you later. For right now, get out of my room."

Luke smiled, "I will definitely be seeing you very soon", he said to Gabriel as he walked out of her room.

She let out a breath then said, "We've had two very close calls. I think you should leave. I will call you later and anyway, I bet your parents want to see you."

"Yea, they'll be happy I'm back."

"What excuse did you give them for your whereabouts these past few days?"

"I told them I was going to visit my cousin Pennsylvania. My Mom complained about me missing classes but reluctantly allowed me to go."

He got off the bed and grabbed his bag. "Call me later, if you don't, I won't hesitate in giving you a midnight house-call."

She gave a half smile and suddenly felt sad that he was leaving. She reached up and brushed her lips lightly over his.

When she pulled back he was looking at her intently.

"What?", she said barely above a whisper.

"That's the first time you've initiated a kiss."

She looked away and he grinned. "I think I'm getting to you Bass."

"The only thing you're getting is on my nerves", she said pushing him out her door.

"I don't think that was what I was getting on a few minutes ago. Unless it was annoyance that made you cry out as I-"

She didn't let him finish as she slammed her door in his face. "Goodbye Gabriel."

"I'll see you tomorrow my sweet Charlotte", said Gabe through the door.

Charlie gave a small smile as she heard his footsteps recede and she picked up her phone, dialing a familiar number.

"Charlie, thank god you called me. I've been going out of my mind since you dropped me off at home. Did your Dad suspect anything more?"

"Luckily no", she answered. "E, why did you tell your parents? That was the main reason he was there at that moment. If it would have only been Gossip Girl then I would have had time to rally and come up with a better excuse."

"I'm sorry it wasn't my fault and I didn't tell them everything. Just that I was going home and only when I couldn't lie to them anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My Mom called me at the airport. I picked it up right when they were making an announcement for a boarding flight. She asked why I was at the airport and I had to tell her, I sent you like ten texts didn't you get them?"

"I haven't checked. I only just picked up my phone now."

"How did you get here so fast? Not that I'm not grateful", she laughed, "But your flight wasn't scheduled to come in for another hour."

"Oh, I cried crocodile tears about my dying grandmother in New York and flashed my Visa card", Eve laughed then continued, "And what do you know? A seat suddenly opened up in an earlier flight."

"Well thanks, I owe you big time. If you wouldn't have been there, I don't know what I would have told my father."

"Oh you would have concocted something. You always do."

"Yes, but I'm eternally grateful that I didn't have to."

"So, C, how was your cruise with Gabriel?"

"It was-", she paused "interesting."

"Interesting?" asked Eve, not believing her. "That's it, interesting?"

Charlie took a breath. "I had a great time. Gabe can be very charming when he wants to be."

"Now we're getting somewhere. What did you do together on the cruise?"

That was a loaded question, thought Charlie uncomfortably as memories replayed themselves in her mind.

"We, we went on a date. Gabe bought me Lilies and we danced. Gabriel is a very good dancer."

"Aww that is so cute. So are you falling in _love_?", asked Eve teasingly.

"No", replied Charlie sharply, and then said tentatively, "Can I tell you something Evie? Something important?"

"You don't even have to ask, of course you can tell me anything", replied Eve.

"But you can't breathe a word of it to anyone. You have to swear."

"I feel insulted. I'm your best friend. I would never tell anyone your secrets."

Charlie took a deep breath and said, "I slept with Gabe on the cruise."

There was quiet at the other end of the line and Charlie frowned, "Eve, are you still there?"

"What!", shouted Eve and Charlie grimaced pulling the phone away from her ear.

"Please tell me you mean that platonically, like you just shared a bed."

"Well if by sharing a bed you mean getting naked and-"

"Stop! Ugh, that was too much information. How could you do that Charlie? I warned you in the voicemail not to do anything you would regret."

"I know but I couldn't help it. I don't know what came over me, I-"

"Please, don't get into the details", said Eve disgusted. "Just reassure me you were safe", there was a moment of silence and Eve shouted, "Charlie!"

"Calm down Eve, of course Gabe wore a condom. I wasn't going to risk getting pregnant at sixteen. I-"

"You had sex?", came a shout from the doorway.

Charlie flinched then swallowed nervously as her heart started pounding. She brought the phone down from her ear and slowly turned towards her door.

A breath lodged itself in her throat. She was unable to utter a single word as she met the outraged eyes of her mother.

*******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, this writer's block thing is going around and it's definitely infected me lol. I know another cliffy, sorry lol. Now what's going to happen?? How will that affect Gabe and Charlie? Will Chuck find out? If you're asking yourself why Charlie gave Chuck a hard time when she was in the wrong, it's because she's a Bass, stubborn as them come lol. One disclaimer I would like to say is that Sera M. Knight is a real artist and creates paintings. I found one of them online and by coincidence had the same last name as Gabriel and I knew I had to use it lol. So the pic of the painting you will see if you go to my photobucket account is by her. You can see her signature in the bottom left hand corner. You will also see a pic of Charlie's room. I was going to photoshop her in there but I didn't have time and I wanted to get this chapter out. Please REVIEW. The more people REVIEW the faster I will try to have the chapters out :o)

XoXo Chrys


	15. Charlie's Back

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way. If I did then Chuck and Blair would be together now, but *SIGHS* I can dream…

Chapter 15

"You had sex?"

Charlie nervously lifted her cell up to her ear and said, "Eve, I'll call you back", then closed her phone, she didn't even wait to hear her answer.

"Mom", said Charlie hesitantly.

Blair slammed the door shut and Charlie winced.

"Answer me", said Blair in a hard tone.

Charlie looked down as tears filled her eyes. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

Blair felt her own tears well up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her little girl, her baby had had sex.

She walked towards her daughter and Charlie scooted away on her bed.

Blair stopped abruptly, then took a breath to steady her emotions. "Charlie when have I ever laid a hand on you?"

"Never", said Charlie in a small voice.

"Then why would you think I would start to now?"

"Because I'm such a disappointment", said Charlie as her voice broke. She looked up at her mother as her tears made their way down her cheek. She felt like such a failure of a daughter.

Blair's throat tightened seeing her daughter's pain. For the first time in a long time she saw her Charlie. She saw her little girl looking back at her, not the rebellious teen she wanted everyone to believe she was.

"Charlie", said Blair sitting down on her bed next to her.

"Stop", said Charlie wiping her tears. "I know what you're going to say. How could you? You've shamed the Bass name, you'll never see Gabriel again, why did I even have you?", she said in a choked sob.

"I would never say that", said Blair as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Charlie lay her head on her mother's lap, relieved that she wasn't angry but it didn't change how she felt. She had let her down, and not with something trivial, this, this would change how her mother saw her forever.

"Charlie I have never and would never _ever_", she said for emphasis, "regret having you", as she brushed her daughter's hair from her face.

"Are you sure about that?", mumbled Charlie.

"Of course I'm sure. When I found out I was pregnant with you, not once did it ever cross my mind to have an abortion. You, Charlie and your two brothers mean everything to me."

"But you will never see me the same way again. I've always been a huge disappointment."

"You have never been a disappointment. How can you think that? You're my only daughter, my first born. The love I have for you can't be described."

"Really?"

Blair laughed as a tear escaped her eyes. "Yes really", she said again as she smiled. "Do you know you used to ask me that all the time when you were little?"

"What?", asked Charlie.

"The way you just asked, 'really'. You always needed reassurance, whether if it was if the sky would always be blue, or if I would still love you the same way tomorrow."

"And what did you tell me?", asked Charlie barely above a whisper.

"I told you-", said Blair smiling at her memories, "-I can't promise you the skies won't be cloudy and turn to grey but I can promise you that I will always love you even more than I did the day before."

Charlie smiled then asked, "Has that changed?"

"No, and it will never change no matter what you do. I will still love you even more tomorrow than I did today."

"Really?", asked Charlie as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Blair let out a choked breath and said "Really."

Charlie lifted herself off her mother's lap and launched herself into her arms.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry Mommy. I'm sorry for everything, for what I did, the way I've treated you", said Charlie through a sob.

Blair took a few breaths as tears made their way down her cheeks. "Shh it's okay. Don't cry", she said as she held her daughter tighter. "My baby", said Blair through a sob.

Blair pulled back and took Charlie's face in her hands. She wiped her daughter's tears and said, "There you are."

Charlie laughed through her tears and enveloped her mother in another hug.

"I've missed you", said Blair holding onto her daughter with one hand and with the other wiping her tears. "God, I've missed you", she whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie didn't know how long she had been lying down wrapped in her mother's arms, all she knew was that it felt good…right.

"Charlie, you do know we really have to talk about this."

Charlie tensed.

"I'm not going to yell but, how-when did this happen?"

"Two days ago."

Blair frowned. "Two days ago you were on the cruise."

Charlie took a breath then said, "Gabe went on the cruise with me."

"Charlie", said Blair.

"See? I'm a disappointment."

"No, I told you, you could never be a disappointment. Your actions on the other hand", said Blair. "I am disappointed that you lied to us and had sex when I warned you, not to make a big mistake that you would regret later."

"I didn't know Gabe was going on the cruise. He sort of just showed up and I didn't do anything about it. I just, I wanted to be on the cruise with him."

"What about Eve?"

"She didn't go on the cruise with us", confessed Charlie. If her mother knew the worst, there was no point in lying about the rest. "Gabe stole her cell and took her place on the flight."

"But then where did she go? Your father told me he picked both of you up at the airport."

"Gabe paid for her to go visit her sister in California."

"I see Gabriel seems to have all the answers", said Blair dryly.

"Mom, don't be mad at him. It wasn't all his fault. I could have stopped it and I didn't."

"But Charlie, what I don't understand is what changed your mind. I asked you if you wanted a real relationship with him and you told me forcefully 'no'."

"It started out as a game but then his parents got involved, then he-"

"Changed all the rules?"

"Yea", said Charlie.

"I told you that would happen. I just, I wanted better for you. I wanted you not to regret your first time. I wanted you to be in love."

"I'm not in love with Gabe but I don't regret it. I thought I did after it happened but not anymore. I just regret that I let you down."

"You don't regret it now, but how about later on when you do fall in love? Will you regret it then?"

"I don't know but I don't think so. Did you regret your first time?"

Blair took a breath, not sure how much to reveal. "Yes, I did regret it but that was because at the time, I was too stubborn to see that I was in love with him."

"You were in love with someone besides Dad?"

"No, my first time was with your father."

"Oh….eww", said Charlie grimacing. "I don't think I wanted to know that."

Blair laughed.

"So Dad's the only guy you've ever-", but she was too embarrassed to finish the sentence.

"No", Blair admitted. "There was one other guy."

"Who-"

"That's something", interrupted Blair. "That I will tell you when you're older."

"Mom, I'm sixteen. I just lost my- I'm not a little girl anymore. You can tell me."

"I know I can but it's something I want to save for another day. Can you understand that?"

Charlie smiled entwining their hands. "If you can deal with everything I've just told you, then I can wait for you to tell me the rest."

"Good", said Blair.

"Mom, I did something terrible."

"Please tell me you used a condom."

"No!"

Blair's eyes widened.

"No-Yes", Charlie took a breath. "What I meant to say was, that yes we were safe but no, that's not what I was talking about."

"Oh", said Blair relieved. "What could possibly be more terrible than that?"

"I lied to Daddy."

"What?"

"He got to the airport and saw Gabe there and tried to attack him but we managed to convince him that Gabe hadn't gone on the cruise with me. Then I got so mad at him for trying to hurt Gabe, I wouldn't let the issue go. I accused him of not trusting me and even made him apologize to Gabe."

Blair let out a breath. "You do know how wrong you were, don't you?"

"Yes I do, but will you tell Daddy? I don't want him to hurt Gabe, you know how he is."

Blair couldn't fathom how Chuck would react. She knew he if he were to find out, he would be out for blood and she just couldn't let anything happen to Gabriel.

"So, you care about him that much, huh?", said Blair.

Charlie blushed and said, "I do care about him but that's it."

"And how does he feel about you? Does he want a relationship with you or is the time on the cruise all he was after?"

"I don't know how he feels about me, but he did tell me he wanted a relationship. He said there would be no one else, if I wanted it."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That I did."

"So, Gabriel is officially your boyfriend?"

"Yes, officially."

"Then I will _officially_ have a talk with him."

"Mom".

"No, don't Mom me. I think I've been plenty understanding. Just because I've accepted that you've had sex, doesn't mean I want it to be repeated. You're sixteen years old. I don't want you to end up pregnant."

"Like you?"

"Charlie, I don't regret having you but I don't want you to have to struggle like I did."

"It's okay. I told him it wasn't going to happen again."

"And what did he say?"

"He understood."

"Charlie, I don't want you to have sex again until you're in love."

"I won't, you can trust me this time. I promise", said Charlie.

"I believe you. You haven't been this open and honest with me in a long time."

"I'm sorry", said Charlie guiltily.

"It's okay. You'll learn, hopefully in a very distant future, when you become a Mom, that you can forgive anything."

"I'm really sorr-"

"No, that's enough sorry's for one day", Blair exhaled and said, "Do you have any questions you wanted to ask me about se-"

"No!" exclaimed Charlie. "I know everything I need to know."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine."

"No soreness?"

"_Mom_."

"I'm your mother, I need to ask."

"No, not anymore", she admitted.

"You do know I have to take you to the doctor, don't you?"

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, I want to make sure _everything_ is as it should be. I don't think you were Gabriel's first."

"No, I wasn't", said Charlie in a small voice.

"Then I would like you checked over as well as put on birth control."

"But Mom, I said-"

"I know what you said, and I believe you but for my peace of mind, you will go on them."

Charlie sighed and said, "Fine."

"Good", said Blair as she extracted herself from Charlie embrace.

Blair stood and smiled at Charlie. "Look at you. You're a mess", she said wiping her mascara.

"So are you", laughed Charlie cleaning her mother's face.

"Well, I was going to take a shower anyway. I still faintly smell like-"

"Animal feces and public transportation?"

Blair laughed and said, "Yes, exactly."

Blair turned to go and Charlie said, "Wait, you never answered me. You won't tell Daddy will you?"

Blair sighed and said, "I don't keep secrets from your father but I guess I'll have to keep one."

"Thank you, Mommy!", said Charlie as she rose onto her knees and hugged her mother again.

"You're welcome but don't make me regret keeping this from him. Try to keep your word-"

"I will. I promise", she said pulling back.

"Will Gabe still be allowed to come by?"

"Yes, but if he is in your room, you have to-"

"Keep the door open. I know."

"Fine, I'll see you later."

"Yea, I could use some help opening the rest of my presents."

Blair smiled and said, "After dinner, we'll go through them all, deal?"

"Deal", said Charlie smiling back at her.

Blair continued smiling as she walked out of Charlie's room and closed the door behind her.

She couldn't have criticized Charlie for something she had done herself when she was her age but she did have an uneasy feeling. Was she making a mistake keeping this from Chuck? He deserved to know but she couldn't trust him not to go after Gabriel.

She let out an exasperated breath as she walked down the hall. She was a little disappointed but she also couldn't be happier. The only thing she could think of as she entered her room was, her daughter had called her Mommy again. She couldn't believe it, she had her Charlie back.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: This chapter was so not supposed to be only the mother/daughter scene but as I wrote it, it just flowed. I hope you liked it. I also hope you liked the fact that the Charlie (If you read "For Charlie's Sake") you had grown to know and love came back in this chapter. Now, just because she let her good heart show, does not mean she won't also still be defiant, because, that's not true. She is a Bass after all lol. I did a pic of Charlie and Chuck. So if you want to see it, go to my photobucket account. I so wish I could do one of her and Blair but I can't age a woman lol. And if you're asking yes, I aged Chuck, I added a little grey hair and a few wrinkles. I actually put up two pics. One of Chuck and the other is of Chuck and Charlie. The one of Chuck is the pic I used to photoshop the one of Charlie and him. If that didn't make sense, it will once you see it lol. It's not great but at least you can picture him now lol. Please REVIEW!! Tell me if you liked this chapter. I was not sure about it. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. It will involve Charlie, Zac, a date, Gabriel, and Luke. If you want to see what happens there, push that pretty little button below this :o)

XoXo Chrys


	16. A Breakup A Date And A Gossip Girl Blast

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in anyway, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 16

"I can't believe your Mom didn't blow up at you."

"I know, she was really great about the whole thing", said Charlie smiling while she bent down and put her books away in her bag.

It was Tuesday, her first day back at school since before her birthday. She had stayed up practically all night catching up on her homework. The least she could do for her Mom was not give her any flak about school.

"I told you before, your Mom is the best. I don't know why it took you so long to see that."

"I know Evie, please let's stop talking about it. I already feel horrible over the way I treated her."

"Fine, then let's talk about your _Knight_ in shining armor."

"My what?", asked Charlie standing up.

"Your boy toy", said Eve grinning at her. "Here he comes now."

She barely got a chance to turn around before Gabe took her in his arms and bent his head, taking her lips in an unexpected kiss.

She responded as her hands tightened into a fist at his chest, creasing his St. Jude's uniform shirt.

She felt him nibble her lips teasingly. She let out an incoherent sound that was a cross between a whimper and a moan, then pushed him away.

"Stop it, we've been on Gossip Girl three times already and the school day isn't even over yet."

He gave her a half smile and said, "It's your own fault I can't keep my hands to myself because, correct me if I'm wrong but, wasn't it your idea to go into the janitor's closet an hour ago? Though I'm not complaining", he interjected. "It was a very _pleasurable_ experience. I have to give your dance instructor some credit. I never knew you could bend that far bac—"

"Gabe!", exclaimed Charlie as she flushed crimson.

"And that is my cue to leave", said Eve with a repulsed look on her face. "I'll see you in class."

Charlie watched Eve go, then turned to Gabe. "You really have to stop saying things like that, someone could overhear."

"No one is going to overhear", he said as his face closed in on hers.

"Not so fast", she said placing her index finger on his lips. "I have to get to class."

His gleaming eyes narrowed on hers and his tongue came out to brush her finger suggestively.

She gasped and started pulling her hand back but he caught her wrist in his grip.

"So studious as of late, but I like it. I'll let you go, _if_—"

She gave him a haughty look then said, "If what?"

"If you give me one more kiss to tide me over until the end of the school day."

Something fluttered within her but she masked it giving him a mischievous grin.

"Okay", she said as her hand ran up and down the lapels of his jacket. "But just one."

His eyes glinted at her and he said, "One is all I need…for now."

She smirked at him and gripped his jacket as she rose up on her tip-toes effortlessly.

She moved her face until their lips were inches apart, until she could feel his raspy intake of breath.

"Until three o'clock, _Baby_", she whispered as she closed the distance but at the last moment, turned her head and kiss his cheek.

She pulled back quickly and turned around.

"You're truly evil."

"But you love it", she said in a sing-song voice as she grinned and swung her hips walking away. As she was rounding the corner, she gave him one last teasing look, then disappeared from sight.

"Oh, I do love it", said Gabe while smiling to himself as he turned around and made his way to his own classroom.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you let Gabriel know you and Zac have a date today?"

"It is not a date. It's just us hanging out. I miss spending time with Zac and no one, not even—"

"Your boyfriend?", asked Eve giving her a wry smile.

"Gabriel", said Charlie as she gave her a pressing look.

Eve rolled her eyes and said, "Why can't you just say it? It's no secret, everyone knows. What you meant to say is your boyfriend."

Charlie huffed, "It's just semantics."

"Yes, but you obviously have a problem admitting to yourself that Gabriel Knight is your boyfriend."

"No, I don't", said Charlie getting annoyed. "Fine, and not even my boyfriend is going to stop me."

Eve looked past her then gave her a rueful smile. "Umm, I'll catch you later. Tell me how everything went."

"Eve?", said Charlie frowning at her. "Why are you leavi—"

"What is it that you don't want me to stop you from doing?", came Gabe's voice from behind her.

She stiffened and gave Eve a glare before she walked away and left them alone.

"Charlie?", asked Gabe.

She let out a breath then turned around and met his questioning gaze.

"I told you before that Zac and I were going to spend time together."

Gabe's eyes darkened and he said, "You mean the _date_."

"It's not a date. It's just spending time with one of my best friends."

"Yes", he said sarcastically. "A best friend that just so happens to be pining for you and is the reason I still have a bruise on my jaw."

"And he still has a black eye", she pointed out.

"You're defending him?", he asked incredulously.

"No, ugh", she sighed. "I told you from the beginning that Zac was part of my life, and if you couldn't deal with it, then we couldn't be together."

"So you're choosing him over me?", he asked dryly.

"I'm not choosing him over you. He's not the one giving me ultimatums."

"I'm not giving you an ultimatum, you're giving one to me."

"Yes you are. You're being difficult about me spending time with Zac and I can't live everyday trying to tip-toe around the fact that he is my friend."

"A friend that wants benefits", retorted.

"You're being ridiculous. He-is-only- my-friend", she spelled out. "I've known him since I was nine years old."

"It doesn't matter. You told me yourself that he was your first kiss, your first crush. He wants you. My busted lip is proof of that or the way he looks at you or the way he touches you", he said in a hard tone.

"I was an infatuated fourteen year old", she said trying to reason with him. "And Zac is just being Zac. We've always been that way with each other."

"That's part of the problem."

Charlie let out a frustrated groan. "He is not getting anywhere with me. I won't let him. We are just going to spend time together, nothing more."

"I don't care. I don't want him anywhere near you."

Her eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to tell me that I can't go out with him?"

"What if I am?", he asked heatedly.

"Who do you think you are?", she angrily countered back.

"I'm your boyfriend", said Gabe crossly.

She looked away shaking her head. "Maybe that's where I went wrong."

His eyes widened. "No, Charlie", he said reaching out to her.

She picked her hands up in defense and said, "No", while stepping away from him. "I'm going out with Zac today and if you can't accept that, then we have nothing else to talk about", she said as she turned around and made her way quickly to the limo.

"Charlie!", he yelled going after her but the limo sped up and all he got was one last look at her face through the window.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was trying to fix her make-up while holding her tears at bay. She really hadn't meant anything to him. All that possessiveness was just an act.

He hadn't even tried to call her, not even once. It had been almost four hours already, he should have called, he should have texted. "Damn it", she muttered while throwing her eyeliner on her dresser. "He should have been here."

"If you're talking about Zachary he's in the living room."

Charlie jumped, momentarily startled. She turned and gave her mother a sad smile. "No, I wasn't talking about Zac."

"What's wrong?", said her mother noticing her expression and coming up to her.

"It's Gabe, we, we broke up", she said in what she hoped to be a nonchalant tone but she could see that it had been anything but, by the look on her mother's face.

"Come", she said, pulling her and sitting on her bed.

After they were seated, her mother looked at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Tell me everything."

After she had told her mother about what had happened, her make-up was shot to hell. Her tears had streamed down her face ruining all her efforts.

"Charlie", scolded her mother. "You're overreacting. You didn't break up with Gabriel."

"No, I'm not overreacting and yes, we did break up."

"No, you didn't", said her mother as she wiped one of her tears. "It was all a just misunderstanding."

"No, it wasn't. He doesn't accept that Zac is my friend but I know he was just looking for an excuse to break up with me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because he would have called, or tried to contact me but it's been almost four hours and nothing."

"He's just angry and I bet most of that anger is directed at himself for the way he behaved. Give him some time, he'll come around."

"You really think so?"

"I know so", said Blair smiling at her. "And if he doesn't, we could always tell your father how hurt you are and watch as Gabriel Knight goes down."

Charlie laughed then said, "Did you and Dad argue a lot when you were our age?"

She watched her mother's smile fade as she said, "Yes, we had our fair share of arguments."

"And did Dad always come around?"

"Charlie, you can't make Zachary wait forever. You have to go and fix your make-up", her mother said hastily.

Charlie frowned. "Why won't you answer the question?"

"Because it's not worth answering, we're married aren't we?"

Charlie looked down and said, "Yes."

"Then there's your answer. Now, get a move on", she said while plastering a quick smile on her face.

"Okay", said Charlie smiling. "Thanks Mom."

Blair rose from her bed and looked down on her smiling. "For you Charlie, anything."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we going this fine evening?", asked Charlie trying to stay enthusiastic as they drove in the limo to a destination that was unknown to her.

"I think for our first date—"

"Zac", interrupted Charlie. "This isn't a date. We're just hanging out."

"You know what? Let's not put labels, they just screw everything up anyway."

Charlie rolled her eyes and said, "Be serious, where are we going?"

"To the movies."

"The movies?" asked Charlie frowning. "How positively _common_", she teased.

When the limo stopped and they stood in front of the movie theater, she gasped.

"I don't think it's common for a theater to be showing a 1970's movie", said Zac smiling.

"How did you get them to play Willy Wonka?"

"Oh, I've got connections."

Charlie smiled and said, "Thanks, but you know we could have watched this at home and saved yourself all the hassle."

"We could have, but where's the fun in that?"

Charlie smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into Movie Theater. "Let's go Zaccy, we haven't seen this movie together in over two years."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The theater was quiet. No one was in attendance but them. She should be having a blast. She was with one of her best friends, watching her favorite movie, but she wasn't. Gabe's face was all she could see, they're argument replaying itself in her mind, over and over again.

She exhaled deeply and put her uneaten popcorn to the side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", she said giving him a half smile.

"I know something is wrong, you can tell me."

"I, I had a fight with Gabriel", she said not wanting to tell him they broke up. If she did, she knew he would do anything to get her to forget Gabe and give him a chance.

"Let me guess, it was about you spending time with me."

"Yes", she said looking down at her hands.

"Charlie, I don't know why you're beating yourself up about this. You should get rid of him, he doesn't deserve you."

"Zac", she said shaking her head. "It's not that simple."

"Why, because you _love_ him?", asked Zac condescendingly.

Her eyes widened. "No, I don't love him, I, I care about him. He's my boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that thinks it's his place to tell you what you can and can't do?"

"Please", said Charlie mockingly. "If I was your girlfriend you would be trying to do the same thing."

"Why don't you be my girlfriend and find out?"

"Zac, stop it."

He let out an irritated groan. "Do you want to get out of here, get some air? You're not enjoying the movie and if you're not, then I'm not either."

"Would you mind?"

He rolled his eyes and stood up, offering her his hand.

"I was planning on a stroll anyway. Come on Lottie, let's go forget your woes and take a walk in the park."

She smiled and took his hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabe was in his room calling himself all kinds of stupid. He had pushed her away but he couldn't help it. She had infuriated him defending her _friend_.

"Damn", he said to himself. He had to apologize. He shouldn't have waited this long. He just hoped she would hear him out and not tell him to fuck off.

He stood up and it suddenly dawned on him that she wasn't home. She was out with _him_. Just thinking about it made his hands tighten into hard fist.

He had to find her, but where could she be? As if on cue his cell phone vibrated.

He took it out of his pocket and pushed a button. His eyes darkened when he saw a picture of Charlie and Zac. He had his arm around her shoulder. He looked down and read the caption.

_On, off, on, and off again. I guess not even the Queen B herself could tame notorious rogue Gabriel Knight for long, but don't worry G. One man's trash is another man's treasure and I hear that C already has a new candidate for her king, and it's none other than former St. Judean, Zachary Logan. We wonder how Mr. Knightingale will take it. Will he beg for amnesty? Oh I think he'll rage a war and if he does, I'll be watching from the crossfire._

_XoXo Gossip Girl _

Gabe bit his lip until he tasted blood. Gossip Girl was just spewing her venom, like usual. Charlie wouldn't be thinking about giving Zac a chance, would she?

He couldn't just sit there and not know. The picture of that bastard's arm around her was all that was filling his head.

He had to find her and he knew just who to ask.

He pushed some numbers and put his cell to his ear.

"Luke, my man", said Gabe while giving a fake smile.

"What do you want? I haven't summoned you yet."

Gabe's smile died down and he got straight to it. "I need your help."

"With what?"

"I need to know where your sister went with that ass- with Zac", he said correcting himself.

"Why do you think I would know?"

"Because you know almost everything that goes on in that house, now tell me."

"You're right, I do", said Luke.

Gabe gritted his teeth as he pictured Luke's self-satisfied grin.

"Just tell me what I need to know."

"Why should I? There's nothing in it for me."

"Come on Luke, I'll owe you—"

"You already owe me."

"If you tell me, I'll tell you where Charlie's hidden the present she brought back from the cruise for Sophie. I know she hasn't given it to you yet."

All he heard was silence, had Charlie changed her mind and given it to him?

"Fine, but only if I'll get to go with you. If something goes down, I want to be front and center to witness it all."

"Not a chance."

"Then I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help to you."

Gabe groaned and said, "Fine. I'll pick you up, just tell me where she is."

"By the looks of the picture on the Gossip Girl blast—"

"You subscribe to Gossip Girl?"

"I won't deign myself enough to answer that impertinent question."

Gabe shook his head. Luke really was a piece of work, no, he corrected, he was a Bass.

"Just tell me."

"She's in Central Park."

"I'll be around to pick you up in ten minutes."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how long you've been dating that bozo?", asked Zac as they took an evening stroll in Central Park.

"Not very long", said Charlie not wanting to tell him the whole story just yet.

"Then it shouldn't be a big deal breaking up with him."

"Za—"

"I know, I know, Zac, stop."

She gave him a crooked smile then said, "How long I've been dating him is not the issue, its how I feel."

"And how _do_ you feel?"

"I like him and I want to be with him for however long it lasts."

"Well, that sounds promising", he said sarcastically.

"Zac", she said in a half cry, half groan.

"It's the truth Lottie. I can tell you don't trust him. He doesn't know you like I do. Tell me, have you told him about—"

"No", said Charlie not letting him finish the sentence. "I haven't told him about my past or my parent's past I should say."

"Have you wondered why you haven't? It's because you know you don't belong with him. You know that you don't want him to know about any of it."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't", she said as her temper rose. "We've just begun dating. I don't want to rush into it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes", she said giving him an annoyed look. "I'll tell him eventually."

"Do you really want to risk telling him that, and it blowing up in your face?"

"What are you talking about?"

"He probably won'lt be able to deal with your issues. Once he hears the truth, he'll hightail it out."

"He won't do that", she said even though she didn't believe the words herself. He had just spoken her worst fears aloud and she just didn't want to deal with the possibility of Gabe knowing the truth and leaving anyway.

"How do you know that? You barely know him."

"For goodness sake I know him well enough to have sex with him", she stopped abruptly at her words. She really had to develop some tact.

"You had sex with him?", asked Zac enraged.

She turned to him and looked him in the eyes. "Zac don't be mad. He's my boyfriend, yes, I had sex with him."

"What happened to not wanting to rush into anything?"

"It just happened."

Zac flexed his jaw and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him and add to the bruises he already has."

"Zac! No!", she yelled as she caught up to him and held his arm.

"Let him go Charlie. _I'd_ like to add to the bruises _he_ already has too."

Charlie's breath caught as she turned around and met Gabe's seething gaze.

She looked to his side and saw her brother grinning slyly at her. "Hello Charlie-horse."

Her eyes went back to Gabe as she watched him approach. "Oh shit", she muttered. This wouldn't end well.

******************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you liked the chapter. It was originally supposed to be all about the "date" but that changed as I was writing lol. Is anyone as ecstatic as I am that Chuck and Blair are FINALLY together?? He said ILY!! I'm still smiling about it lol. Okay, so the next chapter will take up right after this one, then maybe I'll make a little time pass. I'm not sure yet, but we'll see. The angst and the drama are upon us lol. In about two or three more chapters we'll find out Gabe's secret and it's all a domino effect from there. What did you think of this chapter?? Don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	17. Crystal Clear

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in anyway, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 17

"Gabe stop", said Charlie stepping in front of Zac.

"Charlie move", said Gabe as he approached them.

"No, I'm not going to let you both fight, not again."

"You're not going to stop me from beating his face in. He took advantage of you and I'm not going to let him get away with it", said Zac from behind her.

"I didn't take advantage of her. She's _my_ girlfriend and whatever we did is between _us_."

"Like hell it is", said Zac menacingly as he moved away from Charlie and launched himself towards Gabe.

"No!" shouted Charlie.

Gabe swiftly sidestepped Zac and grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him away.

Zac stumbled but quickly caught his footing, turned around, and swung at Gabe.

Zac's fist connected with Gabe's face, striking him in the eye.

Gabe was momentarily stunned but retaliated rapidly and punched Zac in the mouth, busting his lip.

"Stop, both of you stop it!", screamed Charlie as she tried to get between them.

"Charlotte no!", came the resonating voice of her father.

Charlie gasped and stopped abruptly. She turned around and met her father's dark gaze. He was shifting his eyes between the now, parted teen boys, and her.

Chuck hastily made his way to them and pulled Charlie out the way. "What the hell is wrong with both of you? You could have hurt her."

"Daddy they—"

"You keep quiet. I was speaking to them", said Chuck in a clipped tone, then faced the two troublemakers. "I don't know what is going on between you two and I don't want to know. All I do know is, that both of you will be keeping your distance from my daughter, indefinitely."

"Sir—", "Mr. Bass—", said Gabe and Zac at the same time.

"Don't even try to justify your actions, just count yourselves fortunate to still be standing before me", said Chuck threateningly.

"Daddy no, they didn't mean—"

"Charlie, I mean it. I don't want to hear a single word, we're leaving."

Chuck turned around gripping Charlie's arm and stopped short, noticing his son for the first time.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?"

"Being a pain in my existence", muttered Charlie, pulling her arm out of her father's grasp.

Luke smirked as he pushed buttons on his cell phone.

"Lucas, answer me", said Chuck testily.

"Well father, you always told me when facing the authorities you better have evidence or an alibi. I was simply following your orders and… gathering evidence", he said grinning while snapping a picture with his phone.

"You little troll!" screeched Charlie as she reached towards him, but her father stopped her.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he snatched the cell phone out of Luke's hands.

"Dad, I think five to ten is a befitting punishment, don't you?"

"Yes it is", said Chuck gripping Luke's shoulder and turning him around. "It's very befitting, especially for a boy who left home, past his curfew, without permission."

"Bu—but—", said Luke stuttering.

"But nothing, we're all going home, _now_", said Chuck ending all protestations and walking with them out of the park.

Charlie looked back and her eyes connected with Gabe's. He looked pleadingly towards her and she looked away sadly, following her father into the limo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?", came Blair's sharp voice as soon as they entered the apartment.

Luke looked down and said, "Mom—"

"Mom what?", said Blair glaring at Luke.

"I'm sorry. It's no big deal, I was—"

"No big deal?", said Blair disbelievingly.

Charlie smirked, excusing herself. "Mom, go easy on him, he's so young and naïve."

"No, I'm not", said Luke ticked off.

"Whatever you say", said Charlie rolling her eyes. "I'm going to my room."

"Charlie, I'm not through with you yet", said Chuck, following her to her room.

"Who's young and naïve now?", shouted Luke after them.

"Luke, answer me. How could you leave without permission? Do you have any idea what I felt when I found out you were gone? Do you?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Not worry? What do you think I would have felt, when I noticed my ten year old son missing at nine o'clock at night?"

"I'm almost eleven", grumbled Luke.

Blair gave him a look and his eyes quickly cast down, "So how long am I in for this time?"

She folded her arms in front of her and said, "A week."

"Can I get a few days taken off for good behavior?"

"No", said Blair in a no-nonsense tone.

"Fine", he sighed, "I'm going to my room, I guess that's as good a place as any to start my sentence."

He started walking past her but Blair stopped him.

"Wait", she said.

Blair took his face in her hands and smiled at him, then enveloped him in a hug.

"Aw, Mom, don't get sappy on me now", he said as he returned the hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"Yea."

"I love you."

"Geez Mom, I love you too, can you let go now?"

"No, never", she teased, tightening her hold.

"Mom", complained Luke and Blair laughed releasing him.

"Go get ready for bed and I hope you did your homework."

"I think you're mistaking me for Charlie, of course I did my homework."

"Just go", she said giving him a small push.

Blair ran a hand through her hair as she started walking too. Right now Charlie needed her. What had that girl gotten herself into this time?, she wondered warily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dad you're being unreasonable, indefinitely, really? Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No, they could have hurt you, you're lucky I got there when I did."

"How did you know where I was anyway."

"Well, I got an interesting Gossip Girl blast sent to my phone."

Charlie huffed and said, "You can't keep me away from them forever."

"Watch me", said Chuck.

"Dad—"

"Chuck", said Blair as she entered her daughter's room.

"You are not going to convince me otherwise this time", said Chuck with some finality.

"What happened?"

"Gabe and Zac had a misunderst—", started Charlie but Chuck interrupted her.

"They were pounding each other's face in and if I wouldn't have gotten there when I did, Charlie would have had some bruises too."

Blair frowned looking at her daughter. "Is that true?"

"No, Dad is exaggerating as usual."

"Charlotte", said Chuck glaring at his daughter.

Charlie let out a breath and said, "It's true, they were fighting but—"

"No buts, that's it. They were fighting and you were in the middle of it."

"They would never have hurt me."

"I don't know that, nor will I want to find out. You are not to see them until I give the say so."

"Mom", said Charlie pleadingly towards Blair.

"Chuck, why don't we talk to them and make it clear that if they want to be around Charlie, they have to behave themselves."

"No, I don't trust them, they—"

"Charlie, why don't you go take a shower and get ready for bed while I talk to your father?"

Charlie looked at them both, "Fine, as long as you can get through to him, I'll do anything", she said as she grabbed her robe and towel, then disappeared into her adjoining bathroom.

"Chuck, we've been over this. She has to be left to live her life, make her own choices, and making those choices, also means making some mistakes along the way. As much as we want to protect her, we won't always be able to."

"I don't know about you, but I'll always be able to."

"Chuck", said Blair giving him a sideways glance.

"Fine, she can see them if they come to apologize and promise not put Charlie in danger ever again."

Blair smiled as she leaned in and quickly pecked his lips, "Thank you", she whispered.

"I have a better way you can thank me", he said smirking at her and capturing her lips again.

Her lips brushed his eagerly then she broke the kiss, "I think you like when I'm indebted to you", she teased as her lips trailed down his neck.

"I love it."

She grinned, "What else do you love?", she asked as her tongue teased the sensitive spot below his ear.

"I love that too", he groaned.

"And what else?", she said as her hands trailed down to his belt.

"Don't stop there", he said smirking to himself.

"Chuck", said Blair, annoyed while looking at him.

He grinned and said, "And I love you", then said seriously, "More than life itself."

She smiled as her tears welled up. Her heart still skipped a beat every time she heard him say those three words.

"I love you too, so much, it consumes me."

His mouth came down on hers urgently, letting his lips brush hers and his tongue tease her mercilessly. He heard her moan then pulled back long enough to say, "Let's take this to our bedroom before our daughter is scarred for life."

She laughed as she took his hand and led him down the hallway to their room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as her limo pulled up at Constance the next morning, she spotted Gabe.

He was leaning against a wall, clearly waiting for her, she thought as her insides tightened.

She hastily got out of the limo and started walking, making a beeline to the front entrance.

"Charlie!", Gabe shouted as he caught up with her and turned her around.

"What do you want?", she asked while looking at his newly formed black eye.

"I want to apologize, did your father get on your case when you got home?"

"Apologize for what?", asked Charlie ignoring his question.

"For everything. I was a jerk yesterday. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you for spending time with…Zac", he managed to say through a clenched jaw. "I promise I won't fight with him again."

"Ever?", she asked as her eyebrow rose in skepticism.

He sighed and said, "At least not in front of you."

Charlie rolled her eyes and walked past him.

"Charlie, come on. I said I was sorry, you can't expect me not to retaliate if he hits me."

"I don't want both of you fighting at all."

"I know that. I said I would try and I will. I'll use all my willpower to try to act civil towards him, are you really going to stay mad at me forever?"

"No, just until I'm not angry anymore", she said as she pulled her bag more securely over her shoulder.

"And when do you think that will be?"

"When you apologize to my father and ask his permission to take me out on an official first date", she said teasingly as she smirked at him while entering the school.

He grinned at her disappearing figure and picked up his cell phone.

"Mr. Bass, it's Gabriel Knight. I know I really messed up yesterday and I wanted to apologize…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Week Later**

"Are you finished getting ready?", asked her mother as she entered her room.

Charlie smiled as she said, "Yes, I'm all done. How do I look?"

Charlie spun around and Blair laughed.

"You look beautiful, Gabriel will think so too."

She looked down at her spaghetti strapped black sequins dress she had bought at Bergdorf's and her Roberto Cavalli black pumps. She had to admit she loved her outfit.

"Stop admiring yourself", her mother teased, "Gabriel is waiting for you in the study."

"Why there?"

"Your father wanted to give him some last minute warnings."

"_Mom_", said Charlie as she rushed past her and made her way to the study.

She quickly opened the door and stopped. He was alone.

"Where's my Dad?"

"Oh, he gave me a few ground rules about our date then excused himself."

"What sort of ground rules?"

"He said something along the lines of, if my hand gets near anywhere it's not supposed to be, he'll have it chopped off."

"What?", said Charlie.

"Relax, he was just kidding, I think."

"My father never kids."

"Well, I think I'll risk it", he said taking in her appearance. "You're gorgeous."

She smiled and said, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"That's it?", he said while grinning. He adjusted the tie on his suit and said, "And here I was going for dashing."

She gave a small smile and said, "You look very handsome."

"Well that's better", he said looking teasingly at her. "So, are you going to greet me properly now?"

She gave a smirk and leaned in.

"Oh, I think she greeted you just fine", said Chuck from the doorway.

Charlie pulled back quickly and said, "Hi Daddy, do you like my new dress?", she asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes it's very beautiful, you know what else is beautiful?"

"Me?", she asked sweetly.

"Besides you", he said playing into her little game.

"What then?"

"The bill I got for your little shopping spree."

Charlie pouted and said, "But Daddy, you can't be cross with me. I wanted to look my best, is it my fault I'm so much like you?"

Her father looked away, clearly at a loss of how to counter that statement.

Charlie grinned and hugged him, "Thank you for my new dress and shoes and um, all the other stuff I got."

"You're not welcome", he muttered hugging her back.

She laughed, "You're such a liar", she said playfully.

His face darkened and she looked at him frowning, "I wasn't serious, why are you so upset?"

"I'm not", he rushed out. "Isn't it about time you two left already?"

"You actually want us to go?", asked Charlie half shocked.

"The faster you leave, the faster you can come back", he reasoned.

"We can't leave yet. Mrs. Bass forbade it. I don't know why but she said to wait here for her."

"But I was just with my Mom, she didn't mention anything to me", said Charlie.

"I'll go get her", said Chuck as he left them alone.

"My father is acting really weird."

"He's probably just worried. He thinks I'll corrupt you."

"And will you?", she asked grinning while gripping the lapels of his jacket.

"It could be arranged", he said as his lips came down on hers. She parted her lips and granted him access.

His tongue and lips caressed hers then she caught his lip between her teeth, already knowing exactly what it takes to drive him crazy.

He groaned and gave her a rough kiss, then he pushed her away. "You'll get me permanently banned from your house if we continue."

"Damn and there goes my make-up", she said while rubbing a finger against her lips.

He closed his eyes tightly and she smiled knowing that she was tormenting him.

"Why don't we change the subject", he said turning to the picture on the shelf.

"Is that you?", he asked glancing at a picture of her and her family on a picnic. She was about nine years old, it was the same year she met Zac.

"Yea", she answered.

"Oh", he said laughing. "That is definitely you", he said while pointing at a picture from her fourth birthday.

"What's so funny", she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing, you look very cute."

"Somehow, I don't think that's what you were thinking when you looked at that picture."

"Yes it was", he said, "Scouts honor."

"I think we've already establish that you were never a boy scout", she said then heard a _meow_.

Charlie turned around and smiled as she saw her cat leap up and settle itself on the window seat.

"Hi Fred, I've been wondering where you were. I haven't seen you in days."

"You named your cat Fred?"

"No, my Mom named him. She said he looked like a Fred and swears it had nothing to do with Breakfast at Tiffany's but I beg to differ."

"It's her favorite movie?"

"Yea, I'm even named after it."

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm forever Charlotte Tiffany because of it."

"Well, I like your name and look on the bright side, at least you weren't named after Tristan and Isolde."

She frowned at him then smiled, "No", she said while laughing.

"Yup", thanks to _my_ Mom, "I'm forever Gabriel Tristan Knight."

Charlie laughed again but they were interrupted.

"See I told you Chuck, they weren't making out", said Blair as Chuck rushed her inside the study.

"Not now, I bet", said Chuck looking suspiciously between the two of them.

Charlie looked away quickly then asked, "Mom, what's up? Why did you want us to wait?"

"I wanted to get a picture of your first date with Gabriel."

"Ugh, really? Mom I don't want to—"

"_Indulge_ your mother Charlie", said Gabe smirking.

The heat rushed up to her face as she remembered their real first date when he had uttered that exact same word.

Her father glared at her and she hurried over closer to Gabe and said, "Mom let's get this over with, take the picture."

Her mother smiled and said, "Gabriel put your arms around her, come on, Chuck is not going to attack you, I promise."

Gabe reluctantly obeyed while Blair said, "Smile."

Charlie grinned but Gabe could barely muster a half smile while Chuck looked at him darkly.

"There", she said after the camera had flashed. "Now you are both free to go on your date."

"You better have her home by eleven", said Chuck curtly.

"I will Mr. Bass. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Somehow, I don't I believe you."

"Chuck", said Blair. "Why don't you go Check on Matty. Tell me if his fever is down."

"Dorota is with him—"

"Chuck", Blair repeated and he reluctantly gave one last look towards Gabe then exited the room.

"Honey, why don't you go get your sweater. It might get chilly tonight."

"Mom, it's June."

"Charlie, don't make me argue with you too."

"Fine", said Charlie as she walked out. "I'll be right back", she said to Gabe then disappeared from view.

"So", said Blair as her eyes narrowed towards Gabe.

"Yes Mrs. Bass?"

"I hear you're taking my daughter out to dinner."

"Yes, I've planned a special evening."

"I hope that special evening doesn't include a bed."

Gabe's eyes widened and he said, "No, of course not, I—"

"Save it. I know you've already had sex with her."

Gabe grimaced and said, "Does Mr. Bass know?"

"No, if he did, you'd already be dead."

Gabe looked away and said, "Mrs. Bass, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen that way we—"

"I only care about two things. First, that you don't break her heart and second, that you don't get her pregnant."

"I would never—", started Gabe but stopped. "I care about your daughter, I would never hurt her, nor would I risk her getting pregnant."

"Good, it seems we're on the same page then, but let me warn you", she said changing her tone. "If you lie or cheat or play games with her, I'm coming after you, and if you think my husband's trouble, you haven't seen anything yet. I'll burry you so deep down that they'll need your dental records to identify you. Are we clear?", asked Blair tersely.

"Crystal", said Gabe as he glanced at Charlie as she entered the room.

"Are you ready to go?", asked Charlie from the doorway.

"Yes, he's more than ready, right Gabriel?", asked Blair while smiling innocently at him.

"Yes", said Gabe as he stepped forward and took Charlie hand.

"She'll be home at eleven on the dot."

"Oh, I'm certain of that", said Blair. "Charlie you go have a wonderful time."

"Thanks Mom", said Charlie smiling while pulling Gabe out of the study.

"Oh you're more than welcome", she muttered as she watched them walk away.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello everyone, so sorry for the delay but my computer got a virus so I had to have it fixed. I lost everything but luckily my computer guy is my Dad and I was up and running again quickly. On to the chapter, what did you think of it? The next chapter will be the date as well as Luke and Sophie, yes she will be making an appearance and we'll finally see what Charlie brought back for Luke to give to her. You'll also know a little more about little Matthew. In the next Chapter I'll have pics of Luke, Matt, and Sophie up. For now, you can go visit my photobucket account and see the pic of Charlie and Gabe's 'first date'. In the background you can see the pictures he was talking about as well as another one next to the lamp of Matthew but it's too small to see, you'll get a bigger version on the next chapter. If you're curious about the background pictures all you have to do is browse the page you go to automatically when clicking the link. Theres one of a picnic with luke, chuck, charlie, and Blair, as well as one of Charlie when she was four. Okay I think that's it, don't forget to REVIEW!!!

XoXo Chrys


	18. Yes, A Little More

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in anyway, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 18

"So, you never did tell me, did you have to do major sucking up to get my Dad to lift the ban?", asked Charlie as they stood in the elevator of her apartment building, waiting for it to descend to the ground floor.

Gabe remained silent, gazing at the floor in front of them.

Charlie frowned, "Gabe? Hello?", she said as she snapped her fingers.

He lifted his eyes as he was brought out of his momentary trance. "Yea?", he asked.

"What is wrong with you? I was just asking you a question and you were a million miles away."

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind."

Her frown deepened, "Care to share any of it?"

"No, it's not important."

"It must be if it's got you spacing out."

"It's not."

"Gabe."

"It's nothing."

"It's not_ nothing_."

"Stop", he said warningly

"Is it something my parents said? Or does it have to do with your Mom and Da—"

"It's none of your business", he said sharply.

Her breath caught and she pulled away.

Gabe exhaled deeply, "Charlie", he said reaching for her.

"No", she said pushing his hands away. "I'm going back home, where I can mind my own business", she snapped as she banged her hand against the button to the top floor, which belonged solely to Bass family.

"Hey, I'm sorry", he said pulling her into his arms.

She pushed her fists against his chest, trying to pry herself out of his arms to no avail, "Let go. Let me go!"

"I can't."

"Yes you can, just let go", she said struggling.

"No, I don't think I'll ever be able to."

She stilled at his words then he put a finger under her chin, tilting her head until their eyes met. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean it, this has nothing to do with you. It's just school and finals and—", he stopped himself, "Do you forgive me?"

She bit her bottom lip then said, "It depends."

"It depends? On what?", he asked grinning down at her.

"On how good your groveling skills are", she said as she smirked.

"Oh, they're very good", he said with a smile. "I'm here only but to please you my queen", he declared, as his mouth closed in on hers.

When their lips were barely a breath apart, she turned her head so all he got was a face full of her curls.

"Well, Sir Gabriel", said Charlie while pulling herself out of his arms. "It will take much more than a simple apology to dub thee my Knight."

He gave a small smile as the elevator dinged, opening to the ground floor.

"Then it's lucky I had this planned", he said placing his hand at the small of her back and ushering her out of elevator.

She looked through the glass doors and gasped as she stopped short. "You remembered."

"Of course I did. You told me your favorite fairytale was Cinderella, so I couldn't resist", he said opening the doors, then following her out into the warm June evening.

She smiled brightly towards him as she took in the white carriage and horses, "Where did you find this?", she asked in amazement.

"Oh it wasn't easy. I had to get a pumpkin, a few mice, and a fairy god mother, and would you know? They're very hard to come by these days."

Charlie laughed and said, "Thank you", as she kissed him softly on the lips.

His mouth brushed over hers slowly, then he reluctantly pulled back. "We should go, we're on a time limit, this will all go 'poof' by eleven."

"Eleven?", she pouted. "Cinderella got until midnight."

"Yes, well, Cinderella didn't have your parents waiting with an axe and a shovel", he muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing", he said opening the carriage door, "Your highness, your chariot awaits."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is he?", asked Blair as she entered Matthew's bedroom.

"He's still got a slight fever but it'll pass."

Blair nodded as she walked to Matt's bed and sat down opposite Chuck.

She put a hand to his head then bent and kissed him tenderly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Mommy."

"Hi sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"My ear hurts."

Blair gave him an apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry it's bothering you but it will stop hurting soon honey. Mommy gave you the medicine earlier, so it will start working any moment now, I promise."

Matt nodded then cuddled up into Blair. She smiled as she gathered him closer then caressed his face. Matt looked back and forth between his parents then closed his eyes.

Blair smiled then looked at Chuck. "It still amazes me, can you believe those eyes?"

"Of course I can, they're my father's", he said dryly.

"Chuck", admonished Blair.

"Relax, you know I'm not upset he has his blue eyes. I put all the issues I had with my father to rest the day Luke was born."

"I know you did", said Blair giving him a sad smile. "I just worry that one day you might—"

"I would never do that", said Chuck already knowing what she was about to say. "I would never transfer what I felt towards my father to Matt, just because he had the misfortune of being born with his eyes."

"I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do that. I just—"

"It's okay. It's already forgotten. Let's go", he said getting up from the bed.

She shifted a sleeping Matthew onto his pillow then rose and took his hand.

"Has Serena called?", she whispered.

"No, not that I know of, why?"

"She's supposed to drop Sophie off. She's sleeping over."

"I'll give her a call as I wait in the living room."

Blair frowned as they walked out of Matt's room. "Why are you going to—Chuck, don't tell me you're seriously going to wait by the door until she comes back home."

"You're just lucky I didn't follow them."

"You're impossible."

"You married me."

"It was a temporary moment of insanity."

"Oh is that all it was to you?", he asked turning her around, backing her against the wall.

She gripped his ascot, adjusting it until it was perfect. "Yes, I must have been crazy. That's the only explanation for tying myself to you for the rest of my life", she said teasingly.

"Hmm, that hurt. If you want to be free just say the word. I'm sure I can find _someone_ who will eagerly jump at the chance to be Mrs. Chuck Bass."

Blair's grin faded and her eyes narrowed as she released his tie and grabbed a fist full of his hair. She pulled until his head was forced to bend towards her level.

"Ow", he said glowering at her.

"If you so much as look at another woman I'll—"

He grabbed her arm and forced it off his head, pushing her back towards the wall, "You'll what?"

"Let's just say—", she said as her free hand traveled down below his belt and cupped him, "If I can't have you, then I'll make sure no other woman can", she concluded, squeezing her hand until he grimaced.

"Blair", he groaned. "Let go, you won't be able to play with it if it's broken."

She smirked, "Then tell me I'm the only woman for you."

"You're the only woman for me", he said agreed through gritted teeth.

She grinned loosening her hold.

"At least for right now."

She scowled at him and squeezed as hard as she could.

"Fuck!", he cursed. "You will always be my one and only."

"Good", she said smiling sweetly as she released him. She rose and kissed him on the cheek then pulled away from the wall.

She started walking down the hallway but stopped and looked back at him. He was bent in pain, still cursing and muttering to himself. She laughed and said, "You might want to put ice on that, I may have use for it later."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is beautiful", said Charlie as they were led to their table at the exclusive five-star, Angel Orensanz restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it", he said holding out a seat for her. She sat down then grabbed her dinner cloth, placing it on her lap. "How did you get a reservation? This place is booked well into next year."

"Angel and I go way back", he said sitting down opposite her and accepting the menu's from the waiter's hands.

"Is he a friend of yours?", she asked opening her menu.

"_She_ is a very good friend of mine."

Her eyes narrowed towards him and her lips pursed.

He laughed and said, "Jealous, Charlie?"

"No."

"Oh, I think you are."

"I'm not."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, why would I feel jealous?", she asked nonchalantly. "Have you slept with her?"

"Honestly?"

Something turned in her but she suppressed it as she said, "That's the only way to answer."

"Yes, I have slept with her."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked away. He had brought her to a place that belonged to one of his sluts, she thought bitterly. She blinked her tears back quickly, not wanting him to see how much his admission hurt her.

She turned and signaled to the waiter and ordered. Gabe looked at her skeptically and ordered as well.

"Charlie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? What, just because you told me you brought me to a restaurant that belongs to one of your whores? Please, that doesn't bother me in the least."

"Charlie."

"Of course I'm not upset about it. So she had sex with you, big deal. So did I and let me tell you, it was not that great, but then again, I have nothing to compare it to", she said icily. "Maybe I should remedy that."

Gabe looked at her darkly and said, "If another guy looks at you with even a hint of wanting in his eyes, it'll be the last thing he sees."

Charlie scoffed, "So you can fuck anything that moves and I can't?"

Gabe looked around as people gave them dirty looks.

"Charlie, keep your voice down."

"No, why? Afraid she'll hear about it? Tell me, when's the last time you and her fu—"

"Gaby baby!", said a woman in her late thirties, smiling as she neared the table.

"Angie", said Gabe rising from the table and kissing her cheek.

"You're gorgeous", she said grabbing his face, "Every time I see you, you get even more and more handsome", she said giving him a sounding kiss at the corner of his mouth.

She was old enough to be his mother, thought Charlie with mounting anger as she gazed at the glamorous blonde cougar in front of her.

"Angie, I want you to meet Charlie my—"

"His girlfriend", she said acidly.

"Yes, my girlfriend", said Gabe smiling secretively, "Charlie, meet Angie, my Mom's best friend, and my Aunt for all intents and purposes."

"It's so nice to meet you", said Angie shaking Charlie's hand.

Charlie responded automatically, but she was drawing a blank as she looked at Gabe who was smiling teasingly towards her.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too", she said when she found her voice again.

"You're beautiful. Gaby, you picked a good one", she said smiling at Gabe.

"Thank you", said Charlie grinning at Angie, "I remind _Gaby_, every day how lucky he is to have me", she said smiling mischievously.

"Do you see what you started? I've been telling you to stop calling me Gaby since the day I learned to talk. My name is Gabriel", he complained.

"Listen, I've been calling you Gaby since the doctor smacked that pink bottom of yours, and I will not stop for anyone, so you better learn to live with it."

Charlie laughed as the anger she had felt moments ago disappeared.

"I have to go, the kitchen is calling me but I hope you both enjoy your night, oh and Gaby?"

"Yes Angie?, Gabe grumbled.

"No alcohol", she warned.

"I know", said Gabe frustratingly.

"And one more thing."

He sighed, "Yes?"

"Treat her well, this is the first one I've seen your eyes light up for."

Charlie's breath caught as Angie looked at her, winked, and smiled as she walked away.

Gabe sat down and stared at her, "So, that was Angel."

Charlie looked down, if he was going to ignore what Angie had just said, then she would too.

"Yes, I gathered that", she said dryly. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie to you."

"You told me you had sex with her."

"No, I told you I slept with her which is another, perfectly innocent, thing entirely."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You purposely mislead me."

Gabe grinned, "So what if I did?", he asked as their food was placed in front of them.

"Why did you?", Charlie countered as she picked up her fork and began eating.

"Maybe it was to gauge how you really feel about me."

"You didn't need to do that to find out."

"I didn't?", he asked half surprised.

"No, you could have just asked me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then Charlie, what do you feel for me?"

"_Well_", she started, "It's a combination of annoyance and disgust, mixed with a bit of loathing and topped with a dash of—"

"Lust?", asked Gabe giving her a smoldering look. "Because as much as you want to claim your first time to have been 'not that great', I know better. The little cries you made have been replaying themselves in my head ever since. You can't lie to me, not about that. I remember perfectly well how _utterly_ you came apart in my arms."

Charlie trembled as heat rushed through her.

"I—", she stuttered out.

"You what?", asked Gabe wryly.

Charlie lifted her chin and said, "I'm going to the ladies room", then rose and started to walk but as she passed Gabriel he caught her wrist tightly.

"Let go."

"I think I've already told you once tonight that that wouldn't be possible."

He rose, never releasing his hold, and said, "Dance with me."

Charlie's eyes widened as she looked around at all the attention they were generating, "You don't dance here, there's no stage or music or—"

"We don't need any of that", he said silencing her, "We only need each other."

Charlie smiled in spite of herself and allowed Gabe to pull her into his arms. She melted against him but her eyes warily shifted, taking in all the curious looks.

"Everyone is staring", she whispered as he swayed her.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I only see you."

She returned his gaze and looked fixedly into his eyes. Her heart started pounding and a feeling coursed through her. This couldn't be happening, it couldn't, she thought stubbornly, not to her. All of a sudden she heard music. Was she hallucinating?

Gabe grinned and turned his head. She followed his gaze and saw that a quartet of musicians had appeared and were playing softly, _The Way You Look Tonight_.

"You planned this", she said softly.

"Well, not exactly like this, but yes I did plan it", he said smiling down at her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she rose and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

When she pulled back he said, "I take it that means you feel little more than simple annoyance for me."

She looked away and said the only thing she could, "Yes, a little more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was reading the latest Gossip Girl blast when there was a knock on his door.

He groaned and said, "If it's Mom or Dad, just leave me to rot in purgatory, if it's Dorota, I ate all my vegetables during dinner, and if it's Charlie, go to he—"

"You better not finish that sentence Lucas, or I'll never speak to you again", said Sophie as she entered his room.

He sat up straight in his bed and smiled at the blonde hair, brown eyed girl, "What are you doing here?"

"Your Mom sent me to tell you, your punishment is over and you're free to be your vile, underhanded self."

"Well thank you", he said mockingly, "But that's not what I was asking. What are you doing in my house?"

"Are you kicking me out? Because I can leave, I'll go visit my other boy friend."

Luke gave her an angry look, stood up from the bed, and said, "Since when do you have a boyfriend and what do you mean _other_?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "That's none of your business."

His eyes narrowed as he said, "I'm Luke Bass, everything is my business."

Sophie scoffed, "That line is getting old and you can relax. I'm eleven—"

"Almost eleven", he interjected.

"I'm eleven", she pressed on, "Way too young to be tying myself to that kind of drama, I meant a friend that's a boy and what did _you_ mean _other_, did you think I was calling you my boyfriend?"

"No I didn't", he said defensively. "And it's just as well that you meant that _boyfriend_ was only a _friend_."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, that my Dad and your Dad and I, wouldn't allow it."

She crossed her arms in front of her and said, "I can have a boyfriend if I wanted to."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"You can't stop me."

"Yes I can and I will."

"I'm not afraid of you, are you forgetting? I can beat you up."

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "We were eight, I was sick, and I let you win."

Sophie's lips pouted and she stomped her foot hard on Luke's foot.

Pain instantly gripped Luke, "You little b-witch", he cursed under his breath as he bent and rubbed his sock clad foot.

"I hope you remember that the next time you want to tell me what to do."

"Oh I will remember it, especially now, I'm about to tell you exactly where you can take your attitude and go."

Sophie looked down, hurt, "I'm going back home, don't try to call me ever again", she said as she turned around.

Luke let out a frustrated breath and said, "Sophie, wait", as he grabbed her hand.

"No, leave me alone."

"Sophia."

"Don't call me that, Lucas."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You're always sorry", she said turning back towards him, "One day I won't believe you anymore."

"But that day isn't today, right?"

"You're such a jerk", she said pushing him on his bed.

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You can't live without me."

"Ugh, I'm going to wait for Charlie in her room."

"Okay, but you won't get your birthday present a month early then."

Sophie perked up and looked at him skeptically.

That caught her attention, thought Luke smugly.

"What did you get me?"

Luke opened his drawer and pulled out the gift box that Charlie had handed to him right before she had gone out on her date. She had been in a surprisingly charitable mood, he thought sarcastically.

"Here", he handed it to her. "Happy early birthday", he said hoping Charlie had gotten something good. He hadn't had a chance to look at it.

Sophie slowly opened the box and gasped pulling out a gold locket.

Luke smiled in relief, she had done good.

Sophie opened it and stilled.

Luke frowned as he said, "Sophie are you okay?"

She looked at him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh great", he muttered, Did she not like it? Why did girls always get so emotional?, he thought irritably.

"You remembered what you told me."

"What?"

She handed him the locket and he stopped short as he gazed at a picture of them on one side and on the other, the inscription: _Don't be afraid, just take my hand and hold it tight. I'll always be here._

How had Charlie known?, he thought. He had told Sophie that the first day of first grade, when she had been too scared to walk in by herself.

He looked up at her and she was smiling at him. "Uh", he said, "Yea, I guess I did remember."

She laughed as wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you, I love it."

"Um, you're welcome", he said patting her a few times on the shoulder.

She pulled back and looked at him.

He frowned at her, then, she did the unimaginable.

She smacked her lips clumsily against his.

His eyes widened and for the first time in his life, Luke Bass was at a loss of what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This night has been—"

"The best night of your life?", asked Gabe teasingly as they approached the horse and carriage.

Charlie cocked her head to the side and said, "Pleasant."

"Ouch, I'm offended, I go to all this trouble and all I get rated is _pleasant_."

"Okay", she acceded, "It was a little more than pleasant."

"How much more?", he asked as his lips inched towards hers. "Come a little closer and I'll tell you", she said in a low tone.

"You don't have to tell me twice", he said as his lips brushed hers. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his hand in her curls.

Charlie moaned as she bit his bottom lip then soothed it with her tongue. He brushed his lips over hers impatiently, roughly, wanting to punish her for torturing him.

She pulled back to take in a ragged breath but they were interrupted by Gabe's cell phone ringing.

He cursed then pulled it out of his pocket. He glanced at it then quickly silenced it.

"Let's go. We should get you home."

Charlie looked at him suspiciously and said, "We still have a little more time, who was that?"

"It was, it was my parents. We need to go, remember, the spell will be broken at eleven, if we don't hurry, we'll be walking home."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm not lying. If you want to risk it then fine, you'll soon be glancing at a pumpkin and—"

She didn't let him finish as she snatched his phone from his hand.

"What the—?", he started, then said in a hard tone, "Give it back."

She flipped open his phone and he hastily reached for it but he was too late, she had already read his last incoming call.

"Since when can Allison Sparks be mistaken for your parents?", she spat out.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello people, I stood up all night finishing this chapter so I hope you will all appreciate the effort lol (if there are many typos, sorry, I'm delirious lol). Okay, on to the chapter, what did you think of it? Did you like it? As promised if you go to my photobucket account you will see pics of Luke, Sophie, and Matthew. There is also a bonus one of Charlie in front of the horse and carriage and one of sophie's locket. I'm asking everyone to REVIEW, I need to know if you're still interested in this lol. As I said, the drama will be unraveling soon, so if you want me to type fast, press that little button below this…and...you know... :o)

XoXo Chrys


	19. It's Over

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Previously on CIRL:

-_Charlie and Gabe's "first date"._

-_Luke and Sophie's first kiss._

-_Allison Sparks calling Gabe, he lies, says it's his parents._

Chapter 19

"Since when can Allison Sparks be mistaken for your parents?", she spat out.

His eyes narrowed and he snatched the phone back out of her hand.

"Answer me", said Charlie angrily.

"You had no right to look into my phone."

Her eyes widened, "I had—I had no right? I'm your girlfriend but maybe that means nothing to you", she said sharply while stepping away from him.

"Wait, Charlie, no", said Gabe closing the distance between them.

She looked up at him, wanting to see the truth in his eyes. "Why did you lie to me? What, am I the dinner part of your evening? Are you going to Allison's house for desert?", she asked snidely.

"No, that's not it."

"Then tell me what the hell _it_ is."

She watched him rub his neck and her heart clenched. "Oh my god, it's true. You _are_ fucking Allison", she said disbelievingly, then backed away from him.

"No, Charlie, I told you that's not it", he said reaching out for her.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me", she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Charlie—"

"You disgust me."

"I've never had sex with Allison, nor do I plan to, ever, I told you this before", he said grabbing her wrist.

"Then tell me why, why did you lie to me? Why is she calling you?"

His eyes darkened and a sob lodged itself in her throat. She tried to blink back her tears but they spilled onto her cheeks anyway.

He cursed under his breath then said softly, "Baby don't cry", as his hand went out to wipe her tears but she turned her head and pulled her wrist out of his grasp.

She took a breath and wiped her eyes. She should have known, all men were the same.

"You know, this lasted longer than I thought it would."

Gabe's face fell and he said, "Charlie, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, it's over. You don't have to lie anymore, you can go to Allison, have sex with her, catch all her fucking STD's for all I care, just—don't ever come near me again", said Charlie, choking on her last words.

"Charlie, I'm not—"

But she didn't listen. She turned away, making a dash for the carriage.

"Charlie!", he shouted as he ran after her, catching up, and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Let go—and don't tell me you can't because I'm pretty sure you let me go and forget, every time you're in Allie's or who knows how many other girls arms."

"Yours are the only ones I've been in since we've been together. Yours are the only ones I'll ever want around me", he said against her ear.

His words warmed her but just as quickly that feeling faded. She spun around and pushed against his chest, breaking their contact.

She looked at him with anger and hurt in her eyes. "How can I believe that when you can't even tell me the truth about a phone call?"

He looked down, "It's not about the phone call. It's not about Allison."

"Then I will say this for the last time, tell me what it's about."

He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them, "It's a long story."

Pain radiated through her, he wasn't going to tell her the truth, no, she already knew the truth.

"Yes, lies always are."

"No, Charlie, listen", he said reaching out for her again, but his cell phone rang for the second time that night.

Rage filled her eyes, "Stay away from me!"

"Miss Bass?", came a voice to interrupt.

Charlie's heart leapt into her throat as she turned around and saw her driver standing on the sidewalk with her limo behind him.

"Walter, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but your father gave me orders to follow you and to intervene if it looked like you were in trouble."

"She's not in trouble", said Gabe in a hard tone.

His phone kept ringing and in that moment, she wasn't even mad with her father for going behind her back and having her followed.

She turned to Gabe and said, "If you ever come near me again, I'll tell my father everything that happened between us. If I do, you better pray to whatever higher power you believe in because my father will hunt you down, and he'll make sure I'm rid of you once and for all."

She turned away, ignoring his brooding look, and hastily made her way into her limo.

Only when they were on their way, did she let go completely.

Sobs racked her body and tears rolled down her cheeks, so much for Cinderella, she thought bitterly, turns out, fairytales ended when they did for a reason.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke's eyes widened as he felt Sophie's lips slide over his. His eyes closed momentarily. A weird feeling spread throughout his stomach, something he had never felt before. Then, as reality hit, he pulled back and looked at her darkly.

"Why the hell did you just do that?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "You know, you have a filthy mouth, I don't know why I chose it for my first kiss."

"Why _did_ you kiss me?"

"Maybe because I was curious and to show my gratitude."

"A simple thank you would have sufficed", said Luke mockingly as he wiped his mouth.

"I don't know why you're so upset about it, so I was your first kiss, big deal, you should count yourself lucky."

"Lucky?", Luke scoffed, then said, "For your information, you weren't my first kiss."

She looked at him disbelievingly, "You're lying. You would have told me."

"I'm not lying. I don't tell you everything I do."

Sophie crossed her arms in front of her, "Then tell me who it was."

"Cindy McGuire", said Luke not missing a beat. "She had that _honor_ months ago", he lied.

"It's not an honor to kiss you", said Sophie in a clipped tone.

"Well, that's not what Cindy said."

"You repulse me."

"Really? If that's the case, then why did you kiss me?"

"Because for a moment I forgot you were Luke Bass but don't worry, I won't make that mistake twice. I'm never, ever, going to kiss you again."

"Good", he said defensively. "I like girls who know what to do, not ones who use me for their own curiosity."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked down at the locket in his hands.

"Keep it. I don't want anything from you. I, I never want to see you again", she said as she turned around just as his door opened and his father walked in.

Sophie latched on to Chuck, hugging him around his middle. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Uncle Chuck, please take me home", she cried then buried her face in his shirt.

Chuck held Sophie closer to him then looked down at his son, giving him a smoldering look.

"Lucas…tell me right now, what you did to Sophie."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was wiping her tears furiously on the elevator ride up to her apartment. She didn't want her father to see how upset she was. She took a breath as the elevator doors dinged open then started walking out, but stopped short.

"Zac, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, or is your father still mad at me? I did apologize."

She walked the rest of the way out of the elevator and stopped in front of him.

"No, he lifted the ban, but I thought you were going back to California to sort some USC paperwork?"

"I did, I finished it faster then what I thought so, I decided to come back early", he smiled then it died down as he took a good look at her face. "Charlie?", he asked, brining a hand to her face, "Have you been crying?"

"No", she said looking away.

He turned her to him, forcing her to look into his eyes, "It was that loser Gabriel, right? What did he do to you? Tell me", he said vehemently.

"He, he cheated on me", she said as she held her breath to try to hold her tears at bay.

Zac cursed then pulled her into his arms. "Did you catch them together?"

"No", she said as she took comfort in his arms. "She, she called his phone and he tried to lie about it. He wouldn't even tell me the truth", she said as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry", said Zac rubbing her back. "Don't worry, when I'm through with him, he's going to think twice before ever looking your way again."

"No, Zac", said Charlie pulling away from him. "You promised my father you wouldn't fight with him anymore."

"That was before he hurt you. I don't think your father would object to what I have in mind once he hears about this."

Her eyes widened, "No!, You can't tell him. Promise me you won't tell him, promise me!", said Charlie anxiously.

Zac looked at her incredulously. "Why are you defending him? You should be angry. You shoul—"

"I am angry", she said in a hard tone. "I am, but I won't get back at him that way. I won't—"

"Then what way? Because, I won't let you not do anyth—you—you're going to get even aren't you?", he asked interrupting himself.

Charlie looked down. She hadn't even thought about it, but that sounded really good right now, she thought crossly. She looked at Zac and said, "Yes, I will get even", in a cold tone.

Zac gave a pleased smile then bent towards her.

Charlie frowned, pulling away a little. "Zac what are you doing?"

"Helping you with your objective", he said as he closed the distance between them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucas, start talking", said Chuck while trying to stop Sophie's sobs.

Luke looked down guiltily then said, "Dad, it wasn't my faul—", but stopped when he saw his father's irritated gaze.

Chuck ignored his son for the moment and bent towards Sophie wiping her tears. "Sophie, honey", he said, "Why don't you go to the kitchen? Aunt Blair is there and she has fresh cookies."

Sophie sniffled then looked at him skeptically and Chuck had to laugh, "Don't worry, she didn't make them, Dorota did."

Sophie's small smile came out and she said, "Okay", then looked down, "But will you tell your driver to take me home afterwards?"

Chuck looked past her to glare at Luke then turned back to her. "After I talk to Lucas, if you still want to leave, I'll take you home myself."

She nodded then gave a sad smile, "Thank you Uncle Chuck", she said as she kissed him on the cheek then exited the room, not giving Luke a backwards glance.

Chuck smiled after her then turned to Luke and his face changed into a frown.

"Sit down, _now_", said Chuck pointing at Luke's desk chair.

Luke grumbled then sat down on his chair.

"Spit it out", said Chuck leaning against Luke's bookcase while giving him an intimidating look.

Luke looked down and said, "Sophie kissed me."

Chuck shook his head, "And? She's kissed you many times before, why was this time—", but his voice died down as it dawned on him, "You mean on the lips?"

"Yea", said Luke grudgingly.

A mixture of pride and dread spread through him. Sophie was like his little girl and Luke…

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why was she crying?", he asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the situation.

After Luke had told him what had went on, his eyes darkened another degree.

"You told her what!?", asked Chuck in a booming voice.

Luke flinched hearing his father's tone. He already knew he had messed up but his father looking at him that way, made him feel worse.

"I told her that I liked girls who—"

"I heard you the first time Lucas", said Chuck tersely. "That was a rhetorical question, you should have kept your mouth shut", said Chuck, not believing what he had told Sophie, but then, he could believe it, it was so much like the pain inflicting words he used to say to…

His eyes narrowed on his son, "Do you regret your words?"

Luke looked down and said, "Yes, sir."

Hearing 'Sir', come out of Luke's mouth brought a flashback, memories of his own father replaying themselves in his head. He swallowed as he tried to remove the bad taste those memories left.

"Yes you do regret it and you know why?"

Luke remained quiet, knowing better then to give an answer, where none was needed.

"You regret it because you really didn't mean them and because, they're just a mask to cover up what you really feel. They make you feel good for a moment, then just as quickly, leave you feeling like…"

"Like I'm the worst person in the world?"

Chuck nodded towards his son, "I'm glad we understand each other."

"I know what I said was bad. She just got me so angry and—"

"And that is where you went wrong. You should never let your anger or your pride, get the best of you, you will only end up paying for it later. If you remember anything I teach you, remember this, don't turn away from the people that love you, they're the only chance any of us has."

"I, I won't forget", said Luke solemnly, knowing, by instinct, the importance of the moment.

"I hope you don't. I hope you keep it here", said Chuck tapping a finger to his head, "—and more importantly, in here", he said placing a finger over Luke's heart. "My father never learned that, I hope that you do."

After Chuck had straightened, Luke looked up at him then said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything", said Chuck ruffling his son's hair.

"If, if your father never learned that, how did you?"

Chuck looked away quickly, momentarily thrown off, not knowing how to answer, but then, he would just go with the truth, he thought.

"Your grandmother taught me."

Luke frowned, "Grandma taught you—"

"Not that grandmother", said Chuck already knowing what he was thinking.

"Oh, you mean Grandma Lily."

"Yes", said Chuck, smirking at Luke.

"Well, now that makes more sense."

Chuck laughed, and gave Luke's shoulder a gentle push.

Luke smiled up at his father then stood up from the chair, "I guess I have to go and apologize."

"Was that really a question?"

"No, sir", said Luke grinning towards his father.

"Good, oh and Luke?", said Chuck walking out the room with him.

"Yea?"

"I'm Dad to you, never sir."

"Okay, _Dad_", said Luke teasingly while smiling.

Chuck smiled in return, Luke's smile was a carbon copy of his own, but then his musings stopped, and he sobered, "And one more thing", said Chuck.

"Yes?", said Luke turning back towards him.

"Sophie is off limits, do you understand me?"

Luke looked away and said, "Yea Dad, I got it."

Chuck looked at his son's expression, then let out a breath, and said, "Well, at least wait until she's eighteen, then, it's Dan's problem."

"Fine", said Luke through a sigh, "At least I already know what her eighteenth birthday present will be."

Chuck closed his eyes then turned away, "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that to me", said Chuck as he started walking towards the living room.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, _Father_", said Luke through a sly grin, then turned, making his way to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie's eyes widened and she put her hands against Zac's chest, "No, Zac, I, I really can't deal with this now."

"I thought you wanted to get back at that jerk."

"Yes, I do, just not right now, I, I can't, I'm just—lots of things are going through my head right now, and I, I need a moment to breathe, to, to be by myself."

"Fine", he said, then brought his hand to her face, "At least let me pick you up from school tomorrow, it's your last day. We'll take a drive, do anything you want. We'll start summer vacation off right."

She smiled up at him, why couldn't she feel the same things she felt for Gabe with Zac? It would be so easy.

She rose on tiptoes and kissed Zac's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow at three."

Zac smiled as he turned to the elevator and pressed the button. "I'll be there", he said as the elevator doors opened, _oh, I'll definitely be there_, he thought, as his eyes darkened and he walked into the elevator.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie walked into her apartment and stopped, her father was sitting on the couch, looking at her with a displeased look on his face.

"What?", she snapped.

"You're ten minutes late."

"Dad, really, ten minutes? Can we argue about this tomorrow? Because I'm really tired."

He rose from the couch and grabbed her arm. "What happened? Did that bast—"

Charlie glared at him and Chuck rephrased his question, "Did that _boy_, make you do anything you didn't want to do?"

"No, Dad, I'm fine", said Charlie pulling her arm out of his grasp.

He turned her to him and said, "Then why did Walter bring you home? He gave me a call, but didn't get into details. So why dont you tell me, what did Gabriel do?", he gritted out.

"Why don't you tell me why you had me followed?", Charlie countered in the same tone.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, I'm your father."

"So that makes it okay?"

"Yes, it does."

"No, it doesn't. You should have trusted me."

"Oh, I do trust you, it's him I don't trust, and with good reason apparently."

"No, not with good reason because nothing happened."

"Something did happen. I told Walter only to interfere if it looked like you were in trouble, so Gabriel must have done something to you."

"For the umpteenth time, he didn't do anything, we just had a disagreement."

"Oh, so now it went from nothing, to a disagreement. What sort of disagreement", he asked sternly.

"His, his parents called and he had to end the date earlier than what I would have liked."

Chuck looked at her, grilling her, and said, "I'm not buying it, then why were you late?"

"Because I caught up with Zac and we stood talking right outside the front door for fifteen minutes."

"_Great_", muttered Chuck, "The original thorn in my side."

"_Dad_", said Charlie exasperatedly.

"Fine, just go to bed and, take all that makeup off."

Charlie huffed then rolled her eyes as she turned around.

"Wait", he said grabbing her hand.

"Yes?"

Chuck pulled her towards him and kissed her on the head, "Goodnight sweetheart."

For the innumerable time that night, tears filled her eyes, and she whispered, "Goodnight Daddy", as she pulled away then quickly walked, seeking refuge from her terrible night in the comforts of her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke walked into the kitchen and hesitantly said, "Sophie?"

Sophie and his mother both looked at him with similar, _pissed_, expressions on their face.

His mother opened her mouth to say something but he halted her.

"I know Mom, Dad already had a talk with me."

Blair pursed her lips and said, "Good, I hope you're here to apologize."

"I am", said Luke as he cast his gaze towards the floor.

Blair rose and started walking, just as she was walking past Luke, she stopped, "Make things right", she said, then kissed his cheek.

"I will, goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, after your talk, both of you, to bed, immediately."

"Okay Aunt Blair"—"Okay Mom", they said in unison.

After his mother had left, Luke walked towards Sophie, who was giving him a wary look.

He climbed up and sat on the stool next to her and said, "I'm sorry."

She looked away and said, "What's new."

"No, I really mean it this time. All the things I said to you weren't true."

"So, you didn't kiss Cindy and you don't like girls that—"

"I was talking out of my ass."

"Is that your way of admitting you were wrong?"

Luke took a breath and said, "Yes, Phee, I was wrong."

Sophie smiled and shook her head.

"What?"

"I just never thought I'd see the day when _I'm Luke Bass_, would admit he was wrong."

"Well, I just did, but savor the moment because I'll never be wrong again."

"Says the boy who talks out of his ass."

Luke laughed, leaning into her, giving her a playful push, "You should go to bed."

"So should you."

"I'm not tired yet."

"Well neither am I."

"You're a girl, you need your beauty sleep", he mocked.

"Well you're you, you need at least eight hours to look halfway descent."

Luke smiled and rubbed his neck, "Will you ever let me have the last word in?"

"No, what would be the fun in that?"

Luke shook his head, "So, do you forgive me or not?"

"Hmm, only if—"

"Only if, what?"

"Only if I can have my present back."

Luke smirked, going into his pocket, and pulling out the necklace, "So, you want your locket back?"

"Yes, I do, you didn't think I was leaving my heart with you forever, did you?"

"Maybe one day", he said under his breath as he put the necklace with the heart-shaped charm on her neck and clasped it closed.

"What did you say?"

"I said go to bed."

She turned her head to him and said, "Fine, but are you going to kiss me goodnight?"

Luke stiffened and Sophie laughed, "Relax Bass, I was only playing with you. I never want your lips on mine ever again."

"Is that so?", he asked hopping off the stool.

"Yes that's so", she said as she did the same.

"Alright, you said it, I now know if you were ever to be drowning and in need of mouth to mouth, I'll just let you die."

She frowned at him and gave him a small shove, "You know I can't swim."

"I know everything about you."

She crossed her arms as they walked out the kitchen, "Would you really let me drown?"

"Relax Humphrey", he mocked, "I'll never let anything bad happen to you."

She touched her locket and said, "I know, you'll always be there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie was finishing the button on her shirt as she gazed in the mirror. She looked like crap. She had barely gotten any sleep. She didn't even know why she just didn't ditch, it was the last day after all, but she couldn't, she thought resolutely, she couldn't show him that he had hurt her, he didn't deserve that satisfaction.

She rose and grabbed her Yves Saint Laurant pumps and put them on, she was going to ignore him, erase him from her life, she thought as she straightened.

She was just happy her mother hadn't come asking questions, she really couldn't take her inquiry right now, she would lose it, and all the time she had taken to do her makeup, would have been for nothing, she thought as she wiped a little eyeliner off the corner of her eye.

Her cell phone rang and Gabe's number flashed. She opened it and pressed ignore, she had had to turn her cell phone off in the night, it had kept ringing incessantly and she didn't want to hear it, it would just be all lies.

She grabbed her bag and exited the room, "Just let me survive the day", she muttered to herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She exited Constance with all passing grades, much to her astonishment, though she could've done way better if she had applied herself, which she hadn't for most of the year.

She looked around, not wanting to run into Gabe. She had successfully avoided him all day and she wanted to keep it that way.

As she descended the last step someone grabbed her shoulders from behind and she stiffened.

"Hey, what's that look for?", said Evie as Charlie turned to face her.

"I thought you were Gabe."

Eve rolled her eyes, "You can't avoid him forever. You should just let him say whatever he has to say to you, then you can really be done with him, if that's what you really want, that is."

"I am done with him. I gave him plenty of chances to tell me yesterday and he didn't, and do you know why?"

"I don't want to know, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway."

"It's because anything short of admitting he's sleeping with Allie, would be a lie."

"You don't know that for sure."

"She called his cell phone and he lied about it", she took a breath and calmed herself, "You know what? Let's not talk about this anymore."

"Well, we can't talk anymore at all."

"Why?", asked Charlie frowning at her.

"Because I have to go, my Dad is taking my Mom and me with him to one of his business trips. Their new associates are all for family life. So for a whole week, I have to act like I'm part of a poster family."

"I'm sorry, I know it will be hell."

"Yes it will", said Eve as she hugged Charlie goodbye then made her way to the car that was waiting for her.

Charlie walked onto the sidewalk and saw Zac leaning against his car.

She smiled at him and closed the distance between them.

"Very punctual", she told him.

"Did you pass all your classes??"

"Was there ever a doubt?"

Zac's eyes narrowed towards hers and she said, "Alright, alright, but yes, I did pass."

"Good", he said as he looked past her then leaned in and kissed her lips quickly.

Charlie pulled back and said, "Zac, I told you yester—"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?", came Gabe's seething voice from behind them.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Yes, again, don't be upset with me for leaving it there lol, I had to. So, I owe everyone a BIG apology, it's been more than two weeks since I've updated, but I had writer's block and my other story had me occupied too, not to mention my everyday life, so again, sorry for the delay. On to the chapter, what did you think of it? I have to put a disclaimer that I used a couple of quotes from the show, just had to mention it. Anyways, please tell me your thought on the chapter, if you REVIEW, I'll definitely try to get the next chapter out faster and you'll really want to read the next one because, drum roll please lol, CHARLIE FINDS OUT GABE'S SECRET!!, lol, so review :o)

XoXo Chrys


	20. Hear Me Out

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 20

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?", came Gabe's seething voice from behind them.

Charlie's stomach tightened and she turned around.

Gabe looked at her darkly then turned to glare at Zac. He tightened his fists and took a step closer to them.

"Stay away Gabriel", said Charlie in a hard tone.

Gabe's eyes widened in anger and shock, "You're defending him?"

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she? She's _my_ girlfriend", said Zac smugly.

Gabe's eyes narrowed on Charlie, "Is what he's saying the truth?", he asked menacingly.

Charlie's breath caught, she had never seen him this angry before. His eyes were almost black with rage.

She was about to deny it, then all the reasons she was upset and angry with him resurfaced and she tilted her chin up defiantly.

"Yes, I decided to give Zac a chance and it's turning out to be the best decisions I ever made. He is the perfect boyfriend, completely honest."

Gabe grit his teeth and said, "I must have not meant anything to you, that after one fight you leapt at the chance to get with this bastard."

Zac made a move but Charlie held him back and told him "Don't", then shifted her eyes to Gabe, "No more than I meant to you. Tell me, did you have fun with Allison last night?"

There was a quiet, tension filled moment then Gabe's voice pierced the silence.

"We had a blast. I can finally stop pretending", he said coldly. "It was so easy, I got what I wanted from you. Playing the dotting boyfriend was quickly getting old, monotonous even."

Charlie gasped as tears filled her eyes, he had just confirmed all her worst fears. Everything that he had ever told her was a lie, he had used her, she had given him her—she shut her eyes tightly as the reality and the pain hit her full force.

"You motherfucker!", shouted Zac as he launched himself at Gabe.

Gabe grabbed Zac by the collar and shoved him into the wall of the school building.

Zac pushed him off and Gabe stumbled back. Gabe was about to swing when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Knight!"

Gabe turned his dark eyes towards his principle.

"Summer vacation has commenced but that does not mean I will tolerate roughhousing on the premises. Desist immediately or I will take matters into my own hands."

"I was just going home, Headmaster Simmons", said Gabe as he turned back to glare at Zac.

"Then do so, posthaste", said the headmaster sharply.

"This isn't over", said Gabe threateningly.

"Just name the time and place", said Zac vehemently.

"Gabriel", warned the headmaster again.

Gabe turned around. He got into his car and without a backwards glance towards Charlie, revved up his car, leaving tire streaks in its wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have hit him", said Zac tersely as he gripped the stirring wheel tightly and glanced over at Charlie.

"I'm fine", she said as she wiped her tears.

"You are not fine and once I drop you off, I'm going to find him and make him eat all the words he—"

"No, leave it. I told you, I'm fine", she said as she took a breath to calm her emotions. She would not break down. He didn't deserve her tears, she thought bitterly.

"I told you that guy was a jerk, he didn't deserve you. I—"

"Zac please!", she said forcefully, "I don't want to talk about him, I just—I want to forget I ever met him."

"And I'm going to make sure that happens."

Charlie brought her hand to her head, rubbing her temples, as much as she tried not to, his words kept replaying themselves in her mind. An ache that made it hard to breathe overwhelmed her, "Just—just take me home", she choked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Charlie", said her mother cheerfully as she entered the apartment.

Her breath hitched and she plastered a smile on her face, "Hi Mom", she said as she walked into the living room and threw her bag down next to the couch.

"So tell me, am I going to have to put your father in a good mood before he sees your—"

"Eww, no, please stop, I passed all my classes", said Charlie as she went into her bag, got her report card, and handed to her.

Blair smiled as she took it then looked it over.

"I know, I know, I could have done much better but—"

"Charlie, you did fine, you even got an _A_ in literature."

"Yea, but I also got a _C+_ in chemistry and a _B_ in math."

"Did you try your hardest?"

"No", said Charlie truthfully.

"Will you do so in the future?"

"Yes, I, I will", said Charlie, not wanting to see a disappointed look on her mother's face ever again.

"Then, that's all I care about."

Charlie smiled and engulfed her mother in a hug.

Blair held her tight and smiled, "My girl, do you have any idea how proud I am of you?"

Tears welled up in her eyes, she just wanted to let everything out and cry but she couldn't, she didn't want her mother to know about _him_ just yet.

Charlie blinked her tears back and pulled away.

"How can you say that when all I've ever done was cause you grief?"

"Charlie, that's not true", Blair sighed, "I thought we talked about this."

Charlie leaned against the couch and looked away.

"I'm so proud of you, you've grown to be a wonderful, beautiful, amazing, young woman."

She shook her head, "I don't see anything that's so great about me."

Blair stood up and made Charlie look at her. "That's because you're not looking hard enough. You have a good heart, you're kind, you're charismatic, you're sweet—"

"I'm also steadfastly determined, stubborn, and—"

"Those you get from your father", interrupted Blair.

Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

Blair grinned, "That smile, everyone can't help but fall in love with it."

Gabe's face flashed in her mind and her smile faded, she knew of one person that didn't apply to.

"I'm, I'm going to change."

"Wait, is something wrong?", asked Blair concerned.

"No", said Charlie as she masked her sadness with a smile.

"Charlie, I know that smile, it's your—I'm upset but I don't want anyone to know—smile."

Charlie looked down, "It's nothing, I just—I want to know when I can go back to my dance lessons", she lied.

"I'm sure your father will give his permission, and if he doesn't, I'll convince him."

"Uh, thanks, I'm going up to my studio", said Charlie picking up her bag.

"Well have fun, and don't overexert yourself."

"I won't", said Charlie as she fled the room before her mother could ask any more questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over an hour, the music was blasting, the sweat was rolling down her back, the exhaustion was starting to set in, but she didn't acknowledge it, she just pushed herself harder.

She did a plié, then rose in to a relevé position executing a bourré with her arms out.

She glanced at herself in the mirror and did spinning pirouette. She was a little rusty, but she would get it right, she needed something to take her mind off—she shook her head angrily and did a few more steps then jumped into an assemblé, but faltered. She cursed herself and tried again, why couldn't she get anything right?, she thought as tears of frustration filled her eyes.

She took a breath then put her arms out, she wouldn't give up. She jumped but landed on her foot wrong and fell to her knees.

She cursed and banged her fists against the floor, "Why? Why? Damn it, why?!", she shouted as tears trailed their way down her cheek.

How could she have believed him? Why had she let him get so close?

"Why did you do this to me?", she said through a sob.

"You know, talking to yourself is just one step closer to being committed."

Charlie gasped and looked at Luke's grinning face then quickly turned away, wiping her tears.

"What are you doing here?"

He slowly walked towards her as his face turned into a frown, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying", she denied.

"Your face is all wet and there's snot coming out of your nose, you're definitely crying", said Luke with a dark look on his face.

Charlie rolled her eyes, grabbed her towel, and wiped her face.

"Did Dad—"

"No, this has nothing to do with Daddy."

"Then—", Luke paused and his face turned into a scowl, "Was it Gabe?"

Charlie looked down and said, "I don't want to talk about him, okay?"

"So it was Gabe."

"Luke."

"What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything, just—just leave me alone."

"No, he did do something and I want to know what—"

"Luke, _please_", said Charlie as her eyes watered again.

He looked down, then slowly closed the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around her.

Charlie took a breath and closed her eyes tightly as she returned the hug.

"It's going to be alright", said Luke in a small voice.

Charlie smiled then pulled back, "I thought I was the older sibling."

"In theory", said Luke wryly.

Charlie laughed and said, "I need to be alone, we'll reconvene later", said Charlie teasingly, "We have to brainstorm on father's day gifts, it's only two days away."

"Okay", said Luke giving her one last look, then walking out the room.

As soon as the door was shut, his eyes smoldered, and he took out his cell phone. No one was allowed to mess with Charlie but him.

He put his phone to his ear and smiled cynically, "It's Luke Bass, I have a little job for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm never going shopping with you ever again", said Charlie, as they all entered the apartment together on a rainy Saturday evening.

"You shouldn't talk, you're just as bad as I am", said Blair teasingly.

"Yes, but it isn't fun when all we're shopping for is men", Charlie countered.

"It's father's day", said Serena as she ushered Sophie in ahead of her.

"I'm with Charlie on this one Mom, it's no fun when we can't even browse the new summer line at Bergdorf's."

Serena and Blair both laughed, "I'll tell you what", said Blair putting her shopping bags down, "I promise to take you and Charlie with me next week. My Mom is debuting her new line so we'll go to my Mom's fashion show then we'll spend the day burning through Uncle Chuck's bank account, what do you say?"

"What do I say?", said Sophie excitedly, "I say your limo or mine?", she said laughing.

Charlie laughed in spite of what she was feeling and put down the bags she was ordered to hold.

"You shouldn't, she spoiled as it is", said Serena with a half smile.

"Well I can't help it, she's my favorite niece."

"Aunt Blair, I'm your only niece", said Sophie matter-of-factly.

"She's right", said Blair in feigned astonishment. "How can you deny me the simple pleasure of making my _only_ niece happy? Before you know it, she'll be Charlie's age and won't want to spend any time with me anymore", said Blair dramatically.

"How did I get dragged into this argument?", asked Charlie plopping herself down onto the couch.

"I'll always want to spend time with you", said Sophie firmly then sat on the couch next to Charlie.

"Can I get that in writing? I think that's where I went wrong with Charlie."

Charlie huffed and Serena laughed, "Okay, okay you win. You can go, but make sure you charge something really expensive for me courtesy of Charles Bass Incorporated", said Serena smiling.

"Tiffany's or Cartier?", asked Sophie grinning.

Blair laughed, "She worse than we were at her age."

"And whose fault is that?", asked Serena, taking her jacket off.

"I haven't a clue", said Blair innocently, then winked at Sophie.

Sophie smiled mischievously then asked, "When is Lu—"

"They'll be back soon", said Blair already knowing what she was about to ask.

The men and women had gone their separate ways and who knows what they ended up doing, thought Blair as she sat down to go over the messages she had gotten while they were away.

"Is Dorota here?"

Blair looked up from the pad and said, "Yes, go to the kitchen, I think she has a chocolate cake with your name on it", said Blair smiling then put the note pad down, leaving the messages for later.

"See ya", said Sophie as she ran into the hallway.

"Slow down!", shouted Serena after her then shook her head.

"I'm going to my room", said Charlie as she got up from the couch.

"No, hold on, let's talk. You didn't pick anything out for your father while we were shopping, did you figure out what you wanted to get him?"

"Yes Mom", said Charlie as she thought back to yesterday and how she had broken into her father's safe, well not broken into, she reasoned, it was more figuring out the combination which was easily guessed. It was her birthday and her mother's combined, her father really had to get more creative, she thought.

"Are you going to tell me or—"

"No, it's a surprise, you'll have to wait and see."

"So mysterious", said Blair grinning, "I'm sure your father would love anything you get him."

Charlie looked down, "I'll see you two later", she said as she turned to go.

"Charlie? Are you alright? You've been distracted all day. Is everything—"

"Everything is fine Mom, I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

"If you say so", said Blair not convinced but left it alone. Charlie turned to leave again and Blair quickly said,"Wait, don't leave just yet, come, you have to help me, which one do you think your father would look better in?", she asked taking out two different ties.

"Is it for tomorrow?"

"Yes, speaking of, I picked out a dress for you to wear."

"I didn't realize we were going anywhere special."

"_Well_", said Blair not wanting to hear Charlie complain.

"Well, what?"

"Your father is hosting a brunch tomorrow for all his business associates."

Charlie groaned, "Mom, no, I—"

"Charlie please, it's father's day, you wouldn't want to ruin it for—"

"No I don't, but why did it have to be tomorrow?"

"Because it's sort of a family affair, they're all bringing their spouses and childr—"

"_Oh great_", she sighed.

"It won't be that bad."

"I've heard that one before", she grumbled.

"It won't be", assured Blair then held the ties up again, "Now tell me, which one?"

"The purple one", said Charlie quickly, not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

"I knew it", said Blair putting it back into the bag.

"Dad likes anything purple."

"Don't I know it", said Blair pulling out a purple lingerie, "And I'm betting he will love this", said Blair while grinning slyly towards Serena.

"Ugh", said Charlie looking away, "That's just not right."

"Why is it so appalling to know your father and I still—"

"No, stop!", said Charlie shaking her head in horror.

Serena laughed, "Blair, leave her sensitive virgin ears alone, you'll scar her for life."

Blair's smile faded and Charlie looked away.

Serena frowned then her eyes widened as she looked from Blair to Charlie, "You—you lost your virginity?!", she exclaimed.

Charlie rolled her eyes, not wanting to be reminded of Gabe, but defiantly retorted, "I didn't lose my virginity, I know exactly who I gave it to."

Blair groaned and Serena glared at her, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"It's not something that rolls off the tongue S."

"Does Chuck know?"

"No", said Charlie suddenly getting nervous, "And you can't tell him, you have to promise."

"I won't, but Charlie how did this happen?"

Charlie pursed her lips and looked knowingly at her aunt.

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Stop being a smart ass I know _how_ it happened, I want to know how you could let it happen."

That night on the cruise flashed through her mind, then Gabe's words simultaneously echoed in her head. Her hand came up quickly to pinch the bridge of her nose to stop the tears from forming.

"Charlie?", asked Blair softly coming up to her.

"I, I don't want to talk about it, I, I'm tired. I'm going to bed", she said as she hastily made her way out of the living room, leaving Serena and Blair to wonder what exactly had just happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her alarm rang and Charlie groggily slammed her hand on the snooze button. Her night had been horrible, she barely got a couple of hours sleep and when she did—she closed her eyes as she saw his face laughing mockingly at her as it had in her dream.

Why couldn't she brush it off and forget about him? Why did this ache not go away?, she thought miserably.

Her phone vibrated and her heart leapt as she reached for it…it was Zac, she cursed herself for being such an idiot, he was a bastard, she shouldn't want to see or talk to him ever again, she told herself as she flipped her cell open.

_Drive up to the Hamptons, we'll have fun, my parents want to see you._

She gave a sad smile. He had told her to go with him yesterday but she refused. She let out a breath and replied to his text, _Can't, family obligations, rain check?_

The reply came almost immediately, _always._

She ran her hands through her tangled curls and asked herself for the millionth time why she couldn't feel for Zac half of what she felt for…she groaned and got herself off her bed.

It was father's day, she would just grit her teeth and smile, then she would get away, she would go to the Hampton, she thought resolutely as she grabbed her towel and headed towards her bathroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chuck", said Blair in a sing song voice.

"Hmm", he replied, not opening his eyes.

"You have to get up."

"Why?", he mumbled.

"It's father's day."

"The kids aren't up yet", he said putting his arm over his eyes.

"But I am, and apparently you are too", she said in a low tone as she ran her hand up his thigh.

Just before she reached her goal, Chuck sat up and grabbed her wrist tightly.

"You play dirty", he said as his eyes darkened, taking in her appearance.

"Do you want me to play nice?", she asked coyly while touching the strap of her lacy purple lingerie.

"Never", he said as he pulled her to him. His mouth covered hers in a searing kiss. His tongue came out to tease her lips apart, but Blair was having none of it.

She broke the kiss and pushed him down, straddling him.

"So you want to be in control?", he asked smirking at her.

"I'm always in control."

His grin widened, "We both know that's not entirely true", he said as his hand inched it's way up her inner thigh.

She rolled her hips calculatingly and he groaned as his hand abandoned it's journey.

"Now, what was it you were saying?"

He gave a muffled curse as she continued to torment him.

"What was that?", she asked again with a devilish grin on her face.

His hands came out to grip her waist, halting her movements and his eyes locked on hers, darkening another degree.

"It works both ways."

"What?", said Blair momentarily thrown off.

Chuck raised his hips and brushed over her softness.

She gasped and her eyes rolled back involuntarily, "How—how about we call a truce?", she asked through closed lids.

"You know truces never work with us", he said through gritted teeth, trying not to acknowledge the torture he was putting himself through by teasing her.

She slowly opened her smoky eyes and said through a rasped voice, "Then what do you propose we do?"

He quickly rolled around to pin her underneath him, "I propose you concede."

Her legs wrapped around him and her hands ran through the hair at the nape of his neck, "To you? Never."

He smiled and trailed kisses down her neck, "Are you sure? It could be a very _pleasurable_ experience", he said as his tongue ran along the valley of her breasts.

She moaned then pushed him off her, "I'm more than sure", she said sitting up.

His brow lifted mockingly.

"Now if _you _want to admit defeat—", she said as she gripped the hem of her lacy lingerie, "I could make it worth your while", she concluded as she lifted it off and threw it at him.

He tossed her nightie to the side and let his eyes roamed hungrily over her, "As tempting as that sounds—", he said mustering all his will power, "I'm not raising my white ascot anytime soon."

Blair smirked knowingly and shrugged her shoulders, unfazed, "Fine, I guess, I'm going to take a shower", she said as she started moving towards the edge of their king sized bed.

"You're not going anywhere", he said tightly as he leaned forward and gripped her ankle, pulling her towards him.

Blair laughed and looked into his eyes as he settled himself on her once more, "Are you giving in?"

"No, but I'm prepared to settle."

"Isn't that just another word for truce?"

"We'll argue semantics later", he said then took her lips in a rough kiss.

"Much later", she murmured, as she gripped the elastic of his boxers and pulled down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did you end up getting Dad?", asked Charlie as she looked at the gift wrapped rectangle in Luke's hand.

"Something that will come in handy", he said smirking.

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked down at Matthew as they walked towards their parent's room.

"I made Daddy a card, see?", he said smiling proudly as his blue eyes shined happily.

Charlie grinned, "I do see, I'll bet he'll like it more than ours gifts", she said as they stopped in front of their door.

"Knock Matty", said Charlie as she leaned against the wall.

Matthew raised his little hand and knocked as hard as he could, "Mommy open the door!", he shouted.

Charlie laughed then heard grunts and groans and her eyes closed tightly in disgust.

"My ears are bleeding", she said as she covered them.

Luke laughed and said, "Maybe we should come back later."

"Do you need a doctor? I know how to dial 9-1-1, Mommy taught me", said Matt innocently.

"Whose hurt?", asked Blair as she opened the door and closed her robe tightly.

"Me", said Charlie looking annoyingly at her, "I'm traumatized, I think I'll need a therapist to get those sounds out of my head", she said.

Blair laughed and opened the door wider so that they could pass.

"Happy Father's day!", shouted Matt as he ran onto the bed and hugged their father.

Chuck smiled and hugged him back, "I would have been happier if you all would have waited another fifteen minutes."

Charlie groaned and Luke snickered.

"I made you a card", said Matt as he handed it to Chuck.

He smiled as he read it then hugged him closer, "I love it, it's going on my desk at Bass Industries."

Blair smiled as she sat on the bed with them then glanced at a reluctant Charlie.

"Come, join us", she said.

"Is Dad decent?", she asked with a grimace on her face.

"Of course I am", he said as he pulled the sheet off of him to reveal his pajama bottoms.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief as she joined them on the bed.

"Luke, you go", said Charlie giving him a small push on his shoulder.

Luke rolled his eyes and handed the gift to Chuck, "Happy Father's day."

"Thank you Luke", said Chuck looking skeptically at the wrapped rectangle.

"Is it legal?"

"In Mexico", answered Luke grinning.

"_Lucas_", said Blair in an irritated tone.

"Relax, I was only kidding."

Chuck pulled the wrapping paper off and lifted the gift box's lid to reveal an expensive pen with his initials engraved on it.

Chuck grinned and ruffled Luke's hair, "Thanks son, it's great, I'll sign all my important documents with it."

"You're welcome", said Luke smirking, "That's the whole point. I bought it especially so you could write Charlie out of your Will."

Charlie frowned and took a pillow, whacking Luke on the head.

"Hey!", said Blair laughing, "That's enough."

Charlie huffed then handed her father her gift, suddenly nervous.

"What's a Will?", asked Matt curiously looking at Luke.

"It's the holy grail when Dad croaks", said Luke rubbing his head.

"Luke!", said Blair not amused.

"I'm only—geez, you all need to lighten up."

Chuck ignored them and focused on opening Charlie's gift. He ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a wooden box he hadn't seen in years.

"It was broken and collecting dust so I—", said Charlie trailing off.

He lifted the lid and his eyes settled upon his father's pocket watch, polished and fixed to perfection where it once was broken and tarnished.

He picked up the solid gold piece and turned it over, tracing his finger over the large B engraved in the back. Memories of his father wearing it came to mind and his eyes misted over, much to his dismay.

"Are you upset I took it?", asked Charlie anxiously.

"No", said Chuck smiling at her.

She smiled, relieved, as she enveloped her father in a hug, "Happy father's day, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart", said Chuck holding her close and kissing her cheek.

Blair smiled and blinked back tears, "Okay, we have a brunch to get to so we all have to go get ready", said Blair rising from the bed.

Charlie pulled back and her smile faded as she thought of the tedious hours ahead.

"Come on, everyone off", said Blair motioning for them to get a move on.

As they were walking to the door she looked down at Matthew, "I'll be in to help you dress in just a bit."

"Okay", said Matt as he resumed walking then stopped, "Mommy, what did you get Daddy for father's day?"

Luke laughed and said, "A raise."

Blair's eyes widened.

"You're disgusting", said Charlie fed up with Luke's antics.

Blair shook her head disapprovingly, snapped her fingers, and pointed to the door, "Lucas, I swear—"

"I'm going, I'm going", he said grinning, then Blair shut the door after them.

Blair turned around to see Chuck smirking at her.

A scowl remained on her face as he said, "What?", ruefully.

"You know what."

"The only thing I know is that I love you."

Blair tried to keep the scowl on her face but a small smile appeared anyway.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"What subject?"

"Your son, it's all your fault I spawned Chuck 2.0", she said walking and joining him on the bed.

"You love my doppelganger", he said as he placed a kiss just below her ear.

"With all my heart", she sighed in mock disappointment. "I've learned it's my misfortune to be stuck with three Bass men."

"Misfortune? Really?", he asked as his nose nuzzled her neck.

She smiled as she turned her cheek to rest against his, "Maybe misfortune wasn't the right word."

"So we're back to semantics, are we?"

Blair laughed and pushed him away, "No", she said knowing full well where that would lead.

"We have to get ready."

"In a little while."

"We're going to be late."

"Who cares?"

"You're the host."

"Exactly", he said grinning while pulling her down on the bed with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie shifted on her Manolo pumps as she tried to act civil with the son of one of her father's business partners.

He was hitting on her and it was trying her patience.

"I hear you go to Constance. I go to Horace Mann myself…"

Charlie gave a fake smile and nodded as she zoned out and looked around. She didn't know how much longer she could put up with this, and the brunch had just started, she thought morosely.

"—So what do you say?"

Charlie's eyes snapped back to…she couldn't even remember his name. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I asked if you wanted to go out sometime, this week even, my family has a yacht I know you would love—", but she lost focus again and her eyes widened as she watched from a distance as Gabe's father walked into the hall followed by…Gabe himself.

Her stomach clenched as she excused herself and went quickly in search of her mother.

Why was he here?, she thought anxiously.

She spotted her mother with some lady she didn't even know by the buffet table.

She rushed over and sweetly said, "Excuse us", as she pulled her mother away.

"Charlotte, that was incredibly rude", said Blair glaring at her.

"I'm sorry, but I had to talk to you, why is Adam Knight here?"

Blair frowned at her, "I thought you would be happy, I hear he was bringing Gabriel with him and—"

"Just answer the question."

Blair folded her arms in front of her and said, "He's here because he is one of the best corporate lawyers in the city and your father hired him for the—"

"No, Mom", Charlie groaned.

"What's wrong?", she asked then stopped, "Is that why you've been acting strange all weekend because you had a fight with Gabriel?"

"Just, just forget it", she said as she walked away and went in search of the private sitting room she had seen earlier, she needed to be alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie wiped a tear that had escaped her eye as she lay on a couch in the empty room.

She swiped her fingers under her eyes frustratingly, she would not mess up her makeup for him, she thought crossly.

She sat up quickly and looked in her bag for her cell, she couldn't stay here, she needed to leave.

She opened it up and typed quickly, hitting send before she could change her mind.

Her cell vibrated instantly, _I'll be waiting_, came Zac's reply.

She smiled tightly and reached for her shoes. She would catch a cab home, then she would take her car and go.

There was a knock on the door and she let out a breath soundly.

"Mom, I'm fine. You don't have to—", but the door swung open and her words died on her lips as Gabe walked in and shut the door behind him, putting the lock in place with a resonating click.

Her insides turned then he faced her and she gasped.

He had a black eye, a bruised cheek, and a cut lip.

She stood up quickly, "What hap—", then she stopped herself and looked away. "What are you doing here?", she asked curtly.

"I wanted to talk", he said looking at her from the top of her head to her bare feet.

Her toes curled of their own volition and her eyes narrowed, angry with him and with herself, "About what? About how all you wanted from me was sex? Or did you come to talk about how much fun you had fucking Allison behind my back?"

"What I told you on Friday wasn't true."

Charlie scoffed and said, "I don't want to hear it", as she put her shoes on.

"I've never been with Allison."

"I don't care, I'm with Zac now, I—"

"I know that's not true", he said stepping closer to her.

She stepped back but hit the base of the couch, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about us."

"There is no _us_", said Charlie tersely.

"Just let me explain", he said grabbing her shoulders.

She trembled at his touch but brushed him off and said, "I gave you plenty of chances to explain before and you didn't, now it's too late."

"I never cheated on you."

Charlie stepped around him and said, "I don't know that, all I do know is, you lied and—"

"Like you didn't do the same to me Friday? Do you have any idea what I felt seeing you with Zac?", he said grabbing her arm and pulling her into his arms.

Charlie struggled, "Gabe, let go."

"Do you?", he asked as his eyes bore into hers.

Her breath caught and her heart started racing, "I'll—I'll scream", she said unconvincingly.

"Then scream, this time, you're going to hear me out."

"I don't want to hear anything more from you", she said looking away.

"Well you know what?", he said gripping her chin and forcefully making her face him again, "I don't give a damn", he said heatedly, "You _will_ listen to what I've got to say."

Her chest rose rapidly as her breaths came in short gasps.

Gabe's eyes fixed on her parted lips, then back towards her eyes. She barely got to utter a _no_, before his lips captured hers in a demanding kiss.

Despite herself she responded, she was helpless as her lips parted and his tongue brushed hers hungrily.

She moaned as his lips feasted, devoured hers, wanting to convey something that was lost in the haze of desire.

He pulled her more tightly to him and she suddenly came to, as if she had been in a trance. She tried to pull away, but couldn't.

In desperation she stomped her heel on his foot.

He cursed and pulled back. She used the moment to run passed him. She unlocked the door, opened it, and headed straight out through the back exit.

She couldn't catch her breath, her heart pounded, she was suddenly afraid, afraid to believe him, afraid he would lie again, afraid to… _feel_.

She stopped as she exited to the street. The bright June sun hit her. It was momentarily blinding. She blinked a few times, but it was just enough for Gabe to catch up.

Before she knew what was happening, she was hauled over his shoulder.

"Gabe, Gabriel! Put me down, put me—", but he paid her no heed. He walked and she was shoved into the back of a limo.

By the time she composed herself, they were already leaving the hall and her family behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Kidnapping is a—"

"You wanted to know the truth so much, now you're going to find out", he said angrily as his eyes stayed glued to the floor of the limo.

"Where are we going?", she asked looking out the window.

"We're going to Allison's house."

Charlie's eyes widened and tears filled her eyes, "How, how could you—"

"It's not what you think, I've told you that before, I'm going to introduce you to someone."

"I already know Allison and her mother, I don't—"

"We're not going to visit Allison or Georgina."

"Then what—"

"We're going to see my father."

"But, but we just left your father at the hall", she said, thinking he was going out of his mind.

He finally looked at her, his eyes dark, and he shook his head, "No, we're going to visit my biological father."

"What?", she said incredulously, "Your—"

"Yes, you heard right, my biological father. Today, you'll meet Carter Baizen", he said as he looked away and out the window.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hello everyone!! I want to apologize, this chapter is late. I should have sent out an A/N but didn't. I had back problems and had to go to the hospital and I thought I was going to need surgery, but then I didn't. I'm feeling better but I hope you will all understand. On to the chapter, Did you like it? You finally know Gabe's secret, did any of you guess right? Lol. I know the secret was revealed but there are still many more questions, which will all be answered in time and some in the next chapter hehe. Besides the Carter thing you will find out how he got the bruises (if you haven't figured that out already), and how he knew Charlie had lied about Zac. If you want to see a pic of the pocket watch visit my photobucket account. There is also a new pic of Charlie and Gabe which I did just because I felt like it lol, but it may be written into a later chapter. Please show your appreciation for the longest chapter yet and REVIEW!!

XoXo Chrys


	21. For Now

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Previously on CIRL:

_-Charlie, Zac, Gabe confrontation._

_-Summer vacation starting._

_-Father's day._

_-Father's day brunch._

_-Gabe, Charlie confrontation, resulting in her finding out that Carter Baizen is Gabe's real father. _

***This chapter is rated M***

Chapter 21

They hadn't spoken since he had uttered those last few words. She couldn't believe it, it wasn't Allie who he had been going to see, it was… his father.

"We're here", he said, finally breaking the silence that had permeated between them.

The limo door opened and he stepped out. He straightened then turned, offering a hand out to assist her.

She hesitated, not quite knowing what she was getting herself into. She looked intently into Gabe's eyes and suddenly, she had no doubts. She reached out and clasped her hand in his as he helped her out of the limo.

—

"Ms. Georgina and Ms. Allison are not here presently, but Mr. Baizen will be right down", said the maid to them smiling.

"Thank you Helena, as you know, that's who I'm here to see."

"Of course Mr. Knight, excuse me."

Gabe nodded as the maid retreated into a hallway and they were left in the living room.

Charlie looked around anxiously and said, "Gabe, we really don't need to do this. I—"

He looked at her with such a brooding look that her words died down.

"You wanted the truth, now you're going to get it, all of it."

"Son", said a man, who she took to be Gabe's biological father as he walked into the room. Carter Baizen was a good-looking, dark haired, grey eyed man, not much older than her own father, she thought.

Charlie watched Gabe frown at the term and found herself wondering about their relationship.

"To what do I owe this great surprise?", he asked patting Gabe on the back, "Don't tell me, you've come to wish me a happy father's day", he said smiling then shifted his gaze to her, his eyes roaming, making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but then he spoke, "This must be the famous Charlie", he said extending a hand.

She raised her own tentatively and he took her hand in his grip, "You don't know how long I've waited to meet you", he said as his eyes bore into hers, a look in them she couldn't quite define.

An illogical fear built up in her. She pulled her hand back abruptly, his touch feeling like a she had put her hand over a flame.

Gabe pulled her close to him and said, "We just came so that Charlie could meet you, nothing more."

"Gabe", she said looking up at him, not wanting him to get into an argument on her account.

"It's alright, Gabe and I are still working things out Charlie, or do you prefer Charlotte?"

She gave a hesitant smile and said, "No, Charlie's fine, everyone calls me that, unless of course I get into trouble then my parents revert to my full name."

His eyes narrowed at the mention of her parents but she brushed it off.

"Why don't we take a seat?", he said gesturing towards the sofas.

Charlie made a move towards the couch but Gabe held her firmly to him, "We won't be staying that long."

"Gabriel, please", said Carter taking a seat on one of the sofas, "Let's converse for just a few minutes."

Charlie pulled him and they sat on the couch opposite his…father.

"Why don't we get acquainted?", he asked through a smile.

"I doubt she wants to associate herself with an ex-convict", said Gabe in a hard tone.

Charlie's eyes widened and Carter quickly said, "We've been over this, I was wrongfully accused."

"Not according to the judge."

"Gabriel", his father said in a warning as his smile faded and was replaced with a dark look.

"Yes Carter?", asked Gabe mockingly.

"Gabe, stop", said Charlie in a small voice, what had she walked into?, she thought, an ex-convict?

Gabe looked at her then let out a frustrated breath, "Fine."

"What do you want to talk about _Dad_?"

Carter didn't rise up to the bait and turned his eyes towards Charlie, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? To have my son this enthralled, you must be something special but then again, I would expect nothing less from a Waldorf-Bass."

Charlie frowned, "How did you—", but she stopped herself, thinking Gabe or Georgina must have told him.

"You can't live here and not know who the crème de la crème of New York society is", he said casually, "And of course your parents _impeccable_ reputation precedes them."

Charlie nodded, of course he would have heard of her parents, she thought, piqued by the fact that that was the case with every new face she encountered.

"There's not much to tell", she said cautiously, "I'm sixteen, I'm a sophomore at Constance Billard's school for girls, I have two younger brothers, and a cat named Fred", she said shrugging her shoulders, "That's about it."

"Good, now that we're all acquainted, we can leave", said Gabe standing up and reaching for her hand.

"Gabe, who taught you to be so rude?"

"I know who didn't teach me otherwise", he said, his voice stern.

"Gabriel, I thought we talked this out. You know why I wasn't there for you."

"Yes, because you were serving five to ten but guess what Carter? I'm seventeen years old, I think the math is simple enough that even you can figure out", he said snidely.

Carter stood up with an irate look in his eyes, "I'm your father, you owe me some respect."

"I don't owe you anything, you're not my father. All we share are some strands of DNA, and even having to admit that much, is something I hate about myself. My father is Adam Knight…we're done here, for good", he said angrily then turned and took her hand. He pulled her up and towards the exit before she could even begin to process any of what had just been said.

—

Blair paced the small hallway leading to the banquet room while redialing Charlie's number for the tenth time, "I'm going to kill that girl of mine", she muttered as she snapped her phone shut after being greeted by her voicemail yet again.

Blair tilted her head, making sure the coast was clear. Chuck was bound to notice her missing any minute now. How could Charlie have left without saying a word to anyone? She knew she wasn't allowed to go anywhere today, especially with Gabriel, she thought irritably. She just knew Chuck would rant and rave once he found out.

She exhaled soundly and opened her phone again.

"Important call?"

Her breath caught as she looked up and saw Chuck standing a few feet away from her with his ever present smirk upon his face.

She grinned and closed her cell then placed it back in her bag. Here goes trying to delay the inevitable, she thought, already fretting over the ensuing argument.

"Yes, I was telling my lover the timing is perfect. My husband is very occupied and won't notice I've slipped away", she said shrugging her shoulders indifferently.

"I see", he said walking up to her as his eyes narrowed.

She gripped his lapels and pushed him against the wall, "Now the question is Bass, what are you going to do about it?"

"Before or after I kill him?", he asked in a tone that conveyed many things, but banter wasn't one of them.

"You can't be serious", she said running a hand over his jacket, smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles.

"I'm completely serious", he said looking fixedly into her eyes, "Tell me who it is now, while it can still be ruled a crime of passion, because if I put my P.I. on it, I most certainly would be looking at first degree murder."

"_Chuck_", said Blair abandoning her little game.

He continued on as if she hadn't spoken at all, "I would personally plan, down to the last detail, how best to make him suffer—"

"Chuck!", Blair repeated smacking him on the chest, "You know I was just teasing you."

"And I was informing you."

Blair rolled her eyes then pulled him close, switching tactics. She was going to change the subject the best way she knew how, "You know you're the only one for me", she said as she placed a butterfly kiss at the corner of his mouth, "My husband", she continued, as her lips brushed lightly on the opposite side, never letting her mouth fully capture his, "And my love", she said in a whisper, just a breath away from his lips. She smiled impishly and pulled back, intending to break free but he leaned in and took her lips in a swift kiss.

She let out a small gasp as he pulled her tight against him and turned them, blocking her against the wall.

He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes as she looked back, his gaze smoldering in it's intensity. He brought a hand up and brushed a finger across her pouted crimson lips.

"You're everything to me", he said as his hand ran down to stroke the heart shaped charm on her necklace. Inside it, hung three smaller hearts that represented each of their children. He had given it to her on their fifth wedding anniversary nearly seven years ago, of course, back then it only had two hearts. He had added the third some months later, he thought grinning at the memory of Matthew's birth.

Blair smiled up at him, hooking her hands around his neck, "Chuck Bass, when did you become so perfect?"

"I'm not, I'm far from it. I've merely learned what this beating organ inside of me is for and that, I owe solely to you."

Her heart skipped a beat, just as it always did at his words.

"I'll never forgive myself for all the pain I caused you", he said as the back of his hand caressed her face.

Blair frowned as his solemn look marred the perfect moment they had been sharing.

She hugged herself to him and said, "When are you going to let that go? We're happily married, we have three beautiful children, a great life, leave the past in the past."

He pulled back, "I'll never forget it. History shouldn't be disregarded", he said taking her left hand in his, "It should be perused and examined from time to time —", he continued, adjusting her wedding ring until it was aligned perfectly with the lights, resulting in a twinkling luminosity, "—So that the mistakes from the past, don't become regrets of the future", he concluded then turned her hand and bent his head, kissing her palm tenderly.

Tears filled her eyes as she kissed his lips softly, "I love you."

He smiled, "and I you."

"Charles!", came a shout, interrupting their tête-à-tête .

Chuck pulled back and smirked, "Winston, you do know how to show up at the most inopportune times."

The old man laughed and turned to her, "My apologies Mrs. Bass."

Blair smiled, he really was such a sweet man, one of the few male board members Chuck allowed to go near her, "It's alright Winston, we were just finishing up here anyway."

Winston blushed and Chuck's grin widened, "Mrs. Bass, I do believe you've embarrassed the man", he said finding the awkward moment humorous.

Blair's eyes widened and her own cheeks flushed at how her comment had been perceived, "No!", she said hastily, "That's not what I meant—we—we weren't—"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Blair. Winston is happily married too, he knows how it goes when you have an itch you just have to scratch, regardless of your surroundings", he said looking amusingly into Blair's horrified eyes.

"Chuck!", she said as she smacked him on the arm, "Winston, he didn't mean that", she said apologetically to the man.

Winston looked down with a sheepish look on his face, "It's quite alright Mrs. Bass. I was actually looking for Charlotte, my granddaughter wanted to have a few words with her."

Blair bit her bottom lip as Chuck looked questioningly at her.

"I thought Charlie was out there with Luke and Matthew."

Blair ignored his question and turned to Winston, "Charlotte had to leave unexpectedly but I'll tell her to give Sarah a call."

Winston smiled and nodded then excused himself and retraced his steps back into the banquet room.

"Where did Charlie go?", he asked in a dark tone.

"Chuck?", said Blair in a sing-song voice looking up at him innocently.

"Blair?", he said in the same tone, humoring her, though fully aware that he would not like where this was headed at all.

"Remember how much you love me?"

"_Blair_", he said as he scowled, done with indulging her.

"I don't know where she went but I'm pretty sure I know who she left with", she said grimacing as his scowl deepened.

Chuck remained silent then turned, heading back towards the banquet room.

"Where are you going?", she asked as she met his quick strides.

"I'm going to ask Mr. Knight where his vexing son is", he retorted.

—

Luke looked around the hall and sighed as he rolled his eyes. This day would be interminable. If one more lady came up to him and pinched his cheeks just once more, he would lose it, he thought irritably as he adjusted his bow tie.

He got up from his seat and walked out of the banquet room, heading for the front exit. He was relieved no one had stopped him. As soon as his feet hit the sidewalk, he went into his pocket and pulled out his cell, speed dialing his way out of monotony.

"Salutations Sophie", he greeted, "Where are you during my annual mandatory bout in hell?", he asked contemptuously, thinking mother's day was never nearly as unpleasant.

"I'm in the bathroom at The Russian Tea Room", she answered, not even bothering to comment on his choice of words.

"Do you need assistance? I'm sure I can be there in just a few minutes."

"You're repulsive."

"That's half my charm", he said matter-of-factly.

"Why are you calling?", she asked as she let out an exasperated breath, "Make it quick because I have to get back to the table. My father looked at me suspiciously when I excused myself to answer your _imperative_ call."

"I just needed a respite from the perpetual abyss I find myself in."

"Luke, talk like a ten year old for once, please."

"I'll be eleven in less than two weeks and why would I do that? Language fascinates me, diverse _tongues_ are utterly alluring."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not talking about foreign languages?"

"Because I'm not", he said smiling.

"Ugh, I'm hanging up now", she said losing her patience with him.

"Wait!", he said hastily.

"What is it? Speak fast, with the _plethora_ of words you've accumulated, this shouldn't take long", she said sarcastically.

"Come with me."

"Come with you? Where? Are you crazy? It's father's day."

"Not in Italy."

"_Luke_."

"Fine, we won't leave the country", he said in mock disappointment, "But at least accompany me on my quest of going astray in the city."

"I can't, my father would be pissed if he were to find out, he would ban you from our house, and I don't even want to think of what your father would do."

"Okay", he said nonchalantly, "I'll just call up Cindy McGuire then."

"What? You are not going anywhere with that little twit", she said annoyingly.

He smirked, "Then I take it you accept?"

"R.S.V.P.'ing", she said in a clipped tone.

"Excellent, do you need an alibi?"

"No, I think I can be devious enough for the both of us."

"Oh I'm well aware, I still have the scar on my neck to prove it", he said knowingly.

"That was a mistake and I apologized."

"Which brings me to my next point, you never did repay me. I took all the blame, spent an hour in the emergency room, got five stitches, not to mention a blubbering mother, the way I see it, today is just me cashing in."

"Goodbye Bass."

"I'll be around with the limo in ten Humphrey", he said then snapped his phone shut, maybe today wouldn't be a total waste after all.

—

"Why have you brought me here?", asked Charlie as they entered a darkened room in Gabe's father's law firm.

Gabe switched the light on and she looked around taken aback. They were standing inside of a huge room that served as a living room and kitchen combined.

Charlie frowned and looked at him, "Who lives inside of an office building?"

"I do."

"What?"

"Well technically I don't _live_ here, but it's mine."

She walked in and glanced at the sofas and huge flat screen T.V. "You stay here often?", she asked as she sat on the couch.

"Some, mostly when I want to think, be alone. I stayed here all weekend."

Charlie nodded and looked away as silence filled the room. They had avoided the subject for as long as they could, making small talk, but it could no longer continue. Maybe—maybe she had made a mistake coming here with him, she thought as her stomach tied itself in knots.

Gabe closed the door behind him, putting the lock in place. She turned to him and their gazes collided, he walked towards her but she couldn't look away.

He took a seat aside her and she automatically scooted away. He turned and looked at her with a solemn look on his face, "Don't want to be anywhere near me?"

Charlie looked down at her hands, thinking how wrong he was, "No, I—I just don't know what to say", she said thinking of the day's events. She still couldn't grasp her mind around anything that had transpired. Adam wasn't his father, meeting Carter Baizen…the ex-convict, sentenced for God knows what. Her mind was everywhere but through all her contemplations there was one thing she was certain of, how completely wrong she had been. She took a breath and shook her head as she tried to stop her never resting thoughts.

"I just wanted you to know the truth. I never cheated on you and what I said to you on—"

"Don't", she said stopping him.

"No, I want you to listen."

She looked into his eyes and her breath caught, the look in them…

"I didn't mean any of the things I said to you on Friday. When we got together, sex was the last thing on my mind."

Charlie's eyebrow rose in skepticism and Gabe smirked, "Okay, so maybe that's not entirely true", he said as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear and she leaned into his touch, "But it wasn't in the forefront either, just being with you was."

Charlie looked away nervously, many different emotions, some she couldn't even put a name to, raged in her.

"There it is again."

Her gaze snapped back to his, "What?", she said in a tentative voice.

"That wall."

"I—I don't know what you're talking about", she said rising from the couch.

"Yes, you do", he said gripping her arm.

"Let go."

"No", he said as he pulled her closer, "Today, I've shared with you something I never have with anyone, ever", he said heatedly, "And you can't even look me in the eyes."

"No—I—I", she stuttered.

"Look at me", he said gripping her chin, "Who's made you so afraid?"

"No one", she said in a hard tone as she pulled herself out of his arms.

"Who was it?"

"You're talking nonsense", she said derisively.

"Who was it?", he repeated sharply, carrying on with his pursuit to get the truth out of her.

"I'm not afraid!", she shouted getting frustrated with his inquiry.

"Yes you are!", he countered right back.

"I'm sorry, is that what you want to hear?!"

He looked down darkly, and tears filled her eyes, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions! I'm sorry for lying to you about Zac!", she said loudly but choked on the words as her voice failed her, "But most of all", she said barely above a whisper, "I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be", she said as she walked past him, heading for the door.

"Wait", he said encircling her waist from behind and pulling her towards him, "Why can't you let me in?", he asked against her ear.

She closed her eyes and tears spilled onto her cheeks. He let out a breath and turned her to face him.

"Do you want to be with me?", he asked looking deeply into her eyes.

She returned his intense gaze and simply told the truth, "Yes", she said with a sad smile, "But will that be enough?"

He smiled back and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, "For now", he said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

—

"Chuck, Chuck!", said Blair trying to keep pace with him as he searched the room for Adam Knight, "Calm down", she said looking at his terse expression.

"I'll calm down the day Charlie joins a nunnery", he said cynically as he finally spotted Adam talking with another one of his employees.

Chuck made a beeline in their direction and just as they approached them Blair whispered, "Be civil", in a firm tone.

"Greg, would you excuse us?", said Chuck speaking to his director of marketing then shifting his gaze to Adam.

"Of course Mr. Bass", he said quickly. Greg tilted his head in acknowledgement towards Adam then walked away.

"What can I do for you Chuck?", asked Adam pleasantly.

"You can tell me where your son took my daughter", he said getting right to the point.

Adam frowned and asked, "But aren't they here? Gabriel told me he wanted to speak with her."

"He doesn't know Chuck", said Blair insistently, wanting Chuck to just let it go until Charlie and Gabriel returned on their own.

"I'm sorry Chuck, I don't, but I will get right on it. My son knows better than to take off without letting me know, especially with your daughter. Wait until his mother hears about this. She's away showing her newest collection in an exhibition", Adam shook his head disapprovingly, "I apologize again for—"

"It's alright Adam, they'll turn up soon", said Blair giving a forced smile as she practically dragged Chuck away.

"Chuck, why are you so upset? So they left, it's not like we never blew our parents off", she said levelly.

"I'm upset because it's father's day. She's supposed to be with me, not Gabriel", he said brusquely.

Blair laughed and smiled wide, "I can't believe it, that's what this is all about. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, what are you talking about?"

"Yes you are. You're jealous of a seventeen year old boy. You think he's stealing her love from you."

"That's ridiculous", he said adamantly.

"Aw, honey", she cosseted pulling him into a hug, "Don't you know you'll always have a place in Charlie's heart?"

There was a moment of silence then Chuck spoke, "I suppose", he grumbled, letting go of some of his annoyance.

Blair laughed and pulled away, "Can we get on with this brunch now and let them come back when they're ready?", she asked kissing his frown away.

He smirked then nodded, "Right after I find out what Luke knows."

—

"So", said Charlie pulling back, "Are you going to show me around?", she asked grinning.

He smirked, glad to see her more lighthearted and said, "This is pretty much it", in a tone that that sounded anything but truthful, "Although—"

Her eyes narrowed in curiosity, "Although, what?"

"I haven't shown you the bedroom yet."

She smiled teasingly as she licked her lips and said, "That's true, why don't you lead the way then?"

His eyes shifted to her lips then slowly back to her eyes, "Why don't you hold that thought? There's something else I want to show you behind door number two", he said motioning towards the end of a narrow hallway where there were two doors opposite each other.

"What thought?", she asked with an innocent smile on her face.

Gabe grinned and leaned in, until their noses brushed, until she could feel his breath on her lips. Her heart started racing and her lips parted unconsciously, waiting, but he just stood there, not moving an inch. She let out a frustrated sound and leaned in herself, but he pulled back smirking and said, "That thought."

She pouted, playing with the buttons on his shirt and said, "It's such a long way, I may forget again."

His eyes darkened and her hands dropped from his shirt. She quickly turned around intending to run as fast as her heels would take her, but he grabbed her arms from behind, halting her.

"It seems", he said as his hand traveled slowly up her shoulders, tracing a path until he stopped at her neck, "That I will need to do _something_ to ensure your memory stays intact", he said as he swept her hair to the side.

Her eyes closed as she felt his mouth place light kisses beneath her ear. His tongue came out and swept over her skin, drawing sensual, teasing circles.

Charlie moaned and pushed herself back towards him, feeling just how _very much_, she wasn't alone in her longing.

Gabe groaned and pulled her tighter against him, his demand increasing as he frantically placed open mouth kisses on as much of her exposed skin as he could.

"Gabe", she gritted out as he sucked her skin, wanting to brand her, wanting to show anyone and everyone that she belonged to him, only to _him_.

She moved against him in restless wanting and brushed over the hardest part of him at the moment.

He grunted and his free hand came up to cup her breast over the bodice of her dress. She inhaled quickly and her knees buckled.

He caught her effortlessly and picked her up into his arms, "Screw the tour", he growled as he headed in a bee line straight for his room.

—

"Your children are really trying my patience today Blair", said Chuck as they stood with Dorota once again in the hallway leading towards the banquet room.

Blair rubbed her temples and said, "Are you sure you don't know where he went?"

"No Mrs. Blair. I take Mr. Matthew to bathroom, I come back and Mr. Luke gone."

"Where's Matt now? Or have we lost him too."

"We haven't lost anyone", said Blair losing some of her cool. She could deal with Charlie going AWOL, but not Luke, he was too young and too much like Chuck.

"Mr. Matthew in room, asleep on couch", she said pointing to the sitting room opposite them.

Chuck pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number quickly, "It's Chuck Bass. I need you to check my son's credit card activity. He's gone missing and we need to find him, if that doesn't work, try tracking him through his cell phone. Call me as soon as you know anything", he said then snapped his phone shut.

"I told you giving him that credit card was terrible idea", she said reproachfully, worrying about Luke, he was just a little boy.

"It wasn't a bad idea, it's good for emergencies."

"Yes and apparently good for running away too."

"He didn't run away", he said taking her hand.

Blair sighed and said, "I know I just—"

"Chuck!", said Adam walking into the hallway.

"Have they turned up?", asked Chuck expectantly.

"No, but I just thought of something. I think Gabe took Charlie to my law firm."

"What, why?", asked Blair not understanding.

"I had an apartment built for him there. I figured he would need a—"

But as soon as he heard apartment, Chuck became a man possessed. He heard nothing, he saw nothing, his feet simply moved. Only one thing, one goal resonating in his mind, to kill Gabriel Knight.

—

Charlie barely got a look around Gabe's room before she was hastily deposited on his king sized bed. She didn't even get a word out as he came over her and took her lips in a desperate kiss.

She groaned as her legs parted of their own volition and her dress hiked up. This was madness, she thought as his tongue brushed against her lips making it very hard to think rationally. Her hands ran through his hair and her heels dug into his back as she tightened her legs around him.

"Gabe", she whimpered between kisses. He broke the kiss as his lips trailed down the valley of her breasts. He gave a few gentle nips and she moaned. She took hold of his shoulders, finally finding the strength to push him back a bit.

"Gabe", she said breathlessly.

He ignored her and took her lips in a frustrated kiss then pulled back, resting his head against hers, "Tell me", he gritted out.

"We—we can't", she stuttered.

He sighed and his breath made her lips part in wanting, "It's alright", he said starting to lift himself off her but she held him tight.

"It's not that I don't want you, I do, I _really_ do, but I promised my Mom that I wouldn't—"

He put a finger to her lips, stopping her babbling and smirked, "Did I just hear you admit you wanted me?"

She flushed at what she had revealed but quickly tilted her chin in defiance, "I just said that to make you feel better about your…predicament", she said teasingly as said _predicament _was pressed achingly against her inner thigh.

"Really?", he said as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

She gave him a small nudge and said, "Yes, really."

"Completely certain?", he asked as his hand ran up her thigh and under her dress.

Her breath caught as his hand inched dangerously close to where she longed for him the most, "A hundred percent", she stammered.

His finger hooked on her silky underwear, playing with the small bow attached to the strap and she trembled, "Gabe", she said weakly, "I can't."

"It's okay", he soothed, "We won't, but you didn't promise your mother I wouldn't touch you", he said in a low tone then captured her lips, silencing all protests.

Gabe's hand delved past the silk of her panties, caressing his fingers against the moist heat of her.

"Gabe", she moaned as she fisted his shirt in her hands.

"Tell me you want me", he murmured demandingly against her lips.

"I—I", she groaned.

"Say it", he commanded as he slid his fingers up, finding the bundle of nerves that made her arch against him.

"I want you", she said in a half sob as her nails dug in, marking his shoulders through his shirt.

He groaned as he slipped a finger inside. She gasped as her eyes rolled back and her legs parted further.

"G—Gabe", she moaned as she moved against his hand helplessly.

"It's okay baby, just let go", he said through gritted teeth as he tried to take his mind off how desperately he wanted to bury himself inside her.

He slipped another finger in, pumping in a delicious rhythm that made her whimpers escalate.

"I—I—", she said as her head thrashed against the pillow and her legs tightened and released around him.

"I know", he said as he picked up the pace while simultaneously rubbing anxious circles around her small throbbing nub.

"G—ah—I'm—", he captured her lips, drowning her voice. His mouth brushed over hers, roughly, recklessly, half in punishment for his own torment. His fingers continued to work, relentlessly, insistently, wanting to see her come undone for him…only _mine_, he thought mindlessly.

Charlie broke the kiss as she tensed then ceased, crying out in a wonder she had only felt once before.

Her breath hadn't even normalized before there was a bang at the front door, making her eyes lock in panic with Gabe's.

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know, I know. I'm terrible. I'm soooooooo SOOORRRYYY!! It's been a month since my last update and that is inexcusable, though I will say that I had the biggest writer's block ever for this chapter, but that's beside the point now. I hope you aren't too mad at me and enjoyed it? Two of the Bass children decided to play the disappearing game, much to their parents' dismay. Though, I think Charlie is the one who has more to worry about than Luke hehe. This chapter is my first rated **M** for this fic. So please let me know if you want me to continue with them or revert back to **PG**. I promise that the next chapter will not take me so long to get out, you have my word. Now could you all please, as a sign that you all don't hate me, review? Lol…..

P.S. If there are many typos, I'm sorry, I finished it at nearly six in the morning, deliriously.

XoXo Chrys


	22. Back To The Beginning

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 22

The banging didn't seize, Charlie looked up at Gabe nervously, "Who could that be?", she asked sitting up.

"I have no idea", he said doing the same, grimacing as the movement only added to the painful state he was in, "But I'm going to find out."

"No", she said gripping his arm before he could rise from the bed.

"What is it?"

"You can't go out there looking like that", she said then blushed as her eyes roamed over his pants.

He smirked, "Then what do you suggest we do? Are you going to give me a _hand_ with my…_predicament_?", asked Gabe, teasing her with her own words.

She pursed her lips to keep herself from smiling and threw a pillow in his direction as she lifted herself off the bed, "No, I'll get it", she said sensibly.

"That's out of the question", he said quickly as he tossed the pillow on the bed and rose as well.

"What, why?"

"You're in no state for an audience at the moment."

"Why, how do I look?", she asked trying to smooth out the wrinkles on her dress.

His eyes took her in slowly, contemplating the question. Her dress was creased, her eyes bright, her hair, in a tangled array of long curls, her lips, swollen into a sensual pout, all in all he couldn't deny, he had never seen anything more beautiful.

He shook his head, not being able to say those things out loud. His eyes met hers again and he said the only thing he could, "You look like you've been thoroughly—"

"Don't finish that sentence", she said as her face flushed again.

Another bang sounded, and Charlie sighed, "Go to the bathroom and fix your…problem", she said as her words kept the blush intact on her cheeks, "I'm going to answer the door", she concluded ignoring his protests and walking out of the bedroom.

Charlie walked down the hallway with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Who could it be? What if it was one of his father's employees?

She got to the door and hesitated, then let out a breath, "Who is it?"

No answer came, only another incessant bang. Charlie huffed, letting go of her apprehension and replacing it with complete annoyance.

Charlie opened the door and stopped short as her eyes widened at the site in front of her.

—

"Chuck, Chuck!", said Blair rushing along with him out of the banquet hall, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Remember that crime of passion?", he asked cynically.

"Chuck, you are not going to lay a hand on Gabriel", said Blair austerely.

He turned to her with eyes burning in anger, "If they—", he started but stopped, unable to even utter the words aloud, "If they—", he tried again but failed in his second attempt too.

"Had sex?", Blair asked boldly, needing him to process that notion because she knew sooner or later he would find out the truth.

Chuck's eyes narrowed menacingly and his fists clenched forcefully, "If he has dared to—If he did", he modified quickly, still incapable of saying sex and Charlie in the same sentence, "No one is going to stop me from—"

"Chuck, she's sixteen years old", interrupted Blair before he could give voice to his latest threat.

"I know how old our daughter is Blair", he said disdainfully, "Which is exactly why Gabriel will be disappearing from her life, _permanently_, if they have had…sex", he said, finally gritting out the word harshly.

Blair let out an exasperated breath and said, "I've already told you that you are not going to do anything to Gabriel and the reason I brought up Charlie's age Chuck, is because in case you don't remember, I was the same age when I lost my virginity to you."

Chuck stilled, as realization hit him, but he quickly masked it with anger and irritation, "The circumstances are not the same", he said reproachfully as he resumed walking, finally exiting out into the streets.

"You're being obstinate and delusional", scolded Blair.

"No I'm not", said Chuck tightly, "You were nearly seventeen and…times were different", he said, surprising himself with the old cliché.

Blair pursed her lips, "If by different you mean worse, then yes they were. At least our daughter is in an actual relationship", she said in a clipped tone, tired of his tirade.

"Oh, so we're back to this again?", he asked tersely.

"Yes we're back to it again, I'm not the one who won't listen to reason."

"Reason? We're talking about our daughter having sex!", he said outraged by her nonchalance over the situation.

"Chuck, it's going to happen sooner or later", said Blair shaking her head at his stubbornness.

"I choose option never", he grated out, "And why is it that whenever we argue you always want to rehash the past?"

"I don't always rehash the past", she said, her own temper rising, "I only do it when your obduracy blinds you!"

"I'm not blinded in any way. I think clearly, I see clearly, and I sure as hell remember clearly."

"And what is that supposed to mean?", she asked, hands on her hips, sorely tempted to knock some sense into him, _literally_.

"It means what it means. It's beyond me why you still want to bemoan the fact that we weren't in a relationship when we first had sex."

"I don't want to bemoan anything. I simply want you to put yourself in their shoes, think like a teenager again, it shouldn't be that hard for you", she said in a harsh tone, "They're going to have sex whether we want them to or not, it's inevitable."

"Many things in this life are inevitable but that is not one of them, not if I can help it", said Chuck sharply.

"You're acting like a pig-headed jerk!", she shouted finally fed up, ignoring the curious stares they were receiving by the people walking past them in the street.

He scoffed, "I'm acting pig-headed?! At least I don't want my daughter to mirror my mistakes and throw herself at him!"

Blair stepped back and looked down.

Chuck's eyes widened at what had just came out of his mouth, "Blair, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry", he said softly, attempting to close the distance between them.

She put her hands out stopping him, "It's good to know that one of the most treasured memories I have of us, to you…is just me throwing myself at you."

"No", he said apologetically, "That's not what I thi—"

"Stop", she said raising her eyes that had misted over. She tried to blink her tears away as he cursed under his breath. She ignored him and went into her bag, pulling out a small square velvet box.

"Happy father's day", she said thrusting it in his direction, "I guess you didn't notice it was missing, or maybe you prefer it that way", she said then walked passed him and entered the limo, leaving him behind before he could stop her.

—

"What are you two doing here?", asked Charlie incredulously.

"Saving your ass", Luke retorted while entering the apartment with Sophie.

"What are you talking about? How did you find me?", asked Charlie as she closed the door and faced them.

"Have you checked your cell-phone in the last hour?", he asked ignoring her questions completely.

"No", said Charlie frowning, not knowing exactly where it was at the moment, "Why?", she asked looking around for it.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Of course not. You were _clearly_ otherwise occupied", he said mockingly while tossing his cell in her direction.

She caught it quickly, opened it up, and gasped. Gossip Girl strikes again, she thought irritably. There was a picture of her father looking like he was out for blood and of course, no blast was complete without one of her _clever_ diatribes, she thought sarcastically.

_Former rebel turned respectable family man, Chuck Bass was spotted sporting a lovely shade of raging red, and what has his scarf all tied up in a bunch? None other than our Queen herself. We hear C got carried away by, or is it with? Her Knight in not so shining armor. Be careful G, on his way to get the Queen, a King always trumps a Knight._

_XoXo Gossip Girl_

"Fuck", she cursed snapping his phone shut.

Luke smirked, "My sentiments exactly."

"_Charlie_", said Sophie disapprovingly at her language.

"Sorry", she said quickly then asked, "Where do Mom and Dad think you are?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip then turned to Luke, "You tell her, it was your brilliant idea anyway."

"Luke", said Charlie sternly, already fearing the answer.

"I was in dire need of a bit of zeal and I thought, what better way to achieve that goal then by going on the lam. I wanted to assess whether or not my name could get me past state lines."

Charlie groaned, "And why is Sophie with you?", she asked, though at this point the answer was irrelevant. They would all be facing the wrath of Chuck any minute now, she thought apprehensively.

"Underlings are a necessity", he said shrugging his shoulders.

Sophie frowned and smacked Luke on the arm, "I'm not your underling. I don't answer to you", she said, insulted by the label.

"I thought you would like the title, Phee", said Luke grinning, "It describes exactly where I want you, under my control and…beneath me."

Sophie's eyes widened and she grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling with all her might, "Ow, Sophia, cease your manhandling. I can show you a better way to relieve yourself from your frustrations", he said with a sly smirk.

Sophie pulled harder and Luke's grin faded immediately, "Shit", he cursed, "Charlie, tell her to stop", said Luke looking sideways up at her.

Charlie just stood there half in a trance, when did she enter The Twilight Zone? Luke and Sophie were way too young to be emulating her parents.

"Charlie!", said Luke louder, snapping her out of it, "This is so surreal", she muttered then said, "Enough!", loudly.

Sophie released him then folded her arms, pouting annoyingly towards Luke. He scowled back as he tried to smooth his hair back in order.

"What is going on out here?", asked Gabe walking into the living room in fresh clothes, drying his damp hair with a towel.

"We have company", said Charlie, quickly getting stressed and angry with the whole situation.

Luke's eyes narrowed towards Gabe, "Did you just take a cold shower or a hot one?"

"Luke!", said Charlie mortified.

"I'm just trying to decipher whether or not he's relieved you of a certain chastity belt yet."

"Eww", said Sophie covering her ears.

"That is none of your business", Charlie snapped.

"It most certainly is my business", retorted Luke, "If I'm going to add to the bruises I've already given him, I should at least grant him the curtsey of knowing why."

Charlie's eyes widened, "You're the reason he's all beat up?"

"Well I made a few calls, threw down some bills, so yes, suffice to say, I'm the reason for his current state."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Charlie pounced but was stopped by Gabe.

"Are you insane?!", shouted Charlie, "Gabe could've had permanent damage."

"I should be so lucky", said Luke derisively.

"Luke, stop it", said Sophie looking nervously between the two siblings.

Charlie squirmed in Gabe's arms but he didn't loosen his hold, "Charlie, I'm fine, I deserved it anyway."

Charlie stopped struggling and turned to him, "No, you didn't. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Yes, but it hurt you. I never want to be the cause of your tears again", he said as the back of his hand caressed her cheek lightly, "I actually owe Luke, he's the one who told me there was nothing going on between you and Zac."

Charlie looked down and let out a breath in forced acceptance.

"See", said Luke, "Much to my dismay, everything worked itself out. Such ungratefulness", he said in an offended tone.

Charlie turned, intending to smack him upside his head, but once again she was stopped, this time, by the door.

"I believe that's our father coming to defend your honor", said Luke sarcastically.

Charlie quickly grabbed her bag, opened her compact up, and looked into the mirror. She hastily put some clips in her hair and reapplied her lipstick. Hopefully she looked decent enough that he wouldn't guess what they had been doing right before Luke and Sophie had interrupted.

Another knock sounded and Gabe walked to the door.

"Gabe, no!", said Charlie, wanting to be the first to face her father, but Gabe had already opened the door.

"Mr. Bass I want to apologize for—"

Charlie watched in horror as her father pushed Gabe, causing him to stumble back into the kitchen island.

"Daddy no!", Charlie shouted as she rushed to Gabe and stood in front of him, blocking him from any other blows her father might attempt.

"Charlotte move", said Chuck in an ominous tone.

"Dad", said Luke piercing through the tension radiating in the room. Chuck turned his head and stilled, noticing Luke and Sophie for the first time.

"Father, I do so admire your vindictive tendencies but you always told me only to strike when the target is indisputably guilty and as far as I can tell, Gabriel has done nothing wrong. To attack unwarranted would be dishonorable, wouldn't it?", asked Luke smoothly.

Chuck straightened his suit and stepped back, "You've been with Charlie this whole time?"

"Of course, do you actually think she would have come here alone with him? I know Charlie lacks the Bass cunningness but even she is not that dense."

Charlie bit her tongue to keep from countering his insult, but in truth, it wasn't that difficult. She would need to put great thought into his birthday gift because at the moment, she owed Luke everything.

Chuck grit his teeth in annoyance, "You three, out _now_", said Chuck pointing to the opened doorway, "There's a cab waiting for us downstairs, your mother took our limo", he said, still picturing Blair's hurt face in his mind.

"No need", said Luke, "We have a limo on standby", he said as he walked out the door with a very weary Sophie.

Charlie looked up at Gabe and gave him a relieved smile then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly, "I'll call you later", she said softly then walked out the door, ignoring her father's irked expression.

As Chuck walked in front of them out of the law-firm, Charlie whispered, "I owe you."

"Beyond comprehension", said Luke smirking, "But don't fret, I'm certain I'll contrive innumerous ways for you to settle the debt."

Charlie rubbed her temples knowing he would do just that and dive her crazy in the process. She looked up as they exited the building and true to his word, there was a limousine awaiting them with a driver she had never seen before, "How did you manage to hire a limo?"

He looked up at her with a chagrined look on his face and simply answered, "I'm Luke Bass."

—

The ride home had been eerily silent, thought Charlie on the elevator ride up to their apartment. Her father had said nothing more. All he had done was stare at a small velvet box he had had in his hands. She thought he would have continued on and ranted but he did neither. He just had gazed…sadly at the box.

The elevator dinged and she was brought out of her contemplations. They all shuffled out and into the apartment. She was gearing herself up to hear her mother go off, but it wasn't her who they had found looking mighty pissed in the living room, it was her Aunt Serena.

"Sophia Elizabeth Humphrey!", said Serena in a demanding tone.

Sophie grimaced and said, "Hi mommy."

"Don't 'hi mommy', me", said Serena in a hard tone, "How could you disappear like that?"

"I did leave a note", said Sophie tentatively.

"Yes that was brought to me by a waiter that said, 'I'll be back soon', nothing else, no explanation of where you had ran off to or with who."

"I—"

"It's my fault", said Luke stepping forward, "I coerced her into ditching your father's day brunch with Will and Uncle Dan. She shouldn't be reprimanded for my manipulation."

"Luke, no—"

"Sophie, it's okay", he replied.

Charlie smiled, I guess today was proof there was heart behind all of Luke's twisted and often conniving undertakings.

Serena sighed and looked at Chuck, "What are we going to do with these two?"

"For starters, they'll be kept apart", said Chuck looking between the two children.

"Uncle Chuck, no!", cried Sophie.

"That's an excellent idea. I'm sure Dan will agree with it wholeheartedly, especially with the anxiousness you put us through, not knowing where you were or if you were safe."

"Please, no, I'm sorry, I won't do it again", said Sophie shifting her pleading gaze from Serena to Chuck.

"You will see each other again at your birthday party in a week and a half, not a moment before", said Chuck ending all arguments.

Chuck looked up at Serena before Sophie's tear-filled eyes could persuade him in their favor and asked, "Have you seen Blair?"

Charlie frowned, her mother had left too? But why? Is that why her father seemed so down?, she thought.

"No, I just got here looking for Sophie. Dorota told me you both left her at the brunch with Matt."

"We didn't leave her", said Chuck in an irritated tone, "I called a cab for them. Come, he said motioning down the hallway, I need to talk to you", he said as he walked with her towards the study.

—

Luke watched as Charlie walked out of the living room, probably off to eavesdrop he thought, then turned his eyes on Sophie, "My, my, my, Phee, are those tears for me? I didn't know you cared that much", said Luke unfazed with their 'punishment'.

"I don't", said Sophie furiously wiping her eyes, "I just thought tears would help the situation, Uncle Chuck always relents whenever I cry."

"Of course that's the reason", said Luke with a small grin, "Being deprived of my lively company has nothing to do with it, I'm sure."

"This time apart will be good for us, preferable even", said Sophie defensively.

"Please Humphrey, you'll be begging me to come save you from your claustrophobia inducing father in no time flat. His over protectiveness is stifling."

"My father is no worse than yours."

"My point exactly."

"Well _my_ point is that I can handle him just fine. Don't worry, I won't be begging you for anything, time will fly without you."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Then why don't we put a little wager on it?", he goaded.

"Name your stakes", said Sophie confidently.

"If you contact me first then we reattempt our great escape."

"What? Why?"

"Just to prove we can", said Luke with a grin.

"You have a death wish. We'll get in even more trouble than we're in now."

"Admitting defeat already?"

"No", said Sophie with a scowl, "Fine, but if I win and you contact me first, then no scheming, or plotting, or devising any underhanded plans for a week."

Luke smirked, this would be too easy, "Deal."

"Deal", she said assuredly just as her cell sounded, alerting her of a new text message.

Sophie sat on the couch and flipped opened her phone, smiling as she typed a quick reply.

Luke watched closely as her expression changed, "Who's the text from? Janie?", he inquired.

"No, she's on vacation with her parents, it's from David."

Luke's eyes narrowed, "Why is that charity case from Brooklyn texting you?"

"He's not a charity case and are you forgetting? I'm from Brooklyn too."

"He _is_ a charity case, he's on a scholarship and it's your father's who's from Brooklyn, not you. I doubt you've spent more than a week there in your entire life."

"He isn't a charity case", Sophie repeated defiantly, "And I've spent plenty of time in Brooklyn."

"Then you've been enigmatically spared. You're lucky their mediocrity hasn't contaminated you yet, let's make a special effort to keep it that way, shall we?", said Luke mockingly.

Sophie scoffed, "Your delusions of _grandeur_ are ridiculous. I'm going to spend as much time as I possibly can in Brooklyn this week…with David", she informed him, "He's invited me many times before but I've always said no because of you. That ends today. He's been very patient with me and it's about to pay off", she said smugly, looking at Luke's annoyed face.

"I'm sure he's been incredibly _patient_", said Luke cynically.

"Of course, patience is a virtue Bass but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you? David is very thoughtful and sweet unlike you."

Luke glowered and said, "Well fortunately for me, I take pride in my vices Humphrey, because any resemblance to that imbecile would be unfathomable."

"You know what? Maybe a week apart is not enough", said Sophie in a clipped tone as she rose from the couch.

"You are _not_ going anywhere with him", said Luke heatedly, looking so much like his father, it was uncanny.

"Whether I go with him or not, is none of your business and are you forgetting about our little bet? It starts now, I'll see you next week Lucas…if I'm feeling up to it", she said then walked out of the living room in search of Dorota and her comforting krusciki cookies.

—

"So dear brother", said Serena in a playful tone, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?", she asked, knowing full well he must have had a fight with Blair if the pitiful look on his face was any indication.

Chuck let out a breath and filled her in on what had transpired earlier and the callous, insensitive lie he had let slip.

"Of all the bassinine things that have ever come out of your mouth", said Serena shaking her head disapprovingly at Chuck.

Chuck looked down and said, "I know."

"How could you say that to her?"

"We were arguing and it just came out, I didn't mean it…_fuck_", he cursed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "So you haven't spoken to her today at all?"

"No, have you tried calling her?"

"Of course, I even put my P.I on it, but she hasn't used any of her credit cards or her cell-phone."

"We just have to think for a minute, where would Blair have gone?", said Serena thinking aloud, "Have you tried asking Dorota if she knows anything?"

"Dorota was with Matt when Blair left, she doesn't know a thing."

"And Luke?", asked Serena, knowing her nephew was always well informed of almost everything that happened in the family.

"He had already hightailed it with Sophie by then", said Chuck in a sigh.

"Speaking of which, we really need to talk about that but we'll save it for later, now, we have to find Blair. I don't know where she could have gone, although—", she trailed off as something came to her.

"What? What is it?", asked Chuck insistently.

"Whenever I have a fight with Dan I go to The Palace."

"Really? 1812?", he asked in a low tone as he gave her a playfully seductive look.

"Ugh, no", she said laughing, knowing he was only joking, "I go to The Palace because it was where Dan and I began, where he returned my missing cell phone, where I first asked him out", she said smiling then shrugged, "I go back to the beginning."

Chuck grinned, "The beginning", he said but his smile faded quickly, "Victrola", he breathed out in a dark tone, remembering how the man who he had sold it to had looked at Blair, nearly four years ago.

A phone rang out and Serena frowned, it wasn't hers.

Chuck looked towards the door, it was probably Luke spying he thought as the sound faded, but he couldn't worry about that now, he had to get to Blair, he thought as he walked towards the door determinedly.

—

Charlie breathed deeply to slow her racing heart. She had almost been caught eavesdropping. Her cell rang again before she could process what she had overheard. She answered it as she walked into her room.

"You know you have the worst timing ever", said Charlie as she smiled then sat down at her vanity.

"Really? I've been told my timing is perfect. You had no objections when we were—"

"Gabe", said Charlie stopping him, how could he make her blush when he wasn't even around?

"In fact, you were far from complaining, you were moaning your praises—"

"Gabe!"

"Fine", he said dejectedly.

She smiled, she could just picture his smirk as he said it.

"Why, according to you, do I have the worst timing ever?", he asked.

"I was spying on my Dad and my Aunt Serena. They were talking, trying to figure out where my mother went", she said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Your mother's missing?"

"No", said Charlie firmly, for her sake or for his, she wasn't sure, "She just went out and forgot to tell us where."

"Charlie, not even you believe that line. Tell me what's really going on."

Charlie sighed, "I—I'm not sure. I know my parents had a fight, over me, well us", she said, feeling horrible that she had caused a rift between her parents.

"What about? Our disappearance?"

"Yes and no. My Dad thought that we had ditched the brunch to go have sex", she said knowing it wasn't far off from what they had ended up doing after visiting Gabe's 'father'.

"I'm guessing your mom didn't tell him that we've already—"

"No, Luke wouldn't have been able to stop him from killing you if she had, nothing would've."

"I could've held my own against your father without Luke's intervention", said Gabe adamantly. "But I don't want to argue over the little faith you have in my prowess, tell me why your mother ran off."

"My Dad said something about me mirroring my mother's actions and throwing myself at you. I don't know much about my parent's past", she said careful not to reveal everything she did know, "But I know my mother would have never thrown herself at my father the way he said."

She heard Gabe groan and she frowned, "What's wrong?"

"He's going to have to do some major groveling after what he said. I remember my Dad brought up…Carter and it hurt my Mom, it took a month for her to forgive him."

Charlie massaged her pounding head, she was getting a headache, "He also talked about other things that didn't make sense to me."

"Like what?"

"Like The Palace Hotel, my Dad owns it but what is 1812?"

"A room?"

"I have no idea and Victrola, that's where my Dad said my Mom would be…back to the beginning. Have you ever heard of it?"

"If I tell you, you won't get upset."

Charlie frowned, her headache was swiftly turning into a migraine, "No, just tell me."

"I've been there a few times, it's a burlesque club."

"What? My parents hooked up at a burlesque club? How—that—that can't be right. That's crazy", she said rising from her bench.

"Well that's the only Victrola I know of in New York City."

Charlie shook her head, "I can't just sit here—I have to find out what this is all about", she said grabbing her purse.

"Charlie, what are you talking about? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Victrola."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Yet another all nighter to get this out for all of you, I hope you liked it. Luke sort of took over this chapter, it just happened and I let it lol. You can't say no to Luke Bass after all, though Sophie thinks otherwise lol. Okay anyway, did you like the chapter? If you're wondering about what was in the black velvet box, the answer will come in the next chapter, but I bet you all can guess. What do you think will happen next with Chuck, Blair, Charlie, Luke, and Sophie? I love to hear your thoughts, so don't forget to REVIEW!!

P.S. To the readers of my other story, Lily's Will, I ask you all to be patient, it's going to take me a little while longer to update with all the research I have to do, but I'm working on it.

XoXo Chrys


	23. Always and Inevitably Yours

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Chapter 23

"Charlie, don't go to Victrola, do you hear me?"

"Why?", she asked in a clipped tone.

"Because your parents need time to talk, or do you not want them to make up?"

"Of course I do", said Charlie getting annoyed, "But I also want to know what's going on. I've always wondered about their past but they've never talked to me about it. It's like it's a taboo subject in my family and I'm sick of it."

"_Charlie_", said Gabe trying to get through to her.

"No", she said frustratingly as she looked around for her keys, "I want answers. The only thing I know for sure is that my Mom lost her virginity to my Dad, which is gross, and not the part of their past I wanted to know", she said omitting what she knew about the circumstances of her birth.

"Really?", said Gabe half surprised, "I would've thought your mother would've had a string of guys before your father."

Charlie frowned, "What?"

"Ww—Wait", Gabe stuttered, "That's not what I meant. It's just that your mother is, well she's…attractive and—"

"Gabriel", said Charlie in hard tone.

"Not that _you're_ not", he sputtered, "You take after her, you're beautiful and—"

"Gabe, stop talking, _now_", Charlie huffed as she got down on her knees, searching under her bed for her car keys. That's all she needed today, she thought irritatingly, to find out her boyfriend had a crush on her mother. It was just too disturbing on so many levels.

She heard Gabe sigh, then he spoke, "Charlie, if you want to talk to your parents so much, why don't you wait until they get home? If you go to Victrola, they'll just get upset with you. You've already left once today without their permission."

"And whose fault is that? I didn't exactly leave of my own volition."

"Fine, it was my fault, but do you regret it?"

Her face flushed knowing he wasn't asking her about meeting his biological father, but what had happened after. If she was honest with herself, she didn't regret it either. She sat on her bed, finally finding her keys under a pillow. She tossed them in her hand as she said, "No, I don't regret it."

"Good", he said in a low tone that made her tremble and grip her keys in a clenched fist, "Because I would love an encore. I'd like to discover the highest pitch your voice is capable of achieving as I—"

"Stop it", she said huskily as she crossed her legs tightly, trying to stop the ache his voice was creating.

"I'd probably be able to get you to shatter glass."

She bit her bottom lip then grinned, fine, two could play at that game, "Really?", she asked then fabricated a moan. She heard his sharp intake of breath and she smirked, boys were so easy to manipulate, "Gabe", she groaned, as she rustled her sheets loudly, "Charlie", she heard Gabe say gratingly.

"Tell me what you'd do to me", she said breathlessly.

"Charlie, what are you doing?", asked Gabe through gritted teeth.

"I'm—I'm—ohhhh—I'm—", she whimpered.

"Fuck", he cursed.

Her smile widened and she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from her lips. She heard him curse again, "That wasn't funny", he said tersely.

"Yes it was", Charlie laughed, "You shouldn't give what you can't take", she said haughtily.

"Oh, I can certainly take it", he countered, "Just tell me when and where you'll be giving it to me and I'll be there."

Her smile turned into a pout. He had a perverted answer for everything, but she would not let him have the last word in, allowing that would simply be impossible, "Two A.M., tonight, my bed."

"What?", he said incredulously.

"Will you come?, Well I can guarantee you will if you accept my invitation", she said impishly.

There was a pause as if he were analyzing what she had just said, "You're serious? We could get caught."

"That's half the thrill", she said seductively.

"Don't play with fire Charlie, you'll get…_consumed_", he said in a silky tone that was both a warning and a promise.

Something fluttered within her but she was not done teasing him yet, "Are you afraid you won't be able to sneak in? It can't be that hard. Zac didn't had any problems…", she said as her voice died down and her eyes widened. She had just taken the joke too far, "Gabe?", she said hesitantly as silence greeted her, had he hung up on her?, she thought anxiously, "Gabe!", she said louder.

"Did you let him touch you?", he asked darkly.

"What?", she said, this time she was the one in disbelief.

"Other than the kiss, did you let that bastar—"

"Gabe, I—"

"Did you let him touch you like I touched you? Did you and he hav—"

"No, no other guy has ever—how—how could you ask me that?", she said as her temper rose.

"How could I not?", he retorted.

The question hit her like a slap to the face, "So you think I'm a slut now? That I would just throw myself at him like my father thought I would do with you? Like I apparently did…misguidedly", the last few words were voiced more to herself than to Gabe as tears threatened to form, I guess now she knew exactly how her mother had felt when her father had said those hurtful words to her.

She heard Gabe curse for the third time then his voice softened, "No, that's not what I—"

"I got to go", she said cutting him off.

"Charlie, hold on!", said Gabe insistently.

"I—I'll call you later", she said then snapped the phone shut and threw it on her bed.

—

The limo pulled up to Victrola and Chuck quickly opened the door, not even letting the vehicle come to a complete stop. His only thought was of his wife and how he had hurt her, _again_. He cursed himself silently, he had to fix this.

He banished the thought that told him she might not be there at all and walked into the still familiar club. The new owner hadn't changed a thing, he thought as he looked around. He continued walking, there was no one about. It was only late afternoon, way too early to be opened to the public. The entrance led to an open space that served as a dance floor. To the right of it was the bar area and past it, he glanced at Blair. She was sitting at their booth and her back was to him. He could only see her hair from his line of vision but he would know those curls anywhere, it was her and…she wasn't alone.

Chuck's eyes narrowed as he picked up his pace and closed the distance until he was standing in front of them. Blair looked up from the drink she was nursing then averted her gaze to the tall dark haired man sitting next to her, "Ben, you remember Chuck", she said nonchalantly.

"How could I not? He sold me the club", said Ben grinning at her then turned to him, "Chuck, it's been too long. How are you?"

"I've been better", said Chuck in a clipped tone, "Would you mind giving my wife and I some privacy?"

"Of course", said Ben easily then turned to Blair, "If you need anything", he said putting his hand over Blair's, "I'll be in my office."

"She won't need anything from you", said Chuck roughly.

Blair's eyes hardened then she shifted her gaze to Ben, "Ignore him, Chuck lacks basic etiquette", she said dryly then gripped Ben's arm, "I can't thank you enough, you've been incredibly gracious."

"Anytime", said Ben as he gave her hand one last squeeze and rose, leaving them alone where it had all began.

Blair pushed her drink away and got up from the booth, "What are you doing here Chuck? Did you come to ruin this memory too?", she asked motioning towards the stage where she had danced for him all those years ago.

Chuck looked down as he willed away the irritation he had felt seeing Ben holding Blair's hand, "No, I've come to apologize."

"Then you've wasted your time", she said as she crossed her arms and looked away.

"Blair", he said as he walked up to her and gripped her upper arms. He turned her until she was forced to look at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Her eyes filled with tears and she said, "Somewhere inside, you must have believed those words, otherwise you wouldn't have blurted them out."

"No", he said as he pulled her into his arms for a hug that she did not return but didn't reject either, which he took as a good sign, "I was an idiot. I was just so angry we weren't seeing eye to eye over Charlie, that I said things that weren't true."

She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes, "Do you have any idea what that moment meant to me?", she asked as her voice broke.

He took her face in his hands, "Yes, of course I do sweetheart", he said as he caressed her cheek, "It was one of the best moments of my entire life. I never thought for a second, that you were throwing yourself at me. If anything, I was thinking how unworthy I was of such a gift, which is why I asked you if you were sure. I couldn't comprehend how someone so perfect would have wanted anything to do with me."

Blair smiled then leaned forward and kissed him. Chuck's lips stroked gently over hers but he quickly deepened the kiss, calculatingly, knowing the fastest way to drive her crazy. She moaned as he pushed her against the base of the stage. He was just about to make her lose control completely, when she pulled back and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow", he said releasing her, "What was that for?"

"That was for saying what you said earlier and this", she said as she stomped her four inch heel into his foot, "Is for not noticing that your wedding ring was missing."

"Shit", he groaned as he was bent over in pain.

She grinned as he said something that came out muffled, "Come again? I didn't quite catch that."

He straightened and gave her an annoyed look, "I said I did notice my wedding ring was missing. As soon as it dawned that I had misplaced it, which was almost immediately, I sent to make a duplicate but it wasn't ready yet."

"Well from now on don't ever take it off and we'll never have this problem again", she told him sweetly, as if she hadn't been the reason why it went missing in the first place.

His hand went into his pocket and he pulled out the small velvet box and opened it.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much", he said as he took the ring out from where it was nestled.

"I added diamonds to it. When we got married, I didn't get to choose your ring—"

"Nor would you have wanted to at the time", he said with a frown.

"That's not true", she said as she took the ring from him, "I was hurting over our past but I still loved you. I would have picked out the ring and made up a million excuses for doing so instead of admitting to myself how I really felt."

"I don't deserve you", he said regretfully.

"That's true", she said teasingly, trying to lighten the shadows from his eyes, "But whether I like it or not I'm, _always and inevitably yours_."

He smiled as he looked at the ring in her hands. She had inscribed that very phrase on it. He'd felt like a basstard when he had first read it. She was a paragon and he had to repeat to himself just how much he really didn't deserve her, "I love you", he told her half desperately. His greatest fear was that he would someday do something that not even uttering those three words could fix.

"I love you too", she said as she slipped the ring on his finger and he engulfed her in a tight hug that this time, she did return.

—

Luke slammed his door shut. There was no way he was going to allow Sophie to go anywhere with that Salvation Army clothed scholarship beseecher, he thought heatedly.

He paced his room, he couldn't lose the bet, that would be inconceivable, but he wouldn't just sit around and do nothing either.

Luke picked up his cell and dialed a familiar number, "It's me", he practically barked into the phone, "I have another little job for you", he waited until he heard a reply, "I need you to tail Sophie", he said not needing to elaborate any further, his P.I. knew exactly who he was referring to.

"I want to know where she goes, who she goes with. When she eats, sleeps, even if she sneezes I want to hear about it, be her shadow, are we clear?"

The affirmative reply came quickly, "Excellent", he praised, "And one more thing, if a boy named David Reed tries to go anywhere near her, stop him by any means necessary."

—

Charlie closed her robe as she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room after a shower. She hadn't gone to Victrola. She hadn't wanted to do much of anything after that argument she had had with Gabe earlier.

Maybe we're just not meant to be together, she thought dejectedly. It felt as if they could never last long without something coming between them or an argument ensuing.

Her phone rang again and she sighed. Gabe had been calling nonstop after she had practically hung up on him but she didn't care, she was still angry. He had insinuated that she was a girl who treated sex trivially and that wasn't true at all. How could he have thought that she would have broken up with him and a mere day later jump in the bed with Zac? She ran a brush through her wet curls frustratingly, what hurt the most was that he believed it, even knowing he had been her first, her only.

The incessant ring of her phone made her throw her brush on her vanity and reach for it, intending to turn it off for a few hours. However, when she looked at the caller ID, it wasn't Gabe, it was Zac.

"No", she groaned, she had forgotten all about meeting Zac in The Hamptons, how could she have let that slip from her mind?

She answered the call quickly, before it had a chance to go to her voicemail, "Zac", she said tentatively.

"Charlie, where are you? Is there traffic? You should have been here by now."

She looked down regretfully, "I'm so sorry Zac. I forgot to call you. I'm home, I won't be able to go to The Hamptons anymore."

"Oh", he said despondently which made her feel even worse, "Was it your parents?", he asked.

She thought about lying to him, but she just couldn't. Zac didn't deserve that, "No—I—I sort of got back together with Gabe."

"How could you go back to him? He cheated on you", he seethed.

Charlie grimaced at Zac's tone but she answered him anyway, "He didn't cheat on me. I thought he had but it was a huge misunderstanding."

"The hell it was", said Zac angrily, "He hurt you, you were in tears. He's just made up an excuse to placate you. You can't go back to that jerk, I won't let you."

"Zac", said Charlie trying to hold on to her last nerve, "Gabe didn't make any excuses. He told me the truth and I know for a fact that he wasn't lying, and furthermore, you don't own me. You may be one of my closest friends, but you have no say in what I can and can't do."

"Fine", said Zac crossly, "But don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart again", he spat then the line went dead.

Charlie let out a small cry, why were all the men in her life making her miserable today?, she asked herself as she put down her cell.

There was a knock on her door and Charlie buried her head in her pillow, "No one's home", she whined, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Charlie?", came Matt's small voice.

She sat up, she was wrong. There was still one man, well boy, who hadn't caused her heartache today. Charlie rose and opened her door.

"Mommy and Daddy are home", said Matthew smiling up at her.

Charlie smiled back as she lifted Matthew into her arms, he was five, but he really didn't weigh all that much, "Matty-cake, promise me something", she told him.

"Okay", said Matthew easily, "What is it?"

"Promise me that when you're older, you'll be good to girls and treat them nicely, and _please_, don't complicate their lives."

Matthew put a disgusted look on his face, "Girls are yucky and I don't like them."

Charlie grinned, "But one day you will and anyway, I'm a girl and you like me", she reasoned.

"Uh uh, I _love_ you."

"Aw", she said kissing him on the cheek, it had been a while since she had some one-on-one time with Matthew, "I love you too, so do you promise?"

"Okay, but I don't have to be nice to them now, do I?", asked Matt skeptically.

"I do hope you'll be nice now, but the promise is for when you're all grown up."

"Okay, good, then I promise", he said resolutely, "Charlie?"

"Yea?", she asked looking into his bright blue eyes.

"You're my favorite sister."

Charlie smiled as her mood lightened and she hugged her baby brother to her, "Matty, I'm your only sister", she replied.

"I know", said Matthew as he pulled back and shrugged his little shoulders, "That's why you're my favorite."

Charlie laughed as she put him down, "Let's go find Mom and Dad", she said then led him out the room.

—

"I'm glad Luke talked some sense into you. I told you not to go looking for them, why must you be so stubborn?", said Blair as she put her bag down on the couch.

"I'm not stubborn", said Chuck defensively, "I'm merely adamant over certain issues."

Blair rolled her eyes, "That's just a different way of saying stubborn."

"Well fine, then I'm stubborn, especially about one thing right now", he said taking her into his arms.

"How much you love me?", she asked sweetly.

"No", he promptly said, making her frown.

Chuck grinned, "Alright", he acceded, "Loving you is something I'm very adamant about but besides that, I was thinking it would be great if you accompanied me to California on that business trip I have to leave for in a few hours."

"Chuck", she said as she adjusted his tie, "I can't just take off work for a couple of days without notice."

"Please", Chuck scoffed, "Just tell Jake, he gives in to whatever you ask for anyway", he said derisively.

Blair sighed, "No he doesn't and don't try to say otherwise", she said when she saw him try to protest, "I may be vice-president but he is still my boss."

"Yes, a boss that's in love with you."

"How many times do I have to tell you, he's not in love with me anymore. Chuck, it's been nearly twelve years, he was married for goodness sake."

"Yes, and now he's divorced, I'm sure his feelings for you had nothing to do with it", he said mockingly.

"Do you hear yourself?, said Blair shaking her head at his irrationality, "Fine, I'll call Jake in a little while, happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Blair huffed, "And I'm telling you right now that if I go, we're taking Matthew with us. We can hire someone to watch him if we want a night alone, but there's no way I'm leaving him behind. He's just getting over that ear infection and he's still so little I—"

"Blair, it's fine", said Chuck smirking at her babbling.

"So, you're not mad at Dad anymore?", asked Charlie as she entered the living room with Matthew in tow.

"Who told you I was cross with your father?"

Charlie's eyes widened, "Uh, I assumed", she said hastily, "Dad just seemed more irritable than usual and that only happens when you've argued", she said with a smirk, hoping they wouldn't suspect her eavesdropping. She had fully intended to confront them about Victrola but now just didn't seem like the right time.

"Well you're very perceptive, yes we had a few words, but everything is fine now", said Blair opening her arms as Matt ran into them for a hug.

"We didn't get to discuss your little disappearing act earlier but now seems like the perfect time", he said with his arms folded.

"Chuck", said Blair, stopping him before he continued any further. She turned to Charlie and said, "You know what you did was wrong, don't you?"

"Yes, I know", said Charlie in a sigh, "I'm sorry. I just got bored but I won't go out with Gabe again without your permission."

Blair nodded then looked at Chuck who looked peeved, "What?", she said confused.

"Can we at least ground Luke?"

—

"No leaving the penthouse, period", said Chuck to both his Children as he stood in the entryway with Blair and Dorota."

"You've already told us that, Daddy", said Charlie wryly as she leaned against the archway that led to the living room.

"Then that was for emphasis", said Chuck firmly, "No parties and Gabriel, Zachary, or any other member of the opposite sex for that matter, are strictly prohibited. They are not allowed anywhere near you while we're gone, understood?"

"Yea, I got it", Charlie retorted, it's not like she would be having that problem anyway. Zac was in The Hamptons and she wasn't sure where she stood with Gabe at the moment, she thought sullenly.

"And you", said Chuck pointing at Luke, "No lying, bullying, blackmailing, tricking Dorota, firing the help, using the limo, chartering a helicopter, cashing in your trust fund, or putting Charlie on Craig's list."

"That was one time", said Luke smirking.

"You're such a weasel", Charlie scoffed.

"Am I forgetting anything?", he asked Blair.

"Yes", she replied then looked at Luke, "And no seeing Sophie", she said sternly, not wanting a repeat of earlier today, "Oh, and before I forget, hand over your credit card."

Luke frowned, "What, why?"

"Because I said so", said Blair in a clipped tone, it was the most overused, clichéd response ever, but it was effective.

"I'm insulted, have you no faith in me?"

Blair glared severely at Luke and he stepped back quickly, "Fine", he said, going into his pocket and coming out with the credit card, he knew better than to test his mother, especially when the "Mom stare" was implemented at full force, he thought thoroughly annoyed as well as… a little frightened.

"Thank you", said Blair snatching it out of his hand, "Now give me a hug", she told him as her frown turned into a smile.

"_Women_", Luke grumbled as he hugged his mother goodbye.

"You too", said Blair as she hugged Charlie next, "Please be good", she implored.

"We'll be perfect angels", said Luke batting his eyelashes innocently.

"Lucas", said Blair warningly as she pulled back from Charlie.

"Okay", Luke relented, "I can't promise you anything but I'll make a great effort to still have the apartment intact when you return."

Blair looked at Chuck, not amused but Chuck only smirked in return, "It's the best we're going to get out of him", he shrugged.

Blair sighed, "Sadly, you're right", she muttered to herself as she shook her head and reached for her bag which Chuck quickly took from her hands.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bass?", said Patrick, the doorman from the entrance.

"Yes Patrick?", said Chuck turning to him.

"Your luggage has been placed and young Matthew is in his booster seat."

"Thank you Patrick, we'll be down in a moment", he answered.

"Dorota", said Blair.

"Yes Mrs. Blair?"

"Don't let them boss you around or manipulate you."

"Yes Mrs. Blair", said Dorota confidently.

"Good", she said, "You have all our contact information and we'll call you as soon as we land."

"No worry Mrs. Blair."

Somehow, she didn't think that would ever be possible.

"We'll be back in two days", said Chuck as he kissed Charlie on the head and ruffled Luke's hair, much to his consternation.

"God", Charlie huffed, "We'll be fine, now go."

"Alright", said Blair looking forlornly at them as she walked out the door with Chuck.

—

Charlie picked up her cell, it was eight o'clock at night, and Gabe had stopped trying to call her back. She snapped her phone open and closed, should she call him back?, she thought.

She was still a little angry with him but she had mentioned Zac and he was a touchy subject for Gabe but that still didn't give him an excuse to think that she would've had sex with him, she thought frustratingly. He should have known better, he should have trusted her, but you hadn't trusted him before, an annoying voice reminded her.

"Ugh", she complained. It was the truth, she hadn't trusted him then he went and told her everything and she hadn't done the same. He had no reason to trust her, she thought groaning aloud, she was going to drive herself crazy.

The landline rang and her heart jumped into her throat, could that be Gabe? Maybe he was trying to get to her any way he could, she thought as she raced out into the hallway and into the study, answering it before Dorota had a chance to.

"Bass residence", said Charlie, hoping to hear Gabe's voice.

"Dorota?", came a sniffling voice from the other end of the line.

"Um, no", she replied, disappointed that it wasn't him, "It's Charlie", she said not wanting to say 'Miss Bass', "I'm—", what was she to Dorota? Saying she was her employer just didn't seem right.

"Ahh Charlie, serduszko, Dorota talk of you many time. I am Natia, Dorota's siostra, ehh, sister", she translated.

"Oh", said Charlie smiling, "Dorota has spoken of you too. She said you make the best Joblecznik", she said, hoping she pronounced the word right, it was the Polish name for a type of apple cake.

Natia laughed but it quickly turned into a cough. Charlie frowned and said, "Just a moment, I'll go get Dorota", she said putting the phone on hold. It must be something important, she thought.

Charlie walked the small distance to the staircase and descended the stairs. She found Dorota in the living room picking up some of Matt's toys.

"Dorota, your sister Natia is on the phone for you, I think it's important. She sounds sick."

"Natia?", said Dorota as her eyes widened then she hastily went to the phone on the side table and picked it up.

Dorota went into a rush of Polish words that she could not understand, even if she tried.

She heard her parents' names being mentioned, but that was it, but suddenly, Dorota switched back to English for a moment and she grasped what the whole dilemma was about.

"Dorota", Charlie said interrupting her.

Dorota held the phone away from her ear, "Yes Miss Charlie?", she acknowledged.

"If you have to go visit your sister in Ocean City you should go."

"No, no she be fine, Miss Charlie, I can't go. Mr. Chuck and Mrs. Blair say no let—"

"I'll call my grandmother, she'll stay with us", Charlie reasoned, though fully aware that she would not be calling her grandmother for anything.

She saw Dorota hesitate and she pulled her cell out of her robe pocket, dialing Luke's number, "Look I'll call her now", she said putting her cell up to her ear.

Luke answered on the second ring, "Has your indolence overcome you? Are you no longer able to walk the few paces it takes to converse with me in person?"

"Hi Grandma", said Charlie grinning reassuringly at Dorota.

"Hmm", said Luke, "Is this a scheme? If so, I'm all for it. It's about time I started going down my list of illicit misdeeds", he answered.

"Do you think you could stay with us for a couple of days while Mom and Dad return from California? Dorota's sister called, she's really sick and needs Dorota with her at right away."

"Oh, these next couple of days are suddenly looking brighter than ever", said Luke, and she could just picture his ever-present smirk.

Charlie nodded, keeping up the pretense, and said, "Thanks Grandma, I'll tell her", she concluded then snapped her cell shut.

"Tell your sister you'll be leaving for Ocean City at once. My grandmother said that as soon as she's done approving some fabrics, she'll be right over."

Dorota smiled and thanked her then continued on with her conversation, she knew she would get in trouble when her parents returned, but she wouldn't worry about that now, she was sixteen, she shouldn't need a babysitter anyway.

Dorota said a few more words then hung up the phone, "I go pack."

"Do you need any help?", asked Charlie smiling innocently.

—

Luke was on his laptop hacking into the building's surveillance system. Forewarned is forearmed, he told himself with a smirk.

His cell-phone rang interrupting him. He didn't recognize the number. He typed one last thing into his computer then answered the call, "Speak", he said, believing in getting to the point without delay.

It was his P.I., "What's the update?", he asked quickly, thinking it had better be good news, but it wasn't, not at all. His eyes darkened at what he heard. It seems that he had underestimated _virtuous_ David, thought Luke cynically, but he wouldn't be making that same mistake twice, "I'll get someone to bail you out as soon as I can", said Luke as he snapped his phone shut, but first, he had to get David far away from Sophie, he thought as he picked opened his cell again.

—

Charlie glanced at her text messages from Gabe as she sat on the living room couch after Dorota had left.

Gabe had sent them earlier, when she had refused to answer his calls, they all said he was sorry and that he hadn't meant it. She twirled one of her curls around her finger, she had to call him back. She didn't want to fight with him anymore. She was just about to speed dial his number when the house phone startled her.

She reached for it, it was probably her parents, she thought a little apprehensively.

"Miss Bass?", said the doorman, "I have a Chinese food delivery man in front of me, he says you ordered it. Should I allow him up?"

"Luke", she said to herself as she shook her head, "Yes Patrick, allow him up, thank you", she said then ended the call and replaced the phone on its dock.

The least he could have done was tell her he had ordered food, thought Charlie as she walked to the front door, though she had to admit Chinese food sounded good to her right now, especially because she hadn't eaten dinner, she just hadn't felt like it earlier.

Charlie opened the door just as the delivery guy stepped out of the elevator with a bag in his hands. She smiled politely and said, "How much do I owe you?"

"It's already been paid for", he said as he handed her the bag, then nodding formally to her and retraced his steps back to the elevator, before she could even tip him.

Charlie shut the door and walked into the living room, digging curiously into the bag. She was just about to open a box, when Luke walked into the living room, dressed as if he were going out.

"Why are you dressed? You're supposed to be getting ready for bed."

"There's no rest for the wicked", said Luke as he walked past her heading for the entryway.

"Luke, where do you think you're going it's ten o'clock? Just because Dorota left doesn't mean I'm going to let you out of my sight."

"First, you owe me and second, if you cease from inquiring any further, I won't tell Mom and Dad about your _mid-night snack_."

Charlie frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Open your fortune cookie", he said as he got to the front door, "Don't worry, I'm just going to pay Sophie a visit. I'll be back in an hour."

"Luke!", she yelled.

"I won't let Dan or Serena see me!", he shouted back then he was out the door.

"Dammit", she cursed, if he wasn't back in an hour she would hunt him down and kill him, she thought mockingly, he wouldn't be missed all that much anyway.

Curiosity got the best of her and she found herself digging into the bag and coming out with the fortune cookie. She broke it open and read it, a big smile appeared on her face.

_You will invite your boyfriend over so that he can make amends._

How had Luke known? She turned to reach for her cell that was resting on the couch but there was a knock on her front door. Her stomach fluttered, this time, she knew she wouldn't be wrong.

Charlie walked to the front door and opened it, she hadn't been wrong. Gabe stood in the doorway looking intently at her with…a Tiffany's bag in his hand.

—

Luke closed the buttons on his suit jacket as he walked the few blocks to Sophie's apartment. That infiltrator will pay, he thought determinedly. He didn't know how his P.I. could've made such an amateur mistake. How could he have let himself get caught following David?, he thought frustratingly, but that didn't matter anymore.

Up until now Luke hadn't done anything too terrible to that leech, but now, he had overstepped some boundaries and Luke was going to take great pleasure in putting him back in his place.

Those thoughts motivated him and he quickened his steps, but as he was rounding the corner on Sophie's block, he stopped abruptly.

Sophie was following David into her limo with her Chanel overnight bag in hand.

—

"Gabe you didn't have to—"

"Yes, I did", he said as walked into the apartment.

She closed the door and followed him into the living room.

"Gabe, you really shouldn't have—"

"I wanted to", he said handing her the Tiffany's bag which she took reluctantly, "I'm sorry, I was a jerk earlier. I know you would've never had sex with…_him_", said Gabe looking down, "I know more than anyone—", he said as he raised his head and looked deeply into her eyes, "That you don't sleep around."

She looked down to the bag in her hands, hesitant to even open it up.

"Go ahead", he said seeing her reluctance.

She went into the bag and pulled out a medium sized black velvet box. She set the gift bag down then opened it slowly, her breath caught, and her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't take lightly what you gave to me on the cruise", he said as he pulled out the charm bracelet, "I will never forget it, ever", he said again so that she grasped how much he meant those words, "So I bought this for you, in the hopes that you won't forget it either", he concluded as he clasped the bracelet on her wrist.

It was beautiful, platinum with nautical themed charms dangling all around it that reminded her of the cruise and the sea and that life changing night when she had given him everything.

"I love it", she said blinking back her tears, "But it's too much", she said glancing at the many diamonds twinkling from various charms.

"No it isn't, nothing will ever be too much for you", he replied softly.

She smiled then launched herself into his arms, capturing his lips, thanking him the best way she knew how.

He tightened his hold and groaned as her tongue grazed his bottom lip. Her lips stroked his over and over, wanting to show with actions what she couldn't say in words.

He nibbled her lips and buried his hands in her curls, making her moan in a whimper that was drowned out by his mouth.

She was just about to wrap her arms around his neck, when her stomach growled.

Her cheeks reddened and she laughed as she pulled back.

Gabe smirked and said, "I see you haven't tried any of the food I ordered for you."

"It was you?", she said pulling away and opening up a container, "I thought it was Luke."

Gabe shrugged as he sat on the couch, "It was a joint effort but I chose the food."

She nodded as she took a bite out of an eggroll, "Gabe?", she said tentatively.

"Yea?", he asked.

"I'm really sorry about earlier too. I shouldn't have teased you about Zac."

He nodded and said, "It's alright, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did anyway", he said then looked around, trying to think of something to change the subject, "So who was playing?", he asked as his eyes landed on a deck of cards strewn on the coffee table.

"My Dad, he was teaching my little brother Matthew how to play poker earlier", then she stopped and grinned slyly as a thought came to her, "Do you play?", she asked sweetly, putting her food down.

"Very well", he said as his eyes narrowed on hers, trying to figure out what the gleam in her eyes was all about.

"Care to go one-on-one?"

"I'd much rather go one-on-one with you some other way", he teased back.

"Not even if I raise the stakes?", she goaded.

"I'm listening", he said in a low tone.

She pulled open her robe and revealed her white, short night dress that clung in all the right places.

His dark eyes roamed hungrily over her, thinking he would do just about anything she asked for at the moment.

Charlie smirked and boldly asked him, "Would you like to play strip poker with me?"

—

Luke's eyes smoldered, there was no way in hell he was letting Sophie sleep over his house. The limo driver slammed the door and he knew he had to act fast.

He glowered at the approaching taxi but he knew it was the only way he would be able to follow them. Luke put out his hand, and for the first time in his life, hailed a cab.

It came close and stopped next to him. Luke grimaced as he brought out his handkerchief to avoid touching the rusty old door handle. He gripped it then opened the creaking door and got into the repugnant taxi. After he was seated he looked at the driver irritatingly, "Follow that limo", he said tersely.

The driver looked at him skeptically, "Hey kid, whatcha doin' hailing a cab alone at this time a' night?", he asked in a dialect reserved for the less educated, at least according to Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket, coming up with a wad of cash, "Don't ask questions that are too complex for your understanding", he said, handing him a one hundred dollar bill.

The man fingered the bill warily and said, "Where's ya mom?"

"If you want more of where that came from, you'll close that loquacious mouth of yours and drive."

The man shrugged and said, "You're the boss."

"At least that's one thing we're completely in accordance over", Luke muttered mockingly.

"What'd ya say?"

"I said, don't lose them. I don't want to spend any more time than necessary in this putrid clunker."

The man sped up and frowned at Luke through his rearview mirror, "You should check that attitude. What does ya father say about that mouth of yours?"

Luke grinned and said, "Chip off the old Bass block."

The man shook his head disapprovingly but Luke ignored him, "Speaking of chips, I have one on my shoulder that's in need of…relief."

"How ya gonna _relieve_ it?", the driver asked sarcastically.

"I have my ways."

"I just bet you do."

"And if you placed all the money you possess on that bet, you'd probably have enough to buy yourself some sense."

The man looked perplexedly at Luke, "Who are you, kid?"

He smirked, "I'm Luke Bass….and I'm out for blood."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry I had to end it there, it was getting ridiculously long lol. So what did you think of the chapter? Did you like it? What do you think Luke will do? As for Charlie and Gabe you will all be spoiled, they will end up playing strip poker but who do you think will win? To find out, you will have to review, tell me if you want more. Oh, and before I forget, if you want to see the PICS of Charlie's bracelet, Chuck's ring, and the fortune cookie, go to my photobucket account. There is also a bonus pic of Charlie playing poker that will tie in to the next chapter.

P.S. Carter will make an appearance in the next chapter as well as Eve…

XoXo Chrys


	24. Much To Talk About

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

Previously on CIRL:

_-B/C went to California on Chuck's business trip taking Matthew with them._

_-Charlie tricked Dorota into leaving her and Luke alone. _

_-Charlie asked Gabe to play a little game of strip poker with her._

_-Luke is following Sophie to David's house. He saw her with her overnight bag and is determined to prevent her sleepover._

***This chapter is rated M***

Chapter 24

"Would you like to play strip poker with me?", asked Charlie confidently, teasingly.

Gabe just stood there watching her, making her smile fade and goose bumps appear under his intense gaze. He finally mobilized and stepped forward, running a hand lightly over her hip, "Aren't you the least bit afraid I'll win?", he inquired a breath away from her lips.

Charlie trembled as she tried to calm her racing heart, "Maybe I'm only afraid you won't."

Gabe's eyes darkened as he leaned in and placed a kiss just below her ear, "Shuffle up and deal", he whispered then walked past her, leaving Charlie to ponder just what she had gotten herself into.

—

Luke stepped out of the cab and slammed the door shut, taking some of his frustration out on it. The hell with the bet he thought, as he stalked up to Sophie and David who stood talking in front of the decrepit building that leech called home.

"You must be incredibly delusional to think I would let you sleep anywhere in his vicinity."

Sophie's eyes widened as she stepped back, "What are you doing here Luke?"

"Playing the stalker as usual", said the blonde haired blue eyed boy.

Luke glared at him, "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouth shut."

"I'm not afraid of you", David retorted.

"Then you're as moronic as I thought you were."

"Lucas", said Sophie, her temper riled, as she stepped between them, "I don't know what you think you're doing here, but whatever it is, you're wasting your time. I want you to leave, now."

"Gladly, with you of course", said Luke presumptuously.

"I'm not going anywhere with you", she said glowering at him.

"You're not staying over his house", said Luke in a dark tone.

"I'm n—", started Sophie, then she shook her head in annoyance, "You have no right to boss me around. I can do whatever I want", she said defensively.

"I guess you'll have your money to keep you company tonight Bass, but I'll have something even better, Sophie", said David smugly.

Sophie's breath caught and her lips parted in disbelief as she watched Luke's eyes turn into black orbs of fury.

"Luke, no!"

—

Charlie sat with her legs crossed, swaying her four inch heeled Balenciaga clad foot while looking expectantly at Gabe, "It's your move", she said with a smile on her face as she watched from across the coffee table as Gabe's eyes roamed over her legs.

His eyes narrowed in her direction, "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Why? Are you finding it hard to concentrate?", she asked with a grin.

"Concentrating is definitely making it hard", he said as his gaze travelled over her legs again, tracing a path higher to where at her nightdress met her thighs.

A blush instantly arose but she refused to see if he was telling the truth or only teasing her.

"I call", said Gabe, laying out his hand, "A royal flush to match your royal flush", he said grinning at her reddened cheeks.

She bit her bottom lip, damn it, she thought, they had been even. They had both won a hand each. She taking his jacket and he taking her robe, but now, for her lack of…concentration, she was about to be divested of another article of clothing.

"That nightgown is exquisite, it'd be such a shame to strip you from it, but I guess I'll just have to withstand my disappointment", said Gabe with a smirk.

"Don't fret", she reassured, "You'll get to feast your eyes on it for a bit longer", said Charlie as she took off her heels and looked at Gabe impishly.

"That was cruel."

"I'm simply playing by the rules."

"Is that what you really want?"

"I'll let you know", she answered with a smirk as she took two brand new cards from him and a new hand commenced.

—

"Luke no!", shouted Sophie as he tried to push past her to get to David. Sophie stumbled back but was caught by David.

"Get your hands off her", said Luke irately.

Sophie pulled herself out of David's grasp and frowned at Luke, "What's wrong with you? You're being ridiculous."

"You're defending him?", asked Luke incredulously.

"I'm not defending anyone."

"Oh, I get it now, you're with him, aren't you?", he asked snidely, "Well I won't allow it, you're too young and he's worse than substandard."

"Go to hell."

"After you", said Luke itching to hit the mediocrity out of him.

"Stop it, both of you", said Sophie rubbing her temples.

Luke shook his head with a disgusted look on his face, "He must have welcomed your brazenness. Tell me, did you use him to appease your curiosity as well?"

Sophie's breath caught as tears filled her eyes and she turned away, not believing what had come out of Luke's mouth, "David, g—go upstairs", she told him as she tried to blink her tears away.

"No, I'm not le—"

"Just go, I'll call you tomorrow, I promise."

David's gaze shifted between them then he turned and went into the building without giving them a backwards glance.

Luke burned a hole in David's back as he watched him leave, a scowl still on his face until Sophie turned and it fell, seeing her tears.

"I'm not with David and I'm not staying over his house either. Vanessa lives in this building too."

Luke looked down as shame and guilt filled him, "Sophie, I'm—"

"Sorry?", said Sophie wiping her eyes, "Well I don't care."

"Phee—"

"Don't call me that", she said angrily, "From this moment on, I'm not your Phee, I'm not your friend, I'm not your anything", she said as she spun around and ran into the building.

"Sophie!"

—

"Jacks over eights, that beats your lonely pair of kings", said Charlie grinning, "Take it off", she commanded with a raised brow.

"My pleasure", said Gabe removing his shirt, exposing his bare chest under her watchful eyes, "Or is it yours?", he smirked.

She pursed her lips, and tried not to show how he was affecting her, "That's two in a row, this is starting to get interesting", she said pleased with the outcome, "You know if I win the next hand—"

"You won't."

"Says the guy who just lost his shirt."

"No, says the guy who's been letting his girlfriend win", he countered.

Charlie frowned, "You have not."

Gabe shrugged with a smile on his face, "Deal the next hand and let's find out for sure", he goaded.

Charlie glared at him while she shuffled the cards, he had not let her win, she thought, irritated by his cocky gaze, she would prove it. "Fine", she said derisively as she dealt the cards and shot a scowl in his direction to which his smile only widened, much to her annoyance.

She looked down at her cards, she had a queen of hearts and the eight of diamonds, not the best hand, but there was no way she was folding, "I'm in."

"So am I", he said nonchalantly.

She flipped over three cards to reveal the flop and silently celebrated, looking up at her were the four of clubs, the nine of hearts, and the queen of spades, she had just paired her queen.

"I check", said Charlie, hoping Gabe would call a raise and she would get not only his socks, but his pants as well.

"I check too."

She suppressed a pout of disappointment and turned the next card, a jack of diamonds, it didn't help nor hinder her hand, at least she hoped so.

Gabe grabbed a water bottle and leaned back, crossing his feet atop the coffee table, "I raise", he said as he brought the bottle up to his lips.

He was bluffing, she could sense it, especially by that gleam in his eyes, "I call", she shot back easily.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?", he asked with a secretive grin on his face.

"Yes, are you sure you really want to raise me?"

"I'd much rather you give me a raise, but we'll leave that for the next hand, when I've ridden you of your—"

"The only thing you're ridding me of is my sunny disposition", she said in a clipped tone.

"So defensive, why don't you just turn over the last card?", he asked with his arms crossed behind his head in a leisurely pose.

Charlie grit her teeth, she would not be provoked into an argument that he was clearly trying to rope her into. She squared her shoulders and turned over the last card, it was the king of diamonds.

"I check", said Charlie, her irritation still palpable.

"I should put you all in, but I won't. I check too, turn over your cards, Charlie Brown."

"You turn over yours", she said irritably.

"Whatever you say", he said shrugging then revealed a king of clubs and a six of hearts, he had beat her, damn it, she cursed silently, "You were bluffing the whole time. You won on the river, it was a fluke", she said defiantly.

"Regardless of how it happened, the facts remain the same, you lost, so I do believe I'll take the hosiery and that dress now."

Charlie let out a frustrated breath then smirked, fine, she thought, he had gotten on her nerves, she would get on his…nerves too.

She rose from the couch and walked around the coffee table to where Gabe sat. She lifted her leg, placed her foot lightly on his bare chest, and pushed. Gabe's grin instantly faded, his eyes smoldered, and hand came up to caress her thigh but she smacked it away, "No touching."

Charlie moved her foot and rested it on the couch next to him, his eyes glued to her every move. She reached up and took hold of her stocking, playing with the elastic and lace that held it up.

Gabe groaned, reaching for her, but she backed away slightly, "Uh uh", she said shaking her head teasingly, "You won my dress and my stockings, and that's all you're going to get."

"What if I want more?", he asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Charlie placed her hands on the couch, on either side of Gabe's head, then leaned in. She caressed her nose against his and allowed her mouth to brush over his lightly, so lightly, it was as if she hadn't at all, but the burn radiating from her lips, assured her that she had, "Tough", she whispered haughtily before pulling away completely.

Charlie turned around and walked a few steps then pulled the nightdress over her head. She banished her nervousness, telling herself, he had already seen everything there was to see anyway. She walked back to the couch and sat back down, clad in her stockings, lacy push up bra, and silky panties, both blue, his favorite color.

Her inside's tightened as she watched his eyes take her in. She grew so anxious by his silence and unwavering gaze that she threw her dress at him, hitting him square in the face.

He instantly rose from the couch and her breath left her as she shook her head at the intent in his eyes, "Gabe", she said, meaning it to sound like a warning, but coming out more like plea.

She turned on the couch, getting ready to bolt, but he stopped her, grabbing hold of her leg and pulling her towards him as she let out a cry of surprise and he settled himself on top of her.

"What are you doing?", she breathed out.

"Taking what's mine."

Charlie quivered beneath him, "You can have the stockings", she said, feigning ignorance.

"That's not what I was referring to."

"What about the game?", she asked, trying to hold onto a shred of her sanity.

"I forfeit", he said as his lips came crashing down on hers.

—

"Sophie!", Luke shouted as he ran into the building after her, grabbing hold of her arm, halting her.

"Let me go", said Sophie as she struggled to break free.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it. I was angry", said Luke as he released her.

"That's always your excuse and I'm sick of it. I don't care what you say, I'm never going to forgive you."

Luke looked away, feeling a pain that was hard to put into words, even for him. Sophie turned and ascended a flight of stairs, he had to do something, she couldn't leave him, not like this, "You're just going to leave me here?", he asked putting his thoughts into words and playing on her sensitivity in the process.

Sophie stopped mid-step and turned around, "Go home."

"I can't, I don't have the limo, Mom and Dad are on their way to California, and Charlie, well I'm quite sure she's currently indisposed."

"I don't care, that's your problem, take a cab, that's how you got here anyway."

"That was careless, anything could have happened to me, but fine. I'll take another taxi—alone—he interjected, "At almost—", he paused to look at his Rolex, "Eleven o'clock at night."

"I'm sure you'll be fine", said Sophie in a clipped tone.

"Alright", said Luke looking down with his hands in his pocket, "You know, I've heard out of all the boroughs, Brooklyn has the highest crime rate."

"Luke", said Sophie frustrated.

"But it's okay", he said ignoring her, "The next time you'll see me, I'll probably be on the back of a milk carton, or—"

"Luke."

"Or on the ten o'clock news, or—"

"Lucas!"

"Yes?", he asked with an innocent look on his face.

"I'll sneak you into Vanessa's house but after tonight, I'm never speaking to you again, are we clear?"

"As day", he said with a smirk.

—

Charlie moaned as Gabe's lips brushed over hers, all the reasons she shouldn't be doing this fled from her mind.

His tongue swept over her lips, seeking an access that she quickly granted. His hand came up caressingly over her side, once, twice, teasingly, always stopping right below her bra.

Charlie squirmed beneath him and bit his lip in retribution.

"Ow", he said pulling away slightly.

"Oh, did that hurt?", she asked with a grin, "Maybe you shouldn't tease me that way."

"But I'm so good at it", came his ready reply as he pulled a strap over her shoulder and placed strategic kisses on her bare skin.

Her eyes closed and her hands tightened around his neck bringing him closer as his lips slid over her skin, nipping the top of her breast then stopping at the front clasp of her bra. His hand gravitated toward the clasp and held in between his forefinger and his thumb.

Her breath hitched, waiting for his next move, which never came.

"I do remember you telling me that you wouldn't give me…more."

She frowned in irritation, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of retracting her words, or worse, begging.

"That's right, I won't, so why don't you release me and we can get back to the game."

Gabe smirked, "Right after I get those stockings", he said as he pulled back and scooted, giving him a great view of her falke stockings, among other things.

He put his hand on her ankle then trailed up to her inner thigh, making her tremble and her legs part slightly.

Gabe hooked his fingers on the stocking and pulled, kissing the exposed skin as he went along until it was off and discarded, "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Completely", she said, trying hard to sound obstinate.

He grinned as he turned his attention on the other stocking, kissing her, but this time, instead of trailing down, he trailed up, making her gasp, "What are you doing?"

"Giving you what you wanted, _release_", he said as he pulled her panties off, throwing them across the room.

"Gabe, no, Ga—", she groaned, her back arched helplessly, as the feel of his mouth, his tongue, on the most sensitive part of her made her mind blank, focusing solely on the sensations coursing through her.

"Gabe", she gasped putting her hand on his shoulder, intending to push him away, but he swirled his tongue and she moaned, her eyes rolling back, her nails digging in, all thoughts of proving a point, gone.

"Do you want me to stop?", he asked against her.

"N—no", she grated out.

"You're giving me more?"

"Yes", she said breathlessly, she would give him anything, everything.

He slid a finger in, then another, creating a rhythm that had her thrusting against him.

Her legs tightened but he kept them firmly apart, she was panting, it was too much, it was not enough.

He increased the pace, her hands buried themselves in his hair, she whimpered helplessly, her head thrashed, "Please", she begged, past the point of caring that she was pleading with him.

He pulled his fingers out and grasped her thighs. He closed her mouth around her tiny nub and sucked, hard, answering pleas and sending her spiraling towards her peak.

Her eyes clamped shut, her hands tightened on the couch, she jerked against him, and with one last flick, her whole body ceased, she cried out, finding the release he strove to give her.

After a moment, Charlie's heart slowed, her breathing normalized, and she opening her eyes to find Gabe smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, not able to stop the grin that was plastered on her face.

"I should make you plead more often", he said as he settled himself next to her, caressing her wild curls.

"Well if there's going to be any more begging, Gabriel, it will be coming from you", she said giving him a saucy smile.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on his favorite spot beneath her ear and whispered, "Is that a promise?"

She brought the throw blanket around to cover herself then turned to him, "If you behave yourself anything's possible", she said then kissed him on the corner of his mouth. She pulled back, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact that we've defaced my mother's ten thousand dollar throw, and used my father's favorite couch? Well you—you", she stammered.

"Me, what?"

She blushed and pressed her lips together, "You didn't get anything out of…_it_."

He laughed then gazed into her eyes, "Trust me, I got plenty out of—_it_", he said mimicking her tone.

"But—"

"Look, when you're ready we will, but not before. I want you to be sure. I don't want you to have any regrets."

_Like the last time, _was silently acknowledged between them.

"I—", she said speaking up, wanting to tell him something, but she wasn't quite sure what. He shook his head and hushed her, placing a finger against her lips.

"Let's argue about this later when you're not practically naked and testing my resolve."

—

The shrieking phone woke her and her eyes fluttered open. She attempted to sit up, but was impeded by arms that encircled her waist.

"Gabe", she said, finally freeing herself and putting her robe on, another shrill ring came, she was still disoriented, when had they fallen asleep?

She reached the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Charlie", came her father's voice, putting her in a panic.

"Hi Daddy", she said while looking nervously at Gabe who was pulling his shirt on.

"How is everyone? I expect you're both behaving yourselves."

"Of course we are", she said then mouthed 'Luke', to Gabe who quickly rose and went searching.

"Where's Dorota? Your mother wants to speak with her."

"She's cooking us breakfast", she improvised quickly.

"And where's your brother?"

"He's in the shower, hey Daddy, do you think you can pick me up that new Louis Vuitton bag while you're there? Mom knows which boutique to go to on Rodeo Drive", she said attempting to shift the conversation.

"Not every trip results in gifts, Charlotte", her father admonished, but she could tell he was only teasing her.

"It's your own fault for spoiling me. You made it a tradition, starting with your honeymoon."

"You remember that?"

"I remember a lot of things", she said looking down then shook her head, "Though when I asked for a sibling, I didn't know Luke would be the result, had I known then what I know now, I would have kept my mouth shut."

Gabe walked in and shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. She closed her eyes tight, if something had happened to him she would never forgive herself.

"You know you—"

"Daddy, I got to go", she said cutting him off, "Dorota is calling me for breakfast. Give Mom and Matty my love, bye", she said not letting him respond, then hanged up, pressing the end button.

"I'm going to kill Luke", said Charlie rising from the couch, "How did we fall asleep?"

"Well, you were worn out", said Gabe taking in her appearance.

"Ugh, take your mind out of the gutter for two seconds, my brother is missing", she said anxiously.

"I'm sure he's fine. Why don't you give him a call?"

Charlie looked down at the phone in her hand, he had better be alright, she thought and just as she was getting ready to dial his cell number, the phone rang again, stopping her.

She groaned and pressed the button, answering the call, "Bass residence", she said, hoping it wasn't her father again.

"Miss Charlie, Dorota calling, you okay?"

Charlie sighed, this day was just getting better and better, "Yes Dorota, I'm fine, how was your trip?"

"My trip very smooth, Natia say hello."

"Tell her I said hello too, how is she?"

"She much better, thank you, where Mrs. Rose is?"

"She—she's in the study working on her new line, she doesn't want to be disturbed so Luke and I are going to have breakfast."

"Okay, I call later, do widzenia, Miss Charlie."

"Goodbye Dorota."

As soon as she pushed the end button, the phone rang yet again, "I swear, the universe hates me", she said as she answered the call.

"Hi sis, I trust you slept well?"

"Luke", said Charlie relieved.

"The one and only", came Luke's reply through the receiver.

"See, I told you", said Gabe while putting his shoes on.

"Yes, the one and only pain in my existence, where the hell have you been?", she asked, angry that he had made her worry about him.

"I'm on my way home now, I spent the night in Brooklyn."

"What?"

"Believe me, no one is more surprised or ashamed than I am."

"Where in Brooklyn?"

"With Sophie in Vanessa's house, but don't worry, she didn't see me. Sophie snuck me in and I slipped out as she was taking a shower."

"Just get home, now, and you're not going anywhere else until Mom and Dad get back."

"Define anywhere."

"Luke!"

"I'll see you in twenty."

Charlie ended the call and threw it on the couch, if it rang one more time, she would not answer it.

Ringing filled the air once again and shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me."

"This time it's mine", said Gabe reaching for his cell, "It's probably my father inquiring about my whereabouts." He picked it up off the coffee table then stilled.

"What is it?", asked Charlie, joining him on the couch.

"Wrong father."

—

"Hit the gas", said Luke to the limo driver then raised the partition window shut. He had lied to Sophie and told her Charlie had came to pick him up, but he had hired a limo, he looked out the window. Some kids had piggy banks, he had a trust, a bank account, and a personal safe, but for once, even the thought of all his privileges wasn't enough to put him in a better mood.

He had messed up, Sophie had barely talked to him. He had thought that given time, she would acquiesce, but she hadn't.

He had to do something, make amends, but first on his list, getting David Reed kicked out of St. Jude's Primary and more importantly, out of Sophie's life.

—

"Chuck stop worrying, I'm sure they're alright", said Blair, adjusting his tie.

"So you say, but Charlie's tone told me otherwise, she didn't even let me say goodbye before she hung up on me."

"You're being paranoid. Everything is fine, you should be focusing on the meeting you have in an hour", she said, giving his tie one last tug then smoothing his lapels down to perfection.

"Hmm, I would much rather be focusing on you", he said as he pushed her against the dresser and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

Blair ran her hands through the hair at the nape of his neck while they played a lazy, teasing game of restraint, allowing only gentle kisses, light touches.

Chuck pulled back, "Why don't I postpone the meeting for a few hours? I would much rather create a personal cost-benefit analysis with you."

Blair grinned, "And what will that entail?", she asked as she swept her lips against his once more.

"Me, you, the bed behind us, and my objective."

"And what objective is that?"

"To—"

"Mommy!", came Matt's shout as he ran into the room.

Chuck groaned and Blair laughed, wiping the red lipstick off his mouth.

"Tonight", she told him as she stepped away, "Don't forget to bring your spreadsheets", she said with a smile then shifted her attention to their son.

—

"Answer it."

"No", said Gabe as he opened his cell to punch ignore. Charlie frowned then pulled his phone out of his hand and answered it herself.

"Hello, Mr. Baizen, it's Charlie, Gabe's girlfriend", she said sweetly as Gabe threw daggers in her direction.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking—Yes, he's right here", she said then handed him the cell.

"You shouldn't have done that", he said broodingly.

"He's your father—"

"Sperm donor."

"Give him a chance to be more", she said, wanting the anger and the sadness she saw in his eyes every time he mentioned Carter Baizen to disappear.

"You saw how he acted when—"

"Maybe's he's calling to say he's sorry", she said nudging the phone in his direction.

Gabe let out a breath then took the phone, "Carter, to what do I owe this honor?", he asked mockingly, to which, Charlie gave him a swift smack on the arm.

She watched him say a few words, not much more than, yes, no, and fine, but it couldn't be that bad since he wasn't shouting, right?

Gabe snapped his phone shut without even a goodbye and Charlie looked at his expectantly.

"He apologized."

"See", said Charlie with a smile, she was always right.

"He wants me to go see him, so we can have a _civil _conversation."

"Oh", said Charlie, not liking the idea of Gabe being in such close proximity to Allison Sparks.

"I'm not going."

"Yes, you should go, this could be a new beginning for both of you."

"Fine, I'll think about it, in the mean time, I have to go. I want to get home, shower, change, show my Mom I'm still alive."

Charlie smiled, "Tell her I said hello."

"I will", he said as he put his jacket on, then bent and gave her a quick kiss, too quick for her liking, so she held onto his collar and prolonged it, brushing her lips over his long enough to set her heart racing again.

He pulled back and smirked, "I'll be back for that other stocking later", he said as he turned around, leaving her with flushed cheeks and a rampant imagination.

After he was gone, she started putting the cards away and tidying the living room, something she had never done before, but she didn't want Luke or anyone else if they visited, which she hoped they wouldn't, to see the remains of her night with Gabe.

A muffled ringing sounded and she frowned, it was her cell, where had she put it? She started following the sound, getting on her knees and found it, beneath the coffee table and under her nightdress.

She looked at the caller ID and smiled, "Evie!", she practically shouted into the phone.

—

"So what do you want for breakfast Matty?", asked Blair as they walked hand in hand out of the hotel on a sunny Californian morning.

"Pancakes", he said smiling up at her.

"Pancakes it is", said Blair as they walked the few blocks to a well known, highly rated café on Rodeo Drive. She had to remember to pick up that bag for Charlie, she told herself, and maybe those monogrammed cufflinks Luke wanted.

As they entered the establishment they were quickly ushered to a table where she ordered for herself and Matthew.

Blair turned to her son after the waiter had left and smiled, he looked incredibly adorable in a pastel suit and purple bow-tie.

"What do you want to do while we're here?", asked Blair, already thinking up different places to take him.

"I want to go to Disney World."

Blair grimaced, already dreading it, but not being able to break his heart and say no.

"Fine, we'll make a morning out of it tomorrow."

Matthew grinned, his blue eyes alit with excitement, "I love you Mommy."

Blair smiled, her eyes misting, this little boy could get her to do just about anything, "I love you more, sweetheart."

Her cell-phone rang, breaking the special moment, she reached into the bag, intending to silence it, but it was Jake, he probably couldn't find a file, she thought as she answered it, "Jake, how are you? Is anything amiss?", she asked as she watching Matthew glance out the café window, at a little girl blowing bubbles.

As she expected, he couldn't find a file on a client that was currently waiting for him in his office, "It's in my filing cabinet, bottom drawer, towards the back, under pending approval."

She went into her bag to find a pen to write down the name of a new client Jake wanted her to meet with as soon as she returned. After, she came up with the pen, she looked across the table and Matthew was gone.

"I'll get back to you Jake", she said hastily and ended the call. She stood up, the panic she had felt when Charlie went missing all those years ago, rose in her, "Matthew!", she called as she walked quickly through the rows of tables but her anxiousness quickly subsided as she watched him running towards the exit.

"Matty stop!", she shouted, making Matt bump into a man which subsequently, made the man drop his coffee, luckily not on Matthew.

Blair closed the distance between them and crouched down next her son, "Matthew, how many times have I told you never to run off on your own?", she scolded.

Matty looked down, "I'm sorry, I wanted to play bubbles with the girl."

Blair sighed and stood up, looking up at the dark haired, blue eyed, man, "I'm terribly sorry, let me buy you another coffee."

"It's alright", he said with a smile as he looked at Matt, "Boys will be boys."

"No, please, let me repay you for the coffee and your dry cleaning", she said glancing at the coffee stain forming on his pants.

"Out of the question, but if you would both join me for breakfast, that would be compensation enough", he said with a grin, "I'm Michael Warner", said the man outstretching his hand.

—

Gabe walked into the living room, not knowing why he was even there to begin with. Carter didn't deserve a second chance, he didn't deserve anything.

"Son", said Carter walking up to him and embraced him in a hug.

Gabe stood shocked, immobile, then Carter pulled back, "Come", he said motioning towards the couch, "We have much to talk about."

********************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Yes, I know, such a late update, but my life has been crazy lately and family obligations have kept me away from the computer, but I hope you will understand that my life can't always revolve around fanfics, even though I wish it sometimes lol. Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Luke/Sophie, they have so much drama for one's so young lol. Anyone have any theories on how Luke will attempt to get David expelled? It will be a feat, especially because they are on summer vacation, but Luke believes he can do anything, so we'll have to wait and see how that turns out. Charlie/Gabe, for once, no fighting, who enjoyed that? (Bickering doesn't count lol) And Blair/Chuck, I'm thinking he's not going to like this Warner guy. Last but not least, Carter, will he spill the beans on B/C's past? Stay tuned!

P.S. I will now be putting up spoilers on my profile from time to time so be sure to check it out, the first one will be up tomorrow, feel free to PM about it if you want, though I will stay as tight lipped as I possibly can ;)

XoXo Chrys


	25. Promise, Promise?

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

_VERY previously on CIRL :(SO SORRY!!!):_

- _Charlie and Gabe played strip poker in her house and ended up not playing strip poker on the couch. _

- _C/B are in California with Matty because Chuck had business that needed to be taken care of. They left Charlie/Luke with Dorota, but Charlie tricked Dorota into going to visit her sick sister saying that Eleanor would come to stay with them. _

- _Luke follows Sophie, confronts her and David (A rival for Sophie's affections and a thorn in Luke's side) thinking she would be spending the night at his house and says "He must have welcomed your brazenness. Tell me, did you use him to appease your curiosity as well?" Alluding to when Sophie said she kissed him (each of their first kiss) out of curiosity. So Sophie is no longer speaking to him, though she allowed him to sneak into Vanessa's house and sleep over where she had been spending the night. _

- _Blair meets a man at a restaurant with Matty in Beverly Hills._

- _On Charlie's insistence, Gabe agrees to go meet with Carter Baizen, his biological father so they can talk and Charlie receives a call from her best friend Evie, who is away with her parents on a business trip._

~This chapter is dedicated to Shelby! My friend and fellow author, Happy Birthday hun! From my Charlie to yours ;o)~

Chapter 25

"Evie, I should be furious with you, why haven't you answered any of my calls or texts?" asked Charlie as she settled herself back on the couch.

"I'm sorry, but my cell was confiscated by my father when it went off while his boss was making a speech, thank you very much by the way," said Eve dryly.

"Well forgive me, but what I had to tell you couldn't wait."

"Let me guess, you made up with Gabe?"

Charlie sighed, "Yes, you took all the fun out of telling you, how did you know?"

"Because you two are like magnates, you gravitate towards each other whether you want to or not."

She pursed her lips, though Eve did have a point, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and she didn't, "Enough about me, how has playing the model family been going?"

"Horrible, my father told his boss how much I simply love polo and I found myself quickly invited to attend his son's match, it was the single most excruciatingly boring experience of my life."

"That bad?" asked Charlie feeling for her, she had had to go to polo matches in the past as well, but she always managed to liven things up, though that always landed her on Gossip Girl and confined to her room for a week, or two.

"Worse, though I must confess the boss's son was easy on the eyes."

Charlie smirked, there was the Eve she knew and loved, "Tell me, did you get your father a promotion?"

"Of course not, what kind of a girl do you take me for?—I got him a pitch meeting," said Eve matter-of-factly.

"You slut!" said Charlie laughing, Eve's laughter filled the receiver then it died down, "It was all strictly platonic though, I assure you. All I did was flirt shamelessly and bat my eyelashes a few times in his direction."

"And I'm sure that's all it took."

"Of course," said Eve teasingly, "I'm going to be packing for the next hour. I can't wait to get—to your house," said Eve not trying to mask the fact that she spent as little time at home as possible, "How about you?"

"I'm waiting for Luke, he went MIA on me last night."

"And your parents didn't do anything?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip, "They're in California, they left us with Dorota but she had an emergency and I sort of _implied_ that my grandmother would come stay with us", said Charlie guiltily.

"Implied? You either asked Eleanor or you didn't."

"I plead the fifth."

"Charlie! You are going to get in so much trouble when your parents get back."

"I know, but I couldn't help it. They treat me like I'm five years old, I don't need a babysitter."

"Yes, and clearly you don't, because all you did was—lose your brother!"

Charlie pulled the phone away from her ear, then pulled it back when Eve had lowered her voice, "I didn't lose him, he's on his way back home now. He stayed with Sophie in Vanessa's house."

"In Brooklyn?"

"Yes, I was just as surprised as you are."

"You must have been going out of your mind last night, did you get the PI on it?"

"No," said Charlie wearily, just knowing Eve would shout again, "I didn't notice he was missing because I got sidetracked with…Gabe."

"_Charlie_, your brother goes missing and you're too busy having sex to notice?"

"We didn't have sex," said Charlie defiantly, then thought about it, "Okay, so we didn't go all the way, but—"

"Ugh, Charlie, do not finish that sentence," said Eve, disgustedly, "Your parents are going to kill you, you do realize that, don't you?"

"I know I'll get in trouble, but they won't find out about Gabe and please no more lectures, I'm in a very good mood today."

"I bet," said Eve wryly, "But I'm happy that you're happy, so I gather Gabe is turning out to be a good boyfriend after all."

"Yes," said Charlie with a smile recalling the events of the previous night, "It was all a misunderstanding, he didn't cheat on me."

"I told you that's all it was, but you wouldn't listen to reason, what a shocker."

"Okay, okay, I give, you were right, Gabe is great," said Charlie smiling down at the bracelet he had given her, "And sweet, and considerate—"

"You're gushing, I don't believe I've ever heard you gush over a guy before."

"I'm not gushing," Charlie denied, sobering herself, "It's—it's purely physical."

"I think that is the biggest lie I've ever heard come out of your mouth, and it's you, so that's saying something."

"I'm not lying, that's all it is. Gabe's mouth is… a many splendored thing," said Charlie wryly, not liking the turn the conversation had taken, or what she was feeling at the moment.

"One, gross, and two, that's not how it goes, if you've forgotten, let me refresh your memory. I believe it's, _love is a many splendored thing_, and I think you've fallen into it, head first, or is it heart first?"

"Hello dear sister."

Charlie turned towards the foyer and watched Luke walk into the living room, she let out a sigh of relief, "Evie, I've got to go," she said quickly, for once, appreciative for Luke's interruption.

"Fine, deny it all you want, but that's not going to change the way you feel."

"I'll see you tomorrow, E," said Charlie snapping her cell shut and purposely ignoring Eve's last comment.

"I see my absence wasn't lamented upon," said Luke with a raised brow at her scanty attire.

Charlie rose, her lips pouting into an irritated frown as she closed her robe tighter, "If you ever do that to me again, I'll tell Mom and Dad every single misstep you have ever made."

"And I'll tell them yours," said Luke, putting his hands in his pocket nonchalantly, "I assure you they'll brush all of mine off as mere child's play, whereas yours—well, I doubt anything you did last night could be considered a product of childhood naïveté."

Charlie folded her arms defensively, "And I doubt they'll see any _childish naïveté_ in you selling our villa in France to fund your schemes and countless escapades with Sophie, speaking of which, I still don't know how you pulled that off without Dad finding out."

Luke shrugged, "I know a guy—or two, and besides we never used it anyway, we always stay with Grandfather and Roman…at any rate—" he continued, pulling his scarf off looking so much like her father and not like the nearly eleven year old that he was, "It seems we have come to an impasse. I say, we make another one of our renowned Bass bonds and agree to forget any of this ever happened."

Charlie looked down and let out a forced laugh, "That's all this family ever does," she murmured then looked up to see Luke frowning and she shook her head, "Fine, whatever, just don't go anywhere else until Mom and Dad get back."

"You don't have to concern yourself on that account," he answered taking a seat on the couch, "I'll be sequestered in my room, I have some thinking to do."

This time, it was Charlie who frowned. Her brother looked…sad, she took a deep breath then let it out, knowing it was time to play the big sister role, "Okay, spill, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Luke broodingly as he took out his cell phone.

Charlie snatched it out of his hands and his angry eyes met hers, "It's not nothing, the last time I saw that look on your face—it has something to do with Sophie, doesn't it?" she asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Why, how perceptive of you," said Luke sarcastically as he made a grab for his phone, but failed.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

She saw Luke hesitate, but he gave in and started talking, "Normally, I can handle things on my own, but I've got a pest problem that's becoming quite vexing, no matter what I do, it remains, like a bad rash or that JC Penny on Lexington."

She rolled her eyes and Luke shrugged, "If they continue to build tasteless department stores such as those, my profits will dwindle on the resale value of my condo."

"What?" said Charlie in disbelief then shook her head, she didn't want to know, the less she knew the better, "Forget it, just get to the point," she insisted, getting ready to leave and let him sort out his own problems.

"Fine, there's this boy, David, I've tried to keep him away from Sophie, and nothing has worked. Do you have any suggestions?"

Charlie grinned, "I knew it, you do like her."

Luke's eyes narrowed, "This conversation is over."

Charlie laughed, "Alright, okay—," she said pulling him back when he tried to rise from the couch, "Well, in a few weeks the parents' association is gathering like they do every summer to discuss the upcoming school year and the student mixer is held right after. The headmaster along with all the teachers will be in attendance, so if you want to get rid of him for good, just get him kicked out of St. Jude's Primary. I'm sure you can think of something for him to appear guilty of that goes against the student's conduct code."

"Hmm—shrewd, underhanded, I like it," said Luke with a smirk, "Tell me, is this scheme from one of your majesty's memoirs?"

"Well, let's just say I wasn't given the throne simply because of our _royal bloodline_," said Charlie with a small smirk.

"Charlotte, I have to admit, I'm impressed. I can honestly say that I will no longer publicly deny we share the same parentage."

"Why thank you, Lucas. I'm extremely touched," said Charlie dryly, but grinned.

—

"I'm Michael Warner," said the man outstretching his hand.

Blair hesitated but ultimately took the man's hand, "I'm Blair Bass and this is my son Matthew," she said with a courteous smile, "Honey, say hello."

Matty's little mouth pouted and his blue eyes looked up at the man suspiciously, "Hi, I'm Matt Bass, do you know who my daddy is?"

"Matthew!" said Blair as her cheeks flamed, "That was very rude of you."

The man, Michael, didn't take offence, he simply laughed, "It's alright, but please, let's sit, join me."

Blair was going to politely turn him down, but Matt's little outburst changed her mind. Her irritation was sparked that Chuck was using her baby to keep men away, she thought, "It's the least we can do after Matthew—," she said giving her son a knowing look, "Made you spill your coffee."

They took a seat then there was an awkward silence. Blair had a nagging feeling that maybe she shouldn't have accepted.

"So Matthew, how old are you?" asked Michael as he accepted another coffee from a waitress.

"I'm five, do you got a wife?", asked Matt with raised brows.

"Matthew, that's enough," Blair warned.

Michael smiled, "It's okay, yes I actually do have a wife. She's working as we speak."

Blair instantly relaxed and her tension eased, "What does she do? I work at an architecture firm in New York."

"Really? We go to New York all the time. Maybe you and your husband can join us for dinner next time we're back on the east coast."

"Of course," said Blair with a smile then she signaled the waiter so that they would bring their order to the right table.

Michael smiled and took a sip of his coffee then he replaced it on the table, "My wife is a real estate agent. She's presently showing some houses to a new client, but I use the term loosely. Anything in the 90210 district doesn't constitute as a house in my book."

"And where do you live?" asked Blair out of curiosity.

"In a not-house right here in Beverly Hills," he said with a smile.

Blair laughed, "So it's the pot calling the kettle black, I see."

"Mommy, I want to go back to my hotel," the little boy interrupted.

Michael grinned, glancing at Matty, "You own your own hotel at five? That's quite an accomplishment."

"Yes, The Legacy is mine but I got lots of other hotels too. _My_ daddy said so, right mommy?"

"Matthew, we will go back to the hotel after breakfast."

"But Mom—"

"You own The Beverly Hills Legacy Hotel?"

Blair shrugged then nodded, "My husband and I do," she answered as she smoothed Matty's hair into place.

"Bass, you're married to Charles Bass?"

Blair frowned, "Yes, do you know him?"

"Just by reputation."

Blair's eyes narrowed guardedly and Michael smiled, "Don't worry, everything I've heard of him is good. From what I gather he's a savvy businessman and a good investor."

"Well thank you, I'm sure Chuck would like to know he's as well respected in the west coast as he is in the east."

"Here's your pancakes," said the waitress putting down a plate in front of Matty "And your fruit, ma'am," she said then turned her back to adjust some plates on the desert cart behind her.

"Thank you," said Blair politely as she helped Matty with his fork.

"Please tell me you're eating more than that," said Michael motioning towards her plate.

"I'm fine with my fruit," said Blair, her tone, leaving no room for argument.

Michael shook his head, "My wife is the same way despite me always telling her she's beautiful as she is, though there are times when I ignore her and place a bowl of ice cream in her vicinity."

Blair smiled, "And does it work?"

"Most times, I can be very persuasive," said Michael as his blue eyes shined playfully.

Blair laughed thinking of Chuck, he had the same effect on her as Michael did on his wife.

"Your order will be out in just a moment—" said the waitress to Michael as she turned back towards their table then her eyes settled back on Matty, "Aren't you adorable and look at those eyes, just like your daddy."

Blair opened her mouth to correct her but a voice from behind the waitress beat her to it.

"He's not his father, I am," said Chuck in an icy tone as he came into full view in front of them.

—

"Why did you want to see me, Carter?" asked Gabe as he shrugged himself out of his hold, "Make it quick, you're lucky I showed up at all."

"And no doubt I owe it all to the beautiful Charlie, I presume?"

"Let's leave her out of this," Gabe snapped as he walked further in and leaned against the mantle, arms crossed.

"Fine, ease up Gabriel. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why now? Why after all these years? What, did the guilt suddenly get to you, or did you just wake up one day and go _hmm_, I think I'll check up on Gabe, I'm sure he's noticed I've missed—his entire life," said Gabe gratingly as he suppressed the urge to take out all he was feeling on his _father's_ face.

Carter looked down, "I deserve that. I haven't been a father to you at all and I admit it. I just want you to give me a chance. Come on Gabe, you're my boy," said Carter in a seemingly sincere tone as he put his hand on Gabe's shoulder, "My only son."

"That you know about," retorted Gabe as he brushed off Carter's hand again, "I wonder how many other women besides my mom you told to go to hell when—"

"I've already apologized for that," said Carter sharply, "There's nothing I can do about the past but we can do something about the here and now, I want to be your father—"

"I already have a father, a great one. Nothing has changed, I didn't need you in the past and I don't need you now."

"But I need you."

Gabe slowly brought his brown simmering eyes up from where he had them fixed on the floor to meet Carter's remorseful grey ones. He didn't know what to think. Back when he was a kid, all he had wanted was for his real dad to come back.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry. Look, I'll even apologize to your mother."

"My father won't let you anywhere near her," Gabe pointed out, and for once rancor wasn't laced with his words.

"Maybe he will, once I talk to him, thank him for the great job he did raising you."

Gabe frowned, "You would do that?"

"Of course I will," said Carter with a shrug, "If it meant you giving me a chance, I'd do anything."

Gabe swallowed hard, feeling like that seven year old boy again, waiting in the rain for his father to come pick him up, a father who never came, and how could he have? He'd been in jail, where he belonged.

"Gabe?" said Carter questioningly.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his eyes, banishing the memory, "Apologize to her first and if she thinks you're sincere, then we'll talk again," he concluded then nodded with finality at Carter and made his way towards the foyer, needing to leave, to be alone with his thoughts.

—

"How Hallmark of you," said Allison wryly as she walked into her living room, "Even I almost believed that performance."

"That was the point," said Carter as he poured himself a drink.

Allie rolled her brown eyes and reclined herself on the couch, "How much longer must you play the remorseful father? I'm getting bored, these displays are losing their appeal, and—you know what they say about idle hands…" she trailed off with a grin, admiring her manicure.

Carter frowned, "You do nothing, until I say you do."

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "Don't confuse yourself Baizen, you may be Gabriel's father, but you are not mine. I'll do what I want, when I want."

"I could never confuse myself with—oh, that's right, you don't know who your father is, do you?" asked Carter with a raised brow as he tipped the glass in her direction then brought it to his lips.

"And you do?" asked Allie through gritted teeth as she tightened her hold on the sofa's armrest.

"We've been through this before, of course I do, which is why you're going to be a good little girl and do as Uncle Carter says."

Allie scoffed, "Just hurry up, if my patience runs thin I might go crying to mommy."

He shrugged, "Georgina hasn't been very forthcoming when speaking of—your father, so I'd keep this little endeavor between us if I were you, otherwise, you'll never know."

"Carter—"

"Soon," he grated, "Soon you'll be able to bring Charlotte Bass down a few notches—or twenty if you'd like, and I'll be able to make her father's life a living hell."

"Why do you care so much?"

Carter finished his drink and dropped it on the bar, the sound of the glass reverberating throughout the room, "Because, he's the reason I went to prison."

—

"Chuck," said Blair with a tense smile, "I thought you were going to be tied up in meetings all morning."

"Clearly," said Chuck dryly as he shot a hard look in Michael's direction.

"Will this gentleman be joining you?" asked the waitress warily, looking at Chuck.

"This gentleman, is her husband, and no I won't be joining him and neither will my wife and child."

"Will you excuse us?" said Michael to the waitress who quickly nodded and made herself scarce.

"Chuck, stop overreacting. This is Michael Warner and we were only having breakfast with him to be courteous. Matty bumped into him and made Michael spill his coffee all over himself."

"How tragic," he retorted.

"I told mommy we should go back to our hotel but she didn't want to," said Matty innocently, his blue eyes big at the present argument.

"Matthew—"

"No, let him speak," Chuck said brusquely, "What? Are you afraid of what he'll say?"

"Chuck, stop it."

"Mommy, daddy, why are you fighting?" asked Matty in a small voice.

"Mr. Bass—" said Michael, attempting to calm the situation.

"If you hold any regard for your wellbeing, you'll keep your mouth shut. I'm talking to my wife and my son."

"What is wrong with you?" asked Blair sharply, her eyes seething as she glared at him.

"What's wrong with me?" asked Chuck, irate, "You're the one who waited until I was occupied at work to—"

"If you ever want to be allowed back into our home, you won't finish that sentence," she warned in a livid promise.

"Blair, I'm really sorry to have caused this," said Michael looking between them apologetically, "It wasn't my intention at all."

Blair looked down and shook her head, angry and mortified at the spectacle they had created. Everyone had stopped eating and were looking in their direction, "No, I'm the one who's sorry Michael, incredibly so," she said as she raised her head and met Michael's gaze, "I had hoped we could be friends, but I wouldn't want you or your wife exposed to this neanderthal. If he ever learns to act civilized then maybe we can have that dinner we talked about," said Blair her tone dull, flat, then grabbed Matty's hand and pulled him up with her as she rose from the table.

"Blair, wait—"

"Excuse us," she said ignoring Chuck and walking towards the exit, the only backwards glance came from Matty who looked dejectedly towards his father until he was whisked out the restaurant's doors.

—

Charlie picked up her cell for the eighth time that day. Gabe hadn't kept his word, he said he would be back, but he hadn't. It was nearing eight in the evening and still no word from him, she thought with increasing unease, she had called over and over all day in vain. Something was wrong, she just knew it. She didn't know how, but she did. It was in the way she couldn't sit still, it was in the way her heart raced and constricted with a small ache without cause, it was in everything in her, she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes that had once been misted, narrowed and the internal clamor for her to do something peaked in a silent screech.

She quickly rose from her vanity and went to her end table, pulling open the drawer haphazardly and rummaging without care until she found the keys to her Benz. With the keys in hand, she rushed out towards her door, but stopped short at the doorway. She looked back, then retraced her steps to her vanity, grabbed a headband, then headed back out again.

—

Luke lounged on the couch, feeling much better than he had been that morning. With a plan in place, he just had to have patience, not his strongest suit, but the anticipation could be half the fun, he told himself with a smirk. Now, all he had to do was get Sophie to talk to him again, he thought, as the notion sobered him and the smile left his lips. He didn't like her refusing to utter a single word to him, with anyone else he could care less, but not her, not Sophie.

His cell phone rang and his breath caught as he quickly reached for it, nearly causing it to fall off the coffee table in the process. He gripped the phone firmly in his hand and slid it open, it wasn't Sophie, he thought ignoring the twinge of sadness, but it was the next best thing.

"Les Monroe, to what do I owe this great honor? When you got shipped off to boarding school in the middle of the year, you swore you would never speak to me again," said Luke with a grin.

"And with good reason," replied the boy, "It was your fault I got sent to that hell hole."

"Water under the bridge," said Luke dismissingly, "But I'm sure all the care packages I sent you were a great source of comfort," he soothed with sarcasm, knowing full well his best friend had wrought havoc at that boarding school with all the _toys_ he had sent him.

"Which is the only reason why I'm bothering to speak to you at all."

"_Please_, can we get past the part where I'm supposed to be groveling, because it's not going to happen. I grovel for no one, we've been friends for six years, I thought you'd have that ingrained by now."

"Oh, you and I both know that's not exactly true. There is one person, and how fares our golden girl these days?" asked Les, as Luke rolled his eyes, knowing with certainty the grin that must be plastered on Les' face, "My—Sophie is fine," said Luke, his frustration amounting.

"Why Lucas, was that a Freudian slip?"

"No it wasn't," said Luke in a clipped tone, out of everyone in his school Les had been the only one who could spar with him verbatim. Luke was the first in not only his class, but his grade, and Les, was—had been second, "Why don't you ask about your own golden girl? I'm sure you're dying for details since, from what I remember Janie bid you a very good riddance the last time we were all together."

There was silence at the other line and Luke grinned, "How has she been?" asked Les, dropping the teasing tone.

"As she always is. Your plain Jane is the same buzzkill she ever was. She's currently in The Hamptons with her family for the week."

"Don't call her that."

"Why Les, is that a trace of annoyance I hear in your voice?" asked Luke with a smirk.

"Of course it is, she's my friend—our friend in case you've forgotten."

"Of course I haven't forgotten, I call her plain Jane as a term of endearment as do you, if I'm not mistaken."

"It's different, when I call her that—"

"How so?"

"It just is."

"What a genius retort, I think the time you've spent at that boarding school of yours has caused you to lose a few IQ points."

"Ex-boarding school, and even if I'd lost a few or a dozen, I'd still have a higher one than you."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there was a mix up at St. Jude's Primary, they sent your results here and you got mine, but let's not dwell over spilt milk, shall we?"

"You're lying—"

"Luke, I'm going out, I don't know how long I'll be, but I want you to swear you won't go anywhere."

Luke looked up and frowned as he saw Charlie walk into the living room with a the wary look on her face, "Hang on a second," he said into the phone then turned his attention to his sister, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure there's anything wrong—not yet, just promise me you won't go anywhere, I need you to give me your word and mean it this time."

"Fine," he said quickly, and meant it, "Are you going to look for Gabe?"

"How'd you know?"

"By the pitiful look on your lovely face," said Luke dryly as he put Les on hold and punched a set of numbers into his phone, after one ring, it was answered, "It's me," he said getting straight to the point, "Gabriel Knight, find him," his gaze remained locked on Charlie as she looked at him puzzled, but he ignored her, heard what he needed then slid his phone shut, "He's at Abe and Arthur's on 14th street, attempting to beat the Guinness World Record of downing the most shots in one sitting."

"You have a tail on him?" asked Charlie in disbelief.

"And paws, and legs, and a puppy dog head," said Luke sarcastically, "I believe Gabriel is as guarded as our commander in chief, you didn't think I would let my only sister go gallivanting up and down New York City unprotected with a guy I hardly know, did you?"

"_Luke_," said Charlie angrily to which he rolled his eyes, "I will say this one last time, I'm the older sibling."

"That's subjective," said Luke as he suppressed a smirk.

"That's a fact and what's more, I already have one overbearing father, I don't need another one."

"I look out for her wellbeing and she gets angry, such ingratitude, teenagers these days," he countered with a mock disapproving shake of his head.

"Luke!"

"You do know you're wasting precious time, I can just hear Gabriel's liver giving out on him," Charlie's face paled and he instantly regretted his hasty riposte, "Look, I was—"

"I'm leaving," said Charlie quickly, "I'll be back as soon as I can," she said as Luke watched her walk towards the foyer, "Tell Les I said hello."

Luke frowned, "How did you—"

"And quit arguing over who misses the other more, oh, and yes, he can stay over tonight," said Charlie as she shut the front door behind her.

Luke quickly put Les off hold and put the phone to his ear, "You're back in New York?"

"What took you so long? And what part of ex-boarding school didn't you understand? My parents decided the punishment had run its course and _graciously_ allowed me to return to St. Jude's."

"You got kicked out, didn't you?"

"Not officially," answered Les with a laugh, "But my parents had to give one hell of a donation so that being expelled wouldn't go on my permanent record and hurt my chances of getting into the upper level St. Jude's and in turn, Princeton, my father's beloved alma mater."

"Have you spoken to Charlie today?

"No, why?"

"How did my sister know I was talking to you?" asked Luke as he voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Easy, Luke, she's Charlie Bass," Les quipped.

The look of confusion fled Luke's face and was replaced by astonishment, his sister had one upped him.

"…or it could be the fact that I've been lounging in your room for the past hour waiting for you to decide to get off your sorry ass and notice me."

Luke laughed and tossed his phone, rising off the couch as he raced to his room.

—

"Sweetheart, what would you like to eat for dinner?" asked Blair as she looked over at Matty as they left Disney World in a limo.

Matty shifted in his booster seat and rested his chin on his hand, "I don't want to eat Mommy, I'm not hungry," he answered quietly with a despondent look on his face.

Blair felt horrible. She shouldn't have argued with Chuck in front of Matty, she thought with regret. No matter what she did, her son remained in the same mood. Not even a day spent in Disney World had perked him up, "Matty, honey, look at mommy," said Blair as she scooted over to him and ran a hand through his hair caressingly. Matty's normally bright blue eyes looked up at her, they had dulled somehow, "I don't want you to be upset or think that the argument your father and I had was your fault, because it wasn't."

"Yes it was," said Matty as his eyes filled, "Now you don't love each other anymore," he said then his bottom lip trembled and he sniffed as tears made their way down his flushed cheeks.

Blair's own eyes watered as she quickly unbuckled him and pulled him onto her lap, holding him close, "Shhh, baby, don't cry. That's not true," she said soothingly as she blinked back her tears, "I still love daddy and he still loves me. Nothing will ever change that, I promise."

Matty sniffled and pulled back to look her in the eyes, "Do you promise, promise? Daddy says you really mean something when you're brave enough to say it twice."

Blair smiled and swiped a finger under her eyes, "I promise, promise, _promise_—I will always love your father and he will always love me."

Matty wiped his cheeks and smiled then wrapped his small arms around Blair's neck tightly, "Mommy?" he said, his voice slightly muffled by Blair's curls, "Yes, sweetheart?" she answered as she rubbed his back, "I promise, promise I love you from the top of my head to my tippy toes."

Blair laughed and hugged him tightly back, "And I promise, promise I love you past the heavens, past space, past the entire universe, and back again."

Matty broke the embrace and his blue eyes wide in wonder locked with his mother's, "Whoa, that's a lot," he said with a big grin, "No," said Blair as she caressed his cheek and smiled, "It's not nearly enough."

"Mrs. Bass? We've arrived at the hotel."

Blair turned and looked at the driver slightly startled as he held the door open for them, she hadn't even realized they had stopped moving, "Thank you," she said quickly as the driver made a move to reach for Matthew and assist her.

"It's alright Neil, let me," came the unmistakable voice of her husband.

"Daddy!" shouted Matty happily, practically throwing himself into his father's arms.

"Matty," said Chuck gruffly as he hugged him tight, "I really missed you today, son."

"I missed you too and so did mommy, right mommy?" asked Matty as he shifted in his father's arms to look back at her.

Blair smoothed her skirt out as she stepped away from the limo and met Chuck's remorseful, pleading gaze, "Of—of course I did," said Blair reassuringly at Matty as Chuck looked down with a pained look on his face, "Look, we need to talk," said Chuck as his eyes rose back to meet Blair's, "Why don't I go up and leave Matthew with the nanny I hired for the day while you wait for me at the bar, I've had it cleared out."

She looked at Matty's cheerful face then back at Chuck and agreed, "Fine, just don't be long."

—

Charlie got out of her car and tossed her keys to the valet. She just wanted to get to Gabe, something had gone wrong, and if it had went wrong, it was all her fault. She pushed him to go see his father, she thought frustratingly, why had she done that? He probably didn't even want to see her, no, of course he doesn't, weren't all those unanswered calls evidence enough? Said a mocking voice from within her.

She brushed her thoughts away as she walked into the restaurant, bypassing the maître d and the people dining, then ran up an elegant spiral staircase to get to the bar, where she saw Gabe sitting alone, building a pyramid with the shot glasses he had used.

"Gabe?" she said hesitantly.

He turned to her and his bloodshot eyes widened, then darkened, "What are you doing here?"

Charlie almost took a step back at his callous tone, but kept her resolve and slid onto the barstool next to him, "I came to talk to you," she said quietly.

"I don't want to talk, I just want—Hey!—," said Gabe motioning towards the bartender, "Another shot over here, make it a double."

"Gabe, please, don't do this—"

"_Charlie_—," said Gabe tersely then exhaled, "Just go home," he said as levelly as he could.

"I'm not going anywhere—"

"Charlie—"

"_No_—"

"Dammit!" he cursed as he slammed down the shot glass he had been given, making the contents slosh over and spill on the counter.

Charlie's breath caught and her eyes filled with tears, she had never seen him this way before, this cold and unfeeling.

The bartender came quickly to clean the mess up, but Gabe waved him away, "Leave it," he said as he turned to Charlie.

"Gabe, _please_—," she pleaded as her voice broke.

"Fuck," he sighed as his hands circled her waist and he pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her curls and nuzzling the pulse point at her neck, "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely, "I'm so sorry, baby."

Charlie exhaled deeply and swallowed the lump in her throat, "It's okay," she said as she caressed the hair at the nape of his neck, "Just talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"Me—," he answered gruffly, "I'm wrong, I'm messed up—all wrong."

"No, you're not," Charlie insisted as she twisted in his arms and put her hands on either side of his face, making him meet her gaze, "You're not," she repeated, "You're stubborn and pigheaded and infuriating beyond belief," said Charlie in mock sternness then gave a choked laughed, "But you're also thoughtful and sweet and I…," said Charlie as she trailed off, her heart skipping and her stomach fluttering. She took a sharp intake of breath as Gabe's eyes bore into her, "And—and—if that's what being wrong or messed up entails—," said Charlie finding her voice, but losing something much more important, "Then sign me up, because I'll be right there with you."

Gabe smiled and took her face in his hands, as she had to him and crushed his mouth to hers. Charlie responded completely, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, he tasted of heat, and alcohol, and something else that was uniquely him, something she was afraid she would never get enough of.

Gabe brushed his lips over hers again and again, as if to consume her, consume them both in the intensity of it all. Charlie moaned, a guttural sound from the back of her throat as her hands grazed down his neck, leaving a few streaked scratches in its wake.

"Excuse me—," came a voice and a cough to break up the haze they were in.

Charlie broke the kiss, her breath coming in short gasps as she shifted on Gabe's lap then met the irritated gaze of the bartender and she blushed crimson, "I—I'm sorry," she apologized quickly as she looked around, relieved that no one else had been around to notice.

"Don't apologize," said Gabe as he looked at the bartender, "Remember the figure I told you?" The bartender looked at Charlie then back at Gabe skeptically, then nodded with hesitance, "Well, consider it doubled, all you have to do is go take a break."

"I—I'm not authorized—," stuttered the bartender.

"Decide quickly, this offer has an expiration date and it's going sour in 3, 2—"

"Fine," said the bartender irritatingly as he tossed a towel down on the bar then walked around it, "But if you consume any more alcohol that's extra," he warned then walked down the spiral staircase.

After they were alone, their eyes locked again, "What happened today? What made you…?" asked Charlie motioning towards the half built pyramid of shot glasses.

"I—I talked with Carter," said Gabe as he looked down.

"And—and what did he say? Was he horrible to you?" asked Charlie as her own gaze lowered, "Of course he was, and it was all my fault you went to see him. No wonder you didn't want to see me or take any of my calls," she said as she attempted to rise off his lap.

"No," said Gabe quickly tightening his hold on her, "Nothing was your fault, nothing could ever be, not when you're the reason for everything that's right in my life."

Charlie smiled, feeling—just…feeling, and whatever it was, it was all encompassing.

"When I went to see Carter, it went well—well, as well as could be expected. He wants to start over and be a part of my life," he said loosening his grip on her waist, assured that she wasn't going anywhere.

Charlie frowned, "Then why—"

"Because I'm angry at him and myself, I don't want to give him a chance. He left me and my mother to fend for ourselves, he didn't give a damn about us. Why should I give a damn about him now?"

Charlie looked away her emotions raw, she didn't know what to say, she didn't have the right words to tell him.

"You—you don't know what it was like not having a father, not knowing why he left, why my mother wasn't enough, why I wasn't enough for him to—to care—to stay."

Charlie felt something on her cheeks and brought her hand up and realized, she was crying.

"Hey don't—," said Gabe in a gentle tone as he wiped her tears with his thumbs, "Don't do that, not over me, and especially not over him."

"I—," she said as her voice shook. She wanted to tell him everything. Tell him how angry and confused she was. How every time her early childhood or her birth came up, the subject was quickly changed. How no one ever spoke of her parents' relationship before she was born, how no one in her family would give her any answers as to why her father hadn't been there, and when they did, his absence was chalked up to a misunderstanding, but a misunderstanding wouldn't have taken him nearly half a decade to return.

"Charlie?"

"I'm fine," she said as she wiped her tears and smiled reassuringly, she couldn't tell him, not yet. She didn't want to share that with Gabe until she could get answers—and that was something she had to do by herself, "Did you tell Carter you would give him a chance or—"

"I told him to apologize to my mother first and then we would see. He sounded sincere, but—I can't, I don't want to believe him. I don't want to feel anything for him—,"

"But you do," said Charlie simply, knowing it was the truth.

Gabe sighed and rubbed his neck, "Look, we've already wasted enough time talking about a guy that doesn't deserve it. Why don't I take you home?"

"You're not taking me anywhere in your inebriated state, why don't I drive us both back to my house?"

Gabe smirked, "Is that an invitation to spend the night?"

Charlie grinned, "Possibly."

"And where exactly would I _possibly_ be sleeping, because you know I have no objections to taking the couch."

Charlie laughed and pulled herself up off his lap, "You can take the couch if you'd like, but we have several perfectly adequate guest rooms available for your slumbering pleasure," she said with a smile as she took his hand and he rose on slightly unsteady feet.

"Hmm, the pleasure part sounds promising," said Gabe with a grin, "But I don't think slumbering is in my immediate future, not when I know you'll be a few feet away, sleeping all alone in that big bed of yours."

Charlie looked at him haughtily, "Well, slumbering better be in your immediate future because we won't have the penthouse to ourselves."

"Well, I could pay you a quick visit, we could share a—mid-night snack."

"Sounds appetizing," said Charlie teasingly as she looked into his dark mischievous eyes, "But alas, it's an invitation I'll have to decline."

"Decline?" he said, sounding wounded, "I don't even get a reschedule?"

"Fine," said Charlie as she raised her brow saucily, "I'll just have to find where I can…fit you in,"

"Oh, I'm sure I can find a couple of open slo—"

"Ugh—you're so crass," said Charlie interrupting him.

"I'm simply taking your lead, Bass," he said with a smirk as he motioned towards the spiral staircase then let her precede him as she hid a grin and they made their way down it.

—

Blair sat at the empty bar nursing a drink she knew she would not consume. She wasn't angry with Chuck anymore. She was just hurt. It hurt to think that he didn't have faith in her, in their marriage, that he'd believe she'd cheat on him.

"I'm sorry, sorry," said Chuck with a half smile he wasn't committed to.

Blair turned to him and gave the same sort of smile as he took the barstool next to her, "You've been talking to Matthew, I see," she said as she abandoned the drink altogether.

"Yes," he nodded as he took the drink from her and stared at its contents, "He asked me if I still loved you and—it hurt like hell that he needed the reassurance."

"I know, he—he cried earlier about that, I tried to explain—"

"Stop," said Chuck interrupting her, "You shouldn't have had to explain anything. It's my fault. I was a bastard, I acted like…my father," he said as his eyes darkened and he brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip, wishing the burn he felt as the alcohol went down his throat would consume him, he deserved it.

Blair frowned, she didn't like when he compared himself to Bart, it hurt her to think that after all the years since his death, all the years since they married, he could still cast a shadow over Chuck, over their marriage, "Chuck, you're not your father. After all this time, why can't you see that? You love, you care, you feel—you'd sacrifice anything for us. Your father never could, nor could he see that potential in you," she said as her eyes misted.

Chuck closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he shook his head, "I don't deserve you, I never have. Once in a while I wake up in a sweat from a nightmare, thinking I'm back in some foreign country, high, alone, not being able to find my way back to you and the children."

Blair's breath caught, "But it's just a bad dream, and I'm right there with you when you wake. I'll always be right there next to you," said Blair huskily.

"Do you promise, promise?"

Blair laughed through her tears, "Yes, I promise, promise."

Chuck smiled as he caressed Blair's cheek and laced his fingers through her tumbling curls, "I'm so sorry. I went crazy when I saw you there laughing with him—"

"Chuck, he's just someone I met. How could you think I would—"

"It wasn't you, it was me. I got scared, I felt replaced."

"Replaced?" said Blair incredulously, "By a total stranger?"

"That total stranger is a decent guy and—," said Chuck as he went into his pocket, "I got his card," he said handing to her, "So that we could both have dinner with he and his wife the next time they're in New York."

Blair smiled as she took the card, "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, I was an idiot. I just—I feel like I never have enough time for you and the children anymore. I'm always working late hours, and sometimes the work bleeds into the weekend."

"Chuck—"

"Time is—it's one of the few things in this life I can't buy and I'm losing it, with you, with the kids."

"We know how hard you work and we understand the time it takes, I'm proud of you, the kids are proud of you."

"Charlie?" asked Chuck dully.

Blair bit her bottom lip, "Of course she is. She loves you and I know she's very proud of you."

"I feel like I'm slowly losing her," said Chuck as his throat closed in on him.

"No you're not. You could never lose her."

Chuck cleared his throat and rose from the barstool, "I came to find you earlier today to tell you I signed the deal in record time, we can go home ahead of schedule. If we fly out tonight, we can be back home before breakfast. We can spend the whole day together as a family."

Blair smiled and rose from her seat, kissing his lips languidly, the butterflies still raging after all these years, she thought as she pulled back and grinned, "Let's go home."

Chuck smirked as he took her hand, "Do you think the children behaved themselves?"

"Of course they did, if not we would have gotten a call from Dorota," said Blair with assurance as they left the bar hand in hand to go back up to their penthouse suite to pack for their trip home.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, I'm the worst author on the face of the planet. I failed to update this in MONTHS. I apologize and apologize again. I'm really so very sorry to all my readers. I just lost it with CIRL. I couldn't find my flow and everything I wrote, I would promptly erase. I tried to push myself and it would come out all wrong, so I decided to step away from it for a while, and it worked. I'm now totally back on. I know I said I wouldn't lag with an update before, but I'm promising it again now. If I don't fulfill my promise, feel free to flood my PM box and tell me, though I know that won't happen. I know exactly where I want to take the story and what I want to do with it. **So if you want me to keep writing, I will, but I'll only do it if you review and tell me, because otherwise I won't know**, though I know I deserve your desertion :(

To show how committed I am, I'm even letting you in on a secret. **I'm planning a Luke/Sophie** **ten chapter or so spin off** of when they are 16 because I think they deserve their own spotlight and chance, so if you want me to write it when CIRL is finished, tell me in the review, and I will. I've posted two pics of 16 year old Luke in my photobucket account, so you can see I'm serious, go check it out if you want. There is also a pic of C/B at the bar with a quote of Chuck's that he said to Blair in the scene (Warning it's a pic from an upcoming episode of GG, so don't look at it if you don't want to be spoiled)

I'll end this now epically long A/N and say again how sorry I am and say how many more things there are to come in the next chapter, the spoiler posted on my profile will come about in the next chapter too, more Charlie/Gabe more Luke/Sophie more Chuck/Blair (will they catch Gabe and Charlie together?), Carter/Allie (pic posted of her now too), and a little of Les and Janie thrown into the mix (pics of them to come soon).

XoXo Chrys


	26. Just Another Typical Day At The Basses

Charlie In Real Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl in any way, and right now, I'm okay with that. Chuck and Blair are finally together!! Everyone rejoice!!

*There's an argument that will come about, so I just wanted to make sure you knew Luke's friend's names, Les Monroe and Jane Kendall, just so you won't get confused. Also this chapter is rated **M***

Chapter 26

Charlie's eyes fluttered then she squinted at the morning light coming through her window. She glanced towards her side table to the alarm clock on top, it was barely seven A.M. She groaned then turned, attempting to shift positions and get more sleep, but a solid bare chest impeded her. She smiled as she watched Gabe sleep then she slowly let her fingers trace a pattern on his chest.

She continued, almost absentmindedly, as she caressed his abs, her fingers outlining the muscles on his stomach, making them ripple under the attention.

"Hmm, go lower."

Her fingers stilled as she looked up, smiling wryly at him, "What are you doing in my bed?" she asked as she turned, laying her face on his chest, "Last night I left you comfortably settled in a guest room."

"Last night," he said as his hand combed through her curled tresses, "You left me anything but comfortably settled, I was frustrated beyond belief."

She stood quiet for a moment, letting his hands lull her into silence, then she smiled teasingly as she went back to studying his abs by hand, "Really? I haven't the slightest idea why."

Gabe groaned, "Keep that up and it'll become painfully apparent."

"What will become painfully apparent?" she asked innocently, a mischievous grin on her lips.

Gabe quickly gripped her wrist and she suddenly found herself pinned underneath him, "You really enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

Her heart rate rapidly increased, "Among other things," she said with a nod, unabashedly.

"That mouth is going to get you in serious trouble, Bass," said Gabe, his eyes gleaming towards hers.

"Well we can't have that, can we, Knight?" she said with a knowing smile as she let her free hand roam all the way up Gabe's back then up to the nape of his neck. She swiftly buried her hand in his hair, then pulled, hard.

"Ow, fuck," he cursed as he pulled away from her, just long enough for her to push him onto his back and straddle him, "You know," she said thoughtfully as if she hadn't done anything wrong, "I know the perfect way to keep my mouth out of trouble."

"Tape it shut?" he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Now where would be the fun in that? I was thinking…keeping it busy should do the trick," she said as she bent to place a few light kisses on his neck, but only managed one before Gabe sat up, making her legs part further and her slip rise, revealing her nearly see through panties.

"No, I like my suggestion better," he said huskily, "That way, no one would be able to hear you as I do this," he said as his hands caressed her silky bare thighs then rose, going underneath her slip nightgown to encircle her tiny waist, drawing lazing circles around her belly button with the pad of his thumb, making her tremble and grip his shoulders tight, "Gabe," she gasped as her eyes closed tight.

"And this—," he said against her ear as his hand slipped past her panties.

"Gabe," Charlie moaned as she rose helplessly on her knees to meet his hand fully on as it caressed her folds languidly.

"Tell me what you want," said Gabe gruffly as he kissed the shell of her ear, then shifted his fingers up to rub her small pulsating nub.

"Oh, God—," she trailed off panting as her legs trembled then gave out on her, dropping her into intimate contact with Gabe's—

"Oh, shi—fuck," he groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

This was crazy, but she couldn't stop herself, she thought dazedly as her heat stroked his hard length through the two thin layers separating them.

"Charl—damn," he cursed as he finally captured her lips and her thrusts picked up speed.

"Mmm—," she whimpered against his lips weakly as her body went into overdrive, seeking the sweet relief ahead.

"Uhhh," he grunted as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Gabe," she moaned as her hips swayed back and forth, over and over, the friction creating a delicious ache, "Gaa—,"Charlie cried pleadingly when what she wanted was just beyond reach.

Gabe cursed again then thrust his hips up forcefully, once, twice, thrice, until Charlie gasped loudly then melted against him, her breathing labored.

After a moment Gabe spoke, "Charlie?"

"Hmm?" she said as she pulled her head away from the crook of his neck.

"Baby, you have to move, if you don't, any moment—I—I'm going to—I'll—"

Charlie flushed and pulled herself off him as he groaned and tightened his fists into a ball.

"I'm so sorry—I don't know what came over me, I—"

"Don't apologize," he said through clenched teeth as he fought to keep himself at bay, "It was great," he clarified, "I'm always up for anything that keeps you in my arms."

"Clearly," she said teasingly as she glanced towards his lap.

Gabe scowled and reached for her. Her eyes widened animatedly as she laughed and darted away, her feet hitting the carpet in a muffled thud.

Gabe rolled off the bed quickly and went after her, his eyes shining in predatory pursuit.

Charlie got as far as her door, but was pulled back and turned. She smiled beguilingly as she was pressed against the door, "Should I beg for mercy?"

"If you think that will help," he answered as his dark eyes scoured her face.

"Will it?"

"Not likely," he grinned then leaned in and placed a caressing kiss below her ear, making her quiver in anticipation.

"Are you sure? I can be very convincing," she asked with her face still flushed from earlier.

Gabe smirked as he leaned in, wanting to teach that smart mouth of hers a lesson, but right before their lips met, there was a knock on the door.

Charlie's breath hitched as she turned quickly, "Yes?"

"If you both are finally done with your morning exercises, there's breakfast on the table. I'm sure you must be famished," came Luke's derisive voice from the other side of the door.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"The earlier up, the more hours to burn in debauchery."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "You and Les go on and start without us, we'll be right there."

"Gabriel?" said Luke, ignoring his sister, "If Charlie takes longer than ten minutes to get to the table, I just might accidentally dial my father's private line at his headquarters in Beverly Hills."

"Luke!" said Charlie as she banged her fist against her door in warning.

"Ten minutes," he repeated then she heard his footsteps recede.

"Ugh," Charlie sighed, "Why couldn't Matthew be my only brother?"

"Just be grateful you have siblings," said Gabe as he stepped away and groaned, "I suddenly have a huge headache," he said as he rubbed his eyes, feeling the effects of the countless shots he had consumed the day before.

"Among other things," she said with a blush, repeating the same line as before and forgetting the annoyance she felt with Luke.

Gabe laughed then grabbed a pillow and covered himself, "You will never relent, will you?"

"Never," she said with raised brow haughtily, "I'm going to go use one of the hall baths, while you use mine to—sort out your huge… headache."

—

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Luke as he reached for a croissant.

"Well, I do recall you saying we had to remain here as per Charlie's instructions."

"I meant that sarcastically," said Luke with a smirk, "Les, you and I both know I barely adhere to own my parents' demands, what makes you think I would heed my older sister's?"

Les grinned, his brown eyes mischievous, "Well sadly, I must put a halt on your wayward thoughts of incompliance."

"What for?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Well Lucas, we've been put a ban on our pursuit of depravity, so I figured, we just sit back and let trouble find us."

"How so?" asked Luke with a grin, already intrigued.

"I've called up my dear godparents at their vacation home in The Hamptons. I told them how much I miss my only god-brother and they've convinced him to come home early."

Luke frowned, "What would we gain by having Zachary Logan here?"

"Besides a lively show," said Les with a tilt of his head towards the stairs where Charlie and Gabe were slowly descending, "I got them to call their family friends, the Kendall's up so they could allow Janie to drive back with him…and if Janie's here, Sophie would sure to follow."

Luke smiled wide, "However did you manage to get Jane to agree?"

"Under false pretenses of course," said Les as he raised a glass of orange juice to his lips, "I believe she was told Sophie was distraught and needed her urgently."

Luke looked down, as his smile faded, that wasn't too far away from the truth, "Wouldn't she have just called Sophie up and spoken to her herself?"

"She would, if Sophie had had a cell-phone with which to be reached, but alas she doesn't, your Uncle Daniel took care of that."

"He isn't my uncle," said Luke with narrowed eyes, then brushed it off and smiled, "Though I must commend you, not 24 hours back and already—"

"I'm back?" Les supplied.

"Precisely," said Luke grinning, "Cheers," he said raising his glass to Les's.

"Cheers," said the boy smiling.

"I don't like the looks of this," said Charlie warily as she sat down next to her brother.

"Don't worry, _sis_," said Luke soothingly then tilted his glass in Gabe's direction, "It's just another typical day at the Basses."

—

"I thought the whole point of having a private plane, was to avoid all this airport security nonsense," said Blair in a clipped tone as she settled Matty on her lap, who was getting crankier by the minute, "Mommy, I want to go home," Matthew complained as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm trying my best to get us out of here," said Chuck as he sent another text then put his phone back into his suit pocket, "It shouldn't be long now," he told his son as he took him from Blair and let Matty lay his head on his shoulder.

"We didn't have this problem when we flew out, we've been sitting here for over an hour," said Blair as she rubbed her temples. After they had flown into Teterboro Airport, they had been ushered into a room, with no other explanation than, _It's protocol, ma'am_. If she heard that same line, once more, she would give them a real reason to detain her, she thought frustratingly.

After a few quiet minutes, there was a knock on the door and all eyes shot to it as a customs agent walked in, "I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Bass, but you and your family are now free to go."

Chuck's eyes narrowed in irritation as he rose with Matty in his arms, "Why were we delayed in the first place? It wasn't an international flight, we flew in from Los Angeles."

The man sighed indifferently, "We're on high alert, it's pro—"

"Save it—," said Blair as she walked up to the man then glanced at his badge and tag, "Dennis, is it?"

The man nodded tightly, his eyes wandering, roaming over Blair's body appreciatively, "Well Dennis, I would go find whatever else it is you're good at, if such a thing exists, because I don't see you working here much longer."

"Are you threatening an officer?" asked the man in a hard tone as his eyes snapped up to meet her angry gaze.

"No, she isn't," said Chuck as he came forward and put an arm around Blair's waist protectively, "I am," he said riled.

"Who do you think you are?" asked the man mockingly as he reached for his cell phone.

"We're the Basses," said Matty glowering, "And you're a very bad policeman."

"Let's go," said Chuck as he shifted Matty in his left arm and took Blair's hand with his right.

"I'm no longer giving you clearance," said the cop as he blocked the doorway, "So you might as well go sit down and get comfortable."

Blair looked at Chuck as her confidence wavered, but Chuck shook his head, calming her fears.

"Dennis," said Chuck shooting a dark gaze in the officer's direction, "You might want take that call."

The cop frowned and looked down at the cell in his hand, then suddenly, it started ringing, "Hello, customs agent Dennis Gordon speaking."

Chuck smirked as he shouldered his way past the man and walked out the room, pulling Blair along with him.

"Chuck?" said Blair questioningly as she glanced back towards the officer who didn't say another word to them.

"I cashed in a favor," said Chuck as he lowered Matthew to the floor and took his hand.

"A favor?" said Blair pleased, but curious, "With whom?" she asked as they walked towards the Airport's exit.

"Thomas Maslow."

Blair's eyes widened, "The Mayor of New York?"

Chuck grinned, "Yes dear, but come, the limo awaits," he said motioning towards the vehicle that was visible through the glass walls.

Blair laughed as she hastened her steps, eager to get home to her other two children.

—

"You know, I'm going to have to go home sooner or later," said Gabe teasingly as Charlie cuddled into him on the couch.

"I choose later," she said as she flipped through the channels on the large flat screen TV, which was normally hidden by panels in the living room, "Unless of course, you want to leave," she said feigning interest in whatever was playing in front of her, "It wouldn't bother me at all."

"Hey," he said gripping her chin, making her look at him, "I'm not going anywhere, I'd be here all the time if your parents let me."

Charlie looked down, "I told you, it's okay if you want to leave," she persisted nonchalantly as she turned and raised the remote once more, "In fact, you should go, I have things to do today anyway," she said as she turned the TV off and rose.

"Whoa, wait a minute, am I talking to my girlfriend now, or the queen?" asked Gabe as he rose too.

Charlie frowned and folded her arms defensively, "I don't follow."

"Stop it," he said bluntly, "Stop trying to push me away, because it's not going to work. I said I wanted to stay, so I'm staying."

"Suit yourself," said Charlie with a shrug, "Try not to touch anything while I'm gone. I'll be back at some point today—or tonight," she said as she turned, her eyes misting, why was she doing this?

She got as far as two steps away, before Gabe encircled her waist from behind and pulled her to him, "Nice try, your majesty," he said against her ear, "But you're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Easy? Saying those things had been…hard, very hard, she thought as she leaned back against him, this was all new to her. She could always brush everyone off and send them straight to hell without batting an eyelash, but not with him, not with Gabe, and…she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, "Do you really want to stay?" she asked in a small voice.

"Always."

Charlie let out a deep breath then smiled as she turned to face him, "I'm sorry."

Gabe smirked, "Oh, it's going to take way more than that, Bass."

Charlie smiled and rose on her tip-toes, kissing his cheek, "How's that?"

"Hmm," he pondered, "Nope, not going to cut it."

"And this?" she said as she kissed his other cheek.

"Not nearly enough."

"Well, how about now?" she whispered against his lips, brushing hers against his lazily.

"Getting warmer," he murmured between strokes, making her stomach flutter and her heart race, "Definitely warmer," he said half incoherently as she wrapped her arms around him and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Gabe fitted Charlie more tightly against him and tilted his head, getting ready to deepen the kiss, but the doorbell rang, startling them apart.

"I got it, it's for us," said Luke as he and Les ran past them to get to the door.

"I didn't give you permission to invite anyone ove—," Charlie trailed off as Luke swung the door open and Zac and Janie walked in.

"Zac?" said Charlie with a smile as she closed the distance between them and hugged him tight, "I didn't want you to be upset with me," she said as she felt his arms hug her back with equal force, "I'm so glad you came," she said then pulled away with a frown, "Not that I'm not happy, but what are they doing here?" asked Charlie looking towards her brother.

"I would like to know the same thing," said Janie as she folded her arms and adjusted her Fendi prescription glasses.

"So would I," said Gabe adopting a similar pose.

Charlie sighed at Gabe's disgruntled gaze then turned and saw the same look on Zac's face, "Oh, great," she said as closed the door after them then… chaos erupted…

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, Monroe, all you do is lie. Where's Sophie?" asked Janie with a pout.

"Did you know he would be here? Is that why you wanted me to leave?" said Gabe in a clipped tone.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone, but no, I had to find him here. I still can't believe you bought his lies," Zac scoffed.

"I didn't lie to her," Gabe retorted.

"You know I didn't want you to leave," said Charlie to Gabe, "I didn't know he'd be coming," she said looking fretfully between them.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome," said Zac glowering.

"I didn't mean it like that Zac, I'm glad you're here."

"How glad exactly?" asked Gabe looking between them.

"Ugh," said Charlie her fist tightening, "Why can't you both at least pretend to tolerate each another?"

"Answer me, Les," said Janie, her blue eyes narrowing.

"I didn't lie Kendall, simply omitted certain facts."

"Sophie should be here any moment, Jane settle down," interrupted Luke with a smirk.

"I was told she was upset, what did you do to her, Bass?" asked Janie, crossly.

Luke's smile faded, "I didn't do anything, as far as I'm concerned, I did her a favor."

"I think I'm pretending plenty," said Zac glaring at Charlie, "Otherwise I'd punch his face in, for what he did to you."

"He didn't do anything to me, Zac—"

"No, let him," said Gabe taking a step forward, "No," said Charlie putting her hand on Gabe's chest.

"Your favors always end tears, Luke" said Janie frowning.

"How melodramatic, Jane," said Luke dryly.

"Ease up, Luke," said Les putting an arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, please two minutes in her presence and already you're—"

"You're one to talk," interrupted Les with a frown.

"You two are not going to fight in my house," said Charlie angrily.

"Then let's take it outside," said Zac opening the front door.

"No—," said Charlie exasperatedly.

"What is going on?" asked Sophie lowering her hand, she had just been about to knock, "What are—Janie? Les?" said Sophie walking into the penthouse and closing the door behind her, "My doorman said that you wanted to see me, that you wanted to give me my birthday present early," said Sophie looking at Charlie.

Charlie huffed, "Sophie—"

"It was a lie," said Sophie, frowning, "You just wanted to get me here, didn't you?" she asked glaring at Luke reproachfully.

"Well, bravo, great deducing skills, Humphrey," said Les mockingly.

"Watch yourself, Monroe, I got you sent clear across the country once, I can do it again."

"I'd like to see you try."

"I don't need you to defend me, I can defend myself," said Sophie, crossing her arms, the standard pose in the room at the moment.

"None of you are going anywhere," said Charlie glancing back and forth between Zac and Gabe, "I promise you—," she warned, "If a punch gets thrown, it'll be the end of it, for both of you."

"He's asking for it!" shouted Zac.

"And you're begging!" Gabe countered.

"No, you can't defend yourself! You don't even know what's good for you!" shouted Luke furiously.

"Well I know what's not, and you're at the top of that list!" Sophie retorted right back.

"I can't believe all this. I said I never wanted to see you again, Les, and I meant it!" Jane yelled.

"Well, I—"

"Enough!!"

Everything quieted, screeching to a halt.

Charlie turned to the door, where her father stood, eyes pitch-black, as he surveyed the room heatedly, "Oh, shit," Charlie groaned, burying her face in her hands, there was no way she was getting out of this.

"I'm back!" said Evie enthusiastically coming up to the door, her smile fading as she took in the scene in front of her, "Have I missed something here?"

Charlie looked up from her hands and glanced at Evie, shaking her head, nope, she thought miserably, there was definitely no getting out of this.

—

"Daddy, I can explain—," said Charlie walking up to her father anxiously.

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to reign in his anger, "Luke, Les, Sophie, and Jane, go wait in the family room for me."

"But, Dad—," Luke protested.

"Go, now—," said Chuck glaring at his son severely.

Luke looked warily at his sister then followed the others towards their mandated destination.

"Mr. Bass," said Evie hesitantly, "My parents are gone, they—"

"Eve, go to your room," said Chuck without glancing her way. His eyes remained locked on his daughter.

"Y—Yes, Mr. Bass," said Even slipping by Chuck, not wanting to come into physical contact with him. She turned her widened eyes at her best friend and gave her the most supportive look she could muster, before she did as she was told and went to the guestroom, which through the years had essentially become her bedroom.

"Where's Dorota?" asked Chuck ominously.

"I—she—," Charlie stammered disconcertedly under her father's penetrating gaze.

"The time for lies has passed, Charlotte."

Charlie sighed, "She went to visit her sick sister, it was an emergency."

"When? And why wasn't I informed?"

Charlie bit her bottom lip nervously, but knew she couldn't lie, not now.

"Mr. Bass, I—," Gabe started, attempting to ease the situation.

"You two—," said Chuck glaring at the two teenage boys, "Are to remain silent until formally addressed."

Charlie looked up at Gabe and shook her head in defeat, "I—I lied to Dorota. I made her believe Grandma Eleanor was coming to stay with us when she wasn't."

"So you've been alone, unsupervised…for how long?"

Charlie looked down, tears filling her eyes, "Daddy—I—"

"How long?" he pressed forcefully.

"Sin—since the night you and Mom left," said Charlie, her heart pounding in fear. She waited for the worst, for her father shout, something, but nothing happened, everything was silent. Charlie raised her eyes tensely just in time to see her father advancing towards Gabe.

"Daddy, no!" shouted Charlie as she blocked his path.

"Charlie, get out the way!" shouted Chuck taking a hold of her shoulders.

"No, please," she begged, "Nothing happened, I didn't, we didn't—" Charlie choked, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

Chuck paid her no mind, he gripped her arm tighter and pushed her aside, making her crash into Blair who was just walking in the door with Matty.

"Mom," said Charlie wrapping her arms around her mother desperately, "Mommy, please make him stop," Charlie said as her voice broke.

Blair put an arm around Charlie securely and shouted just as Chuck had gripped Gabe's shirt in his hands, "Chuck, stop!"

Chuck grit his teeth, exhaled deeply, then reluctantly let him go.

"Sir, I swear Charlie and I didn't have s—"

"This is done," said Chuck glaring from Charlie to Gabe, "It's done, you will never see each other again, is that understood?"

"No!" said Charlie her tears making her shudder, "Mom, please do something."

"Daddy, why are you making Charlie cry?" asked Matty as he looked up sadly at his sister.

"Matthew, go find Luke," said Blair, rubbing Charlie's arm comfortingly.

"But, Mommy—"

"Please, just go honey."

Matty gave his father an indignant look then did as he was told, disappearing down the hallway.

"Now that we're alone, can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" said Blair dropping the mail she had retrieved onto a side table.

"I—I lied to Dorota. She had an emergency and—and had to leave. I told her Grandma was going to stay with us but she wasn't. Daddy thinks that Gabe and I—that we—but we didn't Mom, I swear we didn't," Charlie sobbed.

Blair looked into her daughter's tear filled eyes with disappointment, but she also saw she was telling the truth.

"Chuck, look at Charlie, really look at her, it didn't happen, she's telling the truth," said Blair, feeling horribly that she had to continue lying to him about Charlie and Gabriel and the cruise.

Chuck looked at his daughter and cursed, "The only reason you're still standing upright—," said Chuck glaring at Gabe, "Is because I know when she's telling the truth, and she is, but be that as it may, it's over. If you come within fifty feet of her—well, just don't, because trust me, you won't like the consequences."

"No, Daddy," Charlie cried, looking imploring at him then at her mother.

"Leave now, both of you," said Chuck glaring at Zac as well.

"No, Mom, please—"

Gabe looked down then slowly walked towards Charlie who launched herself into his arms.

He hugged her tight then pulled back and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, "Don't cry," he told her gruffly, sadness radiating from his eyes, "Just remember," he told her caressing her wrist where her charm bracelet dangled, "We'll find a way," he whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"Mom," whimpered Charlie as more tears seeped down her cheeks.

Blair took Charlie's hand and squeezed it tight, "Chuck—"

"No, and if she persists I'll put miles, even states between them if I have to."

"Chuck you're being—"

"She broke my trust and he's the reason why, leave now," he ordered the two teens.

Zac and Gabe walked out of the penthouse reluctantly, both giving each other threatening looks.

Charlie watched the door close behind them and felt as if something had been ripped from her. She wiped her tears and turned to her father. Her gaze narrowed, going from sorrow to seething in the blink of an eye, "I—I hate you! I wish you weren't my father, I wish I had stayed Charlie Waldorf!" she shouted, then another sob escaped her lips and she ran, leaving her parents alone in the foyer.

—

Blair walked quietly into her bedroom, seeing her husband lying on the bed, drink in one hand, and a picture of Charlie when she was five in another.

"Chuck," she said quietly, tears forming in her eyes as she sat down on the bed next to him, "You know she didn't mean that," said Blair as she reached for the glass but he pulled away.

"Please?" said Blair reaching for the glass again, but he downed the drink before she could reach it then handed the glass to her.

She sighed and put the empty glass on the end table as Chuck turned on the bed and covered his face with his arm.

Blair swallowed hard and took off her shoes then laid on the bed with him. She wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his chest, just holding onto him, waiting until he was ready to talk, if he was willing to talk at all.

After a few silent minutes, he cleared his throat, "You know, I still remember clearly the first time I laid eyes on Charlie. She was sitting up, propped in her bed, her arm in a cast, looking so innocently, beautifully, perfect," he said looking at the picture in his hand despondently, "And I—I swore I wouldn't do anything to mar that, I swore I'd be different. That I wouldn't be like my father, that she would never—that she wouldn't regret me being…" he trailed off as his voice went achingly hoarse, "And I failed, she hates me. My little girl hates—" he started then paused, cursing as he rubbed his eyes.

"Chuck you know that's not true. Charlie didn't mean any of that. She loves you. She's just hurting and—"

"She meant it Blair," he insisted, "God that look, that look she gave me, it's the same look I gave Bart when I was seventeen, a few weeks before he died, a few weeks before…I left."

Blair frowned and looked up at him, but his eyes were shut tight, as if the pain of it were too much to bear, "Don't," said Blair in a small voice, "Don't go there," she said fearing the outcome.

Chuck sighed and caressed her arm, "Did you know I applied for early admission to Princeton?"

"N—no," said Blair taken aback at the turn of conversation, "I always thought you felt going to college was a waste since you would ultimately be taking the reins of Bass Industries."

"That's what I wanted everyone to think. I didn't want anyone to know, my father especially. I wanted to prove to him that I could get into an Ivy League school without his help, without the Bass name. I thought if I could do it then…he'd be proud of me.

"Chuck, he was proud," said Blair hugging him tight, "He was proud of you regardless, you were his son."

"No Blair, he wasn't, simply being his son wasn't enough, it never was," he said shaking his head and groaning, "I was such an idiot. You know when I got my acceptance letter I was so excited. I wanted to tell you, but first, I wanted to tell him."

"You got in," said Blair as a statement, not a question, believing in him wholeheartedly, but her smile faded and her eyes drooped in sadness, "You know, just because you didn't get to tell him before—"

"No, I did, it was weeks before the accident."

Blair frowned, "Then why—"

"I went to him, an enthused youth with acceptance in hand and you know what he said to me?" asked Chuck with a scoff.

"What?" said Blair hesitantly, not really wanting to know, not wanting to see that kind of pain reflected on his face.

"He was well aware of what I was doing all along. He said I was naïve to think I could get into a prestigious university on my own, he, he paid my way in. There's currently a Bart Bass Library on Princeton's campus," said Chuck bitterly, "I just—I got so angry at him," he said transporting himself to the past, "I told him almost exactly what Charlie told me today, I told him I hated him, I told him I wish my mother had lived and he had died, I told him everything I could think of—I even renounced the Bass name and…he didn't even care. He told me to leave and not come back until my hysterics had passed."

Blair scooted up and leaned her face against his comfortingly, "Your father didn't know, Chuck, he didn't know how to let his guard down, or love, or trust—or any of the many things we have. He didn't have this," said Blair entwining her left hand with his.

Chuck let out a deep breath then brought her hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss just above her wedding ring, "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled and took his face in her hands and turned him so that they were eye to eye, "You know the best way you can thank me?"

Chuck smirked, "Different scenarios come to mind," he said as he brushed a kiss on her inviting lips.

She laughed against his lips and kissed him back quickly, then pulled away, her smile fading, "Chuck, Charlie—"

He looked away and sighed, "I know—I just can't bear to gaze into her eyes and see that look again."

"Chuck, she didn't mean it," Blair reiterated, "I bet that as much as she's hurting for Gabriel right now, she's hurting equally or more so for you, because I know she knows, she hurt you deeply, so please go talk to our daughter."

"I don't think she'd want to see me at the moment."

"Of course she will, would you have if Bart had come to speak with you?"

"You know, it's incredibly frustrating how well you know me."

"Well, when you get back from speaking with Charlie, I can help ease some of those frustrations," said Blair teasingly as she righted his tie for him.

"Or," said Chuck as he took her hand, halting her, "I can create some for you," he said as he caressed the pulse point on her wrist with his nose then kissed it lazily.

Blair's breath hitched, "Well, I wouldn't want that, would I?"

"Would you?"

She gave a mischievous grin, "We'll see."

—

Charlie took in a ragged breath as she wiped her tears, it wasn't fair. He couldn't keep her from Gabe, he couldn't.

"Ugh," she said as she wiped her eyes furiously and sat up on her bed, "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," she repeated, wanting to say it over and over again so as to make herself really believe it, though as much as she tried, she knew she'd never be able to, and that fact she hated too. She just hated everything right now, herself, her father, her father for making her hate herself for what she had told him.

She exhaled frustratingly, her fists clenching angrily. There was a knock on her door and her lips pressed into a tight line, "I don't want to talk, leave me alone!" she shouted as she took the small vase that was on her end table and threw it at the door, shattering it completely.

The door opened slowly then Luke walked in and surveyed the broken glass, "Well what exactly did that solve?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, "Luke, I'm so not in the mood for this right now, can you just leave me alone?"

"I just got punished for two weeks and in that time, I've been forbidden to see Sophie or Les or Jane, except for in a few days at our party of course, and you don't see me lamenting my fate, do you?"

"That's because after you serve your time, you'll be able to see them, _your father_—," said Charlie, her irritation apparent, "Has permanently denied me access to Gabe."

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes, "Charlie, you've been a Bass longer than I have, yet you still don't get it."

Charlie suppressed another eye rolled and placated her brother, "Then enlighten me, Lucas, please, I beg of you," she said dryly.

"Gladly," said Luke with a smirk, "We don't get mad, Charlotte, we get our way."

"And how am I supposed to achieve that? Dad is probably going to lock me in here for the rest of the summer."

"You gave me sound advice with my predicament yesterday," said Luke as he bent and picked up the wilted lily carefully amidst the broken glass, "So I'm going to return the favor," he said as he blew on the flower to rid it of the remaining glass.

Charlie frowned, "I'm listening."

"Of course you are," said Luke with a grin, "It's July, summer classes for college credit at Constance start on Monday and as you and I both know, well no, obviously you've forgotten, that those classes are co-ed, as in Constance and St. Jude students under one roof, one classroom."

Charlie smiled wide and Luke nodded smiling back, "Exactly," he said as he handed her flower back to her.

"Luke, I think I might love you."

"Right me a check to show me how much."

Charlie laughed and pulled her brother roughly on her bed, pinning him down until he squirmed, "Charlie get off! You're wrinkling my shirt, no!" he yelled as Charlie took his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks forcibly, leaving a trail of lipstick stains, "Charlie, stop," laughed Luke as he pushed at her shoulders, but finally gave up.

Charlie smiled and laughed at his current appearance then finally released him, "Cherry red looks good on you."

"Women," Luke grumbled, but a smile remained on his lips as he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped his face furiously.

"Am I interrupting?"

Charlie turned, her smile fading as she saw her father standing in the doorway, "No, come in," she said dully.

She watched Luke walk out as her father walked in, no matter what he said, she thought adamantly, he wouldn't be able to keep Gabe from her. Her brother was right, we don't get mad, we get our way, and she was going to get hers no matter what she had to do.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! So here was the next chapter. I know I said the spoiler on my profile was going to come up in this chapter, but I couldn't get to it. It still stands though and will come about very soon. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? I hope the arguing scene between Zac/Charlie/Gabe/Les/Luke/Sophie/Jane didn't confuse you. I was afraid it would. It's really hard writing an argument between that many people without it getting out of hand, and I tried my best ;) Next chapter will be Chuck/Charlie's talk and also Sophie/Luke's birthday party as well as more of Carter/Allison since I wasn't able to fit them into this chapter and of course more C/B. Please review, let me know you're still reading and want me to continue!

XoXo Chrys


	27. You Know Nothing

Charlie In Real Life

_Previously on CIRL:_

- _Charlie got caught with Gabe and Zac in the house and Chuck said it was over between her and Gabe._

- _Charlie said she hated him, wished he wasn't her father, and that she had stayed Charlie Waldorf._

- _Luke told Charlie to get to see Gabe she just had to enroll in summer classes at Constance where they are co-ed._

- _Luke is still on the outs with Sophie._

**Chapter 27**

Charlie sat back on her bed and grabbed her pillow, hugging it close to her as her father took a seat on the vanity Chair facing her.

She didn't want to talk to him, she didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up quickly, she had not expected an apology from her father. She knew those two words in conjunction seldom escaped his lips, only when guilt overrode his stubbornness, she thought, much like herself, but she didn't want to dwell on the ways she was like her father, because mostly she wasn't, she thought adamantly, "Does that even mean anything anymore?" she asked with a defiant shrug of her shoulders. She didn't want his apology, not if he offered just to make himself feel better about keeping Gabe away from her.

Her father looked down at his folded hands, a wounded expression on his face. She blinked rapidly, vanishing the tears that had suddenly formed seeing her father that way. In spite of her anger, she didn't want to see him upset, she just wished he reciprocated the sentiment, but his will always came first, if Chuck Bass decreed it, then it was law.

"It does to me," he said as his gaze rose to meet hers, "I really am sorry, Charlie. I overreacted earlier."

Her breath caught in anticipation, "Will I be able to see Gabe again?" she asked, the hope evident in her tone.

Chuck sighed, "You know when I was your age, I could hardly bear to be in the same room with my father," he said shifting the conversation.

She frowned, he had never talked about his past before. Whenever she would ask, his answers were always vague, if he answered at all. Her heart accelerated, the problem with Gabe, momentarily forgotten. Would she finally get the answers she'd been searching for?

"He was obstinate in his decisions, unrelenting, regardless of how it affected those around him and I never could grasp the reasoning behind his actions."

"Then I guess we have that in common," she said slowly, hesitantly, "Because I don't understand why you do many of the things you do."

"My logic is simple, Charlie, I'm your father and I love you."

A small smile lit her face, "Is that the excuse your father used?"

Chuck rose and joined her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her, "No," he finally answered, brushing a light kiss on the side of her head, "Though I wish he had."

She heard her father's voice waver slightly and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, wanting to comfort him without exactly knowing why, "Is—is he the reason?" she asked in a whisper, knowing he knew what she meant by that.

He pulled away, turning towards her, "You shouldn't have lied to Dorota."

She looked down in defeat, the disappointment encompassing her. He had closed up. She would not get any more information out of him. She had finally accepted it, if she wanted to know why he left, she would have to figure it out on her own, "Yes, I know it was wrong, irresponsible," she said giving him what he wanted and playing along, feigning indifference as if her question had never been uttered aloud.

"Then perhaps we can come to an understanding."

"Will I still be able to date Gabe?"

"On a trial basis," he said giving her a warning look, "Starting in two weeks, after your punishment is over."

Her brow arched and she huffed, "Trial basis, two weeks?" she said in disbelief, folding her arms in defiance.

"Take it or leave it," he said rising from the bed.

"Daddy, please," she begged, "I said I was sorry and—I really didn't mean any of the stuff I said to you earlier, I was just really angry," she admitted, unburdening her conscience, which had been nagging her ever since.

"Thank you, you don't know how much that really means to me," he said, caressing her face quickly.

"So?" she asked hopefully.

"So I'm grateful and relieved, but my offer still stands, it's up to you whether you accept it or not."

She pursed her lips, "Fine, I guess I'll see Gabe in two weeks," she lied, knowing with certainty that one way or another she would see him before then, many times, if she got her way, and she would.

XOXOXOXO

_**Two days later**_

She was going to drive herself insane if she spent one more day cloistered in her room. She had tried everything to get out of the house, even seeking Luke out, but nothing worked. Dorota had returned and after being informed of the way she'd been lied to, she had fumed and her reproaches had been in both English and Polish, mostly Polish, she thought with irritation.

Now, she couldn't move two inches without finding the maid behind her, presently, being a prime example, she thought as she walked into the living room where the person in question stood with a brow raised, "Dorota see all, have eyes like eagle," she warned as she polished a vase then put it back in its given place.

"Yeah, I get it Dorota, I'm sorry I lied to you."

Dorota hesitated then sighed, walking up to her, "I know what problem is, you find butterflies."

Charlie's brows furrowed in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The maid smiled and shook her head, "_Niech cię Bóg błogosławi_," she said then placed a kiss on Charlie's head.

"What does that mean?" asked Charlie with a half smile, glad that Dorota was no longer angry with her.

"Only blessing in Polish."

"What for?"

Dorota put her hands on either side of Charlie's face, the scent of Windex laced with jasmine wafting up to her. The scent was ingrained after years of laying her head on Dorota's lap to relay her worries, it was comforting in the sort of way coming home is after a long period away, or a short one for that matter, "It's for luck and less tears," she said as she looked her steadily in the eyes.

Charlie stood, transfixed, feeling as if this was important somehow, "Dorota?"

"Now, you go," said the maid pulling away and ushering her back towards the stairs, "Not ruin floors Dorota spend all morning on."

XOXOXOXO

"I told you the computer was off limits Lucas," said Chuck as he entered his study.

Luke looked up and quickly exited out of the webpage, "I do recall you saying something to that effect," he nodded in agreement, "However, _father_," said Luke with a smirk, "I must clarify, your exact words were," he paused clearing his throat, attempting to mimic his father's tone precisely, "You are not to go near any electronic devices until you can learn how to use them for good and not for evil," he said with a furrowed brow then grinned, "And I dare say I've learned my lesson."

"Nice try," said Chuck smiling as he pulled his son out of his chair and pushed him playfully back towards the opposite side of his desk.

"I promise," said Luke saluting, "Scout's honor."

"You were kicked out after a single meeting."

"That was out of my hands," said Luke with a shrug, "The director's car ends up in The East River and it's suddenly my fault," he said in mock indignation, "I wouldn't know the first thing about operating a vehicle."

"Which is why it ended up in The East River to begin with," said Chuck dryly.

"You know it hurts that 'til this day my own father doesn't believe in my innocence, but if you allow me simply fifteen minutes," he said motioning towards the computer, "I'm willing to repress it until I'm older and become an embittered individual who has more grievances than he has friends."

Chuck stilled as he reached for a folder on his desk, then his eyes shot towards his son, darkening, "What did you just say?"

Luke took an involuntary step back and frowned, puzzled, "Why are you so peeved? I didn't think you'd care if I mocked mom's boss."

Chuck hesitated, "Jake?"

"Who else would I be referring to? Don't you remember how he got wasted last month at his firm's inaugural ball and started shouting obscenities about his ex-wife? No one came to help him but mom."

Chuck exhaled slowly in relief, "You shouldn't ridicule your elders."

"You do."

"_Lucas_—"

"Fine, but I'm not speaking falsities, I really do need to use the computer and it has nothing to do with me."

"You're not allowed to speak to Sophie for the duration of your punishment and I've already granted a reprieve. Tomorrow you'll be able to see her at your birthday party."

"That's precisely my quandary, tomorrow is our party and…" he trailed off, not wanting to admit what he really wanted.

Chuck smirked in understanding and opened his briefcase, "Look, I'm heading out, if there's anything you wanted to have sent from Tiffany's just write it down," he said tossing him a pen.

"How incredibly magnanimous of you," said Luke handing him back the pen, "But this is something I have to do on my own."

Chuck looked at his son, just a boy, a young boy, but so beyond his years it sometimes pained him, "Fine, fifteen minutes," he said rising from the chair, "And not a second more. Dorota will be in to check on you," he said snapping his briefcase shut.

"Thanks," said Luke with a wide smile, his dimples appearing, so like his mother, mused Chuck as he headed towards the open doorway, "Luke?"

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked as he tapped his fingers against the touch screen of the computer then looked up.

"I'm trusting you."

"I know," said Luke with a grateful nod.

"Good."

XOXOXOXO

"We're going to sign you up then come straight back to the penthouse," Blair warned, trying to convey her resolve.

"I know you've already told me twice," said Charlie grabbing her blue Chanel bag. She just wanted to head out as quickly as possible. She didn't want to miss Gabe. Before her cell-phone had been confiscated, she had sent him a text to be at their school to register for classes too.

"I thought we agreed that Charlie and Luke wouldn't be allowed out until their punishment was over," said Chuck walking into the foyer.

"Mom, can we take my car? I never get to drive it anywhere," asked Charlie pulling her car keys out of her bag.

"That's because you only have your permit and are not allowed behind the wheel without a licensed driver present."

"Blair?" Chuck inquired as he put his briefcase down on the side-table.

"Charlie asked to take summer classes for college credit," said Blair emphasizing the novelty of that request, "And I've agreed. She just came to me about a half-hour ago lobbying for my approval. I was going to come to you, but I thought you had already left for work."

"I stopped to have a few words with Luke," he said then turned his attention to his daughter, "So you've had a change of heart on your plans after Constance? Possibly pertaining to Yale?"

Charlie shrugged, "I'm just weighing my options and covering my bases," she said, and surprised herself with the truth. Scheming to get time with Gabe aside, for the first time since she could remember, she didn't see college as the end of her life as she knew it.

"A diplomatic answer, both concise and vague at the same time, she really is our daughter," Chuck smirked towards Blair who smiled back.

Charlie donned her sunglasses, "Was there ever a doubt?" she asked suddenly feeling inadequate. She could never be exactly who they wanted her to be.

Chuck turned, his smile fading, "Never," he said in a sobered tone and caressed her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

She smiled, abruptly getting an attack of conscience, but she straightened and quickly brushed it away, "So will you give your permission too?"

"On one condition."

Her smile disappeared and her irritation spiked, there was always something to argue about, he could never just agree without mandating a stipulation, "Why does everything have to be a negotiation? I'm not one of your business partners, I'm your daughter."

"Charlie!" Blair admonished.

"No, I'm tired of measuring my words," she said in exasperation then turned to her father, "You don't get it, why can't you just understand?" she said, her eyes filling, the resentment from her unanswered questions goading her on, "I don't want your life."

Chuck cleared his throat, his eyes burning, his pain doubled seeing the pain he saw reflected in his daughter's eyes, "I—I was going to say, you could register if you gave me a kiss goodbye," said Chuck with a despondent smile, "But you're right—"

"Chuck," said Blair in a downhearted sigh as she put out a hand towards him but he waved her off, "I never wanted my life for you either, every _single_ thing I've ever done has been in an effort to avoid that unfortunate occurrence," he said as he picked up his briefcase and held it in a tight vice like grip, "But apparently I've failed, so from now on, do as you like," he said as he passed by them and opened the front door, walking out.

XOXOXOXO

The tears were streaming down Charlie's face as they drove to Constance. She had gotten so wrapped up in the moment and in her anger at all the secrets surrounding her that it had made her react in the worst way, again.

"Charlie, how could you?"

"I don't want to talk," she said as she sniffled, swiping angrily at her tears.

"Well, frankly, right now I don't care what you want," said Blair as her eyes narrowed towards her, "I'm your mother and you're going to listen to me."

"Right now? When has either of you cared about what I want? It has always been about the both of you and what you wanted or demanded or expected of _my_ life. I have never had a say in anything."

"Charlotte!"

"We're here," she scoffed as she pushed the limo door open and stepped out before their driver could assist them.

"Charlie!" Blair shouted as she went after her and caught up, gripping her arm tightly and turning her around to face her, "You're angry, I get it, but that doesn't give you license to speak to me or your father however the hell you want. If you're upset with something, we'll discuss it, but I will not tolerate even a second more of your attitude."

"What are you going to do, punish me again?" said Charlie cynically, "Or take dad's route and leave."

Later, Blair would agonize over the next few seconds, but she was helpless to stop her reaction. The slap came suddenly and swift, filled with Blair's own anger, frustration, and regret, "You know nothing."

Charlie turned her head slowly back towards her mother and put a trembling hand up to her stinging cheek, "Of—of course I don't," she said as she took in a shuddered breath, more tears trailing down her face, "Because Mr. and Mrs. Bass deemed it fit to keep me in the dark."

Blair's eyes widened and filled, what had she done? "Charlie—," said Blair softly as she took a step forward but Charlie flinched and pulled back, "No, sweetheart, I'm—"

"Mrs. Bass? What a surprise to see you here," said Headmistress Queller walking down the school steps.

"Just sign whatever needs signing," said Charlie dully as she put her sunglasses back on and walked up the steps, brushing uncaringly passed the headmistress.

"Is something wrong with Charlotte?"

Blair blinked her tears away with difficulty, "No, we—we're just here to sign her up for summer classes," she answered with a forced smile.

XOXOXOXO

Charlie wiped her tears and ran into the bathroom before anyone could see the state she was in. She couldn't take a Gossip Girl blast right now.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Charlie's breath caught as she saw Gabe lounging against the opposite wall next to the stalls.

"What—what are you doing in here? It's the ladies room."

"That's never stopped me before," he said with a smirk, "I knew your parents wouldn't let me near you if they saw me, so I decided to wait here. I knew you'd find your way in eventually," he said walking up to her then frowned, "What's wrong?"

When she remained silent, his eyes darkened and he slowly took the sunglasses off of her then cursed at the tears that were welled in her eyes. She turned quickly, but he grabbed her from behind in a hug, "It's okay," he said against her ear, "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

Silent sobs wracked her as she turned and buried her face in his chest, clinging tightly to him. He rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head, "Just tell me what's wrong, I'll fix it."

"You—you can't," she said brokenly as she pulled back to meet his gaze, "My father he—he doesn't care anymore," she hiccupped, "And my mom—," she trailed off in a sob, "I just can't take it, all the lies and the secrets, I can't take it anymore."

"Wait, slow down," said Gabe as he wiped her tears caressingly, "What did your parents do? What lies? Was it because of me?"

"No," she answered, shaking her desolately, "You don't get it."

"Then help me understand, tell me what's wrong."

She looked into his brown troubled eyes and she just knew, she had to tell him, more importantly, she wanted to, "Come," she said pulling him in the direction of the door, "This might take a while."

XOXOXOXO

"Charlie?" called Blair as she stepped out of the headmistress' office, but her daughter was no where to be found.

How could she have done that? She felt horrible. What had possessed her to—She shook her head as fresh tears filled her eyes. She was the worst mother, even more than her own mother had been. For all of Eleanor's past shortcomings she had never laid a hand on her.

"Hey, you" she said snapping her fingers and stopping a girl who was walking down the otherwise deserted hallway towards the exit, "Have you seen my daughter, Charlie?"

The blonde girl hesitated then shook her head, "I'm sorry, I haven't."

Blair sighed, "Thank you anyway," she said as she went into her purse and pulled out her phone then cursed, she had forgotten that Chuck had taken Charlie's cell phone away.

She threw it back in her bag as she took a few deep calming breaths, she just had to think, where would Charlie go? Then the answer came to her, it was exactly where she would go.

She rushed out of the school, finding her limo awaiting her, "Walter, by any chance did you see Charlie come back out?"

"No Mrs. Bass, has she gone missing?" answered the driver as he opened the door for her.

"No," Blair denied, not even wanting to contemplate that possibility, "I know where she is," she said, needing that to be the truth, "Take me to Central Park."

XOXOXOXO

She and Gabe sat on a bench overlooking the pond in Central Park. It was quiet, but the silence between them spoke volumes. She wasn't sure where to start, and he didn't know if he should say anything or remain silent, which was what won out in the end. The silence permeated between them, creating a restless tension that was only broken when Charlie couldn't take it any longer, "My father left me too," she blurted out uneasily.

Gabe pulled back and turned fully to face her, "What—what are you talking about?"

"I wish I knew."

Gabe's brows furrowed, "You're not making any sense."

Charlie rubbed her temples, "I didn't know my father until I was almost five. I didn't have his last name until then either."

Gabe looked down as the realization dawned on him, "He's the one who left you. The reason you're—"

"And I don't know why," she rushed hoarsely, "No one will tell me, no one will give me any answers."

"So you've asked."

"Too many times to count, and I always get a change of subject or an, _I have to go to work_ or nothing at all."

Gabe put an arm around her and held her close, "You should have told me this sooner, it would have explained a lot."

"I wanted to," she said as she wiped her eyes, not wanting to let any more tears fall in his presence, "But I just—I couldn't."

"It's okay, if anyone can understand, it's me," he said as he smirked down on her, trying to make her smile at least once, he succeeded, but only briefly. He hated that she had went through a similar experience as him. He didn't want her to know that kind of pain, "I'm surprised you remember at all, five is young."

"Five can also be old," she said wearily, "But you're right, I don't remember everything, _thankfully_," she said mirthlessly, "But I do remember what it felt like when he wasn't there and I remember the fear I had when he came back, every night wishing on indiscernible stars that he wouldn't leave again," she said as her tears created tracks on her face, "And I—I remember seeing my mother cry and not knowing why or how to help her and—" she trailed off as her voice quivered, "It was only when I was older, that I realized that her silent tears, the misery that would sometimes shadow her face, was because of him."

Gabe sighed, masking an expletive, "All this time and you've never let it go."

She looked up at him, "Have you?" she countered.

"No, but as many ways as our experiences are similar, they are that much different, Charlie, your father has been there for most of your life, and mine hasn't."

"I know that, but I just can't forget—it's stayed with me all these years and I think it's because my parents want to pretend like it never happened, but it did, it did," she repeated then exhaled deeply as she held her face in her hands, trying to combat a pounding headache.

"What happened today that set you off?" he asked softly.

"What didn't happen," she said dryly, despondently, "I tried to tell my father that I wanted to decide my own future, but it came out all wrong and I hurt him and, he doesn't care anymore, but that's what I wanted, right?" she said with a wobbly smile, "For him to just let me make my own way and he finally has. He told me from now on I can do whatever I want. It won't matter to him, I don't matter to him."

"You know that's not true, the length he went through to keep us apart is proof enough of what you mean to him."

She shook her head, but didn't argue, "And my mom, I was just so angry after what happened with my father that I said…and she…" Charlie sighed, "I don't want to talk anymore."

"Then don't, don't worry about it anymore. You want the truth? I'll find it for you."

"No, I can do this on my own," she insisted.

"I know you can, but you don't have to."

"Gabe—," she protested with a shake of her head.

"Look, your parents are not telling you about their past for a reason, and I'm thinking whatever that reason is, it's got to be bad enough that they risk alienating you in the hopes of keeping it under wraps. I just don't want you to be alone when you finally hear it."

She looked up at him and her eyes filled, and for the first time that day, it wasn't in sadness. She brought her hand up and fisted his shirt tightly, pulling him down towards her, but when their lips met, the kiss was soft, gentle, but still had the undeniable affect it always did.

When she pulled back, his eyes were looking into hers, searing with intensity and her racing heart constricted with an emotion she now recognized.

"I—I have to go," she said as she stood up abruptly, anxiously needing to get away from him and the feelings he inspired.

"But we weren't done talking," he said as he did the same and rose from the bench.

"I told you I didn't want to talk anymore and—" she said looking over his shoulder, and spotting her limo driving slowly along the perimeter of the park, "That's my mom, I don't want to see her yet."

He turned, seeing the vehicle for himself then he nodded regretfully, "Fine, but tell me you'll let me help you," he insisted, not even knowing how he was going to achieve that, but he swore he'd somehow figure it out.

She looked into his eyes, her breath already coming in erratic gasps with what was racing in her mind, but the thought of not being alone when she figured out what her parents were hiding appealed to her and if he could help, she'd let him, "Okay."

"Good," he said with a grin, then bent and brushed a kiss that started quick, but they ended up lost in it as his lips nibbled hers teasingly and her tongue dueled sensually against the onslaught, making them both groan.

Before she could lose it completely, she pulled away, "I really have to leave now," she said breathlessly, "I'll see you tomorrow at my brother's birthday party."

Gabe frowned, "What about your parents?"

"I told you, my father doesn't care, he said I could do whatever I want."

"Charlie—"

"Just tell me you'll be there."

"Fine…I'll be there."

She nodded gratefully then pulled away, backtracking through the opposite side of the park and disappearing from view, just as he turned around and came into perfect view of Charlie's mother.

"I know she was with you and, I don't care," she said walking up to him, "Just tell me where she went."

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Gabriel, I think I've had about the worst day imaginable and if you don't start talking, I'm likely to take out my frustration on you, and I assure you, you won't like it."

"You know you and Charlie are a lot alike, you wear your heart, your emotions—"

"On our sleeve? What a _sweet_ observation."

"In your eyes," he said simply and when Blair remained silent he continued, "I can tell you're upset, as much as Charlie was earlier," he confessed.

Blair sighed, and rubbed her temples.

"She does that too, you know."

"_Gabriel_," said Blair sharply, then exhaled, "Just tell me where she is, I really need to see her."

"I honestly don't know, she didn't tell me, but she did say she'd be at Luke's birthday party, so wherever she's gone to, she won't be staying there long."

"Thank you," she said as she turned, but stopped, "You're not as bad as I feared you'd be for her."

"Thanks," he said as he looked down at the grassy ground, "That's probably the nicest thing anyone's said about me…ever."

"Just don't make me a liar," she said as she turned around and walked back towards the limo.

XOXOXOXO

Charlie walked down the streets of Brooklyn aimlessly, well in truth, she knew her destination, but was in no hurry to get there. She had told the taxi driver to drop her off blocks away so that she'd get some time to herself.

She needed to think, when had she started feeling this—this—for Gabe? She pondered, not able to even admit what it was to herself. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but there was no way she would admit it aloud, but… she also didn't want him going anywhere, which made her selfish, though that was nothing new.

She sighed, she shouldn't be worrying about that now. She should be coming up with ways to extract the information from her parents or whoever else she could manage it from, but she couldn't. She kept thinking about Gabe and how her father would most likely change his mind and keep Gabe away permanently with how she had just ditched her mother, but she wouldn't let him. If she stopped seeing him it would be because she wanted to, on her terms, no his, or anyone else's, she thought defiantly.

The anger that had abated earlier, came back full force.

She wouldn't be giving Gabe up and the faster they realized that, the better, she thought and halted her steps, her eyes widening with satisfaction at where she just so happened to have stumbled upon.

She made up her mind almost instantly as she walked into the shop, the buzzing sound and the impending consequence weren't a detriment in the least.

The man behind the counter looked at her skeptically, "Under eighteen, you need your parents' signature," he said in a bored tone as he pulled a sheet of paper from a drawer then slid it in her direction.

She smiled dolefully at him, "Well if Ben gives his permission, I'm sure it will be fine, right?" she asked as took her wallet out from her bag, and pulled out five hundred-dollar bills, "And there's double awaiting you once it's done."

The man looked around, making sure no one had noticed, then took the cash and said, "Right this way Miss Franklin," as he motioned towards an empty chair.

XOXOXOXO

Gabe slammed his door closed and walked around, stopping short when he saw his—Carter walk out of his building, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, son."

Gabe sighed, hating and wanting to be recognized as such, which made him hate it even more, "Just answer the question."

"I came to make good on my word."

"Whatever that means," Gabe retorted.

Carter tilted his head, "Gabriel," he said in a seemingly defeated tone, "I didn't come here to argue with you."

"What did she say?" he asked, knowing Carter had come to speak to his mother.

"She acknowledged my apology, didn't accept it, not that I could blame her. I hurt her—badly, I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"No, you don't," said Gabe flippantly as he leaned against his car and folding his arms in front of him.

"I know that, but she did say that if you agreed, I could be a part of your life."

Gabe looked down at the pavement, internally debating his next words. He didn't know how to respond or what he wanted exactly, then unexpectedly, Charlie's face came to mind, her tears, her sadness.

"Gabriel? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said quickly, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I know that look, something is bothering you."

"You don't know anything about me," he said derisively.

"That may be," Carter acceded, "But I do know myself and that's the same look I get when I don't know how to handle a situation."

"Is this the look you had on when you walked out on us?"

Carter shrugged, "Gabe, I just want to help, if it's in my capacity, consider it done."

Gabe hesitated then his shoulders slumped slightly, "It's not me, it's Charlie—and I don't know how to help her and I promised her I would."

"Well," said Carter with a wry smile, "I won't let you end up like me, with everyone believing your words are worthless. So I'm all ears. Tell me what's wrong and I'll find a solution."

Gabe frowned, "How can I trust you?"

"You can't," said Carter as he put a hand on Gabe's shoulder, "At least not yet, but after all's said and done, I'm hoping you'll believe me and give me a chance."

Gabe looked around, "Where do you want to go to talk?" he asked finally giving in. He wanted to do this for Charlie's sake and maybe, getting to the bottom of all this, they could both get closer to their father's and to understanding how they could just walk away, something he swore he would never do to—anyone.

"Let's go to The ICP."

Gabe stilled then smiled, "The International Center of Photography?"

"None other, I remember when you were six, you wouldn't go anywhere without a camera in hand, has that changed?"

"No," he said with a grin, pulling out a small digital camera from his pocket.

"I guess—," said Carter with a quick smile, "Some things remain the same."

"But many others don't," he countered hastily, his smile sobering.

"Well I look forward to acquainting myself to them all," Carter assured as Gabe motioned towards his car and they got in, heading towards the museum.

XOXOXOXO

Blair dialed Chuck's number as she headed home in the limo. She needed to talk to him, but wasn't sure where to begin.

"Blair, I'm busy. Anything that I'm sure you think direly needs discussing, will be dealt with later."

"I—I hit Charlie," she said, her voice breaking.

"What?" he snapped.

"I don't know what came over me, I was telling her I'd had it with her attitude and she mocked me and said, '_What are you going to do, take dad's route and leave_,' and I just lost it."

She heard Chuck curse and she closed her eyes tight, reining in her tears, "We have to tell her, Chuck."

"No, we agreed," he said gruffly.

"But the circumstances have changed, she needs to know the truth."

"I don't want her to know, look, I'll tell her enough to placate her and nothing more, where is she now?"

"I don't know."

The line was silent for a moment, then finally he spoke, "What do you mean, you don't know?" he asked quietly, too quietly.

"After I—after it happened, she went into Constance then I followed suit a few minutes later with Headmistress Queller. I assumed she would wait for me to sign her up for the classes, but when I was done, she was gone."

"Let me call you back, I'm certain I know _someone_ who knows her whereabouts."

"Gabriel knows nothing, I've already spoken to him."

"He's lying," Chuck gritted out.

"He isn't, all he knows is that Charlie will be at Luke's party."

"That's tomorrow, there's no way in hell I'm letting our daughter spend the night who knows where, doing God knows what. I'll get my PI on it."

"We have to talk to her, Chuck, this isn't going to just go away."

"I'll call you back when I have some news."

XOXOXOXO

Charlie's wrist still stung as she knocked on the weathered door, waiting for a reply, but she still didn't regret it, she thought as she quickly covered the bandage with her sweater and the door swung open.

"Charlie, what are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Grandma, can I stay here tonight?" she asked in a small voice as Lily engulfed her in a hug.

"Of course you can," said Lily as she pulled back and rubbed Charlie's shoulder soothingly, "What's wrong?" she asked as she ushered her inside.

"I just need time away from—everyone."

Lily nodded hesitantly, "Rufus!" she called out as she motioned for Charlie to take a seat on a stool in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Lil?" said Rufus as he came into view then smiled, "Charlie, what brings you to Brooklyn?" he asked cheerfully.

"Your famous waffles, I think if I clog an artery, it'll be the least of my problems."

"Well—," said Lily as she put her hands on Charlie's shoulders, "I'm sure Rufus would love to whip some up for you," she assured as she tilted her head towards the stove then motioned behind her before Charlie could notice.

"Of course," said Rufus catching on, "It's what I live for," he said with a grin, "What would you like? Belgium, Liège, Malt? I can even make you a stroopwafel, I know how you love those…"

Lily pulled away, while Charlie was engaged, quickly going back to the master bedroom, so she wouldn't be overheard. She went to the nightstand and picked up the phone, dialing Chuck's number.

"Lily, this isn't a good time, Charlie—"

"Is here, with me and Rufus. She wants to spend the night and I've agreed."

She heard Chuck exhale and she grew increasingly troubled, "Charles, what's wrong?"

"Many things, but at the top of the list, she wants to know about my past."

Lily frowned, and fiddled with her necklace absently, something she often did when she was worried, "I think it's time you and Blair spoke to her about it, Charles, it's not good to keep secrets. They'll just eat away at you until nothing's left but the lies you've told and the people you've hurt, believe me, I know."

"Lily—"

"I also know," she pressed on, "That you're ashamed about your past, the things you've done, but you shouldn't be. You're not the same person you were then and Charlie will see that."

"I'm afraid she won't."

"She will," Lily assured vehemently, knowing it had taken a lot for him to admit any kind of fear aloud, "She won't love you any less because of it, she'll probably love you more for who you've become in spite of it."

"I…" he trailed off hesitantly.

"Charles?" said Lily when he didn't continue.

"I'll—I'll think it over," he said finding his voice, "But please don't tell her anything should she inquire."

"Fine, I won't, but promise me you'll give this some serious thought, she'll keep persisting, she's like her father that way," she mused with a smile.

"I will," he assured her.

"Good," she said more at ease, "Charlie, Rufus, and I will see you tomorrow at Luke and Sophie's birthday party."

"Okay."

"Alright, Goodbye Charles—"

"Just one more thing," he interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Thanks mom."

"You're very welcome," she said with a wide smile then disconnected the call.

XOXOXOXO

Luke glanced across the crowded grand ballroom at The Palace Hotel. It was his birthday, but he didn't feel much like celebrating. The day had started abysmally, with a summer storm that had drenched the streets of New York. The rain was incessant, not letting up at all, which had added to his already foul mood.

At least he had a plan for this very eventuality, he thought as he glanced towards Sophie who was talking animatedly with Jane. She hadn't even wished him a happy birthday, though he hadn't to her either…yet, but David had, he thought, a scowl on his lips as he saw the boy on the opposite side of the hall.

"Are you finally going to make your move?"

Luke turned to Les who was grinning in his direction, "If you're referring to wishing Sophia a happy birthday, then yes."

"Sophia, huh?" Les teased, "I take it David's presence here is irking you. I'm surprised you still haven't done anything about him."

Luke rolled his eyes, not about to admit his failed attempts, "There's a difference between doing nothing, and biding your time."

"And there's a difference between biding your time and missing an opportunity."

Luke looked at Les, annoyance in his stare, "Are we still talking about the poster child for Feed the Children?"

"I don't know, are we?" the boy asked with a laugh.

Luke sighed, "As much as I want to stay here and continue with this _fascinating_ exchange, I have a birthday girl to greet."

"Be sure to give her a kiss for me," Les called out as Luke glanced back and gave him a hard glare then continued in a beeline towards Sophie.

XOXOXOXO

Luke walked up to her, his confident steps faltering as he came to a stop in front of her, "Jane, would you excuse us? I want to give Sophie her birthday present."

Sophie looked as if she was about to protest, but at the last moment didn't, and let Jane walk away.

"You've already given me a birthday present, remember? A locket, which I've purposely misplaced."

Luke looked down, her words stung, bothering him more than he thought possible, then his eyes travelled up and what he saw, made him grin, "It's really hard to misplace something that's still hanging around your neck."

Sophie's hand automatically went to the necklace and she frowned then quickly turned to walk past him but he held her in place, "Okay, look I'm sorry, just come with me for a few minutes then if you want, I'll leave you alone for duration of the festivities."

"Why should I? Every time I go with you anywhere, we always end up in trouble."

"But it's always worth it," he said with a smirk, "And today _is_ my birthday…you have to be nice and listen to me. Yours technically isn't until next week."

"Well it's your year, last year we celebrated on my birthday."

"So, will you come with me, or are you going to make me beg?"

"As if you ever would."

"Possibly, if the incentive was right," said Luke grinning.

"Ugh," said Sophie as she rolled her eyes, "Where are you taking me?" she asked walking past him.

"Where else? The rooftop garden."

"It's pouring outside," she said incredulously.

"Not there," he assured, "I once promised you the sun would always shine on your birthday and I always keep my promises."

She gave a small smile recalling the time, a few years back. They had been eight years old, "Okay, let's go."

XOXOXOXO

"Are you sure I should stay?"

"Yes," said Charlie adamantly, seeing her father glaring in their direction, "Don't worry, he won't do anything to ruin Luke and Sophie's birthday."

"I'm not worried for me—look, we have to talk."

"I've been ignoring and evading my parents' attempts throughout the whole party to avoid that very thing."

"I spoke with Carter yesterday."

"Well that's good," she said with a quick smile, "You should work on your relationship," she said wishing she could do the same with her own father.

"About you, I—talked to him about you."

Charlie frowned, "How so?" she asked emphasizing each word slowly.

"I told him about your father, what you wanted."

Her lips parted in anger and in disbelief, "You had no right to tell him anything. I trusted you to keep that to yourself. I should have never told you anythi—"

"He wants to help," he interjected, " He already has," he said pulling her away from the crowds as they generated curious stares, "I know I shouldn't have told him anything without getting your permission first, but—," he sighed, "He's found something out."

Charlie stilled, her anger dissipating, "Tell me," she said anxiously, "Tell me everything you know."

"I…"

"I need answers," she pleaded, "I don't care what he's uncovered, I just need to know what it is."

"He—he found out that your father spent time at…a rehab center in Australia."

And just like that she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry, my computer got taken away for upgrades, but now I have it back for good, so I should have no more trouble with it for the foreseeable future. On to the chapter, what did you think of it? A lot of drama, but it's just beginning. Carter's plan is just starting to unravel now. So if you want more, please review and let me know. Before I end this I want everyone to know that I joined twitter and will be **POSTING SPOILERS **there for Charlie in Real Life AND Lily's Will, so if you want those, go to my profile, click the link to get to my twitter page, and follow me. I've also picked who will be the older Sophie for the Luke story and will be tweeting tomorrow when I post the pic up of her on my photobucket account.

XoXo Chrys


	28. Happy Birthday Luke and Sophie

Charlie In Real Life

_Previously on CIRL:_

_Chuck spoke to Charlie a little bit about Bart but withheld what she wanted to know most and he said she could still date Gabe when her punishment was over then a couple of days later she told him she didn't want his life and Chuck, hurt, said she could do what she wanted._

_Blair went with Charlie to sign her up for classes and Charlie complained that her life wasn't her own then was defiant and said, "What are you going to do, take dad's route and leave?" and Blair slapped her, prompting Charlie to go MIA and finally confess to Gabe about Chuck and he promised he would help her then she went and got a tattoo._

_It was Luke and Sophie's birthday. Luke planned something special for her and told her he once promised her it would never rain on her birthday, even though it was currently raining out._

_At the party, Gabe told Charlie that he told Carter about her father's absence from her early life and that Carter had helped to get her her answers and the first, Chuck had been in a rehab center in Australia. _

**Chapter 28**

Her father had been in rehab? In Australia? She looked down, her heart raced, and her head pounded. She brought her hand up to rub her temples. What more had her father hidden from her?

"What else did your father say," said Charlie anxiously looking up at Gabe, "You have to tell me."

Gabe frowned and caressed her shoulder, "Calm down, I don't like to see you like this."

"Then tell me what I need to know, Gabe, I—"

"I don't know anything else."

Her eyes hardened and she pulled away from him, "You're lying. Why are you lying to me? Everyone—everyone always lies to me," she said bitterly, angry tears filling her eyes.

"I'm not lying," he said as he reached for her but she pulled back again, he sighed, "I swear to you, I don't know anything else. My father wouldn't tell me. He said it was your right to know, not anyone else's."

She glanced away, everything looked blurred through her tears. She blinked, swiping over her eyes and probably ruining her makeup in the process, but she didn't care. She just wanted the truth and she knew Gabe would have given it to her if he'd had it, but he didn't, "Your father?" she said softly.

He frowned, "Wha—"

"You just called Carter your father."

Gabe looked down and shrugged, "It doesn't mean anything, it's just a word, not a sentiment."

"That's not true and you know it," she said as she raised her gaze to his, "At least your father didn't lie to you, well any of your fathers."

"Well at least yours isn't an ex-con."

"That I know of," Charlie retorted, "He's been to rehab, who knows if he's also been to prison, hell that could be where he was for the four years he wasn't with my mom and me," she scoffed.

"Don't do that, don't start assuming the worst—"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Expect the best? My father was gone and he won't tell me why. We've already been through this. Do you think he'd be so tight lipped if it was something he was proud of?"

Gabe looked around then took Charlie's hand, "Calm down, people are starting to stare."

Her anger boiled, she didn't want to be calm, "I don't care, let them, let them stare, let them hear me," she raised her voice a notch, "They should know who Chuck Bass really is to—" she said but her voice was muffled by Gabe's lips as they captured hers.

She started to push away, but he held her tight then she stopped struggling, allowing his lips to brush hers, making her forget everything, her anger, her sadness, her bitterness. His tongue slid along her lips and she groaned. His mouth molded to hers then finally with reluctance he released her, his breath uneven, "That's better," he gasped as she stood quietly, wide-eyed in front of him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Charlie turned to see her father glaring at them, his eyes dark, menacing as they shot from her to Gabe then back to her again.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Luke, I'm not so sure about this," said Sophie hesitantly as they exited the elevator at the top floor of the Palace. They walked silently, her reluctance eating away at her as they bypassed the door to the penthouse suite to the end of the hall, stopping in front of a closed door marked _Private, Do Not Enter_.

"Well, I'm quite confident, so you'll just have to trust me," he said as he produced a key from inside his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" she asked looking at him wearily.

"I swiped it from my father, where else?" he grinned as he put the key in the keyhole and turned. It clicked open then he pulled open the door, glancing at her, "Ladies first."

Sophie sighed, "This had better be worth it," she said as she walked up the flight of stairs then came to another door that was unlocked and pushed easily open, when she stepped out, she expected to get drenched with the storm that was currently raging, but she didn't, and what she saw made her still and gasp aloud, "Oh my god."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie looked at her father, his anger evident, but she was past caring, "It's a party, I'm having fun," she scoffed sardonically as they were ushered into a vacant hall, away from all the guests.

"Charlotte, I've had enough," Chuck gritted out, "And you, what are you doing here?" he said turning his gaze onto Gabe, "This is the last time I will tolerate you near her. Once more and you'll find yourself clear across the map due to your father's financial—"

"Don't you dare threaten him, if you do anything, I'll—" but her words were barely out before Chuck took her arm and pulled her to him, "You listen and listen well—"

"Don't hurt her," said Gabe, he wasn't forceful, but the severity in his tone was palpable.

Chuck's dark eyes shot to Gabe, "I've never laid a hand on any of my children," he reproached as he released her.

"Too bad mom can't say the same," she retorted as she turned and stopped abruptly as she saw her mother standing a few feet away with tears welled up in her eyes. Her gaze lowered and her chest tightened achingly with the guilt.

"Blair—" Chuck started, but her mother looked away then retreated hastily back into the ballroom.

"I hope you're happy," her father said, his tone sharp, nearly making her flinch.

Her breath hitched, trying to keep her tears at bay, "No, I'm not. I haven't been for a long time and it's all your fault," she said then turned and went in the opposite direction, heading for the lobby and the hotel's exit.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sophie looked around in astonishment. The rooftop garden had been enclosed, she wasn't sure how because everywhere she looked there were trees and bushes and flowers, and not just any flower, her favorite, everywhere she turned there were sunflowers. Before, the rooftop had had little foliage and now, it had been turned into an Eden.

Her gaze traveled up to the far end and she had to shield her eyes, there was a bright light bathing the surrounding area entirely, "How—how did you do this?" she asked with a big smile, "That many trees? Up here?"

He grinned, "Some were here before, some I added, and some are fabricated, but the flowers are all a hundred percent real," he said as he motioned towards a blanket and they sat down, "And the dirt is too, I see," she said with a wry smile as she dusted her dress, "How about the sun?"

"Just a huge light they use in productions. There are mirrors around which when strategically placed to reflect," he said with a shrug, "let there be light…it was simple really."

Her smile widened, "No it wasn't, but thank you."

"Do you like it?" he asked hesitantly as he fiddled with his cufflinks nervously.

She looked around once more and reached for a sunflower, inhaling the scent, "I love it, but I'm not sure Uncle Chuck will."

"Don't concern yourself, it'll be fine," he said then reached into his inside pocket, producing a small velvet box, "Here," he said handing it to her, "Happy birthday."

She frowned, even as her heart beat faster, "Why? You've already given me a birthday present," she said as her hand went to her locket.

"I—I had help with that," he said, not wanting to admit Charlie had picked it out and engraved it herself, "This was…all me."

She looked down at the box then slowly opened it.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Charlie! Charlie, slow down!" shouted Gabe as he finally reached her just as she got to the lobby, "Where are you going? It's pouring outside and it's your brother's birthday."

"I—I can't go back in there," she said as her voice trembled.

He pulled her to him and held her tight, "Yes you can, and you will."

She sighed miserably against his chest, her throat throbbing painfully as she tried to keep silent in fear that the next thing out of her mouth would be a sob.

"Are you admitting defeat?"

She swallowed hard and pulled back, "This isn't a game to win or lose, it's my life."

His gaze met and held hers, "All the more reason to fight back with everything in you just like you've always done. I've never known you any other way."

She looked down, letting that digest. He was right. She couldn't run away, well not until she was eighteen at least, she mused cynically and especially not before she got her answers. Her eyes hardened and her back straightened, "You're right," she said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "Don't get mad, get your way," she muttered Luke's words to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing," she reassured, thoughts racing through her mind, "I—I need you to take me to see Carter."

Gabe took her hand and squeezed it, "Fine, I will, but not tonight. It's Sophie and Luke's birthday party and, I want you to sleep on it."

"You know I won't change my mind."

"I know," he nodded, "I'm giving your father time to change his."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Blair?"

"I'm fine," she answered quickly as she turned away from the mirror in the ladies room, "I…" she attempted, but didn't know what to say and her eyes filled again with tears.

Chuck took her in his arms and rubbed her back caressingly, "It's okay."

"No it's not," said Blair pulling away, "Can't you see that? Nothing is fine, or okay, or alright," she said sniffling, "Or anything else we keep telling ourselves to disregard the issue."

Chuck looked down, the truth of her words stung, and he didn't want to accept it, which added to his already brooding thoughts. Charlie's reproach still rang in his ears. He didn't want her to be unhappy and lately, that was all he was good for, making the people he cared about most miserable, but then again, he couldn't let himself forget it was in his track record.

"Where's our daughter?" she asked when he remained silent.

"She ran out with Gabriel, but—," he stopped himself from saying it was okay, when he knew they were both more than aware it wasn't, "But, she won't get far. I told security not to let her out of the hotel, should she try to attempt it."

"Then why are you here with me? Why didn't you go after her?"

He looked down then let out a sounding sigh and leaned against a wall, his defenses falling, "I—I didn't know what to tell her, how to make her understand—" he said, but he'd gone hoarse and he needed to clear his throat to be able to continue, "I—"

"Just tell her the truth," she begged, coming up to him, "Please…Chuck, we're losing her," said Blair her unshed tears, finally falling, tracing a path down her porcelain cheeks, "I tried to deny it before when it was just your fear, but it's true, we're losing her."

Chuck rubbed his burning eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to gain composer, "I'll—I'll speak to her tonight."

"Will you tell her what she wants to know?" asked Blair as she leaned into him in comfort.

"I'll tell her enough."

Blair stepped back as if she'd been struck and she shook her head in anger, in defeat, in sadness, then she exited the bathroom without a backwards glance or another word spoken.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sophie didn't know what to say, she just kept gaping at the ring nestled in the box.

Luke got up then walked over to her, crouching down then took the ring out and offered it to her, "I know I've said this more times than I'd care to count, but…I'm really sorry, Phee."

She slowly took the ring and admired it. It was platinum and diamond, and had a sunflower in the middle. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I—I know it's hard to deal with me sometimes, well, most times," he amended quickly, "But, I—I don't mean to be difficult."

Her brow rose in playful skepticism and he smirked, "Okay, I do mean to be difficult, but I don't mean to hurt you and I do, too often," he admitted, the corners of his mouth turning down in a frown, "That's why there's eleven diamonds on the ring."

She glanced down and sure enough, it was true, there were five on the right, five on the left, and one in the middle.

"It's for every year you've had to put up with me."

Sophie laughed and he grinned, his dimples appearing, "So there it is."

"There's what?"

"You haven't laughed like that around me for a while now," he said but held in his irksome observation that she had laughed that way around David, "But I know it's my own fault."

She went to put on the ring, but caught sight of something she hadn't noticed before, "Sunny Sophie," she grinned, reading the inscription on the inside of the ring.

"Do you remember? It's what my mom used to call you all the time when we were younger."

She nodded with a smile in remembrance as she put the ring on, it fit perfectly, just like she knew it would, "Thank you," she said as she rose on her knees and leaned in, Luke instantly stiffened and she held in a laugh as she kissed him quickly on the cheek and he relaxed.

"You're welcome," he said gruffly, "Are we okay now?"

She looked down at the glittering ring, "How about we take Les and Janie to the Hamptons tomorrow?"

He smirked, it was the best affirmation he could have received, "I lost the bet, if I recall you said no scheming or plotting or—"

"Yes, and you better believe I'm holding you to it, but this is…all me," she said with a grin, mimicking his earlier words.

He smiled, "We'll get in trouble," he warned playfully, using her constant concern.

"But it'll be worth it," she replied with his unfailing guarantee.

"It always is," he said as she took his hand and pulled him towards the door, heading back to their party.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie stood alone, arms crossed, apart from the festivities. She had sent Gabe home, not wanting to fuel her father's anger any more. At least for that night she'd play along, be the perfect Bass heiress and tomorrow, she'd get what she wanted no matter who she'd have to hurt in the process, even herself.

"Charlie?"

She turned seeing her mother looking anxiously at her, "Yes, mother?" she acknowledged indifferently, even though it pained her.

Blair looked at her, her face crumpling and Charlie's eyes filled, making her avert her gaze.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to—I should have never—"

"It's fine."

Blair shook her head at how much father and daughter were alike, "It's not," she said turning Charlie to face her, "It's not and I know it," she said her eyes piercing into hers, "If I could, I would do anything to take back what I did."

"Anything?" asked Charlie dejectedly, "All I want is to know why."

Blair took her into her arms and hugged her tight, "I know that's what you want," Blair whispered as Charlie closed her eyes tight and buried her face in her mother's curls, just like she used to when she was a little girl, "Then give it to me."

Blair pulled back and pressed her lips tightly together, "Your father—"

"Forget it, anything that starts with Chuck Bass ends with Chuck Bass and no one else," she said coolly, "I know you won't tell me anything without his permission."

Blair tilted her head and stood up straighter, "I don't answer to your father—"

"Everyone answers to him, it's the way it is."

"No it isn't."

"Then why can't you just tell me yourself?" she asked, her brows furrowing defensively.

"It's not about me answering to him, or him to me. Our past is complicated and it's just…too much. We don't want to hurt you or Luke or Matty, it has to be a mutual decision."

"Mutual as in dad's, right?"

Blair sighed, "If the tables were turned, your father wouldn't utter a single word, if I told him not to."

"Then it is something he did and not you," said Charlie, horrible scenarios racing through her mind of her father overdosing on one drug or another.

"No, we both made a lot of mistakes," said Blair looking down at her wedding ring.

"Then don't add me to the list, or is that it?" said Charlie, her heart pounding anxiously, "I'm at the top of them."

"That is not true," said Blair, taking Charlie's arm and giving it a small shake, "You are not a mistake. I wanted you from the moment I knew you were coming. I wanted you more than I wanted anything."

There was a moment of silence despite the music and the noise that surrounded them, "Thanks," Charlie finally said with a pitiful shrug of her shoulders, "Thanks for answering at least one of my questions."

"Charlie?"

"You said I, you wanted me, apparently dad didn't."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey, I was looking for…"

"She was with me," said Luke glaring at the current source of all his frustrations.

"Luke," Sophie warned, subtly flashing her ring to him.

He rolled his eyes, "Forgive me, where are my manners?" said Luke acidly, "Thanks for attending _our_ birthday party."

"You're welcome," said David with a condescending smile, "_Nothing_ would have stopped me from coming."

Sophie sighed looking between them then shook her head, "Do you like me?" she asked David pointedly, crossing her arms in determination.

"What?" Luke snapped.

David smiled, "You know I do."

"We're friends?" she prodded.

"Yeah," he assured, his eyes crinkling in amusement.

She turned to Luke who had a scowl on his face, "Do you like me?"

"We've known each other practically since in womb," he remarked dryly.

Sophie's lips pursed in irritation, "That's not what I asked you, I asked if you liked me."

"I spent five figures on your ring alone," he retorted stubbornly.

"Yes, or no," Sophie spelled out, "It's simple."

"Yeah, Luke, it's simple," echoed David with a grin.

"Yes," he glowered, "I suppose that's accurate deduction after eleven years."

Sophie smiled, "Good," she said, but pressed on, "And are we friends?"

Luke huffed, "I find this exercise utterly pointless."

"Are we friends?" she repeated, not backing down.

"Yes, Sophia, we're best friends," he relented with annoyance.

"Great," she smiled, "Then that settles it then, I like the both of you and you both like me, so you're going to have to find a way to like each other," she concluded, "Or else, I won't like either of you then I could care less if you hate each other, but who wants that, not you?" she asked David with a raised brow.

"Nope," he answered quickly.

"Or you," she glared at Luke, not bothering to mask her demand as a question.

"No," Luke grumbled.

"Good, this is the best birthday ever," she said smiling wide.

"Yes, I'm beside myself in elation," said Luke sardonically.

"Sophie!"

She turned, ignoring Luke's sarcasm, her mother was calling her, "I'll be right back, play nice," she warned.

Luke smiled and waved as David did the same, "The day I like you, will be the day Hermes discontinues its production on scarves," said Luke through his teeth.

David glared at him, "Well the day I like you, will be the day I—"

"Stop dressing out of consignment shops?" Luke supplied mockingly, taking in the boy's attire, "Then I guess there's no threat of us ever tolerating each other for more than a few intervals at a time."

David frowned, "Do you always sound like you swallowed a dictionary?"

"Yes, should I belch and supply you with a few more IQ points?"

The blue eyed boy's fists tightened, "Forget it, let's just put on a smile for Sophie and stay away from each other for the rest of the night."

"As long as you steer clear of her, we have a deal."

"That's not going to happen."

"You know, you might think we've come to an impasse, but that's a misguided assumption, you'll see," said Luke with a smirk then pushed past the boy to join the object of their discordance.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Charlie! Charlie!"

"What's wrong?" said Luke as Charlie came to a stop in front of him, with their mother joining right behind.

"Nothing," said Charlie putting on a smile, "I just wanted to give you your birthday present," she said walking over to the table, picking up the right box and handing it to him, "Mom thought we should have waited until after the cake was cut."

Luke frowned looking at his mother who smiled hesitantly then shrugged, "I guess it doesn't matter now."

Luke looked quizzically between them. They were probably still arguing about Gabe, he thought dismissing his doubts, "What did you get me? It's too heavy to be a check," he said shaking the box.

"It's not a check," said Charlie wryly.

Luke tore open the wrapping paper with excitement, finally looking like a normal eleven year old, "I—I've never seen this before," he said with a small smile.

"Where did you get that?" said Blair, with a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

"I've always had it, since we made it," she told Luke looking down at the plaque that had both their handprints molded together, "I think you were two and I was seven."

He ran his finger over their names, which were printed underneath the handprints, "I'll probably never admit this aloud again, but I really like it," he said with a grin, "Thanks."

Charlie gave him a hug and held on for a little longer than she normally would, his frown returned, "There _is_ something wrong," he said when she pulled back.

"Yes," said Charlie smiling, a little too widely, "You're going to miss your cake," she said motioning to the two huge cakes that were being rolled into the ballroom accompanied by loud applause.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but there was nothing he could do about it now, "Here," he handed her the plaque back, "Hang onto it for me."

"I always have," she said soberly then walked away from their mother who glanced at her retreating form worriedly.

"You ready?" said Sophie smiling, walking up to him. He relaxed his furrowed brows and put a grin on his face, "Yeah, let's go," he said as they both walked up to their cakes.

"You better wish something good for me," she said with a grin as she stepped in front of his cake, "Don't I always?" he asked as he stopped next to hers.

"I wouldn't know, we never tell each other our birthday wishes," she said thinking back as far as she could remember. They had been blowing out each other's candles since, she wasn't sure when, she had only started keeping track when they were seven, but it seemed like it had always been that way and she hoped it always would.

"Well it's a moot point. My wish rarely stays a wish for long. I always contrive—one way or another," he interjected with a smirk, "to make it come true."

She smiled, "Just make sure it's something _I _want, Bass, and not you."

Luke grinned, blowing out her candles, "I guess you'll just never know, Humphrey."

There was loud applause and flashes then everyone started chanting her name.

"Go ahead, my birthday girl," said her mother smiling, walking up with her father, "I still don't get why they have to do everything together, she can't even blow out her own candles," Dan complained.

Her smile widened and she looked down at the flickering candle lights. That was her wish for Luke, sorry daddy, she thought without any regret, but here goes:

_I wish we'll always be best friends and always, always want to do everything together. _

She closed her eyes tight then blew all the candles out and looked at Luke. She wondered if that were more her wish than his, but as she looked at him smiling back at her, she knew he'd want it too.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Yeah, dad, it was fun," said Luke, pulling off his tie as they walked into their living room that night.

"Good, but I hope you know your punishment resumes as of now."

Luke sighed, "Way to ruin the last few minutes of my birthday," he said looking down at his watch.

"Well I hope this helps," said his mother, walking in with a tiny box in her hand, "Happy birthday, my little boy," she said as she bent and brushed a kiss on his forehead.

He was about to protest her term of endearment, but when he looked up at her, all he could do was smile, "Thanks," he said taking the box from her and slowly opening it, "It's just like yours," said Luke with a grin, taking the ring out and looking at his father.

"Yes it is," Chuck agreed, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

Luke smiled down at it. The ring had a few diamonds at the side and in the middle, it had his initials, he tried it on, "It doesn't fit," he said with a frown and Chuck smirked, "Try it on your ring finger."

"But you wear yours—"

"You have to grow into it."

"Alright," Luke shrugged; he liked it too much to make a fuss.

"Chuck, I think Charlie's waiting for you."

He looked up at his parents and his smile vanished. He could sense the tension between them. It was blatantly apparent with their rigid poses, fixed frowns, and anxious gazes. He'd been right earlier, something was very wrong and he was going to find out exactly what.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie sat on her bed, still in the dress she'd worn to Luke's party. She didn't feel much like changing, she didn't feel much like anything. Her mother had tried to talk her out of her assumptions, but couldn't, because to her, that's not what it was, it wasn't an assumption.

Her father hadn't wanted her and she was sure that that was just one of the many things he didn't want to reveal.

She shifted, curling up on her side, maybe she'd always known that somehow, she thought as her eyes clouded over, but she refused to let the tears form.

She looked down at her left wrist and rubbed away the concealer she had applied there earlier. It hurt, stung, and she sucked in a quick breath through her teeth, but when her tattoo was exposed, she smiled. It was a small heart with a scripted G in the middle.

"Charlie?"

Her heart leapt and she hastily grabbed her pillow, pulling it into her arms to cover her wrist, "Yeah?"

"Can I come in?" asked her father from outside the door.

"It's your house," she answered, the defenses she'd built solidifying themselves.

The knob turned and her father strode in, but the usual confidence in his stride was absent. She bit her bottom lip nervously as her dad sat down at the edge of her bed, his uncertainty evident.

"I'm sorry for earlier, my petulance got out of hand."

"Is that why you're here? To apologize yet again?"

"Charlotte," said Chuck severely, "I'm trying here, and you're not making it easy."

"Trying isn't good enough," she retorted. "You either get it done, or get it done, isn't that what you told me?"

Chuck's face twisted into a wounded frown, "I didn't mean that," he said remembering the instance, she'd been thirteen and he'd been angry about a business deal gone awry, "I was upset about a breach of contract and I took that moment to instill a misguided life lesson."

"But you did it anyway, didn't you? If I remember correctly, you got-it-done," she said, almost tauntingly, "and there were no failed attempts…you bankrupted the company."

Chuck sighed, "I was wrong to fill your head like I did, it was a mistake. One in countless that I've made raising you and your brothers and I'm sorry, but being a father doesn't come naturally to me," he admitted with pained regret, "it's taken… more than you know for me to be standing in front of you as I am today."

She looked at him, he sat fisting his hands together uneasily and her insides twisted because she knew he was telling the truth and it hurt, but he'd hurt her and until he owned up to his past, she wouldn't be able to reconcile, "Just tell me," she whispered with a shrug as her eyes watered.

Chuck swallowed with difficulty and stiffened his bottom lip, afraid he'd be weak and it'd tremble, "What—what do you already know?"

"I—," her voiced quivered and she paused, smiling through her tears, "I just know you weren't there for almost five years and everyone says it was misunderstanding, but I don't believe that," she said, telling a half truth, she wouldn't tell him she knew about the rehab center in Australia, that had to come from him.

"It was actually four years, three months, and five days when I first laid eyes on you," he said with a halfhearted smile, "It's ingrained into my memory nearly down to the second. Do you remember it?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, it was hazy, "From pictures, I know I had a broken arm, but the only thing I—," she frowned in concentration, "A kite?"

He gave a small laugh, "Yes, I brought you a blue kite the first time we met," he smiled then slowly sobered and everything quieted, "But that's not what you want to know."

Her heart thudded loudly in her chest, was he really going to tell her this time?

"You're right, it wasn't a misunderstanding."

Her pounding heart stopped as if she'd been struck with force, so it was true. He really hadn't wanted her. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her father cursed, pulling her into his arms. She wanted to push away, she wanted to yell, but she just couldn't, she hurt too much.

"I—I left your mother," he said stroking her hair, "Because I couldn't deal with my father's death and I've been regretting that decision every single day, hour, and second since, and I always will," he pulled back and wiped her tears, "it was all my fault and I'm so damn sorry, sweetheart," he said, his own eyes glazed with tears she knew, he'd never allow to be shed.

"Why—why didn't you want me?" she asked, her voice breaking unbearably.

He let out another curse, "That's what you believe? That I—," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "When I left I didn't know your mother was pregnant, she herself didn't even know she was pregnant," he said, thinking back to the night he'd left, the night she'd literally been conceived, "Once I knew, I did everything I could to be with you and your mother. I wanted you, both of you," he said, though the words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He'd never forgive himself for the lengths he took to be with them, for forcing, threatening Blair into marrying him.

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, a lot of the ache she'd felt subsiding, "Where did you go when you left?"

"Anywhere, everywhere, it didn't matter," he said rising from the bed.

"So that's it?" she looked up at him, wanting him to tell her about the rehab center.

"Anything else is of no consequence."

She nodded feebly, looks like her visit to Carter was still on. She knew there was more and not just about Australia, but he was either too stubborn or afraid to admit it, "It's late, I'm going to bed," she said in a small voice.

He nodded and bent, kissing her tear stained cheek and she hugged him tight, this weird feeling coming over her that after tomorrow, everything would change for the worse.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What do you mean, you won't do it?" Luke demanded into his phone, he had retrieved it without permission from the safe in his father's study.

"I make it a point to cultivate my wellbeing and tailing any member of the Bass family would be detrimental to my health."

Luke's lips twisted into a scowl, but he couldn't really fault the man, "Fine, I'll contact you again when I'm in need your services," he said to his PI then ended the call just as he spied Charlie walking quickly past his room, bag over her shoulders and keys in hand.

He frowned and picked up his cell again, "Sophie, be ready in ten, I'll bring the limo around…no," he answered her, "the Hamptons will have to wait."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie pulled her white Dior bag over her shoulders, looking back and forth expecting either of her parents to appear, but they didn't. They were both catching up on work and she'd made sure Dorota had been too occupied with Matty to notice her absence.

She adjusted her blue oversized Gucci sunglasses then extended the hand that held her keys, and pressed a button, disarming the alarm on her Benz.

She quickly got in, dropped her bag in the passenger seat then turned on the car. She put her seat belt on, adjusted her rearview mirror and found herself making sure the coast was still clear of her parents. She scoffed to herself at her weakness then put the car in reverse, knowing that in just a few minutes every single one of her questions would be answered.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke stood leaning against the limo door waiting impatiently for Sophie to arrive. He had a feeling that Charlie was going to meet Gabe, so he'd told the man watching Gabriel to be on the lookout, but if he was wrong, then he'd have nothing to go on and this would all be useless.

"Finally," he said with a sigh as he saw Sophie walking out of her building, "Why is it that—," but he quieted as he saw she was not alone, there was a dog at her side.

She smiled wide as she cajoled the dog into a run, they were in front of him in an instant, "Did you get a dog for your birthday?" he inquired.

"No, you did," she said with a grin, handing him the leash, "Happy birthday."

The brown, black, and white beagle rose up on its hind legs and jumped on Luke. He smiled and pet the dog's head.

"I know you didn't want any more pets after Wallstreet," she said hesitantly, "But I saw him and—" she said with a shrug.

"He's great," Luke grinned, though he still felt a twinge when he thought about his old hound dog. Wallstreet had been hit by a car and killed instantly two years before.

"I named him Stock, because if he could get you to like him, then he was a good investment," she said cheekily.

He laughed, "Thanks, Phee," he said with a smile as she grinned and he stared then everything went awkward. He cleared his throat, "Let's go," he said turning around and opening the limo door.

"Where are we going?"

"To figure out a few things."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie was met outside of Georgina's building by Gabe who pulled her into his arms and dropped a soft kiss on her lips.

"How did you get away?"

"My parents were busy, but it doesn't matter now," she said pulling away, "Let's go, I want to get this over with."

He nodded and put his hand at the small of her back, ushering her inside where they took the elevator up countless flights. She was too preoccupied with her own anxiousness to take any notice.

Finally, they were there and Gabe's father stood smiling in the doorway, "Please, come in."

"Can I offer you anything?" he asked when they were settled in the living room.

"No, thank you," said Charlie politely, though it still seemed strange that he was acting as host in Allison Sparks' house. Charlie looked around hesitantly and he must have guessed her thoughts because he quickly allayed her fears.

"Don't worry, Georgina and Allison are out at the moment."

She nodded then looked down at her hands, "So, I, uh—," she babbled nervously, which was very unlike her.

"Just tell her what you found out," Gabe intervened.

Carter rose from the couch opposite theirs and faked a sigh as he laid a hand on the mantle of the fireplace, "I'm sorry Charlie, I wish I had better news, but—"

"It's okay," she said as she rose too, "I want to hear the rest."

"That's just it, I don't know."

All her hopes shattered in one instant and she looked at Gabe with the sheen of tears in her eyes. He immediately rose with a dark look on his face, "You told me that—"

"And I was being honest," said Carter cutting him off, "Charlie," he said turning his gaze onto her, "I heard from a psychologist in Australia who works at the rehabilitation center where your father resided for two months. He disclosed that he has in his possession an entire file on your father. A file that contains many things Chuck Bass divulged in confidence."

"And?" Charlie said as she blinked back her tears.

"And I'm trying my hardest to get it for you, but it takes time. You have to understand that he could lose his license should anyone find out what he's planning."

"And is he planning? Do you think he'll really give it to you? If—if he wants money, it doesn't matter, it doesn't matter how much, I can get it for him."

"Yes, I'm sure you could," said Carter, masking his sarcasm with a smile, "If you say so, I'll make him an offer tonight, let's say…" a thoughtful look came onto his face.

"Offer him fifty thousand," said Gabe encircling Charlie's waist, "And if that doesn't work, a hundred, whatever it takes, I'll pay it."

Charlie looked up at him frowning, "Gabe, I have the money, I won't let you go to your parents—"

"If you access any large sums, your father would find out and besides, I won't be asking my parents for the money," he assured then looked at Carter, "I plenty of my own."

"How—," she started then shook her head, "Excuse us," she said pulling him into the hallway, away from Carter, now was not the time for inquiries, "My parents won't find out, I'll get Luke's help," she said in a low tone, "He's been moving money around under my parents' noses for years."

"I don't care, I want to help you."

She felt a fluttering she was now very much familiar with, "You already have," she said as she took his hand.

"Charlie, think about it, you really don't want to involve your brother in all this, do you?"

She looked down, he was right. Luke would ask questions and not stop until he got to the truth and she didn't want to see him hurt, "Fine, but I'll pay you back."

He smirked, "Can we talk terms and conditions?"

She smiled for the first time that day, "Perhaps we can draw up a contract later."

"Good," he said then placed a kiss just below her ear, "But just know there might be a few stipulations you'd have adhere to," he whispered, making her heart quicken.

She grinned as he pulled back, "Well then maybe I might need to seek legal counsel."

"Oh don't worry, my dad's a lawyer. You can be more than sure," he said as his eyes roamed over the clinging summer dress she wore, "That everything will be on the up…and up."

She couldn't help but laugh, he always did this. He could always manage to make her forget all her worries, "Come on," she said pulling him back into the living room where Carter was awaiting them.

"Make him the offer," said Charlie confidently and Carter nodded, "I'll do my best."

She nodded gratefully then turned to Gabe, "I guess I'm going to go, I—"

"Don't rush off, I had lunch especially made for us," said Carter and as if on cue a maid appeared saying it had been served.

"Carter, she has to leave—"

"No, it's okay," said Charlie, not wanting to be rude. She was sure she was in trouble as it is, if she stayed out an hour longer it wouldn't make any difference, "Let's go."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie walked slowly into her building, not wanting to rush the argument that was sure to ensue once she stepped foot inside the penthouse. She had actually had fun with Gabe and his father. She could see where he'd gotten his charm from.

She walked past the doorman and waved, he would no doubt instantly phone up her reappearance. She turned intending to head towards the elevator, but there stood Luke, with a dog at his side.

She frowned, "Where'd the dog come from?"

"Birthday present," he answered quickly, "Who's Carter Baizen? Other than a convicted criminal, that is," he said dryly, "His priors include blackmail, illegal gambling, theft in the third degree, the list goes on."

She felt a pit in her stomach. She hadn't known what Gabe's father had been convicted of, now she was wondering if she had made the right decision to entrust that kind of money to him. She sighed, but Gabe trusted him now and she trusted Gabe and either way until she paid him back, it would be Gabe's money and Carter wouldn't possibly steal from his own son, she rationalized.

"You're very quiet all of a sudden," Luke remarked as he tightened his hand on Stock's leash, the dog was trying to sniff Charlie.

"So you followed me," she said as she bent and scratched the dog behind his ears.

"No, I actually followed Gabe, but you were the target, now why were you and Gabriel with him and in Allison Sparks' house no less?"

Charlie rubbed her temples then motioned towards the elevator, "Well, since we're both going to be grounded for the rest of the summer for leaving without permission, _again_, I'll have plenty of time to explain," she said as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

They walked into the elevator and Luke immediately looked expectantly at her, but she'd only tell him about Carter in regards to Gabe and not their father. Luke idolized their dad and she guessed she did too, or used to, but she wouldn't risk the immaculate image she was sure her brother had of their father. It would hurt him too much if he were to find out that any part of that wasn't true.

"Carter Baizen is Gabe's real dad."

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair stood in the living room, running a hand frustratingly through her mussed curls while Dorota apologized profusely in both English and Polish.

"It's alright, Dorota," she assured her, "It's not your fault they chose to disobey their parents," she said and thought about Chuck, he'd be furious right now, but she hadn't called him. There was still tension between them and she wanted to speak to Charlie and Luke alone.

Her cell phone rang and she picked her bag up from the couch and retrieved the ringing phone. All the while hoping it wasn't Chuck, but one of her fugitive children, as it turned out, it was neither.

Her lips parted in disbelief at the text in front of her.

_If you don't want your precious daughter knowing about Chuck and Blair's torrid history, meet me within the hour at Georgina's, alone._

The picture attached to the text made her inside's cringe, Carter Baizen with an arm around Charlie, smiling.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So Carter's plan is just starting to unravel and I have to say, there is a bumpy road ahead for Chuck and Blair as well as Gabe and Charlie, even little Luke and Sophie won't be safe :o( but I assure you all will end well. I'll keep this short for once and just tell you to go to my photobucket account. There's a pic of Luke and Sophie at their birthday party as well as a pic of them and the dog, a pic of Sophie and Luke's ring, a pic of Charlie in the outfit she went to see Carter and Gabe in, and a pic of the plaque Charlie gave Luke. Please review, this was twenty pages and I worked really hard :o)

XoXo Chrys


	29. What Now?

**Charlie In Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_It was Luke and Sophie's birthday and Charlie found out her father had once been in a rehab in Australia. Luke transformed the rooftop garden for Sophie then got her a ring for her birthday. _

_Chuck and Blair are on the rocks because Chuck refuses to tell Charlie the truth about their past._

_Chuck talked with Charlie and told her he left Blair all those years ago and that he hadn't known about her existence, but didn't say anything more and Charlie feels like she needs the whole story which is why she went to see Carter Baizen with Gabe. Carter told Charlie he was in contact with a psychologist that worked in the rehab center Chuck had been in and that he had a file on him. Gabe said to offer the man money (that Gabe would pay) so that he would give them the file. _

_Meanwhile, Sophie gave Luke a dog named Stock for his birthday and they all went to follow Charlie at which Luke found out about Carter and wanted to know why she was associating herself with a ex-convict. Charlie was forced to tell him that Carter was Gabe's real father. _

_The chapter ended with Carter sending Blair a text to meet him at Georgina's or he'd tell Charlie about her parents' past._

**Chapter 29**

"Are you sure your mother didn't tell you where she was going?"

Charlie and Luke looked at each other then shook their heads, "We're quite certain," said Luke looking up at Chuck then glancing at Charlie with a troubled look on his face.

"Mom just said she would be back later and left," said Charlie, fidgeting on the living room couch, "That was around four thirty this afternoon."

Chuck sighed then nodded, "Fine," he said looking down at his watch anxiously. It was nearing midnight and he hadn't heard a word from Blair. No one had. He currently had three P.I.'s and several police officers who owed him favors looking for her. He was slowly going out of his mind.

"Daddy?" said Matty from the foyer, rubbing his eyes, "Where's mommy?"

Something twisted painfully in his chest, "She—she's working late, but she'll be home soon," he said walking up to his youngest son, "Do you want me to tuck you in?" asked Chuck as he lifted Matty up into his arms.

Matthew smiled and nodded then wrapped his small arms around his neck. Chuck turned towards his two eldest, "If the phone should ring while I'm gone, make sure to answer then come straight to get me. Inquiries are left to me alone, is that understood?" he asked, leaving no room for protest.

"Yes, daddy," said Charlie in a small voice as she watched her father head towards the stairs with her little brother.

"Where could she be?" asked Luke, absently turning his monogrammed ring on his finger.

"I don't know," said Charlie, the worry evident in her voice, "I thought we were going to get yelled at for leaving the instant we stepped out of the elevator, but mom just walked right past us. You remember, she only stopped long enough to—"

"To tell us not to go anywhere else and that she'd be back shortly, I know," he said with furrowed brows.

"Luke," said Charlie shifting on the couch and turning towards him, "You don't have a tail on mom too, do you?"

"Of course not," Luke scoffed, "I value my life."

Charlie rolled her eyes and Luke continued, "Besides, why would I need to tail my own mother?"

"_Gee_, I don't know. I never could come up with how your conniving little brain works."

Luke shot her a look of annoyance, "We're two apples that fell the exact same diminutive distance from the tree, dear sister. So why don't you look in the mirror and ask yourself why do you do the things that you do?"

Charlie huffed and leaned forward; resting her elbows on her knees then rubbed her temples, "Believe me, I've asked myself that countless times and I can never get the answer just right, which is why I…" she trailed off, catching herself before she said more than she wanted to.

"Which is why you, what?"

Charlie shook her head, "Which is why I'm so screwed up," she said waving him off, "Aren't we supposed to be figuring out how to find mom? I'm really worried."

"Well, mom and dad haven't exactly been living in paradise lately, maybe—maybe she just needed a night off from us all," said Luke frowning as he looked down. Maybe it was his fault, he'd been very difficult lately, purposely disobeying—more than usual—he thought as his face fell in disappointment.

"Hey," said Charlie, ruffling Luke's hair, "It's not your fault," she reassured him as her own face fell, it wasn't, it was hers. She'd put their parents at odds. She'd done it solely on her own and it felt horrible, but if she could've just gotten the answers from her father, none of this would be happening now. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't he understand that she needed to know? She needed it in order to at least attempt to let go of all her hang-ups.

She pulled away from her brother and buried her hands in her face. Despite being told that her father hadn't known about her, she couldn't help it, she hated feeling like she wasn't enough to keep him around in the beginning. She hated feeling like she would never be enough to keep anyone around.

"Hey," said Luke, mimicking her, "If I'm not to blame, then neither are you," he said, giving her a disheartened playful shove.

She looked up and gave him a sad smile, "You know you can be really sweet when you want to be."

"I'm merely being agreeable, not sweet and don't spread that around," he insisted defensively, but couldn't quite keep the smirk off his face, "I'd swear against my trust fund that it wasn't true."

Her smile widened, "I wouldn't dream of it."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat on the edge of Matt's bed as he tucked him in, his thoughts were distracted and scattered as he did so. Where could Blair possibly be?

"Daddy?"

Chuck focused and looked down at his son's troubled blue eyes, "Yes, Matthew?"

"I want mommy," he said as he glanced towards the window and his eyes filled.

"Hey," said Chuck softly as he made Matty look at him, "Your mother will be home before you know it," he said huskily as he took in an uneven breath and tried to sound optimistic, but failed, "What's really wrong?"

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room momentarily, and instantly Matty tightened his hold on his blanket and closed his eyes shut, tears seeping down his face.

Chuck pulled the blankets back and picked Matthew up, hugging him close, "It's okay, it's just the rain, that's all it is," Chuck assured then pulled back to look at his son, "Why didn't you tell me you were afraid?"

Matty looked down and wiped his eyes, "I'm a boy, boys don't get scared or cry," he said as his bottom lip trembled.

"That's not true, Matthew, look at me," said Chuck, tipping his young son's chin up, "It's not true," he reiterated, "I've gotten scared countless times, too many times, more times than I'd ever want to admit," he said recalling all the mistakes he'd made on account of his fears, "And…I've also cried," he admitted with difficulty, "I cried when…my father died, I cried when you were born," he said smiling sadly, "And Luke…"

"And Charlie?" Matty asked with a sniffle.

Chuck looked down, pain flashing through his eyes, once again wishing as he had nearly every day of his life and on every single one of his daughter's birthday's, that he had been there.

He smiled and avoided the question, "The point is, it's okay to be scared and it's okay to cry. It doesn't make you weak or any less of a man."

Thunder rumbled outside the window and Matthew tensed once again, "Mommy always sings to me when it rains," he said hesitantly as his small knuckles turned white gripping Chuck's suit jacket.

Chuck sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, "Do you want me to get Dorota or Charlie to sing to you?"

Matty shook his head, "It's not the same," he said dejectedly, "Daddy, will you sing to me?"

Chuck settled Matthew back onto his bed and sighed once again, "I—I'm not sure I know how. I don't think I'd be any good at it."

Matty's bright blue eyes went huge, "But daddy, you're good at everything."

Chuck laughed, "Of course I am, my mistake," he said with amusement at Matthew's innocence then he sobered and rubbed his chin then cleared his throat with uncertainty, unsure of where to begin.

More thunder sounded and Matthew gasped, "_Breathe in, breathe out_," Chuck sang hesitantly as he rubbed Matty's chest, "_Tell me all of your doubt. If everyone goes away, I will stay_."

Matty's eyes locked with Chuck's as he continued, "_Look left, look right, to the moon and the night. Everything under the stars is in your arms_," he sang clumsily as he reached for Matthew's stuffed bear and handed it to him, "_We push and pull and I fall down sometimes_…"

Matty smiled and hugged the bear tight as his lids lowered with Chuck's singing, "_But I'm not letting go, you hold the other line. Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes._"

Chuck took Matthew's blanket and tucked him in properly, "_Breathe in, breathe out, move on and break down, if everyone goes away_…_I will stay_."

Chuck's sat there in silence for a few moments, his chest tightening as he watched his son. He let out a painful breath then bent and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love you, daddy," Matty slurred sleepily then turned and buried his face in the plush bear.

"I love you too," came Chuck's whispered answer.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair groaned and brought her hands up to her head. She had a pounding headache. She tried to open her eyes, but it only made the pain worse, "Chuck," she murmured, but there was no answer, "Chuck," she whimpered and when there was still no reply she forced her eyes open.

She gasped and sat up quickly, too quickly, where was she? She thought as she tried to think past the fog.

She blinked rapidly and her breath started coming in short gasps as she looked down at herself. She was in her bra and panties and suddenly, everything came back to her. Charlie, Luke, Carter, the note…Carter.

She was in Georgina's house. She rose off the bed hastily and swayed, but regained her balance and picked her clothes up off the floor with trembling hands.

What had he done? The only thing that kept her sanity intact was knowing that he hadn't…she thought with revulsion, he hadn't, she reassured herself, physically she was fine. She put her blouse on and then her pencil skirt, zipping it clumsily.

She thought back to when she'd first arrived, she'd been angry. Where had he come from after all these years? How had he come into contact with her daughter? He hadn't told her then she'd threatened him and he'd thrown it back in her face.

He'd shown her a file on Chuck, on them, she thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose. He knew things of the time Chuck had been gone, he even knew that Chuck had threatened to take Charlie away if she hadn't marry him all those years ago. How could he possibly have known that?

The last thing she remembered was him offering her a drink, her refusing and him telling her he wouldn't discuss his next move unless she sat down and took the drink, and she stupidly had.

She bent to put her shoes back on then grabbed her bag where it sat on the floor. She dug into it until she found her cell phone, she had twenty missed calls, her stomach turned, it was past midnight.

What would she tell Chuck?

She rushed towards the door then stopped abruptly and walked slowly up to the dresser. On top was a picture of her on the bed and…Carter was on top of her. Her stomach clenched unbearably at the sight then her gaze slid to the bottom of the picture where words were scribbled.

_Let's play a little game of show and tell, who goes first?_

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck exhaled deeply and pulled his tie loose, "Thank you," he said into his phone then ended the call.

He'd been about to go out there himself to search for her. He ran a less than steady hand through his hair. If he admitted it to himself, he hadn't been so scared since Luke's birth, when he'd almost lost her. These past few hours, he'd felt that same constricted, aching feeling, he'd had when the doctor had told him the worst.

He tossed his phone down on the coffee table then got himself a glass, he'd lost count what number drink he was on, "Go to bed," he told his children as he turned back to face them, "Your mother is coming up the elevator as we speak," he said as they looked at him with uncertainty.

"But dad, we want to see—"

"I said, go to bed," he retorted as his daughter looked down dejectedly. He cursed under his breath and took a sip of his scotch then put it down, "I'm sorry, I just—I need a few moments alone with her. I promise we'll come say goodnight to you both."

"Don't bother," Charlie shrugged, "Just go see Luke, I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need my mommy and daddy to come tuck me in," she said then turned and headed in the direction of the stairs.

Chuck drew in a quick breath, ready to call out to her, then thought better of it, and exhaled. He no longer knew how to get two words in with his daughter without it ending badly.

He turned to his son, words failing him.

"When you're done, go see her anyway. Despite her reproach, she wants you to," Luke said then shrugged, "When Charlie wants something the most, she denies it."

Chuck smiled, of course he'd already known that and as true as it was for Charlie, it was equally true for the boy presently looking up at him, but it simply felt good to know that his children had each other, that they had that unique bond he'd lacked growing up, "Thank you," said Chuck gratefully, then smirked, "I hope you're not too old to be tucked in."

"As long as you never refer to it as _tucking in_ and the fact stays tightly contained by these four walls, then I have no reservations on the matter," said Luke with a mirrored smirk towards his father.

Chuck laughed and patted Luke on the shoulder, "You have my word," he said then turned Luke towards the stairs, "As soon as we can your mother and I will be in to—bid you a goodnight."

Luke laughed and walked a few paces then ran down the hall and up the stairs, reminding Chuck that despite his air of superiority, he was still a young boy.

The sound of the front door opening stopped his thoughts in their tracks and he turned, his breath catching when he caught site of his rain soaked wife walking slowly past the foyer.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair's step faltered as she saw Chuck standing in the living room looking at her. Tears sprung to her eyes as the image of that awful picture came to mind. She wanted to take a hot shower knowing her and Carter had had any skin to skin contact.

"Blair," Chuck's tone grated.

She said nothing but closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, needing to be held.

She felt him exhale and his arms came around her tightly then he was kissing her neck, her temple, her cheek where a lone tear was making its way down.

"Don't," he said then cursed as he pulled back and wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, "I'm not angry, but why…? Where the hell were you?" he asked without much gripe.

She swallowed hard and could only muster a quick apology, "I'm sorry."

He frowned, "I know everything with Charlie has been difficult and—we've disagreed, but…" he quieted helplessly, "Why would you leave that way? Do you have any idea what I've been through tonight?" he demanded softly, "All the inconceivably vile scenarios that passed through my mind?"

Her eyes pooled, reminding him so much of Matty earlier that he cursed again then brought her against him as he held her, burying his hands in her damp curls, "What is it? Is it me and Charlie? I promise I'm going to fix it somehow."

She pulled back and swallowed hard, she couldn't tell him about Carter. She had to deal with this by herself. He was trying to hurt them and she wouldn't let him. She had to find out Carter's game plan and how Georgina was involved in all this, she thought, swearing to herself she'd remind them that marriage and domesticity hadn't made her forget who she was and what she was capable of when someone was naïve enough to cross the line.

She wiped her tears then leaned in and brushed a soft kiss over Chuck's lips, making her want to linger, but she couldn't, she had a lot thinking to do and scalding shower to take, "I know, I know you'll fix this situation with Charlie and our past, but the only way you can do that, is by telling her the whole truth."

Chuck's lips parted to respond, but she stopped him, "I know you don't want to and I also know why, just like I know that no matter what I say, it isn't going to change anything," she said then shrugged, "I just hope that when you realize there's no other way, it won't be at our daughter's expense."

"Blair—" said Chuck, not able to keep the anxiousness from sounding in his voice.

She smiled sadly, "I'm not angry or upset, I'm just—I'm resigned," she said then pulled away, "I…I'm going to get out of these wet clothes and take a shower, I'll see you upstairs."

**XOXOXOXO**

_**A few days later… **_

Friday morning Charlie sat at her vanity putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She went for subtle and light, even though she was going to school, it was still the summer and now that the rain had past it was hotter than ever. She didn't want to cake on more makeup than she needed.

She looked in the mirror one last time then nodded. Satisfied with herself, she rose from the bench then put on her high heels and adjusted her stockings. She was supposed to be wearing a uniform, but if she didn't hear Headmistress Queller say _Miss Bass_ disapprovingly at least once during the day, well then something was definitely wrong, she thought with a grin.

She righted herself and smoothed out her dress. It was short, beige at the bottom then it cinched at the waist in navy blue all the way up to the bodice, which was covered by white lace. Her stockings were navy blue to match just like her headband. If it weren't for how tense everyone seemed with each other, she would actually be looking forward to the day.

She sighed and picked up her bag. She just wanted all this to be over, she thought as she made a mental note to ask Gabe if his father had any updates for her.

"Miss Charlie, time for school, you be—oh," Dorota said a little surprised as she walked into the room, "You up."

Charlie smiled and nodded, "And I'm ready. Please tell me you made _Mazurek_," she said hopefully. The maid hadn't prepared that Polish breakfast cake in some time.

Dorota smiled and nodded, "On table, hot and waiting."

"Thanks," she said then her smile faded as she made her way out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Here we go again, she thought as she griped the stair rail tight, this was sure to be another less than pleasant affair.

**XOXOXOXO **

Luke glanced back and forth between his parents from across the table. He hated not knowing what was wrong, he hated the act of not knowing in general, really, but in this instance it truly irked him. He didn't like it when his parents were barely speaking.

"Mommy, can I come to work with you today?"

Luke glanced toward his little brother, who'd unknowingly broken the awkward silence.

Blair looked up from her plate then picked up her dinner cloth and wiped the corners of her mouth smiling, "Of course sweetheart, but I'll have to have Walter bring you a little later, I have a meeting this morning."

Matty glanced down a little disappointed.

"No need," his father interjected, "I'll take Matthew with me and bring him around during lunch."

Matty smiled brightly then it dimmed, "Are you going to leave me with Anna? She smells funny."

Luke snickered and his parents laughed too, it was the first time in more than a few days.

"Matthew, it's not polite to—voice your observations about people aloud," said Chuck with amusement, "And to answer your question, no, you'll be with me not Anna. She no longer works for me."

Blair frowned, "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

Chuck hesitated and Luke could see his father was somewhat surprised at how easily they were conversing, a stark contrast to how it had been lately.

"Anna has retired. With…everything, I guess I must have forgotten to mention it."

Blair looked down and the tense silence once again settled over them, he couldn't take this anymore, thought Luke with frustration, deciding to stray the conversation, "Dad, from one Bass to another, can we negotiate the terms of my release?"

Chuck put down his coffee then looked at his son, "Absolutely, next week, when you've completed your sentence," he said wryly.

Luke sighed, "Can we entertain the possibility of probation then?"

"Entertain, sure, seriously consider? Not going to happen."

"But—"

"I still have men tearing down the walls you had built on The Palace's rooftop garden, Lucas."

"Mom," said Luke switching tactics, "It was for Sophie, her birthday present. You always said a girl should smile on her birthday and that was my goal. Dad has done crazier things for you. I simply fabricated some sunshine, last year he got you the moon."

A wide smile lit his mother's face as she remembered, "We'd just finished watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ and I wasn't being serious."

"But dad took it seriously, he bought you an actual spaceflight to the moon."

"Which I didn't go on. I spent my birthday at home, _on earth_, but I did love the gesture," she said smiling towards Chuck who took her hand and kissed her palm softly, "It's the best way I've ever wasted seven figures," he murmured.

"Good morning everyone," said Charlie walking into the dining room and taking a seat next to Matty.

"Well it was until you walked in," said Luke with a smirk.

"_Ha_, _ha_," Charlie retorted and took a bread roll from the basket in the middle of the table then threw it her brother.

Luke caught it easily then straightened his tie, "Watch it, this is my brand new suit, custom tailored by William Fioravanti. Just to walk past his doors is five grand."

"If I triple that amount, you think he'd make you a custom made straight jacket?"

Luke looked at her mockingly then their father interrupted before he could respond, "Don't start," he warned, "And Charlie, what are you wearing?"

She took a sip of orange juice then feigned a pensive look, "Uh, Marchesa, Manolo, and Marc Jacobs," said Charlie innocently, "A stroke of whimsy overcame me and I thought I'd wear all M's today."

"You're supposed to be wearing your uniform."

"Well regardless, the Basses never do as they should, now do they?" asked Charlie not able to keep the hint of sarcasm out of her voice. She couldn't help it. She didn't want to fight or argue, but she got so mad when he expected something from her without looking at himself first.

"You're the one who requested to attend summer classes, I—"

"It's fine," interrupted Blair stiffly as she looked between them two, "She'll put on the Constance blazer over her dress and no one will think twice of it."

Chuck quieted with disapproval and Charlie sighed audibly, "Today is only orientation, formal classes don't start for another few days. When it does, I'll be sure to wear the uniform…mostly."

"I do love the headband with that dress," Blair commented with that look of regret Charlie had become accustomed to lately. She gave her a half smile then looked down at her plate. The night before her mother had apologized again for hitting her and Charlie had accepted it, mainly because she knew her mother truly hadn't meant it and also because if it were up to her, the lying would stop, but it wasn't. Her father remained adamant and so would Charlie. If he could say half truths, so would she, starting with this one, "I'll be home a little later. After class I have to organize a meeting. The Debutante Ball will be here before we know."

"The Debutante Ball isn't for another four months."

Charlie ignored her father and glanced towards her mother, "Mom, when did you start planning your Debutante Ball?"

Blair looked at Chuck hesitantly then met her daughter's gaze, "From the age of ten."

Charlie raised a brow towards her father, "See."

"Yes, but all that preparing doesn't necessarily mean it'll go as planned, isn't that right Blair?"

Charlie watched her mother shoot her father an irritated look, "Yes, but it can also ensure it goes exactly as planned."

Charlie frowned, not sure why her parents were now glaring at each other. She'd just needed an excuse to buy an hour or so to speak with Gabe and Carter alone, "Did your Debutante Ball go how you wanted it to?" she asked curiously.

"No."

"Yes."

Her parents snapped simultaneously, then turned to each other. Charlie's lips parted. This had something to do with them, not her. Something they clearly didn't want to tell her, "So mom, which one is it? You said yes, but dad said no."

"Why are you arguing?" said Matty putting down his fork with a clang.

"Will you excuse us?" said Luke rising from the table and grabbing Charlie's arm, "I'm going to walk her out. If she doesn't leave now, she'll be late."

Charlie picked up her bag and allowed herself to be ushered out by her little brother until they were standing alone together in the foyer, "What?"

"I was fixing things, inadvertently so, but it was working, then you had to go and ruin it. I don't want our parents fighting. Normally, I brush this sort of thing off, but this time it's different," he said then his voice lost the accusatory tone, "Have you seen how they look at each other lately? I—I don't like it."

Charlie pursed her lips tightly together, he was right and she wished he wasn't. She'd noticed, everyone had, even Matty and it was her fault, she thought as her eyes stung painfully. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she just wanted to figure herself out, "I'm sorry, Luke. You're right."

Luke sighed then grinned, "Can I get that in writing?"

Charlie laughed, despite what she was feeling then leaned down and stained Luke's cheek with her lipstick, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Are you quoting Rod Stewart to me?" he asked wiping the side of his face clean.

"No," said Charlie with an eye roll, "And how do you know who Rod Stewart is?"

"How do you?"

"You're avoiding little brother, but that's okay," she said much too sweetly as she pinched his cheek then smacked it lightly, "I love you enough for the both of us."

"_Cute_," said Luke wryly, "Is that what you tell Gabriel as well?"

Charlie's smile faded and she sobered, adjusting her bag on her arm, "I—I got to go, as you said, I'm going to be late," she rushed then pulled the door open and walked out towards the elevator.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair watched Charlie and Luke leave and she rose too, dropping her dinner cloth on the table and walking out, "Blair!" Chuck called out but she ignored him as she walked down the hall towards the stairs, "Blair," he attempted again then she felt herself being turned around.

"What the hell was that about?"

Blair avoided his gaze and watched as Dorota walked down the stairs, "Dorota, please go sit with Matthew until he's done with his breakfast then get him ready. I assume you're still taking him to work with you?" she asked finally turning her gaze towards Chuck.

"Yes, but that's not what we're talking about here."

"Then what are we talking about, Chuck? Or rather, what are we not talking about?"

Dorota mumbled something Polish under her breath then did as she was told, heading towards the dining room.

Chuck glowered, the irritation clearly apparent in his gaze, "I always thought you really regretted sleeping with Nate, well my mistake."

Blair's eyes narrowed, "We aren't arguing about Nate and you know it, but you don't seem to care. I thought that if I stepped back and gave you some time to think about it, you'd see things differently, but you don't. You don't care what I think, you don't care how our daughter feels," she said with exasperation, "You know what? I—I don't have time for this," she said turning around, "I have to go finish getting ready or I'll be late for my meeting."

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck watched her walk up the stairs then he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was screwing up. The whole reason he wanted the past to remain in the past, was because he'd feared Charlie would want nothing to do with him once she knew, but that was happening regardless and what was worse, he and Blair were slowly drifting because of it. That thought produced a physical ache that had his breath thinning.

He couldn't do this anymore. These past few days had been hell. He and Blair had barely uttered what was necessary to each other and even at night when they'd slept, she'd kept a distance. It was the first time in their nearly twelve years of marriage where he felt like he couldn't reach out to her, as if he didn't have a right or weren't worthy.

And in truth he wasn't, he thought as took to the stairs two at a time. If he persisted, he had a sinking feeling he'd lose them both and he couldn't, wouldn't allow that to happen. With the decision made, his steps became more assured as he walked to the master bedroom and his wife.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair grabbed a few folders from on top of the dresser then shoved them into her bag with force, so much so that when she pulled her hand back, her wedding ring got caught on the zipper. She gasped then looked down at her ring, her eyes filling. The stone had fallen off.

She put her bag down on the bed then rummaged through and found the oversized diamond easily, holding it in the palm of her hand as a few tears slipped down her cheek. Everything was falling apart, _literally_, she thought as she looked down at the ring that had once belonged to Chuck's mother.

She sighed as she wiped her face, getting a grip. She couldn't let herself wallow in self-pity. She had countless things to do that day. On the top of the list, ensuring that the bodyguard she'd hired to follow Charlie did his job discreetly. Ever since her encounter with Carter she'd been on edge, not knowing what he wanted with Charlie or what he'd planned to do with the picture he'd taken. She'd entrusted Chuck's P.I. with the task of digging up his past and tailing his every move, but Carter had seemed to disappear and the only thing the P.I. had told her was that he'd just gotten out of prison which was not a shock to her in the least. It was where he belonged.

She walked up to the vanity and looked at herself in the mirror, swiping her fingers under her eyes, making sure her mascara hadn't run. Satisfied, she looked down at the diamond again, making her thoughts drift once more. She'd wanted to ask Charlie how she'd met Carter Baizen, but if she had done that, then she'd have to explain how she and Chuck knew him, which would in turn lead them straight to the source of their problems and Chuck's resistance to acknowledge their past, so for the time being, she'd done what she could and hired someone to ensure that Carter would not get within fifty feet of her daughter.

Blair turned and walked back towards the bed to where her bag was then with difficulty, took her wedding ring off just as the door swung open and Chuck walked in.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie walked up the Met steps listlessly. She felt all kinds of wrong for making her parents argue that way and in front of her brothers, especially Matty. He was around the same age as she was when her parents had had a huge blow out and her father had left for a while. She still remembered that night. It was a haze, but she distinctly remembered the shouting and screaming and her mother crying and how helpless and hurt she'd felt watching her father leave. She didn't want that for her brothers, she thought with certainty. She wouldn't argue with her parents anymore, she'd let them be. After all, what was the point? She'd get her answers elsewhere anyway.

She heard her name being called and she looked up to see her cronies all waiting for her, yogurt in hand. She put a confident smile on her face and walked up the few steps, "Good morning Angels," she said in a sing-song voice as she took her rightful place a few steps above them.

"Good morning Charlie," the two girls said in unison as they grinned then took their seats.

"I love your outfit, isn't that dress Marchesa? Their new line isn't do out for another few months. I've been counting down the days. I have a floor length gown on hold for The Debutante Ball," said blonde haired, blue eyed Merci Rousseau in a rush.

Charlie sent her a quizzical look, "By the time it does come out, anything off that line will already be a last season faux pas," she warned, mainly because she'd already ordered nearly the entire line and could not possibly be seen wearing anything any girl at Constance had already worn.

"Oh, you're right," she corrected immediately as her cheeks reddened, "Consider it cancelled," she assured as she scribbled furiously in her planner.

Charlie felt slightly bad for the girl, now a junior, and still as naïve as she was two years ago. She made a mental note to have her grandmother make her a dress, if she behaved herself that is and of course not nearly as epic as hers was sure to be.

"Here's your yogurt, organic and nonfat."

Charlie turned to the dark eyed, raven haired girl sitting to her bottom left and accepted the offering, "Thank you, Gwen," she said, accepting it, but not even having a bite. She'd lost her appetite after that non-breakfast with her family, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"We got the roster for all the incoming freshman along with a copy of their transcripts, photos, and aspirations," said Merci as she produced a big pile of folders, "I figured we'd get it out of the way before the formal school year started."

"You figured right," said Charlie with a nod, "We need to weed out the useless, unworthy, and unconscionable."

"The three infamous U's," said Gwen somewhat dryly and Charlie shot her a look that had the girl's lips thinning into an unflattering line.

"Good morning ladies."

They all turned to see Gabe making his way up towards them and she couldn't help the smile that came over her, she'd missed him since she'd been banned from the outside world.

Charlie stood just as he closed in and wrapped his arms around her middle, "You two wouldn't mind if I borrowed her for just a few moments, would you?"

"No, it's fine with us," piped Merci animatedly.

Charlie grinned up at him, "Since when do you borrow anything? You either buy, take, or blackmail."

"Good point," he said looking down at her, his eyes taking in her every feature, "So which one is it going to be?"

"Let's see," she said feigning thoughtful consideration, "Blackmail wouldn't work, we'd only reach an impasse. We know each other too well," she commented as she turned in his arms and righted his tie, "Buying is out of the question, that would be too easy and I'm anything but."

"Of course," he said with grin, "That just leaves taking, which sounds just about right to me."

She grinned teasingly up at him, "I won't come quietly."

"You never have, that earsplitting cry is burned in my memory," he whispered against her ear then dropped a caressing kiss on the nape of her neck.

She drew in a quick breath then turned around to face her underlings, "This meeting is adjourned, we'll reconvene during lunch," she said taking Gabe's hand and pulling him down the steps, "By then I expect that pile to be narrowed down to only the top eligible candidates," she said waving them off then quickening her steps, "So where are you _taking _me exactly?"

"That," he paused, "is a loaded question that I'm presently not prepared to answer," he said slowing down as they turned the corner and reached his car.

She pouted childishly and he laughed, "Trust me, if we didn't have class in a little more than ten minutes, then rest assured that I'd be taking you…" he trailed off as he turned then pinned her against his car.

"Taking me…where?" she murmured as he drew in.

"Taking you, _period_," he said as his mouth covered hers.

"Mmm," she sighed against his lips as his hands tightened at her waist, "You know that dress is a little short for comfort," he said in between kisses, "hmm, mine or yours?" she asked impishly.

He laughed against her lips then kissed his way down her neck and gave her a punishing little bite that had her gasping against him, "That wasn't very nice of you."

"I've never done nice particularly well," he said as he fingered the elastic on her stocking.

"I'd say you do it extremely well," she said airily as he caressed her inner thigh.

He smirked then reluctantly drew his hand back and dropped a quick kiss on her lips before she could bemoan the action, "We wouldn't want to end up on Gossip Girl, now would we? Your parents still don't know I'm taking these classes too."

"Nope," she agreed, "Though, I think my mother suspects, but I doubt she'd tell my father now. They've been weird lately."

He frowned, "How so?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I actually wanted to ask about your father."

Gabe sighed then pulled back, "I don't think I'll ever be able to see Carter that way, not as I see my dad anyway."

"As long as you try, I think that's all Carter expects," she said as she kissed his jaw lightly, "So, you know what I want to ask," she said, suddenly getting antsy.

He nodded, "I have some good news and some bad news," he said hesitantly, "Which one do you want to hear first?"

Charlie entwined their hands and looked down, "The bad," she said with resignation, nothing would ever be simple for her, she thought with disappointment.

He tipped her chin up to look at him, "It's not all bad," he reassured, "I gave Carter the money and he talked to the psychologist again and it looks like he'll give up the file."

"So? What's the problem?" she asked quickly.

"He doesn't want to do it over the phone nor does he want the money sent, he doesn't want to risk it being traced, so Carter has gone to meet him."

"In Australia?"

Gabe nodded.

Charlie bit her bottom lip and before she could stop herself she asked, "Are you sure you can trust him?" then looked at Gabe apologetically as he pulled away from her, "Wait, I'm sorry. I was the one who pushed you to get close to him and—I, I shouldn't have said that."

Gabe shrugged with indifference, "You don't have to apologize, you're right."

"No," she insisted, "It's just that—I, I know why he went to jail."

He frowned, "Who told you? You could have just asked me, I wouldn't have kept it from you."

"I know that, and I didn't go digging it up. It was Luke. He followed us and found out about Carter and I had to tell him, not about everything—" she assuaged, "But about him being your father and you getting to know him again."

"It's okay," he reassured, "And to tell you the truth, I'm not all that convinced by Carter Baizen either, but he's been texting me and keeping me updated, so I figured he hasn't taken my money and hightailed it yet."

Charlie nodded somewhat relieved then another thought came to her, "Where did you get that money from if it didn't come from your parents?"

Gabe ran a hand through his hair, mussing it, "Believe it or not, from Carter."

Charlie frowned, "What? I don't under—"

"Well not from Carter per se, from my grandparents, Carter's parents. Everything that was supposed to ultimately go to him, they gave to me instead, sort of an acknowledgement of my existence without having to actually acknowledge it formally."

"It was a payoff," Charlie said in a small voice, feeling terrible for him.

Gabe nodded, "My mother wasn't even going to accept it, but thought that I should decide, so the money has been sitting in the bank untouched since I was ten."

Charlie leaned her head against his chest in comfort and he buried his hands in her tumbling curls then brushed a kiss on her forehead, "Come on, we've got to go," he prompted.

She huffed with disappointment. It wasn't looking like she'd get any real time with him, but then thought of something, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Why?"

"Because my family and I are going to the Hamptons and I want you to come too."

"The White Party," he deduced with a nod.

"Yes, so say you'll come, we could get away, sit back, relax, have some Sex on the Beach…"

He smirked, "And the drink too."

She laughed, "So is that a yes?"

"It was a yes before you asked."

**XOXOXOXO**

"What are you doing?"

Blair's lips parted, startled as Chuck strode quickly towards her, "I—I…"

"Don't," he breathed out miserably, "Please don't."

She frowned, "Chuck, I—"

"I know, I know I've been difficult and stubborn, hurting you and Charlie just to save face, and I'm sorry. I'm so damn sorry," he said taking a hold of her arms, "I swear I'll tell her anything she wants to know, just, just—don't," he stumbled over his words unlike himself.

She looked into his eyes and gave a tremulous smile of relief and at how wrong he had gotten it, "You're an idiot, you know that don't you?"

A slow smile came over him, "So I've been told," he answered, his grin widening, "On various occasions."

She laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" she asked, hitting his chest playfully.

"Take three steps back and ask me again," he smirked.

She turned instinctively to look and her dimples appeared with a smile as she took sight of their four poster bed then she turned back and hit him again, harder this time.

"I give," he put his arms up in surrender, then mumbled "For now," under his breath then sobered, taking her face in his hands, "You can do anything," he answered truthfully, "Anything you want with me, just as long as whatever it is, we're doing it together."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close, "So the ring stays where it belongs?"

She kissed the pulse point at his neck then pulled back, "I was never going to take it off, it's just—" she halted, opting to just show him as she opened her palms for him to see, "It got caught on the zipper of my Ferragamo bag and…" she trailed off as her voice shook, making her feel absurd, getting emotional over something that could easily be repaired.

"Don't worry, I'll have it fixed right away," he told her caressing her chin lightly.

"I know," she said as she reluctantly handed it to him and he put both the diamond and ring his pocket, "but I've never been without it for longer than an hour in over a decade."

That fact shot through him causing a heated possessiveness that even caught Chuck by surprise as he leaned in and took her lips in a swift kiss that momentarily stilled her thoughts. She made an incoherent sound as he curled a hand around her neck and brought her closer to him. It wasn't enough, came her scattered thoughts. She gripped his lapels tightly between her fingers then tipped toed as he tilted his head to gain better access.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she gasped as he took advantaged to explore her deeper.

She felt herself walking backward until her feet hit the foot of their bed and she fell back against the plush bedding.

"Wait," she panted, between kisses, but Chuck ignored her. His hands travelled slowly up her side to cup her breast through her blouse and she groaned, all thoughts of protest gone as she bent her legs to tighten them around him, causing her close fitting pencil skirt to rip loudly.

Chuck took that as an invitation to run his hands along the newly exposed skin, reaching high up to hook his fingers on her garter belt.

"Miss Blair? Mr. Chuck?" came the inquiry through the door, "You be late, Mr. Matthew dressed and waiting."

Chuck groaned and cursed under his breath as he withdrew his hands, pulling away slightly and with difficulty, "She's fired," he said with narrowed eyes.

Blair laughed and ran her hand through his hair caressingly, "That'll make it the fourth time this month."

Chuck sighed, "I mean it this time," he grumbled as he sat up and Blair did the same, "No, dear, you always mean to mean it," said Blair teasingly then called out to the maid, "Alright, thank you Dorota, tell him we'll be just a few more minutes."

Chuck was fixing his tie, his frustration evident, in multiple ways, she thought with a grin as she stood and her skirt nearly fell right off, "Look what you did," said Blair, faking a grievance.

"I would have done a whole lot more, had the Polish Police taken a coffee break from unnecessarily patrolling the halls."

Blair grinned then looked at her watch, "I'm really going to be late, Jake is going to be furious," she said as she quickly strode into the walk-in closet.

"If he so much as blinks at you the wrong way, I'll have his company. Then you can be as late as you want, anytime you want."

"Chuck," she called out to him in warning as she tossed her ruined skirt and pulled on another, zipping it up hastily, "You know how I feel about you…" she turned, quieting in stunned silence as he stood in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure I know how you feel about me, but reassurance is always welcome," he said holding out an exquisite diamond and ruby ring.

"It's—it's beautiful," she said as she took the ring from him. It was in the shape of a flower. There was a deep red ruby in the center surrounded by four clear cut diamonds, "What's the occasion?"

"Friday," he shrugged and she smiled then said, "No, really, tell me."

"I bought it as an anniversary present. I was going to hold onto it until next month, but I couldn't let you walk around bare."

"You didn't have to give it to me now, I have other rings—"

"I know, but you gave your old ruby ring to Charlie and I know how you always wore it for luck during a big pitch meeting and with said meeting today, and also with what happened to your wedding ring…I just thought you could use it today."

She smiled, "Thank you, I love it," she said as she slipped it on her ring finger then leaned in and kissed him, "I love you."

He smiled, those words grounding him like nothing else ever could, "I love you too, you don't quite know how much."

She kissed him again then pulled back with reluctance, "We really have to leave."

He nodded, "We'll have plenty of time tomorrow at the Hamptons."

Blair nodded then stepped into her shoes again and walked over to the rumpled bed where her bag had been pushed to the far corner. She grabbed it then turned back to him, "Did…did you really mean what you said about telling Charlie the truth?" she asked hesitantly.

He put his hands in his pocket then nodded, "I gave you my word, tomorrow night I'll have a talk with her and whatever happens, happens."

"Nothing will happen," she reassured him.

"Mommy, daddy!" they heard Matthew's voice calling out to them, "I hope you're right," he said almost to himself as he followed her out of the room.

"I'm always right, I thought you'd know that by now, Bass," she said making light of the situation, but needing herself to be truly right in this instance. Please she thought, silently begging to any higher power that would listen, let this be the end of it.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Stock!" Luke called out, "Stock!" he tried again, "I swear this dog takes after you," he said with annoyance then wiped the sweat off his brow. It was very early Saturday morning and already they were baking under the summer sun at a private beach in the Hamptons.

Sophie smiled, "Of course he does, he's loyal and sensitive, energetic and—"

"Stubborn and pushy and, doesn't listen to a word I say, much less take a command even when it's in his own best interest to do so."

The beagle finally obeyed and came panting back towards its owner and Luke quickly hooked the leash back on before the dog could decide to run away again, "Let's go over to the umbrella," he said as he started walking, but Sophie didn't, "Aren't you coming?"

"No," she said with her arms crossed, "According to you, I don't listen to a word you say, so I'm just going to stand here and act like I didn't hear you."

"And there's the stubbornness in action," he said with a raised brow, "And let's not forget not listening to reason, even for your own good."

"I learned from the best, or should I say worst," she said then rolled her eyes.

"Fine," he said indifferently, "If you want to stand there and get Melanoma, far be it from me to intercede," he said then walked over to the umbrella he'd set up fifteen minutes earlier and sat down.

Sophie scowled then pulled her sundress off and threw it at him then stomped her way towards the water.

"Sophie!" he shouted, "There isn't a lifeguards on duty. It's barely seven in the morning!" he yelled, but she ignored him and went into the water anyway. He cursed an expletive that would have surely made his mother livid and got up then tied the dog to one of the pillars on the small boardwalk.

He took off his penny loafers then pulled his polo shirt off, dropping it in the sand. They were supposed to be enjoying themselves, especially since they had gotten away while everyone slept, but they weren't, he thought with irritation, not thinking about his own hand in the issue.

He walked into the water, it was cold, but it felt good against his heated skin. He spotted Sophie getting farther away from the shore, "Sophie!" he called out again, then started swimming towards her. He ducked under the water and everything became silent except for the rush of his blood as he held his breath. He swam until the lack of oxygen impeded him from going any further then he kicked his legs and broke the water in a gasp. He rubbed his eyes clear then his gaze darted in every direction. He turned and turned again and suddenly, his heart started to pump rapidly, anxiously, Sophie was nowhere to be seen.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She wasn't sure what woke her, but she was up and currently in need of a cup of coffee. She went down the last step and reached the landing then starting making her way to the overly bright kitchen. The sun was streaming through the windows, making her wish she had stayed in bed.

"Thank God," she said, spotting a freshly made pot of coffee. One of the maids must already be up, she thought pouring herself a cup and inhaling the scent before she took a sip.

There was a knock on the French doors leading to their massive backyard. She jumped, startled, nearly spilling the hot liquid on herself.

She put the mug down then turned, her eyes widening in surprise, "Zac?" she said as she walked over and opened the doors, letting him in, "What are you doing here?"

"After that blow up with your father, I came back here to be with my parents."

Her frown turned into a smile, "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard it through the grapevine," he said, waving his cell-phone in the air then put it back in his pocket.

"What did she write about me this time?" she sighed.

"It doesn't matter," he waved her off, "How are you? You never called."

"I know," she said, brushing a few unruly curls away from her face, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know if you wanted me to. Why didn't you call me?"

"Same reason," he shrugged, "I'm really sorry too. I didn't mean for it to escalate how it did."

"It's okay," she said smiling as she took his hand. They were finally talking like they used to when they were younger and things weren't so complicated, "So this is an early social call," she said, grabbing her cup and pulling him towards the breakfast table.

"I wanted to catch you before your parents got up," he said, taking a seat next to her.

"What were you planning to do, break in?"

"No," he laughed, "I was banking on Dorota taking pity on me. After all, she's known me since I was Luke's age."

Charlie's smile widened, remembering the boy he'd been and how much he meant to her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," he said, pulling on her loose ponytail, making it come undone.

"Hey," she said with a fake scowl as she tried to pull her hair into a semblance of order, but failed.

He laughed then his smile slowly turned into a frown and his jaw set as it did when he was angry.

Her hands stilled and her brows furrowed in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"You got a tattoo for that jerk?"

Her lips parted and she quickly brought her wrist to her chest, "That's none of your business."

He stood, making the chair screech against the floor, "You get inked for guy that doesn't deserve you and it's none of my business?"

She rose too, her own anger piqued, "Yes, it's none of your business. It's my body, I chose to get this tattoo and I don't want to hear anything more you have to say about it."

"Charlie, you're—"

"You what?"

They both turned to the source the interruption and saw her father standing in the archway, eyes narrowed as they swept over her, searching…

"Chuck, why did you—" but Blair silenced as she walked in after him and surveyed the scene.

"Charlotte, repeat what you just said, _now_."

Blair sighed despondently as she looked back and forth between them, "What now?"

* * *

A/N: I know it's been a while but I wrote a 24 page chapter to make up for it. I was trying to finish up my other story so that I can focus solely on this one, but I couldn't, then it took me longer to get into the flow of writing this again, but I finally did. On to the chapter, Carter has a goal and we'll see more of him in the next chapter and Allie will have a comeback too, she'll be getting the green light from Carter, which is what she's been waiting for. Georgina might make an appearance, I'm still deciding and Charlie will have to deal with her parents finding out about the tattoo and will Chuck keep his word and tell Charlie the truth? Find out next time…

P.S. There's a pic of Charlie in the outfit she wore to Constance in my photobucket account as well as a pic of her and the mean girls. There's also a pic of the ring Chuck got Blair and if you're worried about Luke and Sophie, there's a pic depicting what happens right after I ended the scene.

Please review and let me know you're still reading, because I'm still writing and plan to continue despite the shrinking CB fanfic writers after last season. Luke's story is still in the works ;o)

XoXo Chrys


	30. The White Party and the Black Ball

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_Blair disappeared then returned home. She didn't tell Chuck or the kids where she'd been. Carter drugged her and took pictures of them together and threatened her. Blair found out that Carter is in contact with Charlie but doesn't know how or why so without Charlie's knowledge she put a tail on her so that Carter wouldn't be able to get close to her. _

_Chuck and Blair argued then made up and Chuck agreed to tell Charlie the truth. Charlie and Gabe started summer school and Gabe told her Carter went to Australia to pay for (with Gabe's money) and get the folder containing everything Chuck told a psychologist in confidence at the rehab center. _

_The Bass family went to the Hamptons for the weekend. Luke and Sophie snuck out early to go to the beach and Sophie disappeared in the water. It ended with Chuck and Blair finding out about Charlie's tattoo._

**Chapter 30**

Charlie looked at Zac despondently and shook her head; then turned her gaze towards her parents.

"Well?" asked Chuck as he walked up to them, Blair following suit.

Charlie sighed, preparing herself for the inevitable, "I got a tattoo."

Blair's eyes widened, "You what?"

"Exactly," Chuck retorted.

"Oh, God, Charlie, please tell me it's washable," said Blair, rubbing her temples.

"Rufus has a tattoo," she said matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't help your case," said Chuck, clipping his words.

"I didn't know I was on trial," Charlie countered tersely.

Blair grimaced, "Charlie, what possessed you? Tattoos are for grungy musicians or wannabes or—"

"Or sl—"

"Chuck, don't," Blair interrupted sharply.

Charlie's eyes glazed over at what her father had almost said, "Is that what you think of me? That I'm a slu—"

"Of course not," Chuck denied heatedly, "Which is why you're getting it removed, immediately," he said, his eyes darting everywhere, still searching, "Where is it? What is it?"

"I'm not getting it removed," Charlie said as she blinked back her tears and crossed her arms defiantly, "You can't make me."

Chuck took an ominous step forward and Blair pulled him back then faced their daughter, "Where is it? Show it to me," she said then closed her eyes and huffed, "Unless it's somewhere that—"

"Here," said Charlie, offering out her wrist for inspection, not wanting her parents to go ballistic over the possible locations.

Chuck grabbed her hand, surveyed her wrist then cursed, pushing it away, making her stumble slightly. He walked around, pacing back and forth trying to calm himself then his eyes landed on the silent teen boy, "Get out now and don't try to contact her for sixty days."

"Daddy—"

"And I'm being generous," said Chuck, his eyes snapping to his daughter, "The inspiration for that little smear of ink on your skin? Shouldn't inquire over you at all—ever again."

"Mom," said Charlie, her breath accelerating, "He can't do that. I won't let him—I—Gabe—I," said Charlie, her words faltering anxiously.

"Don't even say his name," Chuck grated then glared at Zac, "Move—" he ordered him when he'd remained immobile.

Zac looked at Charlie with regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," he said, then reluctantly walked a few paces to the French doors and left.

Charlie glanced at the closed door with regret for a moment, then faced her mother, "Dad can't do this, please, Mom—"

Blair turned, "Chuck—"

"Blair?" he answered with a hint of sarcasm.

Blair rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Chuck, follow me," she said as she gripped his arm, "You stay put," Blair warned her daughter as she pulled Chuck out of the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke's gasping breath seared his chest as he spun in the water anxiously. He couldn't spot Sophie anywhere. His heart pounded, he did a few more furious strokes going against the waves then stopped, "Sophie!" he shouted at the top of his lungs with no reply. His hands started shaking and his eyes burned, "Sop—"

Suddenly, his voice was drowned out as he was pushed underwater by an unexpected force, the weight submerging him, giving only enough time to suck in a breath. He brought his hands up to his neck and felt the unmistakable arms around him. His adrenaline kicked in and he pumped his legs furiously, pushing himself back towards the surface in a splash.

The first thing he registered was Sophie's laugh, the second was his unabated fear, and the third was his pure relief laced with the kind of anger that had him gripping her arms tightly and shaking her.

"How the hell could you do that to me? Do you possess even an ounce of sense?"

Sophie's smile was rattled away and her eyes filled, "You're hurting me."

"Well at least you're alive to feel it," Luke gritted out then released her.

Sophie's lips parted, "As if you care," she retorted, "Maybe I should've really drowned," she said then quickly disappeared under the water again, heading straight towards the shore.

Luke cursed at his tactlessness then propelled himself forward with a few kicks of his feet, keeping his head above water as he swam to keep Sophie in clear view. He'd never lose sight of her again was his only thought as he pushed himself forward.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Whatever you're going to say won't change my mind," said Chuck as he strode into the den, then turned to Blair who huffed and crossed her arms.

"We can't keep her from him, Chuck, you know that. She has both our stubbornness tenfold."

Chuck scowled, "And my inability to forgive easily."

Blair nodded, "Compile that with what she feels for Gabriel and—"

"What she feels is deluded infatuation," he said as he picked the phone up off the dock on the desk, "And I'm going to break her out of it."

"Chuck, you can't," said Blair as she walked up to him, "Don't you see? That tattoo is just like my heart pin."

Chuck slammed the phone back down, her words hitting a nerve he didn't think still existed, "It's nothing like your heart pin," he grated, "Charlie's is permanent and besides, if I remember correctly, yours changed hands many times."

Blair pursed her lips, "You of all people did not just say that to me, you're just still upset it was never put in your hands," she said with a defiant tilt of her head.

"No," came his terse agreement, "But everything else was."

Blair was silent for a moment letting that stinging remark settle then she pulled away, "You will do nothing against Gabriel Knight, you will leave Charlie be," she spelled out in warning, "And for the rest of the day, you can stay the hell away from me."

Chuck sighed then cursed, "Blair—" he attempted as she turned and headed for the door, "Blair!" he tried again as he followed in pursuit.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Sophie!" Luke called out as his feet splashed on the shallow water on the shore, "Sophie, stop!" he shouted as he finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"What do you want, huh?" she asked as she pulled her arm out of his grasp, "To argue and fight some more, to insult me?" she questioned angrily, "Well don't bother, let's skip to the part where we're not speaking," she said then tried to turn around again, but he stopped her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I—I was scared," he admitted grudgingly.

Sophie crossed her arms in front of her, but couldn't quite keep the small smile from her lips. He'd never admitted anything like that to her before, "You were scared?"

Luke scowled, "You heard me, I won't repeat myself."

"Why were you afraid?"

"Let's go," said Luke, "We don't want to push it. I need to get you back before your parents wake," he said taking a few steps forward, but was stopped by her hands on his chest and he stumbled the few steps back disconcerted, "What do you want?"

Sophie smiled then hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry too," she whispered, "I would've been really scared if you had pulled that with me."

Luke let out the sigh of relief he'd thought he'd already exhaled and returned the hug, his fingers slipping down her wet, bare skin, stopping at the small of her back.

She gasped or had he? He wasn't quite sure but he pulled away abruptly, looking anywhere but at her, "Let's go, okay?" he said, rubbing his fingers as if they'd been burned.

She nodded, this time not protesting in the least, "I'll get Stock and you get our stuff," she said and he nodded curtly in return, then walked towards their pitched umbrella, but she remained as she was for a moment watching him retreat, wondering what in the world had just happened between them.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm not having it removed," said Charlie as she sat at the kitchen table watching her mother walk in with a glower.

Blair pulled out a chair and sat down opposite her daughter, "Why did you do it? Was it to act out, get your father's attention?"

Charlie frowned, "What? No, this has nothing to do with Dad or you or anyone else but me."

Blair nodded, her frown easing away, "You must really care about Gabriel, that's really permanent," she said as she gripped Charlie's wrist to have another look at it, "Are you feeling permanent about him?"

Charlie pulled away quickly, not wanting to analyze why she'd gotten the tattoo in the first place, "I—I wanted to get it, so I did."

"That's not an answer," Blair pressed.

"Well it's the only one I have," Charlie countered, then shrugged.

Blair nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get anything more from Charlie until she was ready to admit her own feelings to herself, "Fine," said Blair rising and Charlie frowned, "That's it?"

Blair nodded again, "When you're ready to talk, I'm here," she said turning around and heading towards the archway leading to the hall.

Charlie breathed out in relief, she thought she was going to be grounded for the rest of the year, or worse, sent to a boarding school.

"Oh, but before it slips from my mind," said Blair turning around just before exiting the kitchen, "Forget what your father said about Zachary and Gabriel."

Charlie smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," Blair nodded, "But add another two weeks to your punishment and it's from home to school and back again. No stopovers at Gabriel's, or makeout sessions by the Met steps before class."

Charlie's lips parted, momentarily taken aback.

"Oh yes, I know," Blair informed her, "And Charlotte? Break _my_ rules and there'll be hell to pay, I promise," she warned, "Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded but her defensiveness was piqued, she couldn't spend the duration of her punishment barely speaking to Gabe. She had to figure something out.

"Good," said Blair then turned around and left her alone in the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Why are we in the Hamptons?"

"Because the Basses are here and so is my son."

Allison looked at Carter condescendingly, "Your son? How sweet," she said as she dropped her bag down on the foyer of her mother's Hampton house.

"I know," said Carter with a mocking grin, "Blood ties, domesticity, I now know the true meaning of life," he remarked dryly.

Allie rolled her eyes and smiled, "So what are we really doing here exactly?"

"You're here to keep tabs on Charlotte Bass and I'm here to keep tabs on you, from the sidelines of course, no one can know of my whereabouts just yet."

Allie's smile widened, "You're finally giving me free rein?"

Carter grinned, "Do your worst, but plan it right. If I have to clean up after you, you can forget about ever knowing your father's identity, we clear?"

"Absolutely," said Allie sourly, her main goal was back in the forefront of her mind. She didn't know why her mother wouldn't tell her, but she didn't have to wonder for much longer. She'd finally know.

"Good, I hear the White Party is in an hour or so, that gives you plenty of time to be fashionably late."

Allison frowned, "The White Party? That's not going to happen."

Carter glared, "I told you—"

"Yes, you've told me plenty except the one thing I need to know, so let me tell you something. You want me to do my worst? I do it my way and it won't be at the White Party."

"Why not?" asked Carter with narrowed eyes.

"Because unlike you, I know Charlie, she won't be there."

"Then find out where she'll be—"

"I already know," Allison interrupted, "Well, I don't know really, but I know her, she'll be planning something, a party, a gathering, something by invitation only of course," she trailed off with dry disdain, "And once she does, I'll be there to crash it."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie fingered back her wet hair as she walked up to her bathroom vanity after a long hot shower. She gazed in the mirror as she teased her hair, trying to put her damp curls in order. She pulled and twisted her long locks then sighed, admitting defeat. She'd just let her hair dry naturally, she thought with a shrug. Her eyes roamed and she stilled as she caught sight of her tattoo reflecting back at her in the mirror. She quickly let her hands fall and she looked away.

Her mother's inquiry was still nagging her incessantly. She brushed it off and tightened her robe as she walked out of her bathroom.

She took two steps into her room then was grabbed from behind, a hand pressed to her lips as her heart leapt the scream she let out was muffled silent.

"What is that? Strawberries?" was murmured against her ear.

She let out a sigh then pushed herself out of Gabe's arms, "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked in a loud whisper as she glanced towards her door.

"Relax, your parents aren't here," he said as he took a step closer to her.

She glanced at her clock atop her dresser, they were probably at the White Party by now she thought, then turned her narrowed gaze back on her boyfriend, "How did you get in? We weren't supposed to meet here. If my parents find out or Dorota, after everything that happened this morning I—"

Gabe frowned and took her hand, "This morning?"

She froze then turned around, but Gabe stopped her, turning her to face him once more, "What happened?"

She didn't want to tell him about the tattoo just yet, not like this, she kept telling herself and making up excuses for the fears she had and would never acknowledge. She didn't know how he would react to it and she didn't think she wanted to find out. Charlie crossed her arms and looked up at Gabe, "Zac was here, my parents found out and my dad was furious," she said, telling a half truth, one of many she'd told in the course of their relationship.

Gabe looked away, "Why was he here?"

"Because he heard I was here, because he's my friend, because he missed me and I missed him. What other reasons do I need?" she asked then shook her head and turned around, not wanting to get into another argument over Zac.

Gabe huffed, releasing his annoyance then grabbed her from behind again, but she wasn't in the mood, "Get off," she said as she attempted to free herself, but he held tight, "You don't need any other reasons. I get it, as much as I hate it, I get it. As long as Zac knows his place where you're concerned, I'm fine with it. I'll just grit my teeth and smile whenever he's around," he said as he dropped a soft kiss below her ear.

She stopped struggling and leaned back into him as his lips slid down her throat caressingly. Her breaths suddenly grew uneven and her head titled on its own accord giving him better access, "Passion fruit," she said as she turned in his arms.

He looked questioningly at her and she grinned, "You thought it was strawberries, it's passion fruit."

His eyes narrowed as he gripped the ties of her robe and pulled her even closer, "Of course it is."

Their lips met softly then insistently as Gabe's arms came around her and she tiptoed to get that much closer to him. He groaned against her lips and she gasped as he pulled at the tied knot around her waist.

Charlie let out a groan of her own as she pulled herself away reluctantly. She couldn't let this happen, not then, not there. Dorota could walk in at any moment, "We can't. Dorota can come in unexpectedly and I don't know how long my parents will be at the party."

Gabe quieted her with another kiss then pulled himself back, "I know," he said as he looked past her then walked over and settled himself on her bed, pulling her small monogrammed white pillow from behind him and resting it on his chest.

She laughed in a sigh, "This isn't helping," she said motioning towards him with her hand.

"So why didn't you go to the White Party too?" he asked changing the subject with a smirk, "I would think your parents would want to have you in their sight at all times."

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I've attended enough functions with my parents to develop a complex," she said as she walked over to her dresser and sprayed on her latest signature scent, "Even if I weren't grounded, I wouldn't have gone."

"Really?" asked Gabe as he sat up a little higher on her bed, "So you have no plans for today other than to stare at these four walls?" he asked with a grin.

She turned and smiled, "You know me better than that, I have plans tonight."

"Do they involve me, a bed and a strict code of undress?"

She grinned and shook her head, "I'm afraid you only got one out of three correct, that is if you're free," she teased, "I could always find another date. I have many willing suitors."

"Don't I know it," said Gabe, his tone lowering a degree, "But," he said standing up and closing the distance between them, "None of them can make you…" he trailed off as he slid a finger down the V of her robe.

Charlie trembled, her intake of breath shuddering slightly.

"You cold?"

She shook her head slowly, "Make me what?" she persisted.

He paused a moment, their gazes boring, then he leaned in and took her lips fully, his tongue sliding over the seam, teasing them apart until Charlie was pulling him closer.

Gabe put his hands on her small waist then pulled away slightly, their noses touching, their heated breaths mingling together, "You'll find out tonight," he said gruffly against her parted lips then pulled back with difficulty.

She exhaled with a pout, "Fine," she said with a shrug, "I'll see you tonight after I make my escape," she said as she turned, then grinned at herself as she loosened the ties then let the robe fall to the floor, "Goodbye Gabriel," she called out behind her boldly. She just managed to make it to the bathroom and put the lock in place before Gabe caught up to her.

She heard a small bang against the door and her smile deepened.

"You're not being fair," Gabe said grumpily from the other side of the door. He'd been stunned immobile watching all of that silky exposed skin hers.

"I never claimed to be," she replied with a haughty lilt in her voice, "Grab an invitation, top drawer of my dresser. I'll meet you at midnight."

Gabe pushed off of the door, then did as she said and walked over to the dresser, then pulled one of the few that were left there. The invitation was in the form of a mask, it even had the cut outs of where the eyes would be, and printed in cursive on the top in white was, _Black Ball_. He frowned and turned it over then glanced towards the door, "It doesn't say where it is. Where am I supposed to meet you?"

"That's for you to find out Gabriel. I simply extend the invitation," she said as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, "It's up to my guests to figure out the rest," she quieted then slowly added, "That is, if they're smart enough, if they want it enough."

"Oh, I definitely want it," was murmured through the slit of the door, she could almost feel him through the barrier and her breath hitched, making her take an involuntary step back.

Gabe laughed, "I'll see you at midnight Cinderella, just don't go turning into a pumpkin before I get there."

She crossed her arms in irritation at his amusement, "It was the carriage that turned into a pumpkin," she retorted, but was met with silence. Gabe was already gone.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What are you doing here?"

Luke turned and smiled at his father, "Taking in the ambiance," he said with a casual sweep of his hand towards the party going on around them.

"You're still grounded," said Chuck as he looked down at his son.

"True," said Luke with a nod, "But, would you rather me stay home with Dorota who has her hands full with Matthew and Charlotte? She is only one person after all Father. You wouldn't want me to be left to my own devices, would you?" asked Luke with a grin, "At least here you can keep a close eye on me yourself."

Chuck's eyes narrowed at how cleverly manipulative his son was, much like himself he had to admit, "Fine," Chuck acceded, "But stay out of trouble," he said pointedly, "And after this, there will be no more allowances. You do the rest of your time straight through. Sneak off again, like you did today, and I'll tack on another week to your punishment," Chuck warned.

Luke looked down, "Duly noted," he said with a grumble.

"Good," said Chuck with a nod then looked up and scanned the crowd, "Have you seen your mother?"

He shook his head, "Not since she left the house in a tiff," Luke answered a little somberly.

Chuck sighed then flexed his jaw. He'd thought for sure she'd be here. He hadn't had a chance to talk with her since they'd argued. She'd locked herself in the bathroom and he'd left her alone, he'd given her space, but when he went in search of her again, she'd already been gone.

"Well if you see her, let me know."

"With what method of communication, might I ask?" asked Luke, perking up.

Chuck shook his head and couldn't help but grin, "Verbal, face-to-face," Chuck replied, "Nice try, but you aren't getting your cell-phone back until your punishment is over."

Luke shrugged, "Had to at least attempt it."

Chuck smiled, "Of course you did," he said as he put a hand on his son's shoulder for a moment then turned around and walked into the crowd in search of his wife.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke watched his father depart, then he caught sight of Sophie as she walked up to him with a flowy white knee length dress with a few flowers at the collar and a small bow around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she came to a stop next to him.

"That seems to be the general inquiry around here today," Luke remarked as he stared a little too long at her.

She smiled hesitantly then busied herself with straightening his white pocket square, "So are you going to answer the question?"

"You first," he countered quickly, "What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded too."

"I am," she answered with a shrug, "But my mom noticed the sand on my clothes earlier and wanted to keep me close."

Luke frowned, "Did she mention it to your father?"

"No," denied Sophie with relief, "He would've lost it."

"Well," said Luke offering her his arm, "We wouldn't want to be seen together then," he said as he walked with her away from the crowds.

"So how'd you get your parents to let you come?"

"I didn't ask," said Luke smoothly as he released her arm and faced her.

Sophie's lips parted incredulously, "Lucas at this rate you'll be grounded until high school."

"Somehow it'd be worth it," he said returning her gaze then looked away, "My father knows, he said I could stay."

"Um, good," she said as she nervously brushed a few blonde wisps of hair behind her ear.

Luke nodded then glanced towards the partygoers once more, his gaze coming to a stop on the last person he expected to see in attendance, "What's he doing here?" asked Luke, his tone snapping harshly, "Who's he mooching from this time?"

Sophie crossed her arms at the frustrating inevitability of their argument, "Me," she answered with contempt, "And David isn't mooching, he's my guest."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't feel like mentioning it. My dad brought him along," Sophie retorted, "He thought he'd be a good influence."

"Poor Dan Humphrey," Luke lamented sarcastically, "It seems no matter how long you've lived on the Upper East Side you can never quite clean the Brooklyn off."

Sophie frowned, "You're being a jerk."

Luke glared at David once more, "I didn't even think he owned more than one suit," he said then grinned as he caught Sophie's gaze, "I can't believe it," said Luke with a dry laugh, "You bought him a suit."

"I did not," said Sophie defensively, then pursed her lips, "My parents did."

Luke snorted, "Of course."

"Why do you always do this? Why do we always end up fighting?" said Sophie with exasperation.

Luke kept looking stonily at the crowd, then saw someone else he hadn't expected, "You're right," he said, "And so was your father, forgive me."

She frowned at the abrupt turnaround, "What do you mean?"

"He thought seeing less of each other and more of our other friends would help, so I'm going to take your cue and test that theory."

"What?" she said, not understanding where he was going with any of this.

"Would you excuse me?" he said, "There's Rebecca Murphy," he informed her, motioning towards the dark haired girl that attended her school, "I'm going to let her _influence_ me," he said with a smirk, "We'll compare notes once we see each other again, whenever that might be," he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Goodbye Humphrey."

Sophie was left to stare at Luke's retreating form as he turned around and left her standing alone.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck continued to search the crowds unable to find his wife. He glanced down at the pink peonies in his hand with regret. He'd ordered them as an apology and a peace offering, but it looked as if it were for nothing.

He looked down, going through what he'd said and he shook his head in self-recrimination. How many times could he screw up and hurt her before she'd had enough of him? He wondered, but he didn't want to ever find out.

He walked away from the music and the noise and the prying eyes to the back garden that was currently deserted, except for one person, the only person for him.

"Blair," said Chuck as he walked up to her.

She turned around slightly startled, "Chuck," she said then glanced down at the flowers in his hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said as he handed the bouquet to her, "I feel like I'm always apologizing and it shouldn't be that way. You deserve better."

Blair looked down at the delicate flowers then back at Chuck. She felt a little guilty. What he'd said earlier had hurt, but she'd overreacted when she'd left and disappeared for the rest of the morning, "Chuck I—" she started but was interrupted by a few stragglers who'd wandered into the garden as well.

She put out her hand, "Let's go," she said as Chuck instantly gripped her hand in his and followed her as they walked across the garden and onto the porch. They followed it until they got to the front of the mansion, right next to the driveway. The same exact place she had asked him to tell her those three words he should have said then, all those years ago.

In truth he should have said it the moment he'd known it to be true, the night he'd taken her home from Victrola, the night he'd first discovered what it was to make love.

Blair looked around and smiled awkwardly, "Déjà vu, isn't it?"

Chuck nodded, "But if you were to ask me to utter those three words now, I wouldn't hesitate. I love you."

Blair smiled, "I loved you too, Chuck, I'm sorry," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He snaked his hands around her waist, pulling her closer and frowned, "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who said something I shouldn't have, something that wasn't true."

She nodded, "But, you weren't completely wrong either. Back then if I would have acknowledged our…understanding," she said unsure of how to label their whirlwind affair, "Then things might've been different. I shouldn't have tried to get back with Nate then Marcus while we were still…"

"Still what?" he asked rhetorically as he kissed her neck softly, trying not to let those sour memories dampen the moment, "It wouldn't have helped. I would have just pushed you away, the way I still ended up doing," he said, unable to keep her gaze, "Besides it wasn't only you doing the—_doing_," he said with a smirk, "I was as much to blame or more for how things turned out. I could've talked to Nate beforehand, I could've met you on the helipad, I could've never left, I could've told you how I felt, I—"

"Could've?" she finished for him, "But didn't, we didn't and look what we have now, Charlie, Luke, and Matty. I wouldn't change anything that has gotten us to this very moment, would you?"

Chuck smiled, taking in her tumbling chestnut curls, her brown expressive eyes, and that full red stained mouth that could sway him in any direction with a single uttered word past those luscious lips of hers, "No," he concluded, "I wouldn't change a thing, not if it meant losing anything we have now," he said as his eyes roamed over her once more.

Blair smiled, "Good," she said as she leaned in and their lips met. Chuck's hold tightened but she continued to leisurely stroke her lips against his then unexpectedly caught his bottom lip between her teeth. He gasped as he pulled her even more tightly against him but she pulled away much to Chuck's frustration.

She laughed at his reaction, "We have spectators," she whispered softly as she noticed some people walking out of the house with drinks in hand.

He looked around then back to her, "That's never stopped us before."

She smacked him on the chest then looked to see if anyone had heard, "That was one time and no one saw our faces."

"No, but they got a great view of—"

"Enough," she hushed and he grinned, "I might think twice before giving this to you."

Chuck sobered, not understanding, "Giving me what?"

"Here," she said opening her hand, revealing a heart pin. One he'd never seen before. It was gold with diamonds wrapped around it.

He smiled, at a loss of how something so small and seemingly inconsequential could mean so much to him, "You were holding that this whole time?

"Longer," she grinned, "I've been holding this for you for a very long time," she said as she gripped his wrist, "May I?"

"Please," he nodded as she pinned it onto the inside of his cuff, "Thank you," he said as he bent and dropped a painstakingly quick kiss on her lips, "Later I'll thank you properly, unless—" he said as his eyes shifted back and forth slyly.

"Not a chance," she laughed.

"Are you sure?" he goaded as his hands travelled the length of her spine.

"Yes," she affirmed.

"Positive?" he murmured, a breath away from her lips.

Her gaze dropped from his eyes to his mouth and she had to suck in a breath, "Well, there's always the limo," she conceded.

He smirked and took her hand, spinning her around, reaching with his free hand for the phone in his inside pocket, "Walter, the limo, _now_."

**XOXOXOXO **

"It is the nature of men to feel as much bound by the favors they do as by those they receive," read Luke aloud, "Which is why I rarely find myself in that position, unless the situation calls for it," he muttered to himself. You become indebted, especially if you're the recipient; you're vulnerable, weak and at the mercy of another individual, who's now for all intents and purposes, your creditor, which he could not fathom. He owed no one, he thought. Well except his parents, he conceded with a grin, for or a little thing called life and all that, he thought wryly as he sat on his bed, flipping through the pages of a book, trying to distract himself.

He sighed as he glanced towards the clock on his nightstand. It was just past midnight, but his thoughts were still at the White Party. He'd feigned conversation with Rebecca and smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, but he'd been preoccupied watching Sophie with David. He couldn't wait until his school met with the parents and for the student mixer after. He'd get David kicked out of St. Jude's Primary without breaking a sweat. He hated seeing her with him, especially the mocking looks the boy had given him, but David would live to regret it, he promised himself.

He shifted on the bed, then his eyes darted towards the French doors leading to his balcony. He'd heard something. He snapped the book shut and rose, fastening his purple robe as he walked up to the doors then opened them, peering out with a frown.

He heard the noise again and walked over to the railing just as Sophie's head popped up into view, "Shit," Luke cursed in surprise as he gave her a hand, pulling her off the trellis, "Do you have a death wish?"

As soon as her slipper clad feet hit the floor, she pushed away and hit him, shoving him back, "You're an ass, do you know that?"

Luke regained his footing and righted his robe as he tried to keep a straight face, "Wow, foul language. I must have really gotten under your skin this time, Humphrey."

"You're a stubborn, arrogant, selfish ass," she reiterated in a huff.

"Please don't make it a habit Sophia, it's most unbecoming."

"Look who's talking," she reproached.

"Oh, so we're talking now? Pray tell me, of what?" he asked with a grin.

"I hate you," Sophie snapped, crossing her arms.

Luke smirked, "Well, can you hate me inside?" he questioned, motioning towards the doors, "Unless of course you want your presence known, then by all means go right on ahead."

Sophie pushed past him then turned just as he closed the balcony doors shut, "So to what do I owe this lovely late night visit?" asked Luke as he faced her, "I thought we agreed to do as your father said?"

"No, you agreed," Sophie retorted, "And since when do you listen to anything my father has to say?"

He shrugged, "I thought it was about time."

"Bull," Sophie countered with a glare.

Luke grinned, "You know, I think I like this side of you."

"Shut up and tell me what you were talking to Rebecca Murphy so much about?"

He looked up pensively, "I think that's sort of an oxymoron, don't you?"

"You're an oxy_moron_," she spat and he laughed, "Phee, how can I tell you anything if you're telling me to shut up?"

Sophie pursed her lips tightly, "You know what? I don't care I'm leaving."

"You and I both know that's not true," said Luke, blocking her path, "If you didn't care you wouldn't be here, defying your parents, at this hour, risking bodily harm just to ask me one question? No," he answered himself, "If you didn't care, you'd be with him."

Sophie straightened defiantly, "He has nothing to do with this."

"And neither does Beck Murphy."

She balled her hands into tight fists, "You gave her a nickname?"

"Among other things," he replied then walked past her and pulled out his desk chair, "Would you like a seat?"

"Go to hell."

"Join me," he said as he took the refused seat himself, "I hear the weather's lovely this time of year."

Sophie swallowed hard, "I don't care what you talked about with Rebecca Murphy or what you did when you left the party together. I'm going back home. I should've never come."

Luke righted himself quickly and grabbed her hand just as she turned, then pulled her back towards him, "I don't know what Rebecca and I talked about. I was barely paying attention. The only reason I left with her was because her parents gave me a ride back home. My father forgot I was at the party and left without me."

"What happened to your limo?"

"I don't know, it was gone. I didn't have my cell to call the driver back."

Sophie frowned at the unexpected sadness she noted in his voice, "Your dad didn't leave you by yourself," she reassured him as she looked down at their clasped hands and at the ring she was wearing that he'd given her, "He knew my parents were there. He knew I was there. You weren't alone."

Luke pulled away, "It felt like it, especially with David Reed about."

"David is my friend, just like you are."

Luke glared, "Yes, I get it and Rebecca is my friend, just as you are too."

Sophie frowned and Luke nodded, "Didn't quite like that analogy did you?"

Sophie shook her head slowly and he nodded again then sat down at his desk once more, "That's because whether you'd like to admit it or not, we're a lot alike."

Sophie shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"We are," he repeated as he swung his chair around in her direction, "We're stubborn and we don't like to share, it's a wonder we get along at all."

Sophie laid down on his bed facing him, propping her head on her hands, "I guess after eleven years we don't have a choice. We either get along or drive each other crazy, which we do very well on both accounts respectively."

Luke's brows rose and he smiled, somewhat surprised, "Well put."

Sophie laughed, "You're such a dork, just because I don't talk like I can recite the dictionary in my sleep doesn't mean that I don't know how to hold up a conversation."

"I've never doubted that, with me around you've had to keep up."

Sophie pouted and took one his pillows and threw it at him, "You always know how to ruin the moment, don't you?"

"Naturally," said Luke grinning.

Sophie shifted her gaze, landing on Luke's discarded book, "The Prince by Niccolò Machiavelli," she frowned, "A little light reading?" she asked skeptically.

"To some," he answered, "I took it off Charlie's syllabus from the class she's taking for college credit."

"You're so weird," she smiled with a shake of her head then sat up, "I've got to go, it's late."

"No, don't," said Luke standing up, "You can't go back alone at this time of night."

"But I can't stay. I don't even want to know what my mom and dad would do if they found out."

"They won't. I'll—I'll set the alarm. I'll take you home before they wake up in the morning just like today."

Sophie shrugged then looked at his bed, "I am not sleeping in this bed with you, you snore."

Luke frowned, "I do not and you kick."

"That's a lie," Sophie refuted then looked down at the bed hesitantly and so did Luke, "I guess you'll be taking the floor then, Humphrey."

Sophie looked up at him peeved, "Always the gentleman, Bass," she said wryly and he laughed, "I'm just kidding. You can have the bed," he said as he grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket, "But don't get used to it," he said as he settled himself on the carpet, "I'm only being generous because of the occasion."

Sophie bundled herself under his covers then turned towards him, "What's so special about tonight?"

"It's after twelve Phee, Happy Birthday."

Sophie smiled then closed her eyes, "Thanks Luke."

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie stood at the top of a grand staircase leading to the ballroom below. Everything was dim. The chandeliers were casting a mysterious glow around the room. She looked down at her guests, a mass of black ball gowns and suits. She'd planned this on a whim, but she was glad. There was nothing like a masquerade ball to lift her spirits, well almost nothing, she thought with a grin, then it faded as she scanned the crowd once more.

She hadn't seen Gabe at all and it was past midnight. Maybe he hadn't figured out the invitation after all.

"Are you the one I've been searching for?"

Charlie stilled then smiled, keeping her position as she felt a warm breath against her ear, "I don't know," she replied, "Am I?"

"Possibly," was murmured into her ear.

"True," she said with a casual tilt of her head, "I might not be her. There are many ladies about this evening, perhaps who you seek is there," she motioned in front of her.

"I don't think so," he answered quickly.

Charlie grinned, "Well now you sound more convinced, are you?"

"Perhaps, are you waiting for someone in particular?"

"_Possibly._"

Gabe laughed and turned her towards him, his eyes behind the mask shifting quickly as he took her in, "You look…" he trailed off as he absorbed the black gown with the sweetheart bodice that cinched at her waist then flowed out in waves to the floor, "Beautiful," he concluded as his eyes met hers again, "Though the word falls incredibly short."

Charlie smiled wide, "Well you look quite dashing yourself, Mr. Knight," she said as she surveyed his dark suit.

He smirked then offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

She nodded and took his arm. They walked towards the center, at the top of the massive staircase. She gave him one last look then snapped the fingers of her free hand and the music immediately stopped and then a spotlight appeared, bathing them in light.

"You do know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

She grinned, "Well, I try," she said, gripping his arm tighter as they descended the stairs with all eyes on them, "Thank you all for being here tonight," Charlie greeted as they reached the landing and she took note of the amount of people there and smirked, "It seems my invitation stumped a few," she remarked and laughing swept the crowd, "Merci?" she called out and minion number one scurried up to her, "Yes?" the blonde questioned with an expectant look.

"Anyone who was sent an invitation and did not attend is blacklisted, understood?"

Merci nodded hesitantly, "But what if they couldn't figure out that it was invisible ink—"

"Blacklisted twice over," Charlie retorted, "Anyone who can't figure out a simple childhood trick shouldn't be counted among us or any of the core four for that matter," she said referring to Constance, St. Jude's, Horace Mann, and Spence, the top four prep schools in New York City, "How they were accepted lacking basic knowledge of simple science is beyond me."

"Ouch," Gabe commented, "At this proximity I think I might be suffering from freezer burn."

Charlie grinned, "I wear the title of Ice Queen proudly."

"Funny," came Gabe's remark, "You melt when you're around me," he said and some snickering was heard.

Charlie looked past Merci's flushed cheeks to the crowd then glared back at Gabe, "Keep that up and you'll be slipping in my puddle."

Gabe smirked, "I sure hope so."

Charlie cocked her head to the side, "Merci, you're dismissed," she said and the girl walked away hastily but Charlie didn't spare a glance, her eyes remained locked on Gabe's, "I think it's time for a dance," she said loudly and Gabe stepped forward but Charlie turned away.

"May I?" came a masked figure in a midnight blue tux.

"You're not adhering to the dress code," she replied.

"I wasn't invited anyway."

Charlie smiled, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Well?" he questioned as he outstretched his hand.

"This dance is already spoken for," said Gabe, taking Charlie's hand before she could decide.

"Gabriel," he nodded stiffly and Gabe replied in kind, "Zachary."

Charlie looked around and watched as cell phones were pulled out in anticipation. She looked between them, not wanting this to end up on Gossip Girl, "Zac, I promised this dance to Gabe," she said as Gabe smiled in satisfaction, "but," she said, irritated with that smug grin, "you can have the next one," she concluded then walked towards the middle of the ballroom and turned, awaiting Gabe.

He walked up to her with a less than pleased look on his face but said nothing. She looked up at him unconcerned, then curtseyed demurely, gripping the many layers of her skirt in her hands.

He bowed in response then took one of her hands and put his other on her waist just as a waltz started.

"You said you'd deal with it where Zac was concerned," she reminded him when he remained impassive.

"I didn't realize that meant in front of a hundred other people."

"It doesn't matter if it's just us or a roomful, Zac is still Zac and you are still you. Let me know if you've changed your mind," she retorted in a whisper.

"I haven't, but what the hell was that all about?" he questioned, his eyes demanding, "You were going to take his hand in front of everyone, weren't you?"

"Maybe," she answered truthfully, "And what the hell was wrong with you? Challenging my authority like you did?"

"I wasn't challenging anything," he answered, "And regardless, I didn't think you saw me like one of your little subjects who say _how high?_ When you say, _jump._"

"I don't," she replied then pursed her lips, hating to admit what she was about to, "I was annoyed. I didn't like how intimately you were talking about us. It made me look—"

"Human?"

"Weak," she corrected then looked away.

Gabe spun her around slowly then pulled her in, not missing a beat or a step, "Just because you show a little vulnerability doesn't make you weak."

"I've never seen you be vulnerable in front of a crowd and you weren't the one being exposed, I was."

He grinned, "You think? I was the one doing the teasing. Everyone could see I—"

Charlie's eyes shot up and Gabe's lips parted, "I—"

Her heart pounded as she waited, unsure if she wanted to hear the rest but unable to suck in a breath until she did. She hadn't even realized they had stopped dancing until someone bumped into her, making her stumble into him.

He caught her easily then pulled her to his side as she turned to see Gwen Cassidy and her date, "I'm so sorry C," she apologized but didn't look a bit repentant, "I didn't see you there."

Charlie's eyes locked in on her, filled with anger and irritation, "Gwendolyn, everyone sees me. If you didn't you should see an optometrist," she advised, "you wouldn't want to misstep and hurt yourself, would you?"

Gwen looked away, "I'll make an appointment as soon as I can."

Charlie nodded, "See that you do. Oh and—" she said, stopping the girl from walking away, "skip the Met steps on Monday," she told her, "with your eyesight failing it could be dangerous."

Gwen said nothing more and pulled her date away.

Charlie watched her go making a mental note to check the Constance classifieds for a new minion number two, she thought then met Gabe's gaze, "Sorry about that," she said as they walked off the dance floor, "where were we?"

Gabe looked past her, "You're about to retrace your steps."

She frowned and he motioned behind her where Zac stood a few feet away waiting for his dance, "You're suddenly eager to get rid of me?"

"No," Gabe frowned looking back and forth between them, "you asked me to back off, I am. Isn't that what you wanted?" Charlie nodded hesitantly, "No, you're right. I—I'll be right back."

"And I'll be here."

Charlie nodded again without conviction then put a smile on her face as she turned and closed the distance between her and Zac.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So what's wrong?"

Charlie looked up at Zac and gave a half smile, "Nothing," she denied as he pulled her closer and she didn't object.

He glanced down at her, "I know you're lying, so you might as well tell me. Is it about what happened earlier? I was surprised to hear about this the way your father reacted," he said then paused, quieting in understanding, "you didn't get his permission to do this, did you?"

Charlie smiled, "Technically, no."

Zac shook his head, "So that's the reason for the face? Or does it have to do with him?" he asked dryly tilting his head in Gabe's direction.

"It's nothing I told you, I'm fine, see?" she said and plastered on a wide smile.

"Beautiful, but fake," he replied.

Her smile faltered, but she shook her head. The denial was forming on her lips again, but they were interrupted.

"May I cut in?"

They stopped dancing and Charlie turned, a real smile gracing her lips, "Evie!" she said as she pulled away from Zac and engulfed her best friend in a tight hug, "I didn't think you'd make it."

"Of course I did," said Eve pulling back, "I had a slight argument with my dad but my best friend's ball trumps my father's fundraiser," she said then rolled her eyes, "it was for some charity he barely knows anything about anyway," she explained, "he just wanted to gain favor with his boss, but I've filled my quota for the month. I wasn't going to spend another second faking smiles and pleasantries."

Charlie gave Eve's hand a tight squeeze knowing how much Eve was hurting because of her strained relationship with her parents, "I'm just so glad you're here, though we'll have to make something up about your sudden appearance tomorrow morning."

"We'll figure something out," said Eve with a grin, "we always do."

"_Ahem._"

Charlie turned then smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Zac, we ignored you."

"Nothing new there, you always did when Eve was around," he teased, remembering when they were all younger.

The lights flickered and they all looked up.

"Oh, it's time," said Charlie looking around the room.

"Time for what?" asked Zac.

Charlie grinned, "A party is nothing without games, Zachary," she said then turned, "Evie, be Zac's partner okay?"

Eve's smile brightened and she nodded.

"Partner for what?"

"You'll see," she replied then faced the crowd, "May I have everyone's attention?" she called out and everyone stopped, all eyes darting towards her.

"Thank you." she nodded, "We are all about to play a little game, a scavenger hunt if you will," she shrugged, "take off the masks you were given at the door."

Everyone hesitated, "Go on," she insisted then they obeyed each pulling off their mask with a frown of confusion, "look behind them, on the back is the first clue," she instructed, "pair up and the first couple to reach the finish line gets the prize."

"What do we win?" someone called out.

"Two first class tickets to anywhere you want to go, and a free stay at any of my father's hotels."

There was a murmur of approval and Charlie nodded, "Okay, then is everyone ready?" The air bustled with excitement, "Let's count it down," she said as she started from five, by the time she got down to one her guests scattered and people darted in every direction.

Charlie laughed as the room cleared rapidly and so did her line of vision as it landed on Gabe who was looking down at his mask. She walked slowly up to him then pulled it out of his hand then pulled her own off and handed it to him, "I have a special game just for you," she said, brushing off what she had felt when he'd brushed her off.

Gabe looked up and smirked, "What is it?"

"Hmm," she breathed out, "Clue meets Hide and Seek, minus a murder," she joked.

His brows furrowed, "Isn't that just another scavenger hunt?"

"Yes," she nodded, "but your prize will be different."

He grinned, "How so?"

She shook her head teasingly, "You have to work before you play, Gabriel. You'll find out once you've found me," she taunted in a singsong voice then turned, "I'll see you later," she called out behind her then added, "Maybe," for good measure as she walked away and left Gabe to decipher his first clue.

**XOXOXOXO**

Gabe exited the historic Hampton mansion with Charlie's mask in hand. He looked around. The grounds were lit here and there but it was so much darker than in the city. He watched as a few couples walk by with flashlights trying to figure out their clues which made him look down at his own.

"Mr. Knight?"

He looked up as a chauffeur opened a limo door for him, "I was instructed to take you wherever you ask."

"Thank you," he said then entered the limo. The door slammed shut then he watched as the driver walked around and got into the driver's seat.

The partition slowly lowered and through the rearview mirror the chauffeur asked, "Where to?"

Gabe looked down at the mask again and started reading.

_My mother and I disagree over what seems like everything, but there's one thing we can always agree on, our favorite place on earth._

He grinned, this one was simple, he thought, "Take me to Tiffany's on Main Street."

The driver nodded and the partition rose just as the limo accelerated.

**XOXOXOXO **

Gabe slammed the door shut behind him and stepped onto the deserted street. He gave the Tiffany's window a passing glance as he walked up to the entrance. Laced around the door handle was a large ribbon tied in a bow. He unraveled it then outstretched it in front of him as he read what had been printed on it.

_Sometimes I think about the past and wish it were that simple again, especially this one particular day. It was so easy, the sun, the skies, a soft breeze, and my father. I think it was the best day I ever had with him._

Gabe looked up as he pocketed the ribbon, thinking back on all of the conversations he'd had with Charlie, but this one stuck out. He remembered her talking with him about a picnic she'd had on the beach with her father. She'd been around eight or nine, if he remembered correctly. It had been just the two of them and her father had taught her how to fly a kite, but he couldn't recall what beach.

He walked the few steps back towards the limo and didn't even bother to wait for the driver to walk around and open the door for him before he got in. Once settled, the partition was lowered once again.

"James, do you know the names of any of the beaches around here?" he asked.

The driver shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Knight. I was told to drive you around and nothing more," he said then his eyes lowered away from the rearview mirror, "she made me sign a contract."

Gabe smirked, "Of course she did," he said then shook his head, "It's okay," he told him as he brought out his cell phone. He'd call information and get the names of all the beaches in the area. He was sure he'd know it once he heard it.

"Just start driving," said Gabe as he connected the call to an operator, "I'll tell you where to go in just a moment," he said to James then brought his cell up to his ear, "Yes, hello," he said into his phone after he'd been connected, "I was wondering if you could give me a list of all the private beaches in East Hampton, New York…."

**XOXOXOXO**

Gabe walked to the end of the pier at Clearwater Beach to a tall blonde man standing alone with an envelope in hand, "I guess that's for me," he said as he came to a stop next to him. He couldn't imagine what else someone would be doing alone at a beach at this time of night other than doing the queen's bidding, he mused.

"Gabriel Knight?"

Gabe nodded and the man did the same then handed him the envelope, "Goodnight," the man said then walked past him back towards the beach and to land.

He watched him go then tore open the envelope. There was a paper inside with a key. He unfolded the paper, but it was too dark to make out the words that were written so he too turned and started making his way back towards the beach and to the limo.

He walked the short distance off the pier then trudged his way through the sand until he was once again sitting inside the limo in front of the lowered partition.

_I ran away from home once. I was thirteen. I know I shouldn't have but I was so angry at the time, I didn't care if I ended up in any old run of the mill place. My parents didn't find me until I wanted them to, will you?_

Gabe ruffled his hair then rubbed the back of his neck. Charlie never told him she'd run away before. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go next, where he would find her. He turned the key over in his hand but there was nothing out of the ordinary there. He took out the note and read it a few times over again, there had to be some clue hidden somewhere.

"I didn't care if I ended up in any old run of the mill place," he read with a frown, "Run of the mill," he muttered pensively then pulled his cell phone out again. He tapped the screen then hit the app for the internet. He went straight to Google and entered the phrase _run of the mill_ and _East Hampton_. The results came in immediately, he smiled. The seventh search result was a bed and breakfast called the Mill House Inn. This had to be it, he could feel it.

"Take me back to Main Street, James, this time the Mill House Inn."

Gabe sat back as the limo took off, assured that he'd be seeing Charlie shortly. He looked out the window, barely making out anything, but it made his thoughts drift. He thought back to the ball and what he'd almost said. He'd never said those words to anyone but his mother, not even his dad.

He hadn't known why he'd hesitated, maybe because she wasn't ready or maybe he wasn't, he didn't know.

What he did know was he'd panicked. He'd felt anxious and claustrophobic. They were words, just words, and yet somehow they weren't.

**XOXOXOXO **

"So you found me," said Charlie a little nervously as she sat cross legged on the window seat parallel to the bed.

Gabe walked in and shut the door behind him, "You didn't think I would?"

Charlie brushed a few locks of hair from her face. She had changed into white summer dress that stood in stark contrast to the view through the window behind her. The night was dark, nearly ominous, "I—I wasn't sure."

He walked over to her and presented her with the key, "I know a lot about you, more than you'd think," he said as he sat down next to her then brushed the silky tresses of her hair away from her neck, making a slight shiver go down her spine.

"Is that so?" she asked as she turned into him.

"I'm here aren't I?" he said as his fingers slid down her jaw line.

"Yes you are," she replied as an echo of a tremor was heard in her voice.

"Why?"

"I—" she faltered, "I wanted more time with you."

"We didn't need the games for that," he said as he leaned forward and kissed the birthmark on her neck.

She smiled, "But they do make things more interesting."

He nodded, "There's something about the chase," he said as his eyes swept over her.

She looked down, "And what happens once we stop running?"

"Well it depends on who stops first," he countered, "Do you think you need a breather, Charlie?"

She grinned, "I don't know. How's your stamina?"

"Not to worry," he replied with a knowing smirk, "It's holding up."

"Really?" she asked, "I hope you're sure. I play dirty, you might trip."

His brow arched, "I'll take you down with me."

"You sound so confident. Is that a fact?" she said, countering his quick remark.

He leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers, once, twice, "That's a promise," he whispered gratingly as her breath left her and he took one in sharply.

Her heart was beating so loudly she thought he'd hear it. She pulled away then leaned over him to place the key down on the nightstand. She could feel the heat radiating from him and she nearly dropped the key before putting it down. She finally managed it then pulled back to straighten herself but was pulled into his arms.

"You're driving me crazy."

She settled herself on his lap and her breath hitched, "I can see that."

He groaned and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She uncrossed her legs and her dress snaked up her thighs. He couldn't help it. He ran his hands over the silky length from calf to thigh then gripped her waist and pulled her off him as they stood facing each other. The silent moments ticked by with only the sound of their breathing then suddenly something changed, it snapped.

She wasn't quite sure who made the first move but in an instant they were wrapped up in each other, limbs tangled, frenzied hands, falling, stumbling back onto the bed.

Gabe leaned on his elbows to remove some of his weight but Charlie put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him back against her.

He kissed her neck, her collar bone, the valley between her breasts and she arched. He cursed soundly then pulled back and yanked his jacket off. He tossed it, not caring where it landed then returned to her.

His lips captured hers, nipping teasingly then using his tongue to soothe the sting.

She moaned but it was muffled by his mouth then he released her to trail his way down her body. She bent her legs to cradle him as he sat up and gripped her knee. His mouth connected with her bare skin, his lips tracing a path up her inner thigh.

She groaned and took a fistful of his hair then released it to caress the side of his face. He turned and dropped a kiss on the palm of her hand then stilled.

Her chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation of his next move that didn't come. She frowned then uttered his name in a breathy sigh. When she got no response she sat up but he gripped her hand, making her fall on her side back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked then she froze too, knowing exactly the answer. She'd forgotten to retouch the makeup on her wrist. He'd seen the tattoo.

"When did you get this?"

Her heart doubled it's already accelerated pace, "I—" she attempted then shook her head. She hadn't wanted him to learn about it like this. She hadn't wanted him to know about it at all.

"I have to go," she said then quickly untangled herself from him and rose.

"Wait," he said as he turned to get up but got wrapped up in the bed sheets.

"I—I'll call you when I can," she said then made a mad dash towards the door.

"Charlie! Wait, damn it," he cursed then finally managed to rise but she was already out the door and taking the stairs at a furious pace.

"Fuck," he gritted his teeth as he chased in pursuit, getting wide eyed stares from the staff, but he didn't care. He ran down the stairs and past the front desk to the entrance and just managed to get a glimpse of her as she darted into a limo then drove away, leaving him at a loss for words that weren't expletives and with not a clue of what to think.

**XOXOXOXO **

"You're back earlier than expected," said Carter as he sat in the den feigning interest in a day old newspaper.

"I work fast," Allie shrugged as she pulled her heels off, "It helps when you know what you're doing."

Carter put the paper down and turned to her as she came to sit opposite him, "You got what you needed?"

"Do you doubt me?"

Carter laughed, "Allison, I doubt everyone. It keeps me from making costly mistakes."

"Like ending up in jail again?" She asked sarcastically.

"And that would be a tragedy, wouldn't it? Then you'd go the rest of your life not knowing who your father is. Always feeling incomplete, lacking, searching for fulfillment in countless, faceless men…." he trailed off.

Allison swallowed hard and looked away, blinking rapidly, "I did what I was supposed to, okay?"

"Really?" he asked as he picked up his drink from the coffee table, "You don't look dressed for the occasion. You told me she was hosting a masked ball."

"She did," Allie retorted, "I tailed her and figured out where it was going to be held. I was going to come back to change but I noticed her get back into her limo, so I decided to keep following. She stopped at a B&B," she explained. "Once she was gone I paid the man at the front desk to give me answers. He told me she'd booked the room for the night. I put a few hundred more into his hand and he allowed me to go into the room for a few minutes. I hid a camera facing the bed," she said as she went into her bag and took out the camera and tossed it to him, "I'm sure just a frozen frame off of that would look nicely on Gossip Girl."

Carter turned on the camera and started watching what had been recorded, "She does favor her mother, doesn't she? I'm almost envious of my own son."

Allie looked at him with a disgusted look on her face, "Shut it off," she said then rose and walked over to him, pulling the camera out of his hand, "I'll send it to Gossip Girl tomorrow."

Carter grinned, "You might also want to mention the tryst Charlotte and my son had on the cruise they went on for her birthday."

"What?" Allie frowned.

Carter's smile widened, "Yes, my son and I celebrated our new formed bond with a few drinks the other day just before my _trip_ and he let slip that Charlie bestowed upon him the key to a certain chastity belt of hers," he said with a satisfied smirk, "My son really should learn to hold his drinks more efficiently," he shrugged, "It also helped that unbeknownst to him I toasted with water and he with alcohol," he said as he took a sip of his drink, "Gabe doesn't even remember it."

Allie looked down, "I'll send it over the Bass brunch tomorrow, so many witnesses," she remarked dully.

"Good," he nodded, "And on Monday I'll make a date with my son and his lovely girlfriend. I'm sure I'll be able to arrange a getaway," he assured, "Charlotte Bass is finally going to have her answers and this time it'll be Chuck who's left with all the questions," he smiled as he raised his drink in salute.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, do you still remember me? I'm so sorry for this crazy wait. I remodeled my entire room from floor to ceiling to furniture. For months I was stuck in the middle of dust and paint and I just didn't have time to write. It's all done now though so no more long waits like these, I mean it this time. I know I said that before, but I honestly did not know I would be remodeling my room. So what did you think of the chapter? I know some will be disappointed that Charlie didn't find out the truth, but the wait is over. Mostly everything will come in the next chapter, I promise. Charlie will know the truth, a Gossip Girl blast will go out and everything will never be the same again. Chuck and Blair will have another talk about Charlie. Blair will possibly confront Carter and much more. If you want to see what happens next, please review!

P.S. There are some pics in my photobucket account that go to this chapter, so if you want to see them just go check them out. Also if you're wondering about my other story, Lily's Will, I'm working on that now. I'll have it out as soon as I can :)

P.P.S. I photoshopped the Gossip Girl blast that will be going out in the next chapter. If you want to see it, follow me on Twitter. The info is in my profile. I'll be tweeting it soon as well as spoilers for this story and Lily's Will.

XoXo Chrys


	31. My House, Our House, Your House

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_Chuck and Blair found Charlie with Zac in the kitchen of their Hampton home. They also found out about her tattoo. Chuck ordered Zac to stay away and wanted to go after Gabe, but Blair didn't let him and they got into an argument and Blair left the house for the morning. _

_The White Ball occurred and Chuck and Blair made up. Luke attended despite being grounded and saw Sophie there with David, her friend from Brooklyn, he got annoyed and went to spend time with another girl which annoyed Sophie. She went to his room that night and demanded to know what they had talked about during the party. They argued a little then made up and Sophie spent the night._

_Charlie invented and hosted the first annual Black Ball since she didn't attend nor did she want to attend the White Party. Everyone was in masks and Gabe teased Charlie about their relationship in front of the crowd which annoyed her so she accepted to dance with Zac when he unexpectedly showed up. Gabe and Charlie got into an argument and Gabe nearly slipped on what he felt for her, but couldn't formulate it into words. The ball ended with a scavenger hunt. While everyone else was playing to win a trip and a free stay at a hotel, Gabe was playing to find Charlie. He found her at an inn. Things got steamy between them, but Gabe noticed the tattoo and Charlie ran out._

_The chapter ended with Allie, Georgina's daughter and Carter in the Hamptons. Allie put a camera in Charlie's room at the inn and captured her and Gabe in a compromising position. She told Carter she would send it to Gossip Girl the next day during the Bass brunch and Carter told her to add Charlie losing her virginity to the email since Gabe had let it slip when he was drunk._

**Chapter 31**

"Sophie," Luke nudged, "Phee, it's time to get up."

Sophie groaned and rubbed her eyes, "It's too early," she grumbled as she sat up clumsily, nearly toppling off his bed, still drowsy from sleep.

"So much for growing graceful with age," he smirked.

"That only goes for old people," she mumbled, straightening, still trying to clear her vision.

"Well, maybe this'll help your sour disposition," he replied, bringing his hand around from behind his back, "Happy birthday."

She blinked rapidly then smiled wide at what he had in his hand, a huge ice cream cone with a lit candle on top, "My favorite," she said as he handed it to her.

"Of course," he nodded, "I had the ice cream shipped over from California. I know that's where they make your favorite strawberries."

"Thanks, Luke," she said as she rose onto her knees and gave him a quick hug, "You know you're really great when you don't let your personality get in the way," she teased.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, when she had pulled back.

Her lips parted in disbelief, "What, no snide witty remark?"

"Just blow out the candle before it melts your present," he answered, "I'm trying graciousness on for size," he explained then scowled and shook his head, "So far I'm chafing," he said, pulling on the collar of his white polo shirt.

She grinned then pushed the cone his way again, "We always blow out each others birthday candles."

Luke refused, "I already did, at our party, this wish is for you, so make it good—and quick," he told her as he glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was getting late, or early, depending on how you looked at it, either way, he had to get her back to her Hampton house before her parents woke.

She looked up pensively then smiled and blew out the candle.

"I hope you didn't wish for another outfit for that old tattered piece of plastic and cloth."

Sophie pouted, "Leave Cedric alone, he just needs to be re-sewn a little."

"A little? He's basically a head and stuffing."

"He is not," Sophie denied then started eating her ice cream, "And no, he doesn't need a new outfit, thank you very much."

"Oh, I forgot, you only like dressing up your life-size cabbage patch," he retorted, not able to forget about David, her parents' current houseguest and a huge thorn in his side.

Sophie pursed her lips, "Luke—"

"We have to go," he rushed, then motioned towards her ice cream cone, "Brain freeze it, or take it with you," he told her, then turned towards the door.

Sophie huffed, "So much for my wish," she said, nearly inaudibly as she rose and put her slippers on, following him out his bedroom door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie awoke groggily to the sun shining through the double paned windows in her room at her family's Hampton house.

She'd barely gotten a couple of hours of sleep. Her mind wouldn't let her rest, replaying those moments when she'd run out and left him, over and over again. She sat up and sighed when she saw Gabe's mask on her nightstand. She didn't know what he was thinking right now. She herself didn't even know to think.

Why had she gotten that stupid tattoo in the first place? She thought, then groaned in frustration, because she didn't want to get rid of it. She liked having it.

She got up from her bed then walked over to the adjoining bathroom for a hot shower. Hopefully it would help. She had to come up with something to say when she saw him next, she couldn't avoid him forever and she didn't want to.

She stripped her clothes off and stepped under the shower, letting the hot water wash away her nerves and stress, and uncertainty. She'd figure out what to do, what to say…eventually, she thought with a small nod to herself as she brought her hands up to scrub her wet, curled tresses.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Chuck."

"Chuck…" said Blair as she pulled the covers back and started undoing the buttons of his silk nightshirt, kissing her way down as she went.

Once she'd undone the last one, she went to grip his pants, but his arms came around her and pulled her up so they were face to face. Blair smiled, "Oh good, you're awake," she said casually as if she hadn't been doing anything moments before.

"You could say that," he smirked as his hands slid down her hips to grip her thighs, making her straddle him.

"I—I guess I could," she said as she put her hands on his bare chest and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"You could?" he asked following her into a sitting position, pulling her even more tightly to him.

"Definitely," she amended, slightly unsteadily, "I'm definitely saying you're awake."

"Good," he said as he tilted his head to place a soft caressing kiss on her neck, "Very good," he murmured against her skin as he brought his hand up to pull the strap of her nightgown down.

"But, but that's not why I woke you," she said a little breathlessly as she tried to push against his chest.

"Isn't it?"

"No."

"Are you quite sure?" he asked as he lifted her slip and brought his hand between them.

"I…"

"Hmm?" he questioned as he pulled the little scraps of material, tearing her lacy panties, making her gasp, "Those were expensive," she said, feigning annoyance.

"I'll buy you another pair, a dozen more if you'd like," he nearly grated as he pulled at his silk bottoms with her help.

"They were from Paris," she told him, "Handmade."

"Then the hands that made them will be on the next available flight to the states," he replied then turned and pushed her back onto the bed, settling over her.

"Thank you, Darling," she smiled as she bent her legs and tightened them around his hips, "It'll be nice to see Olivier again. I might need to be resized. I've lost a pound or two since—"

"Olivier?" said Chuck glowering down at her, "A man sized you for—this?" he asked, showing her what was left of her skimpy underwear.

"He was very professional," she assured him, "He didn't linger anywhere he wasn't supp—_Ahh_," she gasped as he suddenly entered her in one swift stroke, "How'd you know I was lying?" she managed to say before her eyes closed, almost of their own volition.

"12775," he said through his teeth as he drew back then entered her again.

"What?" she moaned, as she gripped his shoulder blades with all her might.

"Twelve thousand, seven hundred, and seventy-five," he repeated, "It's roughly my entire life in days and it's nearly how long I've known you," he said then caught her gaze and held it steadily, "I…know…you," he whispered then kissed her, halting any more conversation.

Her hands went up around his neck and he spun once more so that she was once again on top. She whimpered and he caught her bottom lip, swallowing her cry just as he drew into her to the hilt.

She gasped and cursed incoherently as she arched and rotated her hips slowly, bringing him even deeper.

Chuck closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth as she started picking up the pace, "Blair," breathed, but she couldn't hear him, she was mindless, needy.

He raised his hips, meeting her quick, urgent thrusts, they were panting, sweating, inching their way that much closer to what they wanted, needed most.

"I—I—," she whimpered, but he knew exactly what she meant as he gripped her small waist, quickening their game of retreat and advance.

Her legs bucked and she threw her head back, trying to catch her next breath, but couldn't, she tightened around him, her toes curled, then…

"Chuck!" she screamed as she ceased and melted around him.

He gave a low shouting curse of his own as he pushed himself inside her one last time then released.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Quiet, I don't know if the gardener is around," said Sophie as they inched their way to her house through the backyard.

"I'm not the one discussing what we're going to do every few seconds," whispered Luke dryly.

They made their way around the pool and to the French doors that led into a great room, "Okay, I'm home, we made it, now you should leave."

He nodded, "I'll see you in a few hours at our annual brunch, though you might still be full. You practically inhaled the ice cream cone."

"I did not," she denied, "And you helped me," she said then turned quickly and frowned, "I thought I saw something," she said as she opened the doors as quietly as she could and peered in, but everything was still and silent.

"I should go," he said, after she had turned back towards him.

"You _should_ go, come to think of it, you shouldn't even be here."

Sophie and Luke turned and watched as David Reed walked up to them.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Sophie with a frown then glared at Luke, "Don't," she told him, pointing a finger at him, already seeing the insult forming on his lips.

Luke smirked and shrugged, "It was too easy anyway."

David's eyes narrowed towards Luke, "I was in the kitchen. I came out through the service entrance."

"Oh, good, he already knows his place," came Luke's cynical remark, "I do hope you showed him where the maid's quarters are too."

"Lucas," Sophie said, then pursed her lips, "What happened to being gracious?"

"It gave me hives," he said, scratching his neck dramatically, "I think I'm allergic."

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to recover on your own," said the blonde boy tersely, "Once I tell Dan you were here, you won't see Sophie for a month."

Luke took a menacing step towards David and Sophie pulled him back, looking anxiously between them, "Today is my birthday," she said pointedly, then looked at Luke, "You've always taken our wishes seriously, right?"

"_Phee_," Luke complained, already sensing where this was going.

"Right?" she insisted.

"Yes, of course I have. I've always managed to get you what you've wanted, haven't I?"

"Yes, and so have I, right?" she asked and he nodded stiffly.

"Good, well I made a wish earlier just like you asked me to. I wished for you both to get along, at least for today. That's all I want. Will you do that for me?" she asked glancing at David then back towards Luke, "Please?"

Luke rolled his eyes and sighed soundly, "Fine, you have my word."

Sophie nodded then turned to the other boy, "David?"

"I've never wanted to fight," he told her, "As long as he doesn't start, I won't either."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Sophie!"

Her eyes widened as she turned and saw her parents walking down the stairs. She had just enough time to push Luke into the pool before her parents walked up to her.

"Happy birthday, Baby," said Serena as she pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Mom," she said, smiling hesitantly.

"Were you two swimming?" asked Dan as he noticed the water that had splashed onto the ground.

"No, Daddy, and you haven't even said happy birthday yet," Sophie scolded, hoping to distract him, she wasn't sure how long Luke could hold his breath underwater.

Dan smiled regretfully, "I'm sorry, come here," he said as he hugged her and lifted her up in his arms, "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

She smiled and hugged him tight then tried to pull back, "Daddy, you have to put me down."

Dan sighed, "You're right, you're getting older," he said with a sad smile as he lowered her down to the floor.

"But I'm still young enough to want my favorite Mickey Mouse pancakes," she said, "Come on David," she cajoled as she pulled the boy into the house.

Serena laughed and took Dan's hand, "See I told you she'd still want them."

"Of course," said Sophie, "And Daddy can make Will his favorite too," she said keeping the conversation going, but she still managed to give one last glance towards the pool before they all disappeared into the kitchen.

**XOXOXOXO **

"That was one hell of a wake up call."

Blair laughed as she picked her head up from Chuck's chest to meet his gaze, "It was, but that wasn't why I woke you."

"Wasn't it?" he grinned and she shook her head, "Don't start, no matter how much you beg there will not be an encore performance."

"Are you quite sure, Mrs. Bass? You know saying things like that just makes me want to prove you wrong in the worst way," he said as his hand travelled up the line of her back, making an involuntary shiver go up her spine.

Blair smiled as she turned to lay on top of him so that they were now face to face, "Oh, I'm certain," she grinned as she adjusted her position on him, every slight movement making him grit his teeth.

"As am I," he replied, "In the fact that I know I won't be the one begging, you will," he said as he gripped her waist to halt her movements.

She grinned as she lowered her head and dropped a light kiss on his neck then his ear, "Do you know what I want right at this very moment?" she asked then kissed cheek, his chin, his mouth.

"Possibly," Chuck grated, barely a few inches separating them.

Blair took in a sharp breath then pulled back. She brought her hand up to caress his face lazily then closed the distance between them once more, "Will you give me it to me?" she whispered against his lips?"

"Anything, always," he replied and the heat in those two words made her lips part expectantly, but she quickly regained her focus, "Good, because I want…"

"Yes?"

She grinned, "To talk," she said, then pulled herself off of him and grabbed her robe, donning it before he could use any of his persuasion tactics.

He glared at her and her smile widened, "Will you keep your word?"

"Of course," he said as he rose from the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she saw him reach for his own robe.

"To take a shower," he replied, "A cold one," he said, scowling slightly, "We can talk after, unless you'd like to join me?" he smirked.

"Perhaps after we're done," she said as she reached for his hand and pulled him back onto the bed, "I'm serious," she said, her earlier playfulness vanishing instantly as did his once he took note of her expression.

He frowned as he caressed a stray curl behind her ear, "You are serious, what's wrong?"

She looked down, "It's about Charlie."

Chuck's hand fell away and he sighed, "I'm never going to be happy about that tattoo she has on her wrist," he said as he rubbed the slight stubble on his cheek, "But I heard you yesterday and I won't make her get rid of it. If and when she does, it'll be her decision."

Blair smiled sadly, "I'm glad," she said, "I don't like it any more than you do, but I'm glad we agree, she has to be the one to decide," she said then looked away.

"And?" he said, sensing there was more.

"There's no _and_," she said, then smiled, "_But_," she added and he shook his head, "That's not what I wanted to discuss."

"Then just tell me," he said, seeing her reluctance. He never wanted for them to have any trouble communicating.

"You promised me you would answer any of Charlie's questions. In light of yesterday's events, have you changed your mind?"

Chuck looked down, but answered quickly, "No, I told you before I would, and I will. I don't the break promises I make to you. That's not me, not anymore, you know that."

"I do know," she smiled, relieved as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you, it'll be alright."

"I love you too," he replied, tightening his hold, "I'm sure it will be," he said, but that was a lie. He wasn't sure about anything when it came to his daughter and revealing their past, "I'll tell her tonight before we head back into the city, you can hold me to that."

"I know I won't need to," she said then pulled back and rose, "Now, about that shower…" she grinned, then dropped her robe.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Luke, what—what happened—why is everything pink?" asked Blair as she walked up to her son after making the trip down to their garden where the brunch would be held.

Luke looked up and smiled hesitantly, "You don't mind, do you?" he asked as he motioned off to the side where there was a white stand with Sophie's name on it.

Blair smiled as she walked up to it and took in the three layered cake with a fondant ice-cream cone on the top. There were trays spread all around with cupcakes and cookies and chocolates.

"Today's her birthday," said Luke as he walked up to his mother, "I know we already had a party but—"

"It's alright," said Blair as she took in the centerpieces made of pink roses simulating ice-cream cones, the headband party hats, and the utensils with Sophie's name printed in script, "You did all this?"

Luke nodded, "I got your phone, found the orders you made, rearranged some, cancelled others, and booked a few more," he said then looked down, "I'm sorry, I sort of hijacked the brunch."

Blair grinned, "I'm not," she said as she took his face into her hands, "I'm very proud of you."

Luke frowned, then smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," Blair laughed as she caressed his dimples, so alike her own, "Lucas, there are times when I don't know what to do with you, but mostly there are times like these—," she said as she looked around once more, "Where I don't know what I'd do without you."

Luke grinned and shrugged, not really understanding why his small gesture for Sophie had made his mother so happy, "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No," she replied then bent and kissed his head lightly, "But did you swipe your credit card back from me?" she asked righting herself, "How did you pay for all this?"

Luke looked away, not sure how to answer his mother, so he went for the truth, "No, I used my savings," he said, which was true, she just didn't know quite how much he'd invested and saved until now, with the help of a few people he'd paid off, of course.

Blair smiled, "Luke, you shouldn't have done that. If you would've asked me, I would've given you the money. How much did you spend?"

Luke's lips parted, "Uh, not a lot," he reassured quickly, "I told them it was for your niece and they practically gave everything away just for the publicity," he said, another truth that he bent slightly.

Blair nodded and straightened further, "Of course they did," she said smoothing out the skirt of her dress, "Why wouldn't they, I—"

"You're not going to say, _I'm Blair Bass_, are you?" Luke said with a skeptical look.

Blair scowled and grinned, "Come here, you—"

Luke laughed and started running back through the winding garden towards their mansion.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm not sure this is what my colleagues had in mind when I invited them to our brunch," said Chuck as he took a sip of his mimosa and scanned the crowd and all the pink.

Blair smiled, "You didn't invite that many, it's mostly family and friends."

"Really? Then what's he doing here?"

Blair turned to see her good friend and boss walk up to them, "Jake," said Blair with a smile as she stood up from the table and kissed his cheek, "I didn't think you'd make it."

"I wanted to be here and you were right, I was working too hard, I needed a break," he said then turned his gaze to her side, "Hello, Chuck," he said, offering out his hand.

Chuck stood and wrapped his arm around Blair's waist, pulling her to him, before accepting the man's hand, "Jacob."

Blair pursed her lips at Chuck's irrational jealousy, which only made her mind stray to Carter and that nauseating picture. She had to check in with her P.I. She had to figure out where he'd disappeared to and why. She had a sinking feeling that every moment he wasn't accounted for, got him that much closer to whatever it was he was planning, and he had to be stopped.

The only thing she took comfort in was that he would no longer have any leverage where Charlie was concerned. After tonight, she'd know everything, straight from them.

"Why don't I get you a drink?" asked Blair, pulling out of her thoughts and Chuck's hold. She stepped forward and took Jake's arm, steering him towards the bar that'd been set up.

"Mom, are you sure I can't have one sip?" asked Luke as he walked up to them.

Blair motioned to the bartender then put her hands on her hips as she glared down at her son, "Try it and you're dead," she said, her tone conveying just how serious she was, "And where are your manners?" she asked, motioning to her side.

Luke looked up at Jake and nodded, "Morgan."

Jake grinned and replied in kind, "Bass."

Blair laughed and said, "It's uncanny, isn't it?" and Jake nodded.

"What is?"

"You and your father's poor comportment."

Luke shrugged, "Mother, we're never rude, simply straightforward."

"To a fault," Blair grinned, then put her hands on Luke's shoulder and turned him, "There's Sophie, go greet her."

**XOXOXOXO **

"You still haven't told me how everything went last night," said Eve as she shifted in her seat and turned towards Charlie.

Charlie tossed her hair over her shoulder then looked down at her drink, "There's alcohol in my orange juice," she shrugged, "That should be answer enough."

Evie frowned and pulled the drink out of her hand, nearly sloshing it onto the table, "I think you're in enough trouble as it is."

Charlie sighed, "I don't care anymore."

"Well, I do," Eve retorted, "I still can't believe you got that tattoo and didn't tell me about it."

"I already told you I was sorry for keeping it from you, but I didn't want anyone to know," she said then ran her finger along the inked heart she hadn't bothered to cover up, "Now practically everyone knows."

"Come on, not _everyone_ knows," Evie denied, "But Gabe does, which explains the mood you're in, am I right?"

Charlie nodded stiffly, not able to meet her best friend's gaze.

"What happened?" Evie asked as she took Charlie's hand, "Did he freak out?"

"No," said Charlie with a shake of her head, "I did," she said as she pulled her headband off and combed a hand through her hair with frustration, "I—I panicked, I didn't explain, I got off the bed and ran and—"

"Wait, the bed?"

"E, focus," said Charlie, facing the redhead, "Nothing happened."

"But it was going to—well again," whispered Eve as she looked around to make sure no one was close enough to overhear.

Charlie glanced down towards the bracelet Gabe had given her and started playing with the charms, "Yes," slipped from her lips before she even had a chance to think better of it, but after it was out, she realized it was the truth. She'd been ready and more than willing.

"You love him."

Charlie's head snapped up as if she'd been physically struck, "I don't," she denied.

Eve's eyes narrowed, "You love him," she repeated.

She shook her head, her tumbling curls swishing lightly from side to side, "I don't."

"_Charlie_," said Eve soberly.

Her breath shuddered and she stood, "I—I can't."

Eve rose from her seat and gripped Charlie's hand again, "You can," Eve reassured her, "But if you're not ready then you're going to have to figure out what to tell him, and quickly," she said as she nodded behind her.

Charlie turned and spotted Gabe a few yards away. He was hiding from view at the side of her guesthouse with his gaze centered squarely on her.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Why haven't you greeted Sophie yet?" asked Les as he came to a stop next to his friend.

Luke shrugged, not even sparing a glance, "I'm waiting until her parents start mingling with the masses," he replied, "It's not even noon yet, still too early to let one of Dan Humphrey's deprecating looks ruin the rest of my day."

Les laughed, his brown eyes crinkling in amusement, "It's about time her father resigned himself to your friendship with Sophie."

"You'd think," Luke remarked, "But he's not that smart," he smirked, "He doesn't know what's good for him. He'll hit his head against the wall many times before he realizes he has to open the door."

Les snickered and Luke grinned, "You're going to keep making his life impossible, aren't you?" asked Les.

Luke looked up thoughtfully then smiled, "At least until we all go off to college, and even then I'll keep in touch," he said then shrugged, "Nothing too elaborate, just a few periodical postcards of our little misadventures, we wouldn't want his heart to grow fonder with our absence."

Les smiled then sobered, "I'm all for provoking the parentals," he said, then frowned, "But you should be careful, her father could get fed up with your antics and who knows, move across the states, taking Sophie with him."

Luke frowned and shook his head, not even wanting to contemplate the thought, "He wouldn't do that, his life is here."

"He's an author, he can write from anywhere."

"Yes, but he also works at _The New Yorker_. He's close to getting editor, which will put him under contract for at least five years. He wouldn't attempt a breach just because of me."

Les frowned, "How do you know about his promotion?"

"I'm eleven," Luke smirked, "I'm inconspicuous to most adults, and I listen carefully."

Les shook his head, "He doesn't even know about this promotion, does he?"

"Nope," Luke grinned, then quieted as he turned and watched Sophie walk up to them with a bright smile.

"This is so great," she said excitedly, "Why didn't you tell me that your parents planned this brunch for me?"

"Because they didn't, Luke commandeered the whole event."

Luke scowled and shoved Les for putting him on the spot.

The boy righted himself with a laugh and nodded towards Sophie, "Happy birthday, now I'm off to annoy someone else."

Sophie grinned, "Tell Janie I said hi."

Les smiled, "I will," he said then turned around and walked away.

Luke's scowl remained as Sophie's smile widened, "This is—not fair. I only got you one present and this is like the fifth you've given me."

Luke shrugged, brushing it off, "I sort of owed it to you for the way I behaved before."

"No you didn't," Sophie denied, "But I…thank you," she said at a loss for words, then wrapped her arms around Luke unexpectedly.

He hugged her back awkwardly, "Yeah, okay, you're welcome," he said as he tried to pull back, but she held on tight, "Phee," he muttered as her hair covered his face, but she didn't listen and he was left to wonder if he was smelling apples or strawberries, but quickly came to the conclusion that it was neither or both, since she was wearing a mist that was a blend of different fruit. He'd given her the scent as a gift a few months before. A deep sense of satisfaction overcame him, just before he blinked, coming to.

"You're making a spectacle," he said, pulling away.

"It was just a hug," she laughed then took his hand, "I want to get you something else. What would you like?"

"Nothing," he said, pulling his hand away, "Stock is plenty."

"No, I'm serious, I want to get you another present—"

"You don't have to," Luke refused.

"But I want to," she pressed.

"No."

"Yes."

"_Humphrey._"

"Bass?"

Luke huffed in frustration and Sophie smiled teasingly, "Fine, I'll just surprise you."

"Why do I even bother?" Luke grumbled.

"I don't know," said Sophie happily as she pulled him towards the stand with her cake on it, "I always get my way."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie scanned the crowd quickly to make sure no one was paying her any attention, then she quickly made her way towards Gabe.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered furiously as she gripped his arm and pulled him around to the back of the guesthouse.

"You know exactly why I'm here," he replied as he pulled away and grabbed her hand, turning it palm up to expose the tattoo, "So it is real," he said as he ran his finger over it lightly.

Charlie pulled her hand back and looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why'd you run off last night?"

She continued to avoid eye contact as she retreated a few steps, "We can't do this here. I'll call you so we can talk—"

"We can talk right now," he said as he took her hand, halting her from taking another step away from him.

"Let go," she told him angrily.

"No," he retorted as he pulled her to him then spun her around, trapping her against the exterior wall of the house and in his arms, "You're not going anywhere until you look me in the eyes and tell me why you got that tattoo," he told her, "And don't say it was over your fondness for Gucci."

"It wasn't," she answered mockingly, "It was Givenchy. The late Count Hubert James Marcel Taffin de Givenchy was nothing short of a fashion genius. Did you know he was the designer responsible for the little black dress worn by Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffa—"

"Stop it," he said gruffly, interrupting her babbling, "Tell me the truth."

When she remained silent, his frustration grew and he gripped her chin, making her look at him, "Tell me."

Charlie looked into the brown warm gaze glancing expectantly back at her and her vision blurred, she couldn't admit to the one reason why she'd done it, so she said the closest thing she dared to, "I did it because I—I care about you," she said, struggling to confess even that much, but as soon as her words were out, she knew that'd been the wrong thing to say. His eyes dimmed and lowered and he pulled back, "Gabe?" she said then took in a trembling breath.

"I should go," he said in a monotone, "You were right, I shouldn't be here now, it's too risky."

"Wait," she said, reaching for him, "I—"

"I care about you too," he said with a tight nod, "I don't want to see you get into anymore trouble because of me."

She frowned and her heart picked up it's pace, "Wait—what are you saying? What does that mean?"

"It means I'm leaving before your father sees me," he replied with a shrug.

Her frown deepened even further and her tears threatened to fall, but she blinked rapidly, forcing them back, "When will I see you again?"

"Soon," he replied and she shook her head then wrapped her arms around him, "When?" she repeated against his chest as she breathed in his familiar scent.

At first he just stood there, then slowly he wrapped his arms around her too, his hand burying itself in her curls, "Tomorrow," he finally said, "Did you forget we have class?" he teased.

She laughed, but it sounded like a sob to her ears.

"Hey," said Gabe, pulling back, "I'll see you tomorrow. Just make sure you pencil me in between a takedown and a wardrobe change."

Charlie grinned, "I don't do wardrobe changes during school hours."

Gabe's brow rose in playful skepticism and she laughed, "That was one tim—okay twi—fine, a few off chances," she admitted when his expression hadn't changed, "But they were all your fault."

"How so?" he smirked, though he already knew the answer.

"I believe I recall a popped button or two, then there was the zipper on my skirt that you broke, and not to mention my stockings. They all mysteriously had runs in them. I had to order at least a dozen pairs from Germany."

"You should've made it two dozen," he grinned then bent and brushed his lips against hers.

She sighed in relief and—something else as she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands slid down to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. He nibbled her lips teasingly, making them part.

Before she knew it her back was against the exterior wall again and her breaths were coming in small pants, but they didn't get any further.

"Fuck," he cursed as he pulled away and went into his pocket. His cell phone was ringing.

"Turn it off," she said, her eyes widening, afraid someone might hear.

He tapped the screen of his phone then stilled, "It wasn't a call," he managed to say before he handed his cell over for her to see.

_Oh, C, I thought as queen you would know you don't consort with your royal subjects. Dark knights don't abide by the __code of honor__ and your Knight is no exception. I hear you surrendered your virtue whilst swept away at sea. I would relinquish the throne quietly if I were you, because no one wants a queen with a __scarlet letter__._

_XO XO __Gossip Girl_

**XOXOXOXO**

"Did you have to get him a drink? I'm sure he could've found his way to the bar on his own."

"Chuck, stop it, please," she said as she shifted on her seat and turned into him, smoothing down the lapels of his suit jacket, "If you play nice now, I'll reward you later," she whispered.

Chuck smirked as he turned his head and kissed her softly on the cheek, "How about you reward me now and I play nice later?" he said as he smoothed his hand over her knee and then under her skirt.

"Stop!" she gasped as she clamped her knees together, trapping his hand.

"Mommy?"

Blair's eyes widened as she parted her legs then slapped Chuck's hand away, nearly making him spill the bottle of Dom on their table.

"Yes, Sweetheart?" she asked turning to her youngest as she brushed her skirt, trying to rid it of its imaginary wrinkles.

Matty frowned, but just as quickly, he smiled, unaware and unconcerned of what his parents had been up to, "Look what I got you," said the little boy, producing from behind his back a bouquet of pink flowers that, from the looks of them, had been planted just moments before.

Blair smiled as she took them from him, not even caring if any dirt fell on her, "I love them," she said, breathing them in dramatically, "Garçon," said Blair, snapping her fingers at a waiter passing by who immediately stopped, "Please put these in water for me."

The waiter looked at them skeptically but dared not say a word, "Of course, Mrs. Bass, right away," he said as he took the flowers and walked away.

"Thank you, Matty," she said then outstretched her arms, pulling him to her then picked him up and settled him on her lap.

"Did you really like them, Mommy?" he asked, his blue eyes big with expectation.

"Yes, I loved them," she assured, taking his face in her hands, "I love you," she said as she kissed his cheek repeatedly, making Matty giggle, and leaving stains of red its wake.

"Look what you're doing to the boy," said Chuck with a grin as he pulled out his silk monogrammed handkerchief and handed it to her.

"You leave me alone," she scolded Chuck playfully as she took the offered handkerchief and started wiping their son's face, "Why don't you busy yourself with calling Nate? He said he'd be here, but he isn't or he's late, either way, it's unacceptable and you better tell him I said so," she commanded.

Chuck smirked, "Yes, Dear," he muttered and Blair smiled, "Words to live by," she remarked, shooting him a teasing glance as he pulled out his cell phone.

He looked down as he hit a button and the screen of his phone lit, making him immediately notice he had a message. He tapped the screen and a Gossip Girl blast filled his phone, and not just any blast, one of his daughter and her soon to be late boyfriend.

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie had to gasp to take in her next breath, "How did Gossip Girl find out? How did she get that picture?" she asked, staring down in disbelief at a picture of them from the night before, at the inn, on the bed.

Gabe shook his head, "I don't know, I—didn't, you know I didn't do this," he told her with a frown.

Charlie shook her head, "I know it wasn't you and even if I had any doubts, I know you didn't know about the inn," she said bringing her hand up to her head. No one had known. Who could have done this? She thought, anxiously going through the possibilities. The only people who knew about the cruise were her mother, her Aunt Serena, Eve, and Zac…Zac, she thought, then shook her head again, as much as he hated Gabe she knew he would never hurt her that way, no matter what.

"Oh, God," she said as she turned and peeked over the side of the house. From the distance she could see her father arguing heatedly with her mother, and instantly she knew, he knew, he'd gotten the blast, "You—you have to go," she rushed as her eyes filled, "You can't be here—"

"I'm not going anywhere," he retorted, "I'm not leaving you alone. I'll—I'll tell him the truth. I'll tell him it was my fault. I manipulated my way onto the cruise, I—"

"It wasn't your fault," she denied, "And don't say you manipulated me into bed too, because that's a lie," she said then gripped his arms and pushed him back, "We can argue about this later, but right now you need to leave."

"Charlie—"

"Please," she begged, her voice trembling slightly, "If you care about me like you said you did, you'll leave."

Gabe looked down, "What will he do?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but I don't want you here to find out," she said then shrugged, "He'll probably yell and lock me in my room for a year," she laughed despondently, "But he'd do something worse to you, and I have to make sure he doesn't, so please go."

"Fine," he said, putting a hand on either side of her face, "But make sure you keep that appointment, between a takedown and wardrobe change, okay?"

She nodded as a few tears rolled down her cheek, "You make sure you keep it too, you promise?"

"I promise," he nodded. He'd never given his word to anyone else before and meant it, but this time he did and he would be there. "You never could keep me away," he smirked, "Your father won't be able to either," he reassured her as he kissed her lips lightly.

She watched him pull back and caress her tears away before he turned around and retreated through the trees and bushes that covered a fence he'd climb to get off their property.

After she was sure he was gone, she turned around and headed towards the inevitable.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Shut it down," said Chuck angrily as he stood and his dark eyes started scanning the crowd for his daughter.

Blair frowned as she slid Matty off her lap and stood as well, "What are you talking about, what's wrong?"

"Tell everyone to leave," he said, clipping his words tersely.

"We can't, it's Sophie's party," she told him as she met his gaze with confusion.

"Daddy, why are you so mad?"

Blair pressed her lips worriedly then she bent slightly towards her son, "Sweetheart, can you do Mommy a big favor and help Dorota with those plates?" she said, spotting the maid a few feet away.

Matthew looked between his parents with uncertainty but nodded, "Okay," he said with a shrug then turned around and started running.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" she said as she looked around to make sure no one was close or looking their way, she didn't want to cause a scene.

"This," he said, his lips thinning irefully as he handed her his cell phone.

Blair took it and saw the blast, and she could've sworn her heart stopped for just a fraction of a second.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked then started stalking away.

"Wait! Chuck!" said Blair as she followed him, quickening her steps to catch up with him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie watched her father search through the mass of people. She could've left the party, she could've left the house, she could've left the Hamptons, but she didn't. She didn't want to run away.

She walked back into the party determinedly, straight in her father's path.

"Is the blast true?" asked Chuck, glaring back at her.

She swallowed hard and looked around, "N—not here," she stuttered then motioned towards the guesthouse.

Chuck flexed his jaw and gripped her arm beneath her elbow, nearly dragging her the short distance despite her lack of protest.

"Chuck, let her go, _now_," Blair ordered him adamantly, after they were behind closed doors.

"Is it true?" he asked again, ignoring his wife.

Charlie looked at her mother miserably then met her father's glaring gaze and nodded slowly, "Yes."

Chuck released her and ran his hand through his hair with frustration, "I told you!" he shouted as he glanced at Blair, "I told you, we should have kept her from him," he ranted, pointing in her direction, "I told you he was only after one thing."

"That's not true!" Charlie shouted, "He l—he cares about me," she said, tripping over her words.

"I care about you," Chuck retorted, "He cares about his next lay."

"He isn't like that," said Charlie wiping her tears, "And you would know if you took any time to get to know him, but you haven't."

"And I won't," said Chuck austerely, "I already know him, I know him very well," he said, loosening his tie haphazardly.

"You don't know anything," she retorted with a sniffle.

"I know plenty," he countered back, "and thanks to this blast, I now know a little more," said Chuck then pulled his tie off and threw it, "You told me you wouldn't let him pressure you into anything and—"

"He didn't pressure me," she confessed, thinking back to that night on the cruise as her clothes were being discarded. Gabe hadn't known she'd been a virgin and even so he'd stopped to ask if she was sure, "He gave me an out before we went through with it and I didn't take it."

Chuck stilled then pinched the bridge of his nose so hard, he thought he'd break it, "Did you just hear what she said?" asked Chuck as he glanced at Blair, who'd remained silent through the whole argument.

Blair parted her lips to respond, but Charlie spoke up first.

"What do you want me to say, that I'm sorry?" she asked sarcastically, "Well, I'm not, I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry about any of it."

Chuck's head was pounding with all the things he'd do the boy once he found him, "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked, returning his furious gaze to Blair.

"I…" she started then Chuck paused and his eyes narrowed in realization as he turned to her, "You don't seem surprised in the least," he said with an incredulous shake of his head, "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Blair licked her red stained lips nervously and nodded, "I'm sorry, I should have told yo—"

"How long?" he interjected.

"Chuck, I—"

"How long?" he asked again forcefully.

Blair rotated her wedding ring on her finger apprehensively, "Since right after she returned from the cruise."

Chuck looked down and cursed soundly, "And you kept it from me? All this time."

"I'm sorry," said Blair walking up to him, but he pulled away, "I was afraid you'd react like you're doing now."

"Oh," he shrugged, "You were afraid how I would react?" he asked casually, "You kept something important about my child from me, because you were afraid of how I'd react."

"I'm not a child," Charlie interrupted, "And it wasn't Mom's fault, I made her promise not to—"

"Charlie, no," Blair shook her head.

Chuck gritted his teeth and glared at his daughter, "You say you're not a child? Fine, which means neither is Gabriel and now I'll treat him as such."

Charlie's breath hitched and her heart pounded erratically in fear, "Don—don't do anything to him. Please, don't hurt him, I—"

"Chuck—"

"You stay out of it," he retorted, glowering at his wife, "You enjoyed your silence before, you can enjoy it again."

Blair drew in a small sharp breath of disbelief then her eyes hardened, "Get out—" she told him, pointing towards the door, "Get the hell out."

"Mom?" said Charlie in a small voice.

"Quiet," Blair told her then turned back to Chuck.

"It's my house," he replied.

"It's our house and Charlie is our daughter," said Blair, needing to remind him who he was hurting with his tirade.

"So good of you to remember that now," he remarked sarcastically, "Yes, I'm well aware I'm her father and I'm also your husband, but I didn't know being both were mutually exclusive."

Blair frowned as her eyes filled, "They're not."

Chuck shook his head, unable to get over the anger he felt in knowing they'd both kept it from him, "I have to go," he said then turned around.

"Wait!" said Blair, "What are you going to do? Where are you going?"

"Out of your house," he replied, then opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

XOXOXOXO

"Did you do it?"

Allie nodded, "I sent out the blast," she said as she opened the door to Carter's car and slid into the passenger's seat.

He grinned, "Good girl," he told her, his voice laced with sarcasm, "Did he see it?" he asked, not needing to elaborate on who the _he_ was, "And more importantly, did anyone see you?"

"No, no one saw me," she replied, "But I did see him, he looked furious," she said hesitantly.

Carter laughed dryly, "Is it Christmas in July?"

Allie rolled her eyes, "Can we go now?" she asked, snapping her seatbelt in.

"Of course," he said, revving up the engine, "and for doing what you were told so well, would you like Uncle Carter to take you somewhere speci—"

"Just take me back to the city," she retorted.

He smiled, "It's where we were going regardless," he told her as he put his foot on the gas. "I have a front row seat to Chuck Bass's demise and I wouldn't want to miss it for anything."

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm always apologizing to you guys in these AN's lol. I'm sorry I didn't get up to writing Charlie finding out the truth, but I tried and just couldn't get to it this chapter. I'll definitely get to it in the next chapter. So that will happen and Chuck will also (possibly, I'm planning on it, but who knows as I write) Chuck will find out about Blair and Carter and the picture. Other things might happen like Charlie making a great escape? You'll just have to wait and see, the next chapter will be packed with drama. If want it soon, please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter, please.

P.S. There are pics of course, of Sophie's party, her cake and stuff, and speaking of, Sophie has been recast, so if you want to see the new girl, go to my photobucket to see her and the rest of the pics. There's also the pic of the blast that went out.

P.P.S I know I said there would be a sequel, well trilogy of Luke's story, but I'm thinking about scrapping it because I'm not getting that many reviews and it makes no sense for me to start up another story if only a few people will read it, so review and let me know if you want to see what happens with Luke and Sophie and everyone else.

XoXo Chrys


	32. Never Say Never

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_Luke hijacked the annual Hampton Bass brunch and made it a birthday party just for Sophie. Sophie made him promise to behave himself towards David since it was her birthday wish and Luke agreed grudgingly. Charlie was worried about what to tell Gabe after he'd seen the tattoo and she'd fled. Chuck agreed to tell Charlie the truth about C/B's past that night. During the brunch Gabe appeared. Charlie told him she got the tattoo because she cared about him. Gabe looked disappointed but said he cared about her too. There was a Gossip Girl blast that went out (courtesy of Allison Sparks and Carter Baizen) that said that Charlie lost her virginity to Gabe during the cruise and Chuck saw it. Charlie panicked and told Gabe to leave and to meet her at Constance and St. Jude's the next day and he reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave her. Charlie faced her father and Chuck went ballistic. He was angry that Charlie and Blair had both lied to him and he argued with them then left without another word. _

**Chapter 32**

Charlie sat at her vanity artfully putting on her makeup as her mother had shown her years before. Makeup is not only to enhance your beauty, she'd told her, it also changes your mood. When you look good, you feel even better and when you're at your worst a little concealer, a hint of blush, and a streak of red across your lips goes a long way, and she needed it today, badly.

She hadn't gotten any sleep, for the second day in a row. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw her father with that look in his eyes, so angry and indifferent as if he didn't even recognize her. Her mind had replayed him slamming the door and leaving over and over again, reminding her of when she'd been little.

She had been so little. She shouldn't remember her father leaving the first time, or rather the second, she corrected herself, but she did. She remembered all the screaming. It was muffled now and she couldn't make out or recall what they'd been shouting about exactly, but she remembered it, and she remembered the tears, clearly, too clearly. Her tears, her mother's, and her father's back as he walked away. She'd slammed her door, so angry then she'd opened it and peeked long enough to see him walking down the stairs and leaving them, just as he had left them yesterday and she hadn't seen him since. They'd left the Hamptons and returned home, but her father still hadn't appeared.

"I've remained silent for as long as I could possibly manage and now I'm fed up," said Luke as he walked into her room, not bothering to knock, "What the hell happened and where is Dad? Mom took to her room as soon as we arrived yesterday and hasn't been heard from since."

Charlie put her lipstick away, tossed her loose curls over her shoulder, then looked down, "Did you not see the Gossip Girl blast?"

"There was a blast?" he said then frowned, "No, I didn't see it. I don't have a cell phone, remember? Dad confiscated both of ours."

Charlie frowned, somewhat surprised, "I thought you would have at least ten backups hidden somewhere in your room."

"Five," he clarified, "But Dad outsmarted me, he put a signal blocker in my room and if I were to step foot out of it with a cell phone, concealed or otherwise, Dorota would know."

Charlie gave a small smile, "Dorota really missed her calling," she remarked, "the CIA should hire her to deal with foreign affairs."

"True, but nice try. Don't try to distract me," Luke replied as he crossed his arms, "Now that we're done with the small talk, you can tell me what happened and what was in that blast."

Charlie sighed as she turned in her vanity seat to face him. Her brother was wrong, she hadn't been trying to distract him, she'd been trying to distract herself. "Gabe and I had sex," she told him matter-of-factly, knowing there was no other way to say it, than bluntly.

"I gathered that," said Luke as his face twisted in disgust, "Even enabled it somewhat when I left the two of you alone the night he gave you that bracelet," he said, pointing to the dangling charms at her wrist, "Then again I wasn't in the greatest state. I was fighting with Sophie otherwise, I would've never gone against my better judgment. Gabriel, while he does posses some qualities I admire, falls incredibly short for Luke Bass's only sister."

Charlie smiled wryly, even his compliments were self-absorbed, "Always the narcissist."

"Better than a masochist," he retorted as he took a seat on her bed, "I've seen you cry too many times over him."

"And what about Sophie?" she countered, "You two haven't even hit puberty yet and you're already driving her crazy to the point of tears."

"Leave Sophie out of this, you wouldn't understand," he griped defensively.

"Same goes for you," Charlie retorted, "You know, why don't we pick this conversation back up when you have chest hair, okay?" she said mockingly.

Luke rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Whatever," he muttered, "Now what about the blast—oh," he said, finally grasping why she had come right out and said what she'd said, "_Oh_," he repeated as he rubbed his cheek, "And Dad saw it?"

"Yup," she said with a small shrug as she tried to look unaffected, "He was furious, argued with Mom, then left."

"You don't seem upset."

"I'm not," she lied, "He'll get over it. He overreacted just like he always does and left like he—like I'm about to," she rushed, stumbling over her words. She didn't want her brother to know the circumstances in which her father had left both those times, years ago, especially when she herself didn't even know all the details.

"Where are you going?" he asked standing up with her.

"It's nearly eight," she replied, "Where else would I be going, but school?"

"You're going to Constance when you can easily ditch today, why?"

"I want to get into Yale," she replied with sarcasm as she reached for her bag, ignoring the small voice that taunted her saying that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she were accepted, but she shook her head and brushed the thought away. She had to see Gabe, see if he'd kept the promise he'd made to meet her. She needed to see for herself that her father hadn't done anything to him.

She adjusted her headband then turned to her brother, "If Mom comes out of isolation, tell her I'll be back after school."

"Fine," said Luke as he followed her out of her room.

"And leave it alone," she warned as she faced him, "Mom and Dad and I will figure this out, you stay out of it, got that?"

"As you wish," he said and Charlie nodded then turned around and started walking down the hallway towards the stairs, missing her brother's conspiring smirk.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Mommy?"

Blair walked out of her bathroom after a hot shower and padded into her room to see her youngest standing next to her bed.

"Good morning Matty," she said, forcing a smile on her face.

Matthew gave a quick reciprocating smile, then looked around frowning, "Where's Daddy?"

Blair swallowed hard then sat on her bed, and patted a hand next to her, so that her son would join her. Matty climbed up and turned to her, his bright blue eyes questioning, "Did he leave already?"

Blair looked down and nodded, "He had an early meeting today that he couldn't miss," she lied. She had no idea where he was or with who. She'd spent the night calling his cell phone over and over again in vain. She raised her gaze and blinked rapidly, not wanting any tears to form in front of her son.

Matty pouted, "I wanted him to tie it," he said, pulling at his peach colored bowtie.

Blair smiled sadly. Chuck always tied his bowties for him. It was something special between them, like it'd been with Luke until he'd mastered it on his own. "Do you want me to do it?"

Matthew shook his head adamantly, "I want Daddy. Can we call him?"

"No, we can't," Blair said, knowing it'd go straight to voicemail, "I told you he's in a meeting and he can't be bothered now, maybe Luke can help—"

"I don't want Luke to do it," he said, crossing his arms, "I want Daddy to come back home. He promise-promised he would help me until I could do it by myself."

She knew the weight that a double promise held in her son's eyes. It was something else that was special between Chuck and their son. Anything that was repeated twice was truly meant.

_"I love you, Blair."_

_"Say it twice."_

Blair took in a trembling breath, brushing that memory away then leaned forward and took her son's face in her hands, "Matty, Sweetheart, I know you want Daddy now, but he isn't here. He's working. Can you try to understand that? Please, for me?"

Matty looked up at her and his frown deepened. He leaned over and put his small hands on either side of Blair's face, just as she had done to him, "Mommy, why are your eyes all red?"

Blair turned her face, pulling out of Matty hold then took the clip out of her hair, letting her soft curls fall where they may, "I—I got some soap in my eyes when I was taking a shower earlier. It's nothing," she reassured him as she tightened her robe.

Matty rose onto his knees and made his mother face him again then pulled her towards him, "I know how to make it all better," he said then leaned forward and kissed each of her eyelids, "There," he said with a grin, "Did it work?" he asked, looking expectantly at her, "You always kiss it better when I get hurt."

Blair gave a tearful laugh and pulled him into a hug, "Yes it worked," she said holding him tightly, "Thank you, Matty. Thank you so much," she said, kissing his cheek soundly.

"You're welcome," he said easily then pulled back, "And don't worry Mommy, we don't have to call Daddy," he told her with a shrug, "I'll wear a other outfit."

"Another," she corrected with a smile and he looked teasingly at her, "You need _a other_ outfit too or you'll be late for work," he said with a smirk, so much like Chuck's.

Blair laughed, momentarily forgetting the sleepless night she'd spent glued to the phone, "You make me happy, Matthew. Do you know that?"

The boy gave a quick nod, "I'm Matt Bass."

Blair laughed again, that motto would never die, especially with her boys and how they adored Chuck, she thought, then her smile faded. Where could he possibly be? She'd told their P.I. to find him, but she was still waiting and with each minute that went by she grew more and more anxious.

"Mom?"

Blair smiled reassuringly at him, focusing herself in the moment, "I'm fine, you go change and I'll do the same, okay?"

Matthew looked at her and she could tell he was a little uncertain but he did as he was told. He got off the bed then walked out of her room, leaving her to reach for the phone on her nightstand once more.

**XOXOXOXO **

"We didn't think you'd show," said Merci, clutching a few folders in her hand as she stood on the steps in front of the school.

"There was already a poll up to guess what trendy _malady_ you'd say you'd taken ill with," said Gwen with a grin.

Charlie pursed her lips as she climbed the steps up to them, "Gwen, I do recall you saying you would see an eye doctor today, have you?"

"I—I," said the dark haired girl with hesitation, "He said I didn't need glasses."

"Oh," said Charlie, tilting her head, feigning thoughtful consideration, "Then it must be you, and your lack of awareness."

"Yeah, yes," She said quickly, "Sometimes I don't see things that are right in front of me."

"Clearly," Charlie retorted as she climbed up another step, so that they were face to face, her four inch Vivier pumps giving her a height advantage. "Is everything in perspective now?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yes, it is," Gwen replied grudgingly as she looked away.

"Perfect," Charlie nodded, then pushed past the girl and climbed the rest of the stairs, "And about the blast," she said loudly as she turned around, letting all the onlookers get their fill, "Yes, I had sex and it was _damn_ good," she said with a smug grin, "In fact, I'm in such a satisfied mood that—" she said, giving a careless wave, "amnesty for all," she said with a smile then let it fade as her expression hardened, "except for one. Whoever sent that blast and took that picture should give transferring some careful consideration, because when I find you, and I will," she said, grilling the crowd, "I'm going to make your life a living hell," she said as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Make you your own personal purgatory," she said then smiled sweetly, "send _that_ to Gossip Girl," she told them then turned around and went in search of Gabe.

_Spotted, the Queen putting a bounty, but on whose head? A White Prince? A Dark Knight? A Lady in Waiting?Or an enemy of the throne? Eeenie, meenie, miney, moe, Charlie will be the last to know. _

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm sorry, Jake, I have to take today off," said Blair as she sat in her living room, "I know it's short notice but—"

"It's okay, Blair," he replied, "I understand, have you found him?"

"Not yet," she said then turned her gaze towards the door when she heard the ding of the elevator, "Jake, that might be him now, I have to go," she told him, clutching the phone to her ear as she rose off the couch.

"Alright, but don't forget to send over the Rockefeller file with your notes."

"Will do," she replied, then hit the end button and placed the phone down on the side table as she neared the door.

"Did you lose something?" asked Nate when she'd swung the door open.

She looked past him, following his gaze. Chuck was sitting on the floor next to the elevator holding his head in his hands.

"Thanks for bringing him home," she said while keeping her gaze steadily on Chuck.

"I didn't," Nate replied, "He brought himself. I was just passing by about to meet Jenny for lunch and I saw Walter struggling to help Chuck out of the limo and I thought I'd lend a hand."

"Well thanks," Blair smiled, but it faltered, "I won't keep you, I think I can take it from here."

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking between them with concern.

"Yes, I promise we're fine. We argued that's all," she reassured him.

Nate nodded then pulled away from the doorway, "I'll see you later, man," he said, patting Chuck on the shoulder as he pushed the elevator's button. It dinged and quickly opened, "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, but we'll be fine," she told him, needing to voice it aloud to convince herself.

Nate nodded and smiled in response then the elevator doors slid tightly shut.

Blair looked down and the smile she'd put on for Nate fell from her face. She slowly walked up to Chuck and offered her hand out, but he kept his face buried in his hands.

"Take it," she said, making him lift his head in response.

"I don't need your help," came his hoarse, acerbic reply.

She swallowed some tears from forming, and looked at her outstretched hand, then let it fall limply to her side, "Where were you all night?"

He shrugged as he rubbed his stubble, "Here, there," he said with cold indifference.

Blair's breath hitched, but she nodded, holding her composure, "Fine," she said, adopting his detachedness, "When you're ready to talk you can come in," she told him, a cool edge seeping into her voice, "But not before," she warned, then turned around and took a few steps towards the door.

"Wait," he grated, then cursed.

She turned around with hesitance then put her hands on her hips, "Yes?" she said, with a shrug of her own.

"Help me up."

Blair folded her arms in front of her, "I thought you didn't need my help," she said with sarcasm.

"I—damn it, Blair, just help me, please," he said and she huffed as she walked back up to him then bent so that he'd put his arm around her.

He wavered on his feet and she had to put her free hand on the wall for support as they slowly rose. She turned into him, wanting to get a better grip, but he stumbled against her and had to put his hands on her bare shoulders to steady himself.

She looked up and their gazes locked. His eyes seared into hers and she could smell the scotch on his breath, but she barely gave it a passing thought, too caught up in him.

His eyes roamed over her face, taking in every detail as if he hadn't seen her in years rather than hours, "Chuck?" she said, his name carried out by a whisper.

His gaze lowered, focusing on her parted lips then leisurely returned her gaze, "How can you look this beautiful after the kind of night I've had without you?" he asked, his breath slightly jagged.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes momentarily in relief, letting the warmth of his words wash over her then smiled as her eyes caught his again, "Come on," she said, helping him turn towards the door, "Let's get you cleaned up and shaved, you look like an animal."

"I think you like it."

"I don't," she denied, "That disgusting fuzz would burn me."

"In the best way," he smirked.

"_Chuck_."

"I missed you."

She smiled softly, "I missed you too, too much," she said as the front door closed behind them.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Looking for someone?"

Charlie's eyes narrowed and she scoffed walking past the girl.

"Your bed warmer isn't here."

Charlie stopped mid-step then turned around and met the brunette eye to eye, "I wouldn't try anything today Allison, I have a very short fuse."

"Then _Sparks_ will fly," she teased.

Charlie crossed her arms and her lips parted in realization, "It was you, wasn't it? You're responsible for that blast."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allie replied mockingly then went to turn around, but Charlie stopped her, gripping her arm tightly, "It was you."

Allie pulled out of her hold, "As much as I would love to take credit for your humiliation, it wasn't me," she said with a grin, "How would I know that a Visa wasn't the only card that was swiped during your little high seas dalliance?"

Charlie looked down, she was right. There was no way she could have known. Again, she went through her mental list and couldn't figure out how it'd gotten leaked. Gabe, Zac, Evie, her mother, her aunt Serena, none of them would have done this to her. She was missing something, somehow someone had found out and she had to find out how, and who was responsible.

"I say you take it up with your dark knight. That's who Gossip Girl blamed for the blast."

"It wasn't Gabe," Charlie retorted.

"Are you sure?" she goaded.

"I'd stake my thrown on it."

Allie laughed, "Be prepared to abdicate."

"I would never, nor could anyone ever make me," said Charlie tightening her fist, her manicured nails biting into her skin.

"So certain for someone with so many secrets," Allie remarked.

Charlie frowned, her eyes hardening as she took a step closer to her, making Allison step back, "What do you mean by that?"

Allie shrugged, "Oh, nothing, I'd just never say never if I were you," she advised, the turned around, "Especially when the day has barely begun."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie sat at her desk tapping her number two pencil nervously as she watched the doorway for any signs of Gabe. He hadn't shown, and with each second that ticked by, she grew more and more anxious thinking about all the different things her father could have done to him.

"Relax," Evie said, holding Charlie's hand still, "He'll be here, he promised you."

Charlie nodded and tried to smile, but it was no use. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled and truly meant it; without any worries or doubts weighing in the back of her mind.

"You haven't heard from your father since yesterday?"

Charlie shook her head, making sure no one was paying them any attention, "He's gone and part of me wishes he'd stay that way."

"Don't say things you don't mean," Evie reproached, "you might regret it."

Charlie shrugged, focusing on her anger. She was so tired of fighting with her father, of him not understanding her at all. "I only regret that I do mean it."

"_Charlie_."

She huffed and turned to Evie but their teacher clapped her hands to silence the classroom.

"Good morning, everyone," said Mrs. Feinstein, a thirty-something NYU professor that had been brought in to teach the summer college course. "I trust you had a good weekend."

"Some more than others," was heard over the murmured replies and everyone started laughing as one classmate after another turned to look in Charlie's direction.

Charlie crossed her arms in irritation as she sought the person who had said that aloud, but she couldn't tell where it had come from.

"Okay, settle down," said Mrs. Feinstein, as she flipped her short auburn locks over her shoulder and went to her desk to lift a pile of packets up, resulting in a collective groan that echoed throughout the room. "Relax," she told the class, "This is a SCAT test, or Student Career Assessment Test," she explained as she started handing them out. "It will ask you various questions and based on your answers, it'll give you the profession that you're best suited for."

"Did you know we were taking this?" asked Charlie and Eve shook her head, "No, not a clue—," the redhead replied, then pressed her lips together when Mrs. Feinstein stopped in front of them with an arched brow.

"Just because you won't be formally graded on this test, doesn't mean normal testing rules don't apply," she said as she dropped a packet on each of their desks, "I expect to see eyes front and hear nothing but the sound of pencils on paper, is that clear?" she said, not only referring to them, but addressing the class as a whole.

"Yes, Mrs. Feinstein," was heard, but Charlie remained coolly silent. The professor looked at Charlie a moment longer then turned around, heading towards the next row, but was interrupted, "Mr. Knight, so good of you to finally join us."

Charlie's eyes shot towards the doorway as she watched Gabe walk in hastily, "Forgive me, Professor Feinstein. I woke up late."

"Next to which girl?"

Charlie flexed her jaw as she shot a hard look towards Allison who only smiled wider, more laughter erupting. The professor sighed, "That's enough," she warned then walked a few steps, "Gabriel, take your seat," she said as she handed him a packet.

Gabe thanked her then took the empty seat next to Charlie, "Where were you?" she whispered after they were out of earshot.

"Sorry, it was my dad, but, it doesn't matter," he told her and she frowned, "What happened?"

He shook his head in response and gave a short wave towards Eve who smiled and nodded tentatively back.

"Answer me," she told him, but he ignored her and opened his test to the first page, "Damn it, Gabe," she said in a furious whisper.

"Everything is fine," he replied, making sure he kept his voice down, "How are you?" he asked, taking in her features.

"I'm fine," she reassured him quickly, "My dad yelled and left, haven't seen him since the brunch."

"I'm sure he's been busy," he muttered and Charlie's brows furrowed even deeper, "Gabe?"

"Miss Bass," Mrs. Feinstein scolded loudly, "Is there something you wish to discuss with the rest of your peers? It must be pressing to cause such a disruption during an exam."

Charlie's eyes narrowed towards the teacher, "You could say that Caroline," she said boldly, "Gabe and I were just wondering why your husband brought his secretary to my family's annual Hampton brunch yesterday, but we couldn't quite figure it out. Would you like to enlighten us?"

Chuckles and snickers were heard, making Caroline Feinstein bang a textbook onto her desk. "One more interruption out of either of you, and you both will be sent to the headmistress's office, understood?"

Charlie rolled her eyes, but opened her packet and wrote her name on the top, then started answering a bunch of inane questions. She wasn't sure how any of this would help to decide what she should become in life, but she had no choice but to humor the school board who'd approved this pointless exam.

She wanted to get through it quickly, but found herself actually engaged and thinking about her answers before she wrote them down, surprising herself. About halfway through, she spared a glance towards Gabe, as she'd been doing every so often, but this time he wasn't focusing on his test, but on his cell-phone.

"What's wrong?" she said, nearly inaudibly, trying to keep a low tone.

He didn't reply right away, but when he did, her breath lodged itself in her throat, "Carter's back."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat on her bed waiting for Chuck to come out of the shower. She had let him clean himself up while she waited patiently, but her patience had run out. They had so much they needed to discuss, more than either one of them cared to admit.

"Did I keep you long?" asked Chuck as he walked out of the bathroom fastening the last button of his crisp white Ralph Lauren oxford shirt.

"No, and it doesn't matter," she replied, "I'm not going into work today, I already called in."

He nodded, "I pushed meetings around too."

"Oh," said Blair with a stiff nod, "So you had time to call into Bass Industries, but couldn't answer, not once, to any of the countless calls I made to you?" she said as she rose to help him with his tie, very tempted to tighten it to the point of strangulation.

"I couldn't talk to you. I was too angry, I—couldn't."

Blair looked up at him, catching his gaze, "And now?" she asked as she finished with the tie then ran her hand down his lapel before stepping back, "Are you ready to talk to me now, or are you still too upset?"

"Both," he replied, then went to his dresser to put on his Rolex.

Blair sighed and went to her vanity and sat down on the bench facing him, "I didn't know how to tell you without getting the reaction I did yesterday."

"He doesn't deserve her," he retorted, as his gaze stilled on a framed picture of Charlie when she was just a little girl.

"That isn't for you to say," Blair replied as she rose and lifted the frame off the nightstand and handed it to him, "She has to be the one to decide if he's worth it or not."

"I'm her father and until she's eighteen I have a say in what she does and who she dates," he countered tersely.

"Yeah? And after she's eighteen?" asked Blair, frustration seeping into her words, "What then, Chuck?" she said as she took the frame back from him, "She's not this little girl anymore and she won't stay sixteen forever either."

His eyes darkened and he snatched the frame back, "I don't care, he doesn't deserve her," he snapped harshly.

Blair folded her arms and lifted a brow, "Yes, well I was told many times that you didn't deserve me either and I never listened."

"That was different," he retorted, loosening the tie she had just expertly knotted.

"Yes, it was different," Blair agreed defensively, "Gabriel has never put Charlie through any of the things you put me through."

"Yet," he retorted, "And you were no saint either, Blair," he countered with annoyance making her huff, "No, never a saint," she admitted easily, "but at least I didn't disappear for four years."

Chuck rubbed his eyes, feeling the sting of her words, "I know what I did to you. I live with it every single day."

Blair looked down, already regretting her words, "You shouldn't," she told him, gaining perspective, "I forgave you for that a very long time ago," she said with a shrug, "I don't want to argue about any of this, about the things we did to each other nearly eighteen years ago, it's useless."

"I don't either," he said as he went into his pocket and pulled two pills out and popped them into his mouth. He swallowed them dry without so much as a flinch, then met Blair's annoyed gaze, "They're painkillers," he scoffed, "I have a headache."

"I'm sure you do," she said, clipping her words, "From what I can tell you had an eventful night, care to tell me about it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I spent most of the day drinking in the limo, then I went to the Palace where I drank some more and slept in eighteen-twelve—alone," he added.

"I called the Palace," she said as she walked back over to her vanity, "They told me you weren't there."

"I told them to say that, the few staff members that knew, that is, I went in through the service entrance."

"And that's it? That's all you did?" she asked as she put on her four carat diamond earrings she'd forgotten when she'd gotten dressed.

"I—I purchased some stocks, other than that, no."

Blair turned around sharply at his admission, one of her earrings falling silently onto the carpeted floor, "What did you do?"

He didn't answer. He readjusted his tie, taking more time than necessary.

"_Chuck_," Blair warned.

He looked away, "I may have—substantially bought into Adam Knight's legal firm."

**XOXOXOXO **

"Luke, what are you doing?"

"Shh," he told her as he tried to press his ear closer to his parents' closed door.

"_Luke_," Sophie scolded in a whisper, "We're going to get caught and then I'll be in trouble for being here."

"We're only going to get caught if you keep talking," he said then turned to her, "How'd you sneak out anyway?"

Sophie shrugged, "My dad had a meeting with the president of _The New Yorker_ and my mom went with him," she explained quietly. "They left me with the nanny who mixes up her antidepressants with her sleeping pills a lot," Sophie said with a grin, "She's conked out on the couch."

Luke smirked, "I should be so lucky," he said as he tried again to hear what his parents were arguing about, but all he heard was their muffled voices, "Where's your brother?" he inquired, pulling away from the door.

"With our grandparents. Grandma and grandpa wanted us there too, but we're punished."

"Humphrey, we share one grandparent and not even," he replied, pulling her away from the door as he started making his way down the hall.

"How can you say that?" Sophie retorted, pulling out of his grasp, "Lily and Rufus love you."

"Look," Luke said, turning to her, "I feel the same way about Lily that my father does, but that doesn't change the fact that other than my mom's side, I had grandparents and they've both been dead longer than I've been alive."

"Oh, so blood is thicker than water," she said, looking away, "And we're water," she shrugged.

"Wait," he grumbled, stopping her from going any further, "Listen, Lily is my grandmother too, okay? I know that," he said looking down, "My mom told me she—she bought me my first suit," he said, smiling softly.

"I know, pastel blue," Sophie smiled.

"How'd you kno—"

"Don't you remember?" she asked him, "Matching outfits. She bought me a dress to match."

"Oh, right, I forgot," he grinned, "I haven't seen those baby pictures in a while."

"I look at them all the time," she said as they walked into his room, "Look, Luke, I know I gave you a hard time," she said as she sat on his bed, "but there's nothing wrong with loving your father's parents too and wanting to keep their memories alive."

"Loving them?" he said dryly as he took a seat opposite his balcony door that overlooked Central Park, "I never knew them, and from what I hear my father barely did either."

"Why do you always do that?" she asked with her brown steady gaze fixed on his, "Why do you always brush things off that way?"

"Sophia," Luke said with a shake of his head, "Thanks for stopping by, I'm incredibly appreciative, but I really must get back to finding out what really happened between my mother and father and sister."

"Fine," she gave in with a feeble shrug, "I'll see you when our punishment is over, I guess," she said, then walked out of his room.

He parted his lips to stop her, but didn't. He didn't want her to leave, but he had to get to the root of his parent's discord, or so he told himself as he watched his door shut behind her.

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie shifted in her seat staring at the empty desk next to her. After Gabe had gotten the text he'd rushed through the exam and left. Of course he told the professor that he was going to the restroom, but she knew he wasn't coming back. He'd told her he'd call Evie's phone for an update, but she didn't know if she could wait until then.

"Okay, the hour is up, please pass your tests forward," said Mrs. Feinstein as she rose from her desk, "Remember, these exams are to get you thinking about what you want to pursue in college and what might be the best fit for you," she said after she'd collected the last pile and walked back to her desk. "I'm going to give you all a twenty minute break and then we'll start on the lesson for today," she informed them, "that said, I expect you all to be back in your seats on time," she said, stressing her words as she looked at Charlie, making her roll her eyes in contempt.

Everyone started shuffling around, grabbing their things and Charlie turned to Eve, "Anything?"

"Not, yet," Evie replied as she got up from her desk and picked her bag up, "It might take an hour or more," she told her as Charlie nodded faintly and rose too, "Here," her best-friend said, handing her the cell phone, "Take it until you hear from him."

"Thanks," Charlie smiled, accepting the phone from her, "I just don't think I'll be able to do anything until I hear from—"

The phone vibrated in Charlie's hand, stopping her mid-sentence. Her breath caught and she tapped the screen impatiently, but it wasn't Gabe. She looked around as everyone's cell-phones started ringing or vibrating then she fixed her eyes back on the screen and what she saw, made the blood rush from her face as she paled in disbelief.

_Though the season has come and passed, I thought I'd still do a little spring cleaning, starting with…Charlie Bass's closet and oh my, what skeletons I have found. Now I will be honest, I had my suspicions, but I kept my blasts to myself until I could get legitimate proof about our illegitimate queen. That's right Upper East Siders, I didn't mistype. Charlie Bass was no Bass at all, at birth that is. It wasn't until age four that she was legally a billion dollar baby, if she really is one at all. Paging Maury Povich, Chuck Bass, you are the father…or are you?_

**XOXOXOXO**

"You, _what_?"

Chuck turned towards the dresser and picked up his wedding band that he'd taken off before his shower. He replaced the ring on his finger then lifted his eyes, catching Blair's incredulous gaze in the mirror.

"What did you do to Gabriel's parents?"

Chuck turned around, looking at her with cool disregard, "Nothing, yet."

"Nor are you going to," she said, frowning in his direction, "You are not going to turn their lives upside down just because Gabriel and our daughter had sex."

Hearing those words aloud again made his temple throb even more than it was because of his hangover. He didn't care about the method, but Gabriel Knight would regret going that far with Charlie, that he was sure of. Chuck looked up, his lips thinning into a straight line, "If they can't control their son, I'm going to give them an incentive to try harder."

"No, you aren't," Blair retorted, walking up to him, "In case you haven't noticed, you're failing to recognize that Charlie has as much to do in what happened as Gabriel does. His parents had nothing to do with it. If you blame them, you might as well blame us."

"I do, I do blame us," he derided, as he ran a hand roughly through his hair, "You should have told me, yet you blatantly lied and I—I should have never allowed him near her."

"Yes, I should have told you," Blair agreed defensively, "For that I'm sorry, but Charlie, she's not six, she's sixteen. It was going to happen eventually, Chuck."

"_Eventually_, is eventually, not now. It was years off."

"Yeah?" she scoffed as she watched him shift his weight from foot to foot broodingly, "How many years, huh? One? Two? Ten?"

He looked away, unable to calculate how many years would have to pass for him to grow accustomed to the idea, and he didn't think he ever would, which angered him even further, "She deserved better than a quick tumble in a gritty room of a commercial cruise line."

"That room," she mocked, "was one the most expensive and I'm sure it was a hell of a lot more comfortable than the back of a limo."

"Don't go there," he warned with a tightened fist as he pointed at her.

"Why not?" she retorted, not backing down, "I wanted to be with you that night and nothing was going to stop me and I know you felt the same," she told him. "It was consensual, Chuck, they both made the decision."

"Well, it was the wrong one," he bit out roughly then brushed past her, not able to even conceive the similarities. "What they did cannot be undone and neither can what I'm about to do," he said, walking a few paces up to the phone on the nightstand.

"No!" Blair rushed, as she lunged for the phone too.

"Let go," said Chuck sharply as they both struggled for the receiver.

"No!"

"Blair!"

"Chuck, stop!"

"Damn it, give it to me!" he yelled, twisting the phone in different directions.

"You're hurting me!" she shouted, "Chuck, no!" she screamed as he gave the phone a hard yank sending her straight into the wall.

_CRASH_

His lips parted and he dropped the receiver, letting it fall where it may as he rushed up to her.

"Stop," she said, as silent tears rolled down her cheek. She pulled away from the wall as the crunch of glass was heard. She'd collided into 16x20 picture frame that housed the family photo.

She picked herself up from the floor, pushing Chuck's hand away when he tried to offer assistance. She blinked rapidly looking down, trying to clear her blurred vision then flinched as she turned her left arm over to see the blood dripping down it.

"Oh, _fuck_," he berated himself as his stomach coiled painfully, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," he said, nearing her, "I didn't mean to—"

"Stop," she told him again, pulling away as she wiped her tears and the blood transferred, leaving a small streak across her cheek, "You're grasping at straws," she said with a weak shrug, "you're holding on so tightly that you're losing sight of what's right in front of you," she told him, then turned around and walked into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door firmly shut behind her.

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie looked around the room in shock, unsure of what to do. She looked at Evie who had a similarly horrified look on her face. She shook her head and turned away, heading towards the door.

Everyone quickly followed, not about to miss witnessing her plummeting fall from grace.

She got a few feet into the hallway, but stopped short. There was a paper banner hanging from the ceiling with _Charlie Basstard_ painted across in red caps.

Her insides constricted, twisting painfully and her vision blurred with tears as she looked up at it. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The one thing that she was afraid of, the one thing that hurt so badly was displayed for everyone to see.

"It's okay, Charlie," Evie reassured her as she rushed forward and pulled the banner down, crumbling it up with her hands, but Charlie barely registered what she'd said, still stunned immobile.

"I did warn you to never say never."

Charlie turned to see Allie walking up to her with a grin.

"How'd you find out?" Charlie retorted as a few tears spilled down her cheeks.

Allison shrugged, "The date your parents were married is public information, it was only a matter of looking it up."

Charlie's lips pursed, "Don't think this means you've won, because it doesn't," she gritted out, wiping her tears, "I'm the bitch."

"And now, so am I," Allie teased, "And it looks like I'm not the only bastard either," she joked smugly.

"Get the hell away from us Allison," Evie said, stepping in front of Charlie, but Charlie didn't let her, "I have a father!" she shouted as her voice went hoarse with the pain.

"Do you?" Allie taunted with a laugh as the crowd grew. All of a sudden, she was stuck in the center with teasing laughter, whispers, and cell phone flashes.

She turned around, trying to block herself from the pictures being taken, but it was no use. She took in a gasping breath then pushed past the crowds, rushing away, ignoring Eve's shout as she ran out.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke took a few staggering steps back as he heard a crash. After Sophie had left, he'd taken advantage of Dorota's absence. She'd gone to some farmers market close by with Matty and he'd quickly made the most of his time, calling up his P.I. He'd told him to get in depth information of what Charlie had been up to recently, knowing the man would never risk checking up on his parents and Luke didn't trust anyone else when it came to his family.

After he'd made the call, he returned to his parents' door, just in time to hear more yelling and the sound of glass breaking. He frowned at the silence he heard in the aftermath. He looked down and rubbed his neck. He wasn't sure what to do or what had just happened, but he had a sinking feeling it wasn't anything good.

He walked away, hastily making his way down the hall then down the stairs to the living room, where he picked up the phone once more. He didn't know what to do, he just knew he had to do something.

"Hello, Humphrey residence."

Luke loosened his tie then sat on the couch.

"Hello?"

"Grandma?" said Luke hesitantly.

"Lucas?" said Lily with concern, "is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said, clearing his throat.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? I thought you were grounded—"

"I am," he interrupted, nervously turning the monogrammed ring on his finger, "but that's not why I called."

"Then what is it?" she asked, "You can tell me."

"I—I don't know," he said, licking his dry lips, "That's the problem, I don't know what it is and I don't know what to do."

"What? Lucas, you're not making any sense. Let me talk to your mother."

"You can't," he said, jumbling his words, so unlike himself, "something broke and—"

"Wait," she told him, "Stop and calm yourself. Tell me what's wrong," she demanded. "You're worrying me."

"They're fighting," he was finally able to say, "But it's not like previous instances," he said, not able to keep the anxiousness from his voice, "It's different. They were yelling and—" he stopped as he rubbed his eyes roughly, willing the tears not to form. He gritted his teeth in anger and swallowed hard as he shifted on the couch restlessly, "Something broke," he said again, when he could finally manage it. "They were yelling and I heard Mom scream, then I heard something break. It was glass, a vase, a mirror, I don't know, something."

He heard rustling on the other end of the line and he turned, lifting his gaze towards the stairs, but everything was quiet and there were still no signs of either of his parents, "I—I need help," he admitted and hated it at the same time. He should've been able to handle this on his own, but he couldn't, "Can you pick Charlie up from Constance and bring her back home?" he asked, "I can't wait for her to return and I know if she were here, we'd be able to fix this, whatever _this_ is."

"Lucas, stay put," Lily told him, "I'm grabbing my purse as we speak, not to worry, darling," she reassured him, "I'm on my way."

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie walked down a crowded Fifth Avenue street aimlessly as tears streaked down her face. She didn't know where she was going and she didn't care, she thought as she ignored some of the curious stares of the passerby's.

Her worst fears had been realized and there was nothing she could do about it. It would be everywhere within a few hours. It'd be the whisper behind every conversation and she was powerless against it. How could she defend herself when she didn't even know what had had happened back then? She didn't have all the details.

She wiped her face with frustration and looked around, finally noticing where she'd unconsciously been drawn to. She turned around and looked into the clear glass of the Tiffany's window, but it didn't help. Nothing could help her except for the truth.

The truth, she thought, mulling it over. Somehow she didn't think Allison had gone through the trouble of digging up her past. Carter Baizen, passed through her mind with certainty. It was Allie's house, but he had taken up a temporary residence there. He had to know about her past. He'd returned, he had the folder, which meant Allison had seen its contents too.

She shook her head, unable to stand there and keep speculating. She turned around and walked quickly to the end of the sidewalk, nearly bumping into someone in her haste. She had to get to Allison's house as quickly as she could. She had to speak with Carter.

"Taxi!" she called out as she outstretched her hand.

**XOXOXOXO **

Allison grinned as the last of the students dispersed. She turned around and walked a few steps then looked down at her cell phone in her hand. The screen still showed the blast, making her smile fade slightly.

She shouldn't feel any guilt. This feud was years in the making. It was time she came out on top for once. Charlie Bass's life was too perfect. She'd been on a throne, a high pedestal, ever since she could remember and it was about time someone knocked her off it.

She should be grateful that Carter knew about Charlie's past and that he'd told her about her father, but there was still a niggling doubt in the back of her mind, which angered her. In all the years that they had fought, Charlie had never tried to hurt her by using her absentee father.

She looked up and rolled her eyes, throwing the cell phone back into her bag. This wasn't the time to reminisce about the past, it was time to start making a game-plan for the foreseeable future.

"So what's your next move?"

Allison turned around to see Charlie's _Angels_ walking up to her, "What do you want, Gwen?" she asked with sarcasm, half ignoring them as she went into her bag for some lip gloss.

"Whatever you want, we're here to help," said Gwen with a grin as she nudged Merci, "Right?" she asked, giving the blonde girl a hard look.

"Ye—yeah," said Merci, looking between them with uncertainty.

Allison smiled, this was a pleasant turn of events. She turned around and started walking, then acknowledged them, "Follow me," she called out behind her, "I'll give you a test run and if I don't like how you operate I'll kick you to the curb, we clear?" she asked as they made their way down the hall towards the stairs.

_We hear the kingdom is under new management, but be careful A, hasty climbers have sudden falls._

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie banged on the door, unconcerned with etiquette or causing a scene. She had to see Carter, she had to see what was in that folder.

The door swung open and Gabe was standing there, slightly surprised to see her. "Charlie?" he said, pulling her into the foyer, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in class."

She shook her head, not able to voice what was wrong without her losing it completely, "You told me he was here," she said, looking up at him, "I know he has the folder, I need to see it."

"Charlie, calm down," he said, caressing her face with a frown then noticed she'd been crying, "What's wrong? What happened?"

She shook her head again, "I just need to see Carter, now," she pressed, "_Please_," she begged and the urgency in her voice must have convinced him.

"Alright," he replied, putting a hand on the small of her back, guiding her down the hall towards the study.

When they got up to the door he turned to her, "Before we go in, tell me what's wrong," he said, looking down into her brown troubled eyes.

She looked away and shrugged, "You'll find out soon enough," she said emotionlessly, then brushed past him and opened the door, without bothering to knock.

Carter rose from behind the desk as she entered, "Charlie," he said with a smile as he motioned towards a chair a few feet away from him. She gave him a hesitant smile then took the offered seat. "I was going to call you myself later on today. I'm still a bit jetlagged from my trip," he said as he turned his chair to face her.

"She's here for the folder," said Gabe dully as he leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed.

Carter looked down, "How did you know I have it?" he asked, going into a black briefcase then pulled it out.

She stared at the tan folder without blinking until her eyes burned. Everything she needed to know was an arm's length away. Her lips parted as her breath thinned. "Did you—uh, did you let anyone else see what's inside there?"

Carter frowned and she couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not, "Of course I didn't," he answered, "No one, not even my own son," he said, looking up towards Gabe with a reassuring nod.

She looked down at her ruby ring that had once belonged to her mother, rubbing the stone for support. "Are you sure? Allison Sparks sent a blast to Gossip Girl. You do know what that is, don't you?"

"She what?" said Gabe as he walked the few steps up to her, "What did it say?" he asked, making her look at him.

She shied away from his eyes, knowing if she focused on him her tears would come faster than she could wipe them away, "That I didn't have my father's last name until I was four and it basically questioned if I was a Bass at all."

Gabe cursed and Carter put down his briefcase with a small thump, "This is ridiculous. All these years that site has been allowed to run without any consequences for the pain it causes."

Gabe turned to Carter, his eyes hard and questioning, "Are you sure Allison didn't get into that folder?"

Carter shook his head assuredly, "I had it in this briefcase since I arrived yesterday and I never let it out my sight. It even has a fingerprint lock, no one else can get into it," he said, lifting it up to show it to him, "You care to try your luck?" asked Carter, showing him where to put his finger so it could be read.

Gabe shook his head stiffly then looked back towards Charlie who shook her head too, "Forget it, she must have just looked it up like she said."

"I'm not going to let her get away with it," said Gabe, catching her gaze.

"It's my problem not yours, let me handle it," she told him and with the tone in her voice, he knew not to argue. She turned to Carter and looked at him for a moment, working up the nerve to ask and when she finally did, the words flew out, "Can I have the folder?"

He picked it up and fixed his eyes on her, "Are sure you want to do this?" he asked, "There's no turning back once you've read it."

Charlie looked at Gabe who nodded towards her, "It's your choice."

"I don't have one," she said, then took the folder, "I have to know what's inside," she said then stood up. "Thank you," she told Carter who shook his head, "It's not necessary, trust me."

"Where are you going?" Gabe questioned, putting a hand on her arm.

"I need to be alone," she replied and Gabriel protested but she wouldn't give in. "I'll—I'll be in touch," she told him then leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly.

She didn't even know how she'd gotten out of the building and into a taxi, in some sort of weird autopilot she guessed, but here she was, opening the folder with a trembling hand. "Just keep going," she told the driver then focused on the papers in front of her.

As the meter ticked up, her tears rolled down. Sheet after sheet, line after line of all the lies her parents had ever told her. She looked up, trying catch her breath then gave her address as her hands tightened on the folder, crushing it angrily to her.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck nursed a drink as he walked down the staircase, needing to just move around to get outside of his head. He kept seeing her face and the small trail of blood on her arm, "Fuck," he cursed himself as he stopped and sat on the bottom step, downing the last of his drink back. She was right. He was losing it, trying so hard to control what was out of his hands and what was worse, he'd hurt her. Just the thought of it made his stomach turn in disgust.

The doorbell sounded and he put his empty glass down, frowning, then rose. He walked past the living room and through the foyer to the front door then pulled it open.

"Lily?" said Chuck, pulling the door open wider so she'd enter, "What—what brings you by?"

"My grandson," Lily said, turning to him as she crossed her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"What?" said Chuck, not understanding.

"I called her," said Luke with hesitance as he made his way towards them, "I told her to come."

"You?" Chuck replied in confusion, "Why?"

Luke looked down, pulling his loosened tie off, "I—heard all the commotion, Dad, I heard mom and whatever broke and…" he trailed off and Chuck cursed again, "I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to—I—I didn't mean to," he said unsure if he was talking to his son or to…he sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

Lily looked between them with growing concern, "Lucas, would you give your father and I a moment alone?"

"I thought you were going to bring Charlie."

"I know you wanted her here," Lily replied, "But I thought it best to leave her in school."

Luke nodded then turned to Chuck, "Where's Mom?"

Chuck raised his gaze towards the stairs, "She's—she's upstairs," he told him, unable to tell him she was fine. He hadn't seen Blair since he'd left her right after he'd—right after what had happened.

Luke nodded again then turned to Lily, "Thanks for coming," he told her and she smiled, "Anytime darling," she reassured him, "Go on up."

Chuck watched his son turn and head towards the stairs, then take to them in haste. Chuck smoothed a hand over his eyes. He needed another drink. Once his son saw what he'd done to Blair, he'd hate him and he couldn't blame him. He more than hated himself at the moment.

"Charles?" said Lily softly, "What's happened?"

Chuck let out a sigh he nearly choked on, "I screwed up."

"How badly?" Lily asked as she put a hand on his shoulder, "What did you do?"

He shook his head, not able to meet her gaze. "I was an ass, a bastard, but I'm going to fix it somehow."

"Charles?" Lily questioned again, but he smiled and nodded reassuringly, "I'm going to fix it, it's okay," he said, walking up to the front door and pulling it open again, "I appreciate you coming. Thank you so much, tell Rufus I—"

"_Charles_," Lily retorted sharply and Chuck looked down, dropping the façade, "I can't right now," he told her, "I'm sorry, I promise everything is fine. I'll call you tonight with the details, I just—not now."

Lily pressed her lips together with unease, but she nodded, "If I don't receive your call, I'll return."

Chuck nodded, holding onto the door, "Thanks. I'm—I'm glad you came."

"If any of my children need me, I come," Lily said as she patted his chest, "and even if they don't."

Chuck gave a small smile, "I—I'll call you tonight."

She nodded then walked out, "I'll be waiting," she called out, then he closed the door and leaned against it. He just stood there, unable to make his feet move, not knowing if he could look Blair in the eyes after the massive jerk he'd been. He went over it, over and over again, until his pounding headache stopped him. He brought a hand up to his head, massaging it. He didn't know how long he'd remained in that position, but it must have been a while because he heard the ding of the elevator again.

He turned around and gripped the knob, swinging the door open again.

"Charlie?"

"Hi, Daddy, or what should I call the man who's lied to me my entire life?"

_They say confession is good for the soul, but what if it comes too late? I guess Chuck Bass is about to find out. Forgive me Charlie, for I have sinned._

_You know you love me,_

_xo xo Gossip Girl_

* * *

A/N: Hi readers! I know, don't hate me. I left it there but I had to. I promise the next chapter will have the aftermath of Charlie finding out and lots of other things. Chuck is also going to find out about Carter and the pictures with Blair, so drama all around. I want to take this moment to thank you all for reviewing! I still haven't made a final decision on the Luke story, but I'm leaning more towards writing it now because of the great feedback I received the last chapter and I hope to hear from you again for this one :o)

I wasn't able to do any photoshopping, but I did photoshop a sort of crazy promo pic for this chapter lol, so if you want to see it go to my photobucket page. It's sort of shows what happened in this chapter between CB and by their faces you can tell it's just going to get worse from here on out, but I promise I'll fix everything in the end! Don't forget to review!

XoXo Chrys


	33. Are you empathizing yet?

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_A blast went out saying that Charlie and Gabe had sex then Chuck left the Hamptons after arguing with Blair and Charlie because they both hid the fact that Charlie had lost her virginity to Gabe. The Bass family returned to NYC without Chuck and his whereabouts were unknown. Charlie went to Constance for her summer class where she faced everyone and the blast without showing weakness. During class, she took a career assessment test and Gabe did the same, showing up late. After the test was over Gabe left quickly then a GG blast went out (courtesy of Allison Sparks, Georgina's daughter who had been working with Carter and it stated that Charlie wasn't a Bass at birth and questioning if Chuck was even Charlie's father) Charlie fled the school. Chuck returned home with a hangover. Chuck and Blair argued again, this time because Chuck bought into Adam Knight's legal firm (Gabe's father by name, Gabe's biological father is Carter Baizen) Chuck wanted to hurt Gabe through his father and was about to make a phone call, but Blair stopped him, both struggling for the phone. Chuck gave the phone a yank without thinking, sending Blair crashing into the family's picture frame and she cut her arm. Chuck felt horrible, he hadn't meant for it to happen. Blair went into the bathroom to clean herself up. After fleeing the school Charlie went to Carter who had been staying in Georgina's penthouse. There, he gave her the folder containing Chuck and Blair's past that they had been trying to keep from Charlie all her life. It ended with Charlie coming home, confronting Chuck. One thing to note, Carter had been blackmailing Blair into telling Charlie the truth about their past and pictures he had of Blair and him because he drugged her and had photos taken. _

**Chapter 33**

Luke knocked on the door hesitantly with no reply, "Mom?" he knocked again. He was met with more silence and unable to wait any longer, he turned the knob and slowly pushed his parents' bedroom door open.

He walked in and scanned the room, his gaze landing and coming to a stop on the family portrait. It was on the floor, the glass shattered. His lips parted and he rushed up to it then bent. His heart started pounding at what he saw. There was some blood smeared on a few shards of glass.

"Mom!" he called out as he stood, then ran towards the adjoining bathroom. "Mom!" he yelled as he banged on the door.

"Luke?" came Blair's muffled reply.

"Yeah, it's me, open the door," he said hastily, but Blair refused, "Luke, I need a few minutes—I'm going to take a shower. I'll—"

"I saw the blood," he interrupted, not about to let her lie to him, "Please let me in…Mom," he said against the door, his breath thinning.

He heard the lock open then slowly so did the door.

His eyes widened and stung as he saw his mother, face flushed from earlier tears, holding a small slightly bloodied gauze to her arm.

"I'm fine," she reassured him with a smile, "I—"

"Stop," he told her, taking a step closer, "Dad did this?" he asked, his eyes darkening and narrowing, "Did Dad do this?" he asked again, his face twisting angrily when she didn't reply, "Answer me," he demanded, not caring about his tone, or that he was ordering his mother around.

Blair looked away and he shook his head, that was all the answer he needed.

His fists tightened and he turned, bolting towards the door.

"Luke!"

**XOXOXOXO **

"Charlie," said Chuck hoarsely as he watched his daughter look back at him as if she didn't even recognize him. It quickly dawned on him. He knew she knew—everything. He saw the anger and the pain and the accusation in her eyes and he griped the door handle tighter.

He swore he'd never let this happen. He'd never do anything to make his children look at him as he'd looked at his father. He'd promised himself that day, the day he first laid eyes on his little girl, perched on her bed with a cast on her arm and a ready smile…and that smile, he cursed himself as he recalled it. When was the last time he'd seen it? He wondered as his eyes lost focus and he had to blink to rid the moisture away.

That smile, he dwelled on it some more, it was so carefree and happy and beautiful. It was the second most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, only after the smile Blair had given him as the lights shone on her face and she swayed uninhibitedly at Victrola all those years ago, but he'd broken that smile, he'd broken them both along with his promise. He'd failed, and that realization was unbearably hard to accept.

"Charlie," he said again, unable to say anything else.

"Yeah, that's me," she said, brushing past him, "But right now I wish I was named something, anything else, entirely," she added as she walked in then turned to face him.

He shut the door then met her tear-filled eyes and his insides coiled in protest, "Please, don't," he said reaching for her but she pulled away, not wanting any contact whatsoever.

"Why should my tears bother you now?" she asked, wiping at them angrily, "They never bothered you before when I tried to tell you Bass Industries didn't interest me or when I begged you to give Gabe a chance."

His eyes hardened as she mentioned the boy, "This has nothing to do with him."

"It has everything to do with him," she retorted, throwing the folder, its contents spilling across the floor, "You accused him of using me, you ranted and raved because we had sex," she said, not in the least bit hesitant about her outburst, "You always expected something from me," she reproached, "the right outfit, functions, grades…You expected me to walk your narrow line when the truth is, your line was so far off the beaten track, I'd get lost if I'd tried."

"Charlotte—," he attempted, but she didn't let him, "You did drugs, every kind imaginable. You had sex with any girl who was willing, even tried to with a few who weren't," she said and the aversion in her eyes had him taking a step back, "Is it true you forced yourself on Jenny? On Aunt Serena?"

"Charlie!"

She turned to see her mother walking down the stairs, but the hardness in her eyes remained, "And you, you've been lying to me too," she told her, tear after tear slipping down her cheek, "All the things you've done...you had sex with Uncle Nate the same week you had sex with him," she said, pointing to her father, not able to believe all of the many things she'd read, "And Uncle Nate cheated on you with Aunt Serena when you were together?" she said with an incredulous shake of her head, "Just what kind of a fucked up family was I born into?"

"Enough!" Chuck demanded, taking hold of her arm, but she pulled out of his grasp as Blair closed the distance between them, "I hate you! I hate you both," she sobbed, "I wish you would've stayed gone!" she yelled at Chuck, "And I wish you would've ended it when you said you loved him and he didn't say it back," she grated towards her mother.

"You wouldn't be here if I had," Blair said softly, her own eyes welling.

"Exactly," Charlie choked out, then turned back to Chuck, "How could you blackmail her into marrying you? After everything you put her through?"

He took in a ragged breath, searching for a way to fix things, but he couldn't find one. He didn't know how, all he knew was that he was responsible, he was responsible for it all, "I was wrong, Charlie, I made so many mistakes," he tried to explain, as his chest tightened, "When I came back and saw you…You're my daughter, I—"

"Am I really?" she cut in, no longer able to believe anything either one of them said.

"What?" whooshed past Blair's lips.

"With your twisted little game of Ping-Pong, I can't be sure. Is he really my father? Or should my last name be Archibald?"

The slap was swift, quick, and it stung, but not as much as their lies. She looked at her mother, who was already regretting it, just as she had before, but she didn't care. She was numb to them both.

"Oh, God, Charlie," Blair said in a sob, but she shook her head, "Don't," she told her coldly, then bypassed them both and ran up the stairs, away from them and every single lie they'd ever fed to her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke paced back and forth in his room, trying to formulate a plan, trying to think of his next move, but he couldn't come up with anything. He didn't know what was going on or who or what was the cause, and he feared making a tactical mistake.

When he saw his mother, the small gash, he'd been ready to—he wasn't sure what, he just knew he had to inflict pain for what had been done to her, regardless if it was his father or not. He didn't know what he'd hoped to accomplish really, or if he would've been able to carry it out, but he just knew he'd had to act, immediately. He'd rushed towards his parents' bedroom door, but his mother had stopped him.

She explained that it was all an accident, she'd fallen, and that his father would never lay a hand on her and somewhere deep inside of him he knew he believed that, but he didn't for one moment believe she'd simply fallen.

His mother had smiled another reassurance then sent him to his room, but there was more to it than that, and it had to do with what was going on, that much he was sure of.

Charlie had tried to explain away his unease. Their father had found out that she'd had sex and he'd cool off eventually, he nodded to himself as turned around and walked back towards his door. He was eleven, he thought as he walked out of his bedroom, but he wasn't naïve.

There was a bigger picture, he was certain of it, and he was going to find out exactly what it was, even if it meant doing the dirty work himself.

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie scrubbed at her tears as she burst through her bedroom door, not letting herself think. She just had to act, keep moving for as long as she possibly could. She had to go, leave. She couldn't let herself stop, if she did, she was sure she'd crumble and she couldn't do that here.

She ran into her closet and pulled out her Louis Vuitton duffel and stuffed it with whatever was at hand, not caring or conscious of any of the pieces. After it was nearly stuffed, she rushed out to grab some necessities, her toothbrush, her intimates, the charm bracelet that Gabe had given her, and a few other things. As she was closing a drawer she saw the Erickson Beamon necklace her mother had given her for her birthday. It was supposed to be special, but all she could think about was how her mother had been bed hopping between her father and Nate and how cruel and unfeeling her father had been to her mother, then again it must be in the blood, she thought as she slammed the drawer shut, because right now didn't care if she hurt anyone.

She went over to her bed then bent and pulled out a box she had hidden underneath. She took all the money she had stored there then shoved it into her duffel too.

She straightened and turned, sweeping the room with her eyes one last time. She nodded to herself, giving a silent goodbye. She wasn't sure when she'd be here again, and if it was up to her, never would be too soon.

She strode towards the door before more tears could blur her vision then walked out, not letting herself look back.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Chuck, what are we going to do?"

Chuck gulped the last sip of his scotch then he put the cup down, seeing the broken glass that had yet to be picked up off their bedroom floor. He rubbed his eyes then looked at Blair and shook his head at a loss, "I'm sorry, for everything. This is all my fault, I know that. I should have listened to you and I didn't and…" he trailed off and he had to clear his throat to keep his voice from cracking. "I'm so sorry," he said again, walking up to her and taking her injured arm in his hand, berating himself even more.

"It's just a small cut," she told him, lacing her fingers with his, "I know you didn't mean to do it, we were struggling for the phone, I shouldn't have—"

"No, I shouldn't have," he cut in, "It shouldn't have gotten that far, I shouldn't have let it," he said, "You told me so many times to be honest with her and I couldn't because I was so—afraid of her reaction," he admitted with difficulty, "And I just made everything worse. I could've told her the truth from the beginning. If I had, she wouldn't…hate me right now," he said pulling away, sorely needing another drink.

"She doesn't hate you," Blair told him and he could see just how much all this was hurting her too and he cursed himself again, "She—she doesn't hate me either," she said, with more certainty, "She's just angry and upset," she said, swiping a finger beneath her eyes, "And it wasn't just you. I've made mistakes too. I—I shouldn't have laid a hand on her just for telling the truth."

"She said it to hurt you," Chuck replied and Blair shook her head, "But I deserved it and it doesn't make it any less true. I did go back and forth between you and Nate and I shouldn't have."

"You didn't deserve it," he denied, "It was my fault," he said, his insides contracting at the memories and at the taste of more alcohol as he tossed back another drink, "If I hadn't been playing all those games, you wouldn't—"

"I was as much a part of the games as you were," she interjected and shook her head, "But that's not important now," she said, walking up to him and taking the glass out of his hand before he could pour himself a third cup, "Charlie is, and we have to figure out a way to talk to her, to explain the past ourselves."

"How did she even get this?" he said, picking up the folder and going through the papers for the first time. His brows furrowed and his eyes darkened as he took in the pages. He knew exactly where they were from, "These are from the rehab center in Australia," he said, catching Blair's gaze and she seemed to pale, and his frown deepened, "Are you alright?" he asked, but she quickly nodded and he returned his gaze to the papers and to a note scribbled at the side, "It says here I called him for an emergency therapy session after I was back in the States," he said as his eyes skimmed the page and he continued, "Just after I gave you the marriage ultimatum, but I didn't. I never contacted the psychologist again, not ever, not since I left Australia for good," he said, getting more suspicious and confused by the moment, "How could he have known that? I never told anyone, I was too ashamed, did you—"

"Just my mom and Serena, no one else," she answered hastily, looking away.

"Nate knows," Chuck added, "But none of them would have been a part of this," he said, then threw the folder onto their bed, "I need to give my PI a call. He needs to pay this psychologist a visit. I need answers," he retorted.

"No, Chuck, wait!" Blair said anxiously as he turned to look for the phone that had been thrown haphazardly in their tug-of-war. He spotted it and picked it up off the floor then faced her with a questioning look on his face, "What's wrong?"

She shifted on her feet then once again broke their gaze, "I—I…"

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie ran out of her building ignoring the doorman as she rushed past him.

"Miss Charlie, I get taxi for you?"

"No, thank you, Vanya, I'll get one myself," she sniffled, "And if my parents ask, or Dorota," she said pointedly, "You didn't see me, you got that?"

He looked less than convinced but he nodded quickly, "Thank you," she said again, then turned around and outstretched her hand. Nearly instantly a taxi appeared in front of her and she got in.

"Where to?" the driver asked, not batting an eye at her distressed appearance.

She told him to go to the bank a few blocks away. She had more than enough money for now, but she didn't want to take any chances. As the taxi took off, she looked around, nervous, anxious that her parents had seen her and were following, but there was no limo behind her and there was so much traffic, she doubted if she'd be able to notice them had they taken a taxi like she had.

Despite the congestion, she managed to get to the bank relatively quickly and told the cab to wait while she dashed out and into the bank. She smiled at the warm greeting she was given then rushed up to the ATM inside, not wanting to speak with anyone directly. They'd probably want to contact her parents and she couldn't let that happen.

She put her card in and entered her pin then withdrew the maximum amount allowed in a day. Once the bills were firmly in her grasp she noticed the screen lit, indicating that the machine was now out of money.

She shrugged, and wished she could've gotten more, but she couldn't risk it. If everything went as planned, this would be the last account of her whereabouts until she decided to reappear, but she didn't see that happening, at least not anytime soon.

She stuffed her money into her wallet, then back into her bag, and walked briskly back out of the bank, nodding to the greeter who waved goodbye. Once on the street, she zigzagged past some people walking then entered the taxi once again.

"Where to now?" the driver asked through the rearview mirror.

She bit her bottom lip, unsure of what to do next, but she knew she couldn't just stay there idly in front of the bank, so close to her penthouse, "Just start driving, I'll let you know," she said then turned around and frowned as she watched a black car take off, just as the taxi did.

She was probably just being paranoid, she told herself, but her suspicion wasn't abated when they turned a corner and the car's signal lit to follow suit.

She quickly went back into her bag and pulled out a few bills. She leaned forward then pointed to the hotel they were approaching, "I want you to let me off here then wait ten minutes and then leave," she told the dark haired man, thrusting the bills towards him.

He looked at her skeptically but she jutted her chin out, "Ten minutes," she repeated forcefully and he nodded once he'd seen that he'd been grossly overpaid.

She hopped out then rushed into the hotel, careful not to glance in the direction of the black car that had also stopped a block away. She put her oversized sunglasses on then entered The Ritz-Carlton.

She didn't want to be noticed. Her father didn't own this hotel, but he had friends here, but then again so did she.

She rushed across the lobby and through the dining room, receiving a few curious looks, but no one stopped her until she passed the swinging doors to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, but you can't—Miss Charlie?"

She removed her glasses and smiled at the older man, "Yes, Chef Paolo, it's me," she said, trying to keep her smile in place. She hadn't seen him in a while, not since his creep of a nephew had gotten him fired from the Palace when he'd been innocent, but her father hadn't listened, but that was nothing new, she thought cynically.

"Miss Charlie," he repeated enthusiastically as he kissed both her cheeks, "_Bella ragazza_, what are you doing here?" he asked in his thick Italian accent, "Came to visit old Paolo _per un pasto vero e proprio, eh_?"

She shook her head and grinned apologetically. She hadn't come for a meal, "No, I'm sorry," she replied with regret, "I just came to use the service entrance out back," she said and he smiled and winked, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"Nothing you'd want to know," she teased, but meant it. She squeezed the man's arm affectionately, then apologized again, "Forgive me, but I'm in a hurry," she told him and he hushed her and ushered her towards the exit, "You come back soon, _va bene_?" he said, "I'll make your favorite dish."

"It's a date," she waved then went through the door, bypassing a van that was unloading several boxes.

She ran to the opposite end of the street, conscious that her ten minutes were ticking down, then caught another taxi. She was out of breath and panting as she looked back, but there were no signs of the black car. Maybe she _had_ been imagining things?

"Where can I take you, Miss?" asked the young cabbie.

She frowned, knowing exactly where she was going, but she didn't want to go alone, "Would you allow me to use your cell phone, please, for just a moment?" she asked the man as they put more and more distance between herself and her penthouse.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke rubbed his brow as the taxi he was in drove him back to his penthouse. He'd just witnessed his sister lose the tail that one of their parents must have put on her, likely their father, he thought broodingly.

It was as if he was looking at puzzle, but he couldn't quite make the pieces fit. None of this made any sense, the way his parents were fighting didn't make sense.

He was tired of it, sick of being out of the loop when he was usually the one with all the answers, but he'd get them, and sooner rather than later.

He had followed Charlie hoping to get an explanation, but all he'd gotten was a long distance view of her running away, but he wasn't worried, he knew exactly where she was headed, and it would be his bargaining chip if it came down to it.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What is it?" Chuck pried as he walked up to her.

Blair looked down anxiously, buying herself a moment to sort her troubling thoughts.

She, like Chuck, also knew that the folder had come from Australia, but what he didn't know was how it had ended up in Charlie's hands. Only she did, and she couldn't tell him, not yet. This was all Carter's doing and she didn't know to what end. She didn't know what he wanted or why he was orchestrating this whole thing. She only knew that she couldn't tell Chuck, she couldn't tell him about those pictures Carter had taken of them, she thought with disgust. Not now, but soon she'd tell him. She needed to pay Carter a visit first, she thought, as her fists tightened unconsciously.

"Blair?"

"We—we should talk to Charlie first. She's more important," she said, and despite the diversion, it was the truth, "We can deal with all that later. It can wait, Charlie can't."

She knew Charlie would never admit where she'd gotten the folder, but if she did…she quickly brushed away that possibility. She'd deal with it if it happened, she thought as her nails bit into the skin of her palms.

Chuck looked down at the phone in his hand and nodded slowly then tossed it onto their bed, "You're right. What's done is done. It isn't going to change if I wait a few minutes or a few hours. Our daughter deserves an explanation."

She smiled as tears suddenly prickled her eyes. This is how she had wanted him to be before any of this happened, open and honest and willing to talk with their children. They would have avoided so much had he been this way from the beginning.

She heard him curse as he neared, "Please don't," he told her, cupping her face, caressing the pad of his thumb against her cheek, "Don't cry. I know I'm an ass, but I'm going to figure a way out of all this, I promise you."

She blinked rapidly and nodded, "It's okay. I know you will—we will," she amended, taking his hand and pulling him towards the door.

They walked out of their room and into the silent hallway.

"I don't know what I'm going to say, but let's go," Chuck told her, tugging at her hand as they walked to their daughter's room.

"Charlie?" Blair said, knocking on her door, "Sweetheart, I know you don't want to talk to us, but we need to speak with you and apologize—," she said as her voice hitched, "I'm so sorry, Charlie," Blair said, gripping the knob and pushing the door open, "Charlie?" she said, walking into the room, Chuck right behind her.

She looked around at the open drawers then at the vanity where different bottles had been knocked over and felt the pit of her stomach tighten, "She's gone, Chuck."

He strode further into the room, his eyes dark and he let out an expletive, "I should have known she'd try to leave, it's what I would've done."

Blair turned around, rushing out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"We need to stop her," Blair replied, hastily entering their study.

"I agree, I was about to call my PI—" he said, but she barely let him finish as she picked the phone up off the desk and started dialing, "I have a couple of men watching her," she confessed,

"For security," she said, a half truth.

He frowned, "Since when? Why didn't you tell me? You shot me down when I first suggested we put a tail on her."

"I—," she said, but the call was taken and her attention was thankfully diverted, "It's Mrs. Bass. My daughter has left without a word, tell me you're following her."

When she heard the reply, she rubbed her temples, "Then what the hell have I been paying you for, your incompetence?" she bit out, then slammed the phone down.

"They lost her," she told Chuck as her anger simmered, "They followed her to the bank then to the Ritz-Carlton and then, she was just gone."

Chuck flexed his jaw as he ran through the possibilities, "She wouldn't take a plane, but she also wouldn't stay in the city," he said as he leaned forward and picked up the phone, "I have to give my PI a call. We need to track her credit cards," he said, his voice straining. "Then we'll go down the list, call Eve and Gabriel," he told her, nearly sneering on the boy's name, "He's bound to know where she is," he said, but he was stopped by their son walking into the room.

"Before you make that phone call, Father, how about us three have ourselves a nice little chat?"

**XOXOXOXO **

Charlie dialed Gabe's number hastily, throwing a quick grateful smile towards the driver then settled back on the seat. She held the phone up to her ear then slid towards the window, searching for a semblance of privacy.

She silently urged Gabe to pick up the unfamiliar number and as it rang and rang, her anxiety grew. He needed to pick up, she needed him to, and when he finally did, tears of relief sprung to her eyes.

"Hello?"

She sniffled, trying to find her voice.

"Who is this?"

"Gabe, it's me," she finally managed to say.

"Charlie?" he said and she heard his sharp intake as she replied a weak affirmation, "Charlie talk to me, what's wrong?"

"It was all lies, they lied to me," she said fighting to keep her voice even.

She heard him curse, "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with that folder. Charlie, don't try anything, where are you?"

"It's too late," she told him feebly as she glanced out the window.

"What do you mean it's too late? Damn it Charlie, talk to me," he demanded and she could hear the tight control he was trying to maintain in his voice.

"We can't talk, not now. I've borrowed a phone, but meet me—"

"Where?" he asked before she could even finish, "You know where," she told him, griping the phone tight, "Where no one can find me unless I want them to."

A few silent moments ticked by and she was afraid he'd hung up.

"Are you talking about the inn?"

"Yeah, meet me there, please," she said, making sure her voice sounded neutral, and not laced with the desperation she felt.

"Charlie, that's in the Hampton's, you can't run away."

"I already have," she replied, then disconnected the call and handed the phone back with a thanks and an unsteady hand.

**XOXOXOXO**

Luke watched as his parents looked at each other then beckoned him into the room.

"Lucas, it's all very complicated," Chuck attempted, motioning towards the seat in front of him.

"Well then it's lucky my comprehension level exceeds my years," he said dryly, not taking the offered seat, "But my patience does not."

"I don't appreciate the tone," Chuck said, crossing his own arms.

"And I don't appreciate the lies," Luke retorted and he saw his father's expression falter, and he just knew he had him. His suspicions had just been confirmed, there was something more going on than what he'd been told.

"Luke, what have you found out?" Blair said, coming around from behind the desk to lean on it next to his father.

He didn't think there was any point in wasting time or beating around the bush, not when he wanted answers, so he just stated what he was privy to, "I know Charlie had sex and you lied to Dad. I know you've been fighting about it, to what extend I'm not sure, but I am sure you didn't just fall earlier," he said then shifted to his father to gauge his reaction.

"Luke—"

"You're right," Chuck said, cutting Blair off, "She didn't just fall," he confirmed and Luke could see the regret in his father's eyes, which assuaged and infuriated him simultaneously, "We were arguing, each pulling, fighting for the phone," he explained, "I—I yanked it without thinking, and your mother, she—she—"

"Crashed into the frame," Luke finished for him and his anger fizzled with the pain in his father's voice when he agreed.

"He didn't mean to do it," his mother insisted, but his father stopped her, "Blair, no," he shook his head, "It's inexcusable. I was wrong. I should've never let it happen—Luke," he said, his gaze returning, "_I_ was _wrong_," he repeated pointedly, looking him squarely in the eye and Luke nodded in understanding at what went unsaid.

"So what else is going on?" he asked, unbuttoning his suit jacket, "And please, spare me, there is something else, something worse," he said, trying to sound flippant, but he just couldn't. He had a sick feeling he couldn't shake off, "It's why Charlie ran off, isn't it?"

His father once again looked at his mother and he let out a frustrated sigh, "Mom?" he said and in turn she questioned his father, "Chuck?"

Chuck tapped his fist on the mahogany desk then straightened, "Lucas, I think you should have that seat now."

Luke finally sat down and fiddled his fingers, trying to prepare himself for whatever he was about to hear, but he couldn't have prepared himself even if he'd tried. As his father and mother talked, his jaw went slack, his brows furrowed, and his eyes clouded.

When they were finally finished he was shaking his head, not quite able to believe it, "How could you hurt each other so much?" he asked in a small voice, sounding like the young boy that he was, a confused and lost young boy, it was such a rare occurrence.

"We were very young," Blair tried to tell him, "And very stupid," Chuck added, crouching down, and Luke pulled away when his father tried to grasp his hands in comfort, "You dated Dad and Uncle Nate at the same time?"

Blair flinched and didn't elaborate, "But I strung her along," Chuck insisted and Luke nodded, "Yeah and you left when she told you she loved you," he retorted.

"But I came back," Chuck said, "But then you just ended up leaving again," Luke argued angrily, "This time leaving Mom with a lovely little parting gift," he scoffed.

"Lucas," Blair interjected, "Your grandfather had just died."

"That's not an excuse," he replied tersely, then looked at his father and shook his head again, "Who are you?" he said flatly, quietly, then got up and ran before his voice quivered and he embarrassed himself.

**XOXOXOXO **

She stood under the spray in the tub at the inn, letting the hot water blast over her, rivulet after rivulet sliding down her body. Her fair skin would no doubt be burned pink when she eventually emerged, but she didn't care nor did she feel the sting as she rubbed her skin raw.

She wanted to mentally block the whole day away, Allie, the gossip girl blast, all the whispers and the laughs. She'd give anything to be able to erase it all and forget, especially the things she'd read, every single page and word, she thought, nearly making herself laugh at the irony.

She leaned forward and turned the knob. The comforting shower she'd envisioned was nothing like the stark reality. She wished she could turn off her thoughts as easily as she'd turned the water off, but she couldn't and she suddenly needed to get out of the bathroom quickly.

The steam had fogged the mirror and the air was stifling. Her lungs tightened as she stepped out of the tub. She turned and grabbed her robe, donning it as fast as she could. She wondered if she was having a panic attack, but she didn't dwell on it as she opened the door and walked into the adjoining room before the walls could close in on her.

Relief and cool air greeted her as well as Gabe, who rose off the bed when she entered. She hadn't noticed when he'd arrived, but she was glad he was there. She looked at him and he looked back then slowly he opened his arms and she rushed forward as his arms came around her.

She felt his warmth as his scent engulfed her and she weakened. Her breath shuddered a few times, but that's all she allowed herself. She stiffened then pulled back and sucked in a quick breath, "I'm fine," she nodded and he shook his head, pulling her back to him, even as she fought it.

"You're not," he murmured against her ear, "But I'll be here until you are," he said and she couldn't fight it anymore, she lowered her defenses and let go, making her chest shake painfully as she cried.

She barely registered as she was lifted, and then placed on the bed. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but finally she was sniffling and looking up at Gabe.

"I'm sorry, I got you all wet," she said as she wiped her face with her sleeve and grimaced, "I must look a mess."

"That's not possible," he replied as he caressed the remnants of her tears away, "What happened?" he asked as she snuggled into his chest then looked away and slowly, without even a moment's hesitation, she told him everything. All her anger and frustration leaked out with all the lies she retold, and when she was done Gabe was glancing back pensively.

"What?" she asked and he shook his head, "That was a lot and I know you're shocked and angry…"

"But?" she said with disappointment, "Don't," he said as he sat up, bringing her with him, "I get it and I'm angry you were lied to, but," he said, annoyed he had to use the word, "I've done some pretty horrible things in the past too—"

"But you never lied about it," she insisted and he shrugged, "I never had a reason to. Your parents, they did, they had three."

"You're defending them?" she said, pulling away, shooting him a reproving glance.

"No," he replied, "I just—I guess I don't blame them."

"Well I do," she scoffed then tried to scoot away farther, but he caught her arm, "Would you want to admit to Matty that you once humiliated Emma Reagan for wearing the same outfit two days in a row when she'd just gotten back from staying with her mother all night in the ICU?"

She looked down, frowning at the memory, "I didn't know where she'd been. I assumed she'd spent the night with—," she said, then stopped herself, flustered, "I—I made a donation to her mother's plight and I bumped her status up to minion number one," she said, wishing the girl hadn't moved away. She was adeptly efficient.

"But you didn't apologize, and that's not the point," he said as she scooted back, "Would you want to admit that to your baby brother?"

She pursed her lips and conceded, "No, I wouldn't," she replied and he nodded, "Why?"

"Because he loves me," she shrugged, "He calls me his favorite sister," she smiled, thinking of his sweet, sly smile, "I wouldn't want that to change."

"And neither did your parents," he told her, "They didn't want you to see them differently."

She sighed and massaged her temples, "They lied to me, over and over again. I just can't right now. It hurts and I'm angry," she said, folding her arms, "Just let me be angry," she said and he nodded again, "For as long as you want, but not forever."

She didn't respond. She just laid back down as he encircled her waist from behind and rested his cheek against hers.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he ended a call that nearly made him want to throw his cell phone out of the moving vehicle. He'd been at this for over an hour.  
How had he messed things up so badly? He asked himself for the hundredth time, wanting to smash his hand into the tinted limo window until the glass or his hand broke, whichever came first.

His children despised him and he had nothing to say in his defense but _I'm sorry_, and it wasn't enough, not nearly enough.

He now had three missing children and he didn't know who to be more concerned about. Luke had disappeared with Sophie and the folder he'd stupidly left on his bed. He'd just gotten a call from his PI telling him he had nothing on Luke and Sophie yet and Charlie's whereabouts ended after a call she'd made to Gabriel's phone. The call was traced to a cab driver, but the man didn't know anything. He'd dropped Charlie off at Grand Central Station, but there was no evidence to attest to her actually taking a train. There wasn't even security footage of her entering the train station at all.

He nearly cursed at Charlie's calculated moves. It must have been a fake-out. That's where the trail went cold and his daughter had apparently disappeared. His heart tripped anxiously, he needed his children back in front of him.

His cell phone vibrated in his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts and he answered it quickly without even checking who was calling.

"Tell me you've got something for me."

"Chuck?"

"Serena," he sighed, "I thought you were my PI. Have you heard from the kids?"

"Sophie just called me from the Palace. She said not to worry that she wouldn't let Luke go anywhere, but Chuck, Dan is furious and—"

"Forgive me if at the moment I have no sympathy for Daniel Humphrey," he retorted, "Tell your husband that I'm currently trying to get a grip, but if he wants to come and observe he's more than welcomed to. I'm sure I'll give him plenty of material for his next best seller," he mocked, "With how utterly I've screwed everything, I'm sure he'd make the Times top ten."

"He'd never do that," Serena replied, "He'd never write anything about you."

"_Again_," Chuck added, the word spat disdainfully from his lips.

"That was years ago and he didn't think—"

"No, he didn't think," Chuck agreed then pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to focus, "I'm sorry, I don't want to argue, not about this. That was years ago and it's long been buried," he told her, "Tell Humphrey that I'll deliver his daughter to his doorstep presently," he said, then disconnected the call before Serena could respond.

He shook his head then pressed one to speed dial his wife. They had decided to divide and conquer and she had gone to speak with Gabriel's parents. Maybe they had a clue to where Charlie was.

"Anything?" he asked when she answered the call.

"No," she replied, "They don't know where he went but he took his camera and some clothes, so he must have followed Charlie."

Chuck's hand tightened on the phone, but he kept his tone in check, "Fine, meet at the Palace. Luke and Sophie are there," he said and heard her relief, but then her hesitation.

"You go on ahead. I want to check with Eve and a few other people first," she said and he nodded, "Fine, just call me if you have an update."

"Of course," she told him, but stopped before cutting the call, "Chuck, we will find her."

"I—yeah," he said, then snapped his phone shut.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I heard you make that phone call," said Luke as he walked in from the balcony into suite eighteen-twelve.

"You were supposed to," Sophie replied cheekily as she plopped down onto the bed.  
He shook his head wryly, but said nothing as he walked back to the table to flip through the papers. It didn't make it any easier no matter how many times he read it.

"You've already memorized it all," said Sophie, rising and walking up to him, "That's enough," she said, pulling the folder out of his hands, "You're just trying to torture yourself and I'm not going to stand here and watch you."

"There's the door," he retorted then reached for the folder again, but she pulled away.

"I don't get why you're so angry," Sophie said and his eyes narrowed, "I don't get how you aren't. From what I read, your mother had quite the past too. Nate cheated on my mom with yours while they were dating," he said, just the thought making his face twist abhorrently.

Sophie shrugged, "My mom never kept anything from me. She told me she made a lot of mistakes. She said she once hurt a friend really badly over a boy, but I—just, I didn't know it was Aunt Blair."

"And that doesn't make you angry?" he pressed.

"Only a little," she replied, "They're not angry anymore, they've forgiven each other. Why shouldn't we do the same for them?"

"Because they're liars," he grated as he walked up to his father's bar and grabbed an expensive vintage bottle of scotch.

"Luke, what are you doin—"

_CRASH_

Sophie recoiled, dropping the folder at the sound of the bottle shattering, "What is wrong with you?" she said, rushing up to him, "That's not going to help anything," she said as she smacked him on the arm.

"It did help," he defended, rubbing the sting, "I feel slightly more composed now," he said, then fixed his tie.

"Well good then," she said mockingly, "Maybe now you can stop acting like an ignoramus."

"You're confusing me with your charity case," he said dryly and she huffed, "David isn't the one acting like an idiot, you are."

"So you admit he's your charity case?" he smirked and Sophie pouted, "This isn't about David."

"And that wasn't an answer."

"Ugh!" Sophie groaned, grabbing another bottle of scotch and throwing it, making Luke duck as it shattered behind him. After a silent moment she sighed and looked at him as he straightened, "You're right, that does feel good," she smiled.

A slow grin appeared on his lips as he shook his head, "That's too easy," he commented then she grimaced in understanding, "You're disgusting," she glared and he laughed, making her cheeks pink at how much she had put her foot in it, "I'm leaving, it looks like you're feeling much better now," she said, turning to go, but he stopped her, catching his breath, "Come on, you can't abandon me here to my fate."

"Your fate? You're in your parents' five star hotel," she retorted, pulling out of his grasp.

"Let's not talk about them," he said, sobering, his earlier amusement gone.

"But that's the only reason I came, so we could talk about it," she said as she followed him out into the balcony.

"Then you've wasted your time," he said, as he stole a glance at the papers scattered on the floor inside the suite.

"Luke, I've never seen your parents or my mom like that. What those papers say, that isn't them, not anymore. Can't you see that?"

He shrugged not wanting to hear it, "I—I've always wanted to be like him, but now, I—I don't know," he admitted, walking back into the room, almost as if he were pacing.

"Your dad loves you, so does your mom. They're happy together. Who cares what happened before?"

"I do," he said, "And it bothers me."

"You're mad they lied?" she said, sitting down on the bed, "Yes," he replied, sitting next to her, "But more that he isn't who I thought he was."

"Luke, you've lied a lot too. You have several bank accounts and so much else that your parents don't know about."

"Yet," he pointed out and she shrugged, "Your lies don't change who you are and neither does theirs."

He looked into her brown eyes for a moment, making her fidget and pull a lock of blonde hair behind her ear,

"What?" she said and this time he shrugged, "Just—thanks."

She grinned, bumping her shoulder into his, "You good?"

"Yes, I'm quite well, thank you," he said, arrogantly teasing her grammar, making her rolled her eyes, "Of course you are," she smiled just as the door opened.

"Luke!"

They both rose as Chuck walked in, surveying the broken bottles.

"I'll pay for it," he said, not caring if his father questioned him about it.

"Lucas, we need to talk, please."

"No we don't," he said, walking up to him, "I've had it out, I'm over it," he said motioning towards the shattered glass, "The only thing I require now is a suitable mourning period to come into full acceptance," he said then walked past him, out of the door.

"It's okay, Uncle Chuck," said Sophie, taking his hand, "He's not angry anymore, just sad. I talked to him, he still loves you."

Chuck smiled and bent, placing a kiss on Sophie's head, "Remind me of this moment on your sixteenth birthday, whatever you want is yours," he said plaintively and Sophie laughed, pulling him out the door to catch up to Luke.

"You go on ahead," he told her, releasing her hand, "I have to—," he said, looking at the mess of papers on the floor and she nodded, "We'll be in the lobby."

**XOXOXOXO **

"Did Garrett at the front desk give you any hassle when you arrived?" Charlie asked, not able to take the silence.

"No," he replied as he pulled back and nestled her head beneath his chin, "But do you think it was a good idea to come here? Someone took pictures of us the last time—"

"Not someone, Allison," she said, just stiffening at the thought, "Are you sure she did it?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders, trying to ease her tension.

"Completely," she nodded, "Our friendly receptionist came clean and told me she paid him. He gave me all the details as soon as I made a spectacle and threatened to sue him and call the police. I was very convincing," she said with a hard smirk, "I guess having two grandfathers who are lawyers has come in handy," she told him, reaching behind and clasping his hand, "He assured me he hasn't seen Allison since and even tripped all over his words, guaranteeing this suite is camera free."

She heard him curse, "I'm sorry, I'll deal with it, just wait until I see Allison again, I'll—"

"No," she told him, pulling away and turning to face him, "Promise me you'll let me deal with her—"

"Charlie—"

"Promise me," she insisted and he reluctantly nodded as he smoothed a finger along her jaw, "I promise," he said, tipping her chin, "It just gets to me so damn badly that she hurt you."

She smiled as she looked into his dark gaze, then slowly the smile faded, the air around them changed, and she became acutely aware of how many inches separated them.

Her lips parted and she watched his eyes track the movement, making her breath thin.

"I—Charlie, I—," Gabe jumbled his words, "Fuck, you have to know, I—," but she didn't let him finish, she couldn't. She quickly leaned forward and captured his lips, silencing what her pounding heart denied.

He groaned pulling her to him and she gasped when his tongue brushed the seam of her lips. Her hands were everywhere, at his neck, then clutching his back, then running down his chest.

He muffled something incoherent then pulled her down beneath him. His lips slid from her mouth to her neck then to the V of her robe where he stopped and wrenched himself back slightly, making her look at him.

"We should, we should stop," he said and she could tell it was taking everything for him to say those words, but she didn't want to hear them. She didn't want any words, "No," she said, trying to pull him back, but he resisted, "Today has been—"

"Yes, it has been," she said quickly, "But it doesn't have anything to do with this."

He took in a ragged breath and shut his eyes as her hands went to his belt buckle, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied, "As sure as I was the first time," she said, then pulled his belt open with shaky hands.

She heard him curse again then he pushed at her hands, but she only transferred her attention to his shirt and had it off and tossed in seconds.

She tried to go back to his pants, but he was ready for her and captured her wrists, pining them above her head, "Not yet," he ordered and she squirmed as he pulled the tie of her robe loose, exposing all her bare skin to his greedy eyes.

Her stomach quivered at his heated inspection and she moved restlessly beneath him before she saw him bend. Instantly, her eyes clamped shut and she moaned. His free hand came up to cup one breast and tease as his tongue gave its attention to the other, making her buck beneath him.

"Please, Gabe, let me go," she pleaded, as he started kissing his way down her body. She struggled then her legs quaked apart so that she cradled him which made him lose focus long enough so that she could get free.

She wrapped her arms around him and brought his face back to hers. They exchanged a few heated kisses then he slipped into further contact, bringing him tightly against her.

She gasped and moved instinctively against him, literally feeling as he grew against her and he muttered another expletive as he pulled back to pull the robe completely off of her, "Now," she whispered against the pulse point of his neck once he'd joined her again, but he shook his head as his hand trailed a path down to where she wanted him most.

"Gabe!" his name was ripped from her as he caressed her, parted her, teasing the moist heat,

"Please, I can't, I need—," she broke off breathlessly as her hands shot out to grip his pants, and before he could stop her, she had his zipper down and her questing fingers…

He bit back an oath as he grabbed her wrist, making her release him.

"Now," she commanded and this time he didn't protest. His pants were shucked along with his boxers then he was back, nibbling her lips, making her nails graze his back.

She was mindless until she felt him, but once she did, she took in a sharp breath and tensed, "It won't hurt this time," he reassured her as his hand once again came between them and caressed her, making her arch helplessly just as he entered her.

"Ah!" she gasped and flinched a little as another thrust welcomed him in completely.

He stilled, "You okay?" he asked gruffly as his jaw clamped.

She nodded. It didn't hurt like the first time; it was just slightly uncomfortable as her body was reintroduced to his.

He murmured something against her skin then took her lips as he started to move and everything else fled from her mind. Whatever discomfort she'd felt faded and in the next moment she was panting for a needed breath.

He drew her closer then retreated then plundered, making her take in a few thready gasps, "Gabe, please," she begged hotly, and her voice fueled his need.

He drove, once, twice, three strokes and she was unable to resist. Her whimpers became a scream that he drowned with his lips until she contracted around him and came apart in his arms. He broke off and groaned, throbbing, and in two more strokes he was there, helplessly draining himself into her.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Charlie Bass is on the lam, who would've thunk it?"

Blair's lips curled in disgust. She knew she had to come here once she'd seen that folder in Charlie's hands. If Charlie had it, then that meant he was back from wherever he'd disappeared to, and she was right, "Do you know where my daughter is, yes or no?"

Carter grinned then bent, settling down onto the couch in Georgina's living room, "She was here earlier, but now? No sorry, I don't," he said, looking anything but apologetic, "You know, it's a sad state of affairs when Blair Waldorf is asking an ex-convict over the whereabouts of her own daughter."

"Bass," Blair retorted, walking from the foyer into the living room, "Blair Bass," she corrected and his grin widened, "Sorry," he apologized again with the same amount of insincerity, "Blair Bass," he placated soothingly, "But please, _Mrs. Bass_," he said, patting the empty spot next to him, "Have a seat and make yourself at home, God knows I do," he said wryly.

"I don't know what you and Georgina are up to, but whatever it is, it won't work," she told him and Carter laughed.

"Why?" Blair said, her eyes glittering angrily as she neared him, "Why did you give Charlie that folder? Why did you drug me?" she demanded.

"First off, Georgina has nothing to do with this, and I know, I'm surprised she's not a part of my little endeavor too. Secondly, I gave Charlotte the folder because I just couldn't take the poor girl's misery any longer," he told her, "From what I've seen you make Eleanor look like a saint."

"I'm a great mother!" she bit back as her eyes prickled with the memory of Charlie's tearstained face, "All I've ever done was protect my children."

"No, you protected yourself and Chuck," he said pitilessly, "How is he by the way?" came the acerbic inquiry, "How many drinks has my old friend thrown back so far today?"

"Why did you do it?" she asked again, ignoring the sting of the truth in his words, "Why did you do any of it? I haven't seen you in sixteen years, I don't understand. What do you want?"

"Ding, ding, ding," Carter said, clapping his hands as he rose, making her take a step back as she closed her hand around the small bottle of pepper spray in her bag. She was taking no chances with him. She'd even brought the men she'd paid to watch over Charlie with her. They were under strict orders to come in and get her if she did not emerge in fifteen minutes.

"You've just asked the million dollar question."

She frowned, "Money? You did all this for money?"

"If only it were that simple," he lamented with a sardonic shake of his head, "Yes, I want money, but I'll contrive a different way to add to my bank account. What I want," he informed her, "Is to ruin your husband's life. You're just collateral damage unfortunately," he shrugged, "You really should've married Nate and saved yourself the heartache that's soon to follow."

"Why?" she asked again, needing all his cards on the table if she was going to make a move.

"Oh, I guess Chuck's penchant for secrets remain," he replied, going over to the bar and pouring himself a drink, "Would you like one?" he asked with a sarcastic smile, and when she didn't even deign herself to reply, he shrugged in amusement, "Once bitten, twice shy," he said then tilted the glass towards her then took a gulp, "Your husband," he said after he'd cleared his throat, "Is the reason I went to prison," he told her and nodded at her frown, "It's true. After a little altercation after a poker game, he had me followed and investigated. I spent years in prison."

"Then that's your fault for being a fraud and a criminal," she said, recalling what she'd read about him and his charges, "Not Chuck's."

He came towards her and she stepped back again, "Come any closer and—"

"What? You'll shoot?" he mocked as she produced the mace which made him roll his eyes and grin.

"The only reason I came was because of Charlie. Now that I know she isn't here, I'm leaving," she said then started to turn, "Yes, you should leave. I'm sure Chuck is eagerly awaiting an explanation."

She snapped back and her eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, forgive me, did I fail to mention that I had those sordid little snapshots of us sent to your penthouse?" he said, with dry satisfaction, "The courier did assure me the package would reach its destination in a hour or less guaranteed," he said, looking down at his watch, "You might want to run, Blair, that was forty minutes ago."

She paled and her lips parted as she turned and ran, already reaching for her cell phone as she tried to block out Carter's laughter and the sound of her rapidly beating heart.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck watched as Luke ran up the stairs, towards his room. His son had refused to speak with him throughout the whole ride home. He'd tried to talk anyway, but it hadn't worked, so he had just let it go. He knew Luke would talk to him once he was ready. He just had to wait, even if it hurt like hell.

He closed the door behind him and walked further into the foyer.

"Daddy!"

He looked up and smiled as his youngest son launched himself in his arms, "Hi, Daddy," Matty said as he squeezed his neck tight after he'd been hoisted up.

Chuck laughed as he hugged him back, but it sounded broken and disjointed even to his ears. He was the only one out of his three children who was still speaking to him, but he knew it was because Matthew didn't know any better. He didn't know the things he'd done, nor would he understand, but the knowledge that one day he would, made the smile fall from lips.

"Did you have fun with Dorota today?" Chuck asked as he lowered the boy back onto the floor.

"Yeah," he answered easily, "I went with her to get vegetables then she took me to the park," he said as his blue eyes looked up mischievously, "Dorota got mad because I chased Amy Forbes and she ended up with her skirt over her head," he grinned, "She said I was just like you," Matty told him, "Daddy, did you used to play on the monkey bars with girls too?"

Chuck smirked, "Yes, I used to play with girls on bars all the time," he said, then quickly changed the subject, "It looks like you had an eventful day, you should go clean up for dinner."

"Okay," Matty said, but stopped, "Where's Mommy?"

Chuck looked away and his daughter's face came to mind, "She—she had some errands to run, but she'll be back soon."

Matty nodded then followed Luke's route and ran up the stairs.

After the sound of his son's footsteps had receded, he went into his suit pocket, pulling his cell phone out. He was just about to hit a button to light the screen, when something caught his eye.

He turned to the side table next to him and saw a manila envelope resting there. Curious, he put his phone back into his pocket then reached for it.

It had his name on it but no return address. He walked with it up the stairs and to his study where he sat down and opened it.

There was another envelope inside and a folded sheet of paper. He frowned and unfolded it, and just that quickly his horrible day, turned into a nightmare.

_Hello, Chuck, remember me? Carter Baizen? You probably don't. You probably never gave me a second thought after you had me imprisoned, but I thought of you for years. Every single moment I spent behind bars I spent them thinking of all the ways I'd make you feel as I did. I lost everything because of you. Every single thing to my name—gone, and now I'm finally free to make you truly empathize…_

_Starting with your lovely wife. _

_It was so easy, she needed comfort, a familiar face, and I was there more than willing to oblige. She got tired of all the secrets you were making her keep from your children. They were slowly eating away at her and luckily I was there to soothe the ache. _

_Are you empathizing yet?_

He crushed the letter as his mind raced. It was a lie. It was a boldfaced disgusting lie, he thought as his hands went straight to the other envelope.

He ripped it open, letting the contents spill onto the desk.

His eyes widened at all the pictures. He reached for one, his hands shaking as he got a better look, but he didn't need one.

His eyes burned and blurred. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Blair was in Carter arms, beneath him. Her eyes closed, exposing her throat to give that bastard better access. In another they were kissing, in every one they were entwined.

Bile rose in his throat.

These weren't doctored.

He'd bought the scraps of lace she was wearing himself, he thought as his gut and heart twisted in angered disbelief. It was her. He could recognize her body in his sleep, and he had so many times, it hurt to recount. He knew her inch by inch and now so did that son of a bitch.

_Are you empathizing yet?_

Yes, he was indeed empathizing, his dark eyes grew hard and cold, oh, he was empathizing…

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair ran into her penthouse, tripping in haste. Her ankle twisted and she flinched, but the tears in her eyes had nothing to do with the resulting pain.

"Mommy! You're back," Matty said running down the stairs, hugging her around her middle.

She tried to smile despite herself as she bent, ignoring the dull ache in her ankle as she wrapped her arms around her son. She held him close for a moment then kissed his cheek soundly and pulled away, straightening.

"Mommy, I'm all cleaned up for dinner," he said, showing her his clean suit and freshly groomed hair.

"So I see," she smiled wobbly, as she ran a hand down his lapel just as she was used to doing to Chuck, and the thought made her face crumple slightly.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Matty asked, his small features darkening in concern.

"I—I'm fine," she reassured quickly as she smiled wide, "Where is—," she started then swallowed the knot in her throat, "Where's your father, is he here?"

"Yeah, he's up in the study. He's been there for a while. Everyone's here 'cept for Charlie," Matthew asserted, to his mother's dismay.

She looked around, giving her surroundings a quick sweeping glance. There was no package in sight, which meant she was too late.

"Matty, Sweetheart," she said, trying to get it out without her voice betraying her, "Can you do me a huge favor and help Dorota set the table for dinner?"

"Do I have to?" Matty pouted slightly and it made the corners of her mouth lift, if only a little, "It would mean a lot to me if you did," she replied and he shrugged, "Okay," he said then obeyed, turning around and heading for the dining room.

She watched Matthew retreat then she glanced upward and coiled in apprehension. She put her hand on the banister then started taking the stairs one at a time, without giving herself any more time to think.

She reached the study all too quickly then gripped the knob tightly, ordering herself to turn it. It took her a few leveling moments, but she finally managed it then pushed the door open.

She thought she was prepared for what she would find, but she wasn't.

The floor was cluttered with all sorts of things that had been thrown off the bookshelves and the desk and Chuck was leaning against an armchair, envelope in one hand, and a bottle of scotch with barely a slosh left in the other.

She closed the door behind her then walked into the room bypassing the discarded books, frames and papers then she stopped, she froze.

Chuck's eyes locked in on her, they were arctic, dark, devoid.

He pushed himself off the chair and walked up to her, slowly, sluggishly and she trembled when he stopped in front of her.

"How could you?" he said quietly, too quietly, "How could you?" he said, harder this time, "I admit I was a complete ass, but I never—," his voice failed him and his features twisted angrily, "And here I was groveling because I'd been so wrong and you—," he spat, "How the hell could you do this to me?" he asked while throwing the pictures at her feet.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she glanced down at the revolting photos. Her lids lowered and clenched, making the tears seep onto her face.

"Tell me!" he shouted as he grabbed her shoulders, sick of her silence.

She opened her eyes, startled, anxious, "Chuck, let me explain," she said through a choked sob as his hands tightened, making her flinch.

"Explain? Explain what?" he yelled as he released her, the force making her stumble back, but she quickly regained her footing.

"Explain how—"

"How what?" he slurred, cutting her off, "How you lied to me? How you cheated on me? How you spread your legs for that bastard?"

"I didn't—"

"Don't try to lie to me anymore, what's the point?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"The point is our marriage," she nearly pleaded, reaching for him, but he pulled back as if her touch repulsed him.

"Our marriage? What marriage?" he shouted, "Obviously twelve years meant nothing to you!"

"Stop yelling," she said as she wiped her tear stained face with an unsteady hand.

He looked at her darkly and took her arm, pulling her back to him, "Tell me Blair, is he a better _fuck_than I am?"

Her brows furrowed and her devastation turned into hot indignation as her hand connected with his face, _hard_, making her hand sting, and the slap echo throughout the otherwise silent room.

But he barely registered the strike, and his eyes bored and narrowed on hers, "And to think of how stupid I was. All these years women have thrown themselves at me and I've pushed them away...for this," he derided as his eyes swept over her, "What a waste."

Her breath caught as the pain of his words coursed through her. Her chin trembled and her eyes filled with even more tears as she saw a look she hadn't seen since they were teenagers reflected in his eyes.

She no longer cared if he knew what really happened anymore. It was over. She would never forgive him for this.

She pulled away, her tears spilled onto her cheeks, and through a sob she said, "I want a divorce."

* * *

A/N: *I wave the white flag* Don't kill me lol. I know it's been a long time, what's new, but I wanted to finish up my other story before updating CIRL. Now this story is the only one I have in progress so updates will be more frequent now, no more excuses. Back to the story, what did you think of it? I know, lots of drama and it's only beginning. In the next chapter CB will find out Carter's connection to Gabe and Gabe and Chuck will have a confrontation. As for CB? You'll just have to wait and see.

Sorry, there are no pics that go to this chapter, but I have some for the next chapter, so stay tuned.

Please review! I know it's been a long time and I deserve your backlash, but let me know if you're still reading. Thanks so much if you still are! You keep me from abandoning this story and Luke's that will follow if you keep reviewing and giving me your feedback.

XoXo Chrys


	34. Think Yet Again

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_Charlie found out the truth about Chuck and Blair's past and confronted her parents then ran to her room. Chuck wondered where Charlie got the folder from (it was his file the psychologist had from the rehab center he was in years before). Blair knew she got the folder from Carter, but didn't tell Chuck because she was afraid he'd find out about the pictures Carter took of her and him in bed when he drugged her. Chuck and Blair went to talk to Charlie again, only to find her gone. She'd packed a bag and went to an inn in the Hamptons and told Gabe, her boyfriend, to meet her there. Chuck and Blair were confronted by Luke since he suspected something was wrong and Chuck and Blair told him about their past, not wanting to repeat the mistake they made with Charlie. Luke was upset and he ran away to the Palace and took Sophie with him. There, Sophie convinced Luke that his parents aren't the same people they were back then, but Luke was still angry about it, more than he was hurt. At the inn, Gabe told Charlie that her parents kept their past from her because they didn't want to hurt her, she was still upset, but it got her thinking about it, then they had sex for the first time since Charlie's first time with him. Blair went to Carter, thinking he might know where Charlie is, but he said he didn't, but told her he'd sent the pictures to Chuck and she ran back home, hoping to get to the pictures before he did. Chuck went to the Palace and got Luke and took him home, there he found the pictures of Carter and Blair. Blair got home too late and Chuck was furious, he demanded, and yelled, and didn't let Blair speak then he told her staying faithful to her all those years when women were throwing themselves at him was a waste and that hurt Blair so much, that she said she wanted a divorce._

**Chapter 34**

"I want a divorce."

Her eyes widened at what had just escaped past her lips, but she was too angry, too hurt to take it back.

Chuck stilled and for a moment she thought he regretted his words too, but what he said next, broke her out of that illusion.

"You won't get a single cent."

She wiped at her face and stiffened, meeting his hard gaze with one of her own, "I don't want your damn money. I have plenty of my own," she said bitterly, "You can keep it all," she said as she pulled her wedding ring off then gripped the necklace he had gotten her for their fifth anniversary. She pulled at it until it snapped. She winced, her neck stung where the chain had bitten into her skin, but she ignored it. It was nothing compared to the pain his words had caused her.

"The only thing I want is my children," she said as she thrust both pieces of jewelry at him, and when he didn't take them, she threw them on the floor. They clattered and the ring ricocheted, landing on one of the revolting photos.

"You're not getting them," Chuck grated, not even blinking twice at her now bare finger, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you take my kids away from me to shack up with some criminal."

"Better than a bastard," she retorted, not caring that she was confirming the lie. She gave him one last disbelieving look then pushed past him, ignoring as he called out and yelled for her to stop.

"Blair!"

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie sat on a chair on the balcony of her room at the inn. Her legs were cuddled to her chest while her chin rested on her knees as she watched the water on the beach reach the shore then retreat. Over and over, she watched it methodically, hoping to hypnotize herself into complete catatonia.

She blamed Gabe for this. She was angry, she was hurt, and she had reason to be, but his words about her parents' reasoning in keeping quiet about their past had her arguing with herself.

She sighed and ran her hand through her still damp hair as she watched the last of the sun fade as it set.

"Hey, you were gone when I woke up," said Gabe walking out, bare chest, pants unbuttoned and slung low on his hips.

"See something you like?" he asked, a small smile toying at his lips as she flushed, averting her gaze. The last couple of hours replayed themselves and kept her cheeks reddened at all they'd done.

"Don't tell me you've gone all shy on me now," he said then took the seat next to her and reached over, pulling her out of her own seat and onto his lap, "Your hair's still wet," he commented, brushing her locks aside to place a kiss just below her ear. She shivered slightly, feeling the caress in interesting places, "I—I took another shower," she explained as he continued his perusal at her pulse point, "You cold?" he murmured when he felt her shiver once more. She turned in his arms in reply, "Just the opposite," she said, making the hands that encircled her waist tighten.

"Please tell me you're—_okay_," he groaned, and she understood, tilting her hips, shifting purposely on his lap, "I'm more than, _okay_," she replied then pulled him to her, kissing him roughly, her earlier bashful hesitance gone.

He swore against her lips and rose quickly, without warning, startling her out of the kiss as she found herself cradled in his arms as if she weighed nothing at all.

"I hope you're not opposed to a third shower," he said as he lowered her slowly onto the floor once they were back in the room, "Not at all," she grinned, "You can wash my back," she told him as she turned and dropped her robe, only clad in small scrap of silky underwear, "I couldn't quite reach the last two times."

He spun her so fast her hair whipped and she gasped as he hoisted her over his shoulder then gave her silk covered bottom a punishing, stinging pat, making her squeal, "You'll pay for that," she retorted as she hit his back, her head dangling behind him, "I don't doubt it," he said as he rushed towards the bathroom, jostling her, "You're really asking for it," she complained and he laughed, "You have no idea," he said, but stopped just outside the bathroom, "Hang on," he told her, spinning back around, making her dizzy, "Gabe!"

"I just forgot—," he said then quieted, "Gabe?"

He carefully pulled her off, giving her a grilling, slightly nervous look, "Gabe?" she repeated, reaching for her robe self-consciously, "I just noticed what I forgot," he said, and she knew he wasn't referring to the present as he walked over to the nightstand and pulled a condom out of his wallet, flipping it onto the rumpled bed.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Blair!" he shouted, infuriated at her deceit, yet unable to stop the feeling that he was freefalling as he watched her walk away from him.

"Blair!" he yelled again as he followed her out into the hall.

"Mommy! Dorota said dinner is served," said Matty, coming to a stop on the top step.

Chuck froze and so did Blair. He looked at her and she looked back, and he was momentarily thrown off by the look in her eyes, but he steeled himself against it, those pictures, one by one shuffling in his mind.

Blair broke the gaze first as she turned, then smiled and bent, lifting Matty onto her hip, "Sweetheart, there's been a change of plans. We're going to have dinner out tonight."

"Blair—"

She glared at him, daring him to say differently and he pressed his lips together. He couldn't argue with her in front of their son, he couldn't do that to him.

"Where should I call to make a reservation?" he said thinly, forcing civility into his tone.

"No need," she replied in kind, "Where I'm going, I can walk right in," she countered and he grinded his teeth at the undertone, "Don't even think about it," he warned, "You won't make it past the door."

"Who's going to stop me?" she spat right back.

"Mommy?" Matty questioned quietly, looking nervously between his parents.

"It's okay, Baby," she told him, kissing his head and lowering him back onto the floor, "Go tell Dorota to give Arthur a call."

Matthew shook his head anxiously and Chuck couldn't help it, he reached for his son, but Blair intercepted him, pushing Matty behind her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded, grasping Blair's arms, but she slammed her fists into his chest, trying to pull away.

"No!" Matty suddenly wailed, "Why are you fighting?"

His hold tightened on Blair's upper arms, the need to ask why yet again burning as his eyes clashed with hers, but he released her, "We aren't," Chuck said, stepping back, hands raised, unable to take his son's gaze.

"No, we aren't," Blair affirmed, rubbing his imprint off her skin, making the scotch he'd consumed turn horribly in stomach at the sight. He hadn't meant to hold her quite that hard, but when he thought of her and Carter Baizen, he wanted to pull her right back. He wanted to keep her there, shake the silence out until she told him exactly when she stopped giving a damn about him, about their family. But he didn't trust himself. He knew he wouldn't lose his temper, he'd never be that far gone, but he was more than afraid he'd lose himself if he held her any longer.

"Come on, we're leaving," Blair spoke up, turning, grasping Matty's hand.

"Blair—," he bit out, one last time, "If you do this I promise you'll regret it."

"No, you will," she told him as Matty sobbed, "And it's already done," she said, as she cajoled her son toward Luke's room.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie pulled at the ties of her robe, securing it tightly just to give her fingers something to do as Gabe sat down on the bed. He hunched forward, resting his elbows on his knees then rubbed the back of his neck, cursing audibly, "I'm sorry, that's never happened—I've never forgotten—"

"Gabe," she interrupted, needing to ease the worry from his face just as much as she needed _not_ to know about his previous sexual encounters, "I'm—I, I got it handled," she told him, walking up to sit beside him.

He sat up abruptly, giving her a sharp look, searching for the tell of the lie, but there wasn't one, "You're—protected?" he asked hesitantly and she nodded, "For a while now. My mother made me once she knew we'd had sex."

He let out a much needed breath, then he laid back and pulled her back into his embrace, "Either way it was careless, I was stupid. It won't happen again."

She looked up at him and rested her hand on his bare chest, "It's okay, I forgot too, and anyway I don't have anything to worry about, do I?" she said, with an arched brow and he shook his head, "Nothing," he replied, "I've got it handled too, but if you want I'll take a whole physical, the works," he said, caressing her arm, "The last one I took only a few months ago, I—"

"It's okay," she said, quieting him, bringing her hand up, making him look at her, "I believe you, besides, don't you carry your clean bill of health with you wherever you go?" she asked dryly, reminding him of that time, that felt so very long ago when he'd taunted her with it, assuring her that she'd be safe hooking up with him. They'd argued and he'd kissed her and they'd ended up on Gossip Girl and on her father's radar for the first time. They'd come a long way since then, she thought with a nervous surprise that had her withdrawing from him.

"It was a joke," he frowned, "A very bad one," he said, trying to reach for her again, but she pulled further away, "What's wrong?" he said and she shook her head and bent, reaching for his bag, "Why don't we take some pictures?" she asked, pulling out his camera, knowing it was one of the only two ways to distract him.

"Why?" he asked, not fully convinced, and she shrugged, "Why not? There's nothing else to do."

"There's plenty to do," he said with a quick smirk that brought a smile back on her lips, "But I'll concede," he said, then reached into his pants for a phone she'd never seen before, "_But_," he added, "On one condition," he said, putting the phone in her hands.

She shook her head again, already knowing what he wanted, but he shook his right back, "You need to call your parents and let them know you're okay."

"Gabriel—," she pursed her lips and he gave her a hard look back, "If you don't, then I will."

**XOXOXOXO **

"Hey, Matt, I heard from Dorota you had quite the day with Amy Forbes," said Luke, turning in the limo seat to face his little brother.

Matty hiccupped and nodded, rubbing his eyes, "She—she," his breath shuddered, "She hunged upside down and her skirt flew up, or did it fly down?" he said with a small smile and Luke grinned then it fell, catching his mother's troubled gaze as she mouthed a thank you.

Luke shrugged and nodded. He was still upset, but he had brushed it aside after being rushed out of the penthouse by his mother while his brother sobbed the whole way.

Something had gone seriously wrong, even more than it already had, if that were possible and it apparently was.

They'd been rushed into the limo and whisked away, and he quickly realized he didn't have time for his own anger, not when Matty's watery blue gaze was on him.

I'm the older brother, thought Luke. It's my job to look out for him, he told himself, but he couldn't stop his own anxiety from forming. What had happened after he'd locked himself in his room? Was he to blame for all this?

"Mommy, why did we leave Daddy and Charlie? Why were you fighting?" Matty asked, so heartbrokenly confused.

Luke's gaze snapped back to his mother and he saw her face crumple slightly before she pulled his brother onto her lap, composing herself, "We didn't leave Charlie, she—she's still out and your father had some work to do," she tried to assuage but Matty was having none of it, "Stop lying I'm not a baby," he reproached, "I know you were fighting, why were you fighting, Mommy, why?" he said as he choked on his words, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks.

Luke watched helplessly, unable to do anything, once again out of the loop.

His mother's eyes welled as she lifted his brother to cradle him against her and it was only as his mother was apologizing did he realize that his own eyes were brimming too.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair knocked on the door purposefully, attempting to mask her trembling fingers. She would get through this, she repeated to herself. As she waited, she looked down at her youngest son whose tears had stopped, but the look in his innocent blue gaze tore at her already thinning resolve. She turned, trying to look away, rein in her unsettled emotions, but only found herself looking into her older son's eyes, Chuck's eyes.

"Mom?"

The door swung open, saving her from upsetting her children any more with the questions she couldn't give them answers to, answers she wasn't even sure of herself.

"Blair?"

She plastered on a smile, "We've come to join you for dinner."

Lily reciprocated the smile, but her gaze was as full of questions as her children's.

"Come in, come in," Lily ushered, her eyes dimming as she caressed Luke's downcast face as he passed. He gave her a similar look then she transferred her attention to Matty and bent as the little boy reached to kiss her cheek, "Hi, Grandma," he sniffled, his usual quick smile and infectious energy gone.

"Hello, my darling," she replied then walked with them towards the living room where they all sat and Blair shifted, finding herself at a loss of how to begin.

"Hey, Lil, the table is set, Will and I—" Rufus said but quieted when he walked into the room, absorbing the somber atmosphere.

"Hello, Rufus," Blair said, her voice dull and automatic, but he smiled in response, "Blair," he said then shot another smile to the boys, "I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I," Blair replied, "It was—," her breath hitched, "A spur of the moment kind of thing."

Lily looked over, concern marring her features then she turned her gaze towards Rufus who seemed to understand perfectly, "You know what?" he said, "I'm feeling like a burger and fries instead, who's with me?"

"I am!" Matty said, perking up and Blair smiled in relief then Rufus looked at her other son, "I'm more in the mood for foie gras," Luke said dryly, his intent to stay put, clear, but Blair interjected, "Lucas," she said pleadingly, trying to hang on to what little she could and he reluctantly gave in, "Fine, but if we step foot in a fast food restaurant I won't be held accountable," he said as he took his brother's hand and rose.

"Will!" Rufus yelled, calling out for Sophie's six year old brother, "We'll be back in an hour," he said when the blonde haired, brown eyed boy joined them, making Matty's smile widen as he saw his cousin.

Lily threw Rufus a grateful kiss then led the three boys towards the door.

"Now tell me what this is all about," Lily said anxiously once they were alone, "I knew something was terribly wrong when I came to your house earlier but Charles wouldn't tell me what it was about. Is it Charlie? Has she still not appeared?"

At the mention of Chuck and their daughter, Blair's face twisted, but she refused to give in to more tears, especially in front of Lily, "I—I'm sorry for barging in like this," she apologized, "But my mom is out of the country and I—" she choked on the attempt, "I didn't know where else to go. I, I didn't want to bother Serena after Luke and Sophie—"

"It's alright," Lily said, taking her hand, quieting her nervous rambling, "I'm glad you're here. Just tell me what's wrong. I want to help any way I can."

She laughed mirthlessly, "You can't."

"I'll try," Lily replied, taking her face in her hands.

Blair shut her gaze, trying to keep it together, but tears escaped the corners of her eyes anyway, alarming Lily, "Blair, please," she insisted, gripping Blair's shoulders, "You're starting to worry me."

She blinked rapidly, clearing her vision, giving herself a moment to formulate the words she was still trying to come to terms with, "Chuck and I, we're separating."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where is she?" Chuck said into the receiver, "Where did she take my boys?" he gritted through his teeth, still picturing Matty's tearstained face as Blair took him away.

"I drove them over to the Humphrey residence," Arthur replied, "I saw them to the elevator. I'm sure if you call your stepmother, Mr. Bass, she'll confirm it."

He exhaled a quick relieved breath. If she would've went to Carter he didn't know what he would've done, but he suspected he'd soon find out. It was only a matter of time before she sought the man out and he more than knew he wasn't ready for that eventuality, "Thank you," he told his driver, then ended the call with more civility than he felt.

He slid his chair back, intending to rise, but the phone rang, stopping him. His stomach continued to roil as reached out and took the call.

"I'm sorry to say we still don't have any leads on Charlotte, Mr. Bass. Right now, I'm paying several nearby establishments for their surveillance footage. I'm hoping to get some indication of where your daughter went after Grand Central."

"Thank you, pay whatever is necessary," he told his PI, "I don't care, whatever the cost. I need my daughter back," he said and his PI replied, "Understood."

"And, and Baizen?" he asked, stammering to formulate the name as his lip curled in disgust.

"No leads on him either," his PI answered, "I tracked him down to Georgina Sparks' home but I was too late. He was already gone. I'll keep at it, though," he assured, "But it might take some time," he warned. "Carter Baizen has been imprisoned until recently, as you well know," the man interjected and Chuck muttered, "Of course," wishing Carter had gotten more time, "So he has no assets, no credit, essentially he's destitute," his PI continued, "And while I'm sure you welcome that bit of information, it makes it slightly more difficult to track him down."

"Just find him even if you have to camp out at the Sparks's," he said dryly, "Speaking of, did you track Georgina? If he's been staying there then I'm sure she knows where he went."

"I did track Ms. Sparks," the PI replied, "She's in London, but I've yet to get her directly."

"Then get the daughter," Chuck retorted, losing patience, "Someone has to know something and I better damn well have some answers soon!" he barked, then ended the call by throwing the phone. It hit the wall, leaving a nick.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What do you mean you're separating?" Lily said, pulling back sharply, eyes widening in shock.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it either, at how Chuck had reacted, at how little he thought of her. He'd believed it all without so much as a pause. Blair swiped underneath her eyes, erasing the last trace of her tears. She wouldn't cry anymore, she wouldn't let herself. She'd hold tight to her anger if that's what it took.

"I—it's, it's too much," she admitted, at least telling the truth in that capacity, "It's all too much and I, I can't take anymore," she said, looking away, rubbing her bare finger.

Lily's lips parted when she noticed the missing ring, the gravity of the situation quickly sinking in, "You really are serious."

Blair licked her dry lips and nodded, "Completely," she said and Lily shook her head in a fervent denial, "But—but you can't, just like that? What happened? Have you talked it over?" she said in a rapid-fire stutter, "I—I, have you thought of the children?"

Blair shook her head. She didn't know what to say or what to do next, "Chuck, he—I—we can't talk to each other anymore," she said, telling as much she dared. She couldn't tell Lily about the pictures. She didn't think she'd believe her and at the moment she couldn't take another accusing look, "Every time we have lately it's ended in awful fights and today, things were said that just can't be taken back."

Lily shifted and sighed regretfully, "Blair, I don't know what's going on, nor is it my place to pry, but learn from my past. I've been entirely too hasty too many times to count," she confessed, "I've made so many mistakes reacting on impulse, ones that I live with even today. I don't want that for you, I don't want that for my grandchildren," she said, taking her hand, "So please reconsider, please give it some thought."

Blair looked down at their clasped hands and shook her head again, "I don't think—"

"Do think," Lily told her, giving her hand an insistent tug, "And once you do, think yet again. You don't want to turn Charlotte, Lucas, and Matthew's entire world upside down on account of an argument you may think differently about tomorrow."

Blair met Lily's gaze, took in a hitched breath and reluctantly agreed. She knew she wouldn't change her mind, but she owed it to her children to give Chuck something he hadn't given to her, the benefit of the doubt.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Luke, aren't you hungry?"

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Rufus he'd rather starve to emaciation than eat the greasy slabs of meat sandwiched between the stale looking bread, but his brother was looking over at him so he feigned interest in his meal.

"It's…appetizing," he said, with a smiling grimace, "I'm just letting it cool down," he said, as he watched his brother take a huge bite out of his burger. He mentally calculated the distance to the nearest hospital just in case his brother contracted E. Coli from the questionable looking _protein_.

"Look, I know you're worried—"

"You don't know a _thing_," he retorted, making Matty and Will turn their gazes on him. He sighed and stabbed a fork in his fries until the two boys went back to their meal.

"Luke," Rufus attempted again, "I just want to help. I know you're scared—"

"I'm not scared," he rushed, not letting him finish his thought. He couldn't take anyone's sympathy right now. If he acknowledged it, then he accepted what he feared was going on and he couldn't, wouldn't do that.

Rufus pressed his lips at the slight, but spoke again anyway, "Fine, if you won't talk to me then—," he said, nodding towards the doorway of the diner as Sophie walked in and spotted them.

Luke frowned. They were both grounded, beyond grounded after they had run off earlier but Rufus explained, seeing the questions forming before they were asked, "I talked to Dan, it's fine. I reminded him of some the great escapes he and Vanessa ventured on when they were your age," he said, and Luke raised his brow skeptically and Rufus smiled, "And when that didn't work, I pulled rank. I am still his father, even if he is one now himself."

Luke grinned as Sophie neared.

"Why don't you take that table for two by the window," the older man said, motioning towards a few tables down, "It'll give you some privacy to talk."

He rose, but Rufus stopped him, "Take your food with you."

Luke smirked and reached for his plate. He went to turn, but stopped, "Thanks, I—thank you."

Rufus's smile widened and he nodded, "I just want to see all my grandkids happy."

Luke nodded right back, parting his lips to say something, but he didn't know what.

"Tell Sophie I said hi," Matty interrupted and Luke smiled, grateful for the distraction. His gaze turned automatically to Will but the little boy frowned and shrugged, "What? I see snotty every day," he said and Matty laughed, but Rufus gave the boy a look.

"Excuse me, I'll see you all later," he said, pulling Sophie towards the empty table once she had caught up to him.

**XOXOXOXO **

"You won't do that," Charlie said, rising off the bed and crossing her arms in defiance, "You know I will," he said pulling off the bed too, "If I set my mind to something it's done."

She looked away and scoffed, "You sound just like my father," she accused, "So you're going to make that call, no matter how I feel?"

"No," he said, gripping her wrist and turning her hand palm up to place the phone on, "You are."

She twisted her hand, attempting to free herself so she could toss the phone, but he held fast, anticipating her move, "Charlie, stop," Gabe said, his jaw tense as he glared down at her, "Just hear me out," he said, but he really didn't give her much of a choice so she stopped struggling.

"I remember you once told me you got lost in Central Park when you were nine and when you were brought back to your parents, you said your mother was crying like you'd never seen her cry before," he said, and she stilled, her mind automatically going back to that day.

She'd been so scared, she didn't think she would ever find her way back home, but whatever she felt, or how afraid she must have looked, it was nothing compared to what she'd seen it her mother's eyes that day, "She was terrified," Charlie said, almost absently as she recalled the moment, "My mom, she—she pulled me into her arms and squeezed me so…so tightly, like she was afraid if she let go I'd disappear again."

Gabe released her then tugged a damp curl behind her ear, "You aren't nine anymore and you aren't lost," he said, taking her hand and caressing her knuckles, "But your mother and your father don't know where you are. Are you really going to make them go through that again?"

She looked down and shrugged, "I should…" she said, her voice losing most of its gripe, "But you won't," Gabe finished, making her look at him.

"How do you know?" she said, wanting to sound defiant, but failing completely, "I just do," he grinned, kissing the side of her mouth, "You're vindictive, but you aren't cruel. You wouldn't do that to your mom and dad," he said, lifting her hand with the phone in it, "Despite yourself you—love them too much," he said and it suddenly got difficult to breathe looking up into his dark gaze with that four letter word between them.

Was she that transparent? How could he figure her out when she couldn't even do that herself?

"Your lip's curling," he smirked, "You're thinking entirely too hard when you should be making a phone call."

This time she listened, backing away, disconcerted into mobility, "I'll—I'll be right back," she told him, heading to the bathroom so she could put some much needed distance between them.

**XOXOXOXO**

There was a knock on the study door and he turned his dark gaze at it as he lifted another glass of scotch to his lips, "Come in," said Chuck, already knowing who it was.

The maid walked in, her eyes growing big as she took in the surroundings.

"What took you so long? I expected your prying earlier," he said dryly, then gulped back another mouthful.

"Ms. Blair won't take calls," Dorota said nervously as she started picking up books and righting a chair.

"Leave it," he ordered her and Dorota dropped what was in her hands to fold them in irritation, "What you did?" she demanded.

Chuck laughed without even a hint of amusement, "Me? What did _I_ do? Why don't you ask your Ms. Blair what she did? Or rather who," he retorted, picking up the photos from the floor and throwing them again, so that they landed a couple of feet away from the maid.

Dorota lifted them up and shook her head rapidly, anxiously, "You not believe this," she said, walking up to him and Chuck rolled his red-rimmed eyes, "She confirmed it, she practically told me she was going straight to him when she left," he said, ignoring the fact that in all actuality she hadn't.

"Mr. Chuck, I not care what vile pictures show," said Dorota, walking up to him, "Ms. Blair not do this. I know it."

"Yeah, well how?" he said, putting his glass down, making some scotch slosh on the brim, "How do you know that? Did she tell you something?" he asked, stepping closer to the maid, "Did she?"

Dorota stayed put, raising her chin to catch his gaze, "No, she not tell me anything. It's first time she not confide in me, but I know."

"You know nothing," he retorted bitterly. For a moment, he had hoped that somehow—he shook his head and reached for the glass again, angry at himself for being so naïve.

"I know Ms. Blair," Dorota countered back, smacking the drink right out of his hand.

Chuck whirled, turning sharply, pining the maid with a hard look, but she didn't back down, "I know my Blair," she repeated, "Your Blair," she pressed, "She not do this to you," Dorota insisted, "But more, she not do this to _dzieci_, to Ms. Charlie, Mr. Luke, little Matty."

His eyes stung and a sheen of tears appeared to cool them off, but he blinked it away rapidly.

_His Blair…_

He didn't know what to believe, what was lies or what was the truth, but if there was even a chance that he was wrong, that it was somehow a ploy on Baizen's part, he had to know.

"Arthur is still at Blair's disposal," Chuck said gravelly, stepping back, "Tell Walter to bring the other limo around, please. There's a conversation that's direly pending."

Dorota smiled wide and nodded enthusiastically, "Right away, Mr. Chuck," she said, then turned around, being more amenable than she had ever been with him.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair lay on a bed in one of Rufus and Lily's guest bedrooms. Lily had given her tea and told her to get off her feet for a while, at least until the boys returned and she had agreed, too exhausted in every way to do anything else.

She lowered her lids, hoping to stop her arguing thoughts, but whenever she closed her eyes she saw Charlie or Chuck and those awful pictures.

But she forced her issues with Chuck out of her mind. He didn't matter, or her feelings, not when Charlie was still missing.

Charlie, her not so little girl.

Where was she? Was she safe? She knew for a fact she was hurting and it was hell, knowing she couldn't be there for her, help her. She had to try to get her to at least attempt to see why they'd done what they did. Maybe if she did, she could forgive them, but even that was neither here nor there for her now. Right now, she just wanted to lay eyes on her, to make sure she was okay.

She reached for her bag to get to her phone. She needed to know if there was any word from Charlie yet, but there was a soft rap on the door that stopped her and she sat up slowly, "Come in," she said, expecting to see Lily or one of her children.

It was neither.

"S," Blair said and Serena took one look at Blair's face and rushed up to her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Blair's stomach quivered at the sobs she tried to hold in, but she did it. She wouldn't break down. She wasn't some sniveling helpless girl. She could deal with this.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked, swallowing the tremor from her voice, "Lily called, didn't she."

Serena shook her head, smoothing Blair's curls back, "Rufus did, after talking to my mom and after ordering Dan to let Sophie go meet Luke at the diner where they're having dinner."

"He did that?" Blair asked and Serena nodded again with a smile that she let fade, "My mom just told me everything, well what she knows," she said, looking questioningly at her.

Blair looked down and shrugged, "My whole life is falling apart," she said, talking past the thickness in her throat. She looked at Serena and quickly spilled everything, jumbling her way through the whole mess with Carter and Chuck and Charlie until Serena was looking back at her angrily.

"I'm going to kill him and when I'm done, I'll get to Carter."

"No," Blair said, taking Serena's arm, "This is my problem, I want you to let me handle it, and I will."

"I'm not going to let you do it alone, I—"

"_Serena_," Blair said, and her best friend's lips thinned, "As much as I love you, you're not good with blackmail, Baizens, or Basses. I got this, I'm still Blair—Waldorf," she said, cradling her ring-less hand with the other.

"Fine," Serena shrugged reluctantly, "But if you're going to handle it, tell me how."

Blair broke their gaze and smoothed out the skirt of her dress. She hadn't figured that part out just yet, "That's—that's all irrelevant for the time being. My first priority is my daughter. After Charlie comes back, I'll deal with everything else."

"Blair—"

"Serena!"

They both turned towards the closed door when they heard Lily's call, "This conversation isn't over," Serena told her then rose from the bed, "Coming!" she called out then left Blair alone in the room.

Blair ran a hand through her disheveled tresses then reached for her phone just as it started ringing, startling her heart into a triple beat.

"Charlie," she said, without even glancing at the screen to check the number.

"Sorry, no, and by that I take it our lovely Charlie's still missing."

Blair grinded her teeth until it hurt, "Carter."

"Say it again," he rasped, making her pull the phone away from her ear in disgust, "What do you want now?" she demanded.

"Meet me at the Café a block away from Georgina's, you know the one."

Blair's eyes darkened, nearly black, "Go to hell."

"It's about your daughter," he taunted, making the next insult she was about to hurl, die on her lips, "You're lying."

"There's only one way to find out," he said, then the line went dead.

She huffed, tapping the screen of her phone, but it beeped then her cell shut off.

She swore and rose, grabbing her purse. She had to meet him, she had to know if he was lying or not.

She strode to the door, making plans as she walked to have the two bodyguards accompany her yet again.

This was the last time she'd be at Carter Baizen's beck and call, she told herself, each step she took adding to her angered determination. She might have forgotten it, but just like she'd told Serena, she was still Blair Waldorf, Carter be damned, and he would be.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie closed the bathroom door then rushed up to the sink, putting the cell phone down to look in the mirror.

She shook her head, refusing to acknowledge something she couldn't even formulate into words, much less allow herself to think about.

She reached over and closed the lid, using the toilet as a seat while she tried to figure out the exact moment she let Gabe get too close. He wasn't supposed to know so much about her. He wasn't supposed to care, but he did, she could feel it, way too much.

She relied too much on him, that was it, she told herself. Everything that was happening, it was her problem, her screwed up family, not his. She'd somehow roped him into all this and tangled herself up with him in the process.

When had she forgotten she didn't want this? That she didn't want someone so close it could hurt? And she didn't, did she?

"Charlie?"

She shot up, startled out of her thoughts, "Yeah?" she answered automatically.

"You okay? Did you make the call?"

She turned, grabbed the phone then sent her mother a quick text. It was just two lines. She was safe and she'd be back when she was ready.

"Charlie?"

"Coming," she said, shutting the phone off. She didn't want either one of her parents calling incessantly before she was ready to talk with them again.

She walked back to the door, seeing Gabe's frowning face when she opened it.

"What?" she said nonchalantly, "I made the call," she said, handing him the cell phone back.

His eyes narrowed and she rolled hers, of course he knew she was lying, "Okay, I sent a text, but I did it and it's done. End of discussion," she said brushing past him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "I know this, with your parents, it isn't easy for you, but it's something else," he said, trailing behind her.

She turned away, refusing to meet his gaze then reached for the camera that lay on the bed, "Gabe, I don't want to think right now," she said, facing him again, "I know you want to be a lawyer and you're doing a great job grilling me right now, but you're badgering the witness," she said, snapping a momentarily blinding picture of him, "And even though you don't want to admit it, Mr. Knight, you'd do far better behind a lens than in front of a court."

Gabe looked away and she grinned, _tit-for-tat_, she thought, then stilled. Her smile fell. She knew exactly how he operated, but what did that say about her?

"You talked about pictures?" he asked, taking the camera from her and she replaced her grin, not trusting herself to go down that trail of thinking, "Yes lots of pictures," she said, removing her robe, letting it crumple to the floor.

"Tell me, Gabriel, is this the right angle?" she asked, lazily propping herself on the bed, wishing she had the camera in her hands, just to capture the look on his face, and _oh_, what a look…

**XOXOXOXO**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not in the least," said Luke as he pushed his plate away and unbuttoned his suit jacket.

Sophie leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table and resting her cheek on her hand, "What happened?" she asked, catching his wrist with her free hand, "No one told me why they let me come, just that you needed to talk, so talk," she said, but he pulled out of her grasp, remaining silent.

"Luke—"

"I don't know," he retorted, balling his hand into a tight fist, "I don't know what's going on and for the first time, I don't want to. I didn't like what I found earlier when I went digging and I don't think it'll be any different if I attempt it a second time."

Sophie frowned, crossing her arms to rub her shoulders, "It's that bad?" she said quietly and he let out a controlled breath, "It's worse."

"But maybe—"

"Phee, I'm in a diner in Brooklyn with Rufus Humphrey," he said dryly, "If that doesn't elucidate the severity, I don't know what will."

Her brows quirked up and she turned to her small bag, "Hey, you got your phone back," he said, stating the obvious when she produced the device, "Yes," she mocked, "And I'm going to use it to Bing elucidate because—ignoring the insult to our grandfather, you're trying to confuse me so that I'll let it go, but I won't. You should know that by now."

He sighed, "Well at least use Google, I own stock," came his wry reply.

"Lucas," she said, putting her phone down, "Just stop it, and talk to me—in regular words."

There was a quiet moment despite the bustle of waiters and murmured conversations around them, he let it stretch, then finally spoke, "My parents fought, _again_," he said as he looked out the window and watched people walk back and forth, "I don't know what about, Charlie? Me? But whatever it was, it made my mother leave," he said, turning to catch Sophie's worried gaze, "And she took us with her," he finished, "My brother was crying, so was she. Do you know what that means?"

Sophie rose and sat next to him on his side of the booth, "It doesn't mean anything," she said, curling her arm around his, "They'll work it out, they always do," she reassured, laying her head on his shoulder.

He looked down at her blonde crown through hooded eyes, "What if it's different this time?"

"It won't be, just trust me," she said, pulling away, "Do you?"

"More than I do myself," he said, looking back at her while her brown gaze searched his. He found he couldn't just remark something clever so he'd said the first thing that came to mind, which so happened to be the truth, surprising himself.

She grinned, "Good, then everything will be fine," she said then scooted away to reach her bag.

He frowned as he watched her pull something out nervously, "What's in your hand?" he asked, looking down at her closed fist.

She averted her gaze and shrugged, "_Sophia_," he said, not liking the feeling that she was somehow afraid to tell him.

Hearing her given name said just that way had her eyes snapping back to his, "Remember I told you I'd get you another birthday present?" she said.

"Oh," he muttered, suddenly a little self-conscious, "I told you you didn't need to get me anything else."

"And I told you, I didn't care what you said," she smiled then mummed her lips, "But you might think it's dumb," she said, turning to rise to go back to the opposite side of the booth, but Luke grasped her arm, stopping her.

"Just show it to me," he said and she settled back next to him, "Remember a long time ago when I dragged you with me to Central Park and—"

"Which time?" he smirked and she laughed, "The time I made you look—"

"The time you made me scour the park in the rain and the mud for hours just so you could find a four leaf clover," he finished, remembering it exactly and how frustrated she was that they were coming up empty.

"Yeah, I—I started crying after a couple of hours and you told me I'd find luck exactly when I needed it."

"And you didn't need it," he told her, "You were worrying about passing a spelling test I knew you would."

"But we found a four leaf clover."

"Yes we did," he said, looking away.

"I know it was you," she grinned and his gaze shot back to her, "How?" he said, recalling how he'd distracted her then ordered Arthur to find one anywhere, even if he had to pay for it.

"You just told me," she said wryly, "I always thought you did, but I didn't want to ask. You went to so much trouble; I knew you wanted me to think I'd found it by myself."

He shrugged, "Humphrey, the odds of finding a four leaf clover on your first try is one in ten thousand. I'd had it. I was bored and you ruined my shoes."

"Nice try, but I know you really did it for me," she shook her head, "And you're such a dork to know that off the top of your head."

He gave a second sigh in the span of a few minutes, "Why is this relevant?"

"Because I thought I needed luck when I didn't and now so do you," she said, opening her palm to reveal a small gold four leaf clover pin, with a pearl in the center.

His mouth fell slightly agape.

"You don't have to take it if you don't like it," she said, looking slightly unsure, "My mom would kill me if she found out but—I took a pearl off an heirloom necklace Great-Grandma CeCe gave me and I had it, I had it put—forget it," she pulled back, "You hate it."

"No," he said, snapping himself out of—he didn't know what, but he'd been struck silent, which happened almost never, "It's perfect," he said, taking the pin, and pinning it on the inside of his left lapel.

"Thanks," he smiled, a true smile, devoid of his usual sarcasm.

"You're welcome," she told him, looking relieved, "Everything will be okay. You don't need luck for something to go how you want it to and you don't need me to tell you that."

"If you say so," he said, pulling his lapel, to touch the pearl on the clover.

"I do."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Deposit the money or I swear I'll tell her," Carter said into the cell phone as he cast a cold eye at the couple sitting at the table next to him. They'd turned to look when his tone had risen but he didn't give a damn.

"It's over Carter, you aren't getting anything else from me," Georgina replied in a coolly composed tone that grated on his nerves.

"Nothing is stopping me from telling Allison her father is—"

"I'm stopping you," she replied, her tone changing from monotonous to menacing in seconds, "You're pathetic. You actually thought I'd let you carry on living in my penthouse, using me as an ATM, without me taking any steps to stop you?"

"Everyone will know," Carter retorted, "It'll be all over the newspapers, you'd lose everything."

"If I do, I'm taking you down with me," she warned, "You'd go back to prison," she said and his hand tightened on the phone with that possibility. It was the only thing she could say to get him to rub his neck nervously, "You don't have anything on me," he told her and he heard her laugh, making his teeth clench, "Come on," she scoffed, "You know me better than that and I have a bachelors in Baizen," she told him, "I've been keeping an eye on you, on what you've been up to. I know where you are, why, and what you did to Blair Waldorf—_Bass_," she corrected impatiently.

He shifted in his seat, looking around, his eyes darting through the café, trying to find the tail, "You have no proof," he said, calling her bluff, "I have a DVD," she shot right back, "I had cameras installed all over my house, including all the guest rooms."

He smiled angrily, "You don't have anything. I didn't use any of the guestrooms—"

"Oh I know, you used my bedroom," she cut in airily, "There's a camera there too. That one's been there for years," she said, and he could hear the laughter in her voice, "You know I like to keep things interesting."

He swallowed the dryness in his throat, as the fact set in, "By your silence I take it you finally believe me," Georgina said, then continued, not waiting for his response, "Here's what you're going to do," she said, "You're going to get out of my penthouse and stay the hell away from my daughter. In turn, I'll let you keep amusing yourself at Chuck Bass's expense since it amuses me too," she said, "But one misstep or one slipped word, and I'll have you back in prison faster than you can say _bar soap_," she spat harshly and he let the phone slip, ending the call just as Blair walked into the café.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair walked into the café, spotted Carter, then made a beeline for his table. Her chin was sternly set as her heels clicking nearly to a stomp as she reached his table.

"You have five minutes, speak," she said, taking a seat opposite him.

He said nothing for a moment, disconcerting her, but she would never let that show.

"I want you to take out your checkbook."

Her brow rose in annoyed confusion, "Why, what's changed? You didn't want money before," she said, deciding to play along. He'd called her for a reason and if it had anything to do with Charlie, she had to get it out of him.

"Nothing," he replied, his grey eyes dismissing, but she didn't believe him, "I'm not buying it," she retorted, "Something has gone wrong in your little plan," she said, knowing her perception was spot on when he grinned.

"You'd like to think so, but no," he told her, "I just came to realize the satisfaction of seeing Chuck Bass's life turned upside down will be fleeting," he lamented, "I'll take enjoyment, amusement, but after that, what do I have?—nothing, and thanks to you, I realized that," he said, picking up his wine glass and giving her a cheers.

Her lips hardened into a frown and he smiled, leaning forward to grip her chin, "Relax," he told her, smoothing a thumb down her cheek, "You'll give yourself wrinkles."

She pulled out of his hold, her eyes a livid brown, "You're not getting a dime," she told him, pushing her chair back, "You don't have anything on me anymore," she reminded him, "Charlie knows about the past, the pictures were sent. It's over," she said, standing up, "And even if you hadn't sent the pictures, I'd never give you money."

His hand tightened on the glass, "It's not over until I say—unless you don't want to know where your daughter is."

She stopped short, "Where is she?" she asked, then caught herself, shaking her head, "You're lying," she said, sitting back down, getting curious stares.

"I can assure you, I'm not," he replied, waving a waiter away, "And I wouldn't worry so much if I were you. She's in great hands."

Blair leaned forward and her eyes narrowed dangerously, "Carter, I swear if you've done anything to my daughter, the time you spent in jail will pale in comparison to what awaits you."

His lips twitched up, "I haven't done anything to Charlotte," he replied calmly, too calmly, "But I'm not sure my son can say the same."

She pulled back, "Your—son?" she said, the words spilling from her lips incredulously.

"Yes, my son," he said, reaching into his suit for his wallet, "Forgive me if I've never made the introductions, but he's quite fond of your daughter," he said, then pulled a picture out of his wallet and handed it to her, "Besotted really," he added, "But I can't blame Gabriel. He shares my own weakness for Waldorf women."

Blair's eyes widened and her lips parted in complete horror and disbelief, "Gabriel Knight is your son?" she said as she blanched and finally made the connection, questions she'd had, falling into place.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you going in, Mr. Bass?"

Chuck's temples throbbed as he glared into the brightly lit café, contrasting to the dark night around them.

"Mr. Bass?"

"No," he said hoarsely, his throat aching with the effort, "Let's go," he told Walter then nodded to Arthur, a few feet away, "You too."

The driver protested, "But what about Mrs. Bass?" Arthur said and Chuck's fist clenched in response, "Apparently she already has a ride," he said, looking away when he saw Carter Baizen caress his wife's face.

"But—"

"Open the damn door or you're fired," he said in a sharp whisper and Walter had no choice but to do as his boss said.

* * *

A/N: Hi readers! So much is going wrong in the Bass family! But I'll right everything eventually. Lots of drama is ahead for everyone. Now that Blair knows about Gabe being Carter's son, Chuck will find out about him too, in the next chapter. They'll be a confrontation between Chuck and Gabe, and Gabe might end up saying three words, eight letters ;) As for Chuck finding out the truth about the pictures? He will really soon, possibly in the next chapter, but don't quote me on that just yet. I have to see if it works out that way as I write. And how does Georgina factor in all this? Any guesses what's going on with her? This is the home stretch everyone, there's possibly five chapters left in the story. Then it's Luke and Sophie's story which will be about 10-15 chapters long, but only if you want it. So let me know you're still reading and want the Luke story!

P.S. I thought I would have pictures for this chapter, but I have them for the next chapter lol so since I promised photoshopped pics, I've posted one of Dorota, VERY SPOILERY of what's coming up ahead. There's also the picture of the four leaf clover pin that Sophie gave to Luke.

XoXo Chrys


	35. Mission Accomplished

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_Blair and Chuck fought. Blair asked for a divorce after Chuck didn't believe she hadn't slept with Carter after seeing pictures of them with Blair in her underwear in a bed with Baizen. Blair left Chuck at the penthouse and took Luke and Matty with her. Charlie had run away with Gabe to the Hamptons and no one knew where they were. Charlie needed time after finding out about her parents past. She was angry that nothing was as it had been told to her, her entire life. Gabe convinced Charlie to send her mother a text saying she was alright so her parents wouldn't worry. Charlie noticed how close she was getting to Gabe but tried not to pay it any mind though it worried her. To distract Gabe from asking what was bothering her, she told him to take picture of her in various states of undress. Blair went to Lily who told her to give Chuck another chance so they could try to talk it out. Blair wasn't convinced but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and talk to him again. Serena came to see Blair at Lily's and Blair told her everything. Serena was angry but Blair made her promise to let her handle it herself. Luke was taking all this badly, not quite knowing what was going on and Rufus convinced Dan to let Sophie come have dinner with them and Luke and Sophie talked. She gave him a four leaf clover pin and told him everything would be fine. Carter tried to blackmail Georgina into giving him money in exchange for keeping his silence over Georgina's daughter, Allison's father's identity. Georgina told him she wouldn't be blackmailed and that she had recorded him drugging Blair and taking the photos. If he tried anything she told him, she'd send him to jail again. Angry, Carter called Blair to meet him at a café, saying it was about Charlie. He told Blair to give him money, she refused and he told her he knew where Charlie was and confessed that Gabriel Knight was his son. Dorota convinced Chuck that all may not be as it seems so he went to meet Blair and saw her sharing a table with Carter and he got so angry and left. _

**Chapter 35**

Blair shook her head, refusing to believe it, but the picture of Gabriel and Carter smiling back at her wasn't a fake. She even tried to rationalize that it wasn't what it seemed. She knew better than anyone how pictures could be misleading, but it was their smile that convinced her. She never noticed it before but Carter and Gabriel had the same grin.

"I don't, I—but—but he has a father, Adam—"

"Raised him while I was incarcerated," Carter finished for her, "My son shares my pain. I couldn't be there for him during his formative years."

Her nails dug into her palm, all this time she'd believed Allison Sparks was the link between Carter and Charlie and she'd been wrong. How could she have let this happen? How could she have missed it?

Carter's lips quirked into a satisfied smile at her position, "Now about that check," he said and she tossed the picture back, letting it slide over the table.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're not getting anything from me," she retorted, gripping her bag tighter.

His face twisted angrily, losing patience, "Your daughter—"

"My daughter will be brought back to me by the police which is where I should have gone the moment I woke up in Georgina's penthouse," she said, lacing her words with venom, "And if you do anything to her, Carter Baizen," she warned, "Or your deceiving snake of a son, I swear on my very life you'll pay for it," she gritted out then rose, reaching for her cell phone.

"We aren't done here," Carter said, pulling her to him, reaching out and gripping her arm where the glass had cut her. He squeezed so hard she cried out, getting startled stares from around the room.

"Is there a problem here?" the waiter said, looking between them, but before either one of them could reply, a tall burley man in a suit stepped forward, "Let the lady go," he said, it wasn't even a demand, just a statement, but Carter took one look at him then around the room and shoved her away, making her stumble back into the guy.

"Are you alright?"

Blair gave a grateful trembling nod to the man, "Thank you, Caesar," she told the bodyguard, one of the two she'd hired for Charlie, "Just—just please get me out of here," she stammered and the man put his hand on her back and led her out of the café.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck gulped back some scotch, straight out of the bottle as the limo drove on its way back to the penthouse.

He had wanted to be wrong, he'd wanted it more than anything, he cursed and took another swig, dampening his crumpled shirt with the liquid as some escaped and traveled down his chin and neck.

White hot anger had his mind racing, yet unable to focus as his alcohol level rose. He wanted to hurt him, he wanted to hurt her, but when he thought of her face, "Fuck," he spat, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, all he could see were his children, Matty and Charlie, her smile, Luke and his dimples. They were so much a part of her, he couldn't hurt them that way, but he could hurt him. He could hurt him enough for the both of them, he thought, gripping the bottle so hard his fingers turned white.

He cursed again, wanting his mind to go blank so he could stop seeing her with him, in his arms, in his bed, "Arthur!" he bit out, banging his fist on the button to lower the partition, "We're taking a detour. They say misery loves company, and I need some now."

He put the bottle down and glared at his unsteady hand then slowly pulled his wedding ring off, letting it fall from his grasp.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where's my mother?" Luke asked as he walked past the foyer toward his grandmother who was sitting on the couch with her phone in hand.

"She—she went out for a little while. She needed some air," Lily said and Luke frowned as his brother and Will made their way to sit next to her.

"Hi, Grandma," Sophie said, following the boys so she could kiss Lily's cheek, "Hello, Sweetheart," Lily replied smiling, smoothing Sophie's hair away from her face, "I hear you've had an eventful day," she said and Sophie shrugged with a small grin, "We know we weren't supposed to go off on our own like that, right Luke?"

Luke gave his own shrug and she huffed, "Well _I_ know we were wrong. I promise it won't happen again," she said and he grinned, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I can keep it," she argued and he gave in with amusement, "You know, you're right, let me amend, you shouldn't make promises you _won't_ keep."

"You're annoying."

"It's most of my appeal," he countered, smoothing an invisible wrinkle off his jacket.

Lily lost her troubled gaze and gave a small chuckle, "Were they like this the whole time?" she asked Rufus and he smiled back, "I wouldn't know, I let them have a booth all to themselves."

"In the sole interest of self-preservation, I'm sure," Luke commented and Rufus laughed with a shake of his head.

"So did you enjoy your meal?" Lily asked, and Luke's lips thinned in disgust, "No offense," he nodded to Rufus, "But I could use a seltzer water with a spritz of lime, oh and a dash of vodka."

"Lucas," Lily warned and he smirked, "Rest assured, Grandmother, I've never tried it myself, but it seems to work well for my father," he said pensively, "but he also accompanies it with a small pill that I still haven't quite figured out what it is."

"Honestly," Lily said shaking her head.

"Well that's something else to add to the list once I have Chuck in front of me," said Serena walking into the living room, "And I don't care what you say, he's going to get an earful," she said, and Lily nodded, remaining silent as she gave a quick look around to the children, making Luke's eyes narrow in speculation.

"Mommy, when did you get here?" Will asked and Serena smiled, "A while ago," she said, "I left your father at home."

"I bet he wasn't too happy about that," Sophie grinned, "He wasn't exactly pleased, but I left him in a well enough mood," she replied.

Luke snickered and Serena darted him a look, making him raise his hands in a yielding gesture, "I said nothing."

"You didn't have to," Serena said wryly, but cupped his chin and softly asked, "How are you holding up?"

Luke pulled back, looking away slightly defensively, "I'm fine, except for my stomach," he told her then lifted his gaze to Sophie, "Come with me to the kitchen?"

"Luke—," Lily interrupted, "I know, I know," he said to her, "Nothing more than a shot of Pepto and a glass of dry ginger ale on the rocks," he said, making Lily sigh in exasperation.

As he was walking away with Sophie he heard his brother say, "When will Mommy be back?" and he pressed his lips when he heard Rufus distract him.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair walked out of the café suppressing the small quake of her shoulders.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I told you I'm fine," she told the man, more sharply than she'd intended. She was so angry she'd let Carter get to her and even more incensed with what she'd learned. Gabriel had lied to them all.

Her steps became more anxious, she needed to see her daughter. She had to get her back. She knew Charlie would be devastated once she knew the truth, but at least she'd be safe, away from that first class manipulator, she thought, grinding her teeth.

"You aren't fine, you're bleeding," Caesar said, stepping in front of her to halt her progress.  
Blair stopped, looking up at the dark haired man through narrowed eyes, "Get out of my way," she told him, not about to be pushed around or dictated to again that day, especially not by this GI-Joke, ex-military, brute she'd employed.

"I don't mean to interfere, Mrs. Bass," he said apologetically, while stepping back, "But you really should have that looked at," he told her and his quiet solemnity had her looking at her arm, where a small trickle of blood was running down to her wrist.

She cursed unbecomingly and went into her bag to get her monogrammed handkerchief then pressed it over her cut. She grimaced and bit her bottom lip as the small wound throbbed, "I'm fine," she reassured the guard, "It's just a little irritated, that's all," she said and he gave a small nod in answering, opting to remain silent.

Blair looked around, becoming more aware of her surroundings, "Where's Arthur?" she frowned, then went into her bag for her cell phone, only to see the screen black. She sighed, she'd forgotten it had died out.

She heard a beep then saw Caesar reach up to his ear then nod, "Copy that," he said then settled his green gaze on her, "Jerry just informed me that Mr. Bass arrived while we were inside the café then promptly left with both limousines."

He had to have seen her with Carter. She heaved nauseously at the news. She couldn't imagine what more he'd be thinking, or rather she could, and the thought made her stomach contracted again.

"It's alright, Mrs. Bass, our car is just over there," Caesar said, motioning towards the black town car down the street.

She nodded, mobilizing herself into a stride, "Take me home," she told him, picking up her pace, "Please, just—I need to get home," she said, speaking past the crack in her voice.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie's eyes fluttered and she tried to shift but found she couldn't. Gabe's legs were entwined with hers and his warmth engulfed her as he held her from behind, her back to his chest.

She waited for the panic she'd felt earlier at having him this close, at letting him be this close to her, but it never came.

She didn't feel the anger or the hurt of her parents' lies, she didn't feel unsure of her relationship with Gabe, she didn't feel any of it. She just felt…happy.

She smiled sleepily.

She refused to delve into the how's and why's so she snuggled back into him and let her lids flutter shut again.

Reality and the sun would rise all too soon, but for now, it could all wait.

**XOXOXOXO**

Her hands unbuttoned his rumpled shirt as her lips grazed his jaw then his neck, moaning against his ear though his hands weren't even on her.

"Touch me," she whispered, pulling him to caress her bare thigh but Chuck remained immobile.

She laughed and he flinched, hating the sound because it didn't sound like _her_. She turned to look at him and he hated that too. They weren't the deep brown eyes that he craved. They were a flat hazel that couldn't aspire to be gold nor had the spark of intelligence, nor the defiance, nor anything else that always drew him in.

"It's okay, I'll do all the work," she said, then slipped to the limo floor and grasped his belt. He jolted out of his thoughts and gripped her wrists hard.

She stiffened then smiled, rising onto her knees, "If you wanted it rough, all you had to do was ask."

His eyes darkened, and memories flooded of when he'd told Blair nearly the exact same thing so many years ago, _so many years_...

He snapped with a simmering undercurrent of anger and he pulled the blonde up, possessing her mouth harshly, opening her up for the sweep of his tongue but it tasted bitter on his lips and even wrought acrid havoc on his buds.

Something tightened inside him painfully.

No matter what he did he couldn't respond to her and in truth he didn't want to, and that only made him angrier as he pushed her back and sucked in a faint whiff of perfume. Not hers, _hers_, and he didn't know if the scent was real or a trick of his inebriated mind, but either way it made him fist his hands in pure irritation.

"Arthur, back to the penthouse," he ordered the driver, not giving the confused woman a second glance.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So what's up? I know it's not your stomach because you didn't eat any of your food."

"You call that food?" Luke asked dryly, "Even Stock would turn his muzzle at it," he said as they walked into the kitchen.

Sophie shook her head, then dismissed the maid who was putting away some plates, "Agatha, would you please give us a sec?"

"Of course, Miss Humphrey," the older woman said, but she stopped her, "Agatha, I've told you before, it's Sophie, just Sophie," she said.

"Alright, Miss," she said, giving them both a formal nod then left the room, leaving Sophie shaking her head with a grin.

"You shouldn't associate with the help," Luke told her, grabbing an apple from the center island, "It might give them the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be, Lucas?" Sophie asked, crossing her arms.

Luke ignored her and took a bite out the apple with a resounding crunch, irritating Sophie further, which as always amused him further too.

"Maids are people too," she told him, "If Dorota were here you wouldn't have dared to say anything," she went on then tapped her foot, "Well?" she asked impatiently and he took his time chewing then swallowed and pointed a finger at her with the hand that held the apple, "Careful Humphrey, the Brooklyn's showing."

She hissed, "You're such a snob and a jerk, and a liar," she said, leaning on the island.

He grinned, "All that? How appalling. As a friend I urge you to cease all contact with me."

"I should," she retorted, making his grin fade, "You wouldn't last a week," he told her.

"No, _you_ wouldn't last a week—in fact," she said, tapping a finger against her chin, "You didn't, or did you already forget our bet?" she taunted, "You lost, Bass."

"There were extenuating circumstances," he argued and she laughed, "So that's what you call David?"

His eyes narrowed, "No, I call him a—"

"Okay, stop," Sophie said, the amusement fading from her face, "We didn't come here to argue about the maid or my friend."

"Then why did we?"

"I don't know, Luke, why did we?" she asked with a pout at the familiar back-and-forth, "This little game isn't fun, so stop it or else I'm going back to the living room."

"Did you know your eyes flash lighter when you're angry? It's curious, they almost appeared green for a moment."

"What?"

"I—I know I said I wouldn't meddle," Luke rushed, avoiding Sophie's gaze as she awkwardly smoothed a curl behind her ear, "But my mother's MIA and I don't like it."

"She—she probably needed a breather," Sophie replied, "I know how upset she can get when she argues really bad with your dad."

"Badly," he corrected, making her cross her arms with annoyance, "And I don't know if that's all it is," he said looking down, "Lend me your cell phone."

"Uh uh," she told him, stopping him in his tracks, "You said you didn't want to know and that you'd stay out of it. I'm not going to help you this time."

"_Phee_," he almost begged, putting his apple down and stepping closer to her. She looked away and let out an audible breath, "Fine, I'll help," she said and he smirked, "But not until tomorrow."

The smile died on his lips, "Why? My mother's missing now."

"She's not missing. She went for a walk. She's probably going to talk to you when she gets back and I don't want to make a whole big gigantic mess when your mom can explain things to you herself."

He pursed his lips, "Fine," he told her, "But if she doesn't tell me, you've already given me your word that you'd help me."

"Like always," she said, with a helpless eye roll, "I really need new friends."

His face dimmed in puzzlement, "Like David Reed?"

She frowned, "No—yes," she flustered, "David's different. We have fun, it's easy."

"As opposed to difficult and a bore."

Her lips parted, "No, that's not what I meant," she told him, reaching out when he tried to walk past her, "You're my best friend."

"Which is why I'm leaving you out of it," he said, not missing a beat.

"Huh?"

"If I have to do some digging, I'm doing it on my own."

"Luke, I—"

"Don't," he said, stopping her, "I'm not angry," he shrugged, "I just don't want to make things any more difficult for you. You've helped me enough."

"Wait!" she said, but he was already walking out of the kitchen, leaving her wishing she had Cedric to hold tight as her eyes filled with confused tears.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you sure you don't know anything else?"

"She left in taxi that is all. I'm sorry I not help more, Mrs. Bass," said Vanya apologetically, looking between her and the officers standing in front of him, "I should have call right away when Miss Charlie leave," he said and Blair waved, quieting him, "It's not your fault," she said, silently placing the blame on herself as she turned to walk the officers out of the building.

"Keep your cell phone on," said the medium height, blonde officer as they reached the streets, "Your daughter might call. In the meantime, we'll check the records on the number she texted from, see if we can come up with anything."

She'd been so relieved to see a text from Charlie when she plugged in her phone and turned it on, but the text hadn't said much and there wasn't any guarantee that it had actually come from her daughter, she thought, growing more anxious by each passing second. The calls she'd made to the number had all gone straight to voicemail, making her even crazier with worry. She knew she was at the end of her rope, but there was no way she wasn't letting go. She would tug and pull and yank, fall whatever else may, but she wouldn't.

"I'll be sure to, thank you," she said, quieting her thoughts to respond, "And thank you for coming so quickly."

"Not at all," said his partner, a tall auburn haired man with green eyes, "With runaways you usually have to wait twenty-four hours to file a report, but your family is held in high regard down at precinct 19," he said, and Blair nodded. They'd recently donated to have the entire building rehabbed, more for personal benefit than for charity. Chuck always said it was good to have grateful law enforcement, but she banished him out of her thoughts. She'd deal with him when he reappeared.

"We'll be in touch. You have my number, call us if you hear anything."

She watched the officers get into their vehicle and drive off, just as a more than familiar black limousine drove up and came to a stop.

The door opened, Chuck stumbled out, followed by a tall blonde who was adjusting her short dress.

Chuck straightened and stepped back when he saw her.

She returned the gaze then dropped it, glancing down at his unbuttoned pants and then to the woman fixing her dress strap. The wall of determination she'd just built crumbled beneath her. Her eyes clouded and she nearly coiled back, wanting to shut out the scene in front of her.

"Why did you get out of the limo? I told you Arthur would drive you home," he retorted, slurring his words slightly.

"No, Chuck, let her stay," she said, wiping the angry tears that escaped the corner of her eyes, "And while we're at it why don't you invite her inside? Upstairs? Into our home?" her voice escalated, "Where I just handed an officer a picture of our daughter!" she full out yelled, choking on the words, "You inconsiderate, selfish bastard!" she hurled, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of a couple of passerby's.

His insides quivered, protesting all that he'd consumed, but more, the look on Blair's face. He hardened his features, it shouldn't matter. He shouldn't care but he did, but he'd never let her see that.

"And you, you classless conniving concubine get the hell out of here," Blair demanded, going after the blonde, who's eyes widened as she stepped back, "Get off my street, get out of my city!" she nearly screamed, having to be pulled back by Chuck.

"Mr. Bass?" Vanya asked, nearing them.

"It's fine," Chuck said, struggling with Blair in his arms.

"Nothing's fine, damn you!" she yelled, fighting, banging her fists into his chest.

"Arthur, take her home!" Chuck called out to his driver as he dragged Blair back into the lobby of their building, away from prying eyes.

"Get off! Let me go!" she spat, but Chuck continued to pull her until they were locked inside the elevator with the emergency button pushed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, wanting to deflect so he wouldn't respond to the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"How could you?" she said, finally pulling out of his arms, "In our limo? With all that's going wrong with Charlie and us? How could you do that to me?" she said, unable to stifle the sob that cut her breath, making her chest burn like it was on fire.

"What about you?" he threw right back, his own throat growing thick, "Carter Baizen? Did you forget? You broke our vows long before I did and once more tonight."

She shook her head slightly, the movement barely perceptible as her breath came in short shudders. She brought a trembling hand up to her throat, as if searching for her voice, but she couldn't find it. Somewhere it registered that she must be in shock, but she could only just stand there.

"What? Nothing to say now?" he retorted, focusing on his anger because if he didn't, if he let it go for even just a second, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from reaching for her, "I saw you, I saw you both having a nice cozy chat," he said, flexing his jaw with the pent up pain, "You slept with him, then at the first opportunity you ran right back," he gritted out, "Why? Fuck," he cursed, "Tell me why?" he yelled, banging his fist into the elevator wall, ignoring the pain that shot right up his arm.

She didn't even flinch, she was in a trance or too numb to react to anything else, "At the first chance you went out and had sex," she said in a small lost voice, "You didn't think twice, or three times for each of our—our children," she said, her chin wobbling helplessly.

He felt his own chin tremble and he brought a hand up to stop it, "I—I," he started, stumbling on the truth, but he couldn't admit it. She'd done this, she'd done it all on her own with Carter.

She shook her head and clenched her eyes shut, "Gabriel is Carter Baizen's son."

"W—What?" he said, his lips parted, taken aback. He'd expected her to confess or deny and lie, anything, but what she'd just said, "Gabriel, as in Gabriel Knight, Gabriel?"

She nodded slowly, "Adam Knight adopted and raised him. Gabriel barely had a relationship with Carter and he blames you for it."

Chuck's eyes darted back and forth trying to comprehend what all that meant, that criminal, his son—Gabriel—_Charlie_, "Life as he knows it is over," he said, patting his creased shirt then his pants, searching for his cell phone frantically.

She gave a small painful, mirthless laugh, "You're finally starting to get it. I never slept with Cater Baizen."

He refused to believe it, shaking his head in denial, almost afraid to listen to what she was trying to tell him, "I—I saw the pictures, every last one. They're ingrained up here," he grated, smashing his index finger into his temple.

"Carter sent me a text and attached to it was a picture of Charlie and him. He said if I didn't meet with him, he'd tell her about our past," she said, fighting to get it all out before the strain on her vocal cords rendered her speechless, "I couldn't let that happen. I knew how you felt so I—I went to meet him and he showed me the folder he had on you, the same one Charlie had in her hands earlier today. I—I asked him what he wanted, and—and—," her breath thinned, "He refused to tell me until we had a drink together. I agreed to only one and after, I don't…I don't remember anything else, just waking up hours later on a strange bed in my underwear."

His eyes burned and prickled in fury, in confusion, "Why—why the hell—why?"

She looked away from him before any more tears could fall then gave a small, defeated shrug, "You never told me you had Carter imprisoned, but he let me know all about it and, he wanted you to hurt for it."

His whole body went rigid, he nearly doubled over sick, _oh God_, "Blair—"

She gave a watery smile, "Mission accomplished."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie shifted and groaned, sore in places she'd never ever mention. She opened her eyes and grimaced at the morning sunlight shining through the window to the right of her.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Sleep?" she grinned, "I don't remember doing much of that," she said, turning into Gabe's arms.

He smiled and held her tight, kissing her jaw then her neck, making her squirm when his roughened cheek grazed over her skin, "Get away," she squealed, pushing him, "You are not coming any closer until you've shaven that vagrant look off."

He laughed and pulled her on top of him, "I'm betting I could make you like it."

"Perhaps," she smiled, "You have turned me on to quite a few things lately."

"And you've turned me on—period."

Her eyes dropped from his teasing gaze to his lips and she shivered slightly when she felt his hand glide up the back of her bare thigh, making her suck in a lungful, "Well good morning," she breathed, "You're definitely up."

He smirked, "You didn't think I'd be?"

Her cheeks heated, "After my fashion show last night, I had my doubts," she said, thinking of all the hours she'd spent parading around in next to nothing while he snapped picture after picture, and then the hours after the camera had stopped flashing.

"Well let me assuage those fears," he said, grabbing hold of her other thigh and making her straddle him, "I'm most definitely, without question or doubt—_up_."

She gasped, "So I see."

"So you feel," he said, gripping her hips, letting the blanket fall away as her eyes rolled back and she arched, "I—I can't do this again," she whimpered as all that was wrong in her life started to filter into her haze filled mind.

"Do you want me to prove you wrong?" he groaned, tightening his hold to keep her in place.

She couldn't stay there forever, sooner or later she'd have to face the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to deny him, not when she had a sinking feeling they were racing against time—and completely losing.

"Yes."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair awoke with a start, pulling herself out of an Audreyless nightmare that for once was better than her own reality.

She sat up, still breathing hard as she reached for the clock on the nightstand next to her. It was almost seven in the morning and she'd barely gotten two hours of sleep.

"Good, you're up."

She nearly gasped as she turned to see her son, already dressed, rising off a chair across the room from her, "Luke, is everything alright? Where's your brother?"

Luke looked past her, then looked down. All night he'd played a pro-con ping-pong with himself, trying to make up his mind whether to ask or not. In the end, he'd settled on asking. He couldn't help it. He never could leave well enough alone, especially if well enough wasn't well enough for him.

"Right next to you," he finally replied, motioning to the other side of the bed.

She quickly turned to see Matty huddled in a little ball sound asleep, "When did he sneak in here?" she whispered, in part to keep her voice down, but also because she couldn't manage any more seeing her baby boy curled up that way, as if trying to protect himself in his sleep.

"About an hour ago," Luke said, "He told me he had a bad dream and ran through the connecting door.

"Why didn't he wake me?" she asked, rubbing a hand in a smooth circle against Matty's back.

"He didn't want to," Luke said, putting his hands into his pants pocket to keep his mother from seeing them clenched, "We both heard you crying…all night," he said, then looked away, gritting his teeth to keep himself from reacting to the stricken look on his mother's face.

"Oh, Luke, I'm—I'm sorry," she said, her voice growing unsteady against her will, "I'm so sorry," she apologized, reaching for him, "I never meant for you to hear any of that," she said, pulling him into a hug.

Luke remained stiff as his face flushed with heat, but he refused to let tears form, "It—it's alright," he said, pulling back, "I'm no worse for wear," he told her, exhaling quickly. His mother obviously had enough on her mind. He wasn't going to add to it by doing something as ridiculous as crying like an infant.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Lucas. It's okay to be angry, it's okay to be upset," she said, blinking rapidly before the floodgates could open up and drown her all over again, "There's no shame in it. It's not a shame to feel, it's not a shame to show it," she said, needing him to understand that, if nothing else.

Luke broke their gaze, finding it hard to focus through his blurred vision. He didn't like it. He hated this feeling of vulnerability, despised it, "So are you going to tell me why we spent the night at the Place and why you were crying?" he asked, quickly changing the subject he didn't want to get into any further, "Or better yet, why you dragged Matthew and me out of the house so suddenly," he said, seeing his mother's gaze waver, "But I'm guessing they're all just one and the same and have a short answer of Chuck Bass."

Blair ran a hand through her disheveled locks, trying to center herself and figure out a way to explain what she could barely come to terms with herself. She shifted and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "I'm not going to lie to you," she said, choosing her words as carefully as she could, "And I'm not going to say everything's alright when it isn't," she said, and he jammed his fists back into his pockets before they quaked and showed how anxious he really felt.

She had to keep talking, just say what she needed to say, but it was so hard seeing how difficult this was for her son, "Your father and I argued—"

"You argue all the time," he said, not able to stop himself, wanting to stall what he knew was coming.

"But this time was different," she said, shaking her head in apology, "Your father believed I did something I didn't do."

He frowned in confusion, "Mom—"

"He doesn't believe it anymore," she rushed, "But I can't just forget it. I can't just forget that he doubted me, for even a second," she said, looking up and blinking quickly. She wouldn't say anything else. She'd never tell him Chuck had cheated on her after. She'd never risk the relationship her children had with their father. She couldn't do that to them, no matter how much she wanted to hurt Chuck for the way he hurt her.

"What did he believe?"

"Don't ask me that," she said, standing up and reaching for her robe, "I won't tell you. It has nothing to do with you children and everything to do with your father and I—_alone_, you got that?" she warned, reaching inside to detach herself from the pain that made it difficult to form coherent sentences.

Luke looked down and shrugged at a loss, "Will you work it out?"

Blair held in an unexpected sob then reached out to touch her little boy's face, "I don't know, Sweetheart. I'm sorry, but I just don't know."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Wake up!"

The sharp voice blasted through his groggy, muddled up mind and he sat up, squinting and groaning, "Lily," he croaked, putting his hands on the table to pull himself up into a sitting position. He was in the booth across from the stage at Victrola.

"Now stand up," she ordered, hands clenched on her hips.

"Regally authoritative, Mother," he smirked, "It's almost arousing."

"I'm not playing into your games, Charles," Lily said, her brown eyes boring down at him, "You need to clean yourself up, and go after your wife."

"So you're here for Blair," he said, reaching for the glass of scotch he'd left on the table, downing the remaining liquid in one gulp.

"Yes, I'm here for her, she's as much my daughter as you are my son."

"And by that you mean not at all," he said dryly.

"_Charles_," she said as her face dimmed at the hurtful gibe.

He looked down, rubbed the stubble on his jaw then cursed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," he said as Lily put her Chanel clutch down and joined him in the booth, "I know you didn't," she said, turning to him, "Let's talk," she told him and he shook his head, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Blair was in tears, there's plenty to talk about," she replied, arching a brow expectantly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to quell his emotions, "I've just made the biggest mistake of my life."

Lily put a hand to her chest, as if preparing herself for the worse, "What exactly did you do?"

He shook his head again, "I accused her of cheating on me."

Lily frowned, "Charles, that's ridiculous, Blair would never—"

"There were photos," he said, not trying to defend himself, just giving her the facts, he had no defense as far as he was concerned, "But they were misleading."

"That's terrible," she said, putting a hand on his upper arm, "But I'm sure Blair will forgive you after you apologize and make it up to her."

"I can't," he denied, his temples throbbing in protest, "You don't know all the things I said to her, things I, I didn't mean—I—"

"You have to try," she told him, taking his hand, "It may take some time, but you have to keep at it. I know she—"

"I slept with someone else," he lied, he'd only shared one stomach turning kiss with the woman, but he couldn't tell Lily the truth, she'd tell Blair and he couldn't let that happen. He'd hurt her so badly, he didn't deserve another chance. He didn't deserve her. He'd broken up his whole family. Everything that had happened was his fault.

He'd never be able to forgive himself for Blair's tears, or forget her voice as she begged him to listen and he hadn't.

"Charles you didn't," Lily said, with a pained disbelief marring her features.

"I did," he rushed, "I didn't wait for explanations, I retaliated. There's no turning back from that," he said then reached into his pocket, "Give this to her," he said, his fingers turning white as he pressed the piece of jewelry between his thumb and forefinger, "Tell her I—I'm sorry," the words arrived hoarse and uneven, and he cursed again, handing her his wedding ring.

Lily took the ring and her eyes flooded with regret, "I came here for you too, you know."

"You shouldn't have," he shrugged, then slid to the other side of the booth and rose on unsteady feet, then walked away.

**XOXOXOXO **

Luke looked out the window of the limo on his way to the Hamptons not really seeing anything, not the highway, not the cars, not anything.

His mind was still on the pictures that were in an envelope clenched in his hand.

After talking with his mother he couldn't just stay there and do nothing. He had to fix things. No matter what his mother had said, if his parents couldn't work it out on their own, then he would work it out for them. He'd waited until his mom was in the shower then he'd slipped away, going straight back home in search of his father. He hadn't been there, but he'd found all these nauseating photos strewn all over the floor in the study, or what used to be the study. Now it resembled a ravaged war zone.

The pictures had stared up at him, showing his mother in a state no son would ever want to see. His retinas were still on fire.

_Your father believed I did something I didn't do_

There was no doubt this was what his mother was referring to. The evidence was damning, except he knew her. He knew his mother would never do this and apparently his father hadn't taken her word for it, or had taken it too late.

_He doesn't believe it anymore. But I can't just forget it. I can't just forget that he doubted me, for even a second_

He thought he'd had all the pieces of the puzzle assembled, of course that was until he'd taken a good look at the pictures and saw a piece that didn't quite fit.

_Carter Baizen_

He'd barely given the man a second thought. He knew he was an ex-con, he knew he was Gabriel's real father, Charlie herself had told him which was why she'd been spending time with the man, but that didn't explain why it was him in the photos.

He turned his monogrammed ring with frustration, why him?

He had a bad feeling Gabriel Knight knew the answer and if he did, if he'd used his sister for some kind of gain, he'd use all his considerable connections to make him pay for it.

That wasn't a threat, it wasn't a promise, it just was.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie leaned over the tub, as she was filling it up, so she could have a good soak. She had finally dragged herself out of the bed and into the bathroom. She'd finally given in and acknowledged she had to stop running from herself, it wasn't possible. It wouldn't get her anywhere.

She needed time, she needed to gain perspective, she needed to breathe, she sighed, she just needed to be alone so she'd sent Gabe out to bring her a decent cup of coffee. She'd told him the inn's brew was inconsumable, buying her at least a half an hour or more when she added the pastries she just had to have from a bakery twenty minutes away from the coffee shop that made the best cup in East Hampton.

She grinned at how he'd agreed so easily, leaving her with a lingering kiss on the lips.

There was a sudden knock on the room's door that brought her out of her thoughts. She frowned, shifting on the edge of the tub as she glanced towards the entrance through the open bathroom door. Gabe wasn't supposed to be back this soon.

She leaned forward to turn the water off, but the door swung open, making her catch her breath.

"Luke," she said surprised, then she tensed as she walked out of the bathroom to the adjoining room, "Are Mom and Dad with you?"

"No," he shook his head, "I came alone," he told her and she noticed her younger brother looked worried and angry.

"What's wrong? How'd you find me?" she asked, walking around him to close the door.

"I know all your hideouts," he said, taking in her attire. She pulled Gabe's nightshirt lower, trying to cover up, but it was no use so she took in a taut breath, "What do you want?"

"For you to get dressed," he said, reaching over to the rumpled bed to retrieve one of her dresses.

"I'm not going anywhere yet," she said, crossing her arms, but she was forced to catch the garment when her brother threw it at her. She looked down at him with annoyance, "Look, I know Mom and Dad must be furious but I sent a text to let them know I'm alright. I'm going back in a couple of days."

"You're going back now," Luke retorted, opening up an envelope she hadn't noticed he had in his hand, "Where's Gabriel?" he asked, looking around the room. The venom in his voice confused her, "And spare me," he said, "I know he's here with you."

"He is, but he isn't here now," she replied, "I sent him out for coffee."

"Good," Luke said steely, thrusting a few pictures at her, "It gives us time to converse a little. Maybe you can tell me just what this is all about."

Charlie's eyes widened as she took in the pictures, her lips parted but no sound came out.

"Everything went to hell in just the one day that you've been away," Luke said, straining to keep in control, "Mom and Dad fought like they never fought before. Mom dragged Matty and me away, Mom isn't wearing her wedding ring…"

Charlie tried to keep up with what Luke was telling her and what her eyes were telling her as she took in picture after disgusting picture, "This—this is Gabe's dad."

"Yeah, no shit," Luke countered angrily, done with measuring his tone, "Snap out of it, and answer me."

"I—I, Mom—"

"Mom didn't do it, she told me herself. Dad didn't believe her at first but now he does and that's why they're fighting, which means someone's been screwing with us."

She shook her head in nervous denial, "Gabe had nothing to do with this. How could he? It doesn't make any sense."

"You trust him, how quaint," Luke said wryly, "But I don't, and until we sort this out, you're staying far away from him."

Charlie thrust the pictures back at him with annoyance, "You are not going to tell me what to do. I'm going to wait here until Gabe comes back and we'll sort this out together."

"Wrong," Luke bit out, "You're coming home with me, and together we're going to help our parents."

"There's no way you can make me, you little weasel," she said tersely, pulling him towards the door, "You're getting out and staying out until I've gotten to the bottom of this," she said, pulling the door open to find two men in suits standing there.

Luke smirked and pulled away then pulled the hem of his suit jacket to smooth out the wrinkles, "I can't make you," he said, "But they can, Caesar, Jerry, may I formally introduce you to Charlotte Bass."

Charlie huffed incredulously, "Lucas, I'm not going anywhere," she said through her teeth.

Luke shrugged, "Forgive me, dear sister. This'll hurt me more than—well I won't lie, it won't," he said then nodded his head, "Take her to the limo."

"No!" Charlie yelled and kicked and pulled, but found herself being lifted anyway, "Luke, I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me? I'm going to—get off!" she screamed, but her cries went unheard.

They went down the stairs and then past the front desk where a wide-eyed receptionist stood.

Luke sighed, "It costs more and more every day to clean up a child's mess," he remarked as he went into his wallet and pulled out several hundred dollar bills, "We were never here, understood?"

The receptionist glanced down at him with alarmed confusion but he accepted the bills and Luke grinned, "Good," he said, then swept a dismayed gaze over the man at his grungy look and pulled out a few more bills, "There's a punch line somewhere in that outfit, but I don't get it. Next time, steer clear of wholesale," he advised, then handed the dumbfounded man the extra money and walked out.

**XOXOXOXO**

"You sure it's here?" Carter asked glancing at the big white house with plantation shutters.

"Yes, Mr. Baizen, the address I gave you is where the GPS indicated the phone is."

Carter nodded, "Thank you," he said into his phone, then ended the call, looking from the inside of his car to the inn across the street. Gabriel had stopped in to see him right before he'd left to meet his girlfriend. Being the concerned parent he was, he'd told him he couldn't let him leave, at least not without a way to get in contact with him should the need arise. Gabe of course refused to take his cell phone with him, fearing they'd get caught, so Carter had given him his, he thought with a mocking grin. Gabe was entirely too gullible, a trait he got from his mother he was sure, he scoffed to himself.

He pulled his seatbelt off and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. He looked both ways and crossed the street. If he could convince his son and Charlotte to come with him, he'd have Chuck Bass exactly where he wanted him.

He walked briskly inside the inn and a bell jangled _charmingly_ as soon as the door opened.

The front desk was empty so he had to be subjected to another ringing bell as he hit the one resting on the desk impatiently.

A guy in his early twenties came out of a room to his left, wearing a graphic t-shirt and ripped jean shorts. He looked out of place in an area where the average home was seven figures.

Carter frowned, "I'd like to have a word or two," he said, turning to the man who looked him up and down suspiciously.

"What about?" the man said.

"My son and his girlfriend," he replied, "Gabriel Knight and Charlotte Bass though they're probably not going by those names," he said, "They're teens," he clarified, "Both brown haired, brown eyed, I'm sure you know who I'm referring to."

The man's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms, "I don't know who you're talking about, besides, we like our privacy. We don't just give out our guests' information."

Carter shifted on his feet with irritation, "Well, this time you're going to make an exception. They're sixteen and seventeen respectively and they've left home, do you really want to be charged with harboring a runaway?"

The young guy let his arms fall to his side, panicking, "Hey, I'm only here for a month, helping my aunt out. I don't want any trouble."

"Neither do I," Carter said, with a small satisfied grin, "So are you going to tell me what room they're in?"

The man shook his head nervously, "The hot chick she's—she's gone, some little Napoleon looking dude came in and got her with two men in suits. She was kicking and screaming. It didn't look right," he said, then his eyes widened, "Shit, I'm not responsible for a kidnapping now, am I?" he said anxiously, "The men, they—they touched this bell," he said, rushing up to get it, "Their fingerprints might still be on it," he said, then cursed again, putting it down, "Fuck, did I just contaminate evidence?"

Carter sighed, "Calm down, CSI New York," he retorted, eyes darkening in anger, Charlie was gone, he was too late, "It was probably someone her father sent. What about my son? I know he's still here," he said, knowing the cell phone wouldn't be there otherwise, "Was he hurt? What did they do with him?" he asked, and stilled when he noticed he cared. He folded his hand into a tight fist and dismissed it as soon as the thought came. He didn't mean anything to his son, and he owed that to Chuck Bass too.

"No, he wasn't even here. He left like a half an hour ago and hasn't been back since."

He frowned, "So their things are still in the room?"

"Yeah," the guy said, reaching behind the desk for the extra key, "You can check it out if you want."

Carter took the key and nodded, "Thank you," he said then took to the stairs two at a time. He didn't know why he was searching the room, but it couldn't hurt. Right now he had nothing to go on, and he couldn't, wouldn't stop until the Bass family was as dismantled as his was.

He reached the door and turned the key quickly. The room was in disarray. The bed was unmade and there were clothes strewn everywhere.

He walked further into the room and looked around, nothing caught his eye. He went to one nightstand, opened it up, there was nothing in it, but a bible. Once upon a time he might have felt a twinge of guilt, but right now he didn't.

He walked around the bed to the other nightstand and inside he found the cell phone. He grabbed it and pressed a few buttons. There was nothing in it but a sent text. He cursed and tossed the phone on the bed. He was about to grab a lamp and fling it towards the nearest wall when he spotted Gabriel's duffle bag.

He bent and opened it, and inside, nestled amongst his son's clothes was a camera. He picked it up, turned it on, and grinned, seeing picture after bare picture of Charlotte Bass. He smiled, "Gotcha."

* * *

A/N: This would have been out a month ago, but I had an electrical problem in my apartment and I couldn't turn on my computer for nearly a month. I was going crazy, but I finally got everything resolved and sat down to write. I know this chapter was depressing, not what you want to read given the show now, but don't get me started on that lol. I will fix things between Chuck and Blair as I've said before, it's just going to take a little time. Anyway, what did you think of the chapter? From the Dorota spoiler pic I posted with the last chapter, you should know some of what will be coming up. In the next chapter we'll see more into Chuck and Blair's thoughts and what they are thinking after the huge blow out. If you want more CIRL, let me know and review. It keeps me going when I feel like giving up because I feel no one is reading.

P.S. There's only one new pic to this chapter because all the ones I have have to be saved for later chapters. The pic is of Charlie in Gabe's nightshirt sitting on the edge of the tub, just as she turns because Luke has knocked on the door. Link is in my profile but for some reason links are no longer clickable so you might have to copy and paste my photobucket link to see the pics.

XoXo Chrys


	36. Hollow

**Charlie in Real Life**

It's been so long, I know, so here's a refresher:

Chuck and Blair have been married for 12 years and have three kids, Charlie (16), Luke (11), and Matthew (5)

Dan and Serena are married and have two kids Sophie (11), and Will (6)

Gabriel Knight (17) is Charlie's boyfriend, his parents are Adam and Grace Knight but his biological father is Carter Baizen. He really cares for Charlie but Carter has been using him.

Carter has a vendetta against CB because Chuck was responsible for him going to jail for years though he was guilty of the crimes. He drugged Blair and made it look like they'd slept together in pictures and sent them to Chuck. Chuck went ballistic and argued with Blair and it was so bad Blair said she wanted a divorce and took off her ring. Chuck found out the truth but before he did, he kissed a random woman inside CB's limo and Blair believed he cheated. He let her believe it since he felt horrible for all the terrible things he said to her. He wants to let her go because he feels he'll only bring her more pain.

Charlie is upset with her parents because she just found out about their past, she didn't know how they were as teens and she resents them for that, for wanting her to be a certain way when they hadn't been.

Allison Sparks (16) is the thorn in Charlie's side. She's Georgina's daughter and has been helping Carter with his vendetta. She doesn't know who her father is and desperately wants to and her mother won't tell her. Carter knows who it is but is stringing her along. She's just dethroned Charlie. She sent a blast to Gossip Girl about Charlie not having her father's last name until she was four. (that is the original story "For Charlie's Sake") and in the blast basically questioning if Chuck is really Charlie's father at all.

Other tidbits: Zachary Logan (18) is one of Charlie's oldest friends, but he'd like to be more. Evie Montgomery (16) is Charlie's best friend and confidant. Les Monroe (11) is Luke's best friend and Janie Kendall (10) is Sophie's. All four of them are close when they aren't arguing over something which is often. David Reed (11) is from Brooklyn and is Sophie's close friend and thorn in Luke's side.

_Previously on CIRL: _

_Blair met with Carter at a Café and found out that Carter is Gabriel's biological father. She automatically assumed that Gabe played Charlie and her and Chuck and she's angry and worried since Charlie ran away from home and no one knows of her whereabouts. Meanwhile Chuck saw Carter and Blair together at the café and because of the lying pictures believed she was going to see Baizen again for another tryst. Chuck, beside himself in anger and anguish took a random woman with him in the limo and kissed her but couldn't make himself betray Blair and pushed her away. Luke was worried not knowing what was going on with his parents, he knew it was something beyond Charlie missing and finding out about the past and he wanted to find out what that was, but he pushed Sophie away and told her he'd figure it out on his own since she told him being friends with David is easier and Sophie got upset when Luke pushed her away. Blair went home and called the police worried sick about Charlie and saw when Chuck arrived and saw the woman in the back of the limo. Blair was devastated and argued with Chuck and told him Gabriel Knight was Carter's son and told him how Carter had drugged her because Chuck had sent him to prison and Chuck felt sick inside for all that he'd done and said. Charlie meanwhile was in the Hamptons at an inn with Gabe, they were closer than ever and made love and took pictures. The next day Luke talked to Blair and she told him that Chuck believed she did something she didn't do but didn't elaborate. Luke left, knowing he had to get to the bottom of this. Lily found Chuck and tried to talk some sense into him but Chuck lied to her and told her he cheated since he feels he doesn't deserve Blair. He gave Lily his wedding ring to give to Blair and told Lily to tell her how sorry he is. Luke found the sordid pictures of Blair and Carter and since he knew Carter was Gabe's father, knew he had to go to Charlie and Gabe and get some answers. He is the only one who knew where Charlie was. When Luke arrived at the inn, Gabe was out buying coffee. He showed Charlie the pictures and Luke told her they weren't what they seem and that Gabe has to explain and Charlie didn't want to believe that Gabe had any part in it. Luke didn't want to take any chances and had Charlie forcibly removed so they could both go back to the city and figure this out together. The chapter ended with Carter Baizen going to the inn in search of Charlie and Gabe, but found the room empty. He did find Gabe's camera and took it, with picture after picture of Charlie in various states of undress. _

**Chapter 36**

They were on the highway almost home. Charlie had been silent for the entire ride, quietly stewing in her anger. She glanced at her brother who looked completely at ease and she finally snapped, breaking the silence, "I can't believe you just did that," Charlie said, shifting in her seat, wearing Gabe's pajama shirt.

"You gave me no other choice," Luke said dryly and Charlie pursed her lips and wacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Luke protested then glared at his sister, "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is yours?" Charlie countered, "I told you I'd deal with it. I just needed some time to talk to Gabe. I know all this doesn't make any sense, but I know there's got to be an explan—"

"Do you realize how many times, you just uttered the word 'I'?" Luke cut in impatiently, "I know this may come as a monumental shock to your system, Charlotte, but this isn't only about you. It's about _our_ mother and _our_ father, and until _we_ get some answers, everyone outside _our_ family is suspect."

Charlie looked down, her eyes landing on the awful pictures next to her, sobering her with the gravity, "Is—is Mom really not wearing her wedding ring?" she asked, her throat growing thick.

Luke nodded quickly, barely able to vocalize a reply, "It's bad, Charlie," he said and Charlie's face seemed to crumple, but she hardened her features before her brother could notice, "Stop the car."

He turned to her, "So that you can escape? Not likely."

"Luke, I just need some air," she said and he rolled his eyes and told the driver to pull over.

Charlie got out, not waiting for the door to be opened for her. She took a few deep breaths, not caring if the cars passing by saw her in her bare feet and pajama shirt that barely reached her thighs.

She never wanted this to happen, and now it was. Was it all her fault?

She shook her head and swiped under her eyes. Her parents couldn't split up. She wouldn't let it happen.

"Charlie, get back into the limo before the cops come along and mistake you for a streetwalker."

Charlie glanced down at herself again and gave an eye roll of her own then turned around, returning to the limo, "Better?" she asked once they were on the move again.

"Yes, I can rest assured I won't be pulled over for soliciting."

Charlie frowned, "You're eleven," she told him.

"The driver then," he said and Charlie could see her brother was just trying to divert and avoid any more talk of their parents which made her feel terrible, "You were right, Luke," she reassured him, "Do you hear me?" she said, making her brother look at her, "We're going to fix it," she told him, "I promise you we are."

Luke smirked, slightly sadly, "You know, one Bass is trouble."

She grinned a bit tremulously, "Two is chaos."

"But what a party."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Get up."

Chuck rubbed the grogginess out of his eyes and tried to squint up unsuccessfully, "Nate?" he said, and was helped up in the seat in his limo, "What—what are you doing here?" he said, then pressed the button to lower the privacy divider, "Where's Arthur? I told him to just keep driving."

"Lucky for you, Arthur knows better," Nate replied and Chuck sighed, reaching for a half empty bottle of scotch, but was intercepted, "What do you want?" he grated, narrowing his bloodshot eyes at his friend, "You should be with Blair, not here. I'm sure she—she needs you right now. I don't."

"You do," Nate insisted, "Your suit is ready for the trash, you need a shave, and to be honest, you smell."

Chuck smirked harshly, "It's the faint whiff of my tragic demise. You should get used to it," he suggested dryly, "It'll be my signature from now until, oh…I'd say the next fifty years or so, that is, if I don't drink myself into an early grave," he interjected, "Which would actually be a resounding relief."

"Chuck—"

Chuck turned away, shaking his head, "What are you doing here Nathaniel? Do you realize what I've done?"

"Yes," Nate said, turning to him, "Lily gave me the memo after you left her at Victrola earlier then I called Serena and she filled in the gaps."

Chuck huffed, trying to sound indignant, but failed. It came out more as a deep wrenched sigh, "Then why," he repeated slowly, "Are you here?"

"You were a bastard to one of my best friends, to one of the women I love most, to your wife, the mother of your three children," Nate accused, mincing nothing and his words hit Chuck one by one, making him want to cover his ears like a desperate child, but he didn't. He sat there and took it because it was all true.

He tried to swallow away the taste of stale scotch off his tongue, but he couldn't manage it. His eyes burned and his gaze blurred remembering Blair's face, the things he'd said to her, horrible things, things he didn't mean then he recalled Charlie's face, her tears, her devastated disappointment. He'd done it all, his boys, Matty's cries, Luke's look gazing back at him as if he were a stranger.

"I know what I did," he said slightly unsteadily, "It was unforgivable," he cleared his throat and wiped at his eyes, "I'll never be able to make amends."

Nate leaned forward and nodded slightly, "I know what you did too, but I also know what you didn't."

Chuck frowned straightening, "What—"

"You're talking to me, man, so drop the act," Nate retorted, "All the things you said to Blair? Yeah, I believe it. You love her so much you'd go blind to reason, but cheat on her? You're not capable."

Chuck only shrugged, but Nate kept prodding, "So why'd you lie? Why'd you make it that much worse?"

Chuck rubbed his brow then scratched his stubble, "I knew if she thought I cheated, she'd never forgive me. I need her not to forgive me. She'd be better off in the long run," he admitted, the strain on his vocal cords making his voice gritty, "If I'm not with her, I can't hurt her anymore."

Nate shook his head incredulously, "Are you an idiot? Haven't we been through this before?"

Chuck gave a low curse, "Yes, we have, too many times. Therein lies the problem. It's exactly why I need to stop it. I keep screwing everything up. I don't deserve another chance. I don't want one."

"Come on, Chuck—"

"No," Chuck said, pulling away when Nate reached out a hand, "I messed up more than I ever have in the past."

"You thought that before too, remember? When you found out Blair was pregnant with Luke? You thought it was over then too, but you didn't give up, you can't give up now."

"I'm not giving up," Chuck said, leaning over Nate and opening the limo door, "I'm simply resigning myself to what is, and what is? Is that it's over," he said then nodded to the gaping door, "Thanks for the undeserved pep talk, now get out."

**XOXOXOXO **

"And you don't know where they took her?" Gabe demanded, stuffing all of his things into his bag and cramming all of Charlie's into her Louis Vuitton duffle.

"No," the man nervously replied, having been forcibly pulled away from the front desk at the inn, "But—uh, your dad was here after," he offered up with a shrug.

"My—," Gabe frowned, his hands stilling, "My father?"

"Yeah, late thirties, dark hair, grey eyes. Don't you know your own father?"

Gabe's eyes narrowed, "Carter," he muttered, zipping the bags closed with more force than was needed. Why had he been there? How had he found them? It didn't make sense. Carter had helped him get here.

His stomach turned in the worse way. He didn't know what was going on, but he had a sick feeling he'd just been played.

"What did he want?" Gabe asked, turning on the guy and the man's eyes widened, "I—I don't know. He was looking for you, then I let him in here and I don't know. He left shortly after."

"Did he say anything else?" he asked, then his eyes darted around wildly, "Did he take anything?"

"I—"

"Did he?" Gabe cut in bitingly and the man stepped back, "I—yeah, yes," the man stuttered, "Camera, he—he took a camera."

Gabe stilled then clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't—he couldn't have…

Gabe rushed, bending forward and ripping his bag open and turning it over, dumping all of his things out, but the camera was missing. It wasn't there.

His insides twisted to the point of nausea, "Fuck!" he bit out, his eyes burning with unchecked anger. He'd been so stupid, so fucking naïve.

"Um, sir?"

"Get the hell out of my way," Gabe said, quickly collecting his stuff and exiting the room then the inn itself.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Serena, I can't take any more of this," Blair said, running a trembling hand through her hair.

"Mommy?" Matty said looking up worriedly and Blair flashed him a reassuring smile, "Why don't you go find Will and play, okay?"

"Go on, Matty," Serena ushered, motioning past her foyer, "He's in his room."

"You just want me to leave so you can talk," he said, his sad blue eyes looking up at them accusingly, "I want to see Daddy," the little boy said then turned around and did as he was asked.

Blair swallowed hard as she watched her son walk away, "He's been inconsolable and I—I don't know what to do, Serena," her eyes filled, "I don't know what to do," she breathed, not caring if she admitted weakness. She thought she could handle it, but she felt like she was drowning, going under and under, hoping to hit the ocean floor to push herself up again, but it was always beyond reach.

Her lungs protested and burned as if she were really submerged, gasping for breath.

"Come on," Serena said, putting an arm around Blair and leading her to the sofa, "I told you I would help you. It's going to be okay," she said but Blair shook her head, "It's not, I'm not naïve," she said, huffing out a trembling breath then straightening, blinking back her tears, "But I'm not here for a pity party," she said, her voice assured, acting as she had in high school, pulling her emotions in and switching them off in a blink to get through what she needed to, "I'm here for Luke."

Serena frowned, "Luke? Did something else happen?" she said and Blair's face fell, "He was missing when I came out of the shower. Don't tell me he isn't here."

"Here? Why would he be—he—," she stopped, "Sophie," she said then stood up, "Sophia!"

"What's going on?" Dan said, walking into the living room and Blair rolled her eyes, "I'm sure your wife will have plenty of time to explain in detail the extent of my failure at a later date where you will no doubt judge away, but right now, I need your daughter."

Dan put his hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to help."

"Of course you did," she mocked.

"Blair—," Serena cut in and Blair shrugged, "You can't hold it against me, I'm in precarious state."

Serena shook her head then glanced at her husband, "Where's Sophie?" she asked Dan who sighed, "Don't tell me she's run off with Luke again."

"See, did you hear that? Judging."

"Blair?"

Blair turned away from Serena and arched a brow, "Humphrey?"

Dan ran a hand through his curly mop and held his tongue, "Sophie!" he called out loud.

The young girl appeared looking bewildered, "Am I in trouble?"

Dan crossed his arms, "That depends, where's Luke?"

Sophie looked around from her parents to Blair, "I—I don't know."

"Sophia—"

"I'm telling the truth, Mom," Sophie insisted, "I haven't seen him since yesterday," she said, and Blair's shoulders slumped slightly, "Do you have any idea where he could have gone?" she asked, "Sweetheart, it's important."

Sophie looked down, "I—"

"Sophie," Dan said, tipping his daughter's chin up, "We're all worried about Luke, if you know anything you need to tell us."

"I just know he wanted to know what was going on with you," she said, looking at Blair, "And Uncle Chuck."

"Oh, God," Blair said, standing up, a sinking feeling unfurling in the pit of her stomach, "I got to go."

"I'll come with you—"

"No," Blair told Serena, "I need you to stay here and watch Matty for me. I might be running around and I might—I, I might have to call Chuck and—just watch him for me, please?"

"Of course," Serena reassured her, "But call me if you need anything, alright?"

Blair nodded, "But please promise me," she begged, "You'll keep a close eye on him, I couldn't take him going missing too."

"I promise," Serena said, then Blair grabbed her bag and started walking towards the foyer, her mind racing a mile a minute.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Mom! Dad?"

"They aren't here," Luke said, following Charlie towards the stairs in their penthouse, "This would be the last place Dad would be and Mom is probably out searching for me already."

Charlie nodded, "Don't call Mom just yet, let me—," she said looking down at herself, "Clean myself up first."

"Make it quick," Luke replied, "I'm not calling Mom at all, at least not yet. She'll probably try to stop me and I—_we_," he amended, "need to figure out what's going on."

"Fine," Charlie said, "But don't do anything without me," she told him then turned around and ran up the stairs. She turned, heading towards her room, but she stopped when she noticed the study door was open.

She slowed her steps then approached the doorway, walking into the room, or what was left of it. It was trashed. She looked around in shock. There was broken glass, pictures had been pulled from the wall, and a chair was turned over. It was a mess.

She walked further into the room nervously, her bare feet stepping carefully trying to avoid the broken shards.

This was worse, way worse than she thought, worse than she feared. She'd never seen anything like it before when her parents had fought in the past.

Her breath shuddered and tears scalded her eyes. She glanced down and her blurry gaze landed on her mother's wedding ring.

She blinked and the tears slipped down her cheeks as she bent to pick it up.

It was her fault. It was. She'd done this. She gripped the ring in her palm tightly, the diamond digging into her skin then she wiped her face. She had to fix it, she had to.

She looked around the room frantically then found what she was searching for and dashed for it, reaching the phone that had been thrown off the desk.

She didn't know the number to the cell phone Gabe had, but she did know the number to the inn. She just hoped he was still there.

**XOXOXOXO **

Luke watched Charlie scurry up the stairs then his gaze was strayed when the phone rang. He stepped back and walked over to the end table and lifted the receiver off the dock.

His gaze narrowed when read the caller ID.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"I didn't," Sophie replied, "It was my third try after calling Les and Janie."

He leaned against the couch and adjusted the phone more securely, "So what can I do for you on this _lovely_ afternoon?"

"Luke," Sophie said, and he could hear the pleading laced with admonishment in her voice, "Just stop, stay there. Let your mom find you. Don't do this to her now."

"I'm trying to help her," he retorted.

"I know you are, but this isn't going to help—"

"No, this here, isn't going to help," he rounded on her, "Don't you have better things do now? Easier people to be with?"

"I, Luke, what I said yesterday was—"

"The truth? Yes, I know it was. I know when you're lying and you weren't, so it begs the question why are you bothering at all?"

"Because you're my best friend!" she reproached as she had the day before and the hard line of Luke's mouth tensed further, "If that's true, I'm asking you to stay out of it."

"If that's true?!" she yelled, and he pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, "Yes, prove it. Steer clear, as I am with you, do the same for me," he said, then ended the call before she could say anything else, or before he could and say something he'd be sorry for later.

**XOXOXOXO**

Sophie looked down at her cell phone, wanting to fling it across her bedroom in frustration, but she ultimately stopped herself. That wouldn't solve anything and she knew she'd end up needing her phone at some point later on, she told herself, so thoughts collected, she slid off her bed and slipped on her Stella McCartney flats.

Luke was right, at least about one thing. She shouldn't have told her grandmother she wouldn't run off on her own again because she was just about to break that promise.

She pulled her door quietly open and glanced out. The hallway was deserted so she darted silently out, heading for the stairs.

She ran down them as quietly as she could then she suddenly had to rush into the hall closet when she saw one of the maids coming. She waited a few moments, heart racing, then opened the door just a crack to see the coast was clear.

She flung the door wider then headed in the direction of the elevator. She was breezing past, nearly home free when she had to stop and freeze. Her parents were several feet away from her standing in the living room.

"I just got off the phone with Nate. He's heading over here. From what he said, Chuck is…the worst former version of himself right now."

"That's not surprising considering all he's done," Dan replied and Serena shook her head, "Don't—just don't, not now."

"No, you're right," he gave in, pulling her close, "Even though I think he's brought this on himself, I won't say anything else."

"You just did," Serena said wryly then sighed, "Dan, I hate what they're going through, I hate what he did and I hate that Blair and the kids are hurting," she murmured against his shoulder.

"It'll be alright," he told her, "Chuck and Blair, no matter how morally, ethically, or humanly twisted the situation, always find a way out of it."

Sophie looked on as her lips parted and her chest tightened with the most awful feeling. Whatever was going on wasn't good and it was more than just about the past being exposed, and that thought propelled her into mobility.

She tip-toed quietly, trying not to catch their attention then she was out and in the elevator. She had to get to Luke, no matter what he'd said, she had to be there.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you about done? The limo will be leaving in five minutes whether you're in it or not."

"I'm ready," Charlie said with exasperation as she opened her bathroom door and walked out, now bathed and attired in a Badgley Mischka dress from their resort collection.

"Way to be inconspicuous," Luke said dryly, taking in the eye-catching red number.

"You're an eleven year old in a bowtie and a five thousand dollar suit," Charlie shot back and Luke shrugged, "Ten thousand, but point taken, no dallying," he said, tilting his head and Charlie followed.

They walked side by side out of her room then down the hallway and down the stairs. She'd tried to call Gabe, but she'd been told he'd already left the inn. She knew he was coming for her, he had to be, she told herself. She couldn't let herself believe he had any part in any of it.

Once they got down to the limo, Luke pulled the door open for her and she slid in. She turned, waiting to see him enter as well, but he slammed the door shut in her face.

"Hey!" she yelled, then lowered the tinted window, "What are you doing?"

"We're splitting up to cover more ground. It's a basic strategy, Charlotte."

"It's not going to happen, Lucas," Charlie pressed, "Now get in."

Luke shifted impatiently on his feet, "We're back in the city," he grated, "How long do you think we have until we're caught?"

She went to reply, but he stopped her, "The police are after you, our parents too, at most we have a few hours to get the answers we need," he told her, then went on, "To emphasize our less than ideal situation, I'm pretty sure Vanya is on the phone with Mom as we speak," he said, and she looked past him and through the glass doors where Vanya was talking agitatedly into the front desk phone.

"I can't believe Mom and Dad called the police—"

"Really? That's what you can't believe right now?" he mocked and she pursed her lips, "What do you have in mind?"

"Good, you've seen reason," he said, then rushed on before she could retort anything, "I want you to head over to Georgina Sparks's place and see if there's any sign of Carter Baizen. If not, interrogate whoever's there. I'm sure the mother or her spawn know something," he said and she frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try another lead," he told her, "We're going to circle around and meet in the middle," he said, going into his pocket, "Here," he said, handing her a cell phone, "It's disposable, I own them in bulk. It's a necessity in my day to day," he said wryly when she gave him a look, "My number's already programmed in, call if you find anything and we'll rendezvous in Central Park in an hour."

She parted her lips to argue, but Luke slapped his hand against the side of the limo and it took off, leaving her eating her last words.

**XOXOXOXO**

Gabe was in the back seat, glaring out the window of the car he was in while resisting the urge to bang his fist against the passenger seat. He felt helpless in every way. He couldn't do anything, not until he could get back into the city.

He hated the feeling as much he hated Carter Baizen, he thought, then thought better about it, no, he hated the man more, so much more.

This was taking too long, he was taking too long. They'd been on the road for over an hour. He needed to see Charlie, he had to find Carter. He didn't know what he was planning or why, but he had to stop him.

"Can you hurry it up, Flynn?" Gabe gritted out to the driver who he'd paid an obscene amount of money to.

"I'm already going ten miles over the speed limit," the man told him, "Relax, I'll get you where you need to be."

"Save your assurances," Gabe replied dryly, "Just get me into Manhattan in the next twenty minutes."

"But we're forty minutes out," Flynn protested, looking back at him through the rearview mirror.

"I'll give you another grand."

"Two," Flynn arched a brow with a grin.

"Five thousand if you hit the gas now," Gabe said darkly, his tone leaving no room for further negotiation.

The car revved and knocked Gabe's back to his seat.

They got a few honks as Flynn wove through car after car, but Gabe didn't care, anything to get him to Charlie.

After about ten minutes, the car slowed then stopped in traffic and Gabe cursed, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Flynn replied, "Something up ahead, maybe an accident or something."

Gabe rolled down the window and leaned out, trying to assess what the problem was. He put a hand over his brows, squinting in the afternoon sun. He blinked and frowned, then blinked a few times more, trying to see if he was imagining things, but he wasn't.

He cursed again, then stepped out of the car.

"Hey!" Flynn yelled, "You haven't finished paying me."

"Can it," Gabe retorted then walked between cars to get to the approaching figure.

"What are you doing here? Where's Charlie?"

"That's none of your concern at the moment, Gabriel," Luke replied and Gabe stepped forward, nearly gripping the boy's lapels and shaking him, but he held himself back.

"You orchestrated this traffic jam, didn't you?"

"I applaud you," Luke mocked, "Now let's make this quick," he said, raising his hand and handing him a folder he'd been clutching.

"What's this?" Gabe asked, "How did you know I'd be here? Did you have me followed?"

"Again the crowd roars, two plus two," Luke wryly said, "Simple mathematics, St. Jude would be proud."

Gabe clenched his teeth then looked inside the folder. At first he didn't know what he was seeing then his eyes widened and his mind jumped to too many conclusions, "Your mother—"

"Complete that sentence and I'll have you flat on your back," Luke said, then waved his hand and two men stepped out of a car four cars down, "Don't even attempt an insinuation."

Gabe frowned and his eyes narrowed angrily, "What the hell is this? What's going on?"

"Drop the act," Luke told him harshly, "The ex-con who engendered your unfortunate existence did something to my mother, coerced her, blackmailed her, something, what those pictures say isn't true."

Gabe shrugged, confused, getting angrier and angrier by the moment, "I don't know what is going on. I don't know what these pictures are—"

"Stop lying!" Luke yelled and cars started to honk at being kept waiting, but it was all ignored, "You and your father, you used Charlie, you used my mother, why? What do you want?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Gabe shouted back, "I didn't use her and I have no idea what this is all about," Gabe said, thrusting the folder out.

"Likely story," Luke muttered, snatching the photos back, "Where's Carter Baizen?"

"I don't know that either," Gabe replied.

"Well aren't you a wealth of information," Luke countered with disdain.

"Just listen," Gabe said, his frustration reaching a peak point, "I tried calling him earlier, but it went straight to voicemail," he told him, needing to get it all out, but knowing he wouldn't be believed regardless, "Carter must have set it all up, I don't know, but I swear I'm going to find out."

"No, I am," Luke clipped the words out, "And you? You're going to stay the hell away from my sister, my mother, and my whole entire family," he told him, "Because if you don't," he warned, "I'll bring the whole Upper East Side down on you and anyone you hold in even the slightest regard," he said then left him standing there.

Gabe's hands shook and a feeling of bitter rage crept into his chest, realizing just how far Carter's deception had run.

All this time…and his father had only been using him.

He turned and with all his might slammed his fist into Flynn's window. His hand went through, shattering the glass.

Flynn was yelling, his knuckles were bloody, but he didn't see or hear or feel any of it.

The only thing in his head was Charlie and how much he was going to make Carter pay for all of this.

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie walked right past a protesting maid and into Georgina Sparks's living room. She didn't care what she could be walking into. She wasn't leaving without any answers.

"I told you Ms. Sparks isn't here, neither of them are."

"And I told you, I didn't believe you," Charlie said, turning around, not letting herself be dissuaded, "Sparks, I know you're up there!" She yelled, "I can smell the gloating stench of your apparent success from here!"

"Ms. Bass," the maid pleaded, but Charlie ignored her.

"Ms—"

"That's enough, Gloria," Allison said, "You can go now," she dismissed the maid as she walked down the stairs.

"I knew you were here," Charlie said, her lips pursing with tension.

"That's right, I can never pull one over on you," she mocked, "Oh wait, I already have."

"You haven't done anything. If you think that blast—"

"Yes, let's talk about that blast," Allison said, feigning concern as she walked up to her, "How are you holding up? I noticed you weren't at school today, did you go in for a paternity test?"

Charlie's breath caught, but she forced her words out, "I didn't come here to talk about me, my family or that blast that was filled with nothing but lies," Charlie retorted.

"So your last name wasn't Waldorf until you were four and your father reappeared to legitimize you?"

"Damn it, Allison," Charlie told her roughly, "This isn't a game—"

"It's all a game," Allison cut in, "You always knew that, except now we're playing by my rules."

"All these years and I never once used you not having a father against you—"

"No, but you used everything else," Allie interrupted again, without an ounce of regret, "Should I be grateful?" she sneered, "Face it, you were weak, you couldn't make the move and I beat you."

Charlie stepped forward, all the rage and the bitterness she had at the whole situation coiled and turned in her stomach, "You haven't beat anything."

"Oh, I think I have," Allison smiled harshly, "Would you like the name of the top blood lab in the city? It's best to know either way, don't you think?"

Charlie clenched her fingers, "I think you should save it for yourself," she suggested, "You're going to need it if your mother ever remembers who your father is," she told her tightly, "Then again, I'd resign myself if I were you. Sixteen years of disappointment and shame are more than enough, don't you think?"

"Get the hell out of my house," Allie said, and the slight inflection in her voice was the only indication that she'd struck a rather raw nerve.

"Not before you tell me where Carter Baizen is," Charlie said, folding her arms to keep from lashing out.

Allison reached over and picked up the phone off the side table next to the couch, "If you don't leave, I'll call the police."

"Where is he?!" Charlie yelled, but Allie ignored her and started punching in the first two digits, leaving her no other choice, but to stalk out, leaving as frustratingly empty handed as she had walked in.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair pushed herself out of the limo even before the vehicle came to a complete stop. Charlie was back, and Luke…

She slammed the door uncaringly then rushed up to then into the building, "Vanya, please tell me they're still here."

The man shifted then looked down regretfully, "I'm sorry Mrs. Bass, they left. I tried to stop them after I call you, but I couldn't."

Blair sighed and it ended up being a silent sob.

"Mrs. Bass?"

She shook her head and swallowed, clamping her teeth to keep it together, "I'm going upstairs, maybe they left something, anything to indicate where they've gone."

"But Mrs. Bass—," Vanya tried to stop her, but she waved him away, not up to anymore talk. She walked into the elevator and the short ride up to the top floor felt interminable.

When would she be able to breathe again? When would all this just stop?

The elevator door slid open and she walked out, then she turned the knob on her unlocked front door and walked inside.

Her steps faltered then she stopped, noticing she wasn't alone.

Her eyes narrowed and darkened, "What the hell are you doing in my home?"

Gabe took a step back, raising his hands in surrender but she wasn't buying it, "Answer me," she said sharply, looking up into the deceitful boy's brown eyes. He had a lot of blame in all this and she wasn't going to let him out of her sight until he explained and paid for everything he'd helped his father do.

"Mrs. Bass, I swear, I had nothing to do with—"

Her hand came out and connected with his cheek so hard Gabe's face was whipped to the side. Her hand stung, her eyes stung, but she continued to look unblinkingly at the teen, "Do you want to try that again? The truth this time?" she told him, "Have you any idea what you've done? You lied and manipulated me and more importantly my daughter and—"

"I didn't do anything!" Gabe retorted and looked at her unflinchingly, shoulders back as his eyes bore into hers, "Carter Baizen did it all—by himself," he added and Blair scoffed then paused when she noticed his bloody fingers, "Your hand—Charlie—"

"Charlie wasn't with me when it happened," he insisted, "But let me explain, that's why I came. Why else would I be here and not with him?"

Blair walked past him and threw her bag down on the couch, "You must have something else planned, where is he?" she asked, yet knowing even as the question left her lips, she wouldn't get the answer she wanted.

Gabe turned, "I don't know, I swear—I'm sorry—"

"You're sorry?" she yelled, not able to contain herself any longer, "You helped ruin my life and my daughter, once she knows about this if she doesn't already, will be devastated. How could you do that to her—how could—"

But Blair didn't get to finish her sentence, one moment Gabe was in front of her then the next he was being slammed into the console table next to the stairs.

Blair's lips parted trying to process the suddenness, trying to process Chuck, something she hadn't been prepared for.

"You made the biggest mistake coming back here," Chuck gritted out, pulling Gabe as picture frames fell from the table and crashed to the floor.

"Mr—"

Chuck turned, slamming Gabe into the wall and he groaned, coughing.

"Chuck!" Blair shouted, suddenly fearful. She wanted him to pay more than anything, but not like this. She could already tell Chuck was so far gone he'd end up putting the boy in the hospital or worse and she couldn't let that happen. Chuck could end up in jail, which was what Carter probably wanted, she realized, "Chuck, stop!" she pleaded, but she went unheard.

"Did you help Carter drug my wife?" Chuck demanded, half crazed and from what she could see more than half drunk.

"No," Gabe wheezed as he was pulled then pushed back into the wall then he gasped and tried to clutch his ribs.

"You helped that degenerate then you took advantage of my daughter—you got her to sleep with you. You're a bastard twice over," Chuck swung and punched Gabe, hitting him in the side of the face.

"Chuck, please!" Blair yelled again, rushing up to him and trying to pull him back, but Chuck shrugged her off.

Gabe held himself up, refusing buckle or back down, even as his eye started to swell shut, "I didn't help Carter Baizen. I didn't use Charlie—"

"You're lying—"

"No, I'm not, but you refuse to see the truth and it has nothing to do with what happened."

Chuck bunched the boy's shirt in his hand, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Gabe took Chuck's wrist and pushed him back, making Chuck stumble away, "You're just scared!" Gabe spat, "You hate me because I—"

"You what?" Chuck grated, shoving the boy back after he steadied himself.

Gabe's back hit the wall again with a thud, but he didn't even grimace. He looked at Chuck as squarely as he could with only having half his sight intact and told him, "You hate me because I love her too."

Chuck raised a fist again, but Blair shot out, gripping Chuck's arm with both her hands and managed to stop him this time, "Chuck, enough!"

But again, like the times before, it was like he wasn't even hearing her.

"Listen to me, you're scum, a dreg," Chuck hurled at him, "You're not fit to be the ground she walks on. You wouldn't know the first thing about love. How could you? With what you've done and the kind of father you have?"

"That didn't stop you," Gabe hurled right back, refusing to cower and Chuck's eyes widened in rage, "Yes, I know everything," Gabe said to him as the gash on the side of his temple bled, "Charlie told me, and that's what love is, it's not lying, it's not secrets, it's being able to look the person in the eyes with the truth and not run away from it."

"Like you've done, I'm sure," Chuck bristled.

"Like I'll do, _I'm_ sure," Gabe replied right back without hesitation.

"Mrs. Bass, don't worry. I call police! They on the way."

They all turned to see Vanya standing anxiously in the foyer.

Blair's heart started pounding and as much as she didn't want to utter not a single word more to Chuck, she forced herself, "You have to let him go, before the police arrive, Chuck—"

"Find the first plane out of the city and be on it, because if I have you in front of me again, nothing, not even my wife will be able to stop me," he said and Blair flinched, her right hand automatically going to her bare left finger.

Everything was hollow.

_Wife_

Even the word, it had no meaning after what Chuck had done. She could blame so many things, Carter, Gabriel, the pictures, their silence, fate, circumstance, but it was all just an excuse and he had none. He'd done it, he hadn't trusted her, he'd cheated, all the bitter hateful words had come straight from him.

She stepped back, went to the couch and picked up her purse.

Chuck saw her and seemed to finally come to, releasing Gabe and turning frantically, "Blair!"

But this time it was her turn not to listen as she rushed out, leaving them all there without a backwards glance.

**XOXOXOXO **

Sophie stood grasping the metal pole in the bus she was in. She hadn't been able to take a taxi, the driver had asked for her parents so she'd ran away before he could ask any more questions or worse, call the cops.

She'd been to the Palace and Luke hadn't been there. Now she was on her way to the next stop, but she was starting to think she was just wasting her time. There was no air conditioning, she was sweating and getting no where for her efforts.

A lady bumped into her on her way to the back of the bus and Sophie held in a huff and glanced out the window. Her gaze wandered then suddenly stilled as her sweaty palm slipped on the pole and her eyes widened.

"Luke!" she yelled, not quite believing that she had found him so unexpectedly, "Luke!" she yelled again then ran towards the front of the bus.

"You have to let me off," she told the driver frantically.

The old man shook his head, "Get back behind the line," he said pointing to the floor, "I'm only allowed to open these doors at bus stops."

Years of getting her way with her Dad and Grandpa, and Uncle Chuck, prepared her for that very moment. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes filled, "I have to get off," she cried, then looked out the huge windshield and pointed to a random woman walking on the sidewalk, "That's my Mommy. She got off without me, please—" she hiccupped.

The man cursed and nodded, "Alright, alright," he said, opening the doors, "But don't let this happen again!" he shouted, "Kids these days, and the parents are worse!" the man grumbled as Sophie hit the pavement and started running.

She crossed through the traffic shouting Luke's name, but Luke was already standing in wait, having observed it all from across the street.

"I found you!" she gasped, grabbing his arm as she sucked in a breath, trying to calm her pounding heart.

Luke frowned and looked down at her hand then pulled his arm away and Sophie rolled her eyes, already understanding why, "You can't catch poor," Sophie mocked.

"That's debatable," he said, handing her his handkerchief and she snatched it, making a production of wiping her hands, "Happy now?" she said, offering it back to him, but he looked warily at it, "Burn it."

She let out the huff she'd held in on the bus, "Luke—"

He stopped her, "Why were you using public transportation and what are you even doing here?"

"I was looking for you."

"Yes, by now I've gathered that," he said wryly, "What I want to know is, why?"

She frowned angrily and couldn't help herself. She smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" his shoulders shrugged at the impact, "That's the second time today. What was that for?"

"_That_, was for asking why now and for asking why earlier too," she told him.

"Sophia," Luke's eyes narrowed, "Forgive me if I was less than pleasant on the phone with you before, but my plate is full and in dire need of clearing."

"I know it is," she replied, knowing his apology was sincere even if his tone was harsh, "And I want to help you."

"And I told you to steer clear, what part of that didn't you understand?"

"If it were me, you wouldn't."

"If it was you, I'd be throwing a party," he remarked dryly, "Tell me, would you also have the option of losing your surname along with your mother?" he mused, "Because Sophia van der Woodsen has a much better ring to it, don't you think?"

Sophie raised her hand to strike again, but he stopped her, "It was a joke," he said and she crossed her arms and tilted her head, "Okay, mostly—_partly_," he gave in with a smirk, "Partly a joke."

She shook her head, "Only you'd be able to joke at a time like this."

Luke seemed to catch himself and he looked away, his smile fading and she felt awful, "Luke, I didn't mean—we're going to figure this out," she reassured him and he shrugged, "Come on," he told her, "I know I won't be able rid myself of your company so let's go."

"And I'm glad I came too," she said wryly, yet again knowing what he really meant just like she knew everything else about him, "So how much trouble do you think we're going to be in this time?"

"I'd wager an obscene amount," he told her, "But I'll lay it on thick and with the sad state my family is in, I'll get you off with just a warning," he said then turned to her, "Don't worry, Humphrey, I got you."

Sophie smiled, "Is that supposed to be comforting, Bass?"

"Depends on the day," he teased, leading her into the park.

"Then everyday should be Saturday."

"Today's Tuesday."

"Exactly," she grinned and he did too, and for that moment she was happy they could smile because he might not know it, but she was scared of finding out just what exactly he was leading her into.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck cursed, his stomach turning as he watched the empty doorway Blair had just ran through. He tried to take a step, he wanted to more than anything, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He had to let her go. He'd done way too much damage as it is.

"Mr. Bass?" Vanya said worriedly as Gabe walked past him and out the door too. Chuck didn't even try to stop him or tell him anything else. His mind was stilled on the image of Blair's face and her hastily retreating form.

"Mr. Bass, I call Mr. Archibald or Mrs. Humphrey?"

"No," he said, pulling himself out of his thoughts and forcing himself to focus, "Thank you, Vanya, that won't be necessary," he said, his voice sounding hoarse even to his ears.

After a moment he made himself start moving. He couldn't stand there a minute more, surrounded by too many memories of everything he'd lost.

He walked into the hall and had to wait for the elevator. He started pacing in front of it. He couldn't take the wait, he couldn't take the ache in his chest, he couldn't take his very self.

The doors finally opened and he rushed in, his breath coming in pants. His hands shook and his heart thudded as he banged his fist against the ground floor button. His knuckles were bruised and a couple were cut, but he didn't feel a thing.

Beads of sweat slipped down his face and he swore he was having a heart attack or a panic attack or a combination of the two.

Once the doors opened again he rushed out, straight to his limo, barking at Arthur to take him to the nearest bar. He needed another drink or ten to numb it all and numb the ache.

Through the haze of his scattered thoughts, one thing filtered through, one sacred thing, his daughter. He reached for his cell phone, cursing himself for not beating Charlie's whereabouts out of the boy.

Yet another thing he'd failed at.

His PI answered immediately, "Charlie—have you found her yet? She has to be in the city. Gabriel Knight was just in my home."

"Not yet, Mr. Bass," his PI replied regretfully, "Your wife also called me about your son, Lucas, but I'm always just a step behind them both."

"What?" he said, Luke too? He had taken off again?

"Yes, Lucas and—"

"Spare me the longwinded explanation, just find my children," he ordered him, then cut the call off just as the limo came to a stop only four or five blocks away from his home.

When he stepped out of the limo he let out a harsh expletive. Arthur had taken him to the same bar where so many years before he'd compared Blair to his father's Arabian horses then he'd proceeded to tell her he didn't want her anymore. What a lie that had been, what a bastard he'd been, but he was a worse one now.

He went in anyway, it was karma. He was certain the universe wanted him to hurt for all the pain he'd inflicted.

He sat down at the end, just as he had before and did his best to ignore the chatter of the crowd who were there for an early cocktail hour. He ordered a triple scotch, then as soon as it was placed in front of him, ordered another one, then waved his order away and asked for the bottle.

The bartender looked suspiciously at him, but obliged.

He took a couple of gulps, but he couldn't taste anything anymore so he took a couple of more. It didn't help. He just hoped he'd get drunk fast so he wouldn't be able to think.

"Is this seat taken?"

He turned to see a blonde woman in her late twenties or early thirties. He guessed she could be considered beautiful, but not to him. He'd had enough of blondes, he thought, remembering the woman he'd kissed in his limo.

The woman sat down anyway, in the seat Blair had back then without a reply from him.

"I'm not interested," he said gruffly, turning to meet her blue eyes.

"Oh, neither am I," she smiled an assurance, "My date just stood me up and I have a thing for lost causes and you most definitely have lost cause written all over you."

Chuck gave a mocking smirk and told the bartender to get her a drink which the woman accepted gratefully as she turned in the stool to face him, "So what's her name?"

Chuck laughed mirthlessly, "Names, plural," he told her, "I think I've let down every single person who's ever had the misfortune of meeting me."

The woman smiled again, "Well, that's not true, it's only been a few minutes, but you've yet to disappoint."

"Wait for it," he scoffed, "It's only a matter of time."

"I'm Olivia Donovan, by the way."

"And I'm still not interested," he told her bluntly and she laughed, "And still, neither am I."

His eyes narrowed then he told the bartender to get her another drink.

"The only name I have for you is Blair. Her name is Blair."

**XOXOXOXO **

Carter grinned and the self-satisfaction oozed from his smile as he walked onto the street, leaving the building he'd been in behind.

Selling those illicit photos had been easier than he'd anticipated, but then again how could he forget the sheer entity that is Chuck Bass, and by extension his family, he thought sardonically, and how very much so many, like himself would love to see him dragged through the gutter.

If he could have, he would've also sold the pictures of Blair Bass—no doubt soon to be Waldorf again, his grin widened, but he couldn't implicate himself. Those pictures had to stay out of the public. If Georgina released the tape she had of him and Blair, he'd be sent to jail again and he wouldn't be able to handle it, not again, he thought, and his palms perspired at just the mere suggestion, but he forced the thought away.

He was slowly extracting every single moment he'd spent behind bars, and this was just the beginning, he assured himself as he walked towards the awaiting town car.

Tomorrow morning the Upper East Side would be ablaze with scandal and there he'd be, standing in the sidelines, but close enough to feel the heat.

And it would be hot.

Shame always is.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, if anyone is still reading this, it's a miracle. I'm just horrible for making you all wait so many months and months and I don't blame you if you ditch the fic. I'm really sorry for leaving you hanging for so long, but I just—I gave up on the fic because I felt like no one was reading it and I was working on it so hard that it didn't seem worth the effort, but I was so wrong! I apologize again because even if there's one person still reading, you deserve to see how it ends and I'm going to do that for you. Phew! Now that that's out of the way, I'll say that the fic is running towards the finish line now. I think there are about five chapters left, we'll see. Please review and let me know if you're still reading this even if I'm the worst author ever.

P.S. Today is my birthday so please try not to be too hard on me in the reviews lol. Oh and before you ask, don't worry I will fix Chuck and Blair, they just need a little time apart first :)

XoXo Chrys


	37. Will It Ever Be?

**Charlie in Real Life**

_Previously on CIRL:_

_*For a refresher on the whole fic see the top of the previous chapter*_

_Luke brought Charlie back to the city after she had run away with Gabe. Nate talked to Chuck and got him to admit that he didn't sleep with the woman in the limo that Blair saw him with, but Chuck told Nate he didn't want to tell Blair the truth. He wants to let Blair go. He doesn't want to keep hurting her. Gabe returned to the inn where he and Charlie were staying in the Hamptons to find it deserted. He grilled the front desk clerk and the man told him that someone had taken her and that his father had been there. Gabe quickly searched the suite and noticed his camera gone with all the intimate picture he'd taken of and with Charlie. He knew Carter Baizen now had them and he grew livid and left. Blair went to over to Serena's distraught with her youngest son Matty. Serena said she'd help her, but Blair brushed her off and asked for Luke because he had left the Palace where they had been staying. Serena didn't know where Luke was and they called Sophie, but Sophie hadn't heard from him since they'd argued. She did tell Blair that Luke wanted to know what was going on between Blair and Chuck and Blair had a horrible feeling and left to find him, leaving Matty with Serena. Luke and Charlie got home. Charlie saw the study where her parents had argued and it was a wreck. She found her mother's wedding ring and kept it. She rushed over to the phone to call Gabe at the inn, but he was already gone so she went to shower and change. Luke received a call from Sophie asking him to stay put and let his mother find him, but Luke brushed her off and was harsh, saying that if Sophie was his best friend like she claimed she'd stay out of it. Sophie knew she had to find Luke no matter what he said so she snuck out of her house. Luke and Charlie left the penthouse and Luke told Charlie they'd split up so they could cover more ground and meet in Central Park after. He told her to go over to Georgina Sparks's place to try to find Carter. He left to find Gabe, but he didn't tell Charlie. Luke found Gabe and showed him the pictures and Gabe was angry and confused. He didn't know why Blair and Carter were half naked in the pictures but Luke didn't believe him. Luke told him to stay away from Charlie and their family and left. Gabe got angry and punched the window in of the car that was driving him into the city. Charlie went to Georgina's but only found her daughter Allie. Allie wouldn't answer any of her questions so Charlie left before the police could be called. Blair got to her penthouse, thinking Charlie and Luke would be there because Vanya had called, but she had missed them. While she was in the penthouse Gabe appeared and he told her he had nothing to do with what Carter did. Chuck suddenly appeared and punched and slammed Gabe. Gabe still refused to cower and continued to say he was innocent and confessed that he loves Charlie. Blair finally convinced Chuck to let Gabe go before the police could be called, but after she ran out, leaving Chuck alone. Sophie found Luke heading into Central Park then they walked into the park to meet Charlie. Chuck went to a bar and it was the same bar he'd compared Blair to the Arabian horses all those years ago, there he met a woman named Olivia Donovan. The chapter ended with Carter Baizen smug, coming out of a building after having sold Charlie's photos._

**Chapter 37 **

Blair didn't know where to go. She didn't know what to do. She just kept moving.

She had ignored Chuck when she'd heard him call out to her. She had ignored his voice and ignored his pleading as she had rushed out.

Now in her limo, she had no answers. She didn't know her next move. She didn't know what route to take. She just knew she had keep it together, remain upright, keep moving, but that was easier said than done.

_Easier said than done._

That was such a cliché, she thought to herself, something she would have scoffed at any other time. She made no excuses, she got things done, she dealt with whatever she had to, but she had somehow lost that, she realized.

Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten and she was so afraid it was far too late to start remembering that now.

She shook her head and told the driver to pull over. She needed air; she needed answers so she went where she always did when she needed answers.

Central Park, the pond, the ducks…her face crumpled. She had to call Dorota. She'd been ignoring her calls, not wanting to talk, but now—she had to call her. She was done evading, done avoiding, she had to do something.

Everything was slipping right through her fingers and she couldn't get a grasp fast enough. Dorota would know what to do, she had to. She reached into her purse as she paced in front of the pond, not caring if she got curious looks.

The call hadn't even rung out its first ring before it was answered.

"Ms. Blair?" Dorota said, anxiously.

She took in a shuddering breath, trying to reply.

"Ms. Blair?"

"Dorota," she finally was able to get out, "I need you," her voice broke in a mangled whisper.

**XOXOXO**

"So, Blair…"

Chuck paused before bringing the glass up to meet his lips, "Yes, Blair," he replied to the blonde woman sitting next to him at the bar then he gulped down another mouthful.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Care to vacate that seat?"

"Not particularly," she told him and his eyes narrowed, "I will admit—Olivia, is it?"

"I go by Reese, my middle name," she supplied and he tilted his head in acknowledgment, "I will admit, _Reese_," he lifted his glass, "That in my inebriation I've humored you," he said, turning slightly to her, "But I've found I'm no where near drunk enough to engage in idle chatter, so," he said, pointing his glass towards her, "I'm going to give you this sole opportunity to get up and walk away."

"Or what?" she challenged him, "Do you own the place? Are you going to have me thrown out?"

He smirked, "You know, nine times out of ten you ask me that very question and it's true, but no, not in this instance. I don't own this particular establishment," he told her, but his patience was shot, frayed by the day and everything he'd done to find himself where he now was, "Let me be clear," he told her frankly, "Since you don't seem to understand when something's been spelled out for you," he put his glass down, "I don't want to talk with you, I don't want to sit with you, nor will I drown my sorrows opening my checkbook to indulge in your form of entertainment."

Reese laughed, "Boy, did Blair put you through the ringer, or did you put her? Which is it? Did she screw you over or…no," she nodded, "You definitely did the screwing, how bad?" she asked.

"I'm not going to fuck you," he bit out and a few people around them quieted in bewilderment with wide-eyed stares.

"Good," Reese pressed on impassively, "And since we're on the subject, the date that stood me up is a woman," she said matter-of-factly, then smiled, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get back to you."

He looked her up and down, from her expertly styled hair to her Manolo pumps, "You're gay?" he said and her smile widened, "What, disappointed? Or hard to believe?" she said dryly.

"Neither," he replied, "I'm just usually attuned to these things."

"Well don't beat yourself up over it, you're not yourself today."

"You don't even know me," he scoffed back.

"I thought we were rectifying that?" she said, ordering him a black coffee, "Now where were we? Oh, right, Blair…"

**XOXOXOXO**

"Wait, wait, so the pictures aren't real, it's all this Carter guy's fault and he's Gabe's real dad?"

"Simply put, yes," Luke told Sophie as they walked deeper into Central Park to meet Charlie at their rendezvous point.

"And Uncle Chuck believed it all?" Sophie said, stopping and pulling away, turning with an incredulous look on her face.

"The evidence was damning," Luke shrugged, but there was an angry stiffness to it, "The pictures weren't faked, but what was shown in them was," he said looking away.

"Luke—"

"Don't," he told her, "There's Charlie," he said, motioning ahead and putting an end to the conversation.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked the young girl once they'd approached, but Luke cut in, wanting to get straight down to it, "It's Sophie, that doesn't merit an inquiry," Luke said dryly, "What does, is your results. Please tell me you were more productive than I was."

Charlie gave a defeated huff, "I thought for sure you'd find something. Allie was a dead-end. I know she knows where Carter is, but I couldn't get it out of her."

"Charlotte, you aren't an amateur," Luke chided, "Blackmail should come naturally. Don't you have anything on her?"

Charlie's gaze narrowed, "How about you?" she said, defensively folding her arms, "Where did you run off to and how did _the great __Luke Bass_ manage to come up empty?"

He looked down, "The specifics aren't important, the bottom line is," he brushed off, not wanting to be confronted with his failings, "Neither one of us did what we were supposed to and now we're back to square one, but worse off. We've lost time that we don't have."

"Stop fighting, we'll figure this out," Sophie interjected and Luke glanced between her and his sister through hooded eyes. He hated not having an answer, a solution. It was so unlike him and the fact grated.

"Well we better figure it out fast," Charlie said, "We can't just stand here. We have to do something."

"No," a voice from behind them said, making them all whip around, "The only thing you have to do is come home."

**XOXOXOXO**

Charlie faltered on her heels. She knew they would get caught, but she didn't think it would be this fast.

"Mom," she said, which was all that she could manage as she brought a hand reflexively up, resting it against the wedding ring she had concealed under her dress hanging from a necklace.

"Mom, we—" Luke attempted, but Blair waved him off, slowly walking up to them.

"I don't want any explanations right now," her mother said then looked at her, "Charlie, are—are you alright?"

Charlie was silent for a moment then nodded hesitantly as she let her hand fall away from her mother's ring, her gaze burning and stinging at the sight in front her. Her mother had dark circles under her eyes which the makeup she'd applied couldn't quite conceal and there was this flatness, this dullness—this vacancy in her gaze that she'd never seen before and it shocked her, it scared her, it chilled her so much that she trembled.

"That's a relief," Blair said and Charlie saw her gain some color on her pale cheeks, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough and a horrible guilt assailed her, "We have a lot to discuss, but for now I want you three to get into the limo so we can go home."

"Mother, we apologize, but we're trying to hel—"

"No," Charlie cut in, but it came out like a croak so she had to clear her throat, not an easy task when there was a huge lump restricting her speech, "Stop, we're going home," she told Luke.

"But Charlie—"

"We're going home!" she said sharply and for once, Luke didn't have a comeback. He didn't even attempt an argument. He seemed to finally grasp what she'd seen as his lips parted then shut looking at Blair.

"Let's go," Sophie prompted in a small, lost whisper as she pulled on Luke's arm.

Blair turned around, not saying anything else as she started walking away and they all were left to follow behind, their steps less than assured.

**XOXOXOXO **

"I'm so glad you came," Serena said when Nate walked past her threshold and crossed her living room.

"Of course, we have to help," he said, brushing a quick kiss on her cheek, "Dan," he nodded in greeting to the man who rose from the couch as he pulled away, "Have you been able to get Blair? I've been trying to call her for the past hour."

Serena shook her head, "We haven't spoken to her since she left Matty with us. On top of everything, Luke's missing too."

Nate swore and dragged a hand through his hair, "I'm sure Luke is fine. He's a smart kid. He's probably out doing what we're trying to do now."

"And what are we doing?" Serena shrugged, "We're just standing here."

"We'll think of something," Dan said, curling a hand around Serena's waist and she leaned into him, "You're really going to help?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he told her, "I know I may give a lot of flak, but they're family," he said and she smiled, resting her hand on his chest, "So where do we start?" she said, turning to look at Nate.

"First off, are we all on the same page? Carter Baizen, the pictures, the lies?"

"Yup," Serena sighed, "More than up to speed."

"Good," Nate said, "Off the bat, I can tell you trying to talk to Chuck won't help. I tried to earlier, but he's locked it into his head that he's going to let Blair go. He refuses to tell her the truth and I think that should be our starting point."

Serena frowned, pulling away from Dan, "Wait, what truth?"

"Chuck didn't cheat on Blair," Nate replied and Serena was incredulous, "Wait, wait, go back, rewind—Chuck cheated on Blair?" Her voice elevated a degree.

"I just said he didn't," Nate told her, "I thought you were up to speed. Didn't you talk to Lily?"

"No, I—just start at the beginning," she insisted and Nate let out a heavy breath, "We're not going to waste time on recaps. All you have to know is Blair thought Chuck cheated, but he didn't, but he also won't tell her the truth. After everything he said to her about the pictures, he's gotten this crazy idea in his head that she'd be better off without him."

"She just might be," Dan said, and Serena smacked his chest, "I know, I know, not helping," he acceded.

Serena looked down, her eyes darting back and forth as she tried to let it all sink in. No wonder Blair seemed so at the end of her tether earlier, she thought painfully, "So we find Blair and tell her the truth," she nodded looking back up, "You're right, that's where we start."

"I'll get the kids," Dan said, turning and walking up the stairs.

"Where do you think she went?" Nate asked and Serena shook her head, "I don't know. She went looking for Luke and he could be anywhere."

"We'll start at their penthouse then go through every property they own in Manhattan if we have to."

Serena nodded, but it was weak. She couldn't quite believe it all. She didn't even want to think of what would happen if Chuck and Blair really separated. It would devastate the kids, it would devastate Blair, it would devastate Chuck and the whole entire family in the process, "Nate, we, we can't—," Serena said, then pressed her lips as her voice shook then tried again, "We can't let them fall apart."

Nate pulled her into a hug, "We won't," he murmured the promise.

"Serena!" Dan shouted, startling Nate and Serena both as he hurried down the stairs, "What now?" she asked.

"Sophie's gone."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Sophie, please go upstairs and let your parents know you're here," Blair told the girl as they walked past the foyer in her penthouse.

Sophie looked around warily then nodded, "Okay, Aunt Blair," she said quietly then gave Luke one last look before turning left and running up the stairs.

"What happened here?" Charlie asked walking up to the side table and nearly stepping on the broken glass of the various picture frames that were scattered on the floor.

Blair parted her lips to reply, really not knowing how. How could she casually say that Chuck had slammed Gabriel against the wall multiple times?

"You back!" Dorota bustled in, saving Blair from having to reply. The maid unceremoniously dropped the broom and dustpan in her hands to wrap her arms around Charlie.

Blair watched the display and her throat throbbed, but she made sure not to let a sound escape. It was not the time.

Dorota swatted Charlie on her behind with a mock stern look on her face after she pulled away, "You not do this again, okay?"

Charlie sniffled then nodded, "I won't, I swear," she said then Dorota turned and Blair immediately stiffened, putting out a hand.

During the phone call with her she'd told Dorota to wait there at home. She couldn't risk breaking down in public and she couldn't risk it now, "Later," she told her and Dorota seemed to understand because she nodded then bent and collected the broom and dustpan and started sweeping the glass without any argument.

"Come on," she motioned her children and they filed into the living room. Charlie and Luke settled on one sofa and Blair took the one opposite them so she could have them both in her sight.

She rubbed her hands together, then looked down. The time for stalling and avoiding had passed. That was what had gotten her into this mess to begin with, she knew that, and that gave her the strength she needed to speak up, "I—I know you both know about the pictures—"

"We know you didn't do it," Luke rushed in, "Before, when you told me about them, _without actually telling me about them_," he said dryly, "You said you didn't do it, but Dad thought you did."

"Luke, let her talk," Charlie said, but Luke was adamant, "We know she didn't do it," he said then turned to her, "I know you didn't do it, Mom, even if you hadn't denied it."

She was more relieved than she thought she could be. She didn't think they would believe it, but there was this nagging, dark thought that had plagued her. Would they react as Chuck had? Would they hate her? She was infinitely glad she could put at least that to rest, "Thank you, sweetheart," Blair breathed out unsteadily as she swiped a hand over her brow, "But I won't discuss what should be between your father and I."

"Mom—"

"I won't," she stopped her son, "I know you both want to help, but there's honestly nothing you can do right now."

"Then tell us how you know Carter Baizen," Charlie frowned, the confusion written all over her face, "Did he approach you once he met me? Or—"

"No," Blair's hands clenched at the mere mention of the man's mention, but she wouldn't lie, "We've—your father and I, and your Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate have known him since before high school," she explained, "He was older, and Nate and Chuck idolized him," she said, "And in turn Carter soaked up the attention, paving the way into clubs that Chuck and Nate were too young to be in and so much more," she continued, recalling it all with aversion, "Once Carter graduated high school he fell off the map and didn't reappear on our radar until our junior year."

Luke's features twisted, "You've known him for that long? Then all this—" he waved a hand, "He's retaliating, isn't he? What happened? The man was released from prison with this grudge against you. Did you have anything to do with why he was incarcerated?"

Blair laughed, but there was no amusement. Her son was quick, too quick for his own good, "Yes, but I didn't know. It was your father…" she trailed off, "As I was saying," she said, needing to go back to go forward, "Carter didn't return until our junior year. He'd renounced the lifestyle, his family, and the money, or so that was what he led us to believe. During one of your father's lost weekends an expensive and irreplaceable baseball disappeared, along with one of his Piaget watches."

"It was Carter, right?" Charlie asked and Blair nodded.

"But he was in jail for years. His list of offenses is a mile long," Luke said and Blair shook her head, "I'm not finished. Chuck wasn't buying into Carter's stories and tried to warn Nate off, but Nate wouldn't listen and he ended up being played at a poker game with Carter and some other men that wouldn't have taken no for an answer. Luckily your father got there in time, got Nate out and told Carter to keep the ball and the watch as payment."

"Wait, a ball," Charlie said, "You mean the ball Dad has upstairs in his study?"

"Babe Ruth's called shot?" Luke added and Blair nodded, "I didn't know, but your father kept tabs on Carter until he caught him with enough to put him away for a long time."

Charlie shook her head, "I—I…"

"Don't say anything," Blair said, leaning forward, "Just tell me that Carter didn't hurt you, that his son—"

"No, I'm fine, but…Gabe—he didn't know. He doesn't know," Charlie said, and she sounded so lost that Blair reached out a hand across the coffee table and took hers, "It's going to be alright," she said, and she sounded so convinced that she almost made herself believe it, "We'll find them both and they'll have a lot to answer for—"

Charlie pulled her hand back, "Mom, Gabe doesn't know. He doesn't," Charlie insisted.

"Don't be so naïve," Luke told her, but Charlie shook her head, "I told you he doesn't."

Blair sighed. As much as Gabriel Knight had insisted that he hadn't known while Chuck had been manhandling him, she couldn't believe it, but she didn't have the heart or mind to make her daughter listen to reason.

"Just hear me out," she told her children, "There's still so much left to talk about, but your father needs to be here for that so in the meantime will you both go upstairs and stay there this time?"

Luke and Charlie didn't automatically reply, a moment passed, but eventually they nodded, getting up.

"Wait," Blair said standing up, then pulling her two kids into a hug, not able to let them just walk away. Luke encircled her waist and Blair didn't realize she was holding her breath until Charlie wrapped an arm around her neck, pulling her close.

Her shoulders shook slightly. She hadn't lost her. She feared that she had, that she would never be able to reach Charlie again, but she hadn't. "Please, promise me," she whispered. If she disappeared again, if any of them did, she wouldn't be able to hold herself together anymore.

"I promise," Charlie said then Luke promised her right after.

"Thank you."

**XOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe Blair stayed with you for this long," Reese said after he'd given her the condensed version of events, "Do you have a plan to get her back?" she asked and Chuck smiled grimly, reaching for the scotch to pour in his coffee.

"Stop it," she said, grabbing the bottle and telling the bartender to get rid of it, "You can get her back. She still cares about you. Only a woman madly in love would stick it out through everything you've been through together. You just have to make it up to her."

He gulped down the entire cup of coffee, not even flinching when the hot liquid burned his tongue and throat, "I don't want her back," he rasped, putting down his empty cup, "There's nothing that I could ever do to make up for—everything I said, what I did, and what I put her through, and even if there was," he said, flexing his cut up left hand, "I wouldn't do it. I'm not worth another chance."

Reese uncrossed her legs, leaning forward, "You know what I think? I think you're guilt ridden. You love your wife, but you're afraid to hope that there's a way to fix this."

"And why is that?" he sneered back, but she replied unaffected, "Because if you hope and you try and you grovel, and she doesn't forgive you, you wouldn't be able to come back from that."

His eye twitched and his gaze glazed over in anger, "You think you've figured me out in a single hour? Think again, and while you're doing that you might want to consider a career change."

"You—you know I'm a life coach?" she asked, for the first time appearing frazzled.

"Of course I do," he countered wryly, "And I also know your credit score, your social security number, even your late grandmother's dog's name. How is Randy, by the way?" he asked with a hard smirk, "Still adjusting to living in the city?"

"I—how—"

He stopped her mumblings, "I've been steadily getting updates on you since we've been here. You didn't think I'd spill my guts to a total stranger without insuring that what was said wouldn't leave this bar, did you?"

"I—I would never tell anyone what we discussed," she flustered and he nearly rolled his eyes, "Your assurances mean nothing, but knowing I can make your joke of a career obsolete, well, now that's a full fledged guarantee, wouldn't you say?"

She shook her head disbelievingly and he smiled, "Still think I'm worth forgiving?" he asked as his pocket vibrated, "Hold that thought," he said, reaching into his pants for his phone, "This might be your bank account number," he teased harshly, but his face went blank when he saw who was calling.

The phone vibrated again in his hand and his fingers hovered over the screen.

"Apologize to your wife," Reese said, tapping his screen for him and getting up. He slowly brought the phone up to his ear as the woman grabbed her purse and walked away, leaving him alone.

"Blair?"

**XOXOXOXO **

"I'm, uh, I'm going to go to my room to, um, change," Charlie said and Luke nodded, letting her go because he knew she didn't know what to say and right then neither did he.

He was still trying to make sense of everything he'd just been told, but he wasn't succeeding. He had more answers and yet he still felt just as clueless, just as helpless. He pulled at his tie in frustration then turned and walked into his room, finding Sophie on his bed clutching his pillow, "So how did it go?" she asked in a tone so light Luke knew she felt like she was walking on eggshells.

"Carter Baizen and my parents and your mom and Uncle Nate have history together," he said, striding over and taking a seat at his desk.

"What?" she said, scooting to the edge of the bed, "What do you mean?"

"They've all known him since before high school," he said, mussing his hair, "But I won't get into it. At this point it's irrelevant since we don't know where he is nor will we get another opportunity to track him."

"Luke," she said, standing up, but he didn't want to hear it, "Spare me your reassurances," he told her and she huffed, "Fine," she said, walking up to him and he pulled back with a frown when she invaded his space.

"Let me," she said, leaning forward and he curled his fists tight when a bout of adrenaline suddenly kicked in, making his heart pound.

"What—what are you doing?" his mouth went dry when the ends of her hair brushed over his cheek.

"You never get this right," she said, fixing his pocket square then trailing her hands over to right his bowtie, "There," she smiled, pulling back, "Did that help any?"

"Luke?"

"I—"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he bit back. What the hell had just happened? Whatever it was he didn't like it. "Everything is fine," he grated, spinning in his chair, not wanting to make eye contact, "We have an ex-con on the loose with a vendetta against my family and my parents aren't speaking, but yes, Sophia, thank you. Fixing my tie helped plenty," he mocked.

"You're welcome," she retorted then smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he said then cursed, "Why do you keep doing that?" he grumbled, that was the third time that day his head was smacked, twice by Sophie and once my Charlie, "I'm liable to need medical attention."

"You're liable to be a jerk," she said, but he found himself grinning, "Do you even know what liable means?" he asked, seeing the way her lips curled in annoyance.

"No," she pouted, "But you're a jerk anyway," she said, pulling a few blonde wisps behind her ear and he laughed, "Very true, but you were in context so does that help any?" he teased and she smiled tightly, "Actually it does, thank you," she said, then turned and sat back on his bed and folded her arms.

He tilted his head, but she refused to look at him and his smile died down, "Phee, thank you," he sobered and she looked down, "What for? I haven't helped. I'm here for nothing."

"You're here for me," he said without reserve, "Thank you."

"Yeah, well you should be grateful," she said, shooting daggers, "My parents are on their way and you probably won't see me again until who knows when."

He shook his head, "I told you I got you. You can take that to the bank."

"Uh, huh and how much would that be worth?" she said wryly.

"For you? A blank check."

Her pout turned into a grin, "Signed or unsigned?"

He smirked, "You do love your details."

"And you? You love to dodge," she said, throwing his pillow at him, but he caught it easily smiling.

"_Ms. Sophie! Ms. Serena here!"_

They turned to the door when they heard Dorota shout from the hallway.

"Well," she shrugged, standing up as he did too, "Time to cash in."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair had been the one to call, to initiate contact, something she would have done anything not to do, but she did for her children. She'd reconciled herself in those few moments after Luke and Charlie had left her, but now that she'd actually done it, she was all but mute.

"Blair?" she heard him say again when she didn't immediately respond. She knew she had to, but she was grossly unprepared. All this time she thought herself numb, but hearing Chuck's gravelly response made something twinge and ache and spread, and—it took her a moment to formulate words after that, though she eventually did.

"I need you to come ho—back to the penthouse," she faltered, saying 'home' would squeeze the last bit of restraint out of her, "The kids are back and we need to talk."

She heard his sharp intake before his insistent voice replied, "Charlie? How is she? Did that bastard—"

"She's fine," Blair cut him off, "Well as fine as she can be," she amended, sucking in a breath so that her voice didn't betray her.

"I—I—"

Blair squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, willing tears not to form and they didn't, thanks to the commotion coming from the living room.

"Look, I have to go. Come or not, it's your choice, but I will be speaking with the kids today with or without you," she said, then ended the call and slid a hand up to her chest, settling herself enough to be able to walk out of the den, down the hall and back to the living room, passing Dorota as she went hauling a trash bag.

"I see you brought the whole cavalry," she said, nodding towards Nate, Serena and Dan when she got to the living room.

"Mommy!"

Blair smiled, surprising herself that she could and caught her son up in her arms, "Did you behave for Aunt Serena?" she asked, dropping a kiss on his cheek and Matty nodded, cuddling her closer until Blair groaned teasingly, "You're getting too heavy," she said, lowering him back onto the floor.

Matty looked around hesitantly then looked up at her, "Where's Daddy?"

Blair swallowed and Nate interjected, "Uh, buddy—"

"He'll be here soon," Blair kept her smile, stopping Nate from deflecting the question and Nate frowned, "He will?"

Serena smacked his arm and Blair glared at them both, "Yes, he will," she repeated. She had to believe he would be there, that there was at least one shred left of the man she married.

"When's soon?" Matty asked excitedly, all trace of sadness gone.

"Soon is soon," Blair told him wryly, tapping his chin up.

"Dad's coming?"

Everyone turned towards the staircase where Luke and Sophie were descending.

"Yes he is," she told her son while Sophie grimaced, "I'm really sorry," she told her parents.

"Sophia," Dan spoke up, his voice chiding, but Serena stopped him and he reluctantly nodded, "We'll discuss this later," he told his daughter, "For now go with Luke and take Matt and your brother back upstairs with you."

Sophie's looked back with confusion, "But—"

"Your trial's been adjourned," Luke murmured, "Don't question the court," he said and Blair watched as he spun her around and waved to Will and Matty as they started back up the stairs.

"So," Blair said, after the kids had gone, "What do you want?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Blair—" Serena started, but Blair interrupted her, "If this is some lame attempt to get me to rethink or reconsider things with Chuck, don't bother."

Serena pressed her lips together then looked at Nate and Nate rubbed his neck then shrugged, "Chuck didn't cheat on you."

"Nate!" Serena admonished him for his lack of tact, but Blair was too busy to really notice or care. Her mind raced and the air completely whooshed out of her as she took an involuntary step back.

"What—what do you mean he didn't cheat?"

"I—I spoke to him earlier," Nate replied, "I called him out for lying to you and he admitted it."  
Blair shook her head, her heart was thudding in her chest, but she continued to refuse what was being said to her, "He could have easily lied to you," she said, turning around, not wanting to hear anymore, but Nate grasped her arm, turning her back to face him.

"Blair, he's not lying, Blair," Nate repeated, making her look at him, "He's not, but he knows what he did do and how much he hurt you so he doesn't want to admit what really happened."  
She blinked rapidly and her teeth nearly chattered as she went hot and cold.

Somehow she knew he was telling truth, but she found she didn't feel any better. Every second still hurt more than the last.

"Blair?"

"I'm fine," she said, pulling out of Nate's hold, "You said what you came to so now you can go."

"B, I can stay—"

"No," she told Serena, she needed to be alone. She needed to deal with her life and what was left of her marriage without interference, "Thank you both for coming and, Humphrey," she nodded and for once Dan didn't comment, knowing not to.

"Will! Sophie! Let's go!" Serena shouted. Blair was silent until Luke, Sophie and Will ran down the stairs.

"S, there is one thing you can do for me," she spoke up, immediately garnering Serena's attention, "Anything, what is it?"

"Let Sophie spend the night. I'll make sure she's home by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Serena," Dan protested so Blair shifted her gaze to him, "Dan, it's for Luke," she said and the man gaped at his given name being uttered by her.

"I—I, fine," he said as the kids came to a stop next to them.

"Are we leaving? Are you really angry?" Sophie asked and Luke jumped in, "I take full responsibility. I roped her into it as usual."

"It's okay," Dan said then put out a hand to his son who walked up and took it, "Sophie, come here," he said then with his free hand, wrapped it around his daughter, "I'll see you tomorrow," he told her, dropping a kiss on her head.

"What?" Sophie looked up.

"She's staying?" Luke said and Blair affirmed, "Yes, she is, so can you both go find Dorota in the kitchen and tell her to ready one of the guestrooms?"

"Mom—"

"Please, go now," she said and Luke grudgingly gave in, tilting his head and motioning towards the hall so Sophie could follow him.

"Call if you need anything," Serena said, wrapping Blair in a hug, but Blair kept it light, "I won't, I'll be fine," she lied, because if she was honest with herself she didn't think she'd ever be fine again.

"Just think about what I said," Nate told her and she nodded, anything to get them out the door. She needed space to breathe before Chuck got there, but that was something she didn't end up getting because Chuck walked in through the door nearly right after Nate, Serena and Dan had walked out of it.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck had rushed over, not giving himself time to think or second guess because there was nothing to second guess. He'd let Blair and the kids down more than his shame could allow him to admit, but no more. He did what he did and said what he had, and all he could do now was live with it, though he wasn't sure how he would be able to.

And he was even more unconvinced when he walked through his front door to find Blair standing there in the living room, pale, drawn, but still so beautiful that he wanted to take his injured left hand and slam it into a hard concrete wall again and again until his bones cracked for what he had done to her.

"I'm glad you came," she was the first to break the silence.

"Are you?" he couldn't help but ask and he wanted to curse himself for the countless time that day when she looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Let's go upstairs, before the kids see you—like that," she said and he became aware of what he must look like, rumpled clothes fit for disposal, bloodshot eyes and a five o'clock shadow.

"I—," he started to apologize and he wanted to laugh at how utterly ridiculous he would sound when there was so much else he had to atone for so he stopped himself and nodded, following her quickly up to their bedroom.

But it was a terrible idea. As soon as he entered the room he was confronted with one his many offenses. The broken glass was still there, the broken family portrait where he had accidentally thrown Blair against when they had been struggling with each other for the phone, a stupid phone.

He turned sharply to her and she seemed to know what he was thinking. Her hand immediately went up to the gauze covering her cut, "I'm fine," she said, but his stomach still roiled acidly, "Just hurry up and shower," she told him, "I'll gather up the kids when you're ready."

She turned to leave, but he couldn't let her, "Blair," he grabbed her arm and she flinched, making him release her instantly, "Wait," he pleaded, hands raised in a yielding gesture, "I—," fuck, where would he begin?

"I know you didn't sleep with that woman," she said, starting for him yet again, but he froze. He hadn't expected it. How had she known? Then he remembered and he cursed aloud.

"Nate?" he questioned and she nodded and he felt even more like a heel, like filth. He should have been the one to tell her, like he should have told her so much else.

"I'm sorry, Blair," he said, lowering his hands, but she wouldn't listen, "Don't—" she shook her head, but he had to, "I'm so damn sorry. I know that doesn't mean much after—"

"After what?" she lashed back, eyes blazing in bitter misery, "After I begged you repeatedly to tell our daughter the truth about our past and you refused? After I had to meet Carter Baizen in order to keep our secret and our daughter from hating us for the rest of her life?" she demanded, her voice choking out every single word, "After I was drugged, and stripped, and touched, and photographed, and blackmailed?!" she yelled, tears slipping down her cheek, each one scalded him. He felt the sting and the burn with a vice like grip that squeezed and crushed him, "After you went out and—," her voice wavered as his vision blurred, "I didn't, I couldn't," he told her, putting his hands on her cheek, needing to touch her, "I could never do that. I could never be with anyone but you."

She pulled away, pushing him away as she looked down, swiping at her flushed face, "The intention was still there—"

"Blair—"

"Did you or did you not," she snapped, "Take that woman into our limo to sleep with her?"

He slowly closed his eyes, not noticing the moisture that seeped out the corners, "I did," he admitted, because all he could do was own up to the truth, "I wanted to hurt you for sleeping with—with—" he blinked tightly.

"But I didn't," she whispered with a heartbroken smile, "And you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't hear me out. You believed Carter Baizen over me—and then…that woman," she shook her head again, "Your apology is not enough. It's, it's not enough."

His chest heaved and he panted, he was losing it. He was losing her, "Will it ever be?"

She stared blankly and he brought his hand up to his roughened cheek when his chin quivered.

"Chuck—"

This time he shook his head, forcing words he'd rather cut his tongue out than say, "When do we tell the kids?"

**XOXOXOXO **

"Charlie! Finally! Why the hell haven't you called? I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry, E," she told her best friend over the phone, "I had to get away."

"And I get that," Evie said, "But you could have at least let me know you were alright. After the Gossip Girl blast—"

"I don't even want to think about that now, Eve—," she said, stumbling over her words as she shifted on her bed, "I made a huge mistake."

"What are you talking about?" Evie said, hearing the strain in Charlie's voice, "Just spit it out, you're starting to scare me."

"I shouldn't have gone looking for answers," she sniffled, her face flushing red as she tried to keep her tears from falling, "I ruined everything."

"Charlie, I'm coming over. Are you home?"

"No—yes, but—"

"Charlie?"

Charlie turned towards her door to see her little brother standing there, looking scared and lost.  
"Evie, I have to go," she said, ending the call, cutting off Evie's protests, "Matty, when did you get here?" she said rushing over and scooping him up into a hug.

"Luke left me in his room and I heard lots of yelling again."

Charlie pulled back and looked into her brother's troubled blue eyes, "It's okay," Charlie soothed him, rubbing his back as she adjusted him on her hip to walk out of her room, but the hallway was silent and deserted.

"Where was the yelling coming from?"

Matty laid his head on his sister's shoulder then whispered, "Mommy and Daddy's room."

Charlie's nerves spiked as she walked up to her parents' room, her stomach bottoming out as if she were on a rollercoaster ready to take a plunge, "You sure?" she asked her brother and Matty nodded.

Why would there be yelling, if—

"Matty, is Daddy here?"

Matty shrugged, "Mommy said he was coming, but I still don't see him yet."

"Okay," Charlie said, trying to appear unaffected, but she could already feel her blood pressure rising with that bit of information, "Let's see," she said, securing her hold on him with one hand and using the other to knock on her parents' door.

She thought she would have to wait or knock again, but the door opened immediately and there stood their mother.

"Mom?"

Blair put on a bright smile, but her face was streaked with tears.

"Mommy?" Matty said, his bottom lip protruding.

"Hey, sweetheart, none of that," Blair said, wiping her face then reaching for Matty, "Let's go downstairs."

"Mom," Charlie tried again, but Blair started walking, "Come on Charlie, your father will be joining us in ten minutes."

She was completely at a loss, but she was left no other choice but to follow. What was going on? She was so confused, but she didn't want her questions answers. It was so ironic that now she'd give anything not to know.

"Sit," Blair said and Charlie took the couch she'd sat in earlier and her mother did too so she was once again sitting opposite her.

"Mommy, I don't like it when you yell," Matty said, sitting on Blair's lap and Blair pulled him closer, "It's okay, Matty," she hushed, kissing his head, "I won't yell."

"Which room you like, Ms. Sophie? The one next to Mr. Luke?" Dorota asked as she walked down the hall with the young kids.

"Yeah," Sophie said, then they all came to an abrupt halt, seeing her and her mom and Matty sitting there.

"Did we miss the memo?" Luke asked.

Charlie was about to respond, but Blair spoke up, "Sophie, would you mind helping Dorota with your room upstairs?"

Sophie looked at Luke then back at Blair and nodded, "I'd love to help," Sophie said and Blair smiled, "Good, and Luke would you mind coming over and sitting next to Charlie again?"

"I don't like the looks of this," Luke remarked, and Blair arched a brow, "Lucas?"

"Yeah," he said dryly as he walked over, "Message delivered, received and processed," he said, sitting next to Charlie as Sophie disappeared up the stairs with the maid.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, "We're waiting," Charlie told him.

"What for?" he said.

"For me," was answered at the top of the stairs as Chuck walked down, hair wet, still tying his tie.

"Daddy!" Matty smiled, scrambling off Blair's lap and running towards Chuck, who lifted him up and squeezed him tight.

"I missed you," Chuck said, his voice thick as he kissed Matty's cheek and Matty squirmed with a laugh, "That tickles."

"I'm sorry," Chuck smiled, "I didn't have time to shave," he said then lowered Matty back onto the floor a few feet in front of her.

"Charlie," said Chuck, his tone so soft and graveled that nothing else mattered, not anything else. She rose from the couch and launched herself into her father's arms.

"You're okay?" he said, his hands tightening around her and she nodded, because she couldn't say a word, "Are you sure?"

Again, another nod because she was afraid if she did anything else she'd break in front of her brothers.

Chuck kissed her temple then pulled back.

"Daddy—"

"Later," she was quieted and made to take her seat again.

"Matty, could you go sit next to Luke for a few minutes while we talk?" Blair asked and Matty obeyed as her father sat down next to her mother facing them.

She already had a horrible feeling about the two feet separating her parents.

"I know," Blair started, but Chuck interrupted her, "Let me," he said, and her lips thinned tightly, but she nodded.

"I know things have been crazy around here lately and you might be confused or scared, but you shouldn't be. Your mother and I are here for each of you, and no matter what occurs, what happenstance or what outside influence tries to threaten us, that won't change."

She heard it all in a blur, their reassurances, how much they loved her and her brothers and how they didn't want to keep hurting each other and hurting her and her sibling in the process.

Her shoulders quaked. She'd done this. All this was happening because of her.

"I'm sorry," Charlie cried, tears splattering onto her cheeks, "This is all my fault, I'm so sorry."

"No, Charlie," Blair said quietly, desolately, "It's not your fault. It's ours. It's all so much bigger than what just happened. You're not to blame, sweetheart," and Chuck echoed her painfully, his voice low and cracking at the end, "Your mother's right. You're not at fault here, I am," but Charlie didn't listen. She knew what she'd done. She'd started the chain of events that had led them there. She'd ruined everything.

"What's going on?" Matty said frightened, looking back and forth, too young to grasp any of it.

"Mom and Dad are getting a divorce," Luke said harshly.

"What's a divorce?"

"Matty," Blair tried, but Luke beat her to it, "They're separating. They won't be living together anymore, either we'll move or Dad will, get it now?" Luke coldly laid it out and Matty's lip wobbled.

"You don't love each other anymore?"

Blair let out a strangled sound and Chuck cursed.

"You promise-promised. You promise-promised!" Matty sobbed then ran out and Charlie followed him, wanting to hold him, though she'd caused it all.

**XOXOXOXO **

Luke stood and turned in a strange autopilot, following his brother and sister, not letting his gaze stray in his parents' direction as he went.

He took one step then two then another and another until he found himself in the den watching his sister on the sofa rocking their baby brother as he cried.

It all hit him at once. This was really happening.

Charlie turned, her gaze pooled with tears as it landed on him, "I'm really sorry, Luke," she hiccupped and he couldn't take it, the fire in his eyes became unbearable and turned, hightailing it for the nearest exit.

"Luke!" he was stopped by his father at the front entrance door, but he repelled his attempt, he hated it, he hated him. Right then he hated them both.

His reply when it came was cold and unfeeling, "Every other weekend now, that's how this is going to work, right?" he mocked sharply, "Well since it's a weekday I guess I'll address her," he said, centering his icy gaze on his mother's stiff form, "Don't say anything, don't try to stop me and don't follow me. I'll return in a few hours."

He turned, gripping the door's handle and pulling it open.

"Luke!"

He flinched, pausing momentarily hearing Sophie's voice, but he hardened himself against it and kept going, to where? He wasn't quite sure.

He made it into the elevator, the doors closing on Sophie's face. She'd been just a step too late.

Good.

He didn't want anyone tagging along. He wanted to be alone.

He got to the ground floor and walked out, not even bothering with the limo. He walked, then ran, block after block, bumping into people as he went, but he didn't care.

Horns blazed when he ran into the streets, but he only ran faster.

He didn't know how long he'd been at it, but finally his lungs wouldn't let him go any further and he bent, nearly gagging on the sidewalk, with his hands on his knees trying to gulp in a much needed breath.

When he finally straightened he looked around to find he was only a block away from the Empire State Building.

Without thinking, he walked straight to it then entered, but there were too many people. He didn't want the crowds.

He tried to buy out the place for an hour and he was laughed at which only added to his fury so he took the elevator up, then at the first opportunity pulled the fire alarm.

Chaos erupted. Everyone was ushered out. He was sure the police and fire department would be soon to follow, but he didn't care. He hid until the place was deserted then he looked out into the city, letting the late afternoon sun beat down on him.

He took a seat as hot angry tears slipped down his cheek. He despised tears, they were a sign of weakness and they were useless, as useless as he felt, he thought with self-disgust as he wiped them away frustratingly. There had to be something he could do. His parents couldn't get divorced, they just couldn't.

"Luke?" came a tentative soft voice to interrupt his brooding thoughts.

Luke's breath hitched then he turned away defiantly, "Leave Sophia, I want to be alone."

"Please don't push me away," said Sophie as her voice cracked under the pressure.

Hearing the misery that was laced with her words made his breath shudder painfully as he scooted over in a silent invitation that she readily accepted.

"How were you let up?" he inquired.

"Your dad is writing a few checks downstairs."

He nodded as if nothing surprised him, "And how'd you find me?" he asked in a monotone as he tried to wipe away any trace of tears, any trace of weakness.

"I followed you, and even if I hadn't, it's the Empire State Building," she said as she motioned towards the skyline, "It's the ultimate rooftop, and—it's you, Luke...no one knows you like I do."

"No one knows me at all," he shrugged, "Nor would they care to."

"I—"

"Leave before I say something we'll both regret," he cut in, splitting at the tension between them.

She looked down, her hand was resting so close to his, "I know about your parents."

He stiffened, "You know nothing," he retorted, "Go and run along with David, I'm sure he'd more than welcome your company."

She grew angry, "I know what you're doing and it won't work."

He turned to her, fed up with everything he couldn't control, "Let me put this into words that even you can comprehend," he told her callously, "I want to be alone. I don't want you here, I don't need you here, the only thing I need, is myself and this," he pointed out to the panoramic scenery, "Anything else, is a waste of my time."

Her eyes swam with tears, but she nodded, "Fine," she said, standing up, "Goodbye Luke, I hope you enjoy the view."

* * *

A/N: DON'T PANIC! I will fix Chuck and Blair, I swear. They just have to go through this first. This chapter was so hard for me to write which is why it took me so long. I hate writing Chuck and Blair and the whole family this broken, but it's a necessity so they could end up closer and stronger at the end of it. This fic is nearly done, I know I've been saying that, but it's the truth. There are about four chapters left. Then maybe I'll write the Luke and Sophie sequel, I'm not sure. Anyway, I know you probably want to kill me for writing Chuck and Blair this way, but can you still review with your thoughts? Next chapter will be the pictures coming out and the aftermath of that. Lots and lots of drama on the race to the end but it will be a happy ending, promise!

XoXo Chrys


End file.
